


Healing the Hurt

by Andromedanewton



Series: The Avengers Redemption Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction, Bucky In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Chronic Pain, F/M, Fertility Issues, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Movie References, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Pregnancy, Romance, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony likes nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 168,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: Everything is going well at Avengers Tower, Bucky is integrating into the team slowly but surely; he longs for his confidence back but knows it's going to be a long road, never more than when he meets the new secretary at his doctor's office.Amelia Richards is a career SHIELD agent, recruited straight out of college into the "company" but now she finds herself passed around from department to department, her latest position as a secretary at Avengers Tower proving monotonous compared to her former life, but when James "Bucky" Barnes walks into her office one Friday evening everything changes...Join Bucky as he rediscovers parts of himself he had thought long lost with someone who considered herself broken for a long time, helping one another heal in more ways than one...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! 
> 
> So, here is my second ever Avengers fic! Carrying on from the first and crossing over in time at one point, we pick up where Bucky has been with the team for a short time and while things are tense things are relatively stable. Loki and Sigyn (if you haven't read the first part, seriously, get over there now! It is my most popular fic and I'm so proud of it! http://archiveofourown.org/works/8609995/chapters/19742482) have bit parts in the story but we are following Bucky as he works through some things, and OFC Amelia as she learns an awful lot too, not just about Bucky but also about herself!
> 
> I have chosen to give Amelia a chronic pain condition, something I myself am housebound with, and after discussing it with my bestest bestie who also suffers similarly, Deni, I went with the plan that we would have a female lead who has pain and mobility issues, someone who Bucky could sympathise with at least in part, particularly when it comes to asking for help, which has taken me a very long time to come to terms with.
> 
> The fiction is complete but open ended so I can add as many fun epilogues as I feel like!
> 
> Oh, also this has no graphic smut, which is a first for me in a very long time, but my twelve year old daughter, Rhiannon, is to blame. She wanted to have one of my stories to read without her having to have huge sections removed first and so, smut is implied eventually, but not in detail. I could however be convinced to write it as an epilogue flashback type dealy! Let me know!
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this, it's not as long as Loki and Sigyn, but their story spanned centuries so I had a lot more to play with, but I hope it's just as much fun to read. I have also started part two of Loki and Sigyn, so plenty more to come from them yet, and will post as soon as I'm done!

Everything was going…okay.  Bucky was almost afraid to think things were going well, for fear of jinxing it somehow, but okay covered it, just with less emphasis.  Thanks to a combination of Wanda and her abilities and Stark’s BARF; Bucky agreed with Howard’s son that the acronym needed work; all of the programming implanted by HYDRA was nothing more than a memory, and with extensive therapy he felt more like a person and less of an asset for the first time in years.  He was glad the stigma of speaking to shrinks that there was back before he became the Winter Soldier had gone and that it was a normal thing now as he had found the sessions helpful with his guilt, his grief, even his PTSD.  Once a month he was sent home with a survey which he would complete and return to the office within The Avengers Tower, which was what he was doing now, riding the elevator up to drop off his latest paperwork.

Amelia Richards was just closing down her computer for the day.  Her new assignment as secretary to the team of psychiatrists was well below what she was trained for, but ever since the Triskelion incident what good remained of SHEILD didn't seem to know what to do with her.  Instead of taking the settlement and leaving the service, as a lot of her fellow injured colleagues had, she stayed on, but field operations were no longer an option.  Some days the pain was worse than others, and it made her tired and frustrated in so many ways, but she went where The Avengers and SHIELD needed her, doing small, thankless jobs that were a far cry from her former life.

She heard the elevator down the corridor from her office ping, and she hoped it wasn’t someone coming here.  With the computer shut down and everyone else gone for the weekend there would be little she could do for anyone.  Actually, she knew that wasn’t true.  If she had to she would turn the machine back on and help any way she could, she just wasn’t the sort to turn someone away if they needed her, no matter how small the matter.

She sensed rather than heard someone approaching, her senses still finely tuned to subtle changes, and she turned on her brightest smile as someone crossed through the open doorway.

Bucky stopped and looked at the woman smiling at him before checking the number on the door.  Either he had the wrong office or she was new, and he would have remembered her.  She was  beautiful.  Thick chestnut hair fell down her back and her smile lit up her features from her pink lips to her wide, hazel eyes.  She had spoken, he was sure she had, but he completely missed what she said.

Amelia had stumbled over her greeting when she realised who had just walked in.  Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, legendary Howling Commando and reformed HYDRA assassin, stood in the doorway, his piercing blue eyes staring at her so intently that instead of asking if she could help him she asked; ‘Can you help me?’  He didn’t seem to know how to respond, he just kept staring at her with his well defined lips slightly parted.

His hair was tied back in a small man bun and he wore a grey zip up, black sweats and sneakers, as though he were on his way to or from the gym.  A plain black glove covered his prosthetic hand but, damn, if he wasn’t the most attractive man she had ever seen in her life.

‘Sorry.’  They both said at once and Bucky was finally able to move again, his feet leading him to stand in front of her at the desk.

‘How can I help you?’  Amelia made herself say carefully so this time she didn’t mess it up.

‘I have my monthly survey.’  He held up the envelope in his hand.

‘Oh, I know what to do with that!’  She grinned, glad it didn’t require the computer to be turned on again.  She took one of the secure envelopes from the desk drawer and held it open for him to slip his smaller document envelope into before she sealed it and offered him a pen.  ‘If you’ll just sign along the seal, then I’ll drop it in the safe.’

Bucky had done this before, the explanation was unnecessary, he preferred to drop his paperwork off late as he ran into less people, most still regarded him cautiously, despite all the reassurances he was no longer a danger.

‘Sure thing.’  He took the pen and bent over the desk, scrawling his signature across the seal then passing them both back to her.

She thanked him quietly and signed her name beside his.

‘You’re new, right?’  Bucky asked quickly before he lost his nerve.

‘Just this week.’  She pushed herself up heavily on the desk before taking the few steps to the drop safe where she deposited the envelope.  He noticed she had a slight limp, as though her muscles were stiff, but he also admired how her grey pinstripe suit fit her frame, standing perhaps as tall as Natasha and equally proportioned.

‘How are you finding it?’  He asked as she turned back and came to lean on the desk, a little heavier than just to be casual.

‘Another learning curve.’  She shrugged.  ‘But I pick things up fast enough.’

‘Good.  You’re from England?’  He asked, recognising her accent although it wasn’t quite the clipped upper crust Peggy’s or Falsworth’s had been, but held a side of something else.

‘Originally.’  She replied, her smile still bright.

He nodded, not sure what to say next.  ‘Well, you look like you’re finishing for the day, so I’ll leave you to it.’  He indicated to the darkened monitor.

‘I was, thank you.  Have a good weekend.’

‘You too.’  He backed up two paces so he could still see her before turning and leaving.

Amelia enjoyed the view and sighed.  Maybe this assignment wouldn’t be so boring, with eye candy like that occasionally visiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is a klutz, Bucky to the rescue, and Bucky takes a risk.

Bucky waited by the elevators and mentally kicked himself.  The old him, Sergeant Barnes, would have asked her out in a heartbeat, and he would have loved nothing more than to have that confidence back, but he knew people feared him, feared what he had been and done, and he didn’t blame them.  Maybe one day he would trust himself to ask someone out again, but no doubt by then a beautiful dame like her would have been snapped up.  His therapist had told him he should trust himself, talk to more people, be more sociable, but part of him thought he just wasn’t good enough, that no one would see past his, well, past.

He glanced up at the sound of a door closing to see the new secretary coming out of her office, a bag on one shoulder, a pile of envelopes under the other arm, and a crutch on the same side.  He knew he had noticed something was wrong but he couldn’t see a cast or bandage; he looked back at the numbers above the door.  He knew how it felt to have people stare at your faults and didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.

The elevator arrived and he stepped between the doors but turned back to the woman.  ‘You want me to hold it?’  He called.

‘Please!  I just need to drop the mail in the chute!’

‘Not a problem.’  He stepped inside and depressed the door open button, waiting patiently, but instead of being joined by the cute secretary he heard a sound like falling paper followed by muted cursing.

‘Don’t worry about holding it, I’ll get the next one.’  He heard her say and that made him frown.  It didn’t sound like she was responding out of fear, more frustration.  He looked around the elevator door.

‘I am such a fucking klutz.’  Amelia muttered to herself, looking at the envelopes she had just dropped.  This was going to take some doing.  She slung her bag diagonally across her body and tried to brace her crutch at an angle so she still had some support.  Bending was difficult on bad days, doable but painful, and her new office chair wasn’t the most supportive in the world.  She part turned, her muscles spasming as she tried to reach the mail, but before she could a voice called out to her.

‘Hey, I’ve got it.’  She looked up to see Barnes coming back towards her.

She straightened and took in a sharp breath as her body protested her movements, but managed a smile.  ‘You didn’t have to do that, you’ve missed the elevator.’

Bucky crouched nimbly on the balls of his feet and scooped up all the envelopes in his hand before getting up again.  ‘I’m in no hurry.’  He assured her with a small smile.

‘Thank you.’  She held her hand out for them.  ‘I really appreciate it.’

‘Don’t ever be afraid to ask for help.  You want these in there?’  He indicated to the internal mail chute in the wall.

‘Please.’  She nodded and as he went and did her job for her she couldn’t help but smile.  ‘And that first thing isn’t so easy.’

‘Asking for help?’  He frowned slightly as he came back to her and they began to walk at her pace to the elevators.

She nodded.  ‘I know sometimes I need it, but…’

‘But you want to remain independent?’  He guessed.

‘I don’t want to be a burden.’  She looked up at him, just a quick glance, but she saw understanding in his eyes.  ‘I always try and figure out a way around things, modify and adapt.  Where there’s a will there’s a way, right?’

‘So they say.’  He smiled at her as he pressed for the elevator again.  ‘I’m Bucky.’  He offered her his hand.

‘Amelia.’  She shook it and the warmth of his skin, the size of his strong hand in hers, almost took her breath away.  Physically speaking he was intimidating, tall and broad shouldered, but his mannerisms were anything but.  To her he seemed charming, shy almost, and not at all as terrifying as some of the stories she had heard made him out to be.

‘Are you new to The Tower?’  He asked, reluctantly releasing her hand although he noticed her fingers seemed to want to linger too.

‘Two weeks now.’  She nodded as the numbers indicated the elevator to be just two floors away.

‘How’re you finding it?’

‘Honestly?  A little repetitive.’  She laughed softly as the doors opened and he held his arm out for her to go first.

‘Which floor?’

‘Four, please.’

‘Cafeteria?’  He pulled a face at her.

‘Repetitive.’  She reminded him.  ‘Fourteen days straight now.’

He turned to face her, leaning back on the wall and folding his arms.  ‘All you’ve had is cafeteria food for fourteen days?’

‘I eat breakfast at my place.  It’s not that bad, just…’

‘Repetitive.’  He filled in for her with a small smile.

They rode in silence for a few floors until he decided to be brave.  He was an Avenger, and it was a simple request, one employee to another.  What was the worst that could happen?  ‘You know,’ he started casually, ‘my friend Steve, he introduced me to this nice little Italian place down the street.  I was going to eat there, if you want to join me?’

Amelia looked at him in surprise.  No one had offered her anything in the way of a social engagement since she arrived, and the fact it was coming from him, James Barnes, was, well, wow.  ‘I’d like that, if you don’t mind the company.’

‘I’d love the company.’  He gave her a sideways smile and a small laugh.  ‘You wanna go straight there?’

‘Sure.’  She shrugged.

Bucky cancelled her floor and pushed the button for the lobby.  He had actually planned on ordering take out and watching some movies with Steve, but given how the punk had been nagging him to be more sociable he might actually be proud.  He sent him a quick message before the elevator arrived, so he wouldn’t worry, and in minutes he was escorting Amelia out of The Tower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to pick stuff up off the floor with a crutch is a sodding nightmare! "Don't bend too far, don't fall over, don't...no, wait, can't reach. FFS I am so done!" Yep. That's me at least once a day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Bucky.

The Italian place was just a short walk away and Amelia was glad as her body was complaining after a long week and it was cold and she didn’t have a coat with her.  Bucky held the door for her and the owner spotted them immediately.  Angelo was always happy to welcome any of The Avengers to his little cafe, but Captain America and his best friend were two of his best customers.  He kept a quiet, well spaced table for two at the back of the room, no matter how busy it was, just in case, but seeing this quiet, serious man with a pretty girl and a small smile on his usually dour face cheered him no end.  He ushered them quickly to the table and Amelia was surprised by how welcoming the old Italian man was to Bucky, they chatted like old friends, and how he wasn’t afraid to pat Bucky on the left arm as though it were the most natural thing in the world.  The table was at the very back corner, both chairs against a wall, which Bucky knew allowed him and Steve to see the exits, but today it would put Amelia beside him.  He could live with that.

He held her chair for her and she thanked him as he took his own seat.  Angelo handed them both a menu and left them to look.

‘So, what’s good here?’  She asked as she glanced over the choices.

‘I normally get a couple of main courses, heightened constitution.’  He explained.  ‘But if you want an appetiser,’

‘I’m happy with just a main.  Heck, I’m happy just to be out of The Tower.’  She laughed.

‘You really haven’t left in two weeks?  No fresh air?’  He folded his hands on his menu, sure he already knew what he wanted.

‘I’ve opened my windows and been out on the balcony in the cafeteria.  I didn’t realise how much I’d missed actually being out.’

‘We’re not meant to be cooped up the whole time.’

She realised he probably knew what it was like better than her, but he wasn’t trying to belittle her, more letting her know he understood.  ‘If we had one I’d drink to that.’

‘We’ll delay our toast.’  He promised her.

Soon Angelo returned and took their orders, first for drinks then for food, and as promised Bucky made a toast to fresh air.

‘Have you been with the, uh, company long?’  Bucky asked.

‘Straight out of college.’  She smiled fondly.  ‘You know, this is going to be a very short or one sided conversation if we talk about work?’

‘Lots of classified missions?’  He realised what she meant and she nodded.  ‘So, let’s try a different subject.’

‘Like what?’  She stirred her soda with her straw.

‘Steve and I have a weekly pop culture catch up, and we’re always after new recommendations. We could talk about that?’

‘That I can do.’  She shuffled her seat to lean on the table.  ‘Just bear in mind if you release my inner geek she might not go back in her box quietly.’  He laughed as she continued.  ‘You want to start by telling me what you have seen, movies, TV shows, what music?’

An hour passed easily into two and Bucky could honestly say he hadn’t laughed so much in a long time.  Just last week he had watched one of her favourite comedies and they were going over their favourite scenes, laughing freely and easily.

Bucky felt completely comfortable with Amelia, she patted his hand beside hers on the table, even though she already had his full attention, but he was more impressed it was his metal arm and she didn’t seem to care.  It honestly didn’t bother her at all.  Most everyone else he had met had eyed it warily on first meeting, if not longer, but not her.

Amelia was laughing hard and wiped at her eyes as she calmed down.  Bucky was a pleasure to spend time with and they seemed to find the same things funny so far.  ‘Thank you so much for asking me to have dinner with you.  I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.’

‘Me too.  We should do this again.’

‘I’d like that.’  She nodded.

‘I guess we’ll have to think about heading back soon.’  He said regretfully, noting it had grown dark outside.

‘Of course.  I’ll just use the restroom and we can get the check?’  She suggested as she grabbed her crutch and got up from the table.

Bucky watched her disappear into the corridor leading to the restrooms and took out his phone.  He had told Steve he was eating out and would be back soon.  Of course, Steve, being the worrying punk he was, had been sending Bucky messages for the last hour asking if he was okay, did he need space, or help, was something up?  Bucky shook his head and replied quickly.

B ~  I went for dinner, Steve.  Calm down.

S ~ Where?  FRIDAY says you aren’t in The Tower.

B ~ I’m at Angelo’s.

S ~ For two hours?  Alone?  How hungry were you?

B ~ Hah.  Not alone.  I’m with a friend.

S ~ Who?

B ~ New friend.  No one you know.  I’ll be back in a few.

Steve started to type a reply but Bucky put his phone in his pocket.  He would see Steve soon enough.  He debated for a minute or two if he should pay the tab but he was a little confused by modern etiquette.  This wasn’t a date, and even then girls these days liked to pay their own way, so Natasha said, and he didn’t want to offend her.  He was so deep in thought he almost didn’t notice the man in jeans and jacket coming to his table, smiling at him.  Bucky knew he was the only person he could be heading towards and it made him tense.  The man stopped on the other side of the table and gave an apologetic look.  ‘’Scuse me, but aren’t you one of The Avengers?’  He asked meekly.

Bucky almost sighed audibly.  ‘Yeah, I am.’

The guy started talking animatedly about all the members of the team and Bucky smiled and nodded.  This was the first time he had been caught by a fan with no one else from the team present, and while he wanted to be polite he didn’t like the attention.

Amelia came back out of the restroom to see a man talking to Bucky, who seemed distinctly uncomfortable.  As she approached she heard the man say something about an autograph but as his hand reached behind him it wasn’t a book he went for, but a gun, shoved in the waistband of his jeans.

Amelia acted on instinct, her years of training kicking in as he drew the weapon.  ‘Gun!’  She yelled as she ignored her aching body and hauled up her crutch, hitting the man hard in the back of his knee as her free hand made a grab for the weapon.  She caught his wrist as Bucky leapt to his feet, pushing the table into the man as he turned on Amelia, wrenching his wrist from her grip as Bucky grabbed at his arms from behind, hoping to disarm and subdue, but the motion let the man kick out at Amelia, catching her ankle painfully hard and putting her off balance.  She fell into the two men and in the commotion the gun went off.

The sound was loud and the cafe was full of screams as what was happening panicked the patrons, and Bucky wrenched on the guys gun arm, snapping the bone so he dropped the gun with a wail.  Bucky threw him to the side so hard that he bounced off the wall with a cry, but his eyes were all for Amelia, who had staggered back into the table behind her, her hand clutching her side as blood soaked through her blouse.

She looked down at herself, at the spreading crimson stain, then back up at Bucky who took a step towards her.  She reached toward him as pain assailed her and the motion put her off balance, sending her tumbling forward, but Bucky caught her and pulled her close to his chest as he lowered her to the floor.

‘Hey, Amelia, it’s going to be okay, just keep looking at me, alright?’

She nodded, her eyes wide and lips parted as he grabbed a napkin off the table and pushed it into her side, encouraging her to move her hand.  She gasped but knew it would help.

‘What can I do?’  Angelo appeared over them and Bucky reached into his pocket for his phone.

‘Tie that bastard up and call the cops.  I’ll get her some help.’  He called Steve and he answered on the first ring, but he didn’t even give him the chance to speak.  ‘Steve, I need emergency medical in the lobby of The Tower, two minutes.’

‘Emergency?’  Steve’s voice yelled down the line.  ‘What did you do?’

‘Just do it!’  Bucky barked before hanging up and stashing his phone away.  ‘Amelia, I’m going to move you, and it’ll hurt, but just stay with me.  Talk to me, anything.’

She nodded and gritted her teeth as Bucky scooped her up in his arms as though she weighed nothing.  ‘What should I talk about?’

‘Tell me about your favourite movie.’  He carried her to the door and out onto the street, and once he had gauged the pedestrian traffic he set off at a run towards The Tower while Amelia told him all about some kid called Pete who had a dragon.  By the time he raced into the lobby she was quietly singing a song about candles on water when a med team burst out of the elevator with Steve in tow.

‘What happened?’  Steve looked relieved to find his friend uninjured but equally confused by the fact he was carrying a pretty but bleeding brunette.

‘Some nut in Angelo’s.  She took the bullet for me.’  He carefully laid her on the stretcher but she grasped at his left hand as he went to step back.

‘Please don’t leave me.’  She whispered, her voice full of fear as more pressure was put on her wound.

‘I won’t leave you, doll.’  He promised.  ‘I’ll follow you up, just let them do their job.’

She nodded and reluctantly let him go as they began to wheel her towards the elevators.

Bucky set off after them but Steve caught his arm.

‘Wait, were you on a date?’

‘We just met, it was only dinner.’  Bucky explained.  ‘C’mon, punk, let me go with her.’

‘Sure.’  Steve let him go and fell into step beside him.

‘Can you send some agents or something to Angelo’s?  Make sure the guy gets processed properly?’

‘You got it, Buck.’  Steve headed towards the desk but he couldn’t help watching his oldest friend as the elevator doors closed, while wondering just how he could have got in so much trouble in such a small space of time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come one, it wouldn't be one of my stories with some drama!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky paces while Steve tries to help him see past his guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm posting again already! I can't help it, I just love to share!

Steve sat in the waiting room on the med floor watching his friend as he paced up and down the small floor space in the sterile room like a caged animal.

‘Buck, sit down.’  He said for the third time, but this time he did stop, turning worried eyes on Steve.

‘How can I sit?  She’s hurt, because she was with me!’

‘You said he asked if you were an Avenger.  He might have gone after any one of us.’  Steve got to his feet and put himself in front of Bucky, blocking him from another lap.  ‘It was sheer dumb luck.’

‘Dumb luck that got an innocent girl shot!’

‘Still not your fault!’  Steve said harshly.  ‘You brought her here, she’ll get better medical treatment than if you’d waited for an ambulance.  You saved her life too.’

Bucky let out a long sigh, shaking his head as he looked at his feet.  ‘I know, but she didn’t deserve…’  He was interrupted by the door opening and the doc who had been taking care of Amelia came inside.

‘Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes.’  She looked between them.

‘How is she?’  Bucky pushed past Steve, trying to read her expression.

‘She’s fine.’  The doctor smiled.  ‘Agent Richards is in recovery.’

Bucky sighed with relief as Steve raised an eyebrow.  She wasn’t just some girl, she was an agent?

‘Thank God.  And thank you, doc.’

‘No thanks necessary.  The bullet missed everything vital and your quick thinking stopped her losing a lot more blood than she could have.  She’s very sleepy, between her medication and the sedation.  She’ll need a good nights sleep but as long as she promises to take a couple of days rest there’s no reason she can’t be discharged in the morning.’

‘Can I see her?’

‘Soon.’  The doctor nodded. ‘We’ll move her to a room then you can visit, but only two at a time.’

‘Have you called her next of kin?’  Steve asked.  ‘Let them know?’

The doctor shrugged.  ‘She doesn’t have any listed on file.  I’ll send a nurse when you can go in.’

‘Thanks again.’  Bucky shook her hand and turned to Steve once she left.

‘She’s an agent?’  Steve asked.

‘She’s a secretary.’  Bucky finally sat down as relief washed over him.  ‘But from what she said over dinner she’s worked covert in the past.  Classified.’  He laughed slightly, thinking over their conversation at dinner.

‘You like her.’  It was a statement rather than a question and Bucky looked up at him.

‘She’s sweet, easy to talk to.  Hell of a sense of humour.  You’d like her too.’

‘Why don’t you tell me how you met while you wait to go see her?’  Steve sat beside him.

Bucky nodded in reply.  ‘Yeah, okay.’

Steve listened as Bucky gave a detailed account of how they met and he realised while Bucky had avoided what his earlier question actually hinted at he at the very least had the beginnings of a crush.  He smiled to himself.  It was good to see Buck confident enough to leave The Tower without him, and to socialise with a virtual stranger.  Maybe she was just what he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries to make it up to Amelia.

Amelia blinked open heavy eyes then closed them again.  She had had surgery, because she had been shot, and she had vague recollections of having her vitals checked, but now she was in a dimly lit sterile room with none of the hustle and bustle of the recovery room.

She took a long, deep breath as her evil pain receptors started to kick in, her side and ankle coming in close together for most painful, the rest of her regular aches sitting in the background, for a change.  She groaned softly and forced her eyes open again, becoming aware of someone sitting beside her.

‘Hey.’  She turned her head in the pillows and found Bucky leaning towards her, his forearms coming to rest on the bed beside her.  ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Thirsty.’  She smiled slightly, her blinks still long and drawn out.

‘I can fix that.’  He turned to the cabinet and held a plastic cup with a straw to her lips.  She sipped it carefully then he put it back.

‘You stayed.’  She said, not quite believing it.

‘Course I did.  You asked me to.’  He smiled, pushing back some hair that had worked its way loose from his bun.  ‘Plus, you know, you saved my life.  Had to stick around to say thank you.’

She laughed quietly and flinched as it hurt.  ‘Don’t mention it.  I mean it.  Really, don’t.’  She pushed with her arms to sit up but Bucky stopped her with his hand over hers.

‘Let me help.’  She nodded and let him arrange her pillows as he elevated the electric bed.  ‘Better?’

‘Thanks, much.’

He sat back in his chair but shuffled it a little closer.  ‘I know you don’t want me to mention it but I kind of want to.’

‘No?’  She tried but he was smiling at her, his eyes relieved, and she knew she would cave.

‘C’mon, you did good.’

‘I did what I was trained to do.’

‘You saved an Avenger.’

‘I got myself shot.’  She argued.

‘You were great.’  When she opened her mouth to answer he interrupted before she could.  ‘And I’m going to have to buy you dinner to thank you properly.’

She frowned at him.  ’Who paid this time?’

‘I have a tab at Angelo’s.’  He shrugged.

‘So you already bought me dinner.’  She argued.

‘A bullet deserves at least two meals.  But next time we have take out.’

‘You think we jinxed eating out?’  She smiled.

‘I think I won’t risk it again until you’re healed.’

‘Fair enough.’  She glanced down at the sheets then back up at him.  ‘Did they tell you anything?’

‘They said you could go home tomorrow, if you promise to rest.’

‘Well, it is the weekend.’  She joked.

‘I’m serious.  Do you have someone who can help you out, if you need it?’

‘Don’t worry, Bucky, I’ll be fine.’  She reassured him but he wasn’t convinced.  No one had responded when Steve had put the word out they were looking for anyone who knew her well enough to check on her, and she had no next of kin.  Bucky was sure she just didn’t want to put on him, but spending the weekend with her actually didn’t sound like too bad a thing.

‘I’m going to keep a check on you.’  He said lightly but he meant every word.

‘You don’t need to do that.’

‘Maybe I want to do that.  We can watch some of those movies you recommended.’

‘I thought that was something you and your friend Steve did together?’

He shrugged.  ‘So I get a few ahead of the punk.’

She laughed then gasped as pain lanced through her side.  ‘Don’t be funny.’  She groaned as he got up and pulled back the sheet to make sure she wasn’t bleeding through but she grabbed his wrist as he reached for the hem of her gown.  He looked up to see her giving him wide eyes.  ‘Easy, soldier!’

‘God, sorry!’  He took his hand back and carefully re-covered her.  ‘I was worried you might have burst a stitch.  I didn’t mean, sorry.’  He sat back in the chair.

‘It just stung a little.  You aren’t that funny.’  She gave him a sideways smile, hoping to put him at ease.

‘If it splits your stitches I don’t want to be that funny.’  He replied as she hid a yawn behind her hand.  ‘You should get some more sleep, doll.’

‘Okay.’  She let him rearrange her pillows so she could settle in.  ‘Thanks again for waiting with me, Bucky.’  She smiled at him as he dimmed the lights further.

‘You’re welcome, just get some rest.’  She nodded and let her lids drift closed again.

Bucky waited until her breathing was coming deep and evenly before slipping out the door.  He sent Steve a message, asking him to throw a few things in a bag for him and bring it down to medical.  Steve didn’t question him, just did as he was asked and threw in Bucky’s Stark Pad, which The Avengers had loaded with various novels they recommended, just to keep him occupied.

Bucky had been a prolific ladies man back in the forties, but now he barely spoke to anyone outside the small group he trusted, but this woman seemed to have effortlessly put him at ease.  Steve was all for Bucky spending time with anyone new.  Once he dropped off the bag Steve went back to his room to see what he could find out about Agent Amelia Richards; although she didn’t seem to have an agenda it wouldn’t hurt to check.

Meanwhile, Bucky settled into the armchair in the corner of Amelia’s room, and got comfy for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia accepts Bucky's help and has a surreal moment on return to her apartment.

Amelia was surprised when she woke the next morning to find Bucky asleep in the armchair in the corner of the room.  She hadn’t expected him to be here after her surgery, let alone the next morning, but there he was, now with a bag beside him and one of Stark Industries fancy data pads in his lap.  One side of his mouth was turned up slightly as though he was dreaming of something funny.  His jaw was smattered with dark scruff and it suited him.  He had taken his hair down from its bun and it hung around his face as though brushed into place deliberately.  He stirred as she watched him, his eyes opening, glancing around as his body tensed before his eyes fell on Amelia smiling at him from the bed.

‘You stayed all night?’

He arched in the chair, stretching stiff muscles before getting to his feet.  ‘I guess I did.’  He stretched his flesh arm above his head.  ‘How did you sleep?’

‘Better than normal.  They have good drugs.’  She joked.

‘No point in being a doc if you don’t have the good drugs.’  He perched on the side of the bed by her hip.  ‘So, if you get out here today, who’s going to take care of you?’  He tested her.

‘I have a neighbour who’s nice.  She might look in on me, if she’s free.’

‘Wrong answer.’  He smiled slightly.

‘I’m sure she will.’  Amelia didn’t want to inconvenience Bucky any more than she already had.  He had been more than kind so far but he was an Avenger, he had better things to be doing.

‘Nope.’  He shook his head, his hair falling around his jaw.

‘My apartment is tiny, I can’t get into too much trouble.’  She insisted.  ‘I’m so grateful for all you’ve done but you have better things to do than babysit me.’

‘I do?  Okay.  What about food?’  He continued to ignore her efforts to put him off.  ‘You said you have cereal.’  He reminded her with a teasing smile.

‘I have…yeah, you’re right, I don’t have much food.’  She admitted reluctantly. 

‘Then unless I get a mission you and I are going to binge on Netflix and I’m going to make sure you have three good meals a day.’

‘You don’t have to…’

‘I want to.’  He stopped her.  ‘I had a good time last night, until we were…interrupted.’

‘Me too.’  She agreed.

‘So we just carry it over, see if you can stand to have me around for longer.’

‘Doesn’t sound like too much of a hardship.’  She really had enjoyed his company and he didn’t seem to want to take no for an answer.  ‘I’ll say yes on the proviso that if you’re bored you’ll leave, that you won’t just stay out of some stupid sense of duty.’

‘Deal.’  He offered her his hand and they shook on it.  ‘Now, how about we sit you up and I see the nurses about getting you some breakfast before you’re discharged?’

Amelia insisted on sharing her breakfast with Bucky; she was sure he hadn’t eaten since their meal the night before and he needed to eat more than her, and after a nurse helped her change into some generic Stark Industries sweats and a t-shirt, Bucky was allowed to take her back to her apartment.  He had made Steve retrieve her bag and crutch from Angelo’s and the med wing were happy to loan a wheelchair for as long as it was needed.

Amelia lived on the temporary accommodation floor for new staff while they looked for something more permanent.  Bucky pressed the button for her floor then stepped around so he could see her to talk face to face.

‘What shall we watch first?’  He asked.  He had his bag slung over his shoulder and had retied his hair, refreshing himself in the small ensuite bathroom in her hospital room.

She thought for a moment.  ‘Comedy?’

‘Depends on if it’s going to make you feel like you’re busting stitches.’  He teased.

‘So a comedy I know well enough that I brace for the laughs, or something else.  Hmm.’  She bit her lip as she thought and Bucky smiled at the gesture.  It was pretty cute.  ‘What are your thoughts on musicals?’

‘Good date movies.’  He said before he could stop himself.  ‘I mean they’re good, the dames like them.’

She tried not to laugh as he tried to talk his way out of the verbal corner he had backed himself into.  ‘I get it, they wouldn’t be your first choice.  So, a comedy, as long as it’s not a side splitter, or action?’

‘What are your thoughts on horror?’

‘Don’t like them.’  She shook her head as she wrinkled her nose.  ‘If I wanted to be scared half to death I’d go walking through the city alone at night.  But I like thrillers, and Supernatural, both the genre and the show.’

‘That gives us a lot to work with.’

‘Oh, Groundhog Day!’  She exclaimed.

‘February is months away.’  He gave her a confused look.

‘No, it’s a movie.  Absolute classic.  We should watch that.’

‘Okay.’  He nodded as ideas about an animated movie with groundhogs went through his head.

They reached her floor and as the elevator doors opened Steve straightened from where he had been leaning against the wall, Amelia’s crutch and bag beside him.

‘Figured you probably needed a key to get in.’  He smiled as he picked up the bag and offered her his hand.  ‘Steve Rogers.’

‘Amelia Richards.  Thank you.  You’re both very sweet, running around after a stranger.’  She took the bag from him and searched for her key.

‘You’re not a stranger.’  Bucky patted her shoulder.  ‘You’re my friend, which makes you Steve’s friend by default.’

‘Bad luck, Captain.’  She smiled up at him.  ‘Super soldier friends, who’d have thought?’  She shook her head and started to stand but Bucky’s hand was suddenly firmer on her shoulder.

‘What are you doing?’

She leant her head back to look at him.  ‘The apartment is small.  The wheelchair won’t get much further than the entry.’

‘I’m sure it’s not that small.’  Bucky held his hand out for the key and she handed it over with a small sigh.  It was compact in there, it was just a quick fix for employees, it only had to be basic.  Bucky unlocked the door and returned to behind the wheelchair, starting to push her forward.

The small entryway had a door on either side, one to the bathroom, and one to a closet, and then branched off into two rooms; the bedroom on the right and living area on the left which consisted of a small kitchenette, couch and TV unit.  There was one bookshelf and a side table, and next to no space in between.

‘I told you it won’t fit.’  She said apologetically.

‘Damn, you weren’t kidding, doll.’  He backed out again, making Steve leave again too, pulling the wheelchair to the side and fixing the brakes.

‘If I can have my crutch I can walk in.’  She shuffled forward in the chair and held her hand out to Steve hopefully but Bucky was having none of it.

‘You need to rest.’  He stated as he came alongside her, tucked his metal arm under her knees, the other around her back, and lifted her easily.

‘I can walk!  Really!’  She squeaked, wrapping her arms around his neck for security, not that she thought he would drop her anyway.

‘Bed or couch?’  He asked, ignoring her protests.

‘Couch, please.’  She realised he wasn’t going to put her down unless it was on something soft, and didn’t want to argue, even though the couch barely qualified.

‘How does Stark expect anyone to live in such a small space?’  He asked as he carefully put her down and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back, covering her legs.  ‘My apartment in Brooklyn in the forties was bigger than this.’

‘Not as well kept though.’  Steve pointed out as he came into the room.

‘Shut up, punk.’

‘Still a jerk too.’  Steve replied automatically.

Amelia smiled at their interaction.  Everyone knew from history class about the friendship of the two legendary Howling Commandos, and here they were in her tiny apartment, bickering like only besties could.

‘Can I get you anything to drink?’  Bucky crouched in the small space beside her.

‘I do have tea and coffee.’  She said.  ‘But I can make it.  The doctor said I had to take it easy, not have bed rest, right?’

‘The nurse suggested you take it easy for forty-eight hours and you shouldn’t be left alone because of the sedatives.’  Bucky glanced up at Steve and nodded towards the kitchenette and he took the hint, resting the crutch on the back of the couch before filling the kettle and starting to look for fixings for them all to have a drink.

‘I didn’t know that.’  Amelia was torn between looking in amazement at Captain America bustling around her little kitchen and Bucky, who was so close she could see the flecks in his eyes.

‘It’s all in your discharge papers, sweetheart.’  He gave her a lopsided smile before getting to his feet.  ‘Stevie, if I make a list can you run to the store?’

‘You can’t send Captain America on a grocery run!’  She yelped.

‘Sure I can, he’s a big boy.  Crosses the street alone and everything.’  Bucky grinned at her.

‘I mean, you shouldn’t, I mean…’

‘I’ll get you some supplies.’  Steve replied.  ‘I’m going to the store anyway.’

‘Captain America is picking up my groceries.’  She muttered.

Steve chuckled.  ‘What do you want to drink?  If it’s okay I’ll join you both for one while you make the list?’

‘Sure.’  Bucky got milk from her refrigerator as Amelia looked on in disbelief.  There were two super soldiers making coffee in her apartment.

‘Coffee, doll?’  Bucky looked at her, finding her expression confused.  ‘You okay?’

‘I feel like I’m in a dream.’

‘Could be the drugs.’  He suggested.

‘Could be the fact two of The Avengers are making themselves at home in my kitchen.’

‘Want me to pinch you?’

‘Buck.’  Steve slapped him in the chest with the back of his hand for teasing her while she was obviously struggling with what had gone on in the last twenty-four hours.

‘No, I know it’s real, it’s just…surreal.’

‘Well, get used to it, because I’m not going anywhere.’  Bucky winked at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Microchapter in which Natasha becomes suspicious...

Steve went back to The Avengers floors before going to the store.  Bucky had given him a longer list than the few basic items Amelia had jotted down and handed him the cash for.  Bucky wanted to be able to cook a couple of dishes from scratch.  He was trying to impress her, Steve could see that, but he didn’t say anything.  It was a long time since he had seen his old friend confident outside of the team, let alone interested in a girl, and she seemed nice.  When Nat dumped the HYDRA and SHIELD files on the net a lot of Amelia’s operations as an agent were released, and the fact she was still here proved she had remained faithful to what SHIELD had stood for.  He couldn’t find anything in the records about her being invalided but that could have been more recent, maybe…

‘Penny for them?’

Steve had almost walked into Nat, thinking hard while looking over the shopping list.  ‘What?’  He frowned at her.

‘Your thoughts, Rogers.’  She quirked him one of her sideways smiles.  ‘You’re deep in them. That’s not always a good thing.’

‘It’s fine.  Have to run to the store for Buck.’  He briefly held up the list and she glanced over it.

‘Is he holing up for a week?’

‘No, he’s just…busy.’

‘Steak, popcorn, candles?’  She looked back up at him.  It wasn’t often he got to see Nat surprised.  ‘Is Bucky trying to impress a girl?’

‘He’s helping a friend.’  Steve said dismissively as he put the list in his pocket.

‘He doesn’t have any friends outside of the team.’

It also wasn’t often Steve knew something Nat didn’t and he gave her raised eyebrows with a small smile.  ‘He doesn’t?’  And walked away in the direction of his room.

‘What was that about?’  Sam asked as he came out of the kitchen eating an apple.

‘I think Barnes has a girl.’  Nat said in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh go on, just one more before I go to sleep...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spends the night and Amelia continues to improve his movie repertoire.

Bucky hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time.  The movies Amelia picked were as quirky as they were funny, not at all like the film nights The Avengers had.  Steve had delivered the groceries and Bucky all but kicked him out immediately.  He wouldn’t let Amelia help put things away and soon found himself on the couch with her again, inviting her to scooch up beside him and share a bowl of popcorn.

After a steak dinner, which Bucky made rather than the take out he had promised, Amelia was finding herself grateful that not only was she such a klutz but having got herself shot.  She was sure once she was healed she would see less of Bucky, if at all outside of the office, but for now she was enjoying his company.  It was comfortable having him beside her and as she began to flag he put an arm around her and encouraged her to rest her head on his shoulder.  She was soon asleep and Bucky waited for the end of the movie before putting her to bed.  He was pretty tired himself but didn’t want to abandon her so he made up the couch and, despite the cramped space, hell, he had slept in worse, he was soon asleep.

The next morning Amelia woke to the smell of fresh coffee.  She rolled her head towards the bedroom door and realised Bucky must have stayed over or come back early.  She hadn’t expected either and she carefully pushed herself upright, her muscles complaining at having been in bed for so long.  She got out of bed carefully, as she did every day, and edged her way to the door, leaning on the furniture and walls, thankful the pain in her ankle had at least subsided.  She pulled her robe down from behind the door and went out to the living area to see Bucky looking extremely domesticated in black jeans and t-shirt as he moved around her kitchen making pancakes.

‘Morning.’  She said as she leant on the couch.

‘Mornin’.’  He glanced at her over his shoulder with a smile.  His hair was down and he hadn’t shaved which somehow made him all the more handsome.  ‘Sleep well?’

‘Good, you?’  She noticed the position of the cushions on the couch and the blanket.

‘Good enough.  You have time to clean up before breakfast, if you want?’

‘Thanks.’  She made her way to the counter.  ‘I can’t believe you made pancakes.’

‘I’m highly domesticated.’  He grinned as he flipped one on the griddle she hadn’t even realised she had.  ‘I’m going to start plating up in a minute or two.’

‘I’ll go wash up.’  She made her way slowly to the bathroom and ran through her routine, making sure she was presentable before she went back out.

Bucky had cleared the couch ready for them to sit and eat and had also put a pot of coffee with all the trimmings, plus syrup for the pancakes, on the table.  He made sure she was seated comfortably before sitting beside her and passing her a plate.

‘You’re spoiling me.’  She shook her head as he passed her cutlery.

‘It’s not every day you get shot.’  He gave her the syrup.

‘I should get shot more often.’  She joked as she poured.

‘I’ll promise to make you breakfast when I can if you try not to get shot?’  He offered.

‘That’s a pretty good incentive.’  She took the first bite and her eyes went wide.  ‘These are amazing!’

‘Highly domesticated, remember?’  He smiled, glad she liked them.

‘All the same, I’m impressed.’

Bucky was pleased.  He was enjoying spending time with her, even if it was a little unconventional.  They ate and discussed the movies they had watched and what to watch next.

‘But, it’s a musical?’  He asked as he passed her her medication.

‘A musical comedy, but trust me, you’ll love it.’

‘And it’s called little what?’

‘Little Shop Of Horrors.  It’s about a man eating plant.’

‘That…sings?’  He said uncertainly.

‘It’ll all make sense.’  She patted his knee and he wished she would leave her hand there.

He let her help do the dishes and she set the movie running while she changed.  She threw on blue jeans and a plain pale blue wool sweater which was pretty but comfortable, and went back to her spot on the couch.   Bucky wondered as he had agreed to a musical if he could get her to agree to a horror, in the hope she might bury her face against his shoulder and cling to him for protection, but he didn't want to scare her, and as much as he hated to admit it he did enjoy the murderous alien plant and as for the masochistic dentist, the whole movie was hilarious.  They talked most of the afternoon before starting another movie, the one she had mentioned when he had kept her talking after she was wounded.  She warned him it was a kids film but he loved the idea of an urchin finding a family with the help of an animated dragon, and he didn’t even mind the singing, especially when she sang under her breath along with the lead characters to most of the numbers, the one about the candle he found particularly touching.  Bucky made sure she was comfortable and took her meds on time, and that there was nothing she needed.  In truth she was just happy with his company.  She knew tomorrow reality would come knocking and, gunshot or no, she would have to return to work.

‘Bucky?’  She asked as the credits rolled.

‘Yeah, doll?’  He asked quietly.  They were sitting close together and he had his arm behind her along the back of the couch, not touching but close.

‘Thank you, for everything this weekend.  From taking me to Angelo’s to all the help.’

‘Don’t worry about it.’  He gave her a sideways smile that made her stomach flutter.  ‘Besides, you’re not healed yet so I’m going to have to keep a check on you.’

‘I have to go back to work tomorrow.’  She pointed out and he frowned at her.

‘Don’t you think that’s a little soon?’

‘All I do is sit at a desk.  I can do that.’  She insisted.  ‘And I’m sure you must have training or debriefings you can’t miss.’

‘Hmm.’  He looked at her.  ‘Are you trying to get rid of me, doll?’

‘No!’  She laughed.  ‘I really have loved having you here, but you’re a very important person with much better things to do than worry about me.’

‘You’re giving me the Monday blues already, sweetheart.’  He rolled his head back on the couch.  ‘If you really feel well enough, you go back to work, but I’m meeting you for lunch, not to mention walking you to and from your office.’

‘What would you do if I snuck out before you got here?’  She gave him a teasing smile.

‘Maybe I’ll just have to stop over again and make sure you don’t.’  He mockingly warned her.

‘That would just be cruel, this couch isn’t comfortable to sit on, let alone sleep on.  Come on, you must have a schedule.’  She poked him in the ribs and couldn’t help but notice he flinched as though he was ticklish.

‘Okay, hold on.’  He picked up his phone from the table, where he had been ignoring it all day, and opened the schedule.  ‘I normally run at five, got a team meeting is at nine.  Lunch at one, training at two thirty.  Loose ends until the end of the day.  What are your hours?’

‘Eight-thirty until five-thirty.’

‘And your lunch break?’

‘One.’

‘Great.  I’ll be here at eight-fifteen.’

She laughed.  ‘You don’t take no for an answer, do you?’

‘Not my fault our schedules match perfectly.’  He shrugged.

‘Okay, but if your schedule changes you tell me.  I don’t want to be responsible for one of The Avengers missing anything.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’  He saluted her and she dug him in the ribs again.  ‘Ow!’  He sputtered a laugh.

‘Stop being so cheeky.’

‘I will if you accept my help.’

‘I don’t think you’re capable of not being cheeky.’

He gave her a lopsided smile.  ‘You might have a point.  What do we do next?  How about some fresh air?’

‘You’re daring to be seen in public with me?  I’m a jinx, someone might try shoot you again.’

‘You’re not a jinx, doll.  Besides, if that jerk hadn’t pulled a gun we wouldn’t have had our movie marathon.’

‘Okay, he is to blame for one of the best weekends I’ve had in a long time.’  She admitted.

‘And I’m not taking you far.  Get some shoes, I’ll get the wheelchair.’

She pulled a face.  ‘I can walk.’

He gave her a skeptical look.  ‘Yeah, okay.  I’ll let you walk on the condition that if you start to struggle I piggyback you home.’

‘Deal.’  She was just happy not to be going back in the wheelchair, she hated how it made her feel vulnerable, useless, the crutch was bad enough but the chair, she’d rather not.

Minutes later they entered the elevator and to Amelia’s surprise Bucky pressed the upper most button, not the ground floor.  ‘We’re not going outside?’  She asked in surprise.

‘We are, but not down.’  He winked at her.

‘Huh.’  She mused as she leant against the wall and looked at him but he just stood and watched the numbers go up with a small smile on his face.  When they reached the floor Bucky put his hand on her back and escorted her out of the elevator and to the stairwell.

‘Now you have to hold on again.  You can leave your crutch here.’  He made her put it down then picked her up and carried her up the emergency stairs.

‘Are you going to toss me off the roof?’  She joked and he laughed quietly.

‘No, up here it should be quiet and we won’t be disturbed.’  He pushed through the door at the top and she was glad he had insisted she bring her jacket as the wind was chill.  He walked around the roof until he found the lawn chair he had acquired some months ago and sat her in it, taking a seat on the roof beside her.  It had the most incredible view out towards the Empire State Building and as it was starting to head towards dusk the sky was beautiful, vibrant colours.

‘Wow.’  She said as she looked at the city before her.  ‘Fresh air, a view, and no people but us.  This is perfect.’  She smiled down at him.  ‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome.  I come up here sometimes, when I just need to be alone but don’t want it to be too quiet, normally in the middle of the night.  The city is still so alive, it just buzzes in the background but doesn’t encroach on me.  It’s like being invisible in a busy room.  You can just people watch, absorb the atmosphere, but you don’t have to be directly involved.  It’s liberating, in a way.’

‘I know what you mean.’  She drew in a deep breath of the city air.  ‘Sometimes you need space but white noise, the silence can be deafening.’

He turned to face her, surprised that she understood what he meant completely.  ‘Exactly.’

They sat there for the best part of half an hour, just absorbing the noisome peace and each other’s company, each finding solitude in their companionship, and a sense of calm that Bucky didn’t feel with anyone else.  She was happy just sitting in his company and absorbing, she felt no need to fill the silence, and she appreciated him showing her this.  It was obviously important to him and it enabled her to get some fresh air without dealing with the looks she often got thanks to her crutch.  Eyes tended to look down, trying to find any sign of injury, but everything wrong was internal and they wouldn’t find anything, no matter how hard they stared.

‘It’s starting to get cold, doll.  You wanna head back in?’  He reached up and tentatively touched the back of her hand, checking if her fingers were warm enough, but to his surprise she turned her hand over and took his in hers.

‘Maybe just five more minutes.’  She said quietly and he smiled before looking back over the skyline.

‘Five more minutes it is.’  He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little boring snippet here. I have several medical conditions that give me chronic pain, weakness, dislocations and subluxations regularly, and a whole host of other things. I also have to use two crutches and very occasionally a wheelchair, so writing Amelia, who needed to learn to ask for more help, take it where it is offered, and accept her limitations as much as she was able, was as liberating as it was upsetting. It was quite a reality check for me but also gave me a good opportunity to try and get across just what it is like to struggle every day, when your normal is something that would stop most people in their tracks. Days are bad or worse and you learn to deal with that, and I don't want people's pity or sympathy, just some understanding. I hope Amelia can help with that, even just a little.
> 
> Okay, depressing babble over, you may carry on!
> 
> More chapters in about twelve hours!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets sent on a mission and Natasha decides it's time to introduce herself.

During their early morning run, Sam had tried to grill Bucky about his weekend, especially after what Nat had said, but he just said it was good, spent with a friend, and sped off to catch up with Steve.  Steve noticed Bucky couldn’t seem to get the smile off his face and he knew exactly why.  Agent Richards definitely seemed to have had a positive effect on him.

Bucky was true to his word and at eight-fifteen he knocked on Amelia’s door with a takeout coffee just how she liked it and a danish pastry.  He had forgotten how different she looked in a suit, having seen her casual and without make up the last two days, and while she was pretty without she was stunning with.  Her suit consisted of a straight grey shift dress, a long line matching jacket and a pair of small heeled black court shoes, and she invited him in while she got her bag and crutch.  They talked about the weekend as they rode in the elevator to her office and he not only walked her to the door but waited until she had unlocked it and got settled at her desk.  He winked at her as he left, greeting his own shrink as he passed him on the way out and whistled as he went for the elevator.

He came back at lunchtime, as promised, and took her up to the roof where he had a picnic basket waiting and a second lawn chair, and when she finished work he was waiting to help her lock up and post her mail in the chute before escorting her home.  He asked her every time how she felt, checking she didn’t need anything, and offered her the takeout he had promised over the weekend.  They ate together and she tried to convince him he didn’t need to take her to work again the next day, although she was enjoying his company immensely, but he was there at the same time the next morning, with coffee and another danish.

This became their routine, and the rest of The Avengers noticed, but Nat had her curiosity piqued the most, and she was determined, despite Steve telling her to leave it, to find out who Bucky was spending his time with.  He had already missed two movie nights and he had never been off The Avengers floors for anything other than work since he arrived.  No, Nat wanted to know what was going on.

Amelia was finishing her filing when she received a message from Bucky.  She didn’t like checking her phone during working hours but she was up to date and the doctors were all out on a business lunch, so she pulled it from her inside pocket.  He was being sent on a mission with some of the team and would let her know when he was back.  She had been expecting this so she wished him luck and promised to cook for him when he returned.  So far she had been promising to cook for him every night and he hadn't let her, anything she started he either helped extensively or took over.  She didn’t mind, and he took instructions well, but it had become something of a running joke between them.  Occasionally Steve was invited for dinner with them but he often declined, giving Bucky the opportunity to spend time with her alone.  He could see how good for him she was and thought it couldn't hurt to encourage it.

It was lunchtime and Bucky had been gone for three days now.  Amelia missed him, even after only knowing him such a short amount of time, and she hoped he was safe on his mission, but she knew the drill.  It was why she had tried to remain single once she began active duty, feeling it unfair on those she knew to have to worry about her.  She had lost touch with some good friends due to being deep undercover but it had only served to make her realise that unless someone knew the business there couldn’t be anything of a relationship.  Without him she didn’t go up to the roof, she didn't have the security clearance anyway and the steps up were a pain, especially as her pain levels seemed to be through the roof at the moment.  Her bullet wound had healed, her stitches removed, but her joints reminded her the cold weather was here, making her feel at least fifty years older than she was.  She was debating whether to go home for lunch or the cafeteria when someone came to her desk.  She looked up with her professional smile and it faltered slightly when she met the grinning face of the infamous Black Widow.

‘Natasha Romanov.  I have an appointment.’

Amelia was quite sure she didn’t, she had no appointments for another hour but she checked all the same.  ‘Uh, I’m sorry Miss Romanov, I don’t have an appointment with any of the doctors for you.  I can make you one, if you need me to?’

‘No, it’s with you.’  Nat continued to smile.

‘It is?’  Amelia asked uncertainly.

‘Your lunch is at one, right?’  Nat checked her watch.  ‘I’m two minutes early, but I was thinking we could go get a bite to eat.’

Amelia stared at her for a moment.  She wasn’t sure whether to be worried or surprised.  ‘Are you going to kill me, Miss Romanov?’  She asked honestly.

Nat laughed.  ‘No, I’m not going to kill you, I just wanted to meet you.  Lunch?’

‘Sure, okay.  Let me just…’  She locked her computer, then her drawers, grabbed her bag and crutch and carefully got to her feet.

‘You want a hand?’  Nat frowned, having not realised she was hurt until she stood tentatively and came gingerly around the desk as though each step pained her.

‘No, I’m fine, thank you.’  Amelia smiled despite her meds having almost worn off, needing food before she could take them or she could be quite ill.  ‘Where would you like to eat?’

Nat shrugged.  ‘I don’t mind.  I know a nice little deli a block over.’

‘By the time I get there it’ll be time to come back.’  Amelia stated as she locked the office door.

‘We can get a cab.’  Nat told her and it was in an uncomfortable silence that they rode the elevator down, Nat hailed a cab and they arrived at the deli.  They both got their orders, taking seats near the rear of the room, and it was only then that Nat leant on her hands and gave her a serious look.  ‘So, how do you know Barnes?’

Amelia realised she had known, deep down, that this would be the topic.  Bucky had kept her separate from all but Steve out of The Avengers, and someone was eventually bound to ask questions.  ‘He came into my office a few weeks ago and asked me to have dinner with him.  I mean, not as a date, just dinner.’

‘Huh.’  Nat sat back in her chair with her soda, taking a long drink through the straw.  ‘Are you the agent who took a bullet for him?’

‘Yeah.’  She nodded.

‘Ohhh.’  Nat dragged it out and started unwrapping her sandwich.  ‘And what are you and Barnes doing now?’

‘Doing?’  Amelia asked.  ‘I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific, Miss Romanov.’

‘Are you dating, fuck buddies, what?’

Amelia laughed out loud.  ‘We’re friends.  That’s it.’

‘You’re not after anything else from him?’  Nat eyed her suspiciously and when she looked down at her food Nat realised that maybe her assumption she was somehow spying on Bucky was wrong, maybe she just liked him.

‘He’s a nice guy.  I like spending time with him.’  She said quietly.

Nat sighed.  ‘I think I owe you an apology.’

‘Does that mean my sandwich hasn’t been poisoned and I can eat it?’  Amelia asked and Nat grinned at her honesty.

‘I didn’t do anything to your sandwich.  But, I’ll get you another soda.  I’m kidding, it’s fine.’  She held up her hand as Amelia went wide eyed.

‘You thought I was spying on him for either SHIELD or HYDRA.’  Amelia made it a statement rather than a question.

‘Can’t be too careful.’  Nat explained.  ‘You and he are really just friends?’

‘Just friends.’  She confirmed as she finally unwrapped her sandwich.

‘Wow.’  Nat shook her head.  ‘Bucky doesn’t trust easily.  You must be something special.’

‘I don’t think so.  He’s just being nice.’

‘He likes you a lot.’  Nat explained.  ‘I haven’t seen him this happy since we finally got Tony to cave over the accords and his enrolment on the team.  He’s settled in better since he met you than anything else we tried.’

‘Maybe it’s just having someone who isn't on the team to talk to, someone not business?’  Amelia suggested.

‘Maybe.’  Nat said, not believing it for a second.  ‘But I’m not convinced.’

They talked for the entirety of the lunch hour, including the cab ride back, and Nat learnt as much from watching her as she did from talking to her.  She realised this ex SHIELD agent had feelings for Bucky, maybe a little more than a crush, but she did seem genuine, and Nat liked that.  She would have a proper look through her file later but for now she invited her to join her for dinner, realising she was pretty much on her own in The Tower, and she seemed easy to talk to.  Of course, if she could find out if Bucky reciprocated, this could be an interesting development.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia meets her new neighbour, has a pain flare up, and Bucky returns to some news that has him worried.

Nat and Amelia had exchanged numbers after dinner together.  Amelia was amazed by how well she had got on with her but the evening had left her feeling tired after a long week at work.  Thankfully the next day was Saturday so she knew she could sleep late if she needed to, although in all likelihood she would be ready to get up at the normal time and just need a nap later in the day.  Her body liked its routine and anything out of the ordinary she would pay for, sooner or later.  She lay in bed while she waited for her bedtime medication to kick in, her body twingeing as her tight muscles relaxed painfully.  It took several minutes before she felt even remotely comfortable and she yawned, knowing it would be a while before she could fall asleep so she picked up her book from the nightstand and decided to try and read for a while.

She managed two pages before she heard a knock at the door. She looked over the top of her book as though it would help her realise who it was, but of course it didn’t.  She checked her phone and it told her it was almost eleven, way too late for her to be going to bed, let alone for someone to want in.  She was in The Tower, so she knew it was secure, but still.  The knock came again.  Sighing she threw back the covers and rolled herself out of bed, grabbing her crutch from by the door as she went, knowing she could always use it as a weapon if she needed to, and thinking better safe than sorry.  She went up on tiptoes and looked through the peephole to see a man in a suit, looking around.  She opened the door slowly, just far enough so she could see to frown at him.

‘Can I help you?’  She asked.

‘Hi,’ he smiled warmly at her, ‘sorry to bother you, I just moved in down the hall and I can’t get any hot water.  Is yours working?’  He wasn’t bad looking, six foot with neat blond hair and overly white teeth against his boaters tan, and he seemed polite enough, even had his ID badge on display.

‘Just a second, I’ll check.’  She closed the door again and went to her kitchenette, running the hot tap until it warmed to her touch.  She shut it of and went back to the door.  ‘Yeah, I have hot.  Sometimes you have to let it work its way through though.’

‘Is that so?’  He nodded.  ‘Maybe I was a bit impatient.  I’m Freddie, by the way.  Number four.’  He offered her his hand.

‘Amelia.  Six.’  She pointed to the number on the door before shaking his hand.

‘Well, nice to meet you, Amelia.  Maybe I’ll see you around.  Goodnight.’  And he walked back towards his apartment.

‘You’re welcome.’  She murmured as she closed and locked the door.  She hated people without manners, let alone someone knocking on her door in the middle of the night when she had just started to settle in.  She sighed and went back to bed, crawling back between the covers and trying to settle down again.

It was some hours before Amelia fell asleep, painsomnia keeping her awake beyond a decent hour, and her body woke her at its normal early time.  She staggered through to the kitchen to make a coffee and take her medication.  Today would be a long day and she was glad she had no plans.  She would take a shower in the hope the water would ease some of the pain, then put on some comfy clothes and slouch on the couch with some movies, eating when she felt able to.  She had just swallowed her tablets and the kettle had almost boiled when there was a knock on the door.  Again.  It didn’t seem that long since she had last answered it, even though the night had been long and dragged, and she slid her feet across the room to the door.

She pulled off then chain and opened it without bothering to check the peephole and wrenched the door open…to find Bucky smiling at her, until he looked her over, when his smile slipped to worry.

‘You okay, doll?’  He asked as she sighed, relieved to see him.

‘Great, better knowing you’re okay.’  She managed a smile.  ‘Just making coffee, want one?’

‘You don’t look great.’  He followed her in, closing the door behind him.

‘Just tired, that’s all.’  She got another mug down.

‘That’s all?  Honest?’  He leant on the counter beside her, concern lining his handsome face.

‘Tired and sore.’  She admitted.  ‘Have you had breakfast?’

‘Have you?’

‘I literally just got up.’  She told him as she picked up the kettle, her hands shaking faintly with the effort, but he saw it and came up beside her, putting the box he was carrying on the counter behind him.

‘Doll, go sit down, I’ve got this.’  He put his hand over hers but he could tell she was reluctant.

‘You just got back, let me make you a coffee.’  She argued, but her voice was quiet, no fight in her.

He looked at her carefully, knowing this was about her independence as much as anything.  ‘Okay.’  He stepped back again and watched her as she very precisely made their drinks, every movement well thought through and an effort.  It hurt him to see her struggling like this but he knew more than anyone how it felt to have your independence taken away, this was important so he let her carry on.

‘Could you pass the milk please, Buck?’  She asked and he smiled, knowing to ask for his help, even for such a small thing, was a personal sacrifice, but it meant she accepted what he had offered, and wasn’t pushing him away.

‘Course, sweetheart.’  He went to the fridge and passed her the small bottle that was almost half full, waiting for her to finish with it to put it back.  ‘I bought you something.’  He said as he returned to where he had left the box as she passed him one of the SI mugs.

‘You didn’t have to do that.’  She managed a smile.

‘I wanted to.  Thought about you a lot while I was gone.’  He passed her the rectangular box wrapped in red paper with a black ribbon.

‘That’s sweet.  I thought about you too.’  She pulled off the ribbon and pulled off the tape.

‘It’s just a little something.’  He tried to brush it off as unimportant but he was trying not to smile at the fact she had thought about him too.

She took off the paper to find a box of multicoloured Turkish delight in powdered sugar.  ‘Oh yum, thank you.’  She smiled at him, although her eyes remained tight with sleep deprivation and pain.   ‘I love Turkish delight.  Is this a hint as to where you’ve been?’  She asked as he picked up both of their mugs and led the way to the couch.

‘Nowhere that exotic, I admit it, I got them from a little place on the way back, no chance for any real shopping while we were gone.’

‘I still appreciate it.  Looks like breakfast is sorted.’

‘You can’t eat Turkish delight for breakfast.’  He argued as she sat beside him.  ‘Let me make you some toast or something.’

‘I really don’t actually feel up to eating anything just yet.’  She admitted as she put the box on the table, knowing it wasn’t good for her but she felt queasy from the pain before she even tried eating anything.  ‘I know you can’t discuss it but, mission okay?  Everyone home safe and well?’

‘Everyone home safe and well.’  He nodded.  ‘I want to know what’s given you the flare up of pain?’

‘Combination of things.’  She said flippantly.  ‘Long week, bad night, weather’s getting colder.’  There was a knock on the door and she huffed out a sigh.  ‘Excuse me.’  She dragged herself to the door again, wishing she had a do not disturb sign.  She opened it to find the neighbour from last night smiling at her again, this time in a white button down with the top few buttons undone and blue jeans.  ‘Yes?’

‘Did I wake you?’  He asked cheerfully.

‘No, what can I do for you…’

‘Freddie,’ he reminded her, ‘I wanted to give you these, for any inconvenience I might have caused you last night.’  He pulled a small bunch of mixed flowers in cellophane from behind his back and handed them to her.

‘That’s sweet, thank you.’  She replied.  ‘Did you get your water working?’

‘Like a dream, your suggestion worked.’  He grinned. 

‘Good.  If you don’t mind, I need to head back in.’

‘No, no.  You do that.  If you ever want to grab a coffee, I’m just down the hall.’

‘Great, thanks.’  She shut the door on him and walked back into the apartment.

‘Flowers?’  Bucky asked as she came back and put them on the counter.

‘New neighbour, got me out of bed at stupid o’clock last night because he didn’t know how taps work.’  Amelia was really at the end of her patience about the matter, just because she was so tired and cranky from pain and sleepiness.

‘And he bought you flowers?’  Bucky frowned, a pang of jealousy running through him.

‘I guess.  I like the Turkish delight better.’  She smiled.

‘Is that why you’re tired, that jerk waking you up?’  He nodded towards the door.

‘It was a long, tiring week, and I had a late dinner last night so I was already late getting to bed.’

‘Late dinner?’  He knew she liked her routine and part of that was to do with her eating with her medication.

‘You won’t believe who with.’  She reached for her coffee, holding it carefully in both hands.

‘I probably won’t.’

‘Natasha.’

‘Natasha?’  He asked in disbelief.  ‘Natasha Romanov, Natasha?’

‘The very same.’  She sipped her coffee.

‘How?’

‘Well, we went to a restaurant and we ate dinner.’

He pulled a face at her.  ‘You know, doll, you’re hilarious.’

‘I know.’

‘I meant how did you and Natasha end up at a restaurant together?’

‘She wanted to meet me, I guess.  She came by yesterday lunchtime and gave me the third degree over subs that weren’t poisoned and she asked me to join her for dinner.’

‘Wait, poisoned subs?’  He frowned.

‘Honestly thought she took me to lunch to bump me off.’  She admitted.  ‘Or give me some sort of truth serum to see if I was HYDRA trying to get to you or something.’

‘She is almost as much the mother hen as Steve.’  He replied.  ‘As you’re still breathing I guess you passed the test.’

‘Seems that way.’  She suppressed a yawn.

‘Doll, how much sleep did you get?’

‘Four hours maybe.’

‘That’s not enough.  Go back to bed.’

‘I don’t want to lay down anymore.  It’s like a mattress of disappointment with scratchy blankets.’  She complained.

He gave her a sympathetic smile.  ‘So prop yourself up and watch a movie or something, but your body needs to rest.’

The yawn finally escaped her, making her eyes water.  ‘But it’s boring.’  She grumbled.

‘I’ll stay with you, if you want.  Keep you company.’

‘Thanks, but I’m sure you have better things to do than babysit me again.  Like mission reports?’

‘I did mine on the way back.  I’m all caught up.’  He said proudly.

‘Teachers pet.’  She smiled.

‘Have you had your morning meds?’  He asked and she nodded.  ‘Good, back to bed.’  He stood and offered her his hands.

‘You’re a bully.’  She said, taking his hands all the same and letting him slowly draw her to her feet.

‘Nah, I’m just used to stubborn punks who don’t take care of themselves.’  He winked at her.

‘I’m in the same category as Steve now, am I?’

‘Well, you’re stubborn, particularly when it comes to admitting you’re weaknesses, which isn’t a bad thing, but sometimes you just have to give in.’  He put her ahead of him in the doorway.  ‘Now give in and get in that bed.’

‘Okay, I give.’  She did as he suggested and he passed her her laptop.

‘Now pick a movie.’  He went back into the living room and collected her mug, putting it on her bedside cabinet.  ‘I can go, if you’d rather.’  He said quietly as she glanced up at him.

‘I’d rather you stayed, if you don’t mind?  Even just for a little while, otherwise I know it’s going to be a long weekend.’

‘You think the flare will last that long?’

‘Who knows?  I hope not, I have housework to do.’  She laughed unfunnily.

‘Don’t worry about that.  Just rest up.’  He went back into the living room and got his coffee, noticing the newspaper open on the table on the apartment listings.  He brought it back with him as he went around the bed and put his mug down.  ‘You moving out, doll?’

‘Trying to.’  She looked up at him.

‘Why?’

‘This is just the temporary accommodation.  We’re supposed to try and find our own place within a couple of months.’

‘You’re really moving out of The Tower?’  He sat on the bed with one leg bent, the other on the floor.

‘At these rents I’m moving so far away I’ll be commuting for hours.’  She held the laptop out for him to choose a movie instead.

‘Jeez, doll, these are miles away.  You can’t move that far.’  He looked over the listings as he took the laptop with his other hand.

‘Will you miss me?’  She grinned at him, leaning her head to face him in the pillows.

‘Hell yeah, but I’m more concerned about you being able to do the commute.’

‘I’ll figure it out.’  She took the paper off him, glancing at the few places she had marked with a star which were in her price range but almost too far to be practical, before dropping it on the floor.

‘You shouldn’t have to figure it out.  What are they going to do?  Kick you out?’

‘I have no idea, but it’s in my contract.  Temp accommodation provided while you search for a permanent residence.’

‘Harsh.’  He muttered as he looked over the movies.  ‘How about this one?’

‘Oh I love that one.’  She smiled at him.  ‘But it’s more of a romcom.’

‘I don’t mind.  Most comedies have some kind of romantic element somewhere, right?’

‘I guess so.’  She let him set it up and shifted into a comfortable position on her side facing him so she could see the screen on the bed between them.

They watched the first ten minutes before Bucky spoke again.  ‘Let me speak to Pepper, see what we can do about accommodation.’

‘Really, Buck,’ she yawned, ‘it’s okay, I’ll figure it out myself.’

‘Thing is, you don’t have to.’  He replied and turned to face her, finding her eyes closed, her breathing even.  She had fallen asleep in that moment after speaking.  He sighed.  He had come back from the mission with his mind made up, he was going to ask her on a date, an actual date, but she was exhausted, in so much pain he could see her trying to hide it, getting flowers from strange men and moving out of The Tower?  He couldn’t ask now, when she was struggling and had so much going on, but he would try and make things easier for her.  Silently he got off the bed and went back to the living room, pulling her bedroom door closed behind him.  He took out his Stark Phone and called Pepper, just like he suggested.  If anyone could help Amelia it would be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's getting the douchebumps from Freddie then?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting these today on one of my flare up days, so you might get a lot of chapters, just as I try and keep myself busy!

Amelia woke up in the same position she fell asleep in, which wasn’t unusual, she normally woke up to change positions anyway, but she knew once she moved the pain would start again.  The movie had finished, her laptop was off, perhaps sleep mode kicked in having been on too long, and beside her on the other side of the bed was a sleeping super soldier, laying on his back, ankles crossed, fingers laced on his chest.  He looked so peaceful she didn’t want to wake him but she did need to move.  Carefully she closed the lid on the laptop before pushing herself up with her hands enough to turn onto her back, gritting her teeth as pain coursed through her, when Bucky’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist tightly.  She gasped more in surprise than anything else and turned to see Bucky looking at her wide eyed.

‘Damn, sorry, doll.’  He said as he let her go.  ‘Did I hurt you?’

‘Scared the shit out of me, but no, not hurt.’  She laughed as she pressed her hand to her chest against her racing heart.  ‘I didn’t mean to wake you.’

‘Well, I didn’t mean to scare you or fall asleep, so call it even?’

‘Deal.’  She nodded and they just laid there for a few minutes.  ‘Did you see the whole movie?’

‘Missed the end.’  He admitted as he checked his watch.  ‘It’s past lunchtime, you need some food and your next dose of meds.’

‘I swear you know my routine better than I do.’  She shook her head against the pillow.

‘Always good to have a backup.  What can I get you to eat?’

‘I’ll help.’  She said as he got off the bed and she carefully pushed herself into a sitting position.

‘No, you’ll stay put.’

‘I need to stretch my muscles out.’  She argued and he passed her her crutch.

‘Fine, but let me give you a hand up.’

‘Okay.’  She said reluctantly and let him hold her arm as she got to her feet.  She should have eaten sooner and she could feel the lack of energy effecting her stability.  She moved slowly and Bucky stayed with her until she seemed to find her feet before heading into the kitchen to raid the fridge.  He had made sure she had a local grocery store deliver food for her twice a week, she ordered it and they delivered, which meant she was never as low on food as she had been when they first met.

‘Grilled cheese, doll?’

‘Sounds good.’  She replied as she headed into the bathroom.

Bucky looked at the flowers on the side as he waited for their food to cook.  He wanted to toss them in the trash but she might have wanted to keep them, so he searched through the cupboards until he found a vase and filled it with water, throwing the flowers in haphazardly, but at least they wouldn't die so fast.

‘Thanks for that.’  She smiled as she came back across the living room.  Her walk wasn’t as slow as it had been when he first arrived which meant she was slowly improving and he was glad to see it.  He hated seeing her in so much pain but there was little to nothing he could do about it other than support her, which he really didn’t mind.  He rather enjoyed being able to take care of her.

‘Wouldn’t do to have them wilt.’  He replied.  ‘Sandwiches are nearly ready.  Go sit comfy somewhere and I’ll bring them.’

‘You spoil me, Buck.’  She leant on him briefly, her head on his bicep as she rubbed his forearm softly.

‘Classy dame like you deserves spoiling.’  He smirked down at her as she glanced up at his reply.

‘I wouldn’t go so far as classy.’  She answered before grabbing two bottles of water and taking them back to her room.  ‘Do you want to watch the end of the movie?’  She called back.

‘Sure.  You won’t kick me out of bed if I get crumbs in it, will you?’

‘As long as you’re the one sitting on them, no.’  She laughed.

‘She won’t kick me out of bed.’  He murmured to himself with a small smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper looks into the details which Tony puts his cupid hat on. Again.

Pepper was looking over the file for one Amelia Richards.  Invalided in the Triskelion attack she had chosen to stay on with the company despite extensive damage to nerves, muscles and ligaments, causing chronic pain and impaired movement.  She couldn’t understand why she wasn’t already in a program that would help her as an employee, including priority accommodation.  She more than qualified.  She was on company insurance for her medication, how she kept the many tablets straight with times of day and dosage she didn’t know, but she hadn’t completed any of the paperwork for further help.  She bit her lip as she thought.  She could get her priority accommodation and, if she chose to live outside of The Tower, transport to and from, but she hadn’t applied.  Maybe there was a reason, or maybe she didn’t know about it, but it should have been brought to her attention by human resources.  One thing was for certain, she would be contacting HR first thing Monday morning, Barnes was right, she should be receiving more help than she was.

‘What are you working on?’  Tony asked as he came into their living area, noting she was putting down her Stark Pad.

‘Just something for Barnes.  Nothing important.’  She said dismissively.

He frowned at her.  ‘Something going on with him?’

‘Nothing you need to worry about.’

‘Wilson says he’s got a girl.’

‘And why would that be either mine, or your, business?’  She smirked at him.

‘You’re the one working on a Saturday.’  He reminded her.

‘Not working.’  She argued.  ‘I just had to check something, like I said.’

‘Has he got a girl?’  He pressed as he sat on the couch beside her.

‘Why don’t you ask him?’  She reached for her coffee.

‘You know he’s not comfortable around me.’

‘I can’t think why that is.’  She gave him a sardonic look.  ‘It’s not like you tried to kill him for something he did under HYDRA brainwashing or anything.’

‘I apologised for that.’  He reminded her.

‘Did you?’  She gave him raised eyebrows.  ‘Because I seem to remember you agreeing to allow him onto the team and to help him get over his programming, but not one sorry passed your lips.’

‘He knows I mean well.’

‘Does he?’

‘Sure.’

‘Maybe you should make sure.

‘Hmm.’  He narrowed his eyes.

‘Oh no, I know that look.’  Pepper said warningly.

‘Yeah?’  He smiled slyly.

‘Don’t even think about it, whatever it is.’

‘It’s a nice idea, I promise.’  He put his arm around her.  ‘We should have a dinner party.  Plus one for everyone.’

‘So you can see who Barnes brings?’

‘Sure, if he isn’t keeping this mystery girl a secret.’

‘You’re a matchmaking menace.’

‘If you’re referring to Loki and Sigyn I am happy to take full responsibility for that.’

‘You can’t take credit for that, that was fate.’  Pepper reminded him.

‘I kinda can, partially.’

‘Because you suggested to Hill she ask Xavier for suggestions?’

‘That and my amazing date planning skills.’

‘Speaking of dates, don’t you owe me about twelve for the ones you’ve had to cancel for emergencies?’

‘I’m sure it’s not that many.’

‘It might be more.’  She said as he leant in and kissed her cheek.

‘Does a dinner party count as one?’

‘No.’  She smirked at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night Bucky to the rescue, finds his courage and asks for help from an unlikely source. Plus LOKI, because we love Loki, even in small doses! He'll be back again in a few chapters!

The problem with sleeping during the day was your body then didn’t want to sleep at night.  Amelia had convinced Bucky to go home after he made sure she had had a good dinner and didn’t need anything else.  She did feel a little better, her meds seemed to be taking the edge off and her insomnia was just the fact her body had rested for too long, so rather than go to bed she decided to sit on the couch and watch a movie, having had enough of laying down, while crocheting the start of a blanket.  She had learnt from her mum when she was very young and hadn’t picked it up again until she was recovering from her injuries, it was a good way to keep her fingers moving, especially in the cold weather.  Also she had an amazing selection of homemade hats and wrist warmers to show for it, not that she went anywhere to wear them.

She decided to make herself a warm drink in the hope it would help her feel ready to go to bed, cocoa of course, and while the kettle was boiling there was a knock at her door.

‘Need to get that sign.’  She muttered to herself as she went and looked through the peephole.  Of course, it was Freddie.  Who else would be knocking on her door in the middle of the night but a perfect stranger?  She opened the door and looked at him expectantly.

‘I noticed your light on, everything okay?’  He asked, trying to look around her.

‘Everything is fine, thanks.  Do you make it a habit to knock on strangers doors in the middle of the night?’

‘Are we strangers?’  He asked cheerfully.

‘Pretty much.’

‘We should change that.  Do you want to go out some time?’

She started.  She hadn't been asked out in a long time, even when she was working as a field agent offers had been few and far between because she kept herself to herself.  ‘Uh, I don’t think so.’  She automatically replied.  Something about the man put her on edge, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

‘Come on, why not?’  He leant on the door frame.  ‘I’m new here, you could show me around.’

‘I probably couldn’t.  Only been here a few weeks myself.’  She assured him as she slipped her hand into her robe pocket, finding her phone.  ‘Just a sec, got a message.  Been waiting for it.’  She smiled politely as she pulled the phone up and brought up Bucky’s number.

A ~ Are you up?

She asked before looking back at Freddie.  ‘Sorry, business.  Been waiting all day for the reply.’  She replied smoothly.

‘Someone is messaging you about business this late on a Saturday night?’  He said skeptically.

‘Time zones.’  She explained as the phone buzzed in her hand.

B ~ I sure am, doll.  Daytime naps mess up a sleep schedule, don’t they?

A ~ Hate to ask but could you pop down?

Bucky stared at his phone, she wanted him to stop by in the middle of the night?  That was odd.

B ~ Something up?

A ~ Small nuisance.

She replied before cramming the phone back in her pocket as Freddie tried to see what she was typing.

‘Business?’

‘Actually more like none of yours.  I have family overseas.  But I’m going to head to bed now, so goodnight.’  She went to close the door just as the kettle began to boil loudly behind her.

‘Sounds like you’re making a drink.  Mind if I join you?’

‘Actually…’  She started but he leant on the door and she couldn’t hold it.

‘I won’t stay long.’  He smiled as he strolled in.

B ~ What’s wrong, doll?

Amelia didn’t answer and he was already slipping on his boots and heading to the door, the second she said she needed him in fact.

B ~ Amelia?  What’s wrong?

B ~ Whatever it is, just hold on, I’m on my way.

He bypassed the elevator all together and hit the stairs, running down three at a time and cutting every corner he could effortlessly.

‘I didn’t actually invite you in.’  Amelia looked at the man standing in her living area, having smelled alcohol on him as he passed.  That was all she needed.  She walked into the room, leaving the door open hoping to get him back out through it.

‘One coffee and if you still want me to leave I will.’  He said with a small smile.  ‘But I promise you, you won’t.’

‘I was making a drink to take to bed.’

‘Even better.’  He leered at her.

‘No, you need to leave.’  She said firmly, wishing she hadn’t left her crutch in the bedroom.  She would feel a lot better with it in her hand about now.

‘I’ll help you make the nightcaps.’  He came and took her arm, encouraging her towards the kitchen.

‘Seriously, get the hell out of my apartment!’  She pulled out of his grip and glared at him.  ‘This is your last warning.’

‘Really?’  He advanced on her and she backed up as rapidly as she could until her back hit the wall.  ‘And what are you going to do about it?’

‘You home, sweetheart?  Your door’s open!’  Bucky called, announcing his presence and Freddie backed off again, looking towards the door as none other than The Winter Soldier strode into the apartment.

‘Right here, Bucky.’  She sighed in relief.

‘Sorry I’m so late.’  He leant down and kissed her cheek before straightening, glancing at Freddie then back at her.  ‘Who’s this?’

‘This is my neighbour, Freddie.’

‘The guy who bought you the flowers?’

‘Yeah.’

Bucky turned to him and gave him a small, tight smile.  ‘Don’t blame you, my girl is something special alright.  But she’s also spoken for.’  He made sure he put himself between the two of them and stared the man down.

‘She didn’t say she had a boyfriend.’  Freddie started towards the door.

‘You didn’t give me the chance.’  She pointed out as Bucky wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

‘I’ll be going.’  Freddie headed towards the door.

‘Night!’  Bucky called after him before stalking to the door, slamming it and locking it.  ‘You okay, doll?’  He turned back to her as she let out a relieved breath and leant against the back of the sofa.

‘Yeah, thanks to you.’  She swallowed heavily.

‘What happened?’

‘He saw my light on, invited himself in for a drink when he heard the kettle boiling.’  She rubbed her fingers over her forehead.

‘What a fat-head.’  He put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug before he realised what he was doing.  He had realised she was shaking from his earlier touch and wanted to comfort her, but while touching didn’t come easy to him this seemed natural, the right thing to do.

Amelia’s eyes went wide as she found herself snuggled against Bucky’s broad chest, his arms tight around her.  They hadn’t hugged before, he’d carried her and she had wrapped her arms around him, but not an actual hug.  It was everything she imagined it could be and more.  He smelled amazing, slightly of mint and some other, more earthy scent, and his hands slid up and down her back comfortingly.  She curved her arms around him, grateful of the comfort.  ‘Thank you for coming.  I didn’t know what else to do.  He makes me nervous.’

‘What number does he live at?’  Bucky asked, his voice rumbling through her.

‘Four.’

‘So, right next door?’  He pointed to the kitchen wall.

‘Yeah.  The sooner I find a place of my own the better.’  She shuddered.

‘Hey, it’s okay.  Don’t hurry out on account of that knucklehead.’  He leant back and looked down at her.  ‘Something else might come up.’

‘Pretty to think so.’  She smiled slightly.  ‘Do you want a drink?  I was having cocoa.’

‘Sure.’  He let her step out of his arms and immediately felt emptier for it.  It felt good to hold her and he would give anything to do it again, or even whenever he liked.  It made up his mind, if nothing else.  He had to ask her out.  ‘So, I was thinking,’ he started, automatically going to the fridge for the milk for her.

‘Is that a wise move?  Next thing you’ll be getting ideas, and a pretty little thing like you shouldn’t fill his head too much.’  She winked at him as he put the bottle beside her.

‘I’m a lot of things, pretty isn’t one of them.’  He laughed.

‘I don’t know, when you shave that scruff and show off the chin dimple you are.’

‘I’m still not sure pretty feels right.’  He screwed up his nose.

‘Okay, tell me what you’ve been thinking instead.’  She poured the water, still careful knowing her body could betray her at any moment.

‘I was thinking, maybe when you’re feeling up to it, we could grab dinner together.’

‘We have dinner all the time.’  She smiled at him briefly before going back to stirring their mugs.

‘Yeah, I know, but I meant, out, like at a restaurant.  Kind of like…a date.’

She stopped stirring and turned a look of disbelieving shock on him.  ‘A date?’

‘You know, if you want to.  If not then just dinner is good.’  He pushed his hands in his pockets and damn if it wasn’t the cutest thing, seeing The Winter Soldier looking all bashful and hesitant.

‘I’d love to go on a date with you, Bucky.’  She said quietly.

‘You would?’  He said in surprise.

‘I would.’  She nodded.

‘That’s great!’  He broke into a grin, probably one of the most relieved and relaxed looks she had ever seen him give.  ‘I mean, whenever you feel up to it just let me know, I’ll book us a table, the whole nine yards.’

‘How about Friday?’  She suggested as she added milk to their cups, unable to keep the smile off her own face.

‘This Friday?’  He checked.

‘Pending any disasters of Avenger proportions, of course.’  She added.

‘That’s fine, I’ll get on it.’  He accepted the mug she gave him.

‘Just let me know the time and I’ll be ready.’

‘You want to make it early, so your meds don’t get messed up?’

‘Maybe an hour or so after work?  Give me time to change?’  

‘Sure.’

He sipped his cocoa, not easy while grinning inanely.  She said yes.  He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.  He stayed long enough to finish his drink, talking with Amelia about what kind of restaurant they should try, then made sure she locked the door properly after him as he left.  He hadn’t liked the inordinate amount of attention that guy had been paying her but he couldn’t think of a good enough reason to stay besides worry, and he didn’t want to scare her.  He was certain if he had any sense he would now leave her alone, but you could never be sure.  He hit the button for the elevator and his left arm locked for a second.  He was used to having recalibrate the old one, so he rolled his shoulder back on instinct, but forgot this one worked slightly differently and it locked again.

‘Dammit.’  He murmured as he took his phone out with his right hand and brought up the FRIDAY interface.  ‘Hi, FRIDAY, is Tony still awake?’

‘He’s in his lab, Tin Man.’

Bucky sighed at the nickname Stark had made his AI call him.  ‘Can you let him know I’m on my way down?  Problem with the arm.’

‘Will do.’

He hit the button for the lab and rode down as he considered just what a weird evening it had been, so much happening so late at night, but he couldn’t complain, not one little bit.  He walked into Tony’s lab and the speakers began playing “If I Only Had A Heart” as he crossed the threshold, just as it always did, and Tony began whistling along from further into the room.  Bucky couldn’t see him but followed the sound to find him leaning over what looked like a half dismantled jet engine, with Loki on his knees to one side with a small glowing object in his hand.

‘Will you ever grow out of these childish games, Anthony?’  He asked as he nodded to Bucky.

‘The God of Mischief, who is over a thousand, is moaning at me for playing games when I’m a fraction of his age?  What’s the issue, Bourne?’  He turned to Bucky.

‘Arm’s locked.  Keep forgetting not to try recalibrate it when it sticks.’

‘I’ll get the kit.’  He pointed to Loki as he got up.  ‘Don’t fix it without me.’

‘And steal your glory?’  Loki called after him.  ‘Would I do such a thing?’  He reached into the engine and removed a small nut that was causing all the problems and tucked it in his pocket so Anthony could say he fixed the problem himself.

‘Don’t you have a wife at home wondering where you are?’  Bucky asked as Loki got to his feet, wiping his hands on a rag.

‘Under normal circumstances, yes, however she is visiting Sif on Asgard and revisiting many of the haunts of our youth.’  He went to a bench and picked up a mug.  ‘Would you like a coffee, sergeant?’

‘It’s just Bucky, and I’m good thanks.’

‘Very well.  Liquid ambrosia, Anthony?’  He called.

‘Please, Chaos.’  He shouted as he came back across the room and unrolled a tool kit on a bench on the opposite side of the room.  ‘Come take a seat.’  He pushed out a stool.

Bucky did so without a word, making sure he was side on to Tony so he could access the panels easily.  The new vibranium arm provided by T’Challa and the combined tech of Wakanda and Stark  Industries had made what had been a state of the art arm seem dated in comparison but the old habit of trying to recalibrate it was harder to break and, as with all new tech, it still had a few bugs.

‘You need to quit trying to reboot it.’  Tony reminded him.

‘I know.’  He said without looking at him.

‘If you find it sticking just relax, it’ll unstick itself.  When you roll it it tenses the sensors from your shoulder muscles and it all locks up.’

‘I noticed.’

‘If you have to, roll both, it evens out.’

‘We’ve been over this.’  Bucky said, feeling like a kid being berated by a parent.

‘And yet we’re here again.’  He flipped up a panel and, turning on the head torch he wore, took two small tools out of the roll and slid them into the arm.

Bucky sat in silence as Tony worked, his good mood rapidly evaporating.  He understood why Tony was short with him, he was grateful he had agreed to give him another chance, but as he was the only person capable of repairing his arm in the country he was beholden to him more often than he wanted to be.  Honestly, he should have been called Snark, not Stark.

Tony moved some internal panels aside and finally found the jammed sections, releasing them one at a time with the aid of the tools.  The arm was so sensitive it ran off Bucky’s nervous system, and as such it was it was easy to jam up.  The whole thing was a learning curve, even though they had HYDRA’s original blueprints to go off and improve from.  With assistance and vibranium from T’Challa he was proud of what they had achieved.  Similar to the last in build but black, the internal sensors were far more state of the art, and the fact Tony had added internal blue lighting really just ramped up the cool, in his opinion.

The silence was awkward, even with Tony’s metal music playing in the background, and he realised he had to try and tone it down a little, be more polite, if he wanted Bucky to agree to the dinner party.

‘So, Sam said you made a new friend.’

‘Yeah, I did.’  Bucky replied noncommittally.

‘That’s good.  What’s she called?’

Bucky gave him a sideways glance, expecting to see a teasing look on his face but he was concentrating on what he was doing.  ‘Amelia.’

‘Cute.’

‘She is.’

‘I meant the name, but okay.’  He swapped out one of the tools for a finer one.  ‘Kind of good timing, you meeting a girl.’

‘And why’s that?’  Bucky waited for whatever remark he wanted to make.

‘Because I’m throwing a dinner party at the weekend and you’ll need a partner.’

‘I’ll…you’re…what?’  Bucky gave him his full attention, not quite believing what he heard.

‘Dinner party, couples thing, or at least close acquaintances.  Think she’ll come as your plus one?’

‘Maybe, I don’t know.  Why are you throwing a couples party?  There aren’t that many of the team who have partners.  Loki’s the only one who’s married.’

‘Not the only one.’  He said slowly as he edged the tools out, careful not to catch anything.

‘Who else is married?’  Bucky asked in confusion.

‘Clint.  Wife and three kids.’

‘Really?’

‘Really, but he and Nat will still be one another’s dates, no doubt.’

‘But just those two are married?’  Bucky checked he hadn’t missed anything else.

‘Me and Pepper, couple, undefined exactly, other than it’s working right now.  Thor and Jane Foster.  Steve and Sharon, are they still on again/off again?’

‘Punk doesn’t tell me anything.  Not about him and Sharon anyway.’

‘So they’re a maybe.’  Tony nodded as he closed the final panel.  ‘Good as new.  So I can put you and Amelia down for dinner?’

‘Maybe, I should ask her first.  She has a tight schedule.’

‘Wondered what you were gonna say then.’  Tony smirked.  ‘Anyway, ask her, let me know.  Need to finalise numbers.’

‘Thanks.  For the arm.’  He added.  ‘And the invitation.’

‘Well, resident genius has to earn the title.’  He shrugged.  ‘What were you doing up so late anyway?’

‘Brief rescue mission.’  He smiled slightly as he got up.  ‘Amelia has some jerk living next door to her who thought it was okay to barge into her apartment.’

‘That’s never okay.  She alright?’

‘Bit shook up but I think he got the hint.’

‘Territorial much?’

‘What?’  Bucky frowned.

‘About your girl.  Riding to the rescue in the middle of the night, or were you bunking over?’

‘No, I wasn’t bunking over.’  Bucky started backing towards the door as Loki came back through it with a coffee for Stark and a tea for himself.

‘So white knight then?’  Stark suggested.

‘She asked me to help.’

‘Damsel in distress.’  He pointed to him with a wink.  ‘Can’t wait to meet her.’

‘She might not be able to make it.’  Bucky replied as he reached the door.  ‘I’ll ask though.’  He really hoped she didn’t want to go.  He didn’t understand why Stark was being so relatively nice.  He knew most of The Avengers, Sam especially, were overly curious about Amelia, but he wanted to keep this just for them for now before the team stepped in with their no doubt many questions.  Steve liked her, Nat liked her and, most importantly, he liked her.  That was all that mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia gets some worrying news, Sam challenges Bucky and Steve observes.

Amelia felt much better on Sunday.  She slept for just over six hours, a good night for her, and she felt the need to get out for a little while.  Last night had left her needing some space other than her apartment and she knew there was a little convenience store on the corner she should be able to make easy enough.  When she had had a flare up she knew it was important not to do too much too fast but a gentle stroll to the store and back might help.

She chose an across body bag with extra space in it in case she decided to buy anything so her hands would still be free; there was nothing fun about putting yourself off balance with a crutch; and dressed casually in jeans, her favourite red sweater and boots, which took a little putting on but were worth it for warm feet.  She debated messaging Bucky and asking if he needed anything but she knew he would insist on coming along, and she didn’t want to make him cancel whatever else he might have had planned.

She got on the elevator, not really paying attention to who was already on it, putting her keys in her coat pocket.  ‘Could you press for the lobby, please?’  She asked as the woman already there was standing in front of the buttons.

‘Sure.’  She pressed the button and flashed her a small smile, doing a double take.  ‘You’re Amelia Richards, right?’

Amelia finally looked up at the tall red head and realised who she was sharing an elevator with.  ‘How does Pepper Potts know who I am?’

‘It’s a long story.  Good to meet you.’  She offered her her hand.

‘You too.’

‘Going out?’

‘Just a walk to the store.  Need to stretch my legs.’

Pepper nodded and took out her phone.  ‘I’m actually glad we met.  I was going to call by your office Monday to make an appointment.’

‘For the doctors?’  Amelia wrinkled her nose in confusion.

‘No, for you.’  She chuckled.  ‘With me and human resources.’

‘Sounds ominous.’  Amelia said as her stomach turned.  She had suspected the company might have tried to get rid of her, if they could, due to her conditions, and working at The Avengers Tower was high profile, they might want just that, and this didn’t sound good.  ‘Should I bother going into work or just go straight to HR?’  Bags packed, she didn’t say.

‘Just go straight to HR, and don’t worry.  It’s nothing to worry about.’  She smiled and Amelia thought it was meant to be reassuring.

‘Okay.  Will you let my office know?  Or do they already?’  She assumed her position had already been filled, maybe even by a temp.

‘They’ll know.’  Pepper gave her one last smile as the elevator doors opened on her floor.  ‘I’ll see you in the morning.’

‘Yeah, thanks.’  Amelia sighed once the doors closed.  She didn’t feel like going for a walk anymore.  If she was going to be leaving she would be ready.

 

Bucky got back from his morning run which he had gone on later than normal due to sleeping in.  Steve had messaged him to check in, he would be in the gym if he wanted to join him, and he would head straight there, planning on working out a little before showering and checking in with Amelia.  She had to still be tired after her late night too and he didn’t want to wake her if she could rest.  He stood by the elevators in the lobby and caught a glimpse of his reflection.  When he got back from the lab last night he had shaved, remembering how Amelia had called him pretty, and had tied his hair back for his run.  Some small strands had come loose but he was mostly still neat.  He still wasn’t convinced pretty was the right word however.  The third elevator along pinged open and he headed towards it, hoping it would be empty, but instead found Amelia leaning in the corner, looking at the floor with an unfocused look on her face.

‘If it isn’t my favourite dame.’  Bucky grinned as he stepped onto the elevator and she looked up in surprise.

‘Oh, hey, Buck.’  She managed a small smile.

‘You getting out?’

She shook her head.  ‘Just riding the elevator.’  She said quietly as the doors closed.  ‘Morning run?’  She asked, as though it wasn’t obvious.

‘Yeah, late one.  Arm locked up when I left yours, had to have some tinkering in the lab to unlock it.’  He flexed his arm showing it was all okay.

She nodded.  ‘All good now?’

‘As new.’  He wiggled his fingers.

‘Is it cold out?’  She asked.

‘A little.  Smells like we had a frost.’

‘Explains why my fingers ache.’  She laughed quietly.

‘You sure you weren’t going out, doll?  You have your coat and everything.’  He frowned, finally taking in her outfit.

‘Changed my mind on the way down.’

‘You okay?’

‘Thought about heading to the store but then I remembered I have stuff to do at home.’

‘It can wait until tomorrow.  I’ll walk with you to the store.’  He reached for the buttons to send them back to the lobby but she put her hand over his wrist, flesh on metal, and it was so cold she almost pulled away.

‘No, it’s okay.  I do need to get back.’

He turned his hand over so he could hold hers, the fingerless glove warmer than the bare metal.  ‘You want a hand?’

‘Looks like I already got one.’  She joked.  ‘But no, it’s okay.’

He looked at her hand in his and turned to face her, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, the sensors in his hand letting him feel the smoothness of her skin.  ‘I’m going to spar with Steve, you wanna come watch?’

‘I should…’

‘Come on, half an hour?’  He smiled and something inside her seemed to melt.

‘Just half an hour, then I really have to go.’

‘Great.  I needed to ask you something else too.  You know we arranged to go out Friday?’

‘Need to cancel?’  She asked, liking what his hand was doing not only to hers but to her insides, the excited fluttering making her heart rate accelerate too.  She knew there would be a chance she might have to cancel but she would wait until the last minute, just in case she was still in the city.

‘No, nothing of the sort.  We’ve been invited to a dinner party on Saturday and I wondered if it would be too much for you?  Doing both.  Because we don’t have to go.’

‘A dinner party?’  She said in surprise and swallowed.  ‘I don’t know.  Who invited us?’

‘Stark.’   Bucky replied.  ‘Team thing, although I’m not convinced it’s not just his way of getting to meet you.’

‘I, erm, might not be around Saturday.  Can I let you know tomorrow?’

‘Might not be around?’  He asked in confusion.

‘I have a meeting in the morning with HR.  And Miss Potts.  Always assume the worst.’

‘What’s the worst?’  He knew what it was about and was surprised Pepper had arranged it so fast.

‘Honourable discharge.  Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.’

‘It’s not that.’  He reassured her with a smile.  ‘I asked her to see what we could do about accommodation for you.  I hope you don’t mind?’

She sort of stared at him, unsure whether to get mad or be grateful.  ‘You spoke to her?’

‘While you were asleep.  She seemed to think you could get help and…’ he paused before finishing his sentence, ‘I don’t really want you to leave.’

‘Bucky, that’s sweet, but I have to try do this on my own.’

‘No, you don’t.  Take help where you can get it.’

‘It’s not easy…’

‘Asking for help.  I know.’  He interrupted her.  ‘But you can at least take some from me?’  He made it a question rather than a statement, letting her know he wanted permission to help her, even though he had taken the initiative on this.

‘So, I’m not getting fired?  Or reposted?’

‘No, you’re stuck here, I think.’  He gave her a lopsided smile.

‘Actually a relief.’  She admitted.

‘You don’t think I’d let them kick you out, do you?’

‘Maybe.  If you changed your mind about Friday you could have arranged for me to be shipped off rather than cancel.’  She narrowed her eyes at him.

‘You’re not off the hook that easily.’

The elevator stopped to pick up another passenger and Bucky turned, putting himself side on to Amelia as he automatically assessed their new passenger, and he sighed.  ‘Wilson.’

‘Barnes.’  Sam replied before doing a double take and realising he was holding this girl’s hand.  A large grin spread across his face.  ‘And you must be Amelia.’  He offered her his hand.

‘Do all The Avengers know who I am?’  She asked as Bucky stepped to her side and finally released her hand so she could shake Sam’s.

‘Sam Wilson, and yeah, pretty much, although I wasn’t expecting someone quite so beautiful.’

‘Are you done?’  Bucky growled, noting Sam still hadn’t let go of her hand.

‘Not quite.’  Sam threw him a grin.  ‘You have got to come see us up on The Avengers floors.  Plenty of entertainment for an evening, whatever you’re into.’

‘And if I’m into quiet movies at home?’  Amelia asked as she slowly took her hand back, realising there was some sort of tension between the two men.

‘That can be arranged too.’

‘Already has.’  She glanced at Bucky with a smile.

‘Where you heading, Wilson?’  Bucky asked before he could ask anything else.

‘Gym.  You?’

‘Same.’

‘You coming to watch me kick this losers ass?’  Sam hooked his finger towards Bucky.

‘You wish.’  Bucky rolled his eyes.

‘I was going with Buck.’  She replied.

‘I’ll try not to embarrass him too much.’  Sam winked as the elevator reached the floor and he went out first.

‘Ignore him, he can be a jerk sometimes.’  Bucky explained as he walked beside her from the elevator.

‘It’s okay.’  She let him lead her through a corridor leading to the gym.

‘I thought it would just be me a Steve down here at this time on a Sunday.’

‘Well, you guys never seem to stop working, even when you're off duty.’  She remarked as she unzipped her coat.

‘You want me put that in a locker for you, and your bag?  They're secure.’  He offered as they reached the gym door.

‘Sure.’  She rested her crutch on the wall and let Bucky hold her bag while she slipped off her coat, and she noticed he angled himself towards her in case she showed any signs of unsteadiness.  It made her hide a smile.  Most people just stared at her when she was able to move around without her crutch, as though there were nothing wrong if she could manage for a few moments, but not him.  She hooked two fingers on her right hand in the loop of her coat to carry but Bucky took it from her without a word, careful not to hurt her as he did.

‘Lockers are off the main room, so I’ll drop these in and bring you the key and a chair.’  He promised as he reached for the door.

‘Thanks.’

As they entered Sam and Steve stopped talking and looked at the door, Sam grinning as he turned back to Steve and said something else that made Steve give raised eyebrows, before he smiled and came over to them.

‘Morning.’

‘Stay with Steve until I get back.’  Bucky touched her arm as he passed her to go to the locker room with her things.

‘Okay.’

‘How are you, Amelia?’  Steve embraced her briefly.  They had got to know one another on his occasional visits with her and Bucky and he was always pleased to see her.

‘Good, thanks, Steve.’  She nodded as he took a step back.

‘You like your gift?’

‘Very much.’  She nodded.

‘Took Buck almost an hour to choose something.’  He gave her a sideways smile, knowing how much trouble Bucky had spent trying to choose something that was just perfect.

‘Yeah, I’ve never seen someone take so long choosing candy before.’  Sam said as he joined them.

‘I feel like I should apologise to you both for having to put up with it.’

‘It’s just good to see him happy.’  Steve said.

‘Not making him decisive though.’  Sam folded his arms but not in a defensive gesture, more it was just his go to pose for comfort.

‘Hey, do either of you know anything about Saturday?’  She asked while she thought of it.

‘Yesterday?’  Steve frowned.

‘No, next Saturday.’

They shared a look.  ‘Not that I’m aware of.  Why?’

‘Just curious.’  She shook her head.

‘You thought of something, or you wouldn’t have asked.’  Steve gave her a knowing look.

‘I’ll let you know if anything develops.  Really, was just something Bucky said.’

‘Ohhh, he asked you out on a date?’  Sam nodded, thinking he had it.

‘He did, but that’s Friday.’

Steve’s face split into a grin.  He knew Bucky had spoken about this while they were on their mission, he’d spoken about almost nothing else but her the entire time they were away, but he was glad Bucky had finally asked the question.  ‘You’ll have a great time.  Any idea where you’re going?’

‘No idea yet.’  She shook her head.

‘Won’t matter, as long as you’re together.’  He glanced up as Bucky came back from the locker room with a folding chair.

‘Sorry, doll, it’s not going to be comfortable.’  He said as he approached.

‘It’s not for long.’  She smiled gratefully.

‘So, which of you punks am I going to beat first?’  He smiled cockily at the other two men as he set up the chair off the side of the mats and gave her the key to the locker.

‘Oh, it’s like that, is it?’  Steve asked.

‘Wilson started it.’  Bucky shrugged.  ‘Wants to show me up in front of my girl.’

‘Only you can do that.’  Sam chided.

Amelia took her seat at the side of the room and watched as they sparred, amazed by the fluidity Bucky and Steve held for such large men, elegant and fast.  She knew about the serum they both held but seeing it in person was different from all the documentaries.  Sam stayed by the sidelines for a while, stretching.  As Bucky had been for a run and Steve was already here they had already warmed up.  Eventually Sam stepped up, ready to join in and Amelia noticed for all their backchat Bucky slowed down for him, giving him a chance but still a good workout.  As she watched she realised how much she missed being able to do this.  She had taken martial arts as a kid, at her parents suggestion, and had kept it up right up until the incident, and add to that the training SHIELD had provided, she had once been pretty dangerous herself.  Not so much any more.

Steve took the opportunity to look at Amelia watching Bucky and Sam as he unwrapped his hands.  She was genuinely studying them, not just watching, but something in her expression was wistful, and her hands moved as though she were almost preempting some of the moves herself.  She was a SHIELD agent so she probably had some training, but he had yet to find out how deep it went.  One thing he knew, she was good for Bucky.

As the four of them were taken with what they were doing they didn’t hear the service door to the locker room open and close.  Freddie looked through the locker doors with a special app on his phone until he found what he was looking for and moved to the correct one, picking the lock deftly and quickly.  If he hadn’t slipped the tiny tracking device into Amelia’s coat when he was there the other night he would never have found her this morning, not expecting her to be in The Avengers gym.  Rifling through her bag he quickly found her ID and took a photo, ensuring he had a clear picture of both the details and her face.  He was certain she was the one they were searching for, despite having disappeared from their radar in the last few years his superiors knew it would only be a matter of time before she surfaced again.  Re-locking the door he let himself out, none of them any the wiser that anyone had been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we don't like Freddie...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie continues to give Amelia the heebie jeebies.

The men went home to shower but invited Amelia to join them for lunch at Angelo’s.  Bucky promised her she hadn’t jinxed the place and they’d love to have her along.  She agreed and went back to her apartment to wait for a message from Bucky saying they were ready and to head to the lobby.  She had convinced him this would be easier than having him ride to her floor to collect her.  She stepped off the elevator and almost right into Freddie who seemed in a hurry.

‘Oh, hey, Amelia.  I just called by your place.’  He said with a small smile.

‘Did you really?’  She said in a very unimpressed tone, walking past him and slipping her key between her fingers in case he tried anything.  It was a good deterrent, punching someone with a key, and she knew just where to aim for for maximum damage.

‘I wanted to apologise.  My behaviour was out of order.’  He followed her and she stopped at her door, not opening it.  If he was going to cause trouble she wouldn’t give him an open door.

‘Yeah, it was.’  She said sternly.

‘So, I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have barged into your apartment, or even knocked so late.’

‘No, you shouldn’t have.’  She replied, still not accepting his apology.

‘And I didn’t know you were dating anyone, let alone The Winter Soldier.’

Amelia counted to three in her head.  Bucky wasn’t The Winter Soldier, that wasn’t how it worked, but this was exactly the kind of thing she had heard from everyone else about him.  Fear of what he was clouding their judgement.  ‘I’m not dating The Winter Soldier, I’m dating Bucky.’  She specified.  ‘And regardless of whether I’m dating anyone or not you still don’t have the right to go banging on women’s doors in the middle of the night and inviting yourself in.  Ever.’

‘I’ve learnt my lesson.’  He promised her with a small smile.

‘Good.  Because any more and I would have kicked your ass and dealt with the consequences.’  She said warningly.

He gave her the look she had been expecting, a doubtful one that included a glance at her crutch.  ‘I’ll bear that in mind.’  He smirked.

‘Seriously, black belt in three martial arts, I will knock you down so fast you won’t know what day it is.’

He held up his hands in surrender.  ‘Okay, I believe you!  I have to get going, but, friends?’  He offered her his hand.

‘Acquaintances.’  She specified and took his hand.

‘Better than I deserve.’  He gave a small sideways smile before releasing her hand again.  ‘Well, I’ll see you around.’  He turned and left, going back to the elevator.

‘Not if I see you first.’  She muttered, waiting until he was gone to unlock her door.  Something about him set off her douche alarm, she just wasn’t sure if it was his attitude or actions or maybe something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm virtually bed bound in pain today so I'm just going to post a few chapters when I feel able! We might be through this by Friday at this rate!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grub and bants with the chaps!
> 
> or, for the less up on English slang
> 
> Lunch and talking with the boys!

Amelia was laughing so hard she had to cover her nose with her napkin as she had been taking a drink.  Sam was telling a story from one of their well publicised missions, so it wasn’t classified information, and Bucky kept interrupting whenever he thought Sam was embellishing or exaggerating, which was a lot.

‘No, but I swear to God, we get into this lab, and someone flicks on this huge ass electromagnet.’

Sam held his hands out, demonstrating just how big it was.  ‘Well, Cap’s shield flies across the room as he walks in, and he has the sense to let go.  Of course this guy,’ he slapped Bucky on the shoulder, who shook his head, ‘he doesn’t have a choice.  He flew across the room with this girlish scream…’

‘It was not girlish!’  Bucky argued, turning to Amelia on his left.  ‘It was not girlish.’  He repeated.

‘It was kinda girlish.’  Steve agreed.  ‘And that’s not a bad thing, really, being a girl, I mean.’  He tried to explain the comment away as not being sexist.

Amelia finally swallowed.  ‘Girls do have higher pitched voices, Steve, don’t panic, girlish screams isn’t an insult.’

‘Thanks.’  He sighed in relief.

‘Can I continue?’  Sam asked.

‘Not if you’re going to keep calling me girlish, birdbrain.’  Bucky growled.

‘Well, if the cap fits.’  Sam gave him a challenging look.

‘Guys, you’re scaring the other diners.’  Steve said in a tone that said this wasn’t the first time he had had to warn them about their behaviour in public.

‘I do want to hear the end.’  She gave Bucky an apologetic smile.  ‘And I bet you’re still cute, even when screaming.’

‘Yeah, cute he ain’t.’  Sam replied.  ‘I can see them through a viewing window, Steve trying to figure out how the hell to turn this thing off, like an old man using a computer in a library, Tin Man here dangling five feet off the ground trying to find some purchase to get free, and I just,’ he held his phone out to her.

‘You took a goddam photo?’  Bucky snatched the phone off him as Amelia was opposite Sam and between him and Steve at the table.

‘If you delete it I have copies.’  Sam warned him as Bucky looked at the photo in disbelief while Amelia leant completely into his personal space to see it.  ‘Think yourself lucky, Lewis has been after that for her blog since I told her about it.’

‘You should sell that as a holiday card.’  She smirked at Bucky and realised he was no longer looking at the phone but at her.  She was so close he could smell her shampoo and damn if it wasn’t great.

‘It’s not all that festive.’  He said quietly.

‘No, but you could sell copies for charity.  You’d make a bomb.’  She sat back into her chair, but slowly, not failing to notice the way Bucky looked at her.

‘That’s not a bad idea.’  Sam plucked his phone back out of Bucky’s hand.  ‘A series of Avengers finest moments holiday cards.  You ought to work in Stark’s marketing department.’

‘I’m really not good at marketing.  I prefer to stay low key, out of the way.’

‘Which means you’ve tried marketing at least once.’  Sam said knowingly.

‘Jack of all trades, master of none.’  She joked, knowing it wasn’t true.  She had been a master once, a damn good one, she just didn’t do that any more.

‘You know, that’s not where the saying ends?’  Steve asked.

‘It’s not?’  She frowned.

‘No, remember, Buck?’

‘Yeah, your mom used to say it all the time.  Jack of all trades, master of none, but better than a…’

‘Master of one.’  Steve finished with him.  ‘So, it’s not a bad thing.’

‘I guess not.’  She agreed with a smile.  It made her feel a little better

‘So the saying actually means it’s better to be okay at lots of things than be great at one and shit at everything else?’  Sam pulled a face.

‘Language.’  Steve said before he could help himself, but there was a lady present.

‘Punk, we were in the goddam army.  When did you start worrying about cussing?’  Bucky looked at him in disbelief.  He had heard the team tease him about his not liking curse words but Bucky had never known him shy away from them in the day.

‘It’s just not always necessary.’

‘It’s because of you.’  Sam pointed at Amelia briefly as he picked up his soda.  ‘And I bet that was why you said it in Sokovia, because Nat was on the comms.’

‘Instinct?’  Steve said defensively.

‘Do you know how many times back in the day this guy’s smart mouth got him into trouble?’  Bucky asked.  ‘Because if you think the magnet story is funny I could make you a list of stupid little things this idiot got into fights over.’

‘Just tell Darcy, she’ll document every damn one happily.’  Sam reminded him.

‘I might just do that, not to mention the time you swooped in on what was meant to be a recon mission but you’d put in the wrong coordinates and landed in the backyard of some poor kid having a birthday party.’

Sam glared at him.  ‘That is meant to be off the record.  Besides, made the kids day, and the cake was good.’

Amelia started laughing again.  The camaraderie and teasing was something she missed, being as isolated as she was, but these men were quickly becoming her favourite people to be around, besides Nat.  ‘You guys are great.  Thank you for asking me to lunch.’

‘What else would you be doing?  Packing?’  Bucky teased with a sideways glance.

‘How did you know I was going to pack?’  She asked.  She knew she hadn’t told him.

‘Because I’m getting to know you, doll, and if you thought you were being given your discharge papers you’d want to be ahead of the game.’

‘Discharge papers?’  Steve frowned at her.  ‘What did I miss?’

‘Long story.’  Amelia shook her head.

‘Not that long.’  Bucky nudged her with his elbow.  ‘Amelia has been looking for an apartment.’

‘You’re moving out of The Tower?’  Steve asked.  ‘And leaving the job too?’

‘Maybe The Tower.’

‘Not if I can help it.’  Bucky added.  ‘Because she’s only in temporary accommodation she assumed she had to find somewhere else,’ he turned to Amelia to finish the sentence, ‘and while I’ll be happier knowing you’re away from that creep who lives next door I would rather you were there than miles away.’

‘You made your meddling thoughts perfectly clear.’  She teased.

‘What did he do?’  Sam asked.

She gave him a look saying he should explain, so he did.  ‘She qualifies for help because of her…’ He paused so she filled in the word.

‘Disabilities.’

‘I was going to say injuries.’

‘You heal from injuries.’  She shrugged.

‘They can’t fix what you’ve got?’  Sam asked, and she realised while Bucky knew she had a chronic condition, causing her pain to some degree all the time, they had never gone into great detail.

‘A lot of nerve damage, a few other things too, but mostly the nerve damage causes the issues and there’s not a lot they can do in the best of cases, let alone mine.’

‘Sorry to hear that.’

She shrugged dismissively.  ‘Don’t be.  It can’t be helped.’

‘But it was caused on the job, right?’  Bucky confirmed what he already knew.

‘Yeah, I was with SHIELD when I got hurt.’

‘Gee, being a secretary is more dangerous than I thought.’  Sam said as the waitress arrived to clear their table and they waited until she was gone to carry on.  ‘Do you get any workers comp or anything?’

‘Enough, but I opted out of discharge with pay.  I wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t have a job.’

‘Everyone needs a purpose.’  Steve nodded his understanding.

‘She qualifies for help with accommodation though, so I asked Pepper if she could look into it, as I have a feeling Amelia wouldn’t ask, because she’s independent like that.’  Bucky smiled, meaning it in a nice way, not as an insult.

‘I don’t like taking when I can manage or if there might be someone out there who needs it more than me.’  She explained.

‘There’s a lot to be said for independence, doll, but even more to be said about knowing when to…’

‘If you say ask for help I will pour my soda in your lap.’  She said simply and Sam laughed.

‘Oh, he’s said this before?’  Steve said in amusement.

‘A couple of times.’

‘Don’t you start, punk.’  Bucky warned him.  ‘I seem to remember you not wanting to take help either.’

‘It’s not always easy, jerk.’

‘See, Steve gets it!’  She pointed to the super soldier on her left.

‘Doesn’t matter if he gets it or not, sweetheart,’ Bucky continued, ‘the point remains I meddled because you wouldn’t ask.  You’d rather commute for two hours a day than see what you’re entitled to.’  He gave her a challenging look.

‘Yeah, okay.’  She admitted reluctantly.  ‘So, tomorrow I have a meeting with Miss Potts and HR to discuss it.’

‘And as Pepper was non specific when she made the appointment, Amelia assumed she was getting the boot.’

‘Why wouldn’t I?’  She laughed, a highly unamused sound.  ‘I’m high maintenance, and companies don’t like that, and now I’m hanging out with The Avengers for fun?  I’m like a nightmare for security.’

‘You’re not a nightmare.’  Bucky said in her defence.

‘I’m not exactly a dream.’  She argued.

‘Says you.’

Amelia laughed and shook her head, knowing she wouldn’t win this argument, while Sam shared a look with Steve, nodding towards the door and hinting they should leave the two of them together.

‘Well, Sam and I have places to be, but you two take your time, have dessert or something.’  Steve said as he slipped his jacket on.

‘You’ve got somewhere to be?’  Bucky said doubtfully, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

‘Said we’d meet Nat.’  Sam explained.

‘Give her my best.’  Amelia asked and Steve nodded.

‘Will do.  Enjoy your whatever else.’  Steve smiled at them both and gave Bucky an encouraging look as Amelia turned back to him.

‘See you back at The Tower.’  Bucky nodded to him, knowing exactly what he was doing, and thankful it was subtle.

‘Great meeting you finally.’  Sam said as he pulled on his hat against the cold.

‘You too.’

Bucky waited until they had left before turning back to Amelia and asking her; ‘You don’t mind me asking Pepper to help you, do you?’

She shook her head and glanced down at the table for a moment before looking back up at him.  ‘I don’t mind, not really, I’m just not used to having anyone look out for me.’

‘Maybe you should get used to it.’  He suggested.

‘I’m starting to.’  She said quietly but she slipped her hand into his metal one on the table top.

‘How do you do that?’  He asked, glancing down as his hand curved around hers almost automatically.

‘Do what?’  She frowned, not understanding.

‘Just touch my hand so easily.  Most people are freaked out by it.’

‘Is it your hand?  Belonging to Bucky?’  She asked with a smile.

‘Well, yeah.’  He frowned his confusion.

‘Then why is any different from the other one?’  She reached over and traced both his hands identically as she spoke.  ‘It’s Bucky’s hand, just like this one.  Bucky’s fingers, Bucky’s wrist, Bucky’s knuckles, Bucky’s palm.  It’s not the arm that makes a man, even when it was the one HYDRA gave you.  You can’t be defined by one individual thing about you, especially not the physical.’

‘Wise words.’  His voice was quiet and she realised she had been staring at his hands and glanced back up at him.

‘Sorry.’  She went to take her hands back but he stopped her, his fingers gripping hers.

‘Don’t be sorry, just take your own advice from time to time.’

‘I should.’  She agreed, wrinkling her nose.

‘Doll?’  He asked.

‘Yes?’

‘I’d really like to kiss you now.’

She made a small, nervous kind of; “huh” of surprise, her lips curving in a smile before she forced herself to tone it down.  ‘I’d really like you to kiss me now too.’  She admitted and it took him a moment to process what she had said, but when he did his own lips curled into a smile and he finally released her hand, raising his right one to cup her cheek, glancing down at her lips then back up to her eyes.  Using his hand he tilted her head slightly and moved in, his lips brushing hers tentatively at first as her eyes closed.

Amelia’s stomach butterflied as Bucky’s lips caressed hers, the barest of touches but it sparked things she hadn’t felt in a long time, wasn’t sure she ever had before, and her fingers squeezed at his hand in hers.  People spoke about seeing fireworks but it was only now she knew exactly what they meant.

Bucky was almost afraid to do more than just press his lips to hers.  It had been a long time and while he had been a prolific ladies man times had changed and he barely remembered the man he was, but instinct seemed to take over and he was soon kissing her with more fervour, buoyed by her hand squeezing his and her response.  It was almost as though they had timed it, as they deepened the kiss together, tongues meeting in an electric touch that had Amelia gasp into his mouth but her motions said it was a good noise, a pleasant surprise.  Moments later they parted and Bucky searched her eyes, both of their breathing coming a little fast.

Bucky had to swallow before he could speak, the woman before him looking slightly wide eyed but happy all the same, her skin slightly flushed and lips still parted.  ‘You don’t mind if I do that again, do you?’

‘I’d mind more if you didn’t.’

Bucky kissed her again, but with eyes closed and well and truly distracted they didn’t notice the person three tables down taking their picture, subtly on a phone, but still.  The files were sent before they even parted, Bucky suggesting they get dessert to go, and one word of reply was sent to the person observing them; “Seize”.

Bucky held Amelia’s hand on the way back to The Tower and it felt like the most natural thing in the world, even though it was his vibranium arm.  She didn’t mind it so he figured neither would he.  They watched a movie together while they shared dessert, and more kisses, then Bucky thought it was time to leave as Amelia was trying her hardest to hide her yawns from him, not wanting the evening to end.  He promised they would have dinner again the next night, back into their old routine, and kissed her goodnight at the door.  Amelia went to bed that night pondering just what an unusual day it had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww that first kiss!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Nat find trouble...

Amelia’s meeting with Miss Potts and HR was a long one.  She hoped her bosses in the psychiatrists office had been warned as she hadn’t expected it to last until almost two in the afternoon, and by the time they were done her head was buzzing with information.  She did qualify for help with accommodation and they would find her somewhere permanent within The Tower, if that was what she preferred, as a priority, but until then she didn’t need to worry about moving out.  She wouldn’t be evicted if she overstayed the temporary arrangement.  It was a relief but also only the tip of the iceberg.  She had signed forms and filled out details, in triplicate in some cases, and had been informed of so many adaptions and aids she could have fitted, depending on her circumstances and what would make things easier for her, including walk in showers, rather than the one over the bath she had now which was a nightmare to get in and out of, extra space and low counters in case she needed a wheelchair, handrails, and so many more things she hadn’t even considered might be available.  Miss Potts told her to go home rather than into work late and that she would clear it, she still had paperwork to go through and adaptions to choose.  Once she got back she laid the brochures on the counter top and decided she would finally surprise Bucky with the meal she owed him, determined to make it herself.  She checked her ingredients and, realising she needed a couple of basic things, she would go to the store, she had plenty of time for that, cooking and looking at brochures, as long as she paced herself.

She grabbed her coat but took her cash and card from her purse, putting them in the inside pocket with her phone before zipping it up, and left.  She reached the lobby without interruption and headed out into the street.

The store wasn’t far and it was less of a struggle than Amelia had thought it might be and as she went through the door she heard her name being called.  She turned to see Natasha jogging up to the door wearing a warm black coat and jeans.

‘I thought that was you.’  She smiled as she followed her into the store.  ‘No work?’

‘Afternoon checking brochures, orders of Miss Potts, but I needed a few essentials.’  She grabbed a basket and moved down the aisle.

‘What do you need?’  Nat asked as she fell into step beside her.

‘Onion and bacon.’

‘This way.’  Nat guided her.  ‘So, I hear you’ve been invited to the dinner party Saturday.’

‘Apparently.  Is this just some way of getting me to meet the rest of the team?’

‘Probably, knowing Stark.’  Nat shrugged as she offered Amelia the red or white onions, and she chose the latter.

‘Should I worry?’  She asked as they moved off again.

‘I don’t think so.’  Nat shook her head.  ‘You already know Steve and me.  Everyone else is easy.’

‘I met Sam yesterday too.’  She explained.

‘How did that go?’

‘Not bad, we all had lunch.’

‘And how was that?’

Amelia looked over the packets of bacon and chose one that was the least fatty.  ‘Pretty good.’  She said nonchalantly.

‘Better than pretty good?’  Nat gave her a knowing look.

‘Maybe a little bit.’  She grinned.

‘What did the four of you do?’  Nat asked in amusement.

‘Actually we just had a good lunch and conversation, but once Steve and Sam left, Bucky asked to kiss me.’

Nat smiled broadly, her eyes going wide.  ‘Please tell me you said yes.’

‘I said yes.’  She didn’t meet Nat’s gaze as she said it so Nat leant all the way in front of her to get her attention.

‘You kissed Barnes?’

‘Yep.’  She tossed the bacon in her basket.

‘You actually kissed Barnes?’

‘Several times.’  She finally made eye contact with Nat.

‘How was it?  Tell me everything.’  She took the basket off her and laced their arms.

‘What do you want me to say exactly, Nat?  He’s a damn good kisser and he makes my insides do stupid little fluttery things just by looking at me?’

‘To start with.’

Nat questioned her as she paid and as they left the store.  She was very happy for Bucky; Amelia was lovely and seemed to like him a lot.  She had yet to see them interact together but the little changes in him, not to mention the dreamy look Amelia got when talking about him, pretty much confirmed they were good for one another.

‘And your first date is Friday?’

Amelia nodded.  ‘Friday.  Although I have no idea what I’m going to wear, or Saturday for that matter.’

‘Where are you going?’

‘I don’t know.’  Amelia laughed nervously, realising she had no idea what she would put on and no time to rectify it.

‘Don’t worry, I have plenty of things that will fit you and floor him.’

For a moment Amelia considered saying thanks but she would find something, but remembered Bucky’s advice, and maybe something this normal would aid her in starting to accept help with other things.  ‘That would be great, thank you.’

‘You’re welcome.  We want his jaw on the floor when he…’  Nat tensed as she turned, sensing something wasn’t right, just in time to see two goons dressed all in black closing in on them, drawing stun rods as they neared.  ‘Can you run?’  Nat glanced at her.

‘Really, no.’  Amelia said as she dropped her grocery bag and steadied her stance as much as she could, hoping not to fall over as she changed the grip on her crutch to two handed like a quarterstaff.

‘Guess we need to kick their asses then.’  Nat shrugged, lunging as the first one swung his arm back, the second zeroing in on Amelia immediately.

Nat disarmed the man fast enough and electrocuted him with his own weapon, even as he fought back, and she spun to find Amelia twisting her crutch fast enough to wrench the man’s wrist painfully, making him drop the rod.  Nat jumped on his back as a black van screeched up to the curb and she didn’t wait for the doors to open before she yelled; ‘Get back to The Tower!’

‘What about you?’  Amelia rested her crutch back on the ground and slipped her arm back through the cuff.

‘I can take these guys.’  She shrugged.  ‘Sound the alarm!’

‘Dammit.’  Amelia glanced at the van as she went as quickly as she could back towards The Tower, still at least eight buildings away.  She pulled her phone from her pocket and did the only thing she could think of as sounds of a fight came from behind her.  She called Bucky.

‘Hey, doll, not busy?’  He smiled as he answered the phone, but it soon changed when he heard she sounded out of breath.

‘No, Buck, you have to get out front, Nat’s in trouble and…shit!’  Someone grabbed her from behind and knocked the phone from her hand as they lifted her off her feet and she flung her head back, trying to hit whoever it was.

‘Amelia?’  Bucky said in alarm, realising something was wrong, all he could hear were sounds from the street and some yelling.  ‘Steve!’  He shouted as he ran from where he had gone to the common room to take the call, knowing he was in the kitchen.

‘What is it, Buck?’  He appeared with a dish cloth in his hand.

‘Something’s going on, trouble.’  Bucky raced past him, out onto the balcony and looked over.  He could see some sort of commotion on the street and a large black van parked nearby.  ‘Dammit!’  He ran back past Steve, knowing he couldn’t make a jump from this high up and he would have to use the elevator or stairs.

‘What trouble?’  Steve caught his arm.

‘Call from Amelia, trouble with her and Nat.’

‘Street level?’  Steve checked.

‘Looks like it.’

‘This way.’  Steve pulled on his sleeve to get him to follow him and ran to the elevator.  ‘FRIDAY, security protocol Alpha Seven.  Street level.’

‘Got that, Captain Rogers.’  Came the AI’s voice and the elevator doors opened immediately.

The doors closed the second Bucky stepped inside after Steve and the elevator jolted downwards so rapidly Bucky grabbed onto the rail around the side.

‘Emergency high speed to the floor you need.’  Steve explained.  ‘What did Amelia say exactly?’

‘That Nat was in trouble outside.  Sounds like she dropped her phone and I could see some sort of a scuffle, a black unmarked van, doors open.’  He clenched and unclenched his hands as the numbers above the door flew unnaturally quickly but still not fast enough for his liking.

‘If Nat’s with her she’s in good hands.’  Steve reminded him.

‘Not if they’re outnumbered.’  He said as he rocked back on one heel, the numbers rapidly approaching the lobby.  Steve moved to stand beside him, ready to go.

‘We’ll get to them.’  Steve assured him, and as the doors opened they hit the lobby together, racing for the doors and yelling at people to get out of their way.

Nat flipped her latest opponent to the ground and punched him in the throat as she turned to see Amelia putting up a damn good fight for a girl being carried by a guy twice her size.  As Nat prepared to launch herself at the man’s legs Amelia reached up behind her with both hands, wrapping one arm around the man’s head while the other found his eye socket, her thumb shoving into it hard enough he screamed and released her, but she didn’t let him go.  When her feet hit the floor her instinct took over and she threw him by the head over her shoulder onto the ground, pain lancing through her as she screamed in agony, falling to her knees.  Her eyes were closed but she still saw spots and she felt she may throw up from the sheer strength of the stabbing sensations as her entire back spasmed out of control, her arms twitching as she tried to move and stay still at the same time.

‘Jesus, Amelia!’  Nat dropped down next to her and smacked the guys head against the sidewalk so he lost consciousness, putting an arm around her as soon as she could.  ‘Can you stand?’

Amelia managed to shake her head, just once, her face contorted as she tried to bring her own body back under control.

‘Okay, just stay low.’  Nat got back to her feet and put herself between Amelia and the three approaching men.

‘Romanov!’  She heard Steve’s voice as she launched herself at the first man, hitting him fully in the chest as her feet lashed out and caught the second man in the shoulder, but it did little to deter him.  The last man she hadn’t tackled reached Amelia and tried to drag her to her feet by her hair but her body just couldn’t comply, tears streaking her cheeks with the strain she was under, and he grabbed her arm as well, pulling her up roughly as she cried out, her legs refusing to take her weight fully as she staggered, trying to make him let go, stop pulling on her, and eventually he did, but not because of anything she did.

Bucky’s vibranium hand clenched around the man’s throat as Steve rushed to help Nat.  ‘I can either crush your throat or rip out your windpipe.  You let her go, now.’  Bucky growled in a tone so feral Amelia struggled to recognise him, but that could have been the fact when her pain was this high all of her other senses played tricks on her; sound was too loud, light was too bright, touch was too painful, but the man seemed to know what the voice meant and let her go so suddenly she fell again.  Bucky shoved him away with all his strength, sending him sprawling, as his other arm caught Amelia around the waist and stopped her from hitting the sidewalk, pulling her to him as he checked Steve and Nat had the others in hand.  Security from the building were rushing to the scene, having been sent by FRIDAY, which meant all Bucky had to worry about was his girl.

‘Hey, sweetheart, I got you, it’s okay.’  He carefully lowered her to the ground as her legs didn’t seem to want to cooperate and this way he could pull her into his lap and hold her which he thought she might appreciate more than being manhandled again right now, and he was right.  He crossed his legs and helped her into his lap, his arms around her so she was supported.

‘Fucking ow.’  She sobbed, not knowing what else to say or do.  The spasms were lessening but left in their wake a tight pain as though every muscle had been changed to steel.

‘Wow, you cuss like a sailor.’  He smiled at her as she opened her eyes.  She looked so pained, her eyes tight and slightly unfocused, tears streaking her cheeks.

‘Thank you.’  She managed as she curled herself carefully against him, taking what comfort she could from his arms.

‘How is she?’  Nat asked as she came over, the men now in custody.

‘I’d say pretty damn sore.’  Amelia nodded but didn’t speak.  Bucky had it right in any case.  ‘You want me to get you a wheelchair, or a stretcher, or carry you back, doll?  Because we can’t sit out in the cold all day.’

‘I’ll walk.’  She said but it was barely audible.

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea.’  He wiped one of her cheeks and Steve noticed he used his left hand, as though with her it didn’t matter.

‘Just let me try, please.’  She asked as Nat brought over her crutch.

‘You know, this thing makes a pretty good weapon.’  Nat smiled encouragingly at her as Bucky carefully stood and put her feet on the ground, ensuring she had her balance and wasn’t going to fall 

‘No point having it if you can’t fight with it.’  She smiled at Nat with some difficulty.

‘Everything’s a weapon, if you try hard enough.’

Amelia nodded and Bucky wrapped his arm around Amelia’s waist, hoping it would help.  ‘Let’s get you inside.’

Steve watched him helping her back to The Tower, slow and painful progress, but she was determined to get there; sometimes moving was better for the pain than staying still, no matter how much it hurt.

‘What do you think, Rogers?’  Nat asked as she folded her arms.

‘I think someone’s really ticked Bucky off.’

She quirked a sideways smile up at him.  ‘You want to help me interrogate the grunts?’

‘Sure.’  They set off together but not before Nat crouched and picked up Amelia’s groceries, planning on getting them to her.

‘Motherfucker.’  Amelia breathed as her hands gripped the rail around the side of the elevator, rocking back and forth in the hope of finding some sort of relief and being disappointed.

‘Can I do anything?’  Bucky asked as he watched her, hoping there was.

She shook her head.  ‘I have some strong meds at my place, but they normally knock me out for a while.  Not the kind of thing you take too often, unless you want to lose a few…dammit…hours.’  She dropped her head forward as pain seared her muscles again.

‘You swear a whole lot more when you’re in pain.’  He stepped up beside her and put his hand on her back, rubbing gently.  ‘Does this help?’

‘Sometimes verbalising helps vent.’  She explained.  ‘And it doesn’t really help, but it doesn’t make it worse and it feels nice, thank you.’  She managed through gritted teeth.

‘I can stop or keep going, up to you.’  He suggested even though his hand still kept moving carefully over her tight muscles.  ‘You’re a knotted mess, doll.’

‘I’m just a mess, period.’  She rocked forward quicker than she meant to and head butted the wall.  ‘Ow.’  She grumbled.

‘You planning on just sleeping this off in a drug induced stupor?’  He asked.

‘Pretty much.’  She nodded, her head moving up and down on the wall.

‘I’ll stay with you.’

She turned her head enough to see him.  ‘I’ll be lousy company, probably asleep or delirious.’

‘I can watch some of the movies you queued up for us.  If you won’t go to medical I’d rather keep an eye on you myself.’

‘I can’t even begin to figure out an argument to that.’  She admitted.  ‘I had this great plan, I was going to surprise you with dinner.’

‘That’s why you were out?’  He smiled, mostly to himself as her eyes were closed.

‘Needed a couple of ingredients.  The meeting was so long Miss Potts sent me home.  I have to call in sick to work.  And I lost my groceries.  And I have some random guy’s eye schmutz up my nail.’

‘We can fix all of that, sweetheart.  Let’s get you pain free first though.’

‘That’ll never happen.’  She murmured, knowing it was true, that the pain just varied, it was part of her life now.

‘Then in less pain, comfortable at least.  I’ll call you in sick and get your groceries replaced.’

‘Thank you, Buck.’  She held her hand out to him and he took it in his.  ‘I’m such a misery.’

‘I’ve never met anyone who puts on a brave face as well as you do.  Giving in when you’re having a hard time doesn’t make you a misery either.  Plus, I just saw you helping beat up a pretty hefty guy.  All things considered you did good.’

‘I broke myself.’  She groaned as the elevator doors opened.

‘And I’m going to help fix you.’  He promised, leading her from the elevator.  He wished there were some way he could do so permanently but he knew he had to settle for helping her when she needed it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the attack...

The interrogation wasn’t going well, mostly because it was classed an “interview”, meaning Nat couldn’t get creative.  At least not physically.  The conscious men were not talking and she watched the official questioning with Steve through the glass.

‘Just five minutes alone with one of them.  I have the perfect toxin that will loosen his tongue and leave no trace.’

Steve looked down at her, still staring intently into the room.  ‘Nat…’

‘I don’t know why I even asked you.’  She shook her head.  ‘Amelia and Bucky have only left The Tower together twice, which means either someone is watching him, and we’d be naïve to think people aren’t, or that someone on the inside has ratted out their relationship.  Maybe both.’

‘You think we still have spies on the inside?’

She gave him a look that said she thought he was now being naïve.  ‘You think we don’t?  No organisation is foolproof, Steve, if you want it bad enough.’

He slipped his hands into his pocket.  The interviewer didn’t seem to be getting anywhere either.  ‘Is there any way you can check, off the record?’

‘You’re suggesting I hack our own system for information?’  She gave him a sideways smile.

‘I’m suggesting we start our own investigation without a paper trail, or whatever you call it now without paper.’

‘I’ll get on that.’  She turned to the door.  ‘Can you take Amelia’s groceries when you go check on them?’

‘Of course.  Let me know if you find anything.’

‘Sure thing, Cap.’  She saluted him sassily without looking back.

 

Amelia showed Bucky which drugs she needed and he poured her the dose while she leant heavily on the kitchen counter beside him.  She refused to go to the bedroom yet, she knew she had about twenty minutes before the drugs got fully into her system and that would give her plenty of time to get ready for what would effectively be a drug induced coma.  It technically wasn’t a drug induced coma, it was just a really heavy sleep, but it was close enough.

‘Help yourself, to anything, Buck.  And don’t stay if you’re bored.’

‘I’m not going anywhere.’  He reminded her.

‘I’ll just get changed.’  She leant on everything, the wall, the couch, the doorframe, and her every move was laboured.  He couldn’t help but notice how she occasionally twitched, as though her body were acting out of her control.  Nerve damage had a lot to answer for.

Amelia sat on the side of her bed and pulled her pyjamas out from under her pillow.  She removed her coat and blouse then pulled her pyjama top over her head, before looking down at her feet.  She wasn’t tall but they sure were a long way down.  She tried to lean over her own legs to reach the zips on her boots but with no luck, then tried lifting her leg instead, to no avail.  She gave a frustrated groan.  She hated feeling this useless, certainly this time she had a good reason for it, but she was going to have ask for help, with something so damn basic.

‘Bucky?’  She called, part of her hoping he wouldn’t hear her but she should have released he would.  His voice came almost immediately from the other side of the door.

‘You call me, doll?’

‘Yeah, could you come in here for a minute?’

The door opened slowly and he looked at her sitting on the side of the bed facing him, half in her pyjamas.  ‘What’s up?’

‘I can’t get my boots off.’  She said quietly, while looking at her hands in her lap.

Bucky smiled softly.  He remembered needing help before he got his new arm, and it wasn’t easy to have to have someone help with the most menial of things, so he didn’t mind, he was glad she asked.  He went and crouched beside her, looking up at her.  ‘I got you, sweetheart.’  She nodded with a sigh.  She could feel the meds slowly pulling at the edges of her mind, drawing her towards the need to shut down, but she needed to be ready.  He watched as her blinks grew longer and he carefully unzipped first one boot then the other, edging them off her feet slowly so as not to pull on her.  Each one made her breath catch softly as it was removed and Bucky went up on his knees with a hand by either side of her hip on the bed.  He brushed his knuckles over her cheek and kissed her softly before leaning back again.  ‘You good to do the rest?’

She nodded.  ‘I think so.  Thank you.’

‘No, thank you, for asking.’  He brushed her hair back from her face.  He pushed up to his feet, kissed her forehead and left her again, closing the door behind him.

She stood carefully and pushed her suit pants over her hips, sitting to lift her feet out of them then kicking them across the floor because she didn’t think she could bend to lift them.  She shook out her pyjama pants and held them out, looking from them and down at her feet again.

‘Shit.’  She whispered.  It had been so long since she had this level of pain she had forgotten how hard this was, nigh on impossible.  She dangled the pants towards her feet but couldn’t get her legs to coordinate their aim.  She could just get into bed but she knew her muscles would get cold and make the pain worse.  She growled as she closed her eyes.  This really wasn’t how she envisioned Bucky seeing her in her underwear for the first time.  ‘Buck?’  She called again.

‘You all done?’

‘Not quite.  I need help again.’

He opened the door and found her eyes closed, lips slightly pouted and her cheeks flushed, then he realised her legs were bare and she held what he assumed were her pyjama pants in her hands, fists clenched.  ‘Oh, okay.’  He came and stood before her again and before he could do anything she huffed out a sigh and held the pants up, trying her hardest not to be any more embarrassed than she already was.  ‘I got you, Amelia.  It’s okay.’  He crouched again and rolled up the first pants leg, realising she still hadn’t opened her eyes.  ‘You wanna see what I’m doing, doll?  Because if we work together it’ll go smoother.’

She opened her eyes finally and found him looking intently at her face.  ‘This is embarrassing.’  She murmured, her words slurring slightly with the drugs in her system.

‘You don’t need to be embarrassed.’  He tapped her left ankle with his fingers to get her to raise it and he helped her foot through the hole before bundling the other leg of material into his hand and moving onto the next.  Her skin looked so soft but he was careful not to touch her any more than was necessary, respecting her boundaries.  ‘You know, I’ve done this, before I got my new arm.  I’ve had to have help with everything, pretty much.  I get it’s hard.’  He pulled the pants up to her knees then stopped.  ‘Put your hands on my shoulders and I’ll help you stand.’  She nodded and did as he suggested, her arms feeling heavy.  ‘Ready?’

‘Ready.’  She said quietly and as one they slowly stood, Bucky pulling her pants up the rest of the way, accidentally brushing the underside of her buttock with his metal thumb and she flinched.

‘Sorry.’

‘It’s cold, that’s all.’  She laughed marginally.  ‘You touched the butt.’  He frowned at her, wondering if the drugs were making her say things she didn’t mean, but she realised he might not have understood her reference.  ‘It’s from a movie.  _Finding Nemo_?’

‘Haven’t seen it.’  He pulled back her covers but rather than sitting again she slid her arms down his chest and under his arms, taking him in a hug.

‘It’s good.’  She mumbled into his chest as his arms cradled her to him.

‘Maybe I’ll watch that first.  Is the butt touching consensual?’  He asked, wondering what kind of movie it was.

She chuckled as her eyes drifted closed.  ‘It’s a Disney movie.  The butt isn’t a butt, you’ll see.’

‘Okay, into bed, because it feels like you’re going to pass out where you stand.’

‘But it’s so comfy.’  She whined, even as she let him go and stepped back to sit on the sheet.

‘We can hug when you feel better.’  He carefully lifted her legs and helped her turn into bed, turning on her heat pad to low and covering her.

‘Good.  I like your hugs.’  She settled her head into her pillows, her lids heavy.  ‘And your kisses.  Your lips are going to be my undoing.’

He laughed, realising it was definitely the drugs talking.  ‘Okay, doll, if you say so.’

‘I do.’  She grumbled as her eyes drifted closed.

‘Sweet dreams, sweetheart.’  He murmured, drawing her drapes before going back into the living area.  He first called HR and told them Amelia had been injured, and they should find someone to stand in for her until further notice, he had no idea how badly an episode such as today would effect her, then he fixed himself a drink and set up the movie she had just mentioned.  ‘Fish?’  He murmured as it started, but shrugged anyway, settling back to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I wish I had some of Amelia's magic medicine!  
> 2\. He touched the butt! Haha!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA are pissed, Nat does some digging and Bucky shares his new found appreciate of fish...

‘They missed her?’  The accented voice came down the phone line.

‘She was with The Black Widow, and she fought back.  Then The Asset and Captain America came to their aid.’  Freddie replied, aware this was highly irregular, receiving a call from his superiors, which just showed how pissed they were at their lost opportunity.

‘ _Sheisse_.  Her apparent friendship with The Asset and The Avengers is causing more problems than we anticipated, but we may be able to work it to our advantage.’

‘The Asset claims he and she have a personal relationship, something the photographs backed up, I believe?’

‘Indeed.  You will receive further instructions.  Until then observe but do not engage.’

‘Understood.’  Freddie hung up, his instructions clear.  This woman would come to HYDRA willingly or not.  It made no difference, as long as she came.

 

‘This doesn’t make sense.’  Nat murmured to herself and she yet again went over the files she had found that seemed to stand out as something not right.

‘What are you looking at?’  Clint asked, coming into her room without knocking.  He was always welcome and she didn’t mind.

‘Amelia’s files.  When I tried to find any suspicious activity on the system over the last few days every single one of them came back to her.’

‘You think she’s HYDRA?’  Clint leant on the desk beside her and looked at the file on the screen, a picture of a pretty brunette looking back.

‘I don’t think so.  It’s like someone is digging for information, as though they expect to find something new each time they look.  But it’s all here.’

‘She was SHIELD, back before the fall?’  Clint asked as he read the details.

‘Yeah, everything in her file checks out, but someone is looking for something, as though there should be something else.’

‘Ask her?’

‘She might not know, it may be a way to get to Barnes.’

‘Other than the incident earlier is it up to date?’

She scrolled through to the end and showed him the added details of her new friendship with some of the team.  ‘Other than the powers that be don’t seem to know Bucky actually asked her out and they had their first kiss, yeah.’

‘They find that out it’ll be a red flag to whoever is spying on her.’  Clint straightened again.

‘They either suspect already or…I don’t know.  I’ll speak to her, she if she knows why someone might be overly interested.  Barnes said she has some classified missions, but everything on the file is…’  She turned in her seat as understanding sank in.  ‘Somebody already tampered with the file.  That’s why they can’t find what they think they’re looking for, it’s not there any more.’

‘Who could do that?’

‘Not many.  Whoever it is they’re good.’

‘Think you can dig it out yourself?’

‘Worth a shot.  Gives me something to do while she sleeps off whatever pain meds she took.’

‘Coffee?’  Clint said, knowing she could be at this a while.

‘Please.  And some of those cookies Laura sent.’

‘Uh…’  Clint edged towards the door and she glared at him.

‘You ate them all?’

‘I swear I didn’t mean to.’

‘You asshole!’  She threw the framed photo of the two of them she kept on the desk and he caught it easily.

‘What can I say, Laura bakes good cookies!’  He threw the picture back at her before making a sharp exit, out of range of any more projectiles.

 

Bucky checked on Amelia when Steve arrived, making sure she hadn’t been disturbed by his knock on the door, and she hadn’t even moved.  Whatever was in that medication had knocked her out hard.

‘How’s she doing?’  Steve asked as Bucky pulled the door to.

‘Out cold, but I’ve never seen her in this much pain.  It hurts just to watch her.’

‘There must be something they can do.  No one should have to live like that.’

‘She gives the impression the docs can’t do anything, that her options are limited.  Maybe I need to ask her outright what they’ve said.  I don’t want her to have to live like this but she seems to have accepted she has no choice.’

‘Just no more meddling.’  Steve gave him a sideways smile.

‘Hey, she got her apartment problem fixed and I don’t have to worry about her commuting, especially not if someone is after her.’

‘You know that might be a way to get to you?’

‘First thing that crossed my mind.’  He shook his head.  ‘Any progress with the men we stopped?’

‘Not talking.’  Steve explained.  ‘You think they could be HYDRA?’

‘Most likely.  I don’t know who else might want to try grab her.’

‘Maybe some remnant from one of her classified missions?’

‘Maybe, I don’t know what they entailed.’  Bucky ran his hand into his hair.

‘As long as she’s in The Tower she's safe.’  Steve reminded him, not wanting to mention the last time they thought that a dragon attacked The Tower to get to Loki.  He was pretty sure Amelia wouldn’t have any inter-dimensional beings come after her, or he hoped not.  ‘And we’ll ask her when she wakes up.  Nat is following up a lead, it might turn out to be nothing, but it’s worth a shot.’

‘I appreciate it.’

‘I know you do.  You want me to stay with her while you get a bag together?  I’m assuming you want to stay with her.’

‘I don’t want her to wake up alone.  She might need help.’

Steve shook his head.  ‘You’ve got it bad, pal.’

‘Shut up, punk.’  He avoided his eye but couldn’t keep the smirk off his lips.

‘Jerk, you know it’s true.’

‘Yeah, I do.’  He admitted.

‘So, what are you watching?’  Steve looked around him to see a dark screen with a small bright light.

‘A movie about fish.’

‘A documentary?’

‘Nope, _Disney_.  Want me to start it over, it’s not too far in?’

‘ _Disney_?’

‘There’s a whole world of high class animation out there we’ve missed, buddy.’  Bucky smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia gets a surprise when she wakes up and the truth behind her previous position within SHIELD is revealed...

Amelia felt she needed about eight more hours sleep, her head was heavy, her body ached, but the worst of the spasming seemed to have stopped, which was what she had hoped for.  She dragged herself out of the bed, noting the time was almost three am, and practically bounced her way off furniture and walls through the door and into the bathroom, still half asleep.  She did what she had to, including wiping off her make up which had smudged all under her eyes, and brushed her teeth just to try and wake herself up.  She yawned heavily and left the bathroom, walked into her bedroom…and froze.  She turned around slowly and went back out into her living area, wide eyed.  Bucky, Steve and Nat were all looking at her from the couch where they had been sitting, and she hadn’t even noticed them.

‘Um…hey.’  She said as she slowly came back into the room.

‘How are you feeling, doll?’  Bucky got to his feet and came across the small space to meet her, kissing her cheek and taking her hand before leading her to the couch and settling her in his seat.

‘Less tight.’  She rolled her shoulders with a small smile but she was aware of a tension in the air.

‘Good.  You want a coffee?’

‘Please.’  She asked and he touched her shoulder gently as he went to the kitchenette.  She was on the end of the couch and she turned to look at Steve and Nat beside her.  ‘What’s going on?’

Nat and Steve shared a look and Steve shrugged so Nat took up the talking.  ‘If you want to wake up a little first, shower and dress, it can wait.’

She pressed her lips together.  ‘Is this to do with the men who jumped us?’

‘Jumped you.  You're lucky Nat was there.’  Steve replied.  ‘We checked security footage and they went straight for you.’

‘Oh.’  She said simply.

‘And we got to thinking.’  Nat added.  ‘You and Bucky aren’t exactly a showy out in public couple, so unless you’ve been really unlucky this might have more to do with you than your association with him.  So I had a little look around in case anything has been written into the files here, and while nothing has yet not only has someone been poking at your file but it’s been altered.  Someone is looking for you and it might help us if we knew why.’

Amelia swallowed.  She could answer part of it, she just didn’t know how.  ‘I know who changed the file.’  She got up and Bucky watched her go to into her room and come back out with her laptop.

‘Who changed the file?’  Nat asked.

‘I did.’  She opened the laptop on her lap.

‘You did?’  Bucky came back with her coffee and she glanced up at him.

‘Yeah, I did.’

‘Why would you change your own file?’  Steve asked.

She sighed.  ‘Because when Nat dumped all the information on the internet there was a lot on there that I didn’t want people to see, that in the hands of the wrong people could cause a lot of problems.’  She pulled up some files she had buried deep.  ‘I used to work deep cover, until I got hurt.  And I mean deep, deep cover.  Gathering intel from the inside.’

‘Inside HYDRA?’  Bucky asked in disbelief.

She looked up at him with an apologetic look.  ‘Inside HYDRA.  If the right people had the right information it would be enough to set off alarm bells about what I know, so I covered my tracks.’

‘Wait,’ Nat asked, ‘you changed the files after I dumped them and no one realised?  How did you do that?’

‘It’s what I do.  Or did, rather.’  She shrugged.  ‘I’m basically a sophisticated hacker.’

‘So who does know about what you actually did?’

‘Fury and Hill, I think, and that’s only what they remember personally.  As far as I know there’s nothing that could be traced back to me, other than I’ve been a lifelong loyal agent, and now I can’t work field any more I got lumped with secretarial.  I guess at least I’m still using my typing skills.’  She passed Nat her laptop with details of her previous assignments.

Nat read over them as Bucky finally passed her the cup of coffee.  ‘Where were you stationed in HYDRA?’  He asked quietly.

‘Wherever I was needed.  I gathered every inch of intel I could from wherever they sent me, and I made myself useful.’

‘Oh my God.’  Nat said as she looked over the information.  ‘You’re The Wraith.’  She looked at her and Amelia looked down at her hands in embarrassment.

‘That’s a name I’ve not heard in a while.’

‘But that was you?’

‘Yeah, that was me.’

‘Jesus.’  Nat whispered as she scrolled down the page.

‘The Wraith?’  Steve asked.

‘She’s a legend, in fact everyone in the intelligence community thought you were a man.’  Nat gave her a proud smile.  ‘Everyone had heard of The Wraith, some thought you were a myth, that one person could provide so much intel on a regular basis without getting compromised, but you covered your tracks so well no one ever did.’

‘If you’ve got a job be good at it.’  She sipped her coffee.

‘When did you come back in?’

‘Twenty-thirteen.’

‘Right when SHIELD fell.’  Steve nodded.

‘Yeah.’

‘Just as well.’  Nat commented.  ‘If you’d been behind enemy lines at that point who knows what might have happened.’

‘Did we ever meet, before The Tower?’  Bucky asked quietly.  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, that she was some legendary undercover SHIELD operative that HYDRA had never found out about.

‘No, we never met.  But I knew everything SHIELD knew, because I provided them with most of the data.’

‘Holy shit.’  He muttered as he sat on the arm of the couch beside her.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.’

‘It’s okay.  It’s not the kind of thing you drop into conversation, I get that, but this explains why those guys might have tried to grab you, if they know who you are.’

‘You said someone had been checking my file for information?’  She asked Nat.

‘Yeah, although I can’t trace it back.’

‘Here.’  She held her hands out for the laptop and settled it into place.  ‘I’ll see what I can find.’

Nat watched in awe as Amelia’s fingers darted over the keyboard quickly and accurately, using a program she had never seen before, racing through page after page of data.  ‘I’ve never seen that, where’s it from?’  She asked as Amelia’s eyes took in all the information she could.

‘The program?’  Amelia asked without taking her eyes off the screen.

‘Yeah, it’s…I’ve never seen one like it.’

‘You won’t again either.  I wrote it.’  She stated as she gave one final tap of the keys and the screen changed to a 3D schematic of The Tower.  ‘Every attempt to access it has been rerouted by someone, trying to make it seem like it’s someone different every time, but I don’t think eighteen different people have suddenly decided to do the hacking equivalent of googling me.  Nice try but no cigar.’  Eighteen different lights pinged on and she tapped a few more buttons.  ‘Here we go.’  She whispered and the lights all began to converge on one another.

‘How accurate can you get it?’  Nat asked.

‘Same floor, can’t guarantee a room but it should narrow things down.’

‘You have any idea what they’re talking about?’  Steve asked Bucky.

‘Not since they started talking about tracing it back.’  He admitted.

‘Shush, non nerds.’  Nat said as she and Amelia watched the lights meet and sliding her fingers on the trackpad she angled it so they could identify the floor.

‘Shit.’  Amelia murmured as she realised where it was.

‘You pack, now.’  Nat said, getting to her feet.  ‘Get your essentials, get changed and we get you out.’

‘Where is it?’  Bucky asked in alarm as Amelia slammed the laptop shut and pulled herself to her feet.

Nat gave him a serious look.  ‘Somewhere on this floor.’


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia meets Tony and the rest of the team.

Nat helped Amelia dress and pack, instructed the men to pack up her bathroom things and anything she wanted from the living area.  Someone on this floor had been poking into Amelia’s personnel file on a more than daily basis, looking for any new information, or anything that was buried.  Lucky for her she had buried it deep enough no one would find it unless they made her show them.

Steve and Bucky carried a bag each and Nat held Amelia’s arm for support, as she was still a little unsteady on her feet, and they ushered her to the elevator.  It was like the coolest armed guard ever but she didn’t have time to even be mildly amused by the thought.  Steve initiated the emergency protocol so the elevator would race them to the secure Avengers floors.

‘We need to tell Fury and Hill about the breach.’  Steve stated as Bucky looked Amelia over.  She seemed to have lost some colour but he was unsure whether or not it was because of what was happening now, what had happened on the street or something from the meds, just that she looked tired and drained.  He had ensured all her medication was packed, and her heat pad, but his mind kept going back to the jerk in number four.

‘Let’s get secure then we call a team meeting.  If HYDRA have infiltrated The Tower, even just one, we have a problem.’  Nat said as she rested her hand on Amelia’s arm to stabilise her as the rapid elevator neared its destination.

‘FRIDAY, call an emergency team meeting.’  Steve said.  ‘Tell Fury and Hill we need them too.’

‘Will do, Captain Rogers.’

‘Doll, can you poke into some else's file like they’ve been trying to poke in yours?’  Bucky asked as the elevator came to an abrupt halt.

‘Sure, if there’s anything to find I’ll find it.’

‘Good.  Check that jerk who barged his way into your apartment first.’

‘You think it’s Freddie?’  She asked as she realised it was a very real possibility.  He had tried to get really friendly really fast.

‘Don’t you?’

‘Yeah, now that you mention it.’  She swallowed and he took her hand as they stepped of the elevator.

‘Do you know his surname?’  Steve asked.

‘I won’t need it.  Just sit me at a table and I’ll see what I can find.’

‘He’ll be lucky if she doesn’t know his shoe size when she’s done.’  Nat smirked.

‘I’m not that good.’  Amelia smiled at her.

‘No, you’re better.’

Steve led them to a meeting room where Amelia could set up and turned to Bucky.  ‘Stay with her, don’t let her out of your sight, just in case.’

‘Paranoid much, Rogers?’  Nat asked as she took the bag off Bucky to take to her room for safe keeping.

‘Can’t be too careful.’  He patted Bucky on the shoulder and went to see if Stark was still awake, 

Amelia opened her laptop and sat at the table, her back twitching at the upright angle.  Bucky noticed and grabbed her a cushion from a couch and tucked it behind her.  ‘How long do you think it will take to find out if it’s him?’

‘If there’s anything to find it will depend on what information SHIELD has.  But once I have a name and a photo I can cross-reference it with things like the DMV and its foreign counterparts, passport agencies, that kind of thing.  I may even be able to find him on the HYDRA files Nat dropped.’

‘You make it sound easy.’

‘For me it is.’  She shrugged.  ‘But it may be a few hours, if I have to go that deep.’

‘We need to get all we can on him, and everyone else on your floor.’

‘I’ll get started.’  She smiled at him as she opened her bespoke program again.

‘I’ll crank up the coffee machine.’  Bucky went to the corner of the room and checked the water level before adding the filter and grounds.

‘I really am sorry I didn’t tell you, Buck.’  She said over the soft tapping noises her fingers made on the keys.

‘Hey, I understand.  Kind of a surprise, I don’t like the thought of you in deep with HYDRA even if you were the best at it, but I do understand your need to start over, clean slate and all that.’

‘Thank you.’  She smiled up at him briefly before returning to the screen.

‘Can I ask you something though?’  He came and sat beside her as the coffee pot began to do its thing.

‘Sure.’  She shrugged, not missing a beat on the keyboard.

‘When did you join SHIELD?’

‘They recruited me straight out of college, but I know they noticed me before that.’

‘And how old were you?’

‘Twenty.’

‘That’s pretty young.’

‘I started college early, graduated early.’  She said dismissively before she looked up at him beside her.  ‘How old were you when you joined the army?’

‘Twenty-six.’

‘Huh.’  She sort of nodded and went back to her keyboard.

‘Huh what?’  He frowned.

‘Nothing, just huh.  How old does it make you now?  I mean your birth certificate says one age but your body says another.’  She gave him a sideways glance with a small grin.

‘I’m twenty-nine going on a hundred, that help?’

‘A little bit.’

‘How come you graduated college so young?  You’re only a year younger than me, right?’

‘Just your physical age, yeah, but I graduated school early and got accepted.’

‘What was your course?’

‘Computer sciences and mathematics.’

‘Jeez, are you like a genius?’  He teased.

‘I don’t like that term, and IQ levels don’t mean all that much in the real world.’  She shrugged dismissively.

‘I was joking.’  He said in surprise, realising her answer implied she was but didn’t want to talk about it.

‘Good.’  She smiled as she hit another button and looked over the page.  ‘Got him.’

‘Freddie?’  He scooted his chair closer and looked at the screen but it all still looked like code and he couldn’t figure it out.

‘We have his surname; White; and that he works in R&D, which if it’s him that can’t be a good thing.  His file is now downloading with his photo and then I can hit up the web and see what I can find.’

‘See, you are a genius.’  He leant forward and kissed her cheek as his brain reminded him he had been thinking of something else before she said she had found the information.  ‘You mean in five years you managed to infiltrate HYDRA and make a name for yourself as a legendary operative?’

‘Four years, had a year of basic training.’

He gave her raised eyebrows.  ‘I am impressed.’

‘Don’t be.  Remember, now I get to type up notes from people whose handwriting is barely legible.’

‘How did you end up doing secretarial instead of some sort of analyst?’

‘Because when you don’t want the world to see you,’ Fury’s voice came from the doorway, ‘you have to take the cuts where they’re made.’

‘Hello, Director Fury.’  Amelia started to stand to greet him but he waved her back down.

‘Agent Richards.  You didn’t stay out of trouble long.’

‘Almost two whole years.  It’s not that bad.’

‘No, it’s not.’  The stern man gave a small smile.  ‘The rest of the team are just assembling themselves.  I assume you’re doing something technical and borderline illegal with your laptop?’

‘I didn’t hit the illegal part yet.’  She smiled slightly, knowing by illegal he meant out of their system and into the world.

‘Yeah, but I bet it won’t be long.’  He said, heading to the coffee machine and preparing a cup for when it was done.

‘Not if you want me to figure out who’s being a nosey so and so in my file.’

‘I didn’t say stop.’  He turned and gave her a serious look, the smile from a moment ago gone.  ‘You know, Barnes, when I met this girl for the first time she was just seventeen and had “accidentally”,’ he made air quotes with his fingers, ‘hacked into the SHIELD mainframe.  On a dare.’

‘To be fair it was a double dare.’  She said defensively.’

‘That didn’t work ten years ago and it won’t work now.  But it did bring you to our attention.’

‘Total attention whore for the government banging on my door at midnight looking for a mole.’  She murmured just loud enough Fury would hear, but she knew he wouldn’t mind.  He had acted like a father figure to her when she needed one, a distant one she admitted, but they had known one another long enough

‘Well, now you’re getting attention for all the wrong reasons.’

‘Existing?’  She smiled sweetly at him.

‘Most likely.’  He looked up as Tony walked in, _Black Sabbath_ t-shirt and jeans covered in grease, a sealed travel mug in his hand.

‘It’s early, Nick, or late, what’s with the meeting?’

‘Rogers called it, we might have a security problem.  Sit your ass next to Richards and look at what she’s doing.’

Tony glanced at the other two people in the room, Barnes and a brunette…and he realised who this must be.  ‘You’re Amelia?’  He went and offered her his hand.  ‘Tony.’

‘Nice to meet you.’  She said as he sat in the chair on her other side.

Bucky got up and made himself and Amelia a coffee each as the machine was done dripping through, having made sure Fury got his first, before coming back to the table.

‘Thanks.’  She smiled at him.

‘So, what do we have here?’  Stark reached out and turned the laptop without asking, his eyes roaming over the date being collated.  ‘Huh.’  He said simply, assuming he had misread something, but realising he hadn’t, his frown deepened.  ‘This is pretty sophisticated.’

‘Someone has been trying to find details on Amelia’s past.’  Bucky told him.

‘And this is their handiwork.’  He nodded, thinking he had got it.  ‘It’s good.  Maybe one of the best jobs I’ve seen of its like.  No wonder we have a meeting at o’dark thirty.’

‘Actually, I wrote that.  It’s running my data for me on a suspect.’  Amelia explained.

He looked up at her in surprised amusement.  ‘Damn, I think I’m in love.  Show me how it works.’

Amelia talked him through it briefly as the rest of the team filtered in, Steve taking a seat next to Bucky and watching in amusement as Tony asked questions about things he wanted to understand but as yet didn’t.  It was weird seeing him needing clarification on something technical.

‘Everybody here?’  Fury asked eventually after Bruce took the last seat.  There were positive murmurings from around the table, everyone had dressed but there was a large array of bedhead going on.  ‘Great.  For those of you who don’t know, this is Agent Amelia Richards.’  She raised her hand in greeting in a small wave while Tony badgered her for more answers.  ‘She was formerly our best deep cover operative within HYDRA.’

‘No shit?’  Tony looked at her again.  

‘A girl’s got to have a hobby.’  She shrugged.

‘Done, Stark?’  Fury looked at him.

‘Probably not.’

Fury ignored him.  ‘Captain, you want to take over?’

‘I’m not sure I can tell the whole story, but Romanov can help fill in the blanks.’  She nodded to him.  ‘Yesterday an attempt was made to snatch Amelia off the street.  Following that Romanov found someone has been repeatedly trying to access her file, someone living on the same floor as her in The Tower.’

The meeting went on for some time, with all the information of the attempted abduction, how Amelia found the location of the person trying to access her data, and her background, at which Tony turned to her again.

‘Can I adopt you?  Seriously?’

‘I don’t think so, sorry.’

Bucky rolled his eyes.  He was glad Stark was impressed by her, and not antagonising her, but he was practically drooling at her expertise.

‘You’re The Wraith?’  Clint asked, having heard about her many times.

‘I’m The Wraith.’  She confirmed.

‘Always thought you were a dude.’  He murmured and Nat and Amelia shared a smile.

‘The fact remains,’ Fury took up the speaking again, ‘that we have a very real threat of HYDRA having at least one operative in the building.  Agent Richards is working on the one lead we have, but I want some of you to go down and take this guy into protective custody.’

‘It might not be him.’  Amelia reminded him.  ‘Other than he’s a douchenozzle and he lives on my floor we don’t have any proof.’

‘How long until you do?’  Fury gave her a stern look but she didn’t flinch.

‘Permission to run checks on everyone else on my floor?’

‘Because you ever asked permission before now.’

‘Good manners.’  She shrugged.

‘You’ve got it.  Can you have an answer by eight am?’

‘Maybe sooner, if I can use more than just my laptop.’

‘Oh you have got to come see the computer lab.’  Tony offered.  ‘You think this little thing is fun, wait until you see the big guns.’

‘Okay.’

‘In the meantime, I will put surveillance on this Frederick White.  As he works in R&D perhaps today would be the perfect time for a leak of some sort in the labs so he can’t go to work.’

Everyone agreed and got up to leave, Amelia closing the lid of her laptop as the program would keep running in the background, and pushing her chair back as Bucky fetched her crutch.

‘Let’s get you to the computer lab.’  Tony turned back to find her being helped to her feet by Barnes, her movements slow and exaggerated.  ‘You okay?’

‘I’m good, just sore from yesterday.’  She explained.

‘You coming too, Robocop?’  Tony asked Bucky.

‘If I’m not in the way?’

‘You’re not in my way.’  Amelia smiled at him and he gave her a pleased grin.

‘Just no lovey dovey stuff at the terminals.  I’d hate to accidentally vomit on one.’  Tony said as he led the way out of the meeting room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia works with Tony while Freddie puts his plan into action.

e

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose as the six holographic screens in front of her collated the data she had asked for, her laptop searching everything she could on photo recognition for Frederick White.  She had a heavy headache from her meds, too much coffee, not enough sleep, and staring at computer screens too long.

‘You should take a break, doll.’  Bucky said quietly from her side where he had been for the last five hours.

‘No, it might need input.’  She said, her voice low and sleepy sounding.

‘If we get an alert I can wake you.’  Tony offered.  ‘We have the couch in the back or we can find you an actual bed if you don’t mind travelling back up to the AF.’

‘AF?’  She frowned at him.

‘Avengers Floors.  Sweet AF.’

‘Funny.’  She nodded.  ‘If I can take the couch for a little while that’ll be fine.’

‘You can’t sleep on a couch.’  Bucky reminded her.  ‘You’ll hurt too much.’

She rocked her head back against the back of the large leather office chair Tony had provided her.  ‘I don’t feel like travelling up oodles of floors for what might only be half an hour, if that.  Some of these are getting pretty close.’  She waved to the displays.  ‘Plus I’m due more meds and breakfast so that should tide me over.’

‘Can you hear what you’re saying?’  He gave her a look that said he wasn't sure she could.  ‘Because after how bad you were yesterday you should still be resting, in an actual bed.’

‘I can hear it, and I know how stupid it sounds, but right now laying on anything nearby sounds better than trying to walk around for too long.’

‘Okay, I’ll make you a deal.  You lay on the couch now for a little bit while I find you breakfast and your meds, once you’ve had them you’ll find a proper bed for a few hours.’

‘But if the program…’

‘I’ll take care of the program.’  Tony said.  ‘I think I can figure it out, now you’ve shown me how it works, and if I need help I can just have FRIDAY blip it up to you, save you getting up and down.’

She looked between them.  ‘If you’re sure?’

‘You’ll run yourself into the ground if you keep this pace up, sweetheart.’  Bucky said knowingly.

‘Yeah, okay.’  She conceded.

‘Okay, Bandit, couch is back that way in the break room, draw the blinds and make her comfortable, I got this.’  Tony pointed towards the room and Bucky slid Amelia’s chair out so he could help her up.

‘Thanks, Tony.’  He said gratefully.

‘If you need me to check anything, just come and get me.’  Amelia insisted as Stark rolled his chair to where she had sat.

‘Don’t panic, I will.’  He said without looking up.  He was looking forward to seeing just what this program could do.

‘Oh, it has a lock out, so keep the laptop awake or all the data will flush.’  She told him.

‘Awake, got it.’

‘And if it asks for a password don’t try and hack it, that’ll flush it too.’

‘Will anything I do not flush it?’  He turned to see Bucky trying to encourage her away.

‘Not messing with it and doing as you're told.’

Bucky laughed as Tony pouted.  ‘That’s no fun.’

‘Be even less fun if I have to spend the next seven hours recovering the data.’

‘Okay, no messing.’  Tony agreed disappointedly.

‘Make sure he doesn’t mess with it.’  Amelia asked Bucky as they reached the break room and she was glad to see the couch actually looked reasonably clean and comfortable, considering how bad it could have been.

‘I’ll try but I have no idea what the two of you have been doing.’  He gave her a small smile.

‘If you see him going to press buttons slap his wrist.’

‘That I can manage.’  He rearranged the cushions with her and slipped off her shoes without having to be asked.  ‘I’ll find you some breakfast and blankets, you just relax for a bit.’

‘I’ll try.’  She put her hand over his on the couch beside her.  ‘I didn’t mean to cause trouble.’

‘You’re not causing trouble, sweetheart.  Without you we wouldn't have known there’s a possible infiltration.’

‘A possible infiltration because of me.’  She shook her head.  ‘Sometimes I think I should have just disappeared, taken my chances, but I don’t know where I would have gone.’

‘Plus if they wanted to flush you out they could have used family against you.  At least this way SHIELD have your back.’

‘No family to worry about.’  She told him.  ‘If not for my health problems I could have gone anywhere.’

‘If it makes a difference I’m glad you didn’t.’  Bucky nudged her arm with his.

‘Me too.’

He leant in and kissed her softly.  ‘Get some sleep, we’ll keep you up to date.’

‘I’ll try.’

He got up and she pulled her legs up, laying against the cushions propped on the arm of the couch.  It wasn’t the most comfortable couch in the world but it was soft enough that she could already feel a weary sleep crawling over her.

‘Sweet dreams, darlin’.’  He said as he shut off the lights and closed the door, having shut the blinds as soon as they entered.

‘Night, Buck.’  She murmured, even though she knew it wasn’t actually night.

‘Are there any blankets down here?’  Bucky asked as he came back and Stark jumped, sitting back in his chair.

‘I wasn’t touching it.’  He said defensively when it was obvious he was about to.  ‘Blankets?  Got a fire blanket.’

Bucky resisted the urge to sigh as he realised Stark had probably been up all night tinkering again.  ‘You need to sleep too.’

‘I can go another two days without sleep, with enough caffeine.’  Stark got up, taking his mug to the machine on the side.

‘Doesn’t mean you should.  I’m going to get some blankets for Amelia and some breakfast.  Can I get you anything?’

‘Errand boy Barnes to the rescue.’

‘Is that a no?’

‘Yeah, no.  I’ll get something later.’  He leant back in his seat as he heard someone approaching.  ‘What are you doing here?  I thought you were snooping on the suspect?’

‘I got a message from Amelia.’  Nat smiled at them both knowingly.  ‘She wants me to make sure you don’t screw up her data while she takes a nap.’

Bucky and Tony shared a look.  ‘She’s got you pegged already.’  Bucky shook his head.  ‘Can I bring you anything back, Nat?’

‘I’m all good.’  She shook her head.  ‘I’ll keep this reprobate under control.’

‘Reprobate?’  Tony raised his eyebrows at her.

‘Just shut up and show me what we have.’  Nat said as she sat in the seat Amelia had vacated.

 

Freddie checked the messages on his secure line, finding one with an audio attachment.  He read the message to go with it and nodded.  This file would give him one shot at a fifteen minute window, fifteen minutes to get the girl and get out, whenever the opportunity arose, if only he could find her.  He couldn’t figure out where she had gone.  After the failed attempt the day before she should either be resting at home or on the med ward but she didn’t seem to be on either, there were no heat signatures in her apartment at all and when he asked on medical when he could visit her they said she hadn’t been admitted.  All he could think of was she was on a floor he had no access to, and now R&D was closed due to a leak.  He got on the elevator, planning on rethinking his plan, he had already taken enough risks checking her personnel file as often as he had, but he had to locate her and The Asset for this file to work.

He was musing what to do when the elevator stopped on the fourth floor and none other than The Asset himself got on, carrying a take out bag from the cafeteria.  He sort of nodded to him before going back to his phone in his hand.

Bucky considered not getting on the elevator with their prime suspect.  He had the sudden urge to wring the creep’s neck, knowing he was probably HYDRA and not only that but out for Amelia.  He knew he couldn’t raise suspicions by refusing so he stepped on and moved to the back corner, Amelia’s breakfast in his hand.  Freddie acknowledged him then went back to his phone.  He pressed the button for his floor and mulled whether he should just do the world a favour.

‘I hear there was some kind of fight outside yesterday?’  Freddie asked eventually.

‘Just a small scuffle, nothing to worry about.’  Bucky replied, not giving him eye contact.

‘I heard my neighbour got hurt.’

Bucky finally turned to look at him then, his eyes cold.  ‘She’s fine.’

‘That’s a relief.’  Freddie smiled. ‘I popped by earlier to make sure she was okay for myself and when there was no answer I was worried she might be in medical.’

‘No, she’s not.’  Bucky returned his eyes to the front, watching the numbers.

‘That’s good, glad you’re taking care of her.’  Freddie brought up the audio file, knowing he had one chance to get this right, and either way his cover would be blown.  He turned the volume up on his phone to full.  Without another word he activated the file, and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUCHE ALERT!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie's file activates, his plan goes into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Loki and Sigyn are in this chapter!

A high pitched noise screamed through Bucky’s head and he dropped the bag he held, his hands flying up to his ears although it hit him on a level more than audibly.  He could feel his brain beginning to unravel as The Winter Soldier tried to force his way to the surface, but that shouldn’t have been possible, they had deprogrammed all the words!  Then he remembered this, as he felt himself being dragged down, remembered the emergency audio being implanted as The Asset crawled to the surface.

Freddie watched as The Asset slid into the eyes of the man beside him, stepping back towards the elevator doors as his spine straightened and his face fell to controlled.  ‘ _Soldat_?’

‘готовы соблюдать.’

‘You know this girl?’  Freddie showed him Amelia’s picture on his phone and he nodded once.  ‘Good.  You know where she is?’  Again a single nod.  ‘Go and bring her to the underground parking garage.  You have ten minutes.’

Freddie hit the button for the next floor and let The Asset off before riding to the parking garage.  This had to work.

 

‘You forget something, Barnes?’  Nat teased as he strode past them in the lab where they were still watching the code do its thing.  Bucky ignored her, and Tony, his stride purposeful and his face focused.

‘You know,’ Tony commented as they watched him go, ‘if she wasn't suffering I’d think from the determined look on his face he’d come to sweep her off her feet for a little afternoon delight.’

‘That’s gross.’  Nat looked at him as Amelia’s laptop pinged up a box of information.  ‘Looks like Frederick is going for a drive.’

Amelia stirred as strong arms tucked under her legs and around her back, lifting her off the couch, making her jump which in turn gave her a small jolt of pain.

‘Ow, what…Bucky?’  She frowned as she realised he had lifted her off the couch and was striding through the lab again.  ‘I can walk, did we get a hit?’

He didn’t reply, he didn’t even look at her, and she wasn’t sure she had ever seen him look so serious and resolute in person.

‘Told you.’  Stark said as Bucky strode past them again, heading straight to the door.

‘Where you heading, or shouldn’t I ask?’  Nat called.

‘I don’t know, he won’t talk to me.’  Amelia pulled on his ear, hoping for some sort of a reaction and nothing, not even a flinch.  ‘Uh…Nat!’  She yelled, realising the only time she had ever seen him this straight faced was in the file footage as The Winter Soldier.  She pushed at him and found no give, he wasn’t letting her go unless it was his choice.

‘Just have fun and make sure he’s gentle.’  Nat replied.

‘He’s not going to be gentle, he’s not Bucky!’  She squirmed in his grip as Nat shot out of her seat and ran at them, having realised what she meant, but The Asset was ready.  In one smooth movement he swung Amelia up and over his shoulder and caught Nat in the stomach with backwards kick, sending her sprawling backwards into the glass lab door, shattering it with the force.

Tony was on his feet now, remembering only too well what had happened the last time he and The Winter Soldier had tussled.  ‘FRIDAY, get a suit on me, fast!’  He said as Amelia complained the entire way, pushing at Barnes to let her down but his step was unfaltering and he stepped into the elevator, initiating the emergency protocol to the underground garage.

‘Oh, come on, Bucky, I know you’re still in there!’  She fought in vain against his strength, knowing there was no way she was breaking his hold unless he let her.

‘Who the hell is Bucky?’  He growled, but she noticed his head ticked as though trying to shake loose a thought.

‘We’re dating!  Give him back!’  She tried elbowing him as hard as she could in the back of the head, in his back, but all she was doing was being an annoyance and he finally had enough, dropping her down onto her feet and grabbing her wrists.

‘You are my mission.’  His voice was devoid of emotion, his eyes equally as dead, and it made her swallow fear that was threatening to choke her.  She knew she had provided SHIELD with a shut down word from HYDRA’s files, it was on the edge of her memory, she just couldn't remember it right now, not when he was looking at her like this.

‘No, I’m not!’  She yelled.  ‘Unless your mission was to flirt me into submission!’  She raised her leg rapidly, catching him in the crotch.  It barely fazed him, but he did bend forward, and she did the only other thing she could think of; she kissed him.

The Asset froze, not knowing what to do with such physical affection that was such a long way from violence.  It did things to him it should not have; she was so soft and malleable against him, and he was used to harsh and hard, unforgiving.  It was…new.  His grip on her wrists began to loosen as his lips responded on instinct alone, but just as Amelia thought he was about to let her go the emergency alarms and lights kicked in and The Asset tore his mouth from hers, leaving her to gasp as he glared down at her.

‘You are my mission.’  He repeated, releasing her arm with his flesh hand and slamming on the emergency stop.  The elevator braked so suddenly Amelia stumbled but he kept her on her feet and pushed her towards the doors.  Forcing them open one handed he all but shoved her through the lower gap and she dropped to the floor, landing heavily with a groan of pain but she didn’t take the time to look around, instead she began to crawl away, but not fast enough.  His arm around her waist hauled her to her feet then off them, tucking her under his arm as he strolled to the stairwell as though she weighed nothing.

‘Oh, come on, Buck!  Seriously!’  She pushed at his arm as her body complained at its treatment.  She screwed her eyes up as she tried her hardest to remember the Russian word that could reset him, make him stop, but it just wouldn’t come.  She knew it was something well known in Russian around the world, but she couldn’t pin point what.  ‘Kalashnikov!’  She yelped as he lugged her into the stairwell, throwing her back over his shoulder and running down the stairs two at a time, scaring the crap out of her in the process.  ‘Perestroika!’  She continued, shouting random words at him as they came to her.

 

Loki and Sigyn were just returning from a walk when the alarms went off and they hit the stairwell together, earpieces connecting them to the central comms system through their phones.

‘What do we have?’  Loki demanded as he took his wife’s hand and they ran up the stairs.

‘Bucky’s been compromised.’  Came Nat’s voice as she ran down the stairwell herself, pausing only to look over the side to see if she could spot them going down, FRIDAY having confirmed where they were.  ‘Engage to subdue, not harm!’

‘Should be easy enough.’  Loki replied.  ‘Where is he?’

‘South stairwell, level seven.’

‘We’re on the lower levels, just passing two.’

‘Let us know when you have eyes on him.’  Steve’s voice came over the comms next.

‘Of course.’  Loki confirmed.

‘We’re going to face off against The Winter Soldier?’  Sigyn looked at Loki in alarm as they rounded a corner.

‘Our magic should easily be able to disable him, sunbeam.  Nothing to worry about.’

‘He has a hostage, of sorts.’  Steve’s voice came again and Sigyn pulled on Loki’s hand.

‘That might not be so easy, unless we want them both unconscious.’

‘As long as we stop them, is there a problem?’  Loki asked.

‘As long as Amelia isn’t harmed.’  Came Nat’s reply.

‘He has Agent Richards?  Unwilling?’

‘Unwilling.’  Came the confirmation.

‘I’ll take Barnes, you try get the girl away.’  Loki stated and Sigyn nodded.

‘Sounds like a plan…what was that?’  Sigyn thought she had heard something and tried to stop but Loki’s hand kept her moving.

‘Sounds like someone yelling in an east European Midgardian dialect, Russian I believe.’

‘Matryoshka!’  They heard.

‘Definitely Russian.’  Sigyn added.  ‘Russian nesting dolls, but it seems a weird thing to yell.’

‘Troika!  Vodka!  Bolshevik!  Glasnost!  Rasputin!  Come on!  It has to be one of them!’  Amelia was all but screaming.  ‘Tsarina!  Babushka!  Beluga!  Freaking cossack!’

Loki leant to the side and could see movement on the floor above them and drew Sigyn to a halt.  He held his finger to his lips and indicated they were close.  They prepared themselves, feet planted and concentrating.

‘Goddammit, Bucky!  Sputnik!’  Amelia shouted and he dropped, just collapsed to the floor in the middle of the stairs in an awkward position, Amelia tumbling off his shoulder and down the last few steps to the next landing in a torrent of curse words.

Loki and Sigyn ran up the stairs to find Amelia laying on her side on the landing breathing heavily and whimpering slightly, Barnes in a heap halfway up the stairs like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

‘Are you alright?’  Sigyn asked as she crouched beside Amelia.

‘Target has been subdued, floor six.  Agent Richards is safe.’  Loki informed them as Sigyn helped Amelia to sit up.

‘How was he subdued?’  Came Steve’s voice.

‘I have no idea.’  Loki looked back to where his wife sat with the Agent who looked decidedly pale, her body shaking from the endurance of the ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you're a writer when you sit at stupid o'clock finding a list of common place Russian words to use...
> 
> Poor Amelia, poor Bucky, poor Nat!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve discovers the truth behind Amelia's health problems.

Steve had caught up with Nat easily and they reached the scene together.  It was a confusing view, finding Bucky collapsed in an unconscious heap in the middle of a set of stairs with Loki crouched beside him, checking his pulse, and Amelia sitting against the wall of the landing with Sigyn beside her talking quietly.

‘What happened?’  Steve dropped down beside Bucky as Nat went to the girls.

‘I have no idea.  We could hear Agent Richards yelling and the next thing we knew Sergeant Barnes had dropped.’

‘You didn’t do anything?’  He looked at the Asgardian suspiciously.

‘I did it.’  Amelia had to raise her voice to be heard over the alarms still ringing.

‘What did you do exactly?’  Nat asked.

‘He has a shut down word HYDRA gave him, I hoped it would still work.  If they could still make him revert to The Winter Soldier when we thought he was deprogrammed there was hope.’  Amelia slowly drew her legs towards her, bending them at the knee in the hope of some relief.

‘What’s the word?’  Steve looked down at her.

‘Sputnik.’

‘And who will he be when he wakes up?’

She shrugged.  ‘I don’t know.’

‘Cap, got your spy.’  Tony’s voice came over the comms.

‘Great, take him in, I’ll be there once we’re done here.’  He relayed the information to everyone else.

‘If we don’t know how long he’ll be out we have to move him.’  Natasha pointed out.

‘And we don’t know who he’ll be, if he’ll be safe.’

‘Use Banner’s cell.’  Sigyn suggested as she got to her feet.

‘That’ll work.’  He moved to lift Bucky but Loki rested his hand on his arm.

‘I’ll move him, Steven, you need to concern yourself with the more vulnerable aspect.’  He tilted his head marginally towards Amelia.

‘Right.’  Steve was concerned about Bucky and who he might be when he woke up, but Amelia had been through an awful lot the last two days.  He got to his feet and came to her and Nat as Loki easily lifted Bucky over his shoulders and Sigyn held the door open for him so they could take him to Banner’s cell.  ‘Amelia, you okay?  Can you stand?’

‘I have no idea.’  She smiled slightly but it was strained.  The alarms and lights finally stopped as Steve put an arm around her waist.

‘Let’s find out.’  He all but lifted her to her feet and she scrunched up her face at the new aches that assailed her.

‘Yeah, I’m good.’  She nodded, even though she didn’t have her crutch.  She could always lean on the wall.

‘Where do you want to go?  Medical?  Our secure floors?’

‘I’d like to go with Bucky.’  She replied and Steve and Nat shared a look.

‘If he wakes up as The Asset…’

‘Then we’ll know and can take measures, but I want to know he’s okay.  I just made him pass out, I don’t want to be responsible for hurting him.’

‘You did good, remembering the word.’  Nat said as they started slow progress towards the door.

‘I didn’t really remember it, I just shouted Russian words I could remember because I knew it was a common one.’

‘It’s just as well you did.  Did he say anything?’

‘He said I was his mission.’

‘Nothing else?’

‘Nothing.’  She shook her head.

‘Okay, let’s get up to the cell.’

It was slow going to the elevators, the stopped one now running again, with Amelia being extra cautious with her footing so as not to cause herself extra pain.

‘Will we be able to get security footage, find out what triggered Bucky’s change?’  She asked.

‘If anyone can you can.’  Nat reminded her.  ‘I’ll run up to the lab and grab your laptop for you.’

‘Thanks.’

Nat ran on ahead as Steve helped Amelia to the elevator, Amelia telling him everything she knew as they went, which wasn’t much.

‘At least now we know you aren’t a way to get to Bucky, they definitely want you.  Bucky was probably just a tool or too good an opportunity to miss.  Maybe both.’

‘I don’t like that.’

‘None of us like that.’  Steve paused as she did.

‘I made things really difficult, didn’t I?’

He turned to look down at her, her eyes lowered to the floor.  The arm he had around her he took to her elbow and faced her, bending into her eye line.  ‘Hey, this is HYDRA’s doing, not yours.’

She shook her head.  ‘I didn’t think they knew who I was, I was so deep, but I guess when the files dropped, as I didn’t get the chance to change the information for almost a month, they probably found out then.’

‘Why not straight away?’  Steve frowned.

‘No internet access.’  She said dismissively, hoping that would be the end of it.

Steve gave her a long, hard look as though he were unsure if she were leaving something out.  ‘Where were you when HYDRA fell?’

She sighed.  She had hoped to avoid this question.  ‘I was at the Triskelion.’  She said quietly.

‘In the building?’  He said in surprise.

‘In the building.’  She confirmed.

Steve looked around, finding they were were on one of the administrative floors.  ‘Let’s go sit.’

‘We need to go with Bucky.’  She argued.

‘He’ll wait, just a few minutes.’  He guided her into one of the offices and commandeered an empty room, making sure they wouldn’t be disturbed.  He seated Amelia in a chair and took the one beside her, turning it to face her.  ‘You were at the Triskelion when the helicarriers fell?  In the building?’

She nodded.  ‘Turning in the last data I had gathered before they recalled me.’

‘Why don’t you tell me what happened?’

‘Because I don’t want Bucky or you feeling bad for circumstances.’  She sighed frustratedly.

Steve suddenly realised why she might have those concerns specifically.  ‘You were hurt in the attack, that’s why you don’t want us to know.’

‘Yeah.  I don’t hold anyone responsible for what happened to me except HYDRA; sometimes shit happens and you can’t stop it and being bitter doesn’t help anyone, certainly not me.’

He gave her a small smile.  She didn’t want them to feel guilt over what happened to her but it might explain why HYDRA were looking for her.  ‘HYDRA may be looking for you for various reasons, but if it was just because you were spying on them…’

‘They wouldn’t bring me in, they’d just have me killed.’  She finished for him.  ‘Trust me, I’ve thought about it.  Why do you think I wanted to stay with SHIELD when it reformed?  In the real world it would be a struggle not only physically but professionally, and trying to watch over my shoulder too?  I may as well have handed myself over to them.’

‘You took the right path.’  Steve agreed.  'Did you ever get to hand in your last lot of data?'

She shook her head.  'Encrypted USB, lost in the attack.  I've never tried to see if I can find the data anywhere since, I haven't needed to.'

'Could it be the USB was never found and they want to know what was on it?'

'Maybe, but I can't remember everything after this long.'

'But they don't know that.  They might think you still have it and it will be valuable to them.'

'Explains their interest I guess, if they figured out where I was it would only be a matter of time.'  She swallowed hard and he noticed.

'Hey, don't worry, we'll protect you, you know that, but it would help if we had an idea what they were looking for, let us know how badly they want it.'

'It's probably a moot point anyway.'  She argued.  'It was about Von Strücker's experiments with the sceptre, and as that no longer exists there's probably not much they can do with it, even if I did remember.'

'But they don't know that.'  He reminded her gently.  'Listen, Amelia, if HYDRA are determined enough to infiltrate one guy to try and get to you, and risk unleashing Bucky to do it, then they want you, bad.  From this point on we not only try and figure out what they think they want from you but we take measures to keep you safe.  We won't let anything happen to you.'

She managed a forced smile.  'Thanks, Steve, I appreciate it, I didn't want to cause trouble, it's why I changed my files in the first place.'

'I understand, but do one thing in return for me?  Tell Bucky how you got hurt.'

‘Steve…’  She said reluctantly but he interrupted her.

'I know you don't want him to feel responsible, but he likes you, a lot, and if he knows now it's something you don't have to go over in the future, by which point it may make it worse.  Don't hide it from him, if you feel for him what he feels for you.'

Her shoulders slumped.  'I know I should tell him, but how do I?  How do I start that conversation?'

'How about; Buck, can we talk?’

She laughed, a completely unfunny sound.  ‘After what just happened he’ll probably think I’m dumping him.  I don’t want to worry him.’

He smiled, he couldn’t help it.  ‘The fact you’re not, that your boyfriend just switched to his assassin mode and you hardly batted an eyelid, you managed to shut him down without hurting him, and you’re sitting here still worrying about his feelings, that what just happened hasn’t sent you running for the hills, tells me you’ll find a way.’

She bit her lip but nodded.  ‘I’ll tell him.’

‘Good girl.’  Steve stood and offered her his hand up.  ‘Shall we go see what’s happening?’

She took his hand and let him draw her up carefully, putting his right arm around her back, where she held his hand at her waist, and holding her left to support her.  He had quickly become part of her support network, whether he realised it or not, but Bucky’s best friend being so accepting of her, even with what he knew, offering advice, meant a lot to her.  Steve was completely non judgemental of her and her choices, just offering advice, not patronising.  She appreciated that.

They rode up to the floor with Banner’s cell and found Loki had laid Bucky on a nest of pillows and retreated back out so the door could be sealed.  Sigyn stood by the side, looking at the unconscious figure.

‘So, we don’t know if he’s going to wake up as Avenger or assassin?’  She asked Steve as he entered.

‘No idea.’  He shook his head.  ‘But if he’s not Bucky we’ll take Nat’s approach.’

‘What’s Nat’s approach?’  Amelia asked.

‘Cognitive recalibration.’  He looked down at her curious expression.  ‘Hit him in the head real hard.’  He shrugged.

‘For a super soldier it’s going to have to be one hell of a whack.’  Amelia replied.

‘I volunteer, if you require assistance.’  Loki offered.  ‘With Thor currently who knows where with Jane and Darcy, and your emotional attachment, Steven, it may decrease your ability to inflict a blow hard enough, I am the logical choice.’

‘You have a point.’  Steve admitted reluctantly.

‘If you need us, we shan’t be far.’  Loki nodded as he held his hand out to Sigyn.  ‘Come on, love, Steven will call if he needs me.’

Sigyn trotted over and took his hand.  ‘I hope he’s okay.’  She said with a sincere smile.

‘Wait right here, I’ll get you a chair.’  Steve offered and she nodded, walking slowly to the side of the cell nearest Bucky and leaning on the glass with her hand.

‘I’m sorry, Buck.’  She murmured.  She wasn’t sure why, but she was.  Feeling guilty for having to shut him down, for HYDRA having tried to use him again because of her, but mostly because she didn’t like to see him hurt.

As though her words had helped, Bucky stirred in the pillows, a groan emitting from him as he moved, his flesh hand coming up to touch his head as though it hurt.

‘Bucky?’  She said, using the glass to lower herself to the floor despite the pain it caused.  ‘It’s me.’

He pushed with his arms enough to raise his head and the moment their eyes met she knew it was him in there, not The Asset, and relief flooded him as he saw her, sitting up so they were almost face to face before glancing around and finding himself in Banner’s cell.  ‘Amelia?  What happened?’

‘I’m not sure.’  She shrugged.

‘Doll, you’re sitting on the floor right outside of Banner’s cell, which I’m in.  You have to have some idea.’

‘Someone managed to trigger The Winter Soldier.’  She gave him a sympathetic look.

He had figured that much out himself but he still groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.  ‘I thought we got all the programming out.’

‘We don’t know what triggered it, but the security footage should show something.  What’s the last thing you remember?’

‘I picked you up some breakfast from the cafeteria, those muffins you like?’  She smiled and nodded.  ‘I got on the elevator and…’  His eyes went wide.  ‘That jerk Freddie was there.  That’s the last thing I remember.’

‘He’s in custody.  Tony nabbed him.’  She explained.

‘Good.  I’d like to talk to that bastard.’

She laughed.  ‘Yeah, you and me both.’

‘I don’t want you anywhere near him.’

‘I don’t want _you_ anywhere near him, if he knows the right buttons to push.’

‘I guess you have a point.’  He conceded.  ‘Any idea if they’ll let me out?’

‘Steve’s not far, he’s gone to get me a chair.’

‘Where’s your crutch?’  He said, realising he couldn’t see it.

‘Probably still up in the lab.’

‘So how did you get here?’  He frowned but it all suddenly came flooding back.  Scooping her up off the couch, kicking Natasha through the door, manhandling and throwing her around.

Amelia watched as horror entered his eyes, colour drained from his cheeks and his mouth fell open.  ‘I’m okay, Bucky, really.’  She promised him.

‘No, Amelia, sweetheart, I could have really hurt you!’

‘But you didn’t, plus we think you were to extract me, not hurt me.’

‘But next time…’

‘Don’t think like that.’  She interrupted him.  ‘It’s not your fault.’

He groaned and ran his hand over his face.  ‘Maybe I’m better off left in here.’

‘No, Buck, you’re not.’

‘This is the whole reason I went back in the ice, because I couldn’t trust my own mind.  I thought we fixed it, I thought I was free of it, of him.’  He shook his head.  ‘I guess we were wrong.’

‘Or HYDRA left a little something else buried so deep you didn’t know about it and it couldn’t be found easily.  Really, there’s a million reasons it could have happened and maybe Freddie can shed some light on that.’

‘I could wring his neck.’

‘I think there’s a line for that honour.’  He smiled finally and she was glad to see it.  ‘Listen, Buck, when you get out of here can we talk?’

His smile faltered and he sighed.  ‘No need, doll.  I can figure it out.’

‘No, you can’t.’  She shook her head.  ‘Because if you think I’m letting you off the hook then you’re sorely mistaken.  I want to tell you some of my boring backstory, dumbass, that’s all.’

Steve watched the exchange from the control booth where he had gone to get a chair and smiled to himself.  She was going to tell him and wasn’t going to let him self pity himself before she got the chance.

‘You…what?’  He frowned in confusion.

‘I just need to tell you the circumstances of a few things, that’s it, but I need to get it off my chest.’

‘Okay, as long as you still feel safe with me.  I don’t want you afraid of me, sweetheart.’

‘I’m not afraid of you.’  She shook her head.  ‘I was afraid for you, but not of you.’

‘The Winter Soldier just threw you around, you have every right to be.’

‘Stop being an idiot.’  She said firmly.  ‘I’m not, accept it, shut up, move on, and we’ll see about getting you out of here.’

‘You’re getting bossy, doll.’  He smiled at her.

‘Well, you’re not listening.’  She shrugged.

‘If I promise to listen can I come out?’

‘I guess so, if you cross your heart.’

He did.  ‘Now?’

‘As soon as Steve gets back.’

‘You’re awake.’  Steve’s voice from the doorway had them both turn to see him holding an office chair.  ‘Feeling more yourself, pal?’

‘Much.’  Bucky got to his feet.  ‘Any chance I can get out or do you need Wanda to check me first?’

‘I think we can arrange letting you out.’  He looked up, nodded at the camera and the door released.

‘Thanks.’  Bucky came out and went straight to Amelia and helped her carefully to her feet before wrapping his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin and sighing.  Seeing her okay was one thing but feeling her safe in his arms was somehow better.

‘Tony wants us to meet upstairs where we know we can lockdown, Nat’s meeting us there with your laptop.  We’re taking no chances.’  He lifted the chair again.  ‘Wait for me, I’ll take this back and we’ll head up.’

‘Sure thing.’  Bucky raised his chin in a part nod and turned back to Amelia, cupping her cheek in his palm.  ‘You’re really okay?’

‘No worse than I was, not yet anyway.  Could do with a heat pad but other than that, yeah, okay.’

‘May be a delayed reaction, we need to keep on top of your meds.’  He started her towards the door, knowing it would be slow progress, then wrinkled his nose as he looked down at her.  ‘I hope I didn’t ruin the muffins.’

She laughed and squeezed him with the arm she had around his waist.  ‘I don’t care about the muffins, I care that you’re okay.’

He winked at her.  ‘Muffin, if you’re good, I’m good.’


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Science go over the security footage.

‘Here, he did something on his phone, and…’  Amelia brought up on the floating screen Tony had set her up with one of HYDRA’s files.  ‘One emergency Asset boot up.  Could only ever be used once, according to the file, in extreme circumstances, but I still wouldn’t recommend we have the sound on, just in case.’

‘An audio trigger?’  That was from Bruce Banner, who stood on one side behind her with Tony on the other.  Steve and Bucky were opposite, completely out of their depth on what they had been discussing up until this point.  ‘That’s pretty smart.’

They were set up in Tony’s office, which was covered in more components than any office should be, but was spacious and had access to all the tech they needed.

‘They buried it so deep I doubt it was common knowledge it existed.’

‘And you dug this up?’  Tony checked.

‘It’s just part of the files I acquired for SHIELD over the years.  Along with the shut down word.’

‘Oh yeah, that.’  Tony smirked and spun the video feed ahead, showing her over Bucky’s shoulder and him suddenly collapsing on the stairs.

‘Jesus.’  Bucky muttered as he watched Amelia begin to roll down the stairs and she quickly shut the video off.

‘What exactly do HYDRA think you have for them to go to all this trouble?’  That was Tony again.

‘Could be a number of reasons, but if they wanted me dead I already would be.’

‘Fuck.’  Bucky whispered and tried to walk away but Steve’s hand fell on his shoulder, keeping him where he was.

‘Not you, Buck,’ she explained, ‘Freddie had plenty of opportunities of his own.’

‘I guess.’  He sighed.

‘So tell us what reasons they might want you?’  Tony suggested and she gave him a look that said he hadn’t thought that through.

‘Honestly?  It could be because of all I took from them over the years, maybe they want to know how much I shared, but I doubt it as it was all dumped on the net.’

‘Not all of it.’  Steve reminded her.  ‘If they think you still have the USB drive from your last position that would explain it.’

She nodded.  ‘If they don’t know what I took or that the drive was lost, they might want to know just what didn’t get dumped.  I don’t even remember details, and I think you put a stop to everything I had details on when you took down von Strücker’s operation in Sokovia.’

‘But they don’t know that.  What if they think you have something else that they either need or don’t want us to have?’

‘That would explain it, I still can’t help them though.’

‘When did you lose the drive?’  Tony asked.

‘Years ago now.  I’ve been off active duty since then.’

‘With the data dump, even with the information you hid, they would have had time to have realised who you are, it would just be a matter of time for them to find you and establish some sort of contact.’

‘I guess all we can do is hope they don’t have anyone else on the inside.’  Steve added, glancing at Bucky who didn’t seem to want to join in the conversation.

‘I need to leave this running for a while and I could do with a lay down for maybe half an hour?’  She looked between the men, her eyes finally finishing on Bucky.  ‘Would you show me somewhere I can do that, if you don’t mind watching the program, Tony?’

‘Take as long as you need.’  Tony said as Bucky brought her her crutch.

‘I’ll find you somewhere.’  He offered her his hand and she took it gratefully.

‘Thank you.  Will you let me know if Freddie spills the beans?’

‘With Nat down there giving it her best I doubt he’ll be long, but sure.’  Steve smiled as they left the room.

‘He’s got it bad.’  Tony commented, pulling a packet of craisins from his pocket.

‘And a good dose of guilt, unfortunately.’  Steve sighed as he leant on the desk.

‘I don’t quite know how we missed it, with both Wanda and,’ he sighed, ‘BARF, having helped clear his head, but if he didn’t know or remember it was there then it makes sense.’

‘We need to have Wanda do a deeper probe.’  Steve said and Tony smirked at the accidental double entendre.

‘Sounds like my kind of movie.’  He replied.  ‘But yeah, we can’t risk someone hitting an audio file and him losing his mind again.’  He reinitiated the security footage and ran it forward to Bucky holding her wrists, then her giving him a cock shot before kissing him.  ‘And are we going to discuss just how brave that is?  She attacked and kissed one of HYDRA’s most deadly assassins in the space of five seconds.  Girl’s seriously got some skills to think to go from one to the other to try and break his programming, and if you watch his eyes the second one nearly worked.’  He slowed it down and Steve came around and watched as just for a second The Winter Soldier slipped out of Bucky’s eyes, softening and almost closing before the hardness returned when the alarms began.  ‘Show this to Wanda, see if she can work with it.’

‘I’ll call her.’  Bruce offered.

Bucky held Amelia’s hand as he walked her towards The Avengers private rooms.  ‘Tony didn’t assign you a room yet, so you can have your lay down on my bed, if that’s okay?’

‘I actually get to see your room?’  She smiled up at him as though he were letting her in on some great secret.

‘You’ve always been welcome, but I didn’t think you’d want the rest of the team beating down the door to meet you.’

‘It is less busy down on my floor, that’s true.’

‘I just hope they leave you alone long enough you can rest.’  He glanced down before looking at her.  ‘I’m sorry for what happened earlier.’

‘Don’t apologise, Buck, there’s no need.’  She nudged him with her elbow where their hands were still joined.  ‘This is HYDRA’s fault, not yours.’

‘I know.’  He sighed.  ‘I’m going to make it up to you, if I can.’

‘Let’s just try and move on and not let HYDRA get even a small victory over us.’  She suggested.

‘That sounds like a good idea.’  He smiled at her and it lit up his whole face.

He opened the door to his room and realised the curtains were still drawn, but he paused before turning on the light.  ‘Do you want it dark, doll?  See if you can sleep?’

‘I’d rather not sleep again yet.’  She shook her head.  ‘I think when it hits me it’s going to be hard and there’s things I need to be doing.’

‘Okay, let me just get the drapes.’  He let go of her hand and strode across the room, letting in the weak winter sunshine.

Amelia was surprised by how bare his room was, as though he hadn’t dared personalise it too much.  His bed sat in the middle of the opposite wall with a simple nightstand containing a light and clock.  The furniture, while homely, looked almost uniform, almost like a hotel room, the only thing marking it as his being a backpack by the wardrobe door, a single notepad on the desk with a few pens in a Stark Industries mug, and the lingering scent of his aftershave which made her smile.  It didn’t look lived in but it still smelled like him.

‘Make yourself at home, I’ll leave you in peace.’  He fluffed the pillows as she came towards him.

‘I’d rather you stayed, if you don’t mind?  Maybe we can talk?’  She stopped on the opposite side of the bed to him.

‘If you want.’

She nodded.  ‘Please.’

She slipped off her shoes and sat on the side of the bed, laying her crutch on the floor.  ‘Steve suggested I tell you this, because I’ve been avoiding it.  I don’t know why, I think to protect you, but you might find out eventually and I don’t want you to think I’m hiding anything else from you.’

‘This sounds ominous.’  He said, his voice light although it implied more was going through his head.

‘Not ominous, not really.’

He leant over the bed and arranged the pillows so she could rest against them.  ‘Get comfortable, sweetheart, you’re meant to be resting while we talk.’

She nodded and shifted onto the bed with her legs out in front of her, her back and neck supported, and he sat by her hip, bending one knee on the bed so his thigh was pressed to her.  ‘It’s about how I got hurt, and when.’

‘Are you going to tell me HYDRA did this to you?’  He looked worried and she held her hand out to him and he took it with his metal one, letting her rest their joined fingers on his thigh.

‘In a roundabout way, yeah.’

‘They found you out?’

She shook her head, her chestnut hair brushing around her shoulders.  ‘I think they eventually knew, because of SHIELD being HYDRA and vice versa, but I was recalled with my last data dump, the USB Steve mentioned, and I was at The Triskelion when everything went down.’

She watched as the skin around his eyes tightened, his nostrils flaring slightly with his breath, and the plates in his fingers shifted against her skin as he tensed.

‘You were in the Triskelion?’

‘Yeah.  Then I was under part of the Triskelion.’

‘You could have been killed.’  He said quietly.

‘In the early days I wished I had been.’  She admitted for the first time to anyone, just how low she had been in the immediate aftermath.  ‘But you can’t do that, you can’t wish not to exist just because life threw you a curve ball.  You get up and you fight, and if you fall you get up and fight again, because the alternative may bring an end to it but it would have meant I lost, in the long run.  I’m not a quitter, at anything.  I learnt my limits, learnt everything I could about what damage was done, what I could expect and what I could do to help myself.  It took a long time, lots of mindfulness classes, physical therapy, even management of different medications, and I bounced back as far as I could, learnt my new normal, and if I hadn’t I never would have met you, so it can’t be all bad, right?’  She offered him a hopeful smile, willing him to see there was a bright side.

‘So, what you’re trying to tell me is if HYDRA, and me, hadn’t destroyed the Triskelion, we never would have met?’

‘Yeah.’  She nodded.

‘That’s a hell of a bright side to argue against.’  He curled his lip slightly, realising she had him over a proverbial barrel.  If not for that they wouldn’t be sitting here now.

‘So let’s not argue.  Let’s just agree it’s a really fucked up thing to have a relationship stem from but stranger things have happened.’

He closed his eyes and shook his head as he smiled.  ‘I’d rather you hadn’t been hurt but how can I dispute it?’

‘You can’t.’  She shrugged.  ‘I don’t want you to overthink this, I nearly didn’t tell you at all, but Steve wanted me to make sure you knew.  He has this crazy notion you like me.’

‘Punk’s always under-exaggerating.’  He smiled and moved closer to her.  ‘I guess if you don’t blame me, I won’t either.’

‘I don’t blame you.’  She shook her head and his flesh hand came up to cup her cheek.

‘Okay.’  He leant in and kissed her softly, the barest of touches but it had her stomach butterfly all the same.  ‘I’ll let you get some rest.’  He said as they parted.

‘Unless,’ she swallowed her nerves, ‘you know, you want to join me?  I think I could do with a hug after this morning.’

‘You want me to…?’  He pointed to the pillows beside her, uncertainly.

‘If you don’t mind?’

He grinned at her.  ’Doll, there’s nowhere I’d rather be.’

She smiled for him and it stirred emotions he had only felt since she came into his life, a lightness to his heart despite all that had happened that morning.  He removed his boots and they rearranged the pillows, taking several minutes to find the most comfortable position, which was with each of them on their sides facing one another, Amelia’s cheek on his bicep, her head tucked under his chin, his arms around her holding her close, her lower arm pressed against his chest and the other draped around his waist.

‘Maybe I’ll change my mind about that nap.’  She murmured as a yawn tried to escape her.

‘Take as long as you need, darlin’.’  He murmured, feeling a sense of calm he hadn’t felt himself in some time, a feeling of belonging and acceptance.

‘Maybe five minutes.’  She breathed as her eyes drifted closed and Bucky could tell the exact moment she fell asleep, her body relaxing despite the tenseness that ran through her muscles.

He kissed the top of her head and laid there, listening to her gentle breathing, marvelling at the effect she had on him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is nosey, Amelia gets a new job offer.

Steve looked down at the two sleeping figures on the bed, Bucky all but wrapped around Amelia protectively, both sleeping peacefully.  He had to wake them; when neither of them answered his knock at the door, he had let himself in, as he often did, but finding Bucky slept through not only that but his presence for the last few seconds, he almost didn’t have the heart.  Bucky hadn’t slept this deeply since the old days back in Brooklyn, when he could sleep virtually anywhere at a moments notice, which meant he felt safe enough to do so, even on a subconscious level.

‘Buck?’  He tapped his foot a couple of times with his hand until he began to stir.  ‘Sorry to wake you, pal, but Tony did something to Amelia’s laptop and won’t admit he needs help.’

‘He what?’  Amelia grumbled, not opening her eyes for a moment as the words sank in, then she remembered where she was and what was going on.  ‘What did he do to my laptop?’  She opened one eye and turned her head to face Steve.

‘I don’t know, but Bruce was cussing at him to tell you while Tony argued he could fix it.  Thought I’d better come let you know.’  He smiled apologetically.

‘Stupid arrogant jerk.’  Bucky mumbled, his arms tightening around Amelia for a second.  ‘How are you feeling, sweetheart?’

‘More rested.’  She replied.  ‘Which means a bit better.’

‘Good.’  He bowed his head and kissed her hair.  ‘Ready to sit up?’

‘I think so.’  She tensed her muscles as he easily sat up, raising her with him as though she weighed nothing.  ‘Thank you.’

‘No problem, just wait there.’  He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slipped his boots back on before coming to her side and dropping to one knee, helping her with her shoes before passing her her crutch and giving her a hand up.  Steve hid his smile behind his hand at how easily the two of them seemed to fit together with no awkwardness, Bucky seeming to know what she would need help with, without her having to ask.  ‘Let’s go kick Stark’s ass for messing with your shit.’

She chuckled.  ‘I’m sure he’s done something he thinks is a big deal but isn’t really.’  She suggested as Steve led the way out of the room.

‘It’s the blue screen of death!  You need to tell her!’  Bruce argued as Tony continued to try and find a way to save what they had been working on without destroying anything.

‘I can fix this, it’s not a problem.’

‘Says you.’  Amelia said as she reentered the lab on Bucky’s arm, Steve leading them.

‘Rogers, you tattler.’  Tony glared at him.

‘Well, you guys were fighting like cats and dogs and I don’t think risking the code green was worth it, not when the one person who can probably fix this was only doors away.’

Tony slid out of the chair as Amelia reached them and she gave him a small smile.  ‘I didn’t do anything.’  He held his hands up.

‘I’ll know what you’ve done.’  She told him as she sat in the chair and Bucky took her crutch.  ‘Okay, baby, let’s see what the mean man did to you.’  She ran her fingers over the keyboard in her thirty character password and the blue screen disappeared, revealing not only what they had been working on but a list of what Tony had been trying to access.  ‘Told you.’  She said as she glanced over the list.

‘It was that simple?’  Tony bent over her and she turned to look at him.

‘Simple security measure, so when someone starts picking at things it shuts down.  You were picking, a lot.’

‘I’m curious.’  He shrugged.

She shook her head.  ‘You know what that did to the cat.’

‘But satisfaction brought it back.’  Steve and Bucky said as one, then laughed.

‘What was that?’  Bruce frowned, not understanding.

‘It’s another one of those phrases where the end of it’s been forgotten over time.’  Steve explained.

‘Like jack of all trades?’  Amelia asked.

‘Just like that; curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.’

‘Sounds a bit Schrödinger to me.’  She remarked, and went back to checking the files Tony had tried to access.  ‘My passwords?  Really?’  She looked at him.  ‘Shame on you!’

‘Well, you have everything so well locked up I had to start somewhere.  I want to know what your programs do!  They’re amazing!’

‘Flattery won’t get you access.’  She replied, clearing the list and going back to what they were working on.

Stark stood and watched what she was doing over her shoulder and shook his head slightly.  He had no idea someone with her skills was in SHIELD, let alone The Tower itself.  ‘Where did you say you worked again?’

‘Up on the welfare floors, for a couple of the doctors.’

‘Doing what?’  He narrowed his eyes at her, unable to work out what an analyst with her skills was doing working for doctors.

‘Secretary receptionist.’  She said nonchalantly.

‘What?’  Tony thought he had misheard her.

‘You know, I sit at a desk, do some typing, smile at patients, flirt with super soldiers, the usual.’

‘You’re shitting me?’  He looked at Bucky who'd chuckled at her flirting comment and rested his hand on her shoulder, just because he wanted to.  ‘She’s shitting me, right?’

‘Nope, that’s how we met.’  Bucky replied.

‘You’re a secretary, with those skills?’  Tony just couldn’t get his head around the idea.

‘I’m a secretary with lots of skills, and the typing speed helps.’

‘Not any more you’re not.’  Tony stated and she looked at him in surprise.  ‘No, you’re fired from that position, you’re my new personal chief analyst on all things computer based, starting now.’

‘What if I don’t want the job?’  She asked, knowing it was incredibly tempting.

‘You’re telling me you’re challenged being a glorified desk monkey?  What would stop you?  You can set your own hours, work from home, pay rise, healthcare, all the good insurances, bunk in with Robocop if you want to,’ Steve choked on his own saliva as Bucky said; ‘Wait, what?’ but Stark carried on, ‘and you get to work for the best looking guy in the building.  What do you say?’

Amelia was torn by the generosity of the offer and teasing Stark about who she actually thought the best looking guy in the building was, and in the end she couldn’t actually say anything, it was Bucky who filled the silence.

‘You want to hire her onto your staff?’

‘I want her to be an entire department, for now.  It’ll get bigger but your skills are being wasted in that job.  Welcome aboard.’  He offered her his hand.

Amelia took it, still a little dazed, but Stark smiled smugly, having got his way.  ‘I don’t know what to say.’

‘Say thank you, when can I start.’

‘Yes!’  She realised, she hadn’t really accepted, he had just assumed she would.  ‘Thank you, when can I start?’

‘Now?  Or, more accurately,’ he checked his watch, ‘a few hours ago, when you started this whizz of a program running.’

‘Okay.  We can work out the details later, I guess.’

‘You need to clarify the sleeping arrangements.’  He said nonchalantly as he started rooting through a drawer.

Bucky gently squeezed Amelia’s shoulder, letting her know he’d handle it.  ‘We didn’t even have a date yet, we aren’t at that point.’

‘Didn’t stop Mischief and his missus.’  Tony came out of the drawer with a bag of dried papaya, ripping the top off before offering it around.

‘They’re a little different.’  Steve pointed out that they were fated to be together.

‘Separate rooms, I get it.  But we get you off the public floors as a priority.’

‘Thank you.’  Amelia said quietly.  She didn’t want Bucky to think she wasn’t interested but she equally didn’t want him to think she was too interested, not that she could physically do much right now, the mind was willing and all that, but her body…

‘Do you have a date planned?’

‘Friday.’  Bucky confirmed.  ‘But we’ll need to be careful, if you’re still in danger.’

She turned to face him.  ‘HYDRA have a great way of spoiling things without even trying.’

‘Maybe eat early, get secure transport to and from, and we can have patrols in the area?’  Steve suggested.

‘Or buy out the entire restaurant.’  Tony added.

‘That isn’t giving us much anonymity.’  Bucky pointed out.

‘So, I book it out and fill it with staff who will be capable if anything happens, but it’ll be less conspicuous.’

Amelia continued to look at Bucky, unsure what to think for the best.  On the one hand they may endanger innocent people and on the other their date would be surrounded by security.

‘What do you think, doll?’  Bucky seemed as undecided as she was.

‘Maybe discuss it before we make a decision?’  She proposed.

‘Sounds like a good idea.’  He smiled at her.  ‘We’ll let you know what we decide.’

‘Don’t leave it too long.’  Tony requested as Amelia’s laptop pinged up a message box.  ‘You’ve got a hit on something.’

‘Sweet.’  She turned back to the screen and smiled.  ‘Let’s see what we’ve got.’

An hour later and Amelia had been able to delegate some jobs to Stark, meaning she could take a breather, stretch and take some more meds.  Her head was spinning from a combination of data and pain and she was glad to be away from the many displays she had been working on.

Bucky showed her the room Stark had designated her and Nat would later drop off her bags.

‘You need to eat something, sweetheart.’

‘So do you.’  She pointed out he hadn’t eaten either.

‘Let’s get some lunch, and while we’re at it talk about our options for our date.’  He suggested, slipping his hand into hers.

‘Sounds like a good idea.’  She smiled as instead of starting back towards the door he faced her and cupped her cheek with his other hand.

‘You’ve done great, with all that’s going on.’  He said quietly.

She shrugged lightly.  ‘It’s not anything new to me, digging out data.’

‘I meant with everything else.’  He pointed out.  ‘You’ve been almost grabbed twice, hauled around when I know you’re struggling, found out you’re being hunted by HYDRA, and been Starked.  Most people would have broken down long before now.’

‘I’m not most people.’  She shrugged.  ‘I’ve lived under threat before, always wondering if it would be the day I was found out.  At least I know they’re looking for me.’

‘There is that.’  He sighed, admiring her ability to find the bright side of such a shitty situation.  ‘I don’t want this to ruin our date.’

‘It won’t.’  She smiled brightly.  ‘As long as we’re together does it matter who else is there?  Or where we are?’

‘No.  No, it doesn’t.’  He released her hand and wrapped it around her waist, stepping into her so he held her close, and bowing his head so he was as close to her as he could be without bending.  ‘I hope Stark didn’t embarrass you earlier, you know, about bunking together?’

‘It was a surprise but I’m not embarrassed, not really.’  She said honestly as her right arm curved around him.  ‘It is still early in our relationship, but I have to admit our nap earlier was pretty good.’

‘Yeah, it was.’  He ducked his head and kissed her briefly before moving back.  ‘Sometimes it’s about closeness, not being physical.’

She nodded.  ‘I needed it this morning.’

‘Anytime, doll, I’m happy to oblige.’

She grinned at him.  ‘Me too, any time you want me to return the favour.’

‘You might regret offering that.’  He chuckled.

‘Never.’  She said and, steadying herself with her hand on his back, she carefully went up on her toes to meet his lips, lingering until her legs shook from the effort.

‘Next time just ask me to come to you.’  He made sure she was stable on her feet before kissing her again.

‘Promise.’

‘Let’s go eat.’  Bucky pulled her towards the door carefully, releasing her to take her hand again, and leading her to the common areas, they set about negotiating food and their date.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a good boss and a nice guy, but don't tell anyone!

The next few days were a blur of activity.  Bucky and Amelia agreed to Stark’s offer to buy out the restaurant and have it filled with staff, the rest of her belongings were delivered to her new room, and she had dredged up every little bit of information on Frederick White she could possibly imagine from around the world.  The man himself had given nothing of discernible use and had been shipped off to a secure facility, along with the goons who had tried to grab Amelia off the street.  Stark passed her a few small jobs he wanted her to look into, and she noted Nick Fury seemed to call by her room at least once a day to make sure she was settling in.

The room she had been designated was larger than her entire apartment had been on the temporary floor, and had a separate office, as well as a sizeable bedroom encompassing a fitted wardrobe and living area with entertainment system, the bathroom being larger than the living area at her previous place.  It was Friday morning and she had just dressed, her hair still wet from the shower, when there was a knock on her door.  She had already checked her laptop and set one of her programs running.

‘Here’s my little Trinity.’  Stark announced as she stepped aside to let him into the room.  He kept stopping by too, and she was still unsure whether his attention was for her computer skills or her personal life.

‘Morning, Tony.’  She said as she towelled her hair.

‘Everything going okay?’  He glanced around, listening in case the shower were running and Bucky were there, as he hadn’t seen him that morning yet.  ‘Happy with the room?’

‘You know I am, you ask me every day.’  She laughed as she led him towards her office.  ‘But the novelty of a walk in shower still hasn’t worn off.’

‘A walk in shower is a novelty?  What did you have before?’  He screwed up his nose and wasn’t surprised to see her laptop already running a series of programs.

‘Shower over the bath.  Do you really not know what your temp accommodation floor is like?’  She had suspected as much but this was the closest to confirmation she had had.

‘No idea, maybe I should check it out.’

‘Only if you want to depress yourself.’  She pulled a stack of papers off her printer and handed them to him.  ‘The overnights.’

‘Did you have breakfast yet?’  He asked, as he took the papers from her.

‘No, that’s my next job.  I had a couple of cookies so I could take my meds but that’s only a quick fix, unless I feel like being ill later.’

‘No, you’re not allowed to be ill, T800 is too excited for tonight for you to let him down.  Come on, I’ll make you some toast, because if I leave you in here you’ll get engrossed and skip another meal.’

‘I can make my own toast.’  She complained but let him guide her out of the room again with his hand on her back.

‘Yeah, but will you?  I’m starting to think you’re more of a workaholic than me.’

‘A lot of my work can be sit and wait.  I prefer to do things when they need it.’  She argued.

‘Like at three am?’  He let her know he had checked the logs of when she had been working and she screwed up her nose.

‘That was just one time.  Maybe twice.’  She argued.

‘Three times since you started working for me.’  He stated.  ‘You’re putting in some eighteen hour days, and while I admire your dedication I am ordering you to take the rest of the day off.’

‘The whole day?’  She said in surprise.

‘And the weekend.  If I have to I’ll have FRIDAY bar your access, but I think I can trust you to do as you’re told.  I can trust you do to do as you’re told, right?’  He looked down at her as they reached the common area kitchen.

‘Can I at least finish what I’m working on?’

‘Nope.  Monday.  White or wholewheat?’

‘Wholewheat.  What if it needs working on?’  She went to the refrigerator and took out the butter as Tony put four slices of bread in the toaster.

‘If something urgent comes up I will ask you to look into it, but until then you are off duty and the only thing I want to see on your computer records is you playing The Sims or watching cat videos, understood?’

‘I guess.’  She pulled a face, unsure how to argue further.

‘Good.’  Tony leant against the cabinet and folded his arms.  ‘So, what are you wearing tonight?  Something to make the old man’s ticker fail, I hope?’

She laughed as she went to the coffee machine.  ‘Nat is bringing me a selection of dresses over later to try.’

‘You mean you don’t know already?’  He said in surprise.  ‘Don’t girls normally have entire outfits planned in advance?’

‘I don’t have dress up clothes, just hang around the apartment or go to work clothes, none of which are suitable for a dinner date.’

‘This might be a bit of a personal question, so feel free to tell me to shove it, but when did you last go on a date?’

‘It’s been a little while.’  She admitted reluctantly, busying herself making coffee as she rested her crutch against the counter.

‘How long is a little while?’  Tony leant towards her, trying to get in her eye line.

‘A…while.  I didn’t really want to get involved with anyone when I was in deep cover; being a HYDRA agent wasn’t really on my list of traits to look for in a boyfriend.’

‘You mean, like, years?’  Tony said in surprise.

‘Do we have to discuss this?’  She looked up at him in exasperation.

‘I don’t know, do I have to have a birds and the bees talk with you?’  Tony was suddenly worried he might have dug a little too deep, and learnt more than he wanted to.

‘I’m not a virgin, asshat.’  She scowled at him.

‘Good, okay, well, that’s…good, I guess.  I mean, I don’t need details.’

‘Thank fuck for that.’  She muttered as she dropped a sugar cube into her coffee before automatically making Tony one.  ‘But an actual date, it has been a while, but I think I remember how to behave.’

‘I’m sure it’ll all come back, and Barnes hasn’t dated since he came to The Tower, and who knows how long before that, so you’re probably still the more experienced.’

‘Why all the interest in our date suddenly?’  She passed him the mug she had finished fixing for him.  ‘Because it’s our first date and you seem more nervous than I am.’

‘You’re nervous?’  He put the cup on the counter as it was still too warm to drink.

‘Of course I’m nervous, I’m going on a date with an Avenger when HYDRA are out to get me.’  She leant her hip carefully on the cupboard beside her.  ‘I’m not too nervous about the date itself, Bucky and I get on really well, but knowing the place is full of people watching us, that feels a little weird.’

‘Try ignore them.  Gaze into his big baby blues like you normally do and you’ll forget all about them.’

‘I do not…’  She started then conceded defeat.  ‘Yeah, okay, I do do that.  I like his eyes.’

‘He seems to like yours too.’  Tony replied as the toast popped up.

Amelia was quiet for a moment as Tony went about putting the toast on plates then passing her a knife for the butter.  ‘I don’t want to be a disappointment to him.’  She said quietly and Tony stopped what he was doing to look at her.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean I’m, well, I’m broken, Tony.  I’m never going to get better and committing to someone like me, it’s not an easy ask.  It gets tiresome for me, so it could get old for him too, and really fast.  I actually thought I’d never find anyone who’d accept me for what I am now, but with Bucky I feel like I’ve been given hope, that maybe I’m not meant to be alone.’  She sighed and he saw for the first time just how afraid she was, how she was facing the unknown and had had no one to confide in.  ‘It might be too much to ask.’

‘Shit, kid.’  Tony held his arm out.  ‘Come here, one time offer.’  He waved her towards him with his arm and wrapped her in his embrace when she stepped forward.  ‘You seem to forget, just because he’s a super soldier doesn’t mean he doesn’t have disabilities of his own.  I blew his arm off, for God’s sake, he knows what it’s like to be impaired more than anyone else on the team, and the way he looks at you is so genuine.  He doesn’t see the crutch, or your pain, or all those times you’re struggling to get comfortable, he just sees you, the whole package, and he really likes what he sees.’

‘But the shine could wear off.’  She argued.  ‘If I become a burden, or bothersome…’

‘You sure as hell aren’t a burden.’  He interrupted her.  ‘You complain less than anyone I’ve ever met, and you have a lot you could complain about, but you don’t.  I don’t know if you go home and cry every night, or bottle it up, or even if you don’t do either of those things, but I know that even in the short space of time I’ve known you that you’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met.  Barnes likes you, a lot, the whole thing, not just one but everything, even the thing you’re worried about.  If it put him off he would have been out the door by now, but he’s not.  He’s there every day, just because he wants to spend time with you, so don’t you for one minute think that something that’s intrinsically a part of you will make his feelings for you stop, you hear me?’

‘I hear you, Tony.’  She murmured, swallowing past the lump in her throat.  ‘Thank you.’

‘Just make one another happy, that’s thanks enough.’

She nodded and he let her go, allowing her to step back and recompose herself.  ‘Your own mind is always your worst enemy.’  She smiled apologetically at him.  ‘And at three in the morning, when you can’t sleep, sometimes it’s easier to work than listen to your own thoughts.’

He pressed his lips together in understanding of what she meant.  He worked his troubles away too, or at least ignored them by keeping busy.  ‘If you need something to do in the middle of the night, work a little, I won’t admonish you too much, but when you do you, take extra time off during the next day.  Work a set number of hours, don’t burn yourself out.’

‘I’ll try not to.’  She smiled and resumed buttering her toast.  ‘You’re a really good listener.’

‘Don’t tell everyone.’  He replied with a small smile.  ‘People will think I’m taking Steve’s place as resident agony aunt.’


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night! Or the run up to it anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this chapter contains mentions of infertility and Darcy Lewis and her runaway mouth!

Nat had brought not only a selection of dresses to Amelia’s room, but also one Darcy Lewis, who, she had been assured, was a hair and make up genius.  She loved the warm brown tones of Amelia’s hair and they soon had not only the ideal dress but Darcy knew the perfect makeup look to match.  Darcy sat Amelia well away from any mirrors so she could let the entire look be a surprise, and although the style of dress already gave Amelia an idea she wasn’t expecting this.

Her hair had been swept back off her face with bobby pins that blended seamlessly into her hair, and the length spun into large curls that framed her face and fell over her shoulders prettily.  Her eye makeup was understated, smoky but subtle, with a dark eyeliner flicking out into a wing design, her lashes dark and lustrous.  Her lipstick was matt red, a very big contrast to what she normally wore, preferring natural tones, but it matched her dress perfectly.  The theme they had gone for was decidedly forties inspired and she would never have thought she could pull it off, but as she looked in the mirror at herself, in the sweetheart necklined red dress with black buttons down the centre to the waist seam where the material spanned out, she had to admit she looked good.  The sleeves were short and trimmed in black, as was the neckline, and with the shoes Nat had loaned her, red with a two inch heel she could walk in once she raised the height of her crutch to accommodate the difference, she felt beautiful.

‘Just one more thing.’  Darcy said as she brought over a black faux fur shrug as Nat fastened a red flower to her hair just back from her temple.  ‘We know you’re getting a cab, so you shouldn’t get cold.’

‘Let’s see the whole look.’  Nat asked as she stepped back and laced her arm with Darcy’s and smiled at their work.  ‘Oh, gloves!’  She dashed to the dressing table and brought back the black lace dress gloves.  ‘Here.  Now you’re finished.’

‘You’re sure about this?’  Amelia asked, looking at them instead of her reflection.  ‘You don’t think he’ll think it’s weird I look like a forties girl?’

‘Forties pin up, more like.’  Darcy grinned.

‘No, he won’t think it’s weird.’  Nat assured her.  ‘You look amazing.’

‘Maybe I should have just gone with the black dress.’  She suggested but the both stepped forward and took one of her arms, making her look in the mirror.

‘If he doesn’t like this he’s blind and stupid.’  Darcy insisted.  ‘You are going to stun him into silence when he first sees you and spend the rest of the night listening to him as he’s unable to shut up about how gorgeous you are.’

She managed a smile and it made Nat grin all the more.  ‘Trust me, Milly, he won’t know what hit him.’  Nat was the only one who called her Milly, and she didn’t really mind, it was what her father had called her, it brought back memories, but Nat said it with a hint of her Russian accent, which made it endearing.  ‘So, check list.  Bag,’ Darcy handed her the small black shoulder bag which held a few essentials, ‘perfume?’

‘On and,’ Amelia sniffed her wrist, ‘still emanating.’

‘Phone to sneak off to the bathroom and let us know how well the date is going?’

‘In the bag.’  She laughed.

‘Condoms?’

‘What?’  Amelia looked at her in shock.

‘Well, if it’s a good date…’  Darcy wiggled her eyebrows.  ‘I put some in your bag, just in case.’

‘It’s our first date!’  She stated, having not thought this could even be a possibility.

‘But you and Bucky know one another well enough that it might not be long before you want to go to the next level, so better safe than sorry.  Wrap it up, kiddo.’

‘Oh my God, my face matches my dress.’  Amelia groaned, hoping she would cool off before she had to meet Bucky in the common room, which was only seven minutes away.

‘Breathe, Milly.’  Nat reminded her.  ‘It’s just a precaution.’

‘It’s a pretty big sign, what if I drop my bag?’

‘Then he’ll know you’ve thought about it.’  Darcy reminded her.  ‘And you can’t say you haven’t, because who wouldn’t?  And you know, super soldier and friction being what it is, you might wanna double bag, just in case.’

‘Enough, Darce.’  Nat said warmly before passing Amelia her crutch.  ‘You’re prepared for every eventuality.  Carrying them doesn’t mean you have to use them, but it’s good to be prepared.’

‘Okay, fine, I can do this, knowing I’m walking round with, how many condoms in my bag?’

‘Eight.’  Darcy winked at her.

‘How long do you think this date will last?’  She asked in disbelief.

‘Well, as he hasn’t dated or anything else but used self service for a while, chances are it might be fast.’

‘Super soldier constitution, Darce.’  Nat reminded her as they encouraged Amelia towards the door.  ‘She’s in for a good night, whenever it happens.’

‘And you’ll tell us, right?  Because girls night is coming up, and Sigyn is tired of telling us stories.’

‘Okay, fine.  When something happens I’ll share, a bit, but it’s not going to be tonight, and the condoms are a moot point, anyway.’

‘Always better to be safe than sorry.’  Darcy reminded her.

‘Yeah, but he has super serum so I doubt he has anything I need to worry about, I know I’m clean.’  She fished the contraceptives out of her bag and held them out to Darcy.

‘And what about babies?’  Darcy pushed her hand back towards her with its awkward cargo.

‘I’m not going to get pregnant.’  She stated.  ‘I, I can’t.’

‘You can’t?’  Darcy glanced at Nat who knew only too well how it felt.

‘What do you mean, Milly?’  Nat asked gently, noting she swallowed before she spoke.

‘I mean I can’t conceive.  They found out I have blocked tubes when I was recovering, and it explained a lot of what’s been going on with my body since I grew up.’  She laughed but there was a bitter edge to it.  ‘It’s not something I’ve ever considered, anyway, having kids.’

Nat gave her a brief hug, knowing exactly what she was talking about.  ‘She doesn’t need the condoms, Darce.’  Nat said quietly and the younger woman took them from Amelia’s hand without having to be asked again.

‘I guess I’m going to have to put these suckers to use myself.’  Darcy said and they all started laughing, having no doubt that she would.

‘Okay, now that we’re clear on that, you have your meds in your bag to take with your food?’  Nat asked seriously.

‘All present and correct.’  Amelia nodded.

‘Then let’s get you out there.’

 

Bucky was all but pacing the common room, while Steve and Sam sat at the bar, drink in hand, watching in amusement.  He had shaved, and slicked back his hair but kept it loose.  Steve had loaned him some cologne and on their advice he had avoided wearing a black suit.  Instead the two piece was navy, although his shirt was black, but it fit him well, accentuating his form in a comfortable but flattering style.  He had forgone a tie but his shoes were shined, and he knew he looked good, but he was nervous as hell.

‘It’s hilarious, like watching him wait for his prom date.’  Sam said and Bucky glared at him.  ‘Come on, man, you’re acting like you’ve never done this before.’

‘It’s been a while.’  Bucky checked his watch again.  They were due to meet in just under five minutes.  ‘What if she changes her mind?’

‘Then she’s come to her senses.’

Steve slapped Sam’s arm as he replied.  ‘She’s not going to change her mind, Buck.  Other than missions, you’ve seen each other every day for weeks, and you’re still not bored with one another’s company.’

‘I can hear giggling.’  Sam commented as he was nearest the door and Bucky straightened himself up, buttoning his jacket and pulling on the hem.

‘How do I look?’

‘You look fine.  Here.’  Steve threw him the small bouquet of flowers that Bucky had left on the bar and he caught it easily.

‘Thanks.  Now scram, both of you.’  He nodded towards the elevators.

‘Sorry, pal, we want to see this.’

‘Punk.’  He muttered, just as Darcy came into view first, grinning from ear to ear and holding her phone up, obviously filming him.  He was about to ask her what she was doing when Nat came through the doorway with Amelia beside her.

She looked…stunning.  He was lost for words and Darcy had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from squealing with delight at the footage she got of his mouth first falling open, then the smile that grew on his face.  He went to meet her, and she turned the camera to catch them both as Amelia grinned at him, so much more relaxed now they were together, as though the distance made it harder.

‘You look beautiful, sweetheart.’  He said quietly as he handed her the flowers, but Nat quickly took them from him.

‘I’ll get those in water.’  She promised as Bucky took her free hand and lowered his head, kissing her softly to the side of her lips to avoid smudging her lipstick.

‘Thank you, you look amazing.  The blue really suits you.’  Amelia replied as they parted.

‘You want a drink first or shall we head out?’

She glanced around the room, at where Nat had now leant on the bar behind Steve, all of them smirking.  ‘We may as well get to the restaurant, we’ll have an audience wherever we are and at least then we can get food.’

‘Sounds good.  Don’t wait up.’  He said to them before switching hands so they could stay joined as they went to the elevator.

It was only once the doors closed that Sam spoke.  ‘Fifty bucks says the night has a very happy ending.’

‘Sounds like an easy win.’  Nat replied.  ‘The real question is whose room will they end up in?’

‘I say his.’

‘I say hers.’  Nat replied.  ‘Rogers?’

‘I bet they don’t even make it to a room.’  He gave them a knowing smile, all of which Darcy caught on camera.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the restaurant!!!

‘Do you recognise any of them?’  Amelia asked quietly as Bucky’s fingers traced slow circles on her palm.  They had finished their entrees, were waiting for their mains, and had finally relaxed enough in the unusual atmosphere of the crowded restaurant to laugh about the situation.

‘A couple, just from in passing.’  He admitted.  ‘And some of them, I hope they don’t ever get given an undercover position, because their “I’m not watching except I really am” faces are absolutely useless.’

She covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled, knowing exactly what he meant.  She had spent a long time observing yet never being observed, and it was obvious which of those had never, and hopefully would never, be undercover.  ‘Okay, the one in the window, with the blonde?  I think he’s straight out of training, because he hasn’t let even a crack of a smile out all night, despite her obviously doing her best to make it look realistic, and I think if I waved at him he might scream “Abort!” and dive out the window.’

‘The window’s behind you, how did you clock him?’  Bucky asked in surprise.

‘I can see his reflection in the mirror behind the bar.’

‘Oh, you’re good.’  He smiled at her and it lit up his entire face, making her stomach do a silly little excited dance.  They were seated in the centre of the restaurant, Bucky’s back to the bar, hers to the large front window, and he knew they both had the exits covered.

‘Deep cover.’  She reminded him.  ‘If I hadn’t been good I wouldn’t have lasted long.

‘I’m glad you’re good.’  He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles softly.  ‘So, now we feel a little less like we’re under a lens, I want to talk about that dress, because you look amazing.’

‘Thank you, I felt a little silly at first, but it’s growing on me.’

‘Trust me, doll, you look a long way from silly.  You’d fit right in at the dance halls Stevie and I used to go to.’

‘If I thought I’d survive it I’d let you swing me around the floor a few times.’

‘I wouldn’t hurt you, even on the dance floor.’  He assured her as he shifted his leg, accidentally rubbing her calf with his shin but she didn’t flinch or move away so he left it there.  ‘I always preferred holding a girl close than throwing her round the place like a rag doll.’

‘I bet you did.’  She bit back a laugh, knowing the stories of James Barnes, ladies man.

‘I didn’t mean like that, I mean,’ he sighed, ‘yeah, okay, there were a few.  But not now.’

‘Maybe we can slow dance, when things aren’t so crazy?’  She suggested, knowing with his arms around her she wouldn't need her crutch and it would make her feel almost halfway normal, as well as the thought of being held by him giving her butterflies more fuel.

‘Why wait?  Maybe we can slow dance back at The Tower, every day if you want to.’  He quirked her a sideways smile.  ‘Classy dame like you deserves as many dances as she wants.’

She laughed, as she always did when he dropped the exaggerated forties slang, knowing he did it deliberately now.  ‘I keep telling you, I’m not classy.’

‘And I keep telling you you’re wrong.’  He sat back as their main course was delivered, releasing her hand to be out of the waiter’s way, then picking up his wine glass once they were alone again.  Amelia had allowed herself one glass, so as not to mess too much with her meds, and she was taking her time with it.  ‘So, this deserves a toast.  To the prettiest girl in The Tower, and her klutziness.  If she hadn’t dropped her mail we never would have got to know one another.’

She laughed again as she picked up her own glass, she did that a lot with him.  ‘In that case, to the most handsome of The Avengers, without whose chivalry I would probably still be trying to pick up said mail.’

He clinked the rim of his glass with hers, never had he been so glad for someone to have a tendency to drop things.  He put the glass to his lips, took a sip, and all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah. This is why I can't have nice things...cliffhanger!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night, ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I couldn't leave it on that cliffhanger, so here's one more sneaky chapter before I go to bed!

The soft music and chatter in the restaurant exploded in more ways than one.  The air rang with an earsplitting crack accompanied by a sudden flash of light, and he instinctively threw himself at Amelia, taking her to the floor with his arm around her, stopping her from hitting it hard, as another explosion rocked the room, smoke billowing from somewhere nearby.  Stun and smoke grenades, if he had to guess, and he glanced down at Amelia, blinking her eyes heavily, her pupils dilated.

‘Hold your breath, doll!’  He yelled but she frowned and he had no doubt that the stun grenade had temporarily effected her hearing.  Instead he pointed to his lips and took a deep breath, hoping to keep her conscious until they could get out, and he pulled her up as his ears quickly adjusted, the sounds of boots over glass, minor sounds of a fight such as the occasional blow being struck, groans and yells, coming back to him in bursts.  He had already marked the rear entrance, knew where to guide her, and he all but carried her with his arm around her waist, just wanting to get her to safety, but something struck him in the back, hard enough to surprise him, and he turned his head to see a fully black clothed figure through the smoke that was now making his eyes water, in full breathing apparatus and holding a vicious looking stun baton.

Amelia was confused by what just happened.  One second she and Bucky were making a toast, the next there was noise, and smoke, and her hearing had given way to a high pitched ringing sound, her eyes streaming in the fogged air.  Bucky had indicated she should hold her breath, and she did, as he hauled her to her feet, pulling her towards the back of the room, until a jolt ran through Bucky’s metal arm around her waist and into her.  Pain burst through her nerves as though they were alight, her body jerking as she spasmed and she gasped, which was a big mistake.  Her throat and nostrils burned, and it were as though the smoke consumed her, flooded through her open mouth to her limbs and brain and they shut down, completely closed off, and she fell forwards as blackness tugged her under.

Bucky turned to face their opponent, trying to put Amelia behind him, but she fell and he had a split second to decide what to do.  He hoped Amelia would be okay but this guy needed stopping.  He swung at Bucky again with the baton, but Bucky blocked his wrist with his own, punching into the man’s ribs as another enemy appeared on his right, equally armed, then another behind him.  Someone was really desperate.

 

‘Boss, I think you want to hear this.’  FRIDAY interrupted Tony as he was carefully putting a circuit board together.

‘Not now.’  He murmured.

‘But boss, there’s reports coming in of an explosion at a restaurant, not far from here.’

Tony dropped the soldering iron and pushed up his goggles.  ‘Don’t tell me, it’s where Cupid and Psyche are?’

‘Got it in one, boss.’

‘Suit me up and tell Rogers!’  He yelled, bypassing the elevator altogether and going for the window.

‘Boss, I don’t recommend…’  FRIDAY started but Stark had already retracted the glass and jumped out.  If AI’s could have sighed and had heart attacks, FRIDAY would have, all the same she sent his suit and he was safe again before he reached the second floor.  Meanwhile she put out a call to all The Avengers currently on site.

 

Bucky blocked one baton as another caught him in the base of his spine and he growled through the pain, throwing the nearest man across the room before turning to the one who had struck him.  He grabbed the baton with his left hand and crushed it, elbowing the man behind him in the sternum even as he shoved the baton into his ribs.  Bucky fought the spasms that ran through his muscles, distracting him for a brief second, but it was enough.  Another baton wielding agent came out of nowhere and pressed the baton into the base of his neck, the charge making him yelp in surprise as his limbs shook, his body dropping to its knees as the shock continued to ride him.  He lashed out as his vision tunnelled, connecting with nothing, and he had the briefest of moments to wonder what had happened to Amelia before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! That was another cliffhanger, wasn't it! I am a truly horrible person!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consciousness regained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Yes it was another cliffhanger, so because I immediately felt guilty here's another couple of chapters, if they will post! Lots of 503 errors going on today!

‘Shit.’  Steve muttered as they reached the scene.  The windows were blown outwards, indicating the blast had begun inside, and he stepped through the window as the doorway was blocked.  The smoke had almost completely cleared but he could feel the edge of the burn that remained.  Chaos reigned, with tables, chairs and bodies in various positions, although none seemed hurt, just unconscious.  ‘Buck?’  He yelled as he made his way through the debris.

‘Here.’  Tony called, having reached the scene first and come in through the back way.  He crouched in the centre of the room beside Barnes, FRIDAY checking his vitals.  ‘He’s fine, just out cold.’

‘Any sign of Amelia?’

‘Not a one.’  Tony sighed as he got back to his feet.  ‘EMT’s are here.’  He nodded back to the window where Nat, Sam, Loki and Sigyn were also approaching the building.

‘Any security footage?’

‘FRIDAY is trying to patch into it now.’

Steve crouched beside his best friend and shook his shoulder.  ‘Come on, Buck.  Wakey wakey.’

‘Should have known something like this would happen.’  Tony slid his mask up as he got the all clear on his display that the last negative effects from the gas dissipated.

Bucky began to groan and Steve said his name a few more times so he knew he was amongst friends and not to lash out before answering.  ‘We couldn’t have prepared for this, Tony.  The blast originated inside.  We were compromised, either by someone on our side or by the restaurant staff.’

‘Amelia?’  Bucky murmured as his eyes opened, burning from the gas, his throat similarly effected.

‘Easy, pal.’  Steve helped him to sit up.

‘Is she okay?’  He sat back and looked around, hoping he wasn’t right in what he thought had happened.

‘She’s gone, Buck.’

‘Fuck.’  He spat as he looked around the mess that was left.  ‘What the hell do we do?’

‘We search the security footage, we track down what we can, and we find her.’  Tony assured him.

‘I should have stopped them, I should have…’  He rubbed his hand over his jaw.  ‘If they touch her…’  He didn’t seem to know how to finish.

‘We’ll find her, Buck.’  Steve assured him and all he could do was nod.  He had no idea how but he trusted Steve would do what it took to track her down.

 

Amelia’s body woke up before her brain, pain assailing her until her mind recovered.  She tried to groan but her throat was raw and nothing came out.  Her eyes were equally as sore and she raised her right hand to rub them but her left came with it without her telling it to.  That made her raise her head, just enough to look down, and she found her wrists bound.

‘Shit.’  She muttered, rubbing her eyes anyway before forcing her body onto its side and pushing herself to sit up.  She was in a metal cell, six sides with no adornment other than two vents.

‘Welcome back, Miss Richards.’  An accented voice came through the vents, she assumed they housed speakers and she looked up, knowing there had to be a camera somewhere too.

‘Where am I?’  She asked, neither wanting to know the answer or expecting one.

‘You are back where you belong.’  The voice said simply.  ‘Make yourself comfortable.  You have a long journey ahead of you.’

‘Great, thanks.’  She mumbled, knowing this was very bad, and that comfortable was the last thing she would be.  She shuffled herself back to lean on the wall and listened.  She could feel she was in a vehicle of some sort, a gentle hum of an engine and movement signifying what she could probably have guessed.  She sighed.  Trust HYDRA to screw up her date.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia learns some secrets about her past.

‘Here.’  Tony pointed to the grainy footage they had been able to retrieve.  ‘Waiter drops something, then walks the hell out of there like nothing happened.’

‘Can you follow him any further on the streets?’  Steve asked as Bucky came back into the meeting room having showered to get rid of the last of the gas residue.

‘Anything?’  He asked.

‘A little something.’  Tony relayed what they had.  ‘The rest of the team will be here shortly and we’ll see what else we can turn up.’

‘I might have a lead for you.’  They all turned to the door to see Fury coming through it, followed by Maria Hill.

‘What can you tell us?’  Bucky asked.

‘Probably more than I ought to.’  Fury admitted, throwing a file on the table.  ‘I don’t think Amelia is aware of half the things we know, because once we learnt what a crafty little hacker she is we pulled this data from all digital sources.  That file is the only documentation I am aware of in existence about the truth behind Amelia’s past.’

‘You mean she doesn’t know you know?’  Steve asked as Bucky pulled the folder towards him and flipped open the first page.

‘I mean she doesn’t even know the truth.  It concerns her parents.’

 

When two armed HYDRA agents dragged Amelia from what turned out to be the cargo compartment on a jet, she was seriously hurting.  They didn’t care though, and pulled her out of the plane and into a large hanger, then on through to some offices.  She was dumped in a plastic chair opposite a desk and the door was locked, leaving her alone…with a computer.  Glancing back she figured she couldn’t be in any more trouble than she already was.  She pushed herself off the chair and around to the computer, spinning the ring she wore on her right hand and pressing it against the back of the CPU until it clicked.  The monitor sprung to life, the password screen bypassing itself, and she brought up the internet browser…only to find there was no connection.

‘No, come on!  Who doesn’t have wifi?’  She whispered as she refreshed the page repeatedly.

‘I’m sorry, Miss Richards, but there is no connection for you to send for help from.’

She looked up, having not heard the door open, and a tall man in a grey suit with white hair entered the room.  He would have been handsome in his day, and he smiled at her as though he wasn’t behind her kidnapping.  ‘Please, take a seat.’  He indicated to the chair she had originally been seated in and waited by the door until she made her way back around the desk as he asked, and only then did he move to his own chair.  ‘Thank you.’  He leant on his elbows on the table and laced his fingers, still smiling at her.  ‘You have quite a talent with computers.’  He glanced briefly at the computer and what she had been trying to do but she merely shrugged.  ‘I wish to assure you, Miss Richards, that we in no way mean you any harm, as long as you cooperate.’

‘You have a funny way of showing it.’  She held her hands up, reminding him she was bound.

‘Precautions.’  He replied and just stared at her for a long moment until she felt uncomfortable.  ‘You have your father’s eyes.’

Amelia inhaled sharply.  She didn’t like to think too hard about her parents, it reminded her of how much she missed them, and having HYDRA know of them sent the sharp taste of fear through her.  ‘I know.’

‘He was a dedicated man.  Less so than your mother, but still, there was something about her only he saw.’

‘Why am I here?’  She interrupted him, not wanting to discuss her family.  ‘Because I have nothing of use for you.’

‘We believe you do.’

‘Well, you’re wrong.’  She stated.

‘Where is your family vault?’

She frowned, not understanding.  ‘My…what?’

‘Your family vault, holding your parents’ paperwork, their files, their research.’

Amelia shook her head.  ‘I really don’t know what you’re talking about.  My parents didn’t research anything, they ran an accountancy company from home.’

The man’s smile spread, becoming genuine perhaps for the first time, then he began to laugh, and laugh hard.

 

‘Wait,’ Bucky looked up from the file, ‘Amelia’s parents were HYDRA?’

‘No, her mother was HYDRA, her father was a deep cover SHIELD operative, working in their science division.’  Fury explained.

‘And she doesn’t know this?’  Bucky asked in disbelief as Steve read the file over his shoulder.

‘As far as she is aware her parents were accountants.  Good ones too.’

Bucky put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples.  ‘How the hell?’

‘Think Romeo and Juliet, espionage style.’  Fury explained.  ‘They fell in love and ran away together.  It wasn’t by chance Amelia was on our radar, we’d watched her since she was born, and I don’t doubt if HYDRA had known about her they would have too.  Question is; has HYDRA taken her now because of her parentage or because of her being The Wraith?’

 

‘No.’  Amelia shook her head as her stomach churned, her entire world losing its bottom.

‘You were truly unaware of your parents’ past?’  The man laughed more, watching as she went pale, her eyes wide.  ‘Why else would we have taken you?’

‘I…I don’t know.’  She lied.

‘You thought you did.  You believed it to be because of your relationship to The Asset?’

‘His name is Bucky.’  She said angrily, leaning forward and ignoring the pain that shot through her.

‘His name is not, and never has been, of importance.  His interest in you has no bearing on what we are trying to now achieve.’

‘I still have no idea what you’re talking about!’  She yelled out of frustration.

‘I think you do, you just do not know it.  We will see.’  He stood and the door opened, two armed HYDRA guards entered.  ‘Take her to the transport.’

They came, took an arm each and hauled her to her feet, dragging her from the room, leaving her with more questions than answers.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky worries, Amelia hurts and HYDRA are arseholes!

‘Amelia’s family home is in Wiltshire, England.’  Fury’s voice came over the comms of the Quinjet.  The team were assembled and on their way under Fury’s instruction.  ‘If they’re looking for something to do with her parents that’s where it’ll be.’

‘And if they took her because of her own undercover work?’  Bucky asked.  He hadn’t been able to rest since the restaurant, barely able to sit still even long enough for take off, knowing she had been taken, not knowing what she was going through, for not stopping it.

‘Buck,’ Steve’s hand fell on his shoulder, ‘we’ll find her.’

‘And until then, what?’  He asked desperately.  ‘She hasn’t had her meds in almost twelve hours, she’s got no crutch with her, and I doubt HYDRA are going easy on her!’

‘She’s a fighter.’  Fury’s voice came over the speaker again.

‘No, she’s not.’  Bucky argued.  ‘She might be strong willed but she’s not an actual fighter.  She’s not trained for this!’

‘Actually she is.’  Fury said simply.  ‘She had all the basic training, the only thing that changed was she got hurt.  She’ll be fine.’

‘You can’t really believe that?’

‘I have to.’  Fury snapped.  ‘Because I believe in her to do what she needs to to survive, and so should you.’

Bucky dropped down in his seat and rocked his head back on the leather.  ‘I believe in her too.  It’s just…’

‘It’s just a worry.  I get that.’  Fury replied.  ‘The kid has been through enough as it is, but she’ll make it through this.’

Bucky didn’t have another reply, he just had to hope Fury was right.

 

Amelia was sitting in the centre of the back seat of an SUV between two guards, her teeth gritted and eyes shut, trying her hardest to ignore the pain that pulsed through her and failing.

‘You do not wish to watch the approach to your childhood home?’  The suited man asked from the front seat and she opened her eyes, a single tear escaping that she could no longer hold back, staring at him.

‘I’m hurting.  I need some pain relief.  I’ll be no use to you if I can’t walk.’  She replied, still ignoring the scenery that even in her peripheral vision was painfully familiar.

‘You are injured?’  He frowned, the smile he had worn finally leaving his face.

‘Enough to need medication.’  She lowered her head at her admission, but if they expected her to be dragged around the English countryside then she was going to need some medical help.

He turned back to the front and a few moments later passed her two tablets and a bottle of water.  She doubted it was as strong as she needed but it was better than nothing.  They took the water off her again as soon as she was done and she sat back, trying to relax, when what her body really wanted was for her to curl over on herself and give in for a while to the tears of pain and fear.

She made herself look out of the window, the streets passing reminding her of happier times, before everything lost its innocence, before…she swallowed hard.  Her parents died while she was away at college, having been accepted on a scholarship to the United States, she returned for the funeral, spending a long month packing up her things and overseeing her parents’ affairs.  She never had had the heart to sell the house and it had just sat, covered in dust, at the end of the little country lane they had lived on.

The car turned through the overgrown gate and her throat constricted as more memories assailed her.  This place had been her home for the biggest part of her life.  The early morning sun was just coming up over the horizon and it reminded her of so many things all at once she couldn’t stop the tears that filled her eyes.

Minutes later she was being dragged out of the car and to the door of her childhood home.  Someone had already unceremoniously broken the wood around the lock and the suited man turned on the lights.  The sight of her home covered in dust sheets and so cold was the final straw and she choked back a sob, the pain, tiredness, fear and now sadness overwhelming her.  Her body ached as much as her heart, and HYDRA hadn’t even been so good as to provide her with a coat, the shivering making her muscles tense further, the dress from her date completely unsuited for these temperatures.

‘Where would your parents have hidden their secrets, girl?’  The suit pulled on the rope at her wrists with his gloved hand, drawing her closer to him.

‘I don’t know.  I cleared the place after they had their accident.  I never found any research of any sort.’  She argued as he led her further into the house.

‘Accident?’  He laughed.  ‘Of course.  Is there a basement?’

‘Off the kitchen, but there’s nothing down there.’

‘We shall see.’  He made her show him to the basement and he let her lead the way down, struggling with each step and holding onto the bannister with both hands as she made slow progress.  Once down she stood in the middle of the room as he and a selection of agents searched, throwing over old boxes of photo albums, ornaments, and finding nothing of relevance.  Eventually he stepped back and turned a circle beside her.  ‘Now why would you keep the family coat of arms in the basement on the wall?’  He asked no one in particular before approaching the insignia and lifting it down as he spoke.  ‘Unless it is a shield.’

Amelia had never really considered it odd, her parents had used this space as an office once upon a time and it had been normal, but revealing a state of the art handprint recognition panel had her suck in a surprised breath.

The suit looked back at her and smiled none too pleasantly.  ‘Shall we see if your parents had the forethought to include your handprint?’

An agent pushed her forward and she stumbled, completely losing her footing and falling to her knees, only to be dragged up again a moment later and shoved into the wall beside the panel.  The suit pulled her right hand up and pressed it flat to the pale green lit panel and after a moment it turned blue and the wall to the side slid open.

‘Very good.’  The man shoved her into the dimly lit room ahead of him and she looked around in disbelief at what lay beneath her family home unbeknownst to her for who knew how long, as harsh lights sprung to life.  Lab equipment lay pristine yet untouched in the sealed room, filing cabinet after filing cabinet stood along one wall, two older computers on desks, and a refrigerator hummed in one corner.  ‘Take the cabinets.’  The suit stated and many more agents pushed past her, lifting the whole cabinets and carrying them back the way they had come.  ‘You may yet be of more use to us, Miss Richards, depending upon what information your parents have left us.’

‘I doubt it.  I didn’t even know this was here.’  She swallowed hard, anger now bubbling inside her as she realised her entire life had been based on a lie.

‘I believe you.’  He pulled her behind him towards the refrigerator and opened the door, revealing one lone vial of a yellow liquid.  ‘How very interesting.’  He murmured, calling forth an agent with a small medical cool box, carefully transferring the vial into the secure container and keeping it in his hand.  ‘We shall continue our little talk at the facility.’

‘What little talk?  I don’t know anything!’  She argued, raising her voice at the end as a noise from outside increased, and she realised belatedly it was the sound of a jet engine, growing louder as though coming in to land.

The suit looked up as he heard it too, realising what it was and grabbing her upper arm, dragging her from the room and up out of the basement, even as she struggled to keep her footing.  ‘We leave, now!’  He yelled at the agents, abandoning the two remaining filing cabinets as he continued through the house rapidly.

As they got outside Amelia looked for the noise and found in the field across from what had been her backyard a Quinjet with several figures running towards the house, two ahead of the rest on foot, and two more sky bound.  She fought not to smile, knowing help was here, and she pulled against the man’s grip as she recognised the blue uniform of Captain America first, the darker figure beside him dressed mostly in black but his arm glowed in the early morning light and she breathed his name in relief.

Bucky spotted Amelia easily in the red dress from their date, part of his mind telling him she must have been freezing, as the ground had a coating of frost, and he found an extra burst of speed, needing to get to her, to get her safe, and Steve kept pace beside him, drawing back his arm to throw his shield as they got in range.

Amelia pushed into the suit, hoping to make him let go, but he only tightened his grip to painful before shoving her towards two agents.  ‘Put her in the car!’  He yelled before sprinting towards the SUV that had brought them and the two agents dragged her towards the open back door as she fought for all she was worth, while other agents drew their weapons and took aim at the super soldiers approaching.

‘Amelia!’  Bucky yelled as they neared, Steve’s shield hitting its first targets before coming back to him.

‘Go left!’  Steve shouted to him as he went right, hoping to catch them in a pincer movement while Sam and Tony came in from above.  Bucky did as he suggested, dodging and deflecting bullets with his arm as he reached the first of the agents, punching him to the ground as he looked over in time to see Amelia being manhandled into the back of a black SUV.

‘Bucky!’  She yelped just as one of the agents, tired of her squirming, backhanded her heavily, rocking her whole body to the side before all but throwing her into the car, the engine revving and roaring away as soon as the door was closed.

‘No!’  Bucky cried out as more agents attacked him, his mind only partially on the fight as he watched the SUV peel down the drive at high speed.  ‘Stark, follow that car!’

‘I’m on it!’  Came the reply as the truck they had loaded the cabinets onto pulled away next, at a slower pace but in no less of a hurry.

It became clear that the agents who were left behind were dispensable, just there to make up numbers in case it came to a fight, and the plan had worked, enabling them to get away, but they wouldn’t get far, if Tony had his way.  He followed the SUV as it accelerated far too quickly down the village streets, taking corners on the wrong side of the road, mounting curbs, narrowly avoiding one pedestrian walking their dog.  He had to stop this, now, without risking Amelia.

In the back of the SUV Amelia groaned at the stinging in her face, her eye already swelling from the blow she had received, and the suit in the seat beside her dragged her upright by her hair, making her give a strangled cry.

‘What is in this vial?’  He demanded, having pulled it out of the cool bag that sat in the footwell.

‘I don’t know!’  She said between sobs.  ‘I don’t know about any of this!’

‘You will help us unlock your parents work, you will help uncover what they had found, and you will…’  He didn’t get to finish as the driver took a corner too tightly, the back end of the vehicle skidding out of control on the icy street, losing purchase and hitting the curb, sending it over onto its side.

Amelia felt something crack in her chest as the car rolled, tossed around like a rag doll with no seatbelt, the side airbags deploying and making her bouncing somewhat more padded yet no less painful.  When the car eventually stopped on its roof her head dropped back, grateful to still be alive, the suit part on top of her and she shoved at him with her bound hands, finding him unconscious, and while a dead weight she was glad she didn’t have to deal with him any more for now.  She glanced down at herself, finding her chest bleeding and studded with glass, but she could deal with that.  Groaning from the front seat showed the driver not to be quite as unconscious as the other man and as she tried to roll over there was the sound of groaning metal from the door behind her head.  Unsure what to think she raised her hands to protect herself.

Tony ripped the door off the SUV easily with his suit and went down on one knee to see Amelia with her arms raised protectively.  ‘You okay, kid?’

‘Just get me out of here!’  She said as she realised who it was that had ripped the door off, holding her hands towards him and he took hold of the rope with one gauntleted hand.

‘Brace yourself.’  He stated and pulled, drawing her out of the car and onto the tarmac beside him.

‘How you doing?’  He asked as his helmet pulled back so he could see her himself.

‘Been better.’  She admitted as he tucked his arms around her and got to his feet holding her.

‘I’ve got Amelia, she’s kind of okay.  Needs some minor medical, I’ll take her to a hospital while you clear up here.’  He said into the comms and even at this distance Amelia heard Bucky sigh with relief with a; ‘Thank God!’.

‘Let us know which hospital, Tony.’  Steve asked the important question.  ‘Bucky will meet you there.’

‘Great.  The SUV is on its roof a few streets away, local cops seem to be on their way, one unconscious, another semiconscious.’

‘I’ve got them.’  Came Sam’s voice as he came in to land nearby, walking towards them.  ‘Get her out of here.’

‘Hey, Sam.’  Amelia smiled faintly at him.

‘Hey yourself.  Get yourself patched up, I’ll bring you some decent coffee.’  He promised and she gave him a grateful smile.

‘Will do.’

‘Wilson, cut the rope off her.’  Tony suggested and Sam did.  ‘Now you can hold on.’  He said as his mask came back down and in moments they were airborne.

It was cold and draughty, but Amelia was grateful to literally be in safe hands and when they touched down at the nearest hospital emergency department minutes later she was soon on a gurney on her way into an enclosed cubicle with Tony beside her, his suit standing sentry in the waiting room.

‘It’s really not bad.’  She argued with the medics as they checked her chest first.

‘She’s missed a few doses of her regular medication.’  Tony informed one of the nurses.  ‘I can get a list.’

‘If you could go give them to the receptionist, Mr Stark, that would help immensely, but for now you need to let us help her.’

‘Nope, not leaving her.  She’s an important member of the team and her life is at risk.  She’s under my protection until the real heavy hitters get here.’

‘Then could you at least stand to one side?’

‘Oh, sure.  I’ll be right over here, Angel.’

She chuckled, wondering if the name was a reference to the movie she thought it was.  ‘Thanks, Tony.’

‘You don’t get out of working for me this easily.’  He winked, moving aside and letting the medics do their job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so Amelia's past is deeper than just her own deep cover and teenage hacking antics! But what were her parents researching?! And who for?!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky reaches the hospital, where Amelia has been given some seriously heavy drugs and gets particularly...talkative!

Bucky rushed through the doors of the emergency room, or accident and emergency, looking around and spotting Tony’s suit now standing sentry outside a curtained cubicle through the other side of the secure doors.  He headed towards it but was stopped by security and after a moment they recognised him and allowed him through.

‘Stark?’  He called as he approached and he was sure he heard Amelia’s voice before Tony stepped out from behind the curtain.

‘She’s fine.’  He said quickly before Bucky could even ask.  ‘They took a little glass out of her from the car wreck, she’s a little bruised, but otherwise, all good.’

‘Can I see her?’  He leant to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of her through the small opening left in the curtain, his heart flooding with relief.

‘Sure, just a warning,’ Stark rubbed the back of his neck, ‘she’s kind of off her head on whatever drugs they’ve hooked her up to.’

‘Off her head?  What do you mean?’  Bucky frowned.

‘I mean if you haven’t seen drunk Amelia yet, now’s your chance.  She’s pretty out of it, hilarious, but out of it.’  He smirked.

‘I just want to see she’s okay for myself.’

‘Knock yourself out.’  Tony stepped to one side, and while he wanted to give them privacy he also wanted to hear how this conversation would go.  The stuff she had been spouting he was sure she would never have mentioned in normal circumstances.

Bucky stepped through the curtain and Amelia squealed his name, loudly, so much so that he actually jumped as she put her hands over her mouth.

‘That was kinda loud, wasn’t it?’  She said exaggeratedly.

‘A little.’  He smiled as he approached, happy to see her conscious, despite the bruising along her left cheekbone, her eye partially closed, the hospital gown showing the edge of a sticking plaster on her chest.  ‘It’s good to see you, doll.’

She burst into a fit of giggles and blushed.  ‘It’s funny when you say that.’

‘Doll?’  He pulled up the chair Tony had obviously just vacated and sat beside her.

She nodded as she giggled again.  He’d never seen her giggle like that before.  ‘You say it and my insides go all funny.’

‘They have good drugs, huh?’  He indicated to the IV line running into her arm.

She leant towards him, grimacing as she did, but getting as close as she could.  ‘They suck.’  She whispered loudly.

‘I don’t know, they sound kinda strong to me.’  He helped her sit back up where she seemed to have got stuck, his hands on her upper arms and he laid her in the pillows, standing to make it easier, and when she was safely positioned again he looked down at her, his hand coming up to cup her uninjured cheek.  ‘You scared me, sweetheart.’

‘HYDRA scared me.’  She pouted.  ‘They told me my parents were…were spies.  Or scientists.  Something.’  She looked confused, as though she couldn’t get her thoughts straight in her head.  ‘They had a secret base, under our house.’  She hissed, much louder than she should have and Bucky sat beside her hip, trying to quiet her, but the more she spoke, the louder she became, the more desperate her voice and she grasped at the front of his leather jacket.  ‘There was a fridge, and a…a file.’

‘A file?’

‘No, a file!’  She said, not understanding why he didn’t understand.  ‘It was yellow, something do to with their research.  The man in the car had it, he wanted to know what was in it.’

‘In the yellow file?’  Bucky checked, realising this could be important.

‘No, the file wasn’t yellow, the liquid in it was!’

‘A vial?’  He clarified as what she said clicked into place.

‘That’s what I said, a file!’  She shook him slightly.  ‘It was something they wanted, he was holding it when they smashed the car!’

‘I’ll get Sam and Steve to look for it, don’t worry, darlin’, we’ve got this.’

She giggled again then her bottom lip stuck out as though she was unsure whether to laugh or cry.  ‘You’re, you’re amazing, Buck.  You deserve someone much better than me.’  Her voice was finally quiet and he realised drunk on meds Amelia told little worried secrets she held inside her.

‘I don’t want anyone else, Amelia.’  He deliberately used her name, hoping it would stop her getting uncontrollably giggly.  ‘You’re my girl, don’t ever forget that.’

She shook her head, eyes closed for a moment.  ‘No, I’m broken, I’m damaged.  And you’re so pretty.’  She whispered the last and touched his chin dimple with her fingertip, marvelling for a moment at how it fit perfectly.  ‘And the stupid thing is I know all that, I know you will find someone better, but if I can help you find the confidence to do that, then loving you, loving you…’  She leant far back in the pillows and looked up at the ceiling.  ‘I’m in love with you.’  She breathed and tried to raise her head again.  ‘My head’s too heavy, I’m stuck.’

Bucky just looked at her open mouthed.  She had just admitted she was in love with him and it hit him like a punch in the gut, that she felt the same way, she really did.  He snapped out of his amazed stupor as he realised she actually couldn’t raise her head again and he cupped the back of her neck carefully, raising her so she faced him.

‘You’re so pretty.’  She repeated and pulled on his jacket until she could press her lips softly against his.  ‘And I’m not good enough for you.’

‘No, sweetheart, you’re perfect for me.’  He insisted as her eyes blinked slowly.  ‘And if you remember any of this when you sober up then we’ll discuss it, because I love you too, but I need to make sure you know that, that it wasn’t some drugged up dream.’

'I dream about you sometimes.  All the time.'  She confessed.

'I dream about you too, beautiful.'  He carefully removed her hands from him and settled her into the pillows again.  'Can you wait right here while I tell Tony about the vial?'

She saluted him sloppily.  'Yessir!'

He laughed softly.  'I'll be right back.'  He got off the bed, backing away the first few steps to make sure she stayed where she was before turning to the curtain and beckoning Stark over from where he stood against the opposite wall.  'Amelia said the HYDRA agent in the SUV with her had a vial of yellow liquid they took from the house.  Seemed pretty important.'

'Rogers is on the scene now, I'll call it in.'  His smirk returned.  'She say anything else?'

'A couple of things.'  Bucky frowned at him suspiciously.  'Why, what did she say to you?'

'Couple of things.'  He repeated with a nonchalant shrug.  'She's talkative when she's high.  Honest too.'

'I noticed.'  Bucky ran his hand through his hair, smiling as he thought about her confession.  'Any idea what's happening next?'

'Fury's on his way, he's arranged secure medical transport for her to the compound.  You get to go with her as lead on the security escort and, I'm going to assume, personal bodyguard too given you two are almost inseparable.  The rest of us will clear up here then return with all the intel to the compound to go over what we've found.'

Bucky nodded as he sighed through his nose.  'It's a good plan.'

'Well, we knew you wouldn't want to leave her, but if you get any info from her that might help, let us know.  It could make a difference.  Natasha has offered to come with you and take her statement when she's able to give it, but for now just stay with her.  Who knows what other hilarity will fall out of her mouth in the meantime.'

'It's not all funny.'  Bucky remarked as he turned back to the curtain.

‘Oh, I noticed.’  Tony replied but Bucky only had seconds to consider what he meant as Amelia was trying to get out of the bed, her IV stretched out behind her.

‘Whoa, doll, what are you doing?’  He rushed to her side.

‘I have to go.  Have to escape.’  She said, her legs dangling over the side of the bed, a long way from the floor, and he put his hands on her knees, holding her in place.

‘No, sweetheart, you have nowhere else to be.’  He insisted and she stopped trying to move.

‘I have to be somewhere.’  She wrinkled her nose.  ‘Don’t I?’

‘Nope, back into bed.’  He lifted her legs and swivelled her back around.

‘But bed alone is boring.’  She complained and he smiled to himself.  ‘We should cuddle.’

‘I don’t think there’s room, but another time, I promise.’

‘Okay.’  She conceded with a sigh.

‘We’re going to go back to the compound soon, I’ll stay with you, and Nat is going to come too.’

‘Oh, I like Nat.’  She smiled then her eyes went wide.  ‘What happened to her dress?  Did I wreck her dress?  And her shoes?  I’m the worst friend ever!’

‘I’m sure the dress is fine.’  He tried to convince her but she continued to look horrified.

‘She’ll never loan me anything again.’  She murmured.

‘She’ll just be happy you’re safe.’

Amelia gained a thoughtful look, her brow furrowed and gaze out of focus.  ‘It’s all lies.’  She said so quietly Bucky took a moment to realise what she said.

‘No, she will be.’  He thought she was still talking about Nat but turned out he was wrong.

‘Not Nat, the everything.’  Her bottom lip quivered.

‘Hey, it’s okay.’  He sat on the bed beside her and pulled her into a hug.  ‘You just need to sleep this off.  Everything is better in the morning, right?’

‘It won’t be better.  It’ll still be different.’  She screwed up her face as she clung to him.

He sighed, realising she was talking about what she had learnt about her family, how it changed everything.  ‘You’re still you, sweetheart, nothing will change that.’  He stroked his hands up and down her back comfortingly.

‘I think I lost me, back at the house.’  She whimpered.

‘It just feels that way, and if you need help finding your way back I’ll be right there with you, we all will, but you’re still Amelia, you’re still my girl, and no one fact about your past will change that.’

She didn’t answer, just sighed against him, and it was moments later he realised she had fallen asleep, and once more he lowered her into the pillows, tucking the blanket around her.  ‘Sleep it off, darlin’, I’m not going anywhere.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last chapter for today, I'm off to sleep, I hope! More Bucky tomorrow, I promise!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia wakes up on the Helicarrier with vague recollections of the day before.

Amelia’s pounding head managed to make its way into her dream before it woke her, feeling like someone had trapped it in a vice before using it as a drum.  Her eyes opened and she closed them again with a moan despite the lights being low.  She felt like she had the mother of all hangovers, minus the furry tongue.

‘Water?’

She opened her eyes again, just a slit, and turned her head to the side to find Bucky sitting in a black chair, offering her a sports bottle.  ‘Please.’  She took the bottle off him and sipped it greedily.

‘How’re you feeling?’

‘Like I had a heavy night out that I don’t remember.’  She rubbed her forehead.

He quirked her a sideways smile.  ‘How much do you remember?’

‘I remember going home.’  She pushed with her arms, sitting up a little in the pillows, surprised the pain wasn’t worse.  ‘HYDRA found a vault in the basement, but it was like an airlocked lab.  They cleared out as much as they could before we heard the Quinjet landing.  They took a vial of something, the suit didn’t seem to know what it was, other than it seemed important.’

‘You said he had it in the SUV before you crashed.  Steve couldn't find it.’  He informed her.

‘It’s probably best gone.’  She said as she glanced around the room.  The interior was sterile but not like a hospital.  Technical but not medical.  ‘Where are we?’

‘Secure transport back to New York.  We’re on a helicarrier.’

‘Cool.’  She managed a small smile but it didn’t last long.  ‘I remember Tony taking me to the hospital, but everything after that is a bit…blurry.’

‘Everything?’  He looked at her intently, almost a prompt, and she frowned as she thought.

‘I can’t figure out what was real and what was a dream…oh my God, what did I say?’  Her eyes went wide.

‘Couple of things, that I won’t repeat, but if you don’t remember I won’t push you on it.’

‘I don’t know whether to say thank you or not.’

‘You don’t need to say thank you.’  He said as he got to his feet and checked her vitals on the scanner.  ‘You seem to be recovering well, no lasting damage, and most of the swelling has gone out of your cheek.’  He came over to her, stroking the bruising carefully with the back of his finger and she closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

‘You keep riding to my rescue.  I should thank you for that.’  She replied softly.

‘You’re one of the team now, doll, we take care of our own, and I’d ride to your rescue even if you weren’t.  You want to sit up?’

‘Please.’  She nodded, still feeling like she ought to thank him.  He used controls on the side of the bed and rather than just sit straight up it conformed to the contours of her body, supporting her as it sat her up easily and it was one of the easiest experiences of the sort she had had in a long time.  ‘I need one of these beds, it’s so comfy.’  She marvelled at it as he scooted the chair closer and sat beside her.

‘It’s pretty good.  Still not enough room to cuddle.’  He smirked, not minding letting that one thing she said slip.  It was kind of cute, after all, and not as deep and meaningful as other things.

She looked at him puzzled for a moment.  ‘Did I…ask you to cuddle?  Or did I actually cuddle you?’

‘There was a little cuddling, just hugs out of relief mostly.’

She nodded.  ‘I wasn’t…inappropriate, was I?  Because I’ve been known to be.’

‘It was all appropriate.  Every single thing.’  He smiled, thinking over her confession.  ‘Although we do need to talk about parts of what you said, but it’s not urgent.’

‘Oh God, I did say something inappropriate.’  She closed her eyes tight.

‘Not at all inappropriate.’  He assured her.  ‘Enlightening.’

She narrowed her eyes at him but decided not to dig too much for now.  ‘Am I due any more meds?’

‘You in pain, sweetheart?’  He frowned, knowing she was up to date.

‘Actually not so much, but my head’s heavy.’

‘Probably from whatever was in the IV they had you hooked up to.  Can I get you an ice pack?’

She shook her head.  ‘It’ll pass.’

‘Let me know if you change your mind.’  He replied as the glass door swooshed open to reveal Nat, wearing jeans and a hoodie and holding a large black bundle of cloth.

‘Hey, you’re awake.’  She smiled as she placed the cloth in the other chair then came and hugged Amelia briefly.  ‘How are you feeling?’

‘All things considered, really not bad.’

‘Good.  Barnes, take a break.’

‘What?’  Bucky gave Nat a confused stare but she was busy checking Amelia’s vitals.

‘Just grab a coffee, maybe take a shower.’  She gave him a small grin.  ‘You haven’t left her side in hours and pretty soon you’re going to start making her eyes water.’

Bucky tried to be mad at Natasha but he couldn’t be.  He needed a shower, she wasn’t wrong, but she didn’t have to point it out.  ‘Ten minutes.’

‘Get out of here.’  Nat insisted.  ‘Get some food, bring Milly some too.’

‘Milly?’  He looked between them and Amelia shrugged.

‘She’s my little Milly.  No one else’s.’  Natasha said protectively, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead in an overly motherly gesture.

‘Alright.  I won’t be long.’  He promised, kissing Amelia’s cheek before going to the door.

Amelia waved at him and Nat watched, waiting until the door was closed and he was out of sight before turning back.  ‘Okay, he will have the speediest shower on record and will bring his food back here, so we don’t have long.  I have to take a statement at some point but right now I want to know that you’re alright, that HYDRA didn’t hurt you.’

Amelia shook her head.  ‘They didn’t hurt me, other than a little rough handling.’  She shrugged then sighed.  ‘Might take me a while to get my head around what they told me though.’

‘What did they tell you?’  She went to the chair and brought back the pile of black cloth, putting it on the bed beside Amelia.  ‘Change of clothes, in case you want out of that hospital gown.’

‘Yes, please.’  She managed a smile, but it was tired, and a little lost.  ‘They told me a lot of things about my parents I didn’t know.’

‘Like?’  Nat asked as she lowered the bed to make it easier for Amelia to get up.

Amelia stared at her for a long moment, letting Nat help her swing her legs over the side of the bed.  ‘You know, don’t you?’

‘I know a lot of things.’  Nat said dismissively as she reached behind Amelia and untied the laces holding the gown closed.

‘You know about my parents though.  That one was SHIELD and one was HYDRA.’

‘I’m a good liar.’  Nat stepped back and passing her a t-shirt from the pile of clothes.  ‘How do you know I know?’

‘Because you’re not trying to hide it.’  Amelia replied, removing the gown and taking the t-shirt.  ‘You want me to know you know but you also want to hear how much I know in case I know more.’

‘Wait.’  Nat caught her hand and touched the edge of the large band aid on her chest.  ‘This is where you had the glass removed?’

‘You’re changing the subject.’  Amelia pointed out.

‘We’ll go back to that.  Can I take a look at these?’

‘Um, okay.’

They peeled off the sticky together and Nat examined them.  ‘These are good.  You don’t need the bandages.  It was glass fragments, right?’

‘Before they gave me the drugs, I remember that part.’

Nat knew they should still have been redder than they were, shouldn’t even be scabbed over yet, but these were almost healed, barely a trace remained.  She didn’t want to alarm Amelia so she changed the subject back.  ‘These are fine.  But to answer your question, Fury told us when you were taken.’

‘Didn’t think to tell me all these years.’  She murmured as Nat took the t-shirt from her hands and put it over her head.

‘If it was kept from you they will have had their reasons.’

‘There’s a lot of “they’s” in that equation.’  She put her arms in the sleeves then pushed herself to her feet and pulled the gown off the rest of the way, thankful that all her underwear had been left intact.  ‘Mum and Dad, Fury.  They knew, no one thought to mention it to me.’

‘Because you didn’t need to know.  If you did, imagine if you had been deep in cover with HYDRA and they had caught you.  They would have had a lot more to get out of you.  It was for your own safety.’

She shook her head and sighed, taking the Stark Industries yoga pants Natasha offered her.  ‘I thought they were accountants.  Turns out there was a secret lab under my childhood home.’

‘Nick said they were good accountants, if that helps.’  Nat offered.

‘Really doesn’t.  My handprint worked to open the basement lab.  They knew I’d need access to it one day.’

‘Probably just covering themselves, and good job they did.’  Nat helped her put her feet through the legs while she leaned on the bed.  ‘We recovered everything HYDRA tried to take, except the vial you mentioned.’  Nat’s eyes flickered to her chest for a moment, wondering if what she thought might have happened had happened.  ‘Where did you last see it?’

‘The guy in the suit who seemed to be running things, he was holding it, waving it at me in fact, when the car flipped.  He didn't seem to know what it was.’

‘Maybe the files will shed some light on it.’  Nat suggested with a smile.

‘If anything will they will, I guess.’  She accepted the hoodie Nat passed her and slipped it on.

‘Don’t worry too much about it.  Or about your parents.  You can’t do anything about it now, just accept it and learn your new past.’

‘Nat, my entire life has been a lie.’  She said slowly.

‘No, your life is everything you knew, your parents just kept their past from you, a lot of people do that.’

‘Still doesn’t seem right.’  She sat in the chair heavily.

‘No, it doesn’t, I’m not denying that, but they had their reasons and you understand them, probably better than most.’

‘I guess so.’  She sighed.  ‘Mum was HYDRA, Dad was SHIELD, they worked together in the science division.  God knows what they were working on.’

‘Don’t try and work it out, it could be anything.  Let’s see what the files say, and you know they exist and they’re technically your property.’

‘True.’  She sighed.

‘Now, did you have any blood drawn yet?’  Nat asked as she looked over the monitoring equipment again.

‘I don’t think so.’  She checked the inside of her elbows and couldn’t see any signs she had.

‘Don’t worry, we’ll get some when we get back.’

‘Why do I need blood drawn?’  Amelia asked, although it was half hearted.

‘Just to keep your records up to date.’  Nat pulled up another chair and sat opposite her, poking her leg with her toes to get her attention.  ‘Really, Milly, don’t worry about it, not until there is something to worry about.  You’re safe, we have the research HYDRA wanted, not to mention those who came for you.  Be happy for the good things to come out of this.’

She nodded and looked up at Nat.  ‘Yeah, okay.  I don’t know if your dress survived the night.  Sorry.’

‘Don’t worry about the dress.’  She shrugged.  ‘It wasn’t exactly the date you were expecting.  How was it until things went to shit?’

‘Pretty good.’  She smiled, remembering how well it had been going.  ‘Really good, actually.’

‘Think there’ll be a second?’  Nat wiggled her eyebrows.

‘I hope so, maybe even a third.’  She laughed softly then stopped abruptly.  ‘Oh crap.’

‘What?’

She covered her face with her hands as she remembered snippets from the hospital.  ‘Oh God.  Me and my runaway mouth!’

‘What did you say?’

She peeked out of her fingers at Nat.  ‘I think I told Buck I’m in love with him.’

‘But you are in love with him.’  Nat laughed.

‘That doesn’t mean he needed to know that!’

‘He kinda does.’  Nat leant forward and pulled her hands away from her face.  ‘If you did, is it such a big deal?’

‘Yes, it’s a big deal!’  Amelia squeezed her hands in her own.  ‘I don’t, I don’t remember properly, it was at the hospital, and I know I said it, but I don’t know if he heard me and, oh my God, he heard me.’

‘Did he say anything back?’

‘I don’t know!’  She tried to pull her hands back out of Nat’s to cover her face again.

‘You should tell him again.’  Nat encouraged her and wouldn’t let go of her hands, shaking her arms slightly to get her attention.

‘No, no, no, I shouldn’t have told him the first time!’

‘You want me to talk to him?’  Nat suggested.  ‘See if I can get out of him what he heard and what he said?’

‘No, just, no.  Let’s leave it.  If I did and I’ve freaked him out it’s too late.’  She sighed, realising it was probably inevitable, whatever “it” was.

‘He didn’t seem too freaked out.’  Nat pointed out.  ‘He hasn’t left your side since he got to the hospital.  If you’d freaked him out he would have found someone else to wait with you.  Hell, I offered enough times to give him a break and he wouldn’t even consider it until he knew you were okay and conscious again.’

Amelia pressed her lips together and took a few breaths before replying.  ‘Okay, he’s not freaking out, yet.’

‘And you’ll talk to him.’  Nat released her hands and reached for the last thing from the roll of clothing off the bed, a pair of socks, unpairing them and bending to put them on.

‘I’ll do it.’  Amelia held her hand out but Nat looked at her suspiciously.

‘Don’t be stubborn, let me help.  And promise you’ll talk to him.’  She raised her foot and Nat put on first one sock, then the other, but she still didn’t answer.  ‘You don’t have to be afraid he doesn’t reciprocate, he’s smitten with you, Milly.  Just let him know what you said wasn’t drug induced.’

‘He’s back.’  Amelia murmured as she spotted Bucky through the glass.

‘No way you showered in that time.’  Nat turned and smirked at him as he reentered the medbay.

‘Amelia needs food first.’  He looked between the two women; Nat looking at him expectantly, Amelia staring intently at her hands.  Something had been said, he was sure, probably about everything Amelia had learnt or been through, he just hoped she’d talk about it and not bottle it up.  ‘I got you a sandwich, a muffin and some juice, sweetheart.  That okay?’

She looked up suddenly and smiled, but it was forced.  ‘Sounds perfect, thanks, Buck.’

‘Any time.’  He winked at her.  ‘I’ll shower, change and be right back.’

She nodded and he headed for the door, and Nat turned a smile on her.  ‘I’ll be right back.’  And she got to her feet, trotting after Bucky.

‘Nat, no!’  Amelia hissed, pushing herself to her feet, but it was too late, the door closed and they  disappeared from view.  ‘Shit.’

‘So, what’s your answer?’  Nat said as she drew level with Bucky and he glanced down at her.

‘My answer to what?’  He frowned in confusion.

‘To what she said.’  Nat nudged him with her elbow.

‘She said thanks.’  Bucky glanced back at the medbay, wondering if he had missed something.

‘No, stupid, when she told you she’s in love with you.’

He stopped and turned to her.  ‘She told you about that?’

‘She vaguely remembers telling you, and she’s beating herself up about it, how she’s sure she’s going to frighten you off.  She doesn’t remember you replying.’  Nat folded her arms and gave him a disapproving look.  ‘Please tell me you didn’t leave her hanging?’

‘I replied.’  He said defensively.  ‘I said we’d talk when she wasn’t high on meds.’

‘That’s all you said?’  She punched him in the arm.  ‘No wonder she’s worried sick!’

‘No, and quit punching me!’  He took a step back.  ‘I told her I loved her too.’

‘Well, she doesn’t remember that part!  She only remembers telling you and now she thinks she broke something between you.’

‘I’ve gotta fix this.’  He turned to go back to the room but Nat caught his arm.

‘Yes, you do, but remember she’s just had a very traumatic experience.  She may be…a little delicate.’

‘Delicate?’

‘Emotionally.  Just, if she starts crying don’t automatically assume it’s a bad sign, okay?’

‘Women are weird.’  He said as she let go of his arm.

‘You’d get bored if we weren’t.’  She called after him.

Amelia knew she was hungry but didn’t want to eat the sandwich, unsure if all the information she had learned would allow her to stomach anything.  Maybe some of the juice to start with would be a better idea.  She had just picked up the bottle when the medbay door opened again and she looked up to see Bucky stride back in, his face serious.

‘Bucky, everything okay?’  She put the bottle back down on the tray.

‘It will be.’  He moved the chair that Nat had been seated in aside and dropped to his knees in front of her, cupping her face in his hands before leaning in to kiss her.

Amelia whimpered at the sudden touch, his lips caressing hers so fervently her own responded automatically, kissing him back with equal passion as her hands came to rest on his chest.  It was only seconds before they parted and when he leant back he studied her eyes carefully, the emotion in his own plain to see.

‘I love you, doll.’  He said quietly, and he didn’t quite get the response he was expecting.

‘Dammit, Nat!’  Amelia yelled, her eyes darting to the door where the assassin in question stood, leant against the frame, her arms folded and a smug smile on her face.

‘Told you.’  She said simply before she turned to leave, the door sliding shut behind her.

‘Sorry.’  She realised he was giving her a wholly confused look.  ‘I love you too, Buck.  But I didn’t want you to feel you had to say it because Nat told you to.’

‘I didn’t say it because she told me to, I said it because you needed to hear it again.’  His metal hand came down to hold hers while his flesh hand continued to caress her cheek.

‘Again?’

‘I did say it straight after you did, sweetheart.’  He smiled warmly.  ‘Didn’t know how much you’d remember so I was planning on telling you again once I stopped smelling like a combination of hospitals and battles.’

‘You don’t smell bad at all.’  She smiled back at him, relief flowing through her.

‘I’ve smelled better.’  He admitted.  ‘You going to be okay here on your own while I’m gone?  If not I can wait, or we can go find Natasha, but we don’t have your crutch.’

‘Can I come with you?  I mean, if it’s not too weird.  Not in the shower, just,’ she sighed, ‘maybe I should stay here.’

‘I can change in the bathroom.  You can wait right outside in the sleeping area for me, if you really don’t want to be alone.’

‘I really don’t want to be alone.’  She confessed and he kissed her again for her admission.

‘Grab your food,’ he said as he got to his feet, ‘I have an idea.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Nat! Or not!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets a bit much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a good few chapters early this morning as I am busy later! We will be through this before we know it!

Amelia felt ridiculous being pushed backwards through the corridors of the helicarrier in the wheelie chair from the medbay.  The reason it was backwards was Bucky had found the easiest way of wheeling the chair was to put the seat as high as it would go and lean with his hands on the arms either side of her and push from there.  He deliberately spoke to every technician they passed, just a simple greeting, but it made them stop staring in curiosity and forced them to answer him, probably out of fear of what he might do if they didn’t, but it drew the attention away from Amelia, which she appreciated.  In the few weeks they had known one another she had seen him grow in confidence where other people were concerned, no longer avoiding as often as he did, and the self-assured grin on his face warmed her inside.  She laughed when he took a corner fast and his response was to lean down and kiss her forehead.  She had seemed so pensive it cheered him to know he could make her forget the worries of the last few days.  Hell, even the last week.  She had handled things better than he could ever have expected but when it came to it she was a trained SHIELD operative.  What she had learnt in the last twenty-four hours however was personal, and he knew it would take some time to get used to.

Finally he spun the chair through the door of the bunk room he had been allocated, literally spun the chair in a circle as he pressed the panel to open the door, then spun her again as he pushed her into the room.  It was basic; a few built in cupboards, a basic single bunk, and another door at the far side which obviously led to the bathroom.

‘He we go, darlin’, presidential suite, just for us.’

‘If this is presidential I think you were screwed over.’  She said, her smile still broad from him twirling her in the chair.

‘It isn’t exactly luxurious.’  He bent and kissed her hair.  ‘But it means privacy and you don’t have to be stuck in medical.’

‘That’s good, because there’s nothing worse than becoming acclimatised to the smell of disinfectant.’  She got out of the chair and stretched carefully, a mild ache running through her limbs and she was grateful it wasn’t worse.

‘Feeling okay?’  He rested his hand on her back and she turned a smile on him.

‘Really not too bad, considering I was in a car wreck.’

‘Good.’  He pulled her against him, not too tight, but enough that she could feel the warmth of him even through the layers Nat had provided her.  ‘Because once I’m clean I owe you a dance.’

‘Sounds good.’  She admitted.

‘Great.  Make yourself at home, I’ll be as quick as I can.’

‘Really, no rush.’

‘Okay.’  He bowed his head and kissed her, really not wanting to let her go just yet but knowing he needed to.  ‘Don’t go anywhere.’  He said teasingly as he released her, taking some clothes from the cupboard before backing towards the bathroom.

‘I promise.’

The door to the bathroom closed and Amelia sighed happily, perching on the edge of the bunk.  She still couldn’t quite believe how lucky she was, when it came to Bucky.  He accepted her, in spite of all of her problems, he even admitted to being in love with her, which made her heart light at the thought.  She felt so blessed, and with the rest of the team being so welcoming she felt like she was part of something close to a family, rather than just an organisation, something she hadn’t felt in…her stomach turned, not since her parents had died.  She had felt lost after the car accident that ended their lives, and suspicion now gnawed at her that perhaps she had missed something else, perhaps it wasn’t as straightforward as she thought.  Looking back she could now see her parent’s paranoia as she grew; how she was never allowed to walk to or home from school, one of them was always there; she was rarely allowed friends over to play, only in the summer months when they would spend the entire playdate outside in the garden, coming in only to eat in the kitchen, under instruction that one or the other parent was working down in the basement and couldn’t be disturbed.  Family holidays were last minute affairs, and mostly long weekends, never away from home for more than a few days at a time.  Her parents had few friends, if any.  She struggled to remember them ever socialising other than talking politely but carefully to neighbours in the village, enough to seem friendly but giving away no real information.  Despite all of this she had had a happy childhood, feeling loved and safe, but her parents must have spent their entire lives fearing they would be caught, fearing they would be found.  The way the HYDRA suit had described it they had run together, from both organisations, and to be hunted by them both would have been terrifying, every day wondering if it would be the one where they were discovered.

Emotions getting the better of her, Amelia’s eyes filled with tears, her throat constricted and she let out a small sob.  She slid back on the bunk to lean against the wall, pulling the pillow into her chest and hugging it as she drew up her knees, making herself as small as she could and crying for all she hadn’t known, for all her parents must have gone through.  Maybe being alone, even in the next room to Bucky, had been a bad idea.  It had given her too much thinking time.

‘Hey, sweetheart, it’s okay.’  Bucky’s hand stroking her hair made her realise the shower was no longer running, something she had tried to listen for so he wouldn’t have to find her in this state, but her pulse was loud in her ears in a heavy rhythm brought on by her tears.  She shook her head and the bunk beside her dipped as he sat beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her into his side, his head resting on top of hers.  ‘If you want to talk, I’m here, but if you just want to do this, then that’s okay too.  I’m here, you’re not going through this alone.’

Amelia was grateful, for his presence and his words, but she couldn’t thank him, didn’t think she could say anything right now, as another sob ricocheted up her throat and out into the open unbidden.  It hurt Bucky to see her like this, to feel her body wrack with distress with every breath, and he very carefully moved, wrapping both arms around her until he could settle her in his lap sideways, tucking her head into his neck and cradling her to him, shushing and saying quiet words of reassurance he hoped would help.  She continued to clench the pillow in her arms, but Bucky’s presence was helping calm her, helping her regain control, and she was soon able to sit up and wipe at her face, finally looking up at him.

‘Sorry.’  She murmured, noting his clean t-shirt was now damp.

‘Don’t be sorry, doll, I meant what I said.  You don’t have to do this alone.’

‘I appreciate it.’  She managed a watery smile.

‘You want to talk?’  He gave her a sympathetic yet encouraging look.  ‘I mean, you’ve been through a lot, but anything you want to talk about, I’m always here.’

She cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him softly.  ‘Thank you, it was just a bit of a shock, finding out Mum and Dad were agents, and on opposite sides of the fence too.  There must be so much more to the story I don’t know, but just thinking about them living in fear of being found out for so long.  I had no idea.’

‘Sounds like they wanted you to have as good a childhood as they could, if they kept it from you, protected you.’

‘They were pretty amazing, although I thought they were workaholic accountants.’  She smiled, but there was still an edge of sadness to it.

‘They still sound pretty great, and they raised the most amazing daughter.’

‘They were great,’ she agreed, ‘but now I’m second guessing everything I thought I knew.  I think I need to talk to Nick, see if he can shed any more light on things.  I need to know the truth.’

‘And I’ll be right there with you, if you want me to be.’  He offered.

‘I’d like that.’  She nodded.

‘You still didn’t eat.’  He nodded towards her food, still sitting where she had left it in the chair when she got up.

‘I feel a little sick to my stomach.’

‘Food will help, it’s the emotional upset.’

‘I guess so.’

‘If you’d rather something hot we can swing by the mess hall, see what’s on offer?’

She shook her head.  ‘Can just the two of us eat together?’

‘Sure.  You want to wait here while I go grab myself a bite?  I’ll be two minutes?’

‘Okay.  Can I freshen up?’  She indicated towards the bathroom.

‘Use whatever you need.’  He offered as he slid to the edge of the bunk with her in his arms.  ‘When I get back we can talk some more, if you want?’

‘Maybe.’  She nodded, not sure going over things again would make much of a difference, but she appreciated the offer.

‘Great.’  He kissed her, soft and lingering then stood with her in his arms, lowering her feet and not releasing her until he was sure she was stable.  ‘I bet I can convince you to have a coffee through, right?’

‘Always.’  She nodded.  It was nice to have him know her that well.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury tells Amelia the full story behind her parents' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote Tony; 'I'm sorry, Nick, what were you lying again?'

Natasha took Amelia’s statement in the latter part of the journey before the final leg in the Quinjet to the compound.  A messenger informed Amelia where to be for the meeting with Fury and after reporting to medical for her blood draw she and Bucky went on to the office, having been supplied with a new crutch.  The pain she was expecting still hadn’t kicked in, although her headache had finally passed, she could only assume it was a lasting effect from the drugs the hospital had supplied.

The door was open and Amelia knocked on the frame before going in, announcing their presence.

‘Amelia.’  He nodded to her, his eye flickering momentarily to Bucky.

‘Director Fury.’  She kept the greeting formal, almost to distance herself, knowing what she wanted to ask may make things difficult between them.

‘Barnes, you attending this meeting too?’  He turned to the man on her right.

‘He is.’  Amelia said quickly before Bucky could reply.

‘Alright.  Close the door and take a seat, help yourselves to coffee.’

‘Amelia?’  Bucky offered but she shook her head.

‘No, thanks.  I just want to get on with it.’

Bucky saw her into one of the two seats opposite the desk before sitting himself, Fury taking his seat after Amelia.

‘I’m sure you have questions.’  Fury stated.

‘Just one, to start with.’  Amelia said, her voice full of emotion, letting Fury know, and Bucky worry, about just how badly this had hurt her.  ‘Did you know?’

‘About your parents being agents for opposite sides?  I knew.’  He said, sitting back in his seat.

Amelia swallowed.  Although she had thought this might be the case, hearing it first hand was painful, especially coming from a man she had trusted for so many years, someone she thought she had met simply because of a dare, had known who she, and her parents, were, long before that.  ‘And you knew who I was before I hacked the database, didn’t you?’

‘Amelia…’

‘Didn’t you?’  She snapped and Fury straightened.

‘We kept tabs on you, but only because of your parents, because of their continued research into the super soldier serum.’

‘Wait, into what?’  That was Bucky and Fury frowned.

‘You didn’t know that part?’

Amelia shook her head.  ‘There was a vial of something under my house, are you telling me it was super soldier serum?’  She asked in disbelief.

‘Unlikely.  Maybe I should start at the beginning.’

‘Maybe you should, Nick.’  She deliberately used his first name this time.  Bucky reached over and took her hand in his.  He could feel tension trembling through her like a solid thing. and he wasn’t surprised.  The news had surprised him enough, let alone what it must have done to her.

‘Alright.’  Nick opened a drawer and drew out a manila file, passing it across the desk to Amelia.  ‘Back in eighty-one we sent Alan Russell on a deep cover assignment, into HYDRA’s science division in Russia.  He was to work his way into their trust, using the information we gave him as insights, to enable him to see just what they were doing with the serum.’

Amelia laughed, an entirely unfunny sound that sounded painful to Bucky and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.  ‘Richards isn’t even my name?’  She choked out and Nick turned back to her.

‘Richards is your name, always has been.’  Amelia ground her teeth, a battle between tears and anger rolling through her that she fought to control.  ‘You are the same person you have always been, Amelia, nothing has changed that.’  She nodded and he took that as a good sign so he continued.  ‘While in the science division he met your mother, Karina Antonovna.  The rest is history, although how she came to learn of his true identity we aren’t sure, neither of them would ever tell.  Long story short they came in from HYDRA, offered us all their research in return for protection.  We gave them new identities, new lives in England, and there they stayed, happy, becoming parents to a little girl who turned out to be hyper intelligent in her own right.  When you hacked our system at college we didn’t realise who you were.  I showed up on your doorstep with a warning and by the time I got back to base we had all your details and I put two and two together.  You weren’t just some random kid on a dare; you were the daughter of two scientists who were under our protection.  We didn’t even realise you were on American soil.  From that point on we watched you more closely, knowing what you were capable of.’

‘Which explains why you recruited me straight out of college.’  She knew that part.  ‘What about…’  She cleared her throat.  ‘Did HYDRA kill my parents?’

Fury got up from his seat and came around the desk, leaning on it in front of her.  ‘We suspect they had something to do with it.’  He admitted.  ‘A quiet road, middle of the night, no witnesses.  We could find no trace of foul play on the car, but…’  He shrugged.

Bucky swallowed hard, taking his hand back and looking up at Fury.  ‘Did I…?’

Amelia’s head turned quickly.  He was HYDRA’s top assassin, he couldn’t have…could he?

‘No.’  Fury stated firmly.  ‘Details of your missions were released along with the rest of HYDRA’s files by Romanov.  The Richards’ were not on your list.’

Bucky sighed with relief, his breath shaking out of him and Amelia took his hand again, realising this could have had connotations for him too.

‘So, what was under the house that HYDRA want so badly, if not super serum?’  Amelia asked quietly, not wanting to dwell on the story of her parents’ now suspicious death.

‘They were working on breaking down the separate components of the serum.  We knew they were close to a breakthrough when they left, and they continued their work with limited resources.’

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose.  ‘You mean all the while I thought they were accountants they were conducting secret experiments in our basement?’

‘Pretty much.’  Nick leant forward and rested his hand on her shoulder in perhaps the most personal gesture Bucky had ever seen him make.  ‘Amelia, this is important.  Do HYDRA know you were inside their organisation?’

She shook her head.  ‘I don’t think so.  The suited guy asked what other reason there might have been for them to take me and assumed it was because of our relationship.’  She looked to Bucky.  ‘That was just a bonus.  I don’t doubt if they realised who I was their treatment wouldn’t have been half as considerate.’

‘And now the vault is empty they should leave you alone.’  Fury leant back again.  ‘However if any of the files we have collected are encrypted in any way, would you decode them for us?’

‘Of course.’  She nodded.  ‘I’ll do what I can.’

‘Great.  That just leaves one more matter.’

Amelia’s head was spinning with information, she was unsure what matter it might be.  ‘Which is?’

‘Which is what was in that vial and what happened to it?’  He folded his arms and gave her a serious look.  ‘There was no trace of the vial you described but there were traces of a substance found on glass fragments in the car which our scientists are now examining, but we think the answer might lie within one of the computers.’

‘And?’  Bucky narrowed his eyes at Fury, realising there was something he wasn’t saying, and Fury glared at him.

‘And what?’

‘And you missed something.’

‘Speculation until we know otherwise.’  Fury shrugged.

‘You want me to look at it as soon as it gets here?’  Amelia asked.

‘That would be our preference.’

‘What’s its ETA?’  Bucky asked, still not believing that was what Fury had been eluding to but having no clue what else it could be.

‘About an hour.  Stark has asked for us to show you to his lab and to let you know to make yourself at home.’

She sighed heavily, a deep breath in and out through her nose.  ‘Alright.  I guess at least that’s constructive.’

‘We’re also getting all your things brought here from The Tower.’  Fury got to his feet again and passed her the file from the desk.  ‘Take this and read it, learn what you can, we owe you that much.’

‘I think you owe her more than that.’  Bucky said as he stood, Amelia following him up a moment later.

‘It’s a start.’  Fury replied.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony offers casual therapy sessions, Sam rocks his own inner mother hen, Bucky finally gets his dance, and unlocking the files begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the return of the Girls Only, No Stinky Men Allowed, On Pain Of Death lounge! Darcy's little haven from Second Chances is back!

Tony lugged one of the two computer towers through the door of his lab.  He had forgotten technology had come on so fast that just ten years ago this lump had been the norm.  No biggie, he could hook it up to any of his tech for Amelia and himself to work on, but damn, he forgot how heavy these things were.

‘Backwards tech delivery for the whizz kid.’  He called as he saw Amelia seated at a desk, reading a file, her laptop beside her, the gear from The Tower arriving before the rest of the team.  ‘On your own?’

‘Bucky’s gone for coffee.’  She explained as he put the computer tower on the desk.  ‘Is that the first one from,’ she paused, ‘from the house?’  She said eventually.  It hadn’t been her home for a long time, and it felt even less so since she found out she knew nothing about what her parents had actually been doing there.

‘Sam’s bringing the second one.’  Tony informed her.  ‘How’re you holding up?’

‘Great.’  She said sarcastically.  ‘Not everyday you get grabbed by HYDRA and find out…so much.’  She decided on.  ‘I’ll deal with it, but it’s...  You think you know something your entire life.’  She shook her head.  ‘Weird to think about it.’

‘You ever want to talk you know where I am.’  He leant on the tower with arms folded.  ‘I’ve had my share of family issues, lost my parents in similar circumstances, thanks to HYDRA, so if you ever want an unofficial therapy session I have some good whiskey we can drown ourselves in.’

She smiled at his effort to cheer her up and help.  ‘Maybe without the whiskey.’  She suggested.

‘Whatever floats your boat.  Now, want me to hook this up so you can work your magic on it?’

‘I guess so.’  She closed the folder.  She had been rereading the same paragraph for the last ten minutes and it just wasn’t sinking in.  She had officially reached the saturation point when it came to the truth about their lives.  Maybe something she was a natural at, like unlocking the secrets of a computer, would help her clear her head.

Tony lifted the monitor to a raised desk in the centre of the room and put the tower underneath it, inserting a few plugs before booting it up.  A floating screen came to life, showing an old operating system, and Amelia came to stand beside him, looking at the boot up screen as she put down her laptop.

‘Where’s your crutch?’  Tony looked at her, standing beside him, one hand on the desk.

‘Oh, against the wall.’  She nodded back behind the desk she had been seated to where it stood upside down for balance.  ‘It’s not too far for me to go without.’

‘But shouldn’t you be sore from the crash?’  He frowned at her.  ‘That car flipped at least four times and you weren’t strapped in.’

‘I don’t know what to tell you.’  She shrugged.  ‘I’ve felt worse for doing less.  Nerve damage is a weird thing and I have no idea what drugs they gave me at the hospital.  It’s probably a waiting game for it to kick in properly.’

‘Don’t knock it while it lasts, huh?’

‘Yup.’

‘I’ll grab you a chair.’  He went and got her a high backed office chair he knew went high enough she would be able to reach comfortably, then pulled himself a stool up next to it.  ‘What do you think we’ll find?’

‘At this point nothing will surprise me.’  She said as she sat in the chair and adjusted the height.

‘Don’t speak too soon.’  Tony warned her as they heard bickering coming from the corridor, turning towards the door to see Sam carrying two coffees and Bucky carrying the other tower.

‘Whatever, man, you’re going soft.’  Sam said as he approached the desk.

‘Worrying about someone isn’t going soft.’  Bucky argued as Tony showed him where to put the tower before crawling back under the desk and plugging it in, a second screen springing to life.

‘How you doing, Amelia?’  Sam asked as he put a cup in front of her.  ‘Just how you like it.’

‘Thanks, Sam, and I’m okay, thanks.’

‘Don’t you go taking credit for the damn coffee.’  Bucky argued.  ‘You only carried it.’

‘Gotta take the praise where I can get it.’  Sam smirked at him.  ‘And I carried that damn thing in from the jet, you literally took it when I stepped off the elevator.’

‘God, you two are like kids.’  Tony complained as he sat back on his stool.  ‘If you’re going to fight I’m going to kick you out of my lab.’

‘Teasing, not fighting.’  Bucky pointed out.  ‘If we were fighting he’d be unconscious already.’

‘Big talk from the guy who paced like a caged cat when his girlfriend got swiped.’

‘Enough!’  Amelia snapped.  ‘I know this is normal for the two of you but I’m with Tony.  Either shut up or get out, I am seriously done for the day when it comes to drama.’

‘Sorry, sweetheart.’  Bucky said immediately and glared at Sam who quickly apologised himself.

‘So, what do you think you’ll find on the computers that time forgot?’  Sam asked as the first one finally hit a password screen.

‘At the rate the weird is at probably the coordinates for the lost city of Atlantis and the truth behind Area 51.’  Amelia replied as she flipped open her laptop before taking the cables Tony offered her.  It was supposed to sound funny, and in her head it had, but her voice made it sound a mixture of hurt and shock, and Bucky stepped closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to kiss her temple, but Sam frowned, not liking what he had heard.

‘Amelia, hey, look at me?’  He moved in on her other side, turning her chair, making Bucky let her go as the back of the chair bumped his shoulder.

‘I have things to do, Sam.’  She spared him a glance but tried to turn back to the laptop which was awaiting her password.

‘Hey!’  He said sharply and snapped his fingers, and she turned back, wide eyed at how abrupt he had been.

‘What?’  She asked impatiently.

‘You have just had some serious mental and physical trauma.  You need to take some down time.’

‘I need to get into these computers.’

‘Focus is good but don’t let this build up inside you, it’ll break you.’  He put his hands on the arms of the chair and made her look at him.  ‘Trust me, I’ve been there, not the same, but close enough, and you need time.  Throwing yourself into your work will only fix it for so long.’

She swallowed and he knew she had already considered this, that she realised what she was doing.  ‘Let me start this unlocking program, Sam, let me feel like I’m doing something to help, because if I leave it too long…’

‘You’ll feel like you’re not doing any good for anyone.’  He finished for her.  ‘I do get it, but you get help as soon as you can.’

‘I promise.’  She nodded.

‘Good, and you,’ he straightened and gave Bucky a stern look, ‘you make sure she does.’

‘You’re getting bossy, Wilson.  But yeah, okay.’

‘Make sure she doesn’t stay jacked into _The Matrix_ all day.’  Sam waved his finger at Tony who held his hands up in mock surrender.

‘What did I do?’

‘You are a workaholic and a bad influence.  Don’t coerce this girl into your working hours, which go from the sublime to the ridiculous.’

‘No wonder I couldn’t adopt you, he already did.’  Tony looked at Amelia who managed a small smile.

‘I’m going to check back on you geniuses, and Barnes, in an hour.  I expect you,’ he waved his finger at Amelia, ‘to be almost done, if not gone already.’

Amelia leant back towards Bucky.  ‘What do I say to stop his nagging?’

‘Say “yes, Sam”.’

‘Yes, Sam.’  She repeated and Wilson rolled his eyes.

‘You’re a bad influence on her.  Both of you.’  Sam gave up and went for the door.  ‘Clock’s ticking, and I’m bringing Rogers back with me.  One hour!’

‘Better get moving, kid.’  Tony said as Bucky turned her chair back round to face the desk.  ‘If he brings the mother hen we’ll all be in the shit.’

She let out a breath and flexed her fingers before tapping in her password and opening the relevant programs to pick apart her parents files.

Twenty minutes in Tony excused himself and Amelia stretched.  ‘I could do with a walk myself.’  She said to Bucky sitting in a chair beside her.

‘I’ll get your crutch.’  He smiled warmly and went to stand but she touched his arm with her hand.

‘I’m not going far, I don’t want to leave this unattended.  Maybe you could just hold onto me, in case I need it?’  She asked hopefully.

‘You don’t even have to ask.’  He helped her down from the elevated chair, as her feet didn’t reach the floor, before offering her his arm.  ‘In fact, I have a better idea.’  He took his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his playlists.  Each of The Avengers had given him a playlist of their personal selection of essential songs, but Nat had gone the whole hog, providing him with a selection of playlists for every occasion, including working out, running, cooking and, weirdly, an extensive list of love songs, just in case.  Turns out just in case could be right now.  He hit play, having not listened to it, and set it just loud enough for them to hear.  ‘One dance, minimum, every day.’

‘I forgot that.’  She laughed softly.

‘I didn’t, and I won’t.’  He promised, pushing the chairs in, wrapping one arm around her waist then taking her hand and edging her into the space he had made.  His hand spanned her ribcage, his forearm pressed against her back and his hand in hers held her carefully but she knew he had her, if she should need him.  ‘Our date wasn’t exactly a success, was it?’  He asked, feeling the need to fill the relative silence with something.

‘Not really, although I did enjoy myself, up to a point.’

‘I think I can figure out which point.’  He assured her.  ‘You think we could try for another and not have it go to crap?’

‘Maybe we should try something safer?’

‘Safer than a restaurant full of SHIELD staff?  Sounds like a tall order.’  He remarked.

‘No restaurants, at all.  Let me cook for us and have a quiet night in.  Just the two of us, no disruptions, no waiting staff, and no mentioning it to anyone else so we don’t have surprise interruptions.’

‘That sounds like a pretty good idea, but I have one amendment.’

‘No, Buck, I’m cooking for us, don’t even think about it!’  She squeezed his bicep to get his attention although it was so firm she wondered if he noticed.

‘Am I that predictable?’  He laughed.

‘A little.  You still haven’t let me cook anything for you!’

‘You’ve made me coffee, sweetheart, and that’s virtually a food group on its own.’

‘It’s not the same.’  She let out a disappointed breath.  ‘I want to do this, please?’

‘Oh my God.’  He looked down at her, looking up at him through her lashes, and he didn’t want to argue.  ‘You have me wrapped around your little finger, you know that?’

‘That’s bullshit.’  She laughed and he was taken aback for a moment.  ‘You rarely let me have my way.’

‘I will let you have your way on this if you promise to let me help, if you need it.’  He took her arms and put them behind his neck, his own curving around her waist so they could dance closer together.

‘I promise, if I need help, you will be the first to know.’

‘Good enough for me.’  He bowed his head and kissed her and she went up on her toes to meet him, her body resting against his snugly as one of his arms slid up her back, his fingers tangling in her hair.  He deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking the edge of her lips and she opened them with a sigh, grazing his tongue with her own.  He made a hungry noise in his throat as he tasted her, her fingers in his hair, her body against his, reminding him of a time when he was much more at home with this kind of thing, but she gave him hope, hope that she would be his completely and that he deserved the happiness he felt with her.  She awoke things in him he had thought long lost.

Amelia all but melted at Bucky’s touch, the appreciative noises he made making her feel wanted, not broken, and whole.  She wanted him, she knew she did, but her body may not comply in the way she wanted.  She wasn’t broken enough that it wouldn’t work but it would limit their activity, but Bucky didn’t seem to mind, he was happy to take things slow, and she realised it probably worked for both of them; a nice, gentle progression, but damn if he didn’t get her pulse racing.

A beeping from the computer behind Bucky made them separate, and he looked down at her as they parted; her cheeks flushed, lips plump and moist with a small smile turning up the edges.  He felt proud he could make her look like that, could find a way to make her look so contented after what she had been through.

She leant to the side to look around him and her eyes went wide at the message on the screen.  ‘Shit, it wants a retinal scan.’

He stepped aside as she went straight back to the desk, pulling herself into the chair, as he shut the music down on his phone and re-pocketed it.  ‘Can you bypass something like that?’

‘Really, no.’  She shook her head as she hit a few buttons on the laptop.  ‘But they had my handprint on file, let’s hope they have my eye too.’  The light on her webcam lit up and a small box opened on the screen, allowing her to line her eye up correctly.  ‘Wish me luck.’  She murmured as she stared straight ahead, trying not to blink as she was scanned, Bucky’s hand touching her back in a comforting gesture.

It was only thirty seconds but it seemed so much longer and the scan ended, the message on the first screen disappearing before the background cleared to list programs and files on the desktop and Amelia sighed with relief.

‘Yes!’  She said excitedly and pulled him down by his shirt for a kiss.  ‘I really wasn’t sure that would work.’

‘For you to admit that is a big deal.  You’re the genius after all.’  He smiled proudly at her.

‘Shush.’  She said dismissively.  ‘All their files, they’re all here, dated and categorised.’  She said as she looked over the library she had opened, scrolling through it until she found one with her name on it.  ‘Oh my God.’  She whispered.

‘You think it’s about you, or for you?’  He asked, watching her carefully.

‘I don’t think I want to know.’

‘You don’t have to open it, doll.’  His hand rubbed her suddenly tense back muscles soothingly.  ‘Not right now.’

‘Yeah, I’m not.’  She scrolled past it, trying to ignore it.  ‘I have to check for any encoded or hidden files.’

‘Whatever you want to do.’  He checked the clock.  ‘You have about half an hour before Sam and Stevie show up to kick us out.’

‘I want to see what’s on here, it doesn’t feel right to let anyone else see it first.’  She looked up at him, her expression worried.  ‘Does that make sense?’

‘Perfect sense, darlin’.  This belonged to your parents, you should get first crack at it, but if Sam has told Steve why he wants you off here then they won’t take no for an answer.’

‘If we’re still here.’  She suggested as an idea struck her.  ‘Can you find us somewhere we won’t be disturbed?’

‘I guess so.  What are you thinking?’  He frowned at her.

‘That we take it with us.’  She turned back to her laptop, her fingers flying over the keyboard, and in minutes she had everything from the two Tower units backed up.  She relocked The Towers and picked up the laptop, turning to him.  ‘Let’s go.’

He brought her her crutch and took the laptop from her, taking her other hand and leading her from the room.  He had been to the compound a few times with Steve, and knew not only the layout but the places you were least likely to be disturbed without prior notice.  One of those places was a cosy little living room Darcy had declared off limits for men, or more accurately, she had named the Girls Only, No Stinky Men Allowed, On Pain Of Death lounge.  He knew most of the women of the team, Darcy included, were nowhere nearby, other than Natasha, and he was sure if he asked her Amelia could lock out their location through FRIDAY.

The room was dimly lit with various sets of fairy lights and large piles of pillows on the many sofas, it was a cosy little woman cave he had so far been kept out of but was pleasantly surprised.  The door had a lock and Amelia locked FRIDAY out of their location once they were settled on one of the overstuffed couches.

‘You want me here for this, sweetheart, because if you’d rather be alone…’  He started, letting the sentence hang in the air between them, and she faced him.  For the first time she really let him see how worried this had her, how scared, and she didn’t need to answer.  He wrapped his arm around her and puled her close into his side.  ‘I’m not going anywhere, doll, not if you don’t want me to.’

‘Thank you.’  She said quietly, opening the oldest file.

 

‘Has anyone seen Milly?’  Natasha asked, poking her head into the kitchen where Steve and Sam were preparing a meal, knowing both Bucky and Amelia hadn’t eaten properly in some time.

‘Milly?’  Sam asked in amusement, having not heard the pet name before.

‘She’s not in Tony’s lab?’  Steve frowned, knowing that was where he and Sam were heading once they had this last dish in the oven.

‘Nope, no sign of her.’

‘Bucky?’

‘I assume they’re together.’  Nat came into the room, her expression serious.  ‘I really need to track her down.   Something on her blood draw waved a red flag.  Nothing dramatic but warrants further investigation, ASAP.’

‘Sounds worrying.’  Steve wiped his hands as Sam took the dish to the oven.

‘Maybe, maybe it’s nothing, can’t be sure until we find her.  The sample was a small one and there’s a small anomaly they need a bigger batch for.’

‘I’ll help you find them.’  Steve offered.  ‘FRIDAY can’t trace them?’

‘Someone locked them out of the system.  If I didn’t know better I’d say we were about to get a result on our bet, although a little later than we hoped.’

‘As neither of them have a room that would mean you win.’  Sam nudged Steve.

‘I don’t care what they’re doing as long as they’re okay.’

‘You might, if we interrupt something.’  Nat reminded him.

‘Okay, let’s track them down.’  Steve sighed, ignoring Natasha’s implication.

 

‘Excuse me, Agent Richards?  Tin Man?’  FRIDAY’s accented voice came through Bucky’s phone as Amelia continued to read her parents’ research.

‘What is it, FRIDAY?’  Bucky asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her concentration.

‘I thought I should let you know that Captain Rogers, Ms Romanov and Mr Wilson are looking for you, and Agent Romanov is attempting to override your lockdown.’

‘I’ll talk to him.’  Bucky replied, pulling up Steve’s number on his phone and pressing it to his ear.  He thought for a second about getting up but Amelia was settled against him.  He had his back against the corner of the couch with his feet up, and she was laid against his chest between his legs, her knees bent, laptop balanced against them as she read more research.  The phone rang in his ear and Steve answered in seconds.  ‘Punk, we’ll reappear when we’re ready.’  Amelia coughed a laugh at his immediate response but carried on reading.

‘You need to reappear sooner rather than later, jerk, Amelia’s needed in medical.’

‘What?’  Bucky’s arm around her waist tightened protectively as though it would help protect her somehow.

‘They need another blood draw, nothing to worry about, but they want it sooner rather than later.’

‘We’ll head down there in a while.’  Bucky told him.  ‘Anything else?’

‘Yeah, Sam says Amelia hadn’t better be working, she’s supposed to be resting.’

‘I am resting.’  She could hear Steve clearly and Bucky switched it to speaker.  ‘And this isn’t work, it’s close to genealogy, which is a hobby.’

‘You don’t want to know what she said.’  Steve relayed to Sam.  ‘She’s not calling it work.’

‘Where the hell are they?’  Sam demanded.

‘Secret.’  Amelia replied, only half listening as she closed the file and skipped forward a couple, several months, as there were no real breakthroughs reported and she could always backtrack once she had something to go on.

‘Give me the phone.’  They heard Nat faintly before it came over as the main voice.  ‘Milly, we need you to come down to medical now so they can start analysing your blood to clear up whatever anomaly it is they think they found.  Once you’ve done that you can hide yourself away again and do what you need to.’

‘Don’t tell her that, she needs some kind of…’ Sam’s voice went quiet as Nat shot him a look.

‘Come on, Milly.  For me?’

Amelia sighed.  ‘Meet us there in fifteen minutes.’

‘Good girl.’  She hung up and Bucky put the phone away again.

‘How does Natasha manage to convince you that easily?’  He asked as he nuzzled into her hair.

‘I don’t want her mad at me.  She’s scary.’  She turned her face to his and met his lips with her own.  ‘And she’s been a good friend.’

‘What about Sam?  He’s just trying to be helpful.’  He said with a small smile.

‘By being bossy.’  She reminded him.  ‘Nat asked nicely.’

‘You’ll do anything you’re asked, if it’s nice enough?’  He narrowed his eyes, amused by the thought.

‘Within reason.’  She closed the laptop lid and laid it on the table before turning in his arms and snuggling into his chest.  ‘How long will it take to get to medical?’

‘Seven minutes, maybe.’  He said as he wrapped both arms around her, holding her close.

‘Good, that gives us eight minutes to cuddle.’  She sighed and he couldn’t argue.  It felt pretty damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky cuddles! Yay!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia learns even more about her parents.

Bucky and Amelia went back to their hidey-hole once the draw was done, but promised Nat that they would answer the phone if called and that they would come back out again for dinner.  They resumed their position on the couch but Bucky had grabbed them some water to keep to hand.

‘Anything of any use yet?’  He asked quietly as she scrolled through another page of almost identical results.

‘The numbers are getting higher, which I guess is a good thing?’  She made it a question as she wasn’t sure.  She was technically minded, not scientifically.  ‘I wouldn’t do it with a book but I still have years to get through so I’m going to skip ahead to the end and work backwards.’

‘That may narrow it down.’  He passed her the open water bottle and she took it, taking some before passing it back for him to put the lid back on and place back on the table.

‘Maybe I should be looking at this with someone who knows what it means.’  She closed the file.

‘Who would you ask?’  He wrapped his arm around her again and she took a moment to enjoy it.

‘Dr Banner, I guess.  He’s a biochemist, among other things, and he was trying to replicate the serum when things went…sideways.  I don’t see Tony letting himself be left out though.’

‘He’s persistent, if nothing else.’  She fell quiet as her eyes fell on the file with her name on again.  ‘You okay?’

She nodded, sighing before she replied.  ‘I guess I ought to see what’s in here, eventually.’

‘When you’re ready, doll.’  He reminded her.

‘I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.’  She said but clicked the folder anyway.  Inside was a document and a video and she just stared at it for a moment.

‘You want to be alone with it?’  He checked, not wanting her to think he had to be there, if she wanted privacy.

‘No.  Definitely no.’  She swallowed and clicked the video.

The program opened, showing her father, sitting in a chair before being joined by her mother, looking pretty much how they had when she left for college.  They smiled at one another then looked back at the camera before her father started talking.

‘Our little Amelia,’ he said in his British accent, ‘we hope you never have to see this video, but it’s looking more and more likely you may, and if you do, we’re so, so sorry we kept this from you, but it was for your own safety.’

‘We haven’t exactly been honest with you, _lapushka_.’  Her mother’s accented voice came next.  ‘We are not accountants, we are scientists, and we work for a secret organisation we hope you never learn too much about.  Remember your history classes that you hated so much?  About the team that created Captain America?’

Amelia nodded her head slightly as emotions rushed through her, and her father took up the story again.  ‘We have been working on breaking down the components of the serum Captain Steve Rogers, and later his friend, Sergeant James Barnes, were injected with.’  She squeezed his arms around her as she bit her bottom lip.  ‘We have made a breakthrough, just this week, and this is the result of our work.’  He held up the vial she had seen in the refrigerator.  ‘We believe it to be the concentration of the healing powers the serum held.  It has taken years to break this down and now, when we finally have something, it seems we may have been discovered by enemy forces.’

‘They knew.’  She whispered as the video continued and Bucky wrapped himself fully around her, hoping to help her ease the tension running through her.

‘ _Lapushka_ ,’ her mother used her old pet name again, ‘if something should happen to us, and you find your way into the laboratory beneath the house, and find this message, contact SHIELD, the details are in the document.  Speak only to Nicholas Fury.  You can trust him.  Tell him what we have accomplished, and tell him that Sergeant Barnes is still alive and is being used as a tool by HYDRA, as an assassin.  He is a good man and does not deserve what they have put him through.’

‘Milly,’ her father carried on, ‘this must not fall into the hands of HYDRA.  We have spent too long trying to make a difference, and if you feel threatened destroy our work, destroy the lab and destroy this vial.  You are a smart girl, I know you will have no trouble getting to this file, when you find it, and if the worst should happen know that we are so proud of you and the woman you are becoming.’

‘We love you, _lapushka_.’  Her mother blew a kiss to the camera then got up and came towards it, the feed stopping seconds later.

Tears were streaming down Amelia’s face by now and she sniffed loudly as she closed the laptop lid.  ‘Well, that explains a lot.’

Bucky took the laptop from her and put it on the table before gathering her in his arms and she turned, burying her head in his shoulder as he stroked his hands up and down her back.  ‘Your folks seemed like pretty amazing people.’  He murmured quietly.

‘More amazing than I realised.’  She said, her voice thick with emotion.  She pushed herself up to look at him.  ‘They wanted to help you.’

‘They have.’  He cupped her face in his palm and stroked his fingers into her hair.  ‘Just not in the way they thought.’

She managed a small smile, but her eyes were still sad.  ‘I guess I kind of failed them though, not having found the lab when they first died.’

‘How could you have known it was there?  Did you have any idea?’

She shook her head.  ‘I wasn’t allowed in their office for long, and when they passed I just stored things down there, I never really looked into their paperwork, the lawyers did that, and I assumed that they took care of the business paperwork too as the cabinets were empty.  If I’d just moved the damn family crest I’d have found the handprint scanner.’

‘Don’t beat yourself up about it.  You had no idea.’  He reminded her.

‘It would have helped you sooner.’

‘I wouldn’t change anything because we have one another, sweetheart, and that’s all because of the circumstances that led us here, and if their research can help replicate even the healing factor of the serum think of all the people that could help.  Your folks are heroes.’

She sighed shakily.  ‘I guess so.  Thank you, for doing this with me.’

‘None necessary.  You’re a tough cookie, you’d have been fine.’

‘This cookie would have crumbled without you.’  She shuffled up just enough to kiss him firmly on the lips and when they parted he opened his mouth to answer her but she quieted him with another kiss.  ‘Just take the compliment.  You’ve been an amazing help through all of this.’

The tone on Bucky’s phone started to beep and he glanced at the display before shutting it off.  ‘That’s dinner time, if we don’t want to be hunted down by the bullies.’

‘Those three on the warpath for those not taking care of themselves are scarier than HYDRA.’  She said as he helped her sit up.

‘You know what, doll?’  He said as he slipped his boots on.  ‘I am completely hooked on this cuddling you thing.’

‘You’re pretty addictive yourself.’  She nudged him with her shoulder as she put on the slip on pumps Nat had loaned her.

‘My plan to get you hooked on me is working.’  He smirked.

‘So it was deliberate?’  She asked, tentatively pushing to her feet and still being pleasantly surprised by how the aches hadn’t yet caught her up.

‘Pretty much, once I knew you’d forgiven me for getting you shot.’

‘I never blamed you for that.’  She reminded him.

‘No, and that was a pretty big clue that maybe I could get you in my arms for more than just emergency medical transport.’

‘Any time, sergeant.’  She saluted him and he gave her raised eyebrows.

‘Sassy.’

‘I do try.’  She replied as he passed her crutch over.

‘My sassy gal.’  He bowed his head and kissed her.  ‘Let’s go get some food before they send out a search party.’

‘And maybe pass a mirror, because I’m sure I look a mess.’

‘You look beautiful, and anyone who's says otherwise will answer to me.’

‘Good to know.’  She smiled as he took her hand and they snuck back out of the room, Bucky carrying the laptop once more.  He knew she didn’t want it out of her sight.

She stopped off in a bathroom long enough to check her face wasn’t too pink or puffy and as most of the team had seen her without make up it didn't really make any difference to her.  She rinsed the tracks of her tears away then they were on their way to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww her folks wanted to help Bucky!
> 
> Just almost gave myself a heart attack, again. Had misnumbered the chapters, thought I had lost one! Don't need that panic at 6am!!!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

‘You’re hiding all the good shit.’  Tony stated as he sat down at the table, loudly placing a glass of whiskey in front of his plate.

‘Excuse me?’  Amelia looked up at him opposite her with her fork halfway to her mouth.

‘You locked me out of those computers and pulled your disappearing act.’  He complained as he reached for the dish between them.

‘I wanted to look at them alone first.  They are kind of mine.’  She pointed out.  Her tears had completely dried up, Sam, Steve and Nat only helping her mood brighten on the foundations Bucky had already placed, but Stark picking at her wasn’t helping any.

‘And you called Banner without asking me.’

‘Asking you to call Banner?’  She put the fork down as Nat did the same, ready to step in if this got out of hand.

‘No, without asking me about the information!  If you needed help you could have come to me first!’

‘I don’t need help.’  She laughed.  ‘And Bruce is a biochemist, it’s his field.  I just thought he’d be the better one to go over the data with.’

‘I could do that.’  Tony threw a piece of garlic bread on his plate.  ‘How did you bypass the retinal scans?’

‘With a retinal scan.’  She pointed out as she resumed eating, and Nat followed her lead.

‘Whose?’

‘Mine.  It’s my data.’

Tony narrowed his eyes at her as he loaded his fork with pasta then waved it at her.  ‘You going to share?’

‘Sure, never said I wouldn’t.’  She shrugged.  ‘I just think Bruce will make more sense of the breakdowns.’

‘He’ll be here in the morning.’  Tony told her.  ‘But in the meantime we could go over some of it together.’

‘No.’  Sam stated.  ‘She is under doctors orders to get a room and get some rest.  Mental and physical trauma don’t just heal themselves without help.’

‘What he said.’  She nodded towards Sam on Tony’s right.  She had promised Sam that after they were done here she would go to her appointed room and rest, do anything but dwell on the last few days and exactly what was in those files.

‘So, after dinner we are watching a movie then bed.’  Steve gave her a pointed look.

‘Gee, how many super soldiers do you have trying to get you in the sack?’  Tony quirked her a sideways smile and Nat put her fork down again, clipping Tony lightly behind the ear.  ‘Ow, what was that for?’

‘For making lewd remarks about my little Milly.’  Nat replied as she resumed eating again.

‘We’re calling you Milly now?’

‘No, I’m calling her Milly.’  Nat said before Amelia could reply and Bucky nudged her arm on her right, giving her a warm smile when she turned to him and he was glad when she returned it.  She had been quiet since she watched the video her parents had left her and he didn’t blame her, it had held enough information about himself to make him think too hard, let alone what she had heard.

‘Fine, not Milly, you want to share with the class what was in the files you have looked at or did you already tell everyone and you’re deliberately keeping me in the dark?’

‘Not deliberately, and I didn’t tell anyone anything yet.’

‘No?’  He narrowed his eyes at her.

‘No, I was waiting for you to get here.’

Tony sort of puffed his chest out that she had waited for him and gained a little smug smile, Nat shaking her head as she was sure she could hear his ego inflate further.  ‘That’s good of you, Acid Burn.  Ready now?’

‘I guess we’re all here, right?’  She glanced around the table and Steve nodded.

‘In your own time, Amelia, no pressure.’  He told her and she gave him a small smile.

‘Thanks, Steve.  A lot of it was progress reports as they worked on the serum.’

‘What serum?’  Steve asked.

‘Shit.  Forgot you didn’t know that bit.’  She glanced at Bucky before turning back.  ‘My folks were working on breaking down the super soldier serum into components.’

‘The actual serum?’  Steve checked and she nodded.  ‘I thought it was all destroyed.’

‘Easy thing to break down, with a sample of the Six Million Dollar Man’s blood to hand.’  Tony pointed to Bucky briefly.  ‘Just isolating it and separating it would have taken time.  And a hell of a lot of expertise.’

‘They thought they had isolated the healing factor.  That was what was in the vial in the lab.’

‘Shame it got lost.  That could have been invaluable.’  Tony added.

‘With their research it might still be possible, if it’s complete.’  Amelia added.  ‘Everything is really well documented I just don’t understand it.  I’m no biologist.’

‘No, you’re just a tech goddess.’  Tony toasted her with his whiskey.  ‘Banner and I will help you break it down, work out what’s what.’

‘Thanks, Tony.’  She smiled at him, but it was tired.

‘Don’t worry about it.  Plus we have two super soldier’s to tap for samples.’  He smirked.

‘They aren’t kegs.’  Nat said.

‘Still convenient.’  Tony replied.

‘What else was in the research?’  Sam asked.

‘They knew HYDRA were coming for them, or suspected it.'  She paused, steeling herself to give the next piece of information.  ‘And they wanted me to contact Nick and tell him Bucky was still alive and under HYDRA control.’

Silence fell over the table as the implications of that sank in and it was Steve who broke it.  ‘When was this?’

‘Two-thousand and six.’  Amelia replied, knowing exactly what was going through Steve’s mind.  ‘The last of their research is dated two days before they died.’

‘Don’t dwell on it, punk.  We can’t change it.’  Bucky said firmly.

‘So, did he kill your folks too?’

Amelia choked on the salad she had just swallowed as Nat spun on Tony, snapping his name loudly as Steve started a rant about how he shouldn’t have brought that up, Bucky patting Amelia on the back and trying to ignore the chaos going on around the table as Tony argued how he was only stating a fact, and didn’t mean anything by it.

‘You okay, doll?’  Bucky checked with her as she pulled her napkin off her lap and covered her mouth as she was finally able to swallow the offending leaf.  She managed a nod and he passed her her water.

‘I’m good.’  She replied before looking up at Tony.  ‘And no, he didn’t.’

‘Alright.’  Tony went back to eating as though nothing had happened.

‘You know what, I need to get some sleep.’  Amelia said, putting her napkin on the table.  ‘I’ll get a rain check on that movie, Steve, if that’s okay?’

‘Of course.’  He smiled sympathetically at her.

‘I’ll walk you to your room.’  Bucky offered, sliding his chair out but she rested her hand on his arm.

‘Stay and finish your food.  My room isn’t far and I’ll probably just have a shower and collapse into bed.  It’s okay.’

He studied her face and she raised her eyebrows, just slightly, almost in a pleading gesture, and he gave.  ‘Okay, sweetheart, but my phone is on, you call me if you need me.’

‘If I had a phone I would.’  She smiled, not having a clue what had happened to her phone after the restaurant.

‘You lost your phone?’  Tony asked.

‘He’ll get you a new one.’  Nat replied.  ‘In the meantime, Milly, borrow mine.’  She passed her the handset over the table.

‘Thank you.’  She got to her feet, going to her crutch against the wall.  ‘Well, goodnight.’  She said and left the room.

‘Nice going.’  Sam said once she was out of sight.

‘What?  I apologised.’  Tony argued.

‘No, you didn’t.’  Nat replied.  ‘And you can start by making one to him.’  She pointed to Bucky across the table from her.

Tony sighed.  ‘It was uncalled for.  I apologise.’

‘Accepted.’  Bucky replied.  ‘But you owe her an even better one.’

‘You got it.’  Tony said, going back to his food.  He hadn’t meant to upset her, it just slipped out, and he would make sure she knew he was sorry.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia wakes up to a surprise.

Amelia slept late, certainly later than she meant to, and she only realised when the sun was streaming through the curtains she hadn’t bothered to close and her mind kicked in that it was winter and the sun wouldn’t be that high until past nine.  She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept this late, and she pushed off the covers, making her way to the bathroom to wake herself up a little more.  It was only when she looked at herself in the mirror that two things dawned on her.  Firstly, the bruising on her face was gone.  Not just fade, or changed colour, but completely healed, no sign of the swelling that had remained.  She touched her skin gingerly, leaning on the counter…then realised she couldn’t feel anything else either, at least no pain.  She stretched her back tentatively, straightening up before lengthening her spine slowly, then arching a fraction, and still nothing.  Her reflection looked back at her in puzzlement as her brain began to whir.  The blood draw, the anomaly, the vial.  What if…?  She rushed out of the bathroom and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed Natasha’s phone and brought up Bucky’s number as she rushed for the door, completely ignoring her crutch.

‘Morning, sweetheart, how are you feeling?’  Bucky’s voice was filled with sleep, but also pleased, and she realised she wasn’t the only one who had slept in.

‘Weird.  Really weird.  Can you meet me in the common room?  I think I need to go down to medical.’

‘What’s wrong?’  Bucky’s voice was more alert in a second and she heard him moving around rapidly.

‘It’s not…urgent, not really, but I need something checked, and I might get lost if I go alone.’

‘Give me five minutes.’

‘Thank you.’  She replied and they rung off.  She reached the common area without bumping into anyone and as there was a pot of coffee on the go she filled two mugs, making one for each of them to take with them.  Bucky was with her in three and a half minutes, jeans and a vest and bare foot, coming straight to her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

‘Everything okay?  What can I do?’

‘Drink your coffee and show me to medical.  Will there be anyone there, if they aren’t expecting us?’

‘It’s normally manned the whole time, and there’s a team on call.  What’s going on?’  He asked in confusion, glancing at the mugs on the side.  ‘Here let me carry yours too…where’s your crutch?’

She sighed.  ‘I think I know what happened to the vial.’

‘What?’  Bucky still didn’t understand, as though she were talking in riddles, the conversation changing so fast.  Rather than answer verbally she pulled on the neck of her t-shirt, revealing perfectly healed flesh, not a mark remaining, then tilting her face towards him so he could see that too was healed.  ‘Wait…’  He said slowly, as his brain woke up completely.

‘The HYDRA guy was literally waving it in my face when we crashed.  What if it wasn’t glass from the windows in my chest?’

‘The healing serum.’  He brushed his fingertips over her cheek carefully before looking into her eyes in shock.  ‘How far does it go?’

‘So far, everywhere.’  She shrugged.  ‘I don’t hurt at all.’

‘When was the last time you were pain free?’

‘Without being drugged off my head, back before The Triskelion.’

‘Shit.’

‘Yeah.’  She nodded her own amazement.

‘Okay, let’s get you down to medical, get this checked out.’

‘One thing first.’  She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and he caught her easily, her legs wrapping around his torso.  ‘If it’s temporary I might never get the chance to do that again.’  She smiled at him, a little sadly, knowing it might be the case.

‘You could have just asked.’  He smiled back as she ducked her head and kissed him softly.

‘Just let me enjoy this one thing.  Then coffee and medical.’  She asked as she stroked her hand over his temple and into his hair.

‘If this turns out to be permanent I’m teaching you to swing dance.’  He smirked.

‘Let’s see how far it goes first.’  She suggested, not wanting to get her hopes up.  Waking up pain free felt like a miracle, and easily being able to be held by him like this, to have been able to walk to the common room without her crutch, was just so novel she was afraid it may only be temporary.

‘As a priority.’  He slowly let her down to the floor and she picked up both cups.

‘Hey, look at me standing up and having both hands free!’  She giggled at the novelty.  ‘Even if this isn’t permanent I’m going to remember this moment.’

‘Me too, beautiful.  Me too.’  He took his coffee and wrapped his flesh arm around her, something he couldn’t normally do as her crutch meant he always stayed on her right, and as much as he could feel through the new arm it didn’t compare to the warmth of her against his flesh.  This was also the first time they could walk like this without it being out of need, rather than because they could, always having to hold hands.

‘Damn.’  She murmured as they walked down the corridor.

‘What’s wrong?’  He checked.

‘I could get used to this.’  She squeezed her arm around his waist and he smiled, pulling her in tight against him.

‘It’s pretty great.’

‘It’s beyond great, it’s…normal.’  She grinned up at him.  ‘Do you know how long it’s been since I felt normal?’

‘Almost three years?’  He said, knowing exactly how long it had been since the Triskelion incident.

‘Exactly.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often say if I woke up in no pain I would assume I was dead. Between this and the movie Doctor Strange, and all the talk about getting over nerve damage really made me wish I lived in the MCU!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're feeling better and have spent the day being poked and prodded there's nothing better than dinner with a super soldier while you make plans for what you miss.

The medical team had been very thorough.  Amelia spent the entire day enduring tests, from various scans and x-rays to more blood samples.  When the doctors, and that is a good many doctors, additional specialists having been called, were done with her, it was almost six and she was worried Bruce and Tony would have been twiddling their thumbs waiting for her, even though she had let them know and they said it was okay, they would start when she was ready.  Bucky stayed with her, for the most part, bringing her food and drink when she needed it, and most importantly keeping her company, but she had finally been released to await the many results.

Amelia sighed both out of relief at being let go and frustration.  She felt like she had wasted the entire day laying on examining tables or answering questions, repeatedly, and as the results may be several days she didn’t feel she had gained anything by doing the right thing and heading to medical.  Part of her wished she had just taken her chances and carried on as though she didn’t feel so different, that she hadn’t potentially been imbued with super soldier healing serum, but the pain that she kept still expecting to jump out and surprise her hadn’t returned and it was so far from her normal that she had to concede defeat, it was worth it to know what was going on.

‘You look torn, doll.’  Bucky commented as they made their way back to the common areas.

‘I am, a little.’  She shrugged, tucked in as she was under his arm snugly.

‘Let me guess.  You feel like you wasted the day when you could have been working with the science bros?’

‘That.’  She nodded, slipping out from under his arm and taking his hand instead, walking backwards.  ‘But this is such a novelty, and I know all the tests were necessary to see how far it goes.  Even if I just get a couple of days to feel normal, I’ll treasure every second.’

‘You’re a treasure, sweetheart.’  He smiled warmly at her and raised his arm, twirling her as they walked.  ‘We’ll make the most of this, and even if it is temporary we won’t regret it.’

‘Just enjoy the time we have.’  She smiled as he stopped and she twirled into him, his arm curving around her.  ‘In case I break down again.’

‘You’re not broken, beautiful.’  He held her close, his metal hand coming up to caress her cheek in a move that was so natural it surprised him.  ‘Even when you’re hurting you’re perfect.’

‘You’re too nice.’  She reached her arm up around his neck and met him halfway for a soft kiss.  ‘Oh, you know what we should do?’  She asked as they parted.  ‘We should go for a walk!’

‘Whatever you want to do.’  He smiled at how happy she was, the potential for doing something so normal pleasing her immensely and he wanted to help her enjoy every minute of it.  ‘What about if we order takeout for dinner, go for a walk until it arrives, then movies and food?’

‘That sounds even better.’  She said as her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck.

They went back to Amelia’s room, chose their food and placed their order before dressing warmly and heading outside, leaving instructions for FRIDAY to call Bucky when the food arrived.  Amelia still had Natasha’s phone but she felt a little weird using it.

They walked for half an hour, making small talk and hardly noticing the cold, until it began to snow.  The sun had almost completely set and in the twilight the flakes were almost ethereal, and Amelia laughed at just how great it felt to be out in the snow and not suffering for it.  Seeing her so free content made Bucky say a silent prayer that the serum had worked in a permanent way and that she could always be this happy.

Finally they got the call their food had arrived and they headed back to the building, snow clinging to their hair but not caring as they were still arm in arm.

'You know, doll,' Bucky started as he held his fork of noodles towards her to try, 'you should make a list of what you want to do and we'll do it, all of it.'

‘That could be a hell of a list.’  She said before taking the food he offered her.  They had decided to stay in the common area and were sitting on the floor with cushions from the couches by the full length windows, watching the snow fall while Bucky’s phone played random songs, Amelia occasionally skipping one she didn’t like or making sure Bucky listened to a particularly good one.  ‘But I think build a snowman will be on there.’

‘We could do that tomorrow.’  He noted the snow settling on the grass outside.

‘I have to work with Tony and Bruce on the files tomorrow, get them started.  The information is too important to ignore.’

‘Lunch break, you gotta take one of those.’

‘Okay, lunch break snowman it is.’  She offered him one of her miniature spring rolls and he took her hand, she assumed to steady it for a bite, but instead he kissed her wrist before doing so and it warmed her heart.

‘We have a full team debrief tomorrow at eleven so you’ll get some peace when the science bros attend that.’

‘Good, my brain will probably have melted into a puddle by then, after a whole morning with them.’

‘You can hold your own against them.’  He defended her.

‘Maybe in the tech stakes, but when it comes to biology I’m not exactly a natural.’

He quirked her a sideways smile that suited him perfectly, his eyes crinkling in amusement.  ‘I don’t know, sweetheart, you seem to know just what to do to get results from me.’

‘You’re too sweet.’  She leant forward and he met her for a soft kiss that quickly became a lot more, and he tangled his hand in her hair, holding her close.

‘PDA, ew!’  Tony’s voice from the other side of the room had them break their contact and they both turned to stare at him as he came towards them carrying a small box.

‘It’s hardly public, when we’re the only ones here.’  Amelia retorted at the smirking playboy.

‘Public area.  You want to do that take it to one of your rooms.  Oh, Chinese food!’  He came and sat on Amelia’s other side and helped himself to a piece of prawn toast.  ‘Missed you in the computer lab today, Lex.’

‘Sorry about that.’  She said unnecessarily as Bucky’s hand stroked through her hair, gently caressing her back as he did.

‘No apologies, your health comes first.  As you’re sitting on the floor making out with Inspector Gadget I guess the pain didn’t come back yet?’

‘So far so good.’  She bit back a laugh at Tony’s nickname for Bucky.

‘Great.  Providing you guys don’t get too crazy tonight, can you be at the lab for eight?’

‘Not a problem.’

‘Good.  Here.’  He passed her the box and she frowned at it.  ‘New phone.  You’ll figure out how to set it up and migrate your data in no time, I bet.’

Amelia opened the box to find a state of the art Stark Phone.  ‘Wow, this is amazing, thank you, Tony.’

‘Least I can do is have us all on the same tech.’  He shrugged away the compliment.  ‘I had your number transferred over so you’ll be good to go once you set up.’

‘It’s great, thank you.’  She leant forward and kissed his cheek, and he cast a smug look at Bucky.

‘Yeah, I’m gonna go before your date tries to kill me.’  He stole another piece of prawn toast before getting up.  ‘Ask FRIDAY to transfer over all the teams’ numbers once you set up.  You never know when they might come in handy.’

‘I will.’

‘Goodnight.’  He nodded to them both and left, silently initiating a privacy setting on the common area so they wouldn’t be disturbed again.

‘Runaway mouth but not all bad.’  Bucky said once they were alone again.

Amelia put the phone she had been admiring back into the box and turned to face him again.  ‘Not all bad.  Still not my favourite Avenger though.’

‘Let me guess, Nat?’  He teased.

‘She comes in joint second.’

‘Has to be Steve.’

‘You get one more guess.’

‘Can’t be Sam.’  He pulled face as she leant into him.

‘No, not Sam.’  Her lips brushed his.

‘I might need a clue, darlin’.’  He murmured against her lips.

‘You’ll get it.’  She whispered, pressing her lips to his, and all thought of teasing left him for some time.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...in a good way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert Smut Here*
> 
> This is where the smut should be, if there was any, but thanks to my Rhiannon I haven't written it! If anyone fancies a bit of first time with Bucky smut let me know and I'll throw it in as an epilogue at a later date! Let me know!

Amelia woke up the next morning warm and snug with a feeling of contentment.  She sighed as she lay in the embrace of blankets and Bucky’s arms and she bit her lip to stop her smile becoming too big.  Oh yeah, they had.  A couple of times.  Talk about making the most of being pain free.  She opened her eyes and found him laid on his front, his metal arm draped over her on top of the covers, his face peaceful despite the fact he was beginning to stir.  She curved her arm over his and closed her eyes again, memorising the sensation before remembering she had to meet Tony and Bruce in the lab at eight.  She had set an alarm, which hadn't gone off yet, but she wanted to make sure she got a shower and breakfast before then.  Reaching out for the nightstand she found her new phone, which had only taken minutes to setup once she plugged it into her laptop, and the display told her it was seven fifteen.  She really had to get going.

She rolled onto her side, delighted to find the pain still hadn’t returned, and made to get up, but Bucky’s arm around her waist tensed, pulling her to him easily until he could kiss her temple, his scuff scratching her cheek softly.

‘Mornin’, beautiful.’  His voice rumbled quietly in the close confines as he nuzzled himself against her.

‘Morning yourself, handsome.’  She turned far enough to kiss him before leaning back.  ‘I have to get up.  Nearly time to meet Tony and Bruce.’

‘Be late.’  He said as he peppered kisses over her and she giggled.

‘I wish I could, maybe I can promise you an early night instead?’

He leant up and smiled down at her.  ‘Deal.’  He kissed her quickly.  ‘I love you, doll.’

‘I love you too.  Although how I’m meant to walk, I have no idea.’  She grinned up at him.

‘You don’t mind really.’  He knew he hadn’t hurt her, he had checked, repeatedly, during and afterwards, and she had assured him he had been perfect and gentle, given it had been some time, but he wasn’t exactly under-endowed.

‘I really don’t mind really.’  She shook her head as he let her up.

‘Hit up the bathroom first, sweetheart.’  He sat up behind her and trailed his fingers up her spine, making her shiver.  ‘There’s clean towels in the cupboard and help yourself to toiletries.’

They had ended up back in his room, although this was only the fourth time he had ever slept here, he had spent much more time at The Tower.

‘Thank you.’  She glanced back over her shoulder before getting up, stretching as she went for the bathroom.

The second the door shut Bucky threw back the covers and dragged on some sweats, heading rapidly for the door.  She had to be in the lab soon but he could still bring her breakfast to eat while she dressed as a final surprise to what had turned out to be one hell of a memorable night.  He all but sprinted to the common areas where he found Sam, Steve and Nat making breakfast, the smell of bacon mixing with coffee, filling the air temptingly.

‘Morning, Buck.’  Steve greeted him with a smile until his eyes fell on his friend’s neck.  ‘Well now, what’s this?’  He nudged Nat beside him and she finally looked up from the eggs she was scrambling.

‘What…oooh!’  She said exaggeratedly.  ‘Good night, Barnes?’

‘Yeah, why?’  Bucky frowned at the three of them grinning at him.  How the hell did they seem to know what was going on?

‘You, erm, have a little something…’  Steve pointed to his own neck, just above his collarbone.

‘What?’  Bucky wiped at it and checked his fingers, coming back with nothing and Sam burst out laughing.

‘Here.’  Nat passed him a large silver serving spoon and he looked at his reflection in it, spotting the love bite Amelia had left.

‘Ah.’  He handed her back the spoon.

‘Busted.’  She sung with a sly smile.  ‘So does Milly need medical attention, you know, with you having gone so long since…’

‘No, she doesn’t.’  Bucky rolled his eyes, knowing he was in for more teasing.

‘You didn’t leave her in an unconscious heap somewhere, did you?’  Sam asked and Steve sputtered a laugh.

‘No, she’s in the bathroom.  I thought I’d grab her some breakfast as she has to meet Tony at eight.’  He walked around them and took out a tray followed by two mugs.

‘Whose bathroom?’  Steve asked.

‘Mine, why?’

Nat and Steve groaned as Sam whooped.  ‘Pay up, suckers!’

‘You were betting on where we’d…’  Bucky looked between them as Nat and Steve both took out fifty dollars and handed it over.  ‘You guys are…’

‘Easily amused.’  Nat filled in for him.  ‘Congrats though.  Now if we could just get Steve laid…’

‘Hey!’  Steve complained as he flipped the bacon.

‘Take some of this for her breakfast.’  Nat continued undeterred.  ‘We have plenty and goodness knows she’ll need the energy.’

‘Thanks.’  Bucky made up two coffees while Nat and Steve fixed two plates, loading up his tray and adding orange juice while Sam grabbed a flower out of the vase on the table and put it in a glass on the tray.

‘Keep her sweet, man.  She’s far too good for you.’

‘You’re not wrong.’  Bucky shot him a smile before picking up the tray.  ‘I’ll see you guys at the debriefing, if not sooner.’

‘Don’t do anything pervy with the bacon!’  Nat called after him.

‘You’re sick, Natalia!’  He yelled back but couldn’t keep from smiling.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Science help Amelia make sense of her results and Hill has a job for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last chapter I am posting for now! Have to get ready to go out or my arse will be grass as I'll be late to my mum's!
> 
> We have ten chapters left, including the epilogue, so it's not quite over yet!

Amelia set the science bros working on the data and with Tony’s encouragement she hacked into the medical system to see if there were any results from her tests yet.  So far all that came back was the fact that something had been introduced to her system and that her metabolic rate was accelerated.  A little more digging and she was able to find her MRI results and Bruce looked them over with her, comparing them to her most recent ones on the company healthcare.

‘You can see here, the nerves have rebuilt.’  He pointed to the two pictures, comparing them exactly.  ‘I think even without the serum to compare it to we can say you were healed.  I’ve never seen nerve regeneration like it.’

‘It does happen, but it’s rare.’  She explained.  ‘I had a set of denervations, where they sever the nerves to try and alleviate the pain?’  He nodded, being vaguely aware of the procedure.  ‘It only lasts between one and five years, if that, and I didn’t respond well to it, but some people do.  Anyway, my point is the nerves regrow, which equally gives hope to those with permanent spinal cord damage.’

‘You know a lot about it, for someone who claims just to be a tech wizard.’  Bruce smiled warmly at her.

‘Sometimes you have to be your own medical expert, and knowledge in what goes on in my body helps, makes it more…’

‘Clinical?’  Tony suggested from the other side of the desk.

‘Technical.’  She corrected him.  ‘It’s like having a schematic, I can see what goes on where, how it can be treated, how all of my drugs…’  She stopped and a slow smile spread across her face.  ‘I’ve not taken any drugs since I went to bed the night before last.’

‘Shouldn’t you be getting side effects from cold turkey?’  Stark threw them each a candy bar out of a drawer.

‘Not if the serum is doing its thing.’  Bruce pointed out.  ‘It will fight off any ill effects of, well, anything.’

‘I forget sometimes you were trying to replicate the serum when you split your anger issues into a separate entity.’  Tony remarked.

‘I don’t care how it’s doing it, or if it’s permanent.’  Amelia unwrapped the chocolate.  ‘But if this nerve damage is healed, for good,’ she sighed, ‘it’s like a miracle.’

‘Looks like it is, but if we can get all the data to replicate what your parents had then we’ll have a better idea.’  Bruce assured her.

‘Thank you, both of you.’  She looked between them.  ‘I know you’ll tell me what you can, in a way I might understand it.  If I just hand it over to SHIELD chances are I’ll be shut out.  This way I kind of feel like I’m honouring their memory, their work.’

‘They’d be proud of you.’  Bruce patted her shoulder before going back to the other floating screen where they had the data from one of the hard drives being analysed.

‘I hope so.’

They worked for another couple of hours before Tony and Bruce had to go to their debriefing, and they passed Maria Hill on the way into the computer lab.

‘Agent Richards?’  She addressed her as she entered.

‘Good morning.’  She replied.  ‘I didn’t think I was an agent any more though?’

‘You got promoted, of sorts.’  Maria gave her a half smile.  ‘If you’re working on technical data you’re an agent, even if it’s directly reporting to Stark.’

‘Good to know.’  She came across the floor to meet her.  ‘What can I do for you?’

‘I have a bit of an odd request.’  Maria indicated to two chairs at a bench to the side and they went and sat before she continued.  ‘The HYDRA agents we took when you were rescued are being held at a secure location, but the one you described as the suit, who seemed to be in charge?’  Amelia nodded.  ‘He is refusing to talk to anyone but you directly.  Would you consider coming with us to see if you can garner any new information?’

‘Yeah, I guess so.’  She said in surprise.  ‘You think he really wants to tell us anything or do some of the bad guy gloating that so many HYDRA agents seem to enjoy?’

‘They do like that.’  Maria smiled wryly.  ‘So, you’ll do it?’

‘If it might help, I’m in.  When?’

‘As soon as you’re ready?  We really need to get out of them what we can so we can move them to more permanent containment.’

She glanced down at her jeans, SI hoodie that she had been told she could keep and found incredibly comfortable, and boots.  ‘Unless you want me to change we can go as soon as.’

‘I’ll arrange transport.  Thanks.’  Maria touched her arm and got up.  ‘I’ll let you know when to meet in the lobby.’

‘Sure.’  Amelia checked the clock on the wall.  It was just coming up to eleven, Bucky and the rest of the team would be in their debriefing for a while so she didn’t have to worry about anyone else looking for her, and she could lock down the files and lab so no one could interfere.  She locked down her laptop, which was controlling the many floating screens they were using, and set it in such a way she could remotely unlock it for Stark and Banner if they needed her to, then asked FRIDAY to lock the lab as she left and not to allow entry to anyone but the three of them and, grabbing her bag, she went for the lobby.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always fun to take the wind out of a HYDRA agents sails...

Amelia should have been used to cloak and dagger after this long, but having to ride the last half an hour with a bag over her head seemed a little overkill, especially as they were in the back of a sealed van.  Eventually the vehicle stopped and Hill removed her bag, allowing her to acclimatise to the dim lights before they opened the doors onto a brightly lit underground garage where an armed guard was waiting by a set of double doors.  Through the doors was a checkpoint and Amelia had to leave behind anything that could be used by an inmate; her keycard and phone, along with her scarf, coat and boots.

Hill, two other agents and one of the guards led the way through seemingly endless identical grey corridors until they stopped by a particular door.

‘We’ll be watching through the glass.’  Hill informed her as the guard had his retina scanned to allow her entry into the room.  ‘We’re going to record everything, standard procedure, but see what you can get out of him, if anything.  If it’s just gloating feel free to walk out.  Nobody needs to listen to that.’

‘Got it.’  Amelia nodded as they opened the door and she stepped through.

The room was even more brightly lit than the garage, two chairs and a table bolted to the floor and the two way mirror Hill had referred to filling a good portion of the left wall.  And smiling at her from the seat opposite the door was the suit from HYDRA, now wearing the pure white uniform of an inmate of whatever facility this was, his hands and ankles shackled both together and to the table.

‘Miss Richards.’  He greeted her creepily.  ‘Won’t you take a seat?’

Amelia wanted to argue, to stay standing just to spite him, but it was childish so she did, sliding into the seat but staying on the edge, not relaxing.  ‘You wanted to see me?’

He continued to look at her with his smug smile, his hands rested on the table before him, fingers laced.  ‘You look very well, for someone who was in agony just days ago.’

‘Things change.’  She shrugged.  ‘Listen, if you have something to say can you just say it, I have better things to do than have you grin at me like some creepy uncle all afternoon.’

‘You know what happened.’  He continued to grin at her and she fought the urge to squirm.

‘Which happened are we talking about?  Because it could be any number of things.  You murdering my parents, you kidnapping me, you making poor life choices.’  She replied.  ‘You need to narrow it down.’

He gave her a look that said she was frustrating him and he seemed to grind his teeth before he replied.  ‘In the car.  With the serum.’  He specified.

‘I’m aware of it.’  She nodded and his grin was back, more maniacal than before.

‘Then you know that these chains, this place, will not hold me for long.’  He dramatically yanked on the chains, as though he expected them to break, maybe he did, and she gave him a raised eyebrow with a small smile as he tried again, growling as he tried repeatedly to break his manacles, and she realised he thought he had assumed the vial held the full super soldier serum, not just a part of it, that they had both been infected with it and he was willing to bet his life on trying to go out in some blaze of glory fighting her.  After a few minutes his efforts became a little pathetic and she bit her lip to keep from laughing as she thought over what to say.

‘Are you done?’  She asked, leaning forward with her hands on the table, not within reach but close enough she could get his attention.  ‘Because what you and I were infected with was just the healing portion of the serum, which means you can expect to live a long and lonely life stuck in this facility, but at least you won’t have any health issues to worry about.’  She smiled.

He lunged at her but she knew he couldn’t reach and she sat back, waiting for him to stop his torrent of abuse in German, but she let him, just sitting patiently until he was done, his eyes glaring widely at her.

‘I can say most of those words in four languages, so I know what you just called me and that’s not nice.’  She stated.  ‘This is your last chance; if you have something useful for us, say it now.  If not, if you’re done pretending like you’re going to Hulk out on us, then I’m going to go.  Like I said, much better things to do, especially since you cured all my health issues.’

His shoulders slumped and he looked at the table, seeming to consider her words.  ‘I have one thing to say.’  He replied and looked up at her, his face composed again.  ‘Hail HYDRA.’  He smirked at her.

She just continued to smile, and gave him the bird.  ‘Hail this.  Enjoy your new accommodation.’  She got to her feet, glanced at the mirror and went to the door, waiting for the security protocols to unlock before stepping outside.  Once the door was closed behind her she gave Hill an apologetic look.  ‘Sorry I didn’t get anything of use.’

‘You got something.’  She gave her a sideways smile.  ‘Guess who will be volunteered to help with the healing serum research carrying on your parents’ work by being our own personal tap?’

‘I guess that’s justice, of sorts.’  Amelia agreed.

‘Let’s get you back to the compound.’  Maria let the guard lead them away and it was only when they were walking back to the truck that she spoke again.  ‘You know, it was kind of funny seeing him trying to rip his way out of the handcuffs.’

‘Not as funny as watching the realisation dawn in his eyes that he was wrong.’  She admitted, somewhat smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! DUMBASS!


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Christmas Avengers party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the one that crosses over directly with Second Chances - Loki/Sigyn Epilogue 3! And we all remember what happened in that one, right?

Research into the super soldier healing serum was well underway by the time Christmas rolled around.  Amelia felt no worse for all the events, her pain had not returned, and she made the most of every day.  Stark was slowly building a department around her, letting her lead him as the work grew, her input in additional staff and their needs being paramount to its success.  The intel she could access helped the team no end, and if any data was gathered on missions it was delivered straight to her.  Many a late night was spent with Stark and Banner, going over data while quizzing one another on pop culture references.  Bucky sometimes joined them, just because after a mission he wanted nothing more than his girl close by, and that didn’t have to mean anything more than being in the same room.  They still didn’t share a room, Amelia was working some late hours from her adjoining office when she needed to, but they did share her bed most nights, and the arrangement worked for them.

The night of Stark’s annual holiday party rolled around and Bucky had arranged to collect Amelia from her room at eight.  What he didn’t know was that Wanda and Natasha had joined her for a few glasses of wine as they got ready.

‘First holiday you’ve been able to drink at in…how long?’  Wanda checked as she refilled their glasses.

‘Too long.’  Amelia smiled.  The two women had made sure that now she could Amelia saw some of what the city had to offer, including a once weekly girl date, either just for coffee or lunch, and one or two shopping trips, including the one that had bought them all their current outfits.  Amelia’s dress was black, a solid sleeveless bodice that fell to her knees, overlaid with spotted mesh that covered her shoulders and arms to her elbows and fell to just below the solid hem, contrasting against her hose covered legs.  Her shoes were a good three inches and she had increased her practice in them so her balance wasn’t shot.  She had caught her hair back from her face, letting it tumble in waves down her back.  Nat looked stunning in a dark blue dress that fitted her every curve on the way down, simple yet elegant, her hair styled neatly, and Wanda wore a full length gown in deep purple with black trim, a wide belt at her waist accentuating her figure, her hair caught up behind her head with a little help from Nat.

‘And now you can drink, you have the healing serum rushing through you so you don’t get absolutely hammered.’  Nat toasted her with her glass.

‘That’s probably a good thing.  We all remember what happened the last time I was off my head.’  She wrinkled her nose in embarrassment.

‘You told the man of your dreams you’re in love with him.  That wasn’t a disaster.’

‘Okay, it did work out in my favour.  I admit that.’  She crossed one leg over the other, something else that was still novel.  ‘But who knows what else I might have come out with.’

‘How about asking Bucky when you’re going to start cohabiting?’

‘Not again, Nat.’  She said warningly.  ‘You know this works and we’re quite happy as we are.’

‘If you ask him he’ll jump at it, I promise you.’  She got up from the couch and walked across to the built in wardrobe, pulling the sliding door open.  ‘He has more clothes here than in his own room.’  She pulled on one of his shirt sleeves and waved it at her to make the point.

‘It’s just a few things.’  Amelia argued.

‘Isn’t this his too?’  Nat said as she closed the door, heading for the cologne and deodorant on the dresser.

‘Yes.’  She sighed.

‘And his Stark Pad?’  Wanda pointed out.

‘Okay, fine, he has a lot of stuff at mine.’  She admitted.

‘And what do you have at his?’

‘A few things.’

‘He’s gradually moving in here.’  Nat said as she came and took her seat again.  ‘He just doesn’t know it.’

‘Ask him.’  Wanda leant forward in her chair.

‘Or at least bring it up.  Because it took him weeks just to ask you for a date.’

‘Sometimes men need a little nudge.’  They both looked at her expectantly and she sighed.

‘No.’  She said firmly.

‘Milly…’

‘Sorry, which of you is in a relationship right now?’  She looked between them.  ‘Because I’m trying very hard to do this at Bucky’s pace.  I can’t rush him, and I don’t want to be rushed either.  We need to do this when we’re both ready.’

Wanda and Nat shared a look, but it was The Black Widow who answered.  ‘Milly, sweetie, you are both ready.  Just because you don’t have the whole reincarnation love lost and found thing going on that Loki and Sigyn have doesn’t mean it’s not meant to be.  Take a risk.’

She sighed heavily.  She knew they wouldn’t let this drop until they had an answer, one way or another.  ‘I’ll see.  I’ll drop some hints.’

‘Not too subtle.’  Wanda insisted.

‘Fine.  I’m going to need something stronger than wine.’  She shook her head and finished the glass in one, wishing it gave her the fuzzy confidence it once would have.

‘What’s his problem now?’  Sam asked as he watched Bucky pacing the kitchen as Steve fixed his tie.

‘Nerves.’

‘What the hell has he to be nervous about?  She loves him, he loves her, they’re almost always together.’

‘But she likes her space.’  Bucky argues as he passed again.  He was wearing a new suit he had bought especially, black with a grey shirt and grey and black diagonal striped tie.  He hadn’t felt comfortable with the idea of a tux and Steve had assured him he looked fine, he would fit in.

‘How much can she like her space when you’re never apart other than work?’  Sam asked in disbelief.

‘Isn’t your stuff at her place?’  Steve reminded him.  ‘I mean I know you’ve not got a lot of stuff but all you have got is at hers.’

‘Not, not all of it.’  He said defensively.

‘What, couple of dirty socks you lost under your bed?  A quarter down the back of the couch?’  Sam teased.  ‘This isn’t hard, man, just ask her.’

‘It is hard.’  He glared at him.  ‘What if she says no?’

‘Fuck, it’s like the date all over again.’  Sam rolled his eyes.  ‘Grow a pair and ask her.’  He said slowly and pointedly.

‘You guys aren’t any help.’  He said as he checked his watch, knowing they were trying but not offering him anything new to work with.  ‘I gotta go.’

‘Ask her!’  They both yelled after him and he flipped them off as he left the room, buttoning his jacket as he went.

They were one of the first guests to arrive at the party and Bucky got them drinks before finding them a quiet corner.  He still wasn’t a lover of crowds and Amelia still didn’t know a lot of the people Tony had invited, although her circle was getting bigger.  She had met most of The Avengers now, save for Spider-Man, who Tony insisted was only a honorary member, and Scott Lang, who had flown in especially for the party.  She was looking forward to meeting him, the details of how he had hacked Vistacorp and redistributed the stolen funds to its customers were legendary in hacking circles.  Steve and Sam joined them and minutes later Wanda and Nat entered, both gesticulating that Amelia wasn’t doing what she had said she would.  All she could do was make shooing motions at them and try and ignore them.  It really wasn’t long before the place was buzzing, so many people drinking and laughing, enjoying the canapés laid on and the company they were in.

‘Well, as pleasant as this is,’ Bucky took Amelia’s mostly empty glass from her and put it on a side table with his own, ‘my girl hasn’t had her dance today.’

‘I wondered when that would happen.  This is late for you.’  She remarked as he took her hand.

‘You two dance every day?’  Sam narrowed his eyes at them, realising he would often walk in on them in the common area, just holding one another and swaying to some music.

‘I made a promise.’  Bucky gave him a small sideways smile.

‘And other than missions he’s not broken it yet.’  Amelia replied as she started away from them, leading Bucky behind her.  ‘And he makes up any that he missed.’

‘Save me a dance, Amelia.’  Steve called after them.

‘Get your own, punk.’  Bucky flashed him a grin.

‘Ask her.’  Sam coughed and Bucky’s smile slipped into a glare as he followed her to the clear area where a few other couples were dancing.

They danced together for a few minutes, now knowing the smallest movements of one another’s bodies and having danced every day a simple shift in Bucky’s hold on her signalled her he planned to spin or dip her.  He didn’t care who was watching, he loved being able to twirl her as he wished and to hold her close, the serum enabling him to dance with her the way he had always imagined.  He very deliberately steered her towards the nearest ball of mistletoe and when he dipped her he made sure she could see it before he grinned down at her.

‘You’re trouble.’  She beamed at him.

‘You wouldn’t change me, doll.’  He bowed his head and kissed her softly parting after just moments.  ‘And you're the one causing trouble in those killer heels.’

‘They’re causing me trouble.’  She admitted as he raised her again and held her close.

‘Pinching?’

She shook her head.  ‘Just a little higher than I’m used to.’

‘Well, they look beautiful, sweetheart, just like you always do.’

She felt her cheeks warm at his words, he was always complimenting her and the looks he gave were just for her.  ‘You’re such a flatterer.’

‘Only with you, darlin’, and you know I mean every word.’  He danced her around a few times before he found the courage to start the conversation he was dreading.  ‘So, Amelia, I’ve been thinking,’

‘What did I tell you about that?’  She grinned at him.

‘It did give me an idea.’  He admitted, her teasing making him relax.  Being with her, even just doing every day mundane things, made him happy.  He didn’t want to be without her.  ‘Like I said, I was thinking and maybe, after the holidays, we could…’

The emergency alarm went off, the music cutting out abruptly as FRIDAY’S voice came through the system.  ‘Avengers code red.  Please report to the briefing room.  Repeat, code red.’

‘We’ll finish this later.’  Amelia smiled apologetically as she let him go and pulled off her shoes.  ‘Go to work, hero.’

‘Kiss for luck?’  He bowed his head and stole one anyway, as he always did when there was an emergency.

‘Go save the world.’  She smiled before turning and sprinting across the room.  ‘I’m going up to the lab!’  She said to Tony as she passed him heading towards the elevator where the rest of The Avengers were gathering.

‘We’ll speak to you on comms, Willow.’  He touched her arm as she went by.  Her ability to log in remotely and download every piece of information, decode any and every item while they were still on site and disable most security protocols were proving invaluable.

By the time she had reached her room, changed and grabbed her laptop the team had gone, the party had resumed, just without The Avengers.  She hit the lab at a run and plugged her laptop into the central desk, bringing up four floating screens and attaching an earpiece.

‘Richards, checking in.’  She said and the comms team acknowledged her arrival.  Making sure everything was running smoothly and ready to go she made a pot of coffee, knowing it could be some time before she was needed.  While she waited for her services to be required she set a couple of other monitors running some data that was queued for Monday then settled herself at her desk.  For her this was the second worst part of the job.  It could be hours before they reached their destination, although less before she received intel to work on from the right department, so she tried to keep busy, but the worst part, the absolute most terrifying part, was having to listen on the comms as Bucky and their friends went into battle.  She was trained with several weapons but had never had to fire a gun in combat, had never had to fight her way into an enemy facility, but she sometimes woke with the sound of gunshots still ringing in her ears and that was just what she heard over the comms.  Being a secretary hadn’t been half as stressful but she wouldn’t swap what she had for the world.

For a short while there was some commotion, Loki and Sigyn had had some sort of argument and had disappeared from the jet, promising to meet the team at their destination, and Amelia realised from what was being said that Sigyn was pregnant and Loki hadn’t wanted her along.  She was pleased for them, they were a great couple and Sigyn seemed to have turned Loki all the way around from the megalomaniac under duress who had tried to conquer the earth not that long ago.  He was a complete gentleman, definitely with a mischievous streak, but he doted on his wife.  Amelia was sure they would make great parents.

Finally, after half a pot of coffee, endless yawns, downloading of floor plans and a good deal of data processing for Tony, the team had arrived at their classified location.  They had their plan for going in, Sigyn would stay on board with Bruce and monitor comms, the others had their own pairings to infiltrate the base, Nat was paired with Steve, and their objective was to reach a data point Amelia could access from.  Once the perimeter was secure Tony would join them to assist in any way he could, either with the transfer or as more muscle, but everyone else was to split up and take as many HYDRA agents in as they could.  The place was a factory, with a large industrial floor and offices above, but intel suggested there may be more in an underground basement.  That was where Bucky and Vision were being sent.

‘Milly, here comes your connection.’  Nat’s voice came over the comms clearly as she went through the motions.

‘Got it.’  Amelia replied as her laptop sprung open a new window.  ‘Give me a minute.’  Her fingers flew over the keys, initiating various protocols and programs, picking their firewalls and safeguards to pieces in minutes.  ‘Okay, data dump has begun, but…there’s a hole?’

‘A hole?’  Steve asked as the sounds of fighting from elsewhere in the building still sounding over the earpiece.

‘Like a gap.  I need to check it, nobody touch anything until I say.  It could be some sort of trigger.’

‘Show me.’  Tony’s voice came across the comms next and she pushed back on her wheelie chair to the monitor behind her and sent Stark what she could see.

‘Looks like there’s more there than we thought.  All the servers are present, I can get into them, but it’s like one’s a dummy.  Are the servers in the room with you, Nat?’

‘They are.  What are you thinking?’

‘Count them?’  She frowned, closing various gateways and paths so as not to touch the hole.

‘It’s like a tech black hole.’  Tony remarked.  ‘Can you get through it, Angel?’

‘I’m trying not to.’  She replied.

‘I count eleven.’  Nat replied.

‘One’s a dummy.’  Amelia murmured.  ‘Something else is going on there, guys, be careful.’

‘We’re always careful.’  Tony said.

‘Okay, Mr Reckless, if you say so.’  Amelia said before concentrating on what was going on.  ‘I’ve got a line off the dummy, seems to run further into the building.  Crossing it with the building schematic.  Can you see this, Tony?’  She asked as the two matched up before her.

‘I can see it, not sure I believe it.  Call it, Amelia, what do you think it is?’

‘I think it’s a booby trap.’  She breathed as the hole suddenly lit up.  ‘Everyone get out, now!’  She yelled, jumping to her feet although it would do no good.  ‘Evacuate!  Go!’

‘You heard her!  Avengers, abort!’  Steve yelled.

Amelia listened as everyone sounded off they were heading for the nearest exit, her pulse pounding loudly, her heart in her throat.  ‘I’m trying to lock it down but it has fail safes built in.’  She explained.  ‘It’ll take me time to get through.’  Another screen popped open, a timer counting down with the HYDRA logo beside it.  ‘There’s a timer come up!  Three minutes!  Get out of there!’  She typed quicker, trying to break through, but it was as though they wrote this to be a quick yet difficult technique, an attempt to quickly destroy any invaders.  She could break this code, she just didn’t think she could do it in three minutes.  Two forty-five now.  She sent the countdown to Tony who kept the team apprised of how long they had, and the answer was not long enough.

There was a lot of audio chaos as she fought to try and stop the countdown, but it was no use.  The timer finished it’s too fast scroll to zero and the comms went silent.  Nothing happened.  No data wiped, no EMP’s, no nothing, just…the explosion rocked everyone on the team, Amelia ripping out the earpiece as it screamed in feedback, and once it subsided she reinserted it, terror running through her.

‘Teams sound off.’  Steve said and she sighed knowing he was okay.  ‘Clint and Wanda?’

‘All good.’  Came Clint’s reply.

‘Scott and Sam?’

‘Present and correct, Cap.’  Sam said.

‘Bucky and Vision?’  There was silence over the radio and Amelia found herself holding her breath.  They were on their way to the basement, they had the furthest to come.  ‘Buck, Vision, you there?’  Steve repeated, and after a little crackling there came a reply.

‘I am here, Captain Rogers, however I am afraid Bucky and I have been somewhat separated.’  Vision said.

‘Separated how?’

‘By several feet of rubble.  The ceiling has collapsed.’

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long wait for Bucky to be found begins...

Amelia’s heart sank.  She knew she needed to keep the line clear but she wanted to scream Bucky’s name until he replied, until she knew he was safe.  ‘Steve?’  She said, her quiet voice echoing through the radio silence that Vision’s statement had left.

‘Stay on the comms, Amelia, we’ll find him.’  Steve said firmly.  ‘Vision, do what you can, Tony, I want you and Lang down there helping Vision, the rest of us watch for any stragglers and protect those who are searching for Buck.  You have your orders.’

Amelia lost track of what was happening, so many voices and so much information.  She collapsed into the chair, put her hands between her knees, pressed together, and folded herself over her legs as her breathing came too fast, tears burning at her eyes for escape.

‘Found him!’  Scott’s voice came into her ear.  ‘He’s unconscious but breathing, quite a lot of rubble between him and out.  He’s in a good air pocket though.’

‘Great, Scott, stay with him, you can guide the others to him.’  Steve replied.

A small sob escaped Amelia’s throat from relief and worry at the same time and Nat heard it.  ‘Milly, remember, he’s a super soldier.  He has that great healing factor, not to mention the enhanced strength and constitution.’

‘I’m fine.’  Amelia replied, not sounding fine at all.  ‘Just get him home, okay?’

‘Promise.’  Nat said, casting Steve a glance as they reached the site where Vision was moving rubble.  It didn’t look good.

The next hour Amelia sat with her head in her hands, listening to everything that went on, until they were able to lock onto Scott and Bucky’s vitals enough for Vision to phase through the rubble and bring Bucky up safely.  The last of the enemy forces had been dealt with and the team were flying home soon afterwards, but Bucky had yet to regain consciousness.  FRIDAY’s scan of his vitals showed various wounds, some minor internal bleeding, a broken leg and a blow to the head that could be a cause of concussion and was definitely the cause of his unconsciousness.  Sigyn and Loki used what sorcery they could to heal some of his wounds but the rest would have to wait until they reached The Tower.  As soon as they had word they were inbound Amelia raced to the med floor, just having to be there for whenever she could see him.  She was sent to the waiting room well out of the way but she knew when he was brought in as the activity level went up along with the noise.  As she reached the door Nat came through it and immediately blocked her way.

‘How is he?’  Amelia tried to look around her but Nat stepped into the room, closing the door and moving Amelia back with her hands on her upper arms.

‘He’ll be fine, just needs a little patching up.’  Nat smiled reassuringly.

‘Don’t lie to me, Nat.’  She said wearily.  ‘Just tell me.’

‘They just want to run some tests, check there’s no other broken bones FRIDAY missed, that the bleeding has stopped.  Standard procedure.’

Amelia nodded, hoping that really was all.  ‘What am I meant to do?’

‘Just wait here, I’ll stay too, and as soon as we can we’ll get you in to see him.  You know he changed his file to list you as his next of kin instead of Steve?’

‘How long might that be?  Is he conscious or…what did you say?’

‘I said you’re his next of kin.’  Nat smiled warmly and led her back to the chair where she had left her bag.  ‘You are the one he wants contacted first, because you’re the first person he thinks of every day.’

Nat’s words made Amelia’s eyes well up again and she covered her mouth with her hand as though that would stop the sobs from escaping, and instead she gave a kind of hiccuping squeak and Nat pulled her into a hug.  ‘He has to be okay, I don’t know what I’ll do if he’s not.’

‘He will be.  This is just a scare, Milly, he will be dancing with you again in no time.’

Amelia nodded and clung to Nat as she cried.  Minutes later Steve came through the door and Amelia realised how dirty he and Nat were, how battered from trying to help reach Bucky and the fight.  ‘You guys should go clean up.’  She suggested and Steve looked down at himself as though he hadn't realised.

‘You go, Nat, I’ll wait with Amelia until you get back.’

‘You’re sure?’  Steve nodded with a small smile.  ‘Okay, can I bring you anything back with me?’  She brushed Milly’s hair back from her face.  ‘Decent coffee?  The spleens of the HYDRA agents responsible?’

Amelia gave a small, sad laugh.  ‘Maybe a coffee, thanks, Nat.’

‘We can do the spleens another time.’  She assured her, hugging her briefly before going for the door.  ‘Call me if there’s any news.’

‘How’re you holding up?’  Steve asked before the door was even closed.

‘Terrified.’  Amelia admitted as Steve indicated they should sit.

‘Understandable.  He’ll be okay.’

‘Still scared the shit out of me.’

Steve smiled slightly.  ‘He always had a flare for the dramatics.’

‘He can just damn well quit it.’  They sat in silence for a few minutes in the basic chairs that Steve himself had sat in not that long ago as Bucky paced the floor waiting for news after Amelia was shot.  She wasn’t a pacer though, she was a quiet contemplator, and he could all but see the cogs in her mind whirring.  Finally her thoughts escaped her lips and Steve could have guessed at what they might have been without a single clue.  ‘I don’t want to lose him, Steve.  I’ve lost everyone else, I can’t stand the thought of him not being there too.’

Steve wrapped his arm around her awkwardly, this was Bucky’s girl and his friend, but hugging on greeting was one thing, trying to comfort her was something else.  ‘He has a dangerous job, but this was a fluke.  And without your warning it could have been a whole lot worse.’

‘I should have seen it sooner.’

‘You saw it soon enough.’  His hand rubbed up and down her arm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.  ‘In the grand scheme of things you saved a lot of lives tonight.  You called it right, you had us evacuate and without you we might have had a hell of a lot more injuries than just Bucky.  And what he has is all curable, we might just have to put up with him being a bad patient for a while.’

Amelia chose to ignore the fact that Steve said she helped, preferring to feel bad until she knew Bucky was actually okay.  ‘Do we have any idea what injuries he sustained?’

‘One definite break in his leg, clean so will heal fast enough.  Loki and Sigyn stopped the internal bleeding, so other than a few cuts and bruises, and a bump to the head, he should be good.’

‘Should be?’  She leant away from him and looked at him worriedly.

‘Well, you know, he’s still a stubborn jackass, we can’t cure that.’

‘Language.’  She gave him a small smile, knowing Bucky’s injuries really weren’t that serious.

‘Because you don’t sound like a sailor when you’re incensed.’  He gave her a sideways smile.  ‘Let me go see if I can find out how long until we can see him.’

‘I’ll come with you.’  They stood together and headed towards the door, meeting Tony part way to the desk.

‘Hey, kid, how you holding up?’  He looked her over, noting her puffy eyes and streaked, pale skin, and resisted the urge to pull her into a hug.

‘I’m okay.  Is everyone else alright?’  She looked between the two of them, realising she hadn’t asked.

‘Unlucky Barnes was the only one hurt.’  Tony replied as Steve went on ahead to the desk.  ‘Thought I’d check in here before I hit the lab.  Anything I shouldn’t touch, besides your laptop?’

She shook her head.  ‘I managed to convert and transfer most of the data onto your system before you got back.  I think there was one file still running, but it might have been corrupted in the blast, I won’t know until I look.’

‘You don’t need to look.’  He assured her.  ‘You’ve done enough.’

She shook her head.  ‘Gives me something else to do besides worry.’

‘I’ll leave it alone.  You’ve given us enough data to go over as it is.’

She swallowed and it hurt, more emotion than physical pain, but it was still there.  ‘No, it might be important.  Let me give you my password and you can check it.’

‘Whoa, what?  Your password?’  He said in disbelief.  ‘You’re giving me full access to your laptop?  That thing is like your own personal ark of the covenant!’

‘I trust you.’  She said simply, and those three words made something inside Tony melt.  The fact she would willingly allow him access to everything she held so close to her was probably one of the biggest compliments he had ever received.

Holding his arms out he simply said; ‘Okay, two time offer.’  And when she frowned at him uncomprehendingly he took the initiative and stepped forward, enveloping her in a fierce hug.  He had joked when they first met about adopting her, and he realised he kinda had, more as a little sister than daughter, a little sister with questionable taste in men, but they had both lost their parents to HYDRA, both had a love of all things nerdy and geeky, and she took his teasing with good humour and gave as good as she got.  She sighed against him and he kissed her hair.  ‘I trust you too, kid.  Tell you what, I’ll call you from the lab and you can talk me through it, how’s that?’

‘Okay.’  She nodded, having sunk gratefully into his embrace.  For all she had previously heard about Tony Stark she felt she had seen a side of him few got to and she was grateful for that.  ‘Thank you, Tony, for everything.’

‘Don’t sweat it.’  He replied as he let her go and stepped back.  ‘We’re a family.  A weird, Brady Bunch for the new century family, but a family nonetheless.’

‘They’re the best kind.’  She managed a small smile.

‘Amelia?’  They turned to see Steve approaching.  ‘We can go in.’

‘Go get him, Science Sis.’  Tony nodded towards Steve but Amelia paused, rested her hand on his chest and went up on her toes, kissing his cheek.

‘Thanks again.’  She said quietly and patted his chest as she went back down onto her feet and headed towards Steve.  Tony nodded to him as he put his hand on Amelia’s back and guided her down the corridor.

‘The doctors have him stabilised, they’ve put him on a drip for fluids and some pain medication, for what good it will do, plastered his leg; you know he’s a big baby who’s going to milk this, right?’  He said, trying to lighten the mood.

‘I really don’t care as long as he’s okay.’

‘Same.’  He agreed.  ‘But if he wants a little call bell to ring can we agree to disown him until he’s healed?’

‘Deal.’  She nodded as he opened the door to Bucky’s room.

The super soldier in question laid in a hospital bed opposite the door and to one side, oxygen pipes leading to his nose and two tubes running to a cannula in his right arm.  His hair and vibranium arm were a stark contrast against the white bedding, his skin paler than normal, marred by small cuts, bruises and a little dirt.  His right leg was in a cast from his toes to his knee and was elevated by two pillows under his ankle.  He looked peaceful but also fragile and Amelia fought back a gasp, stopping still as she took him in.

‘He was always the fit one, the healthy one.’  Steve said, as he made her take a few more steps forward, not that she resisted his encouragement.  ‘I was always sick as a kid and he never left my side, other than to go bring me books.  He used to read to me all the time.  It’s weird every time I see him injured.’

‘Have you seen him hurt often?’  She asked quietly.

‘Just the once before this, I mean this bad.’  He corrected himself.  ‘The Zemo incident.  But once, and just once, when we were kids, I got us both into trouble.  I was always picking fights and he was always riding to the rescue, but this time I bit off more than even he could chew.  We had the crap kicked out of us.  My mom went nuts.  Her verbal beating was so much worse than the bruising and split lips we had.’

‘You were both troublemakers.’

‘No, not Buck.’  Steve shook his head, guiding her into the small plastic chair by the bed and watching as she reached up and touched his metal hand without hesitation, running her fingers over his palm.  ‘He was a ladies man, had a real flare for them.  Handsome, witty, always tried to find someone for me so we could double, but his idea of a good time was things like the science expo run by Tony’s father.  Sure, dancing too, but he loved the pulp magazines.  Stories of action and adventure, mostly mysteries and detective stories back then, and _Flash Gordon_ , we were there, every Saturday for the matinee, sometimes we stayed for two shows.  We even toyed with the idea of making our own pulp fiction when we were in art class together, but then war broke out and…’  He shrugged.

‘Are you telling me that you were the jock and he was the nerd?’  She looked up at him.

‘If I was the jock I’d have got in less trouble.’  He smirked.  ‘Wannabe jock?’

‘Hero in the making.’  She smiled and he rested his hand on her shoulder in gratitude.  ‘Your heart was in the right place.’

‘That doesn’t always help.’

‘Doesn’t hurt either.’  She smiled at him before turning back to Bucky, his breathing even, his chest rising and falling with each one.

They stayed like that for some time, just watching him in silence until Steve noticed how heavy Amelia’s blinks had become and he looked at the clock on the wall.  ‘Hey, Amelia, why don’t you get some sleep?’

‘I’m fine, Steve, but feel free if you want to go.’  She said absently without looking at him, evidently lost in thought.

‘Why don’t you curl up in the chair and I’ll go clean up?’  He indicated to the armchair in the corner.  ‘I’ll move it over by the bed so you don’t have to leave.’

She sighed.  She was really tired and didn’t want to leave him so that would work.  ‘Sure.’  She nodded, getting to her feet and carrying the plastic chair to the corner of the room while Steve easily moved the large armchair.  He got her settled in it, it wasn’t the most comfortable chair in the world but it was better than the plastic one.

‘Try get forty winks.  I’ll be back as fast as I can.’

‘No rush, he’s not going anywhere.’  She looked up at him.

‘That’s true.’  He took the extra blanket off the end of the bed, shook it out and laid it over her legs where she had tucked them up under her.  ‘See you soon.’

Amelia made one quick call to Stark and gave him her password before she did exactly what Steve suggested, angling herself so she was facing Bucky but still curled up and comfortable.  It wasn’t long before she began to feel sleep pulling at her and in minutes her breath was falling as easily as Bucky’s.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up.

Bucky’s eyes flew open, his brain triggering his fight or flight mode instinctively.  He was in a medical facility, the room dark, and it felt like he was tied down, there was a drip in his arm…no!  Not again!  He ripped the cannula from his arm and the tube from his nose before his vision began to clear from whatever drugs they had fed him and rolled onto his left side and off the bed, colliding with a chair and something else soft which gasped sharply.  Realising it was a person, probably a guard, he clamped his hand over their mouth and pulled them up, even as pain lanced through his right leg which felt impeded somehow.

Amelia woke with a jolt as a heavy weight crashed onto her, sucking in a sudden shocked breath before a cold metal hand slammed over her mouth, the other pulling her to her feet by the upper arm and slamming her into the wall beside the chair.  As her vision adjusted she realised it was Bucky, on his feet, eyes wide yet glazed, and she tried to talk, tried to get him to recognise her, but it was no use.

‘Where am I?’  He growled, slowly removing his hand, ready to throw it back in case whoever this was decided to yell for help.

‘You’re at The Avengers Tower, Buck.  You’re in the med ward.  You got hurt on your mission.’  She said quietly and slowly, the tightness in his eyes easing as he recognised her voice.

‘Amelia?’

‘Yeah, it’s me.’  She smiled and his vision began to clear, his facial muscles relaxing as his hand eased off on her arm.

‘Shit.’  He murmured before pulling her against his chest and wrapping both arms around her.

‘You need to get back into bed.’  She kept her voice low.

He glanced behind him at the white sheets, now sprinkled with his blood where he had ripped out the needle, his eyes falling on the chair as he turned back.  ‘Needs new sheets.  We can call for that in a bit.’  He turned and pulled her with him, backing into the chair and tugging her into his lap.

‘Seriously, Bucky, you need to be resting.’  She argued halfheartedly as he settled her against him, tilting her head with his fingertips and kissing her softly.

‘This is resting.’

She shook her head.  ‘Do you remember what happened?’

‘The mission to the factory, right?’  He asked as she checked his arm where he had pulled the cannula out, the skin already healing.

‘Right.’  She used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe the blood from his skin as he spoke but all he could do was look at her.  Her skin was pale, the remnants of last nights makeup still evident under her eyes and they were bloodshot and puffy.  ‘Anything else?’

‘I was paired with Vision.  Rest is a little fuzzy.’

She let out a long, slow breath, not quite a sigh but it showed she had been carrying a burden that she was just now releasing.  ‘You were sent to the basement, there was some sort of booby trap in the computer system and I triggered it.  I didn’t realise fast enough to get you out safely.’

‘That doesn’t sound right.’  He frowned.

‘Because it’s not.’  That was Steve’s voice from the door and it made Bucky turn and Amelia check the clock.  She had slept for almost three hours, longer than she thought, and realised Steve must have been waiting outside to give them peace and heard the commotion.  ‘This wasn’t your fault, and you know that.’  He turned his attention to Bucky.  ‘HYDRA left a sabotaged server that triggered an explosion from the basement.  That’s what the scans showed, not more computers or whatever, but the workings of the self-destruct mechanism.’

‘I triggered it.’  Amelia pointed out as she carefully got off Bucky’s lap.  ‘When I started picking.’

‘Nat says maybe not.  Someone onsite could have triggered it when we arrived.’

She swallowed.  ‘Maybe.  I don’t know, without looking.’

‘Then take Nat’s word.  She’s helping Tony with the data and they can’t trace it back to anything you did.’

‘Okay.’  She nodded, but wasn’t convinced.

‘So, when can I get out of here?’  Bucky asked, trying to change the subject as this was obviously bothering her.

‘When you get the okay from the docs.’  Steve came and sat on the bed beside where Amelia was leaning on it with her butt.

‘I feel fine.’

‘You looked down lately, punk?’  He smirked.

‘Why?’  He frowned as he did what Steve suggested and they watched as his eyebrows shot up.  ‘You are fucking kidding me?’

‘Broke your tibia and fibula straight through, pal.’  Steve crossed his arms as he tried not to smirk at Bucky’s frustrated expression.  ‘Should only take a few days for you to heal it, maybe a week, but until then, you have instructions to stay off it.’

‘It’s three days until Christmas!’  He argued.

‘And who’s the lucky guy who won’t have to help with the preparation and cooking?’

‘That doesn’t make me feel any better.’  Bucky growled as he folded his own arms defiantly.

‘Look at it this way,’ Amelia tried, ‘you have to have me wait on you for a little while.’

‘I don’t like that idea.’  He had had such plans, to take her skating, for long walks in the snow, even for breakfast in bed Christmas morning, and he hadn’t wrapped her gifts.

‘Tough.’  She bent over him, resting her hands on the arms of the chair and gave him a quick kiss.  ‘This is my repayment, and I admit, revenge, for all those times you helped me without question and wouldn’t let me help make dinner.  Payback is a bitch named Amelia.’  She grinned.

‘You’re a lot of things, doll, a bitch ain’t one of them.’

‘All the same, you have to put up and shut up.’

‘For you I just might.’  He winked at her.

Steve cleared his throat and straightened.  ‘I’ll get the nurses to come check you, see if they can give us an idea of when you can get out of here.’

‘Thanks, Stevie.’  He nodded to him as Amelia stepped back.  ‘Ask if we can get clean sheets too.  I kinda…spurted.’  He nodded towards where the crimson spots were darkening as they dried.

‘Messy jerk.’  Steve patted his shoulder as he went for the door.

Bucky waited for the door to close before speaking again, and Amelia almost laughed at what came out of his mouth.  ‘You don’t have to take care of me, sweetheart.’

‘You had better be joking because I owe you.  There is no way I’m taking no for an answer.  It’s my turn to play nursemaid.’

He rubbed his hand across his forehead, finding it sore in more than one place.  ‘You aren’t going to make this easy for me, are you?’

‘Actually I’m going to make it really easy for you.’  She swallowed as she made up her mind.  ‘Move in with me.’  She said quickly, before she could lose her nerve.

Bucky blinked twice.  Did she just…?  ‘Move in with you?’

‘I mean, until you’re better, just for ease, or not, I can just…what do you think you’re doing?’  He had got to his feet, planning on silencing her with a kiss, but she pushed at his chest to put him back in the chair.  ‘Sit down, you heard what Steve said!’

‘I’d love to live with you, sweetheart.’  He sat back down but pulled her with him so she had little choice but to straddle him or sprawl awkwardly.  She chose the former.

‘I shouldn’t be sitting on…what did you say?’  Her mouth dropped open and she got cute little frown lines between her brows, and he chuckled as he smoothed them out with his thumb.

‘I said I’d love to live with you.’  He brushed his fingers through the edges of her hair and down her cheek.  ‘And maybe, if we like it, we could make it permanent?’  Her face split into a grin and she leant in, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him solidly.  ‘Ow, sweetheart, careful!’  He moved one of her hands where she was pressing on a cut.

‘Sorry.’  She checked she hadn’t done any additional damage and leant in, kissing it softly and his eyes drifted shut at the gentle touch.  ‘Better?’

‘Much.  I could get used to this nursemaid thing.’  He grinned at her as his hands rubbed her jean clad thighs.

‘Just do as you’re told and I won’t be forced to be mean with it.’

‘Anything for you, darlin’.’

‘Okay, how about this, I’ll run upstairs and see if I can snag my laptop, because I have the perfect movie for us to watch.’

‘You need to go home and get some sleep.’

‘I’ll go home and put fresh sheets on _our_ bed, maybe take a shower, and come back, but I’m not sleeping in _our_ bed until you’re there to share it with me.’

‘I like the sound of our bed.’

‘You’ll like the feel of it even more, but you won’t get to it if you don’t do as you’re told.’  She got off his lap as there was a knock on the door and a nurse came in.

‘I’ll go do what I need to.  You behave.’  She waved a finger warningly.

‘You got it.’  He winked, unable to get the smile off his face.  She wanted to live with him, and she hadn’t said no when he suggested they consider making it permanent.  All things considered Bucky had to admit this had been one hell of a few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it, the end of the story, or the main bulk of it anyway! We have a super long epilogue to come too but please, let me know, if you want me to write a continuation of this chapter with Bucky stuck on rest over Christmas, because I could be convinced very easily to do that!
> 
> I am planning to post the remaining chapters in a few hours, so not too long to wait! Six more chapters! Woo!


	49. Epilogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the Christmas mission went wrong and Bucky has another question to ask...
> 
> or...
> 
> Bucky still can't open his damn mouth when it counts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is one long arse epilogue! Several chapters on its own and there will, as with Loki and Sig, be more to follow but for now this is the last bit, and I'm going to post it all at once, you lucky people!

‘That thing is going to burn a hole in your pocket.’  Steve pointed out as Bucky checked the box he kept at Steve’s place.  ‘Why exactly is it you can’t ask her anything important?  Ever?’

‘It’s not easy, punk, just leave it.  I’ll know when the time’s right.’

‘Fourth of July picnic is pretty romantic.’  Steve hinted, knowing the entire team were taking part in a charitable event in Central Park.  ‘And we know she’ll say yes.’

‘You want me to propose to my girl on your birthday?  Won’t that kind of take the wind out of your sails?’  Bucky came up with another excuse.  He had bought the ring over a month ago and just didn’t know when the right time would be, other than he wanted it to be perfect.

‘Seeing two of my best friends getting engaged would be the best gift I could get.  If one of said friends opened his damn mouth and asked!’  He replied as he walked over to his best friend.  Bucky had already asked him to be his best man, even though he hadn’t asked the bride yet, and Steve was getting a little tired of Bucky’s continued worry and postponements when it was something he wanted so badly.  He picked up the box and shoved it in Bucky’s jeans pocket.  ‘Ask her.’

‘I can’t walk around with this in my pocket.  It’s too obvious.’  He pulled the box back out again.

‘So put the ring in your wallet.’

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him then sighed.  ‘Fine.  If the opportunity presents itself, I’ll do it.’

‘Good man.’  Steve wrapped his arm around his shoulder as he took out his wallet and put the small gold band with raised diamonds inside it, making sure it wasn’t going to fall out.  ‘Just think about it; you spend the day together, doing your charitable bit, helping with the auction, show her what a great dad you’d be by interacting with the kids, picnic blanket and champagne under the fireworks.  Pop the cork then pop the questions.  Easy.’

‘You want to plan the wedding too, pal?  Because it sounds like you’ve got it all worked out.’  Bucky laughed.  ‘And, anyway, the kids thing is a moot point.  Amelia can’t, and I've come to terms with that.  As long as we’re together I don’t care what happens.’

‘Sorry, I didn’t know.’  Steve felt a small pang of pain in his heart for his friends, knowing what amazing parents they would have made.

‘Why would you?  But we’ve discussed it and it’s not the be all and end all.  We have each other.’

‘Legally, if you manage to open your mouth.’

‘Legally would be great.’  Bucky smiled, knowing nothing in the world would make him happier.

Amelia sighed heavily as she checked the print offs from the overnights.  The picnic was due to start in a few hours and while she wasn’t involved in the organisation she was going along with the rest of The Avengers when they left, but right now she no more felt like going to a picnic than flying.  She felt exhausted and a touch nauseous, and she hadn’t even done much.  She knew she wasn’t supposed to be able to get ill any more but it sure felt like she was coming down with something.  Maybe it was something she ate.  She groaned at herself out of frustration and feeling yuck, and shoved the paperwork in a manilla envelope to drop on Tony’s desk on her way to meet the rest of the team in the common room in the next few minutes.  She checked her reflection as she passed the mirror, her blue and white floral sundress with matching wedge sandals looked lovely, her make up understated and subtle, her hair caught back at the top with a silver slide, and while she looked good she wished she felt the same internally.  She blew out a breath and grabbed her small shoulder bag, slinging it across her body and going for the door.  Bucky had got ready early and taken Steve for a birthday breakfast with Sam, leaving her the peace she wanted to finish the overnights.  She would swing by Tony’s now, knowing he would want to ask a few questions before she left, then head to the common room.  Time to start the day properly.


	50. Epilogue 1 continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At The Avengers picnic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some Loki and Sigyn in this chapter, you'll work out when this is in their timeline easy enough!

‘Milly doesn’t look like she’s having fun.’  Nat said, leaning close to Wanda as they watched her with Bucky talking to a little girl with a prosthetic arm who was comparing limbs with Bucky.

‘She’s smiling and laughing.’  Wanda replied.

‘She is, she’s faking it though.  She looks, I don’t know, uncomfortable, like something’s bothering her.  Not the kid, that she’s enjoying, but she’s not herself.’

‘We should rescue her, give her five minutes reprieve and see if we can find out what’s wrong.’

‘If Bucky will let her go that long.  Have you seen him today?  She can’t shake him.’

‘Yeah, I noticed there’s something going on with him too.’  Wanda laughed.  ‘He’s like the world’s clingiest boyfriend all of a sudden.’

‘Goes beyond clingy.’  Nat commented as Bucky and Amelia said goodbye to the little girl who skipped off excitedly with her Avengers goodie bag, Bucky pulling Amelia to him for a soft kiss the second he could.  ‘He’s being an overly attentive loved up goofball.’

‘Let’s do our rescue mission quickly.  Maybe Amelia can shed some light for us.’

They set off across the grass where Steve had now joined the couple, bringing with him a little boy who seemed shy to be approaching despite his t-shirt bearing a large action shot of Bucky himself.

‘Hey, boys, mind if we borrow Milly for a little while?’  Nat laced her arm with Amelia immediately and Steve and Bucky shared a look.

‘I guess.’  Bucky looked to Amelia for confirmation.  ‘That okay, sweetheart?’

‘I think I need a few minutes out of the sun.’  She smiled for him but there was a tightness to her eyes that Nat noticed.  ‘So this is a good chance, plus you two have some little fans who I think would love some selfies with the Brooklyn boys.’

‘Don’t stray far.’  Bucky pulled her close with his arm around her waist before kissing her softly.  ‘I’ll miss you.’

‘I’ll miss you too, pretty boy.’  She poked his chin dimple as he let her go.  Nat led her away and Bucky watched her go, smiling warmly.  He had to do it today, it just felt so right.

‘You, my friend, are not right.’  Natasha said as she led them around the back of the pavilion where there was a staging area that was deserted at the moment.

‘Not right?  Like in the head?  Or in general?’  Amelia asked as Wanda came over with a cold drink for her.

‘I don’t know.’  Nat looked at her expectancy.  ‘You’re trying your best to enjoy yourself but you’re just a little…’

‘You aren’t having fun, you’re faking it.’  Wanda stated.

Amelia sighed.  ‘I just don’t feel myself today.  Nothing specific, just out of sorts.’  She explained.  ‘That doesn’t mean I should ruin the day for everyone else.’

‘You put on such a good brave face.’  Nat patted her cheek.  ‘Did you eat properly today?  Could it be low sugar?’

‘I had toast this morning.’

‘Then you need food to begin with.  Let’s start with that and see if it helps.’

‘Okay.’  Amelia wasn’t sure it would but she was willing to give it a try.  She just couldn’t put her finger on what was wrong.

‘Everything okay?’  Sigyn asked as they passed where she and Loki were set up at a small picnic table.  Sigyn was six weeks away from having their baby and she looked beautiful in a green and white maternity dress, her cherry red curly hair caught up in an Asgardian style of braids and flowers, the gold and emerald necklace that once belonged to Frigga resting on her pale freckled skin.  There was a very good reason the two of them were set up in the shade.

‘Milly is starving herself.’

‘I’m not!’  Amelia argued before turning to Sigyn.  ‘I’m not, really I’m not.’

‘Go grab a bite and come join us?’  She offered.  ‘We’re out of the sun, and thanks to Loki’s solemn expression we’re pretty much left alone.’

‘Very funny, sunbeam.’  Loki shook his head at his wife’s attempt at humour, even if it were true.

‘Shush.’  She turned, cupping his cheek in her palm and kissing him softly.  ‘Why don’t you get your hot godly ass over to the refreshments and bring some cold drinks for the girls?  Unless you’d rather I went.’

‘Now you’re just being ridiculous.’  He sighed as he got up.  ‘Your wish is my command, petal, you know that.’

‘I wish you’d smile.’

He bent back down and kissed her, long and lingering, not moving away when he spoke.  ‘You know I do not like you so exposed when you are so vulnerable.  I scowl to protect you.’

‘You scowl because the first person we met didn’t buy into your redemption story and put your back up.’  She ran her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck.  ‘Get the drinks then go find Thor, perhaps you can start a frisbee tournament or something.  Entertain these kids that, for who know what reason, think you’re cool.’

‘If it is to be frisbee surely Steven would be a better bet.’  He smiled then, warmly and with as much love as he felt for her.  ‘Refreshments for the beautiful women of The Avengers, then insults to my brother for his poor sporting prowess.’  He bowed to them all and left.

‘Go grab some food, I promise Tony hasn’t burnt all of it, and come sit back down.  You look exhausted.’

‘That would be nice.  Thank you.’  Amelia replied.

‘Milly, why don’t you stay with Sigyn, I’ll bring you back a plate?’

‘If you don’t mind, that’d be even better.’  Amelia sighed.

‘Pull up a seat.’  Sigyn patted the chair beside her.

‘Thanks.’  Amelia sat down gratefully.

‘You don’t look like you’re having fun.’  Sigyn said quietly.

‘Think I got out of bed on the wrong side this morning.’  She crossed her arms on the table and rested her chin on it.

‘It’s more than just a bad mood though?’  Sigyn said out loud what she was thinking.

‘Feeling a little off, nothing specific.’  She shrugged.

‘Maybe working too hard?’  Amelia tilted her head to see Sigyn smirking at her.  ‘I don’t sleep well myself at the moment and I go for walks around The Tower.  Your light is often on at unusual times.  I’m guessing either you are working too hard, technically that’s known as doing a Stark, or, on the other hand, you are, literally, doing a Bucky.  Either way, tiring.’

Amelia chuckled.  She liked Sigyn, she was always friendly and welcoming, even if her husband could be a little scary at times.  ‘A little bit of column A, a little bit of column B.’

‘Which was it last night?  Because if it was the latter you ought to be smiling.  Broadly.  And maybe walking like you’ve been riding a horse.’

Amelia continued to laugh and straightened up.  ‘The latter then the former.  One of those where you’re left energised rather than exhausted.  Does that make sense?’

‘So much sense.’  Sigyn laughed quietly.  ‘Doesn’t pay to have your energy levels drop though after so much expenditure.  Trust me, I know.’

‘I’ll bear that in mind.’

‘Do, because I learnt the hard way.’  She smiled as she saw Nat and Wanda coming back with four laden plates.

‘I know what that baby of yours likes.’  Nat grinned as she put a large piece of cherry cake in front of Sigyn before taking her seat opposite, Wanda beside her.

‘Wow, thanks, Nat!’  Sigyn smiled, picking up the fork.

‘And Tony said your baby is going to come out the same colour as your hair, the amount of cherry flavoured things you’re eating.’  Wanda said as she passed Amelia her plate, then frowning as she saw the colour drain from Amelia’s face.  ‘Are you alright?’

‘I don’t,’ she paused and swallowed down the sick feeling creeping up her throat, ‘just give me five minutes.’  She got up and ran to the nearest bathrooms, dry heaving for a few minutes until the feeling passed.  Once it had she splashed cold water on her face and went back outside, finding Wanda and Nat waiting for her, both looking at her with identical expressions of worry.

‘You need to go home to bed.’  Wanda stated as she reached them.

Nat touched her forehead with the back of her hand.  ‘You don’t have a fever.  You should have stayed home if you felt this bad.’

‘It comes and goes, in waves.  The smell of the food though really made my stomach turn.’

The other two women shared a look.  ‘Milly, let us take you home.’

She sighed.  ‘I don’t want to spoil the afternoon.  You guys stay, I can take myself home.  It might be something silly like too much sun.  Bucky and I took a long walk yesterday and I’m sure I didn’t drink enough.  Heat exhaustion and dehydration.’

Nat gave her a disbelieving raised eyebrow.  ‘We are taking you home.  Go make your excuses to Bucky and I’ll call a cab.’

‘I’m fine now.’  She argued or, more accurately, lied.

‘No, you’re not.  You’re giving Bruce a run for his money in the green stakes.’  Nat admonished.  ‘Wanda,  take her to find Bucky, I’ll meet you at the entrance.’

‘Come on, _machka._ ’  Wanda put her arm across her shoulders.  ‘You do not wish to argue with Natalia.’

‘You have a point.’  She conceded with a sigh.

They found Bucky playing catch with Steve, Sam, Scott and a plethora of small children, including Scott’s daughter, Cassie, who had been able to come to stay for the celebrations.  She had visited over new years and had had a fantastic afternoon playing on the computers with Amelia.  Cassie spotted her first and screamed her name, breaking out of the circle and running across it, throwing her arms around Amelia as she crouched to greet her.

‘Hey, Cassie, how are you doing?’

‘I’m good, Amelia.  I brought you something.’  She leant back and pulled a photograph out of her small shoulder bag.  ‘This is me and my dog.’

She looked at the picture, her smile faltering as she looked up at Scott who had approached with Bucky.  ‘It’s an ant.’  She said simply.

‘Not according to animal control.’  Scott said as he pressed his finger to his lips.  ‘He’s got his licence and everything.’

‘He’s very…cute.’  Amelia said as she got back to her feet.

‘You can keep it.  I wrote you a letter on the back but you can’t read it until you get home.’

‘I promise.’  She crossed her heart and slipped it into her own bag.

‘You want to play ball with us?’

‘Amelia isn’t feeling well.’  Wanda interrupted before Amelia could find another excuse not to go.  ‘Nat and I are taking her home.’

‘You don’t feel good, darlin’?’  Bucky came and put his hand on her back, taking in her paler than normal complexion.

‘Just a bit yuck.’  She smiled apologetically.  ‘And these girls are bullying me to go home.’

‘We’re doing it because we love you.  And Bucky didn’t just hear you dry heaving for five minutes straight.’

‘I’ll take you home, you guys stay.’  Bucky offered, smiling sympathetically at her.

‘Uh uh.’  Wanda shook her head.  ‘It is Steve’s birthday, and as his best friend you need to stay.  Celebrate, have fun.  We’ll take care of your girl.’

‘I don’t…’  He started but Amelia interrupted him.

‘Wanda’s right.  Make the most of the evening with Steve, I’ll see you when you get home.’

‘I guess, I mean, if you feel that bad, sweetheart, do what you have to.’  He smiled brightly for her, hiding his disappointment.  ‘I’ll see you when I get home.’

‘Okay.  Love you.’  She went on tiptoes and kissed him briefly beside his lips, hoping whatever she had wasn’t catching.

‘Love you too, doll.’

‘Feel better.’  Scott called.

‘What was that all about?’  Steve asked as they rejoined the game.

‘Amelia doesn’t feel good.  She’s going home.’

‘Bad luck, pal.’  He gave him supportive look as he rested his hand on his shoulder.  ‘There’s always tomorrow, right?’

Bucky sighed and realised Steve was right, there was no perfect time, as long as he asked.


	51. Epilogue 1 continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat thinks what we're all thinking...

‘Ginger tea.’  Natasha put the cup down in front of Amelia and she pulled a face at the smell.  ‘It’s good for nausea.'

‘Can’t I just go sleep it off?’  She asked hopefully.

‘No.’  Nat took the seat beside her at the circular table in the common area kitchen, Wanda having run to the store at Nat’s request.  ‘How long have you felt ill?’

‘I’m not ill.’  Amelia argued.  ‘I’ll wake up tomorrow and I’ll be fine.”

‘Maybe not.’  Nat suggested.  ‘I know what you’re going to say to this idea, but just hear me out.  Could you be pregnant?’

‘You know I can’t be.’  Amelia laughed at the suggestion.

‘But if you could be, could you be?’

Amelia pulled a face at her.  ‘That doesn’t even make any sense.’

Nat rubbed her forehead and sighed.  ‘You’ve been having sex, right?’

‘Right.’  She picked up her tea and sipped it, wrinkling her nose at the unusual flavour.

‘And you don’t use protection, right?’

‘Because I can’t get pregnant and neither of us can contract or carry STI’s.’  Amelia reminded her.

‘And why can’t either of you contract STI’s?’  Nat asked slowly and deliberately.

‘I didn’t bump my head, why the twenty questions?’

Nat put both hands flat on the table and counted to five silently.  ‘You both have super soldier healing abilities, you don’t get ill, you can’t contract diseases.’

‘Yeah.’  Amelia dragged the word out, assuming Nat was going somewhere and wishing she would get to the point.

‘And.  It.  Could.  Have.  Healed.  Your.  Other.  Problems.  Too.’  She said pointedly.

Amelia laughed.  ‘No, I don’t think so.’

‘You checked that, when you checked your healed nerve damage?’

‘I, well…no?’  Amelia said meekly.  ‘Oh shit.’  She whispered.

‘Which is why Wanda just went to get you a test.’

‘A test.  A test?  A test!’  Amelia went from impassive, to not understanding to panicked in three sentences.

‘At least you’ll know.’  Nat patted her hand.

‘No!  No, I can’t, no!’  She got up and walked away before turning back and looking at her with wide eyes.

‘Milly, calm down.  If you are it will be fine.’

‘Not fine!  This is not fine!’  She yelled.  ‘I told Bucky we wouldn’t be having…things!  He’ll think I lied to him!’

Nat got up and walked up to her, a small smile on her face.  ‘You are both great with kids, the park just proved that all the more, Bucky loves you and he will love any number of little…things you create.  Relax, take the test, and go from there.’

Amelia buried her face in her hands and growled into them.  ‘But if I am…’  She didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

‘Sweetie,’ Nat pulled her hands down and looked her straight in the eye, ‘if you are, you are.  If it has happened is it such a big deal?  You love one another, you’re amazing together, and it would be a miracle.  Wouldn’t you like your own little miracle?’

Amelia just stared at her.  She didn’t know, she had assumed this would never be an option for her; first off she wasn’t looking for a relationship, then she found out she couldn’t anyway…but now, Bucky, and…maybe…  ‘I…guess?’

‘Okay, let me try another angle.  We save the panicking until we know for sure then you can either accept it and be happy or freak out and I can beat you up the side of your head.  Deal?’

‘No deal!’  She waved her finger at her.  ‘I still have bruises from when we sparred two days ago!’

‘Then accept it or…there are other options.’  Nat shrugged.

‘What?’  Amelia stammered, her eyes going wider, although Nat hadn’t thought it was possible.

‘You know, adoption, or…’

‘No.  No, I don’t think I could…’  She sighed.  ‘That kind of made my mind up, didn’t it?’

‘That if you are you wouldn’t consider anything else?  Yeah, it did.’  Nat pulled her into a hug.  ‘You’d be an amazing mom, Milly.’

‘You’d be an amazing god-mum.’  Amelia said quietly and it made Nat squeeze her all the tighter.


	52. Epilogue 1 continued...

‘Are you done?’  Natasha called and Amelia growled under her breath.

‘I can’t go with you guys listening!’  She yelled through the bathroom door.

‘We’re stepping back.’  Wanda called and pulled Nat back towards the sink and turned on the tap.

Amelia laughed, hearing the water start to run.  It did make it easier, she admitted, and soon she was emerging with the lid safely back on the tip.  ‘Here.’  She threw it on the counter and washed her hands.  ‘You are welcome to my urine soaked stick, which I wiped so you know it’s clean, because I’m too terrified to look.’

Nat realised her hands were shaking and rubbed her arm as she rinsed her soap.  ‘It just takes one minute.’

‘One long minute.’  Amelia muttered as she went to dry her hands.

‘It will soon fly by.’  Wanda retrieved the stick and looked at the digital display expectantly.

‘And whatever the outcome, it changes nothing.’  Nat said loudly to be heard over the hand dryer.  ‘But I would recommend you get a gynaecology appointment, just in case.’

‘Yeah, okay.’  Amelia sighed.

‘Girls?’  Wanda turned to smile at them as the dryer stopped.  ‘I’m going to be an aunt!’

Nat screamed, actually screamed like a girl, and it made Amelia jump as the words still sank in, Wanda laughing excitedly.

‘No fucking way!’  Amelia snatched the stick out of Wanda’s hand and looked at the display.  Pregnant.  ‘Fuck!’  She yelled and Nat pulled her into a hug.

Wanda hid the test, they didn’t want anyone to find it accidentally, and grabbing some drinks and snacks they headed to Nat’s room where they shouldn't be disturbed.  They all sat on the furniture she had on the balcony as the fireworks began across the city.

‘How are you going to tell him?’  Wanda asked, taking one of the chips they had in a bowl and had moved far away from Amelia as the smell wasn’t helping.

‘Gently?’  She said carefully.  ‘I don’t know.  Maybe ask him to go for lunch tomorrow or something?  It’s a work day but it’ll be fine.  I don’t think I could wait until after work.’

‘You should go to Angelo’s.’  Nat suggested.  ‘You went there the day you met, had your first kiss there.  More memories.’

‘I like that.’  She smiled, and it was the most genuine and warm expression she had worn in hours.  ‘And we know there will be a table for us.’

‘And I will personally make sure none of the team crash your party.’  Nat said as she picked up her soda.  ‘So, before everyone else comes back, I propose a toast; to little things.  May they scare the shit out of Bucky as much as they did you.’

Amelia laughed.  ‘Little things.’  She agreed.  Little things could make a big difference.

 

‘Sorry today didn’t work out how you planned, pal.’  Steve said as they watched the fireworks over Central Park.

‘Never does.’  Bucky gave him a sideways smile.  ‘But tomorrow, definitely.’

‘Sure.’  Steve laughed into his beer.

‘No, really.  No more putting it off.  I’ll take her to lunch tomorrow, do it at Angelo’s.’

‘Should have done that in the first instance.  It’s your place.’

‘Then that’s settled.’  He smiled.  ‘Still on for by my best man, punk?’

‘Wouldn’t miss it for the world, jerk.’  Steve replied.


	53. Epilogue 1 continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Tony mutually geek out, Bucky and Amelia go to lunch, Bucky still forgets how his mouth works...

By the time Bucky got home Amelia was asleep.  She looked peaceful and her colour had returned, which he took as a good sign.  He crawled into bed beside her and kissed her hair as she snuggled up to him instinctively.  He had an early start in the morning, training starting at four, thanks to some bantering with Sam that got out of hand, but he would leave Amelia a note, letting her know he would pick her up for lunch at one.

Amelia made sure she dressed pretty for today, normally it was pretty casual in Tony’s lab, jeans and t’s being ample in the air conditioned room, but instead she went for a red floral wrap dress with a belt and red heeled sandals.  It didn’t go unnoticed by Tony when she arrived, she got a wolf whistle and he got the finger.

‘What are we all dressed up for, Angel?’  He asked as she plugged in her laptop.

‘Lunch date with Bucky.’  She replied.

‘And you’re trying to give him a heart attack?’

‘I wanted to look nice.’  She frowned at his playful teasing.

‘You do that.’  He said as he passed her, picking up the envelope she brought with her as she did every morning.

The time seemed to drag up until lunchtime and she was grateful what she now knew was morning sickness had been partially staved off by some more of the weird ginger tea Nat had introduced her to and some plain cookies.

‘Why don’t you leave early?’  Tony suggested as he ran his eyes over the data she had just decoded from a recent mission.

‘No point, I’m meeting Bucky at one.’

‘Then take a long lunch, don’t come back until you’re ready.’

‘You’re sure?’

‘You work hard enough as it is, plus I have your password, so I can carry on, if you don’t mind?’

‘You memorised it?’  She laughed, wondering if that was the case.  She had only told him once and he had never mentioned it again since.

‘Sure, I think I worked all the references out.’

‘Go on then.’  She sat back in her chair and folded her arms, interested to see if he was right.

‘Okay, forty-two, the ultimate question.  Correct?’

‘Correct.’  She nodded.

‘R2d2 is obvious, just have to remember where the upper and lower case is.  Order 66, nasty that, lot of good jedi met their end.’  She chuckled as he offered her a blueberry which she refused.  ‘Nine, members of the fellowship?  Or your favourite doctor?’

‘First one.’  She grinned.  ‘Keep going, you’re on a roll.’

‘Okay, this one I was stuck on.  Nora?  Or is it initials for something?’

‘Lead female character in Pete’s Dragon.’

‘Dammit, of course.’  He walked a small circle before coming back to face her.  ‘3791; rings of power.  Three for the elves, seven for the dwarves, nine for the men and one to rule them all.’

‘You’re impressing me, Stark.’

‘221B.  Baker street.  Easy.  And ohana means family.  Nobody gets left behind.’

‘Or forgotten.’  She finished.  ‘And?’

‘And a one.’  He pulled a face.  ‘That wasn’t just a random number to make it up to thirty characters?’

‘Oh, Tony, you let me down.’  She said as she hopped off her chair and picked up her bag.

‘You going to tell me?’  He asked as she hit a few keys before turning back to him.

‘I will, but only because you impressed me so much working it out.’  She leant in and kissed his cheek.  ‘There can be only one.’  She murmured against his skin and jumped when he yelled; ‘Dammit!  Highlander!  Seriously?’

‘You were so close.’  She grinned as she went for the door.

‘I swear if you weren’t so attached to that super soldier you’d be my ideal date.’

‘We have enough nerd nights as it is.’  She reminded him.  ‘And if we tried dating I’d probably murder you in your sleep.’

‘I’m not that bad.’  He complained.

‘That’s not what Pepper says at girls night!’  She called back.

 

Bucky had showered and thrown on fresh blue jeans and a white t-shirt.  He hoped he looked good; freshly shaven and wearing the cologne Amelia had bought him for his birthday, he hadn’t wanted to overdress and give something away but equally he wanted her to…what, exactly?  She loved him, he didn’t need to impress her, but he still wanted to.  Wanted her to know he could polish up nicely for her.  She loved him even in sweats, but he thought this deserved something of an effort.  He spotted Amelia across the lobby, she was wearing the red dress he loved so much and he smiled as she waved, her phone pressed to her ear.

‘I promise I will let you know what he says as soon as I can!’  She said rapidly, knowing Nat had her on speaker so Wanda could hear too.  ‘He’s here now.  I have to go!’  She hung up before they could start picking at her with more questions and smiled as Bucky reached her, leaning in and kissing her softly.

‘How are you doing, sweetheart?’  He asked as his arm automatically wrapped around her.

‘Better than yesterday.  How were the fireworks?’

‘Not as beautiful as you.’  He started them walking towards the exit.

‘I watched from Nat’s balcony.’  She explained.

‘We could have done that together.  From our balcony, I mean.’

‘But it was Steve’s birthday and as he’s your bestie you stuck it out with him.’  She squeezed him to her.

‘He appreciated it.’  Bucky smiled.

Angelo welcomed them to the restaurant, he was always pleased to see them and they had become regulars, even allowing them a large tab which they paid off monthly with a substantial tip, and as always, when they were seated, he brought them a single rose in a stem glass as though to help with the romantic atmosphere, not that they needed it.  They still sat in the same seats they had the first time they came here together and laughed just as much.  Amelia wanted to wait until after they had eaten to tell him, she wasn’t sure why, but it seemed the right thing to do, at least let him enjoy his meal before she broke it to him.  She picked at her food, having chosen something simple and eating as much as she could before giving up, both mild nausea and nerves shaking her.  Finally Angelo cleared their plates and she kept her hands in her lap even once they were alone again and she noted Bucky checked his pockets, possibly wanting to clear their tab as it was the beginning of a new month.

‘So, I kind of wanted us to have lunch so we could talk.  About something.’  She said as he frowned.

‘Sure, darlin’, what’s up?’  He asked halfheartedly as his heart sank.  Where the hell was his wallet?  He had it when he was in the meeting, then he got showered and changed and…it was in his other pants.  Shit!

‘The girls and I, we realised something yesterday, and it’s kind of big…are you okay?’  She frowned at his confused expression.

‘Forgot my wallet.  No big deal, really.’  He leant on the table with his elbows giving her his full attention.  He was annoyed at himself for forgetting but he would do it later, he would make sure of it.

‘I can settle the tab this month.’  She reminded him they took it in turns.

‘It’s all good.  You were saying?’

‘Oh, yeah.’  She sort of half laughed.  ‘Well, something’s happened, and it’s rather unexpected, but I think it’s a good thing.’  Her voice was almost questioning, as though she wasn’t sure and that made him frown.

‘Is everything okay, doll?’

‘Yeah, I think so, but, it turns out that blocked tubes are no match for super soldier sperm and the healing serum.’

He stared at her for a moment and swallowed, finally only able to say; ‘What?’

‘Turns out I’m pregnant.’  She said quietly, unsure how he was taking the news.

She was…they were going to have a baby?  Holy shit!  This was amazing, this was the best news he had ever had, this was…he had to propose, now.  He needed that ring.  Without saying another word he got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant, pulling his phone from his pocket as he reached the door and calling up Steve’s number.

‘What…just…happened?’  Amelia murmured to herself as she saw Bucky disappear out of sight in front of the building.  Before she could even begin to get her head around it her phone in her bag beeped her message tone and she pulled it out, seeing Nat’s number and just one word;  Well?

She unlocked the phone and called Nat’s number, her heart sinking as what had happened took hold.

‘What did he say?’  Nat asked rapidly as soon as she answered.

‘Nothing.’  Amelia said simply, amazed by how empty her voice sounded.

‘Nothing, what do you mean nothing?’  Wanda’s voice came next.

‘I mean he got up and he walked out.  Never said a thing.’

‘He did…why that…’  A torrent of Russian curse words followed as Wanda evidently took the phone from the furious Nat.

‘You mean he left you there?’  Wanda asked.

‘Yep.  Still sitting at the table like nobby-no-mates.  Just a second.’  She waved Angelo over and handed him her credit card.  ‘Angelo, can I settle up our tab, please?’  He took it and bustled off to the counter.  ‘Wanda, what do I do?’  She asked in desperation.

‘She wants to know what to do.’  Wanda said to Nat and she snatched her phone back.

‘I’ll tell you what you do, you walk out of that restaurant with your head held high, you go around the corner and walk until you find that little deli we went to the first time we met.  You wait there, we’ll pick you up, and if I see James Buchanan Barnes on the way so help him I will…’

‘We’ll see you real soon.’  Wanda’s voice came back on the line then hung up.

Walk to the deli.  She could do that now.  It wasn’t far and she wasn’t likely to bump into anyone she knew, she hoped.  She got up, headed to the counter to add her tip and collect her card, then thanked Angelo for their food, all the while her stomach churning enough to make her wish she hadn’t eaten at all.

 

Bucky ran down the sidewalk as he called Steve, knowing he was on The Avengers floor, and the second he picked up he spoke.

‘Punk, I left my wallet in my black jeans, you have to get it.  Now!’

‘You’re a forgetful son of a bitch, I swear.’  Steve laughed.  ‘How far did you get?  Down on one knee?’

‘Shut up, jerk!  Just hurry!’  Bucky snapped, in no mood for Steve’s teasing, and that concerned his friend.

‘What happened?’  Steve asked as he rushed to Amelia and Bucky’s room, letting himself in and searching for Bucky’s jeans, which he thankfully had left on the bed.

‘She just told me she’s pregnant!’  Bucky sputtered.

‘Holy shit!’

‘That’s what I thought!’  Bucky ran his hand into his hair.

‘That’s…amazing!  What did you say to her?’

‘What did I what?’  Bucky said as he began to realise what he had done.

‘What did you say?’

‘I didn’t say anything.’

‘You didn’t say anything?’  Steve repeated as he palmed the wallet and headed back out the door.  ‘So what did you do?  Just leave her sitting in Angelo’s?’

‘Uh…kinda.’  Bucky said hesitantly as he turned back towards the restaurant.

‘You, my friend, are an asshole, as Sigyn would say.  Get your butt back in there now!  I’ll bring the wallet!’

‘Right!’  Bucky said and hung up, running back down the street.  What the hell had he been thinking?  She needed some kind of response!  He got in the door in time to see a waitress clearing the rest of their table, no sign of Amelia there or at the counter.  He spotted Angelo among the tables and went straight to him.

‘Hey, Angelo, is Amelia in the bathroom?’

‘She left, about two minutes after you did.’  The old man said in confusion.  It was unlike them to leave separately.

‘Damn.  Thanks.’  He headed back to the door and pulled his phone back out, calling Steve again.  ‘She’s gone.’

‘What did you expect?  Her to sit there and wait for you to pull your head out of your ass?  Ask FRIDAY to locate her Stark Phone.’

‘Right.’  Bucky hung up and did as Steve suggested, standing out in the street and asking the interface to locate her.

‘Sorry, Tin Man, Amelia has turned off the tracker in her phone.’

‘I didn’t think that was possible.’  He groaned as he saw Steve coming towards him.

‘It’s not meant to be.’  The AI replied.

‘Great, can you ask Tony to try reenable it for me?’

‘Sure thing.’

He shoved the phone back in his pocket and sighed as he rubbed his hand over his jaw.

‘You’re a fucking idiot.’  Steve said as he slapped the wallet against his chest.

‘Yeah, yeah.  I know.’

‘Any luck with FRIDAY?’

‘You know Amelia.’

‘She shut off the tracker.’  Steve said knowingly.

‘I asked FRIDAY to see if Tony can reenable it.  If anyone can, he can.’

‘If she didn’t lock him out too.  Girl’s a genius, remember.’  Steve said.  ‘She didn’t pass you on the street?’

‘I don’t think so.’  He turned a circle and couldn’t see a sign of her, and in that red dress he thought he should be able to.

‘You lost your girl.  Literally.’

‘Shit.’

‘You can say that again.’

 

Nat and Wanda picked Amelia up in one of the unmarked SHIELD SUV’s at the deli and drove away without a word.  It was only when they reached the interstate that Nat spoke, asking exactly what happened.  Amelia explained it all emotionlessly, her voice empty, as though she couldn’t quite process it, and only when they pulled up into the grounds of the compound that she realised where they were.

‘What are we doing here?’  She asked as they got out and headed towards the door.

‘You have clothes here, everything you might need.  You can pack some things and go wherever you want to, if you need some time away.  And it will give me a chance to hunt that bastard down and…’

‘Natasha!’  Wanda said harshly as they went up the stairs.  ‘Just to give you some thinking space.’

‘That’d be good.’  Amelia said quietly.

They walked in silence to her room and she looked around, Bucky’s denim jacket still hanging on the back of the desk chair, and it smelled of his cologne.  That did it.  That broke the dam she had tried to build around herself at what was happening, and she dropped to her knees as a sob choked her.

‘Oh, Milly.’  Nat dropped down and wrapped her arms around her.  ‘He’s an idiot, if he can’t see what he’s losing, and I will personally make him pay for this.’

Amelia shook her head.  ‘No, Nat, it’s okay.  He wasn’t expecting this.  I can’t blame him for being mad.  I can’t.’

‘You can blame him for being insensitive.’  Wanda added where she leant on the door frame.  ‘That was a dick move.’

Amelia sniffed a laugh at the uncharacteristic comment from Wanda.  ‘It was, wasn’t it?’

‘It really was.’  Nat wiped at her cheek.

Amelia swallowed, forcing back the tears she knew would soon engulf her again.  ‘Can we go somewhere else?  I don’t want to be here.’  She looked around the room at all the little things that made it their room, that made it belong to both of them.

‘Get a few things.  Sleepover in my room.’  Nat said as they got to their feet.  ‘We can figure out where you want to be later.’

‘Sounds good.’  Amelia gave her a watery smile, her mind already whirring as to what she might do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR FUCKS SAKE, BUCKY!!!!!!!


	54. Epilogue 1 continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries to fix his own stupid mistake...

‘She’s at the compound.’  Tony showed the security footage FRIDAY had just patched through.  ‘Team Nat to the rescue.’

‘If Nat knows, your ass is grass.’  Steve said and Tony gave him a sideways glance.

‘Just what did you say that she wouldn't even come back to The Tower with you?’

Steve and Bucky shared a look and Steve gave him raised eyebrows, encouraging him to try talk his way out of this one.

‘I did something stupid.’

‘Oh God, what?’

‘I, um, well…’

‘He walked out of the restaurant and left her there without a word.’  Steve said.

‘I did it with good intentions!’  Bucky said defensively.

‘Whoa, you walked out on her without saying why?  What the hell drove you to do a stupid ass thing like that!’  Tony said angrily.

‘I forgot my wallet!’

‘So say; “I’ll be right back, I forgot my wallet!”  Don’t just walk out!’

‘I left the ring in it!’  Bucky yelled.  ‘I was going to propose!’

Tony went quiet for a second then said; ‘Oohhhhh.  But you still just left her there!’

‘I know, I’m an idiot!’  Bucky threw his hands up.  ‘And now the girls have whisked her off and she probably won’t ever speak to me again, let alone marry me!’

‘You need to suck up to her.  Seriously.’  Steve said.  ‘Get your ass out to the compound and fix this.’

‘Yeah, fix this.’  Tony poked him in the arm.  ‘She’s far too good for you and you just proved that.’

‘Take my bike.’  Steve shoved the keys into his hand.  ‘And don’t forget your wallet this time.’

‘I won’t.’  He sighed.  ‘Wish me luck.’

‘You need more than luck.’  Tony called after him as he left.  ‘You need a fucking miracle!’  He turned back to Steve as soon as the lab door closed.  ‘Nat’ll kill him.’

‘Make sure the security feed is up and running, just in case we need evidence on who deals the fatal blow.’  Steve only half joked.

 

Nat was seated on the bed with Amelia’s head in her lap, stroking her hair.  They had put a movie on but no one was really watching it.  Amelia was thinking, Nat was being creative in the ways she could think of getting revenge on Bucky, and Wanda was pondering just what would make Bucky panic like that.  There had to be something they missed.  Sometimes his emotions were so great she couldn’t help but pick up on them.  He loved Amelia deeply, this wasn’t like him at all.

‘I thought about what I’d do, if Bucky and I ever broke up.’  Amelia said quietly and Wanda paused the movie.  ‘I mean, before now.  Just in case.  Contingency plan, and all that.’

‘And what’s that?’  Nat asked, looking up at Wanda worriedly.

‘Well, I can do my job remotely from anywhere, it doesn’t have to be from The Tower.  It’s more important Bucky is onsite than me, so I can be shipped off anywhere.’  She sat up and gave Nat a serious look, her voice high and tight.  ‘I just wasn’t expecting this to be the reason we broke up, if we ever did.’

‘He’s a fool.’  Wanda said, as she had for the last hour, repeatedly.

‘And what about the baby?’

‘You were right.’  Amelia shrugged.  ‘It is a miracle.  I never thought I’d get this chance.  I’ll have papers drawn up relieving Bucky of any responsibility.’

Nat gave her a sad look.  ‘If you go, I’ll miss you.’

‘I’ll miss you too, every one of you, but I have to go.  It won’t be fair on anyone to cause awkwardness just because I’m there.’

‘You shouldn’t have to leave.’

‘Who’s leaving?’  Clint’s voice made them all turn to the door.  He had been home for the holiday and was obviously back.

‘Me.’  Amelia raised her hand.  ‘No idea when, just soon.  Ish.’

‘Yeah, I’m going to need the whole story.’  He came in and closed the door behind him, getting on the opposite bottom corner of the bed to Wanda.

Amelia looked at Nat.  ‘Would you?’

‘Sure, sweetie.’  She smiled sadly and turned to Clint.  ‘Milly is pregnant and when she told Bucky he walked out on her.’

‘He…what?’  Clint said as anger rose in him.  ‘He left you?’

‘Sitting in a restaurant.’  Wanda added.

‘What a fucking douchebag!’

‘We know.’  Nat said as Amelia fought her emotions to ask Clint not to call Bucky names.  She still loved him, after all.

‘Okay, so what are we doing for revenge?  Because leaving is a lousy plan.’

‘No revenge.’  Amelia said firmly.  ‘It’s not his fault.  We didn’t think I could even get pregnant but here we are.  I’m going to ask to be reposted and work from somewhere else, and make sure he knows I don’t expect anything from him when it comes to the baby.’

‘You’re not just leaving, you’re running.’  Clint pointed his finger at her.  ‘That’s not you, Amelia, that’s panic talking, fight or flight.’

‘If I stay it could hurt the entire team.’  She said slowly.  ‘The Avengers are a million times more important than me.’

‘That’s not true.’

‘It is.’  She insisted.  ‘It’s going to take a while to arrange, maybe a few weeks, but it’ll give me time to get the paperwork drawn up with a lawyer, do it properly.  Then I can get out of his hair for good.’  Just saying the last words broke something inside her, as though the reality came crashing down on her and her eyes filled up again.  Clint was off the bed and pulling her into a hug before the first tear even fell, sitting beside her and cradling her head to his chest as he shushed her.

‘A motorcycle has just pulled into the compound, Ms Romanov.’  FRIDAY’s voice came through the speakers and Nat shared a look with Wanda.

‘Who’s riding it?’  She asked.

‘Tin Man.  Sergeant Barnes.’

‘I’m going to kill him.’  Nat jumped to her feet but Wanda got up and put herself between her and the door.

‘Just make his life hell.  He’ll suffer more.’

‘He’ll suffer either way.’  Nat went for the door, throwing it open and slamming it behind her.

Bucky was hardly across the lobby when Nat came out of nowhere, kicking him in the ribs hard enough to stagger him back.  ‘What the fuck, Nat!’  He yelled, blocking her next blows easily.

‘What were you thinking?’  She lunged for him again as he ducked under and around the stairs, trying to put some distance between them.

‘I wasn’t thinking, if you’ll stop trying to kick the shit out of me I’ll explain it!’

‘There is not a single excuse you could use that would stop me doing that!’  She growled at him as she stalked towards him.

‘There’s just one, and it’s the only one I need.’

‘Being an ass doesn’t count!’  She swung at him but he grabbed her arm and turned her, pinning her face first against the window.

‘Give me one minute to explain, Natalia.  If you’re still not satisfied you can kick me all you like.’  He asked as she tried to push him off.

‘Fine.  Clock’s ticking.’

He stepped back, letting her go when he was at arms length, then taking out his wallet.  ‘I should have said something, I should have opened my goddam mouth, but you know why I didn’t?  Because I forgot this.’  He held up the ring.  ‘I was so shocked when she told me that all I could think of was I had to get the ring and propose immediately, I had to ask her to marry me, because I’ve been trying for weeks, and not one thing gave me the kick in the ass I needed like hearing her tell me we’re going to have a baby.’

‘You.  Stupid.  Fuck!’  Nat stepped close and slapped him for every word she said.  ‘You get up to my room and you fix this, now!  She’s talking about leaving New York, having you sign over all rights to the kid so you’re off the hook and things aren’t awkward for everyone else!  She’s devastated and terrified and all because you turned into a fucking mute when she told you the biggest news you will ever hear in your life!’

‘She’s what?’  He asked in horror.

‘She’s got it all worked out.  She loves you so much she would leave rather than have you put in an awkward position that you created!  Get up there, now!’  She shoved him as hard as she could.

‘What if she won’t talk to me, what if she won’t see me?’  He asked in desperation.  He had no idea this would be her reaction, that she could even consider leaving, all the friends she had made, her job, just so things would be easier for him.

‘She’ll see you alright.  Stay quiet and follow me.’  Nat marched up the stairs and he followed, even as his heart hurt from what he had put her through.

‘He’s gone.’  Nat said as she came back into the room.  ‘He said he brought you some things you can’t live without and put them in your room.  Will you come see if he missed anything?’

Amelia looked up at her from where she sat on the edge of the bed with Wanda on one side of her and Clint on the other, Clint's arm still around her protectively.  Her tears had dried up again but they didn’t seem like they would be far away.

‘You let him leave?’  Clint asked in disbelief.

‘I sent him with a few bruises he won’t forget in a hurry.’  Nat shrugged.  ‘Come on, Milly, let’s get this over with.’

She sighed and got to her feet, knowing she couldn't put it off forever, and maybe it was better this way, just pack her things and go, somewhere, anywhere.  She had plenty of vacation days she could take and now she had the ability to do so, if she wanted to.  ‘What if he’s forgotten something I need?’  She asked quietly.

‘I’ll get it for you.’  Nat promised, leading her down the hallway after indicating to Clint and Wanda that they should follow.

‘Thanks.’  She replied, unable to comprehend just how much she would miss everyone, would miss how much her life had changed.  This was why she had kept her distance when in deep cover.  Emotional ties hurt so much when they were broken.

‘Don’t mention it.’  Nat said as she reached the door.  ‘Just one thing, before you go in.  Listen.’  She smiled and pushed the door open.

Amelia looked at her, not understanding, until she turned to face the room, and found Bucky in the middle of the floor on one knee, holding up a small ring.  Her breath caught in her throat and he gave her the small lopsided smile she had fallen in love with.  She did the only thing she could think of.  She reached out and slammed the door closed, and with a quick; ‘Nope!’  She turned and bolted.

‘Milly!’  Nat yelled as she shoved the door open again.  ‘You’d better go after her!’

‘Shit.’  Bucky was on his feet and shoving the ring in his pocket in seconds, running out the door as Nat pointed down the hallway in the direction she had gone.

‘Was that what I thought it was?’  Clint asked Nat as Bucky disappeared from view through the fire door at the end of the hallway.

‘Amelia, wait!’  Bucky called as she ran down the fire escape and onto the ground, running across the grass towards the garage where she hoped she could take a car, anything.  He spotted her easily and leapt over the edge, bypassing the stairs all together and setting off after her.

‘Go away!’  She shouted over her shoulder, knowing she had no hope of outrunning someone who could outrun a car doing forty.

‘Not until you listen to me.’  He caught up with her easily and grabbed her forearm, turning her to him, making her stop.

‘Listen to what?  That all of a sudden you want to marry me, just because I’m having a baby?  No!  You don’t get to come here and do that, you don’t get to walk out on me and make me feel worthless then come here and decide maybe it’s okay, maybe you could put up with with me.  It doesn’t work like that!’  She was crying again now, trying to break free of the hold he had on her arm but he wouldn’t let her go, not now, not ever.

‘No, it doesn’t work like that, and I’m so sorry, sweetheart.  I should have said something but all I could think of was getting this, of giving it to you.’  He pulled the ring out of his pocket again and held it towards her.  ‘I bought this weeks ago, I just didn’t know how to ask you.  I was going to ask you last night and you got sick, then I was going to ask you at lunch and I forgot my wallet which was where I’d stashed it.  When you told me about the baby I knew it had to be today, I knew I had to ask you, but without the ring…’

‘You’re an idiot.’  She interrupted him as what he said sank in.  He was so full of regret and panic, it sounded just like the kind of thing he would do, expect her just to stay where she was while he got the one missing piece he considered important to their puzzle.

‘So people keep telling me.’

‘I’m going to teach this baby to call you an idiot.’

‘I’ve been called worse.’  He said hopefully.

‘I’m going to call you an idiot every day for the rest of our lives.’

He opened his mouth to reply and realised what she said.  ‘Is that, yes?’

‘You don’t need a ring to ask me anything.  But if you don’t ask, I won’t answer.’  She swallowed, hoping she was doing the right thing, her broken heart slowly rebuilding with hope.

‘Right!’  He said quickly and got down on one knee again, his hand slipping down her arm to hold her fingers gently.  ‘Marry me, sweetheart?  You already made me the happiest man alive and it turns out you can make me happier still.  Please?  Make me a happy idiot?’

‘I should kick your arse for this.’  She said.  ‘But I won’t.’

‘And?’  He prompted, his eyes pleading.

‘And yes, I’ll marry you, you happy idiot.’

He was off his feet and lifting her into his arms before she even finished the sentence, kissing her firmly as happy tears mingled with her angry ones.  ‘I promise never to make you regret this.’

‘If you do I know a couple of people who are queuing up to beat you senseless for me.’  She nodded towards their friends where they were watching from the fire escape, Clint’s applause echoing loudly across the open area.

‘Now that’s a threat.’  He grinned as he lowered her to the ground and slipped the ring onto her finger.  ‘Can we call Steve?  Punk’s been in on it since the beginning.’

‘You probably should.’  She smiled, not surprised in the slightest.

Bucky brought up Steve’s number and put him on speaker, holding the phone between them.

‘Did you find her?’  Was Steve’s immediate response.

‘She said yes!’

‘You lucky son of a bitch!’  Steve laughed and they heard Tony in the background yell; ‘Language!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part of this epilogue! Coming......now!


	55. Epilogue 1 continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summing up, happy endings, and all the good stuff after traumatising you all so!

Later that night they lay in bed together, everyone else having gone back to The Tower, effectively leaving them alone at the compound, discussing and making plans.

‘So a small wedding?’  Bucky repeated.  ‘Just us and the team?’

‘And Angelo.’  She reminded him.

‘Yeah, he has to come.’  His fingers traced up and down her back absently, just enjoying the feel of her beside him.  ‘Who do you want to walk you down the aisle?’

‘I don’t know.’  She wrinkled her nose.  ‘Maybe Tony?’

‘You’d better ask him last minute, because he’ll be unbearable once you do.’

She chuckled.  ‘He’s not that bad, and you don’t have to work with him every day.  Steve is obviously best man.  Nat and Wanda my attendants.’

‘How quick do you think we could pull this together?’  He asked.

‘You’re in a hurry?’

He grinned.  ‘Hell yes, I want you to be my wife.’

‘So let’s go get it done at city hall and have a party at a later date.  Take Steve and Nat as witnesses, job done.’

He looked at her in surprise.  ‘You don’t want the whole white wedding, darlin’?’

She shook her head.  ‘I want Bucky Barnes as my husband.  And I think the white might be a bit bad taste, given the circumstances.’

‘No one else has to know you’re pregnant yet.  Any idea how far long you are?’

‘The test said nine weeks.’

‘That’s two months.’  He said in surprise.  ‘We have to start planning things.’

‘I figured we could ask Sigyn and Loki for some advice, about being prepared.’

‘Not a bad idea.’  He nodded.  ‘How do you feel about getting married this Friday?’

‘That soon?’

‘Sure.  Ask Pepper to organise a party for us, we order the cake so no one gets suspicious, then we just show up and announce it.  Like you said, job done.’

‘You’re on.’  She grinned, leaning up and kissing him solidly.

 

Nat ordered the cake and the guest list grew slightly, extending to Wanda and Tony.  Pepper was in on the secret but stayed at The Tower to organise the last minute party.  The days before were spent trying to find rings, Bucky would wear his on his right hand, and together they chose outfits out of what they already owned, Amelia picking for Bucky a light grey suit, no tie and a white shirt, him suggesting she wear one of her floral dresses, agreeing on a black and white pattern in a forties style which Bucky loved her in.  Steve’s suit was just a shade darker than Bucky’s, Tony went for blue pin stripe with matching tie and white shirt.  Nat chose a simple purple shift dress, Wanda a pale blue fit and flare.  They were married by lunchtime and celebrated with burgers at a small diner nearby, despite Tony wanting to treat them to a meal at an exclusive restaurant.  Besides the obvious the most amusing part of it all was Tony finding out she was pregnant and  yelling; ‘I knew it!’  At the top of his voice, then admitting he didn’t know it but was pleased for them, and that he was going to have to start an Avengers creche.

Everyone was pleased for them, if a little surprised they had snuck off to do the deed, and when the pregnancy was officially announced some weeks later, Sigyn and Loki were full of advice for the pregnancy while Clint and Scott were able to offer advice for the later stages.

On more than one occasion Bucky found himself in the computer lab, not really doing anything of merit, but just watching his wife in awe, wondering how he had got so lucky.  Considering how he had spent the last seventy years she had turned his life on its head in less than one.  He smiled as she bantered with Tony, punching him in the arm for something he said before turning and winking at him, and he blew her a kiss back which she always pretended to catch and cram down between her breasts which made him laugh.

Steve was beside himself with excitement at the prospect of being an uncle, turning up with random baby items he happened to have seen.  There was a pool running among the team, especially after Sigyn gave birth to twin boys, as to what sex the little Barnes Baby might be, and when Bucky and Amelia found out they didn’t tell anyone, they kept it a secret right up until after the birth.

‘Georgia Karina Barnes.’  Bucky said quietly as he placed the tiny baby girl in Steve’s arms in the special care unit at a local hospital.  Amelia had gone into labour early and delivered six weeks sooner than they planned.

‘Named for your dad and her mom, right?’  Steve asked as he looked at the tiny baby in his arms, a feeding tube coming out of her nose, but she looked up at him with dark eyes as though she already knew who he was.

‘That’s right.’  Bucky nodded.  ‘Probably going to call her Georgie though.  Or so Amelia tells me.’

‘You always do as you’re told.’  Steve commented as he glanced up at him.  He had never seen Bucky so happy and contented and it made him pause.  ‘I’m proud of you, Buck.’

‘Don’t be proud of me, be proud of Amelia.  What she went through to get her here, she’s a hero, not me.’

‘Make sure you tell her that.’

‘I do, every damn day.’

‘Good.’  Steve turned back to the baby in his arms.  ‘She’s gonna be a heartbreaker, pal.’

‘She’s not going to be allowed a boyfriend until she’s thirty.’  Bucky assured him.  ‘And if anyone comes sniffing around before then I’ll set her Uncle Stevie on them.’

‘Don’t you think that’s a little harsh?’

‘Do you even remember what I was like in my teens?’

‘Good point.’  Steve glanced back at him.  ‘You don’t let her leave The Tower.  Not once.  And you keep Loki’s boys away from her too.’

‘Shit, I hadn’t even thought of them.’  Bucky laughed.  ‘I’m going to have my hands full, aren’t I?’

‘You’re already outnumbered.’  Steve reminded him.  ‘How’s Amelia doing?’

‘Better.  Thanks to the serum she’s healing faster than they thought, given how much blood she lost, but you know how she is, she’s got the bravest face of anyone I know.  She’s smiling and joking, you wouldn’t even know she nearly died.’

‘You said she just lost some blood.’

‘Still too much for my liking.’  Bucky shook his head at the memory.  ‘When the love of your life drops into early labour and the staff start panicking for transfusions you kinda think the worst.’

‘But she’s okay, and you’re still an over-exaggerating punk.’  Steve laughed and it made Georgie jump.  ‘I’m sorry, pumpkin.’  He said quietly as she settled back down.  ‘Any idea when they’ll be out?’

‘Couple of days, see if she, Georgie, puts her weight back on.  Amelia is seriously getting stir crazy already, she won’t last out at this rate.’

‘She’s been here less than forty-eight hours.’

‘She doesn’t like being stuck indoors, now she can get out again.’  Bucky shrugged, taking out his phone and snapping a few pictures of his daughter with his best friend.  ‘But we think when we do we’re going to head to the compound for a few days to try find a routine before we come back to The Tower.’

‘You mind some company?’  Steve asked, not wanting to play third, or in this case fourth, wheel.

‘Any time you want, punk, any time at all.’  Bucky replied, resting his hand on his shoulder.  He could think of nothing better than leaving the hospital and getting on with their new lives, him, Amelia, Georgia and even Steve.  As much as everyone else was a good friend Steve had always been there for him, had been there for Amelia too, and that made him family, and to Bucky there was nothing more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was it, the last, for now, complete chapter! This is another of those ones where I could easily have continued it in great depth! So, if you want to hear not only the wedding and after party, but the birth, and anything else in between, just let me know and I'll add more epilogues as I write them!
> 
> Loki and Sigyn part two is on its way, obviously I will post as soon as I can but I also have to spend my time writing my own novels which are available on Amazon, but this adventure is set when the boys are 14 months old and Sigyn is taking them to Asgard to meet Odin. Of course things won't go smoothly, very badly in fact, but we all know I love a happy ending! There will also no doubt be more Loki and Sigyn epilogues/flashbacks as I think of them, but if anyone has any requests leave me a comment!
> 
> Thanks you's, let's see; Deni for being my sounding board on everything I write! Sweet Sigyn, your comments brighten my day so much and I am so grateful! And lastly Rhiannon, the 12 year old who loves my writing but has never had a story of mine she can really read safely! This is it, kiddo! Up to this chapter anyway...after this, no telling what might happen!
> 
>  
> 
> ADDITIONAL AUTHORS NOTE!
> 
> Guys! I really should have done this sooner! I worked out Amelia's date, if she had Georgie six weeks early. Guess when she would have had her! Flipping Christmas! So we now need a proper epilogue of poor Amelia having her second Christmas with Bucky not quite turning out the way they planned it!!!!!!!!!


	56. Epilogue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's April Fool's Day, and the team have something special lined up for Tony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here is another epilogue I have been working on, between writing my seventh novel, writing the next story in the series, real life interruptions, illness and a good many other ideas invading my brain!
> 
> Keep an eye out here as Friday is BUCKY'S 100th BIRTHDAY! So I've put together a little epilogue of how he and Amelia spend the day/evening and I'll post it on his big day!
> 
> This is mostly unedited, I've looked at it so many times I'm not sure I can see the woods for the trees any more, so please bear with any typos and errors. I will pick them up eventually and edit them!
> 
> For now, go see what that little so and so Steve Rogers has planned for Tony...

‘He isn’t going to fall for it.’  Clint shook his head, looking at the rest of the team around the table.

‘I bet he will.’  Amelia leant back in her seat.  ‘He’s so distracted with this research he hasn’t even noticed us all plotting this for weeks.’

‘She has a point.’  Steve reminded them it had been almost a month since he first made the suggestion and so much planning had gone into it.  Now it was the thirty-first of March and tomorrow was go day.

‘She does, but why do I have to be Natasha?’  Clint asked and Nat punched him in the arm where she sat beside him.

‘You know why.’  Steve replied.  ‘You know her almost as well as you know yourself and you will be able to mimic her mannerisms perfectly.’

‘It would be so much easier if you would just allow me to coat us all in illusion.’  Loki argued, as he had for the last month.

‘That’s not as fun as this way.’  Steve insisted and Loki shrugged dismissively.  He had offered, and it would have been more accurate, but Steve and the rest of the team had convinced him that this way would be more fun and as the God of Mischief he should be able to appreciate it.

‘And your power does leave a small trace of an energy signature.’  Amelia pointed out.  ‘If you used enough it could be a giveaway something is going on.’

‘Very well.’  Loki had been chosen to change identities with Thor, as they knew one another best, just as Clint had with Nat, and Steve with Bucky.  Sigyn had been left out as she wasn’t on active duty due to being pregnant, and as Amelia was based in New York there was no reason for her to be sent on a mission to have it include her.  Bruce was currently in Korea, which left the six of them.  Tony was in Miami but would be back here, at the compound later that night, so it would be feasible the team could be sent on a mission without him.

‘You know what you have to do?’  Steve looked at Amelia who nodded.

‘When we know he’s back at The Tower we’ll give him an hour to settle in then I’ll go get him and bring him to the conference room.  Tell him there’s been an emergency and the medical teams are stumped so it’s down to us to try find an answer.’

‘And you have all the data you need falsified?’  Clint checked.

‘Of course she has.’  Nat punched him again.  ‘Right, Milly?’

‘It’s been falsified for weeks, hidden away on my laptop.’

‘Tony has your password.’  Clint again.

‘To unlock it.  Not everything on there is immediately accessible.’

‘Or easily.’  Nat backed her up.  They had a bit of a hobby, the two of them, where Amelia would write something and code it, it was up to Nat to try and unlock it.  Meeting Amelia had raised the bar of computing on the team and Nat, while beyond competent herself, was willing to learn more.  Having said that, some of the things Amelia seemed to find natural even Nat couldn’t work out.  ‘Trust me, I’ve tried, and if I can’t get into it even Stark with his evil little button of knowledge can’t.’

Amelia gave her a grateful smile.  Clint didn’t actually doubt Amelia’s abilities, she had proven herself to the team time and again, and had a reputation in the intelligence community that could make her a target, if her details ever got out, that anyone would be proud of.  What Clint was concerned about was that Tony would bust them before they even got started.

‘Are we all in?’  Steve asked in a tone with finality about it.

‘I’m in.’  Bucky shrugged, thinking it was a hilarious yet non harmful prank and that Stark, being as distracted as he was at the moment, was the perfect victim.

Everyone else agreed and Amelia couldn’t help but smirk.  She owed Tony for all the teasing he had been doing since Bucky’s birthday.

 

At eight minutes past two in the morning Amelia was woken by FRIDAY, letting her know Tony was asleep on the couch in the computer lab.  By half past two she had woken all the team and the plan was go.  They were all getting dressed and would meet her and Tony in the conference room.  Wanting to remain authentic to the plan of this being an emergency Amelia stayed in her pyjamas, throwing on sneakers and heading up to the lab.  Putting her laptop on her desk she plugged it in and ran her files that would back up their story before going through to the break room where Tony was passed out face down on the black couch, one arm above his head as he snored softly.  She bit her bottom lip, taking a second to compose herself before rushing into the room and shaking him by the shoulder.

‘Tony!  Wake up!’  She said urgently and he stirred with a small groan.

‘I’m jus’ restin’ m’eyes.’  He grumbled as he focused on her.  ‘What’s happening, Angel?’

‘Some monumental fuck up.’  She pulled on his shirt.  ‘The mission went okay, but they triggered something in the lab, and things are, well, weird.’

‘Weird is normal here, little science sis.’  He yawned as he pulled himself into a sitting position.  ‘What kind of weird are we dealing with?’

‘New weird.’  She shook her head before heading to the door.  ‘You have to come up to the conference room.  It’s just…weird.’

Tony frowned.  Not a lot fazed Amelia, at least not if it didn’t concern the team’s wellbeing, one super soldier in particular, but she seemed on edge, and was still in her pyjamas.  ‘Okay, kid, stay calm, why don’t you tell me on the way?’

‘Sure.’  He followed her out of the break room and she indicated to her laptop as they passed.  ‘The team said it was all good, I got all the data I could and started running it, and I went to bed to get a few hours sleep.  FRIDAY woke me up and it’s just a mess.’

‘What’s a mess?  You’re scaring me here.’

‘Everyone is okay, but after I went to bed they triggered whatever it is they triggered and…you kind of have to see it.’

‘Okay.’  He said uncertainly as he followed her as she hurried down the hallway towards the conference room.

‘Don’t say I didn’t warn you.’  She said as she opened the door.

Tony looked around; as far as he could see there wasn’t anything odd.  The team stood or sat around the table, Sigyn glanced at the doorway, her long t-shirt loose over her bump and sweats, before turning back to Thor before her and carrying on speaking.  ‘You guys are idiots.’  She said simply.

‘Not really idiots, love, more unlucky.’  The words were Loki’s but it was Thor who spoke them and Tony assumed he had been mistaken.

‘What happened, Cap?’  He turned to Steve but it was Bucky who answered.

‘If we knew that, Tony, we wouldn’t be having this meeting.’

Tony continued to frown so Clint, or rather Clint pretending to be Natasha, said; ‘Milly, didn’t you fill him in?’

Tony did a double take.  No one.  Absolutely no one, got to call Amelia Milly other than Nat.

‘I didn’t know how the fuck to start, Nat!’  She said in frustration.

Something clicked in Tony’s brain.  The way Thor stood unnaturally close to Sigyn, as Loki always did, that Loki stood some distance away, arms folded and serious.  Steve sat at the table, rubbing a hand over his jaw thoughtfully, while Bucky stood confidently, one hand on the back of Steve’s chair.  Nat sat in one of the chairs, leant all the way back with one foot rested on the edge of the table, while Clint sat forward, his arms folded on the tabletop.

‘Whoa, what?’

‘The old body switcheroo.’  Amelia looked at him as his eyes darted around.  ‘What the hell are we meant to do?  The medical team have discharged them as there’s nothing wrong, we just have to hope we can find something in the data on how to get them back.’

‘Wait, Cap?’  He pointed to Bucky who nodded, his face serious.  ‘Barnes?’  Steve waved his hand slightly.  ‘Nat and Clint?’

‘You got it.’  Nat replied.

‘Thor and Loki?’

Sigyn stalked around the table towards Stark and he had a moment to realise that pregnant women could be terrifying.  ‘Tony, please tell me you can fix this?  I can’t go to bed with Thor in Loki’s body, or Loki in Thor’s body!  And don’t even finish that sentence you’re about to say if you suggest I take both of them!’  She waved her finger at him.

‘Geez, okay, Cherry, I get it.  No brotherly love for you.’  He lowered her hand.  ‘Why don’t you go get some rest while I find out what the hell happened and Amelia and I will see what we can do?  It’ll all look better in the morning.’

‘How can it look better?’  She asked frustratedly as Thor, no, Loki in Thor’s body, as far as Tony was concerned, came over and took her hand.

‘Come on, petal, I’ll tuck you in and come back.’  Thor said, the words sounding wrong in his voice instead of Loki’s.

‘No, I’ll take myself to bed, you just work on whatever fuck up this is and fix it!’  She glared at Stark as she said the last.

‘We’ll do everything we can.’  Amelia said reassuringly and Sigyn patted her arm.

‘I know you will.’  She gave her a wink, her back to Tony, then left the conference room.  She was tired, being pregnant was harder work than she thought, and would be happy just to catch up on how the prank was doing in the morning.

‘Okay, someone start talking.’  Tony pulled out a chair and took a seat as Steve got to his feet and helped Amelia into a chair while Bucky had to physically stop himself from doing so.  They had discussed this, Steve was Bucky's best friend and Amelia's friend too, but when Steve pressed a small kiss to her hair he clenched his jaw, turning his attention to Tony, knowing he was supposed to be Steve.  Steve took his seat again and then Amelia’s hand, just as Bucky did whenever they were close enough.

‘We don't actually know what happened.’  He started, folding his arms to keep from touching Amelia himself.  ‘A trip wire as we left, maybe a delay to make sure we were all hit, but there was a blue flash of light and when it passed, this.’  He held his hands out in front of him. 

Amelia had been tapping on her Stark phone and flicked her wrist to create a floating display.  ‘Security footage.  Came in after I went to bed.’  She ran the video they had recorded a few days ago of them in a mocked up lab, a sudden flash that shut down the feed.  ‘The readings are being analysed as we speak but I've never seen anything like it...oh my God, Clint, please stop fiddling with your bra!’  Every head shot around to Nat.  She and Amelia had discussed this but not told anyone else about it so their surprise would be genuine.’

‘I can’t help it!’  She grabbed the wires of her bra and shifted them around.  ‘How the hell do you girls manage with these things?  It’s like being in a brace!’

‘Try going without.’  Amelia grimaced.

‘Oh, I’m going to.’

Clint seemed to realise he was meant to be Natasha and slapped her in the arm.  ‘Quit playing with them or I’ll tell Laura!’

Nat gave him an unimpressed look.  ‘I’m just getting a new sympathy for women’s underwear.’

‘Well, get your sympathy without your hands!’

Amelia was fighting so hard not to laugh and Bucky kicked the back of her chair, grateful that Tony’s attention was taken by Clint’s apparent boob grabbage.  ‘Anyway,’ he said, trying to get the plan back on track, ‘we need to shower and change.  Can you two make a start in the lab?’  Tony turned back around finally.

‘Sure.’

‘Like I said, I already have the data running.’  Amelia reminded him.  ‘But I have no idea what we’re going to find.’

‘Then let’s get to it, reconvene in the lab.’  Those who were seated got to their feet, Bucky again having to resist his instinct to help her out of her chair, but Steve did it so naturally it was weird to watch.

‘I’ll see you soon, sweetheart.’  Steve gave her a sideways smile.

‘I won’t be far.’  She said as she stepped back.

‘Hey.’  They turned as Tony spoke.

‘What?’  Amelia asked.

‘This is your chance to kiss Steve and not get any flack for it.  Just because Sigyn doesn’t want to indulge, maybe you should.’  Tony smirked.

Amelia sighed.  ‘Tony, it’s weird.’  She pointed to each super soldier with her thumbs.  ‘Either way, I’m kissing Steve!’

‘Shouldn’t matter.  You’re dating Bucky, even if he looks like that…unless Steve has a problem with it?’  He looked at Bucky who had managed to keep his annoyance down to just one or two nostril flares.

‘Why would I have a problem with it, just don’t do…anything else.’  Bucky said in a clipped tone.  ‘But I think we have more important things to worry about than who Amelia gets to kiss goodbye.’

‘Just kiss your man goodbye and we can get on with it.  I know you two can’t keep your hands to yourselves, let alone lips.’

Amelia gave him a small tight smile before turning back to Steve who had kept quiet throughout the entire exchange.  He had worried this might come up, and as bizarre as it was, he had watched Bucky kiss her often so he knew not to do anything out of character.  He cupped her cheek, making sure he used his right hand, and bowed his head before she could come up with an argument, and she had been trying to work one out, but it never came, as Steve’s lips caressed her, a firm but soft kiss that she couldn’t help but be impressed by despite her never having had any romantic feelings for him.

When they parted her cheeks were pink and she was glad she had left her hair down and rumpled, falling around her face easily.

‘I’ll come up as soon as I’m showered, darlin’.’  Steve gave her a small smile, not parting far from her, just as Bucky wouldn’t have.

‘Uh huh.’  She said in a slightly too high pitched voice.

‘You okay there, Angel?’  She turned to see Tony had his phone up, evidently having been taking a photo.

‘Still not the same.’  She grumbled, stepping out of Steve’s arms, past Bucky, who gave a raised eyebrow while biting the inside of his cheek, and Tony chuckling.

 

The changing clothes was something the team had discussed.  With Tony in the lab he wouldn’t see who went to which room, but each of the team were planning on dressing more like the one they had swapped with.  Clint’s options were the most difficult so he settled on sweats and a hoodie he knew Nat had herself borrowed from him in the past, and Nat threw on black jeans and an Avengers t-shirt.  Thor wore a suit, which he rarely did unless he had to, Loki, for once, dressed down, in t-shirt and jeans, which he complained to Sigyn about the entire time despite her burying her head under the pillows in an attempt to get back to sleep but eventually gave up while he was there.  He wanted to put a jacket over the top but she convinced him otherwise, making him tie his hair back at the nape of his neck and insisting if he wore anything over the top it was a hooded cardigan.  He refused and as he complained again she pinched his butt in the tight blue denim.  It wasn’t often she could get him into blue jeans and she thought they, like anything, really looked good on him.  Bucky and Steve were so similar in size they actually swapped clothes, by prior arrangement, and while Steve went for blue jeans and a grey henley, Bucky wanted to surprise Amelia, and Steve loaned him his stealth suit.  He knew the girls of The Tower, at one of their notorious girls’ nights, had had a vote as to which uniforms they preferred on the men and this one had come out tops for Steve.  He found the sleeve over his metal arm a little restrictive but Steve had left specific instructions not to rip the sleeve out.

Steve and Bucky were the last two to get to the lab, and found that Tony had banished the others already, saying their constant bickering was distracting him from the task at hand, especially the way they were all teasing one another.

Amelia looked up as the two super soldiers entered the lab.  She had finally disabled the mechanism Tony had set up within FRIDAY that played _If I Only Had A Heart_ whenever Bucky entered, and instead it now played _I Need A Hero_ by _Bonnie Tyler_ much to Tony’s annoyance, but Amelia had a way of burying things in FRIDAY even he struggled to find them.  Bucky and Steve strolled in, Steve wearing the grey henley she had bought Bucky for his birthday last month, and jeans, winking at her as they entered, his hair slightly mussed rather than its normal perfection, but what made her swallow was Bucky in Steve’s stealth suit.  Holy shit, he was hot.  He had combed his hair and styled it, the length slicked back and his parting sharp.  He was freshly shaven and the combination made him look younger, even though his expression was serious.  The star and stripes across the suit seemed to emphasise his broad chest, the belt cinching his waist before spreading out for his hips and thighs, and it fit where it touched, like the hottest second skin she had ever seen.  She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, and realised Tony had asked her something.  He was across the lab so hadn’t seen her all but drooling.

‘Sorry, big bro, what?’  She called as he came towards her.

Bucky managed to hide his smile as they reached the opposite side of the desk Amelia was working at.  He had seen her eyes go wide, her cheeks flush and a sigh escape her lips.  He wasn’t jealous of Steve, he liked that he and Amelia were close friends, but not being able to be affectionate with her was harder than Steve having to be.  He longed just to go around the desk and kiss her, but knew he couldn’t.

‘I said try that algorithm again.’

‘Right!’  She hit the button again to run what she knew was a wasted effort.

‘How’s it going?’  Bucky asked as Steve strolled around the desk, putting himself close to Amelia but not quite touching.

‘Not well.’  She glanced sideways at Steve before diverting her eyes back to Bucky, catching Steve’s wink at her before she did.  ‘We don’t know what caused the flash, whether it was mechanical or magical or something else.’

‘I’ve never seen energy signatures like it.’  Tony read the data over her other shoulder.  ‘Have you?’

‘Other than here?  No.’  She said, knowing it wasn’t a lie.  She hadn’t seen them anywhere but on her laptop, even though she had been the one to create them, it still wasn’t a lie.

‘Huh.’  Tony watched the numbers running, not that they made any sense yet, but it should only be a few minutes before they were done.  ‘Steve, come take a look at this with me.’  He walked back to the other monitors and when Bucky didn’t move Amelia quirked her head towards Tony, raising her eyebrows.

‘Shit.’  He mumbled, remembering that was him and turning, following Tony as Steve leant down, pressing his cheek against Amelia’s.

‘Never realised my ass would look that good in that suit.’  He teased loudly, making her flush and she slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

‘And I suppose you aren’t rocking this sweet peach of American freedom at all?’

‘Sweet peach of American freedom?’  Steve laughed as he turned and looked at her.

‘It’s what Darcy calls Steve’s arse.’  She shrugged and watched as his cheeks went as pink as her own.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, I don’t think I should let him live that down, do you?’

‘It’d be cruel to keep making trouble by teasing him…sweetheart.’  He added as an after thought.

‘Yeah, but it’s all in fun.’  She winked at him and he pinched her arm lightly.

‘You can be a meanie, doll.’

‘You love it.’  She stuck her tongue out at him.

Tony glanced back at Amelia and what looked like Steve, almost uncomfortably close, considering.  ‘Doesn’t that bother you?’

‘Bother me?’  Bucky looked over his shoulder, trying to stay nonchalant.  ‘It’s a little weird seeing myself from this angle, but it’s still Bucky and Amelia.  If she’s not weirded out then neither am I, I guess.’

‘And if they decide to play hunt the all American hot dog with your body?’

Bucky’s face ticked.  ‘I don’t think that will happen.  You’ll be able to fix it before they get too…romantic, right?’

‘I don’t know.  Maybe.’  Tony looked up at him, the worry on his face, and jumped straight to the wrong conclusion.  ‘But, you know, they’re kinda like rabbits, so if I’m not fast enough…’

Bucky turned and glared at him.  ‘You think this is funny?’

‘You nervous about Amelia deflowering your body kinda is.’  Tony hit another button as he turned back to the screen.

Bucky bit back the curse word he actually wanted to say, knowing Steve wouldn’t say it, glancing back to his best friend with his arm draped around his girl.  Steve looked over and frowned questioningly at him but Bucky gave the smallest shake of his head, indicating it was nothing.

‘Something’s up with him.’  Steve said quietly as Amelia typed something rapidly that would mess up Tony’s data and set him back another hour at least.

‘Tony?’  She asked without looking up.

‘No the other him.’

Amelia looked up to see Bucky turning back to Tony, having been staring at them.  ‘Something like what?’

‘He’s uncomfortable.’

‘Maybe it’s the suit.  It’s pretty tight.’  She smirked up and him and he laughed.

‘It has some give in it.’  He said defensively.  ‘But no, it’s more than that.’

‘You think we’re doing something to annoy him?’

Steve shrugged.  ‘That would be my guess, but he knew we’d have to do this, hell, the three of us sat up late enough nights discussing it.  I guess seeing it in person is a little different.’

‘Being involved in it in person is a little different.’  She said quietly as Tony suddenly yelled; ‘Dammit!’ loud enough to make Bucky jump.

‘Are you seeing this?’  Tony turned back to Amelia.

‘Seeing, struggling to believe it.’

‘What the hell is it doing?  Adapting?’

‘Maybe.’  Amelia pushed away from the desk and got to her feet.  ‘Tony, take a break.  I know we just started but you’re still exhausted from your flight.’

‘No, we need to fix this.’  He marched across the lab.  ‘Coffee?’

‘Please.’  She called, Bucky and Steve both accepting his offer and he went to fill the filter jug with water.

‘This isn’t working.’  Bucky hissed as he joined them both, standing at Amelia’s desk.  ‘He’s worrying more than getting pranked.’

‘We need the rest of the team.  We need it to be chaos, like we discussed.’  Amelia replied as his fingertips brushed her bare arm.  ‘I can’t initialise the second part until at least nine or he might figure it out too soon.’

‘I’ll get them.’  Steve offered.

Bucky sighed.  ‘No, it’s more natural if I go.’

Amelia smiled at him sympathetically.  ‘Love you.’  She mouthed to him and it at least made him smile back.

‘You too.’  He touched her arm again briefly before heading for the door.

‘I’m going to owe him for this.’  Amelia’s smile didn’t slip as she said it, knowing she wouldn’t mind too much.

‘I think he’ll make me pay in some way too.’

 

Bucky rounded up the rest of the team and after a brief discussion they were on their way back to the lab.  Tony had by then made coffee and almost spilled it on himself when the rest of the body-swapped team showed up, arguing.

‘Friend Stark,’ Loki said brashly, ‘what news?’

‘None, if we had news we’d have told you!’  He raised his voice over Nat and Clint’s arguing.  ‘This is why I kicked you guys out of here in the first place!  Shut!  The!  Hell!  Up!’

‘Okay, this isn’t getting us anywhere.’  Amelia said into the silence that followed Tony’s rant.  ‘Why don’t you all go to the training room and see how far your body swap goes; Thor, see if you can control any of Loki’s sorcery, Nat, see if your muscle memory is yours or Clint’s, that kind of thing.  And you,’ she looked pointedly at Tony, ‘go and supervise.’

‘I don’t have time to…’

‘You do.’  She interrupted him.  ‘I will get you back up here if we get any breakthroughs but go down there and observe like a good little science bro.  You’re the only one unaffected who can do this.’

‘You trying to get rid of me?’  He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

‘Quite frankly, yes, you’re pissing me off!  All of you!’  She put her hands on her hips and glared at everyone.  ‘I swear if you don’t get out of my lab and give me at least half an hour working on this alone then I will personally tranq every damn one of you for some peace and quiet!’

‘Ouch, doll, you are upset.’  Steve said, not daring to put his arm around her in a way Bucky would have, even though he knew she was just playing along.

‘Don’t “doll” me, mister!’  She waved a finger at him.  ‘Training room!  Now!’

Bucky covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from smiling too hard.  She was quite the little actress, something that had no doubt served her well in her deep cover role in HYDRA, and her tirade was more amusing than scary to him, but all the same he was impressed.  ‘You all heard Amelia.  Move out.’  He said firmly and in minutes she was alone.

She let out a sigh of relief and went back to her laptop, clicking a few buttons so the displays looked like they were making some progress.  Picking up her coffee she sat back and got comfortable.  It would be a while before she needed to do anything else and she would make the most of that fact.

 

Loki was thoroughly enjoying pretending to be Thor with no control over his powers.  Certainly, it wasn’t deliberate that he turned his brother into a cat, of course not…well, perhaps, a lot, but he did make it look like an accident enough that it caused mass panic for a good five minutes until he turned him back again.  Thor didn’t have to work too hard to be upset by his brother’s actions, although trying to remain in character was a challenge when he knew Loki had done it deliberately.  Loki had always been a cat person and Thor had always found them to be rather sly, cunning creatures who liked to sink their claws into him should he dare to show them any affection.

Clint was grateful that Nat was already proficient with a bow, which meant he only had to adjust his aim enough to miss the bullseye every so often, while Nat sparred with Steve, purposefully missing when she tried to pull off a tricky move, and Steve constantly overshot with his left arm as though it were lighter than he was used to.  Bucky stood with Tony, as Steve would have, although he too made a point of flexing his left hand, as though not used to it.

‘That weird?’  Tony nodded towards him as he again straightened his arm before bringing it back to his chest.

‘Yeah.  A little.’  He wriggled his fingers.

‘What’s it feel like?’

Bucky frowned.  He had never been asked that before and he tried to think how to put it into words.  ‘You know when you drop off on your arm, and it goes to sleep?  You can still feel it’s yours but it’s like it’s not, all at the same time?’

‘Yeah, I got it.’  Tony watched the others testing out their new bodies for a minute before speaking again.  ‘You tempted to…you know?’

Bucky turned and gave him a raised eyebrow.  ‘You want to finish that sentence?’

‘You can’t tell me you’re not.’  Tony smirked.

‘You are one sick…son of a gun.’  Bucky refrained from what he actually wanted to say, with some difficulty he had to admit.

‘Oh, come on.  You’re telling me you don’t think Clint is going to venture into unknown territory, given half the chance?’

‘Oh my God, Tony!’  Bucky glared at him.

‘That’s the first thing I would have done.’  He grinned.  ‘They always say there’s such a difference between the male and female orgasms.  So it’d be for science.’

‘I don’t even know where to begin with what’s wrong with that sentence.’

‘Science.’  Tony repeated as he watched Thor and Loki clumsily sparring.

 

‘You think Tony’s suspicious?’  Sigyn asked, passing Amelia the takeout bag from the cafeteria.  She had brought breakfast to the lab for her and they were now sitting down for a feast of danishes and coffee.

‘I don’t think so, at least I hope not.’  Amelia shook out one of the papery napkins before laying her danish on top of it.  ‘You weren’t there when he made me kiss Steve goodbye, were you?’

‘Shit, you kissed Steve?’  Sigyn nearly choked on the bite she had just taken.

‘We thought it might happen, we’d discussed it, Steve, Bucky and I.’  She said defensively.

‘But you had to go through with it.’  Sigyn dusted her top where she had dropped crumbs over her bump.  ‘You know when Darcy finds out that’s going to be the topic of the next girls’ night.  Super soldiers.  Who kisses best?’

‘No contest.  Bucky.’

‘But Steve was…’  She prompted.

‘He was good, but he wasn’t Bucky.’  Amelia shrugged.

‘Out of ten, comparison.’  Sigyn suggested.  ‘Say for you, Bucky is a ten, like Loki is for me.  Where does Steve score in the good at it but I’m not emotionally attached, kind of way?’

‘That’s hard because Bucky still gives me butterflies.’

‘Butterflies aside.  Go on skill.’  Sigyn gave her a small smile as she ripped off a piece of her danish before putting it in her mouth.

‘Oh jeez, I don’t know!  It was just one kiss, at least an eight?’

‘That’s pretty good.’  Sigyn dusted her top again, there was just no keeping the bump clean some days.  ‘Considering everything we hear about him not being experienced, that’s pretty damn good.’

‘He’s my friend.  It was weird.’  Amelia tipped sugar into her coffee and stirred it.

‘Which is exactly why I noped the hell out of there when I did.  Thor is like a brother to me, we’ve been friends since before I was born.  I mean, before Maia was born.  Anyway, I know what you mean.’

‘That was probably the only thing putting me off.’  Amelia admitted.  ‘Steve kissed me once before.  But that was just a peck on the lips, mutual thanks for Christmas gifts.  Everything else is a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting or whatever.  Never thought I’d be in the position where I had to pretend to be his significant other.’

‘Next girls night we’ll start a game of wed, bed, behead; like fuck, marry, kill?  You’ll soon question everything about every team member.’  Sigyn grinned as she picked up her own coffee.  ‘Darcy won’t let me play any more so I’m almost unofficial referee.’

‘Why can’t you play?’

‘I kind of broke the game with logic.  Darcy wasn’t impressed.’

‘How do you break fuck, marry, kill?’  Amelia pulled a face.

‘I’ll tell you.’  Sigyn said as she drew one foot up underneath her and got comfortable.

 

Tony felt like he was running a creche.  A creche for short tempered powered people who were near the end of their fuse.  He had had to step in when Clint accused Bucky of deliberately touching his ass, because it was, in his words, the hottest ass in the training room, Nat joining in and saying it was part of the move and he should relax a little.  Loki and Thor were arguing over something that happened over a century ago at a bar, debating whose fault it was that a fight started and that the outcome would have been different if they were in one another’s bodies.  Steve tried to mediate but ended up in his own arguments with both Bucky and Nat.  Eventually Tony just walked away, pulling out his phone and calling Amelia.

Amelia looked at her phone ringing on the desk, playing _Back In Black_ , so she knew who it was before she even glanced towards it.  She was laughing so hard, Sigyn recalling some of her stories from her days on Asgard, that she had to compose herself before answering.  ‘What’s up, Tony?’

‘Please tell me we have some sort of a breakthrough?’  His voice sounded strained and she pulled a face at Sigyn who was trying to curb her laughter herself and had to walk away so as not to be heard.

‘Not much, at least nothing helpful.  What’s wrong?’  She put as much concern into her voice as she could.

‘They’re like fucking five year olds!’  He raised his voice to be heard over the squabbling in the background.

She checked the time and sighed.  Maybe they had tortured him long enough.  ‘Wait, something just came up.’  She said, tapping a few things on her keyboard so it sounded like she was doing something.  ‘Holy shit.’

‘Is that a good holy shit or a bad holy shit?’  Tony asked.

‘You won’t believe this, boss.  They had a modified version of your arc reactor, this is a side effect, I think.  Can you come up and check?’

‘I’m already on my way.’  He hit the door at a run and the rest of the team stopped arguing immediately, Loki pulling out his phone as he received a message.

‘That’s Sig.’  He said as the door closed.  ‘Amelia is ready to initiate the final step, we’re needed in the lab.’

‘You heard him.’  Steve, actual Steve, said, but hung back with Bucky as everyone else filed out.  ‘Everything okay, pal?’  He asked, putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder as they walked towards the door.

‘Other than Tony’s fucked up brain, yeah, great.’  Bucky shook his head, still wishing he could purge his mind of the images Tony had put there.

‘You’ll be back to kissing your girl in no time.’

Bucky gave a small smile.  ‘I didn’t realise how hard it would be not being able to even touch her.’

‘You fell hard.’

‘So you keep saying.’

‘And you don’t deny it.’

Bucky lowered his head, unable to keep the smile off his face.  ‘Pretty sure she’s the one.’

‘You’ve known that a while.’

‘I guess so.’  Bucky couldn’t deny it, not to Steve, and certainly not to himself.

 

The lab was full again and Tony sat at Amelia’s desk with her beside him, leaning over as she watched him try and pick apart the little puzzle she had made for him out of data from the arc reactor database.

‘This shouldn’t be possible.’  He muttered as he rotated the display with his hand.  ‘This, it doesn’t make sense.’

‘You’re the arc reactor expert, boss.’  She reminded him, looking up as Bucky and Steve joined the rest of the team, smiling.  ‘Ready?’  She mouthed to Steve and he nodded.  ‘What about if we try it this way?’  She spun the display in the opposite direction.  ‘Different angle, and all that.’

‘I still can’t see, wait, what’s that?’  He spotted something on the arc reactor that shouldn’t be there, something that wasn’t possible, something that couldn’t be…  ‘What the hell?’  He used both hands and zoomed it in.

In the very centre of the blue display was a ridiculously small dark smudge and the more he zoomed in, the clearer it became, it was letters, he was sure of that, but what?  It was like a magic eye puzzle, the more he looked the weirder it became, until finally the words came into focus and…

‘April Fools.’  He read it, the words not registering for a moment but they soon did, Amelia straightening beside him as he turned to look at her.  ‘April Fools?’  He looked at her as she fought not to smile.

Loki clapped his hands and the air above Stark burst with confetti and streamers, and Tony turned to the rest of the team on the other side of the desk.

‘April freakin’ Fools?’  He said again and Steve shrugged.

‘We gotcha, Tony.’

‘You’re all assholes.’  He looked among them, and when he made eye contact with Loki the trickster burst out laughing.

‘Oh, come now, Anthony, it is somewhat amusing, even to you.’

‘All of this,’ he waved at the screen which was now flashing April Fools on and off in large letters, ‘waking me up at stupid o’clock, the arguing, you turned Thor into a cat!’  He looked at Loki and Sigyn burst out laughing.

‘Oh shit, Mischief, you didn’t?’

‘I most certainly did, love.’  He winked at her.

‘And you all acted like each other?  Just to trick me?’  Tony looked around again and realised this was what it was like to have a family, people who cared enough to go through this much trouble together, just for him.  Still, he couldn’t let them think he appreciated it.

‘Sorry, Tony.’  Amelia kissed his cheek.  ‘You get so engrossed in things you’re far too easy to take advantage of sometimes.’

He looked at the screen in front of him then devised a small plan of his own.  ‘Given how sophisticated this all is, I think I know who the ring leader was.’  He spun his chair and grabbed Amelia’s arm, pulling her towards him so rapidly she wasn’t expecting it and when he stood she was over his shoulder in a split second.

‘Tony!  No!  Put me down!  It wasn’t me!’  She squealed as he went for the door.

‘No one else here could have pulled it off.’  He stated as he continued, everyone else still laughing or stunned.

‘Steven Grant Rogers!’  Amelia yelled at him as they passed.  ‘Tell him!’

‘That’s right, Angel, you blame someone I can’t just throw over my shoulder!’  Tony said as he went down the corridor as fast as he could, the rest of the team following.

‘Bucky!  Stop him!’  She called and he trotted to catch up with them.

‘It wasn’t her idea, Tony, really.’  He said.

‘It’s all on me!’  Steve called after them but Stark didn’t break stride, taking a left and down the stairs.

‘Neither of you are smart or tech savvy enough to pull this off.’  Tony replied.

‘I just helped!’  Amelia pushed at him and damn for a regular guy he was strong.  ‘Come on, Tony!  Please, put me down!’

‘Nope, need revenge.’  He reached the bottom of the stairs and went through a door, the scent of chlorine assailing her senses.

‘Tony, no!’  She yelped, realising his plan.

‘Yep.’

‘Tony, put her down!’  Steve called as he reached the doorway.

‘Nope.’  Tony stepped up onto the low diving board, walked to the end, made a small jump as Amelia squealed, and plunged them both into the pool.

Amelia surfaced with a gasp, Tony’s arm still around her but no longer over his shoulder.

‘Oh, you dickhead!’  She sputtered, pushing at his shoulders but he pulled her to him and hugged her.

‘We’re even, Angel.’

‘Fuck off, are we!’  She put her foot in his stomach and pushed, so he had no choice but to let her go, and she splashed him deliberately as she swam for the side.  ‘It wasn’t my idea, you prat!’

‘I love it when you talk dirty British to me.’

‘Shut up.’  She reached the side where Bucky was already holding his hand down to help her out…which meant he didn’t see Steve come up behind him, and he definitely wasn’t expecting the shove he received.  Bucky gave a short yet ridiculous yelp as he went headfirst over Amelia and into the water.

Tony started laughing, Steve already doing the same on the side, and by the time Bucky surfaced everyone was laughing, even Amelia who swam to him and pushed his previously perfect hair out of his eyes.

‘Maybe we deserved that a bit.’  Amelia giggled as Bucky leant in to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her in her flimsy pyjamas.

‘Maybe a bit.’  He agreed before turning to look at Loki.  ‘Hey, Loki?  Do me a favour?’

‘Of course.’  Loki knew what he wanted and with a small wave of his hand Steve was levitated out above the centre of the pool before being dropped.  ‘If you’ll excuse me though, I’m not sure Sig will appreciate me returning home drenched.’  He turned to her in the doorway.

‘I’ll forgive you.’  She nodded to Thor who grabbed Loki and pretty much threw him into the pool from several meters away before jumping in himself.  Clint and Nat shared a look before joining them, Sigyn taking a seat at the side of the pool, really not feeling like taking a dip in what had become all out water war between everyone but Bucky and Amelia, who seemed quite content to make out.

 

And that is the story of how every April Fools Day, pending any emergencies, became the first pool party day of the season.


	57. Epilogue 3 - Bucky's 100th Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is turning 100 and he wants nothing more than to spend it with Amelia, no Stark party, no big deal, just the two of them, lunch with Steve, and maybe a good deal of cuddling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wrote this earlier this week because it is Bucky's 100th birthday! Yay! He does look good for an old fella! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Bucky finally gets his plums and a little more besides!
> 
> This here is the song Bucky and Amelia dance to that he sings along to...  
> http://playback.fm/charts/top-100-songs/video/1942/Glenn-Miller-Everything-I-Love
> 
> And this here is one of the other songs played...  
> http://playback.fm/charts/top-100-songs/video/1943/Tommy-Dorsey--Frank-Sinatra-Its-Always-You
> 
> I dare you not to love these songs and think of Bucky, especially that first one! I've always been a bit of a sucker for a big band but I thought this was just beautiful!
> 
> This is mostly unedited as I banged it out so quick so forgive me, but I hope it doesn't stop your enjoyment if i've made any mistakes!
> 
> Oh, also, herein lies the closest thing to smut I have had these two do on paper! It's kinda weird as I don't feel comfortable writing their smut as I still haven't done the epilogue for their first time together, but there is definitely a lot of stuff in the lead up to the implied smut, so you have been warned!

Bucky wasn’t sure he wanted to think about it.  Before the train he and Steve had joked about being “old men” of almost thirty, and here he was turning one hundred.  He laid in bed in the half light from around the curtains, the sun having risen just over an hour ago, and he knew the small change would soon wake Amelia, curled against his side with her head on his chest, one of his arms wrapped snugly around her, the other behind his head as he looked at the ceiling.  They were having the whole day together, unusual for a Friday when the team always tried to get any pending paperwork out of the way to free up the weekend, and Amelia wouldn’t tell him what she had planned, other than it was in keeping with his wishes to keep it low key.  He knew she had argued Tony out of a party, he used any excuse to break out the bubbly, and it wasn’t every day your teammate turned a century.  A century.  The word sounded weird, even in his head.  How the hell was he a century old?  He knew why, obviously, it just didn’t seem real.

Amelia gave a small murmuring purr as she began to wake, one of her little quirks he adored, and he turned far enough to watch her features change; the deep breath she took as she nuzzled against his naked chest, her arm across him tightening as her fingers pressed into his ribs, and finally her hazel eyes fluttering open and focusing on him, a small smile creeping across her face.  ‘Happy birthday to you.’  She sung quietly.  ‘Happy birthday to you.  Happy birthday, dear Bucky.  Happy birthday to you.’

‘Thanks, doll.’  He lowered his head as she tilted her face towards him, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.  ‘Can you reveal what’s on your top secret agenda now?’

‘Mmm.’  She managed as he shifted onto his side, putting her on her back as he nuzzled at her neck, his scruff scratching her skin as his lips pressed to her pulse.  ‘Nothing.’

‘Nothing?’  He leant up on his elbow and gave her an amused smile.  ‘You’ve been plotting for weeks, sweetheart, I don’t think it’s nothing.’

‘What I mean is no agenda, no schedule, until dinner tonight.  I booked a table for eight o’clock.’  She pulled him down and kissed him firmly.  ‘I have a few things for us to do today but not a one is held to a certain time.  We just please ourselves, as and when we want.’

‘And one another, I hope.’  He murmured against her lips and she chuckled.

‘That’s not what I meant, but yeah, that too.’

‘So what is on your to do list with this old fella?’

‘Breakfast.’

‘I know what I want to eat.’  He wiggled his eyebrows as he kissed his way down her neck.

‘That won’t fill you.’  She said, halfheartedly.

‘It’ll fill you.’  He grinned up and she had to bite her lip because of the look he was giving her and his position, her legs twitching as she pressed her thighs together automatically at the heat pooling inside her.  ‘What else?’

‘Presents.  Got to have presents.’

‘I’m already unwrapping one.’

‘Some of your presents you can play with.’  She realised what she said as soon as the words were out of her mouth and she dropped her head back in the pillows with a small laugh.

‘Already am.’  He pressed a soft kiss between her breasts then looked up at her.  ‘Okay, you get my undivided attention for thirty seconds so you can tell me what else we have to do today and then I can tell you that we aren’t going much further than this bed.’

‘Not fair!’  She argued but he gave her puppy dog eyes and she groaned.  ‘Can I keep a few of my ideas?’

‘Tell me what they are and we’ll decide.’

‘Okay, presents, with plenty of time for examining them.  Steve wants to come over for lunch and I said we’d tell him when we were ready for him.  Cuddle times whenever we want, and I’ve managed to book out the common room for the entire day so you and I can bake.’

‘Birthday cake?’  He quirked his head to one side, his sleep mussed hair falling in his face and she swept it back with her fingertips.

‘I know you’re not the biggest cake lover.’  She shook her head.  ‘Apart from that vanilla cream sponge they make at that little patisserie we go to.  So I thought we could make a plum crumble.’

‘Crumble cake?’  He checked, remembering Steve’s mom making them with whichever fruit was in season.

‘Not quite.  A bit.  This is an English dish, no pastry on the bottom, just beautiful stewed fruit with a deep crumble layer on top.  And cream.  You have to have cream.’

‘You’re making me drool, darlin’.’  He smiled at her.  ‘And it does sound better than just any old cake.  But first,’  he gave her a wink and disappeared under the covers, making her giggle as he kissed over her ribs.  This was exactly why she hadn’t set any definite times for the day.

 

Breakfast was over, eaten in bed, before they dressed, choosing casual for now, jeans and t-shirts, Amelia sporting a black Stark Industries shirt, Bucky the grey Henley she had bought him.  He loved all the gifts she had bought; some quirky, some useful, and she was right, there was something he wanted to play with.  She had promised that tomorrow he and Steve could take his new drone out to the park for a spin.  Steve was game too, and after lunch together he left them to make the crumble.

They had already halved, stoned and sliced the plums, laid them in the bottom of an oven proof dish and sprinkled them with cinnamon, sugar and a small amount of water.  Amelia was now trying to show Bucky how to make the crumble, the mix of sugar, butter and flour in a large bowl.

‘You just have to be really light fingered.  Think you can handle that?’  She asked as she carefully rubbed the mix between her fingers and thumb to incorporate the butter.

‘I now get why I had to wear the glove.’  He smiled, knowing there would have been a reason he had a disposable glove on his left hand.  This mix in between the plates could have led to a cleaning nightmare.

‘Don’t need you any stickier than you already are.’  She dusted her hands and stepped aside, letting him put his hands into the bowl.

‘Like this?’

‘Perfect.’  She put her arm around his waist and leant her head on his bicep.  ‘You’re a natural.  Maybe we should open a bakery and blow off this whole Avengers thing.’

‘Nah, it would lose its charm, make moments like this less special.’  He leant down and kissed her.  ‘In case I don’t say it later, I’m having a great day, sweetheart.  I couldn’t have planned it better myself.’

‘You aren’t missing hanging out with Steve?’  She asked, knowing she had checked with him, repeatedly, if he wanted Steve to be a bigger part of the day, worrying she was pushing him out.

‘Nah, lunch was good, and tomorrow we have a playdate.  Might even invite Wilson.’

‘Oh, you're such a good boy, playing nice with the other kids.’  She ruffled his hair, a rain of flour falling off her hands and into his face.

‘Did you just…?’  He blew at the dust that settled on his nose and she laughed at him, now sporting what looked like white freckles.  ‘You know, this means war, right?’  He shook off his hands, angling his body towards her as she took a step away from him.

‘Don’t waste that mix!’  She pointed a finger at him as he grinned.  ‘I don’t have enough butter to make another!’

‘I won’t waste the mix, promise.’  He jumped towards her and she made a small squeak before taking off around the counter but he followed her, grabbing her from behind around the waist and pressing his hand against the stomach of her black t-shirt, leaving a perfect imprint that soon smudged as she turned, trying to get out of his grip but he just pulled her closer, his smile not slipping as he wiped his other hand down her cheek.

‘Ugh!  Bucky, no!’  She giggled as he pulled her flush against him.  ‘You had butter on your hand!’

‘You’ll wash, doll.’  He laughed as she squirmed against him, but it put him in mind of something other than cooking.

‘Well, so will you!’  She wiped her own hands over his scruff, leaving more white in their wake, laughing as she did.

‘You’re in so much trouble.’  Bucky pushed her back until she hit the side of the refrigerator and his lips were on hers, tasting her hungrily, a mixture of her vanilla lip balm and sugar from the flour blend.  Either way she was incredibly sweet on his tongue.

Amelia murmured as Bucky’s tongue swept over hers, her stomach butterflying as her arms curved around his neck, his hand pulling up her shirt so his fingers could knead at her skin and she arched into him.

‘Crumble can wait.’  He said quickly as he pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it to the side, his lips falling on her neck immediately and kissing to the mounds of her breasts, tracing the laced edges of her bra with his lips as his hands spanned her ribs.  She pulled at his henley and he stepped back far enough to let her pull it from him, the glove with it, dropping them beside their feet, his hands sliding over her denim clad hips to her thighs and he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his torso, his lips back on hers as he strode out of the kitchen and into the rec room where he laid her on one of the couches, his hands finding her button and undoing her jeans rapidly as her hands started on his.

In no time they were in their underwear and Bucky settled his knee between her thighs, her legs bent, leaning his body over hers as he smiled, a combination of awe and lust on his face.

‘So beautiful.’  He murmured before kissing her fully, her hands trailing over his chest to his back as she nipped playfully at his lips.

‘You’re pretty hot yourself, you know, for a centenarian.’

‘There’s still life in this old guy yet.’  He assured her.

‘I noticed.’  She ran her hand under the band of his underwear, letting her nails gently graze his skin and he pressed her into the couch, his hips responding on their own to her touch and he kissed her again.

Their bodies took over, her knee draping over his thigh as he nestled down between her legs, how she affected him blatant, and she kissed across his shoulder as his hand slipped behind her, raising her back to unhook her bra.

‘Angel?’  Tony’s call of her codename made Bucky jump which resulted in them overbalancing and falling off the couch, landing on the carpet with a soft thud between the couch and coffee table, giggling like idiots, Amelia now on top of Bucky and she buried her head in his shoulder for a second before leaning up.

‘What’s wrong, Tony?’  She called, hoping he didn’t come to the door because if he looked over the couch there would be no doubt as to what was going on…of course their shirts in the middle of the kitchen and dining area would tip him off first.

‘Just wanted to drop off…whose shirt is this?’  Tony toed the black material with his boot, frowning at the white marks over it.

‘Uh, what colour is it?’

‘Black.’

‘That would be mine.’  She replied hesitantly as Bucky shifted her to sit on his hips and slid her bra off before sitting up and kissing down her throat to her breast and she leant back, fighting a groan as he pursued her, his tongue flicking over her nipple.

‘You’re a messy cook.’  His voice got louder as he got closer.  ‘Whose is the grey shirt?’

‘Bucky’s.  Tony, you really don’t want to come any closer.’  She pleaded, knowing her voice was even more strained because of just what Bucky was doing to her.

‘Why, what…Oh God.’  Tony changed direction pretty quickly, as he was almost to the rec room door.  ‘Yeah, bad Angel!  We eat pizza in there!’

‘Pretty sure we’re not the first .’  Bucky called before turning his attention back to her.

‘I’ll just leave this…’  Tony put a small gift on the table as he left the room, muttering to himself.  ‘Thank fuck leather wipes clean.’

‘He’ll never let me live this down.’  She groaned as Bucky lathed her with his tongue.

‘Worth it.’  He murmured into her flesh before leaning his head back.  ‘FRIDAY, initiate privacy protocols on the rec room.’

‘Consider it done, Bucky.’  The AI replied and he leant towards Amelia but then paused, his brows furrowing.

‘She didn’t call me Tin Man.’

Amelia grinned.  ‘Happy birthday.’

He laughed and licked his lips.  ‘You hacked the AI so I don’t get called Tin Man any more?’  He correctly guessed.

‘I know Tony means it as a joke but I also know it bothers you.’  Her fingers absently tracked over where his metal arm met his flesh, something he didn’t mind as she found it comforting, in a weird way.

‘He’ll just change it back.’

She shook her head.  ‘If he tries his new song will be the My Little Pony theme.’

‘God, I love you.’  He smiled as he kissed her.

‘Good.  Because I love you too.’

 

There was one last surprise for Bucky, but it had to wait, until the right time.  They shared some crumble, having showered while it cooked, knowing they probably wouldn’t eat until much later in the evening, and got ready to go out for dinner.

Amelia insisted he didn’t need a tie, his white shirt, and black suit were fine.  Amelia came out of the bathroom wearing her little black dress, fitting where it touched with a round neck and cap sleeves, stopping two inches above her knee with a small slit at the back to allow a bigger range of movement.  Bucky had seen the dress before, remembered her buying it, he hadn’t realised it wasn’t just for meetings and the like, but she had added a slim scarlet belt and high heeled red shoes, making her legs rival that of any pin up he had ever admired.  Her hair fell in soft waves around her face and shoulders, her eye make up smoky, her lipstick the same shade as her shoes and belt.

‘Holy fuck, doll.’  He said from the desk where he had been fiddling with his new toy.

‘Good holy fuck?’  She dusted at her skirt as he got to his feet, shaking his head.

‘The best holy fuck.  You look amazing.’

‘You’ve seen the dress before.’  She reminded him as she went to the wardrobe but he managed to intercept her before she reached it.

‘On the hanger.’  His eyes trailed over her appreciatively.  ‘I have the most beautiful date in the city.’

‘You’re too sweet.’  She cupped his cheek and kissed him, barely a brush of her lips in case her lipstick rubbed off.

‘And those heels.’  He wrapped his arm around her waist.

‘They make me taller, that’s for sure.’  She leant into him, liking the way they helped her reach him easier.  ‘And I spent the last two weeks wearing them around the lab to get used to the height.’

‘Let’s stay home instead.’  His hands spanned her back, holding her close.  ‘We can have more crumble, watch movies in bed.’

‘You are a temptation, Barnes.’  She smiled as she pushed at his chest, finishing her walk to the wardrobe and pulling out a red biker jacket and slipping it on, untucking her hair as she continued to speak.  ‘But I promise you, you will enjoy this evening, and you don’t have to meet Steve tomorrow until eleven which will give you plenty of time to do whatever it is you’re thinking about.’

‘I’m thinking about that jacket, those shoes and the underwear I know you have on under that dress.’

‘I’ll dress up for you another time, when we don’t have a reservation to keep.  A reservation I’ve had booked since new years.’  She grabbed her bag from the chair and slung it across her body, liking to have her hands free now that she could.

‘You spoil me, darlin’.’

‘Someone has to.’  She offered him her arm and he chuckled before changing sides and tucking her arm over his vibranium one.

‘Let’s get this over with, I want dessert at home.’

‘Is dinner out such a hardship?’  She asked as they went for the door.

‘Nothing with you is a hardship, but I’d rather we didn’t go anywhere.’

‘You’ll enjoy yourself, I promise.’  She leant into him.

‘I always do, as long as you’re there, sweetheart.’  He flicked off the light and they left.

 

Amelia told the taxi driver where to go and soon they were pulling up outside one of the classiest hotels in the city.  Bucky buttoned his jacket as he got out and regretted her convincing him not to wear a tie.  He felt underdressed.

‘You look perfect.’  She told him as she straightened from paying the driver, lacing her arm through his.

‘I don’t know, this is above my class grade, let alone pay grade.’  He pulled the bottom of his jacket consciously.

‘You’re a decorated war hero, Bucky, one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, and, more importantly, my boyfriend and I think you look amazing.’

He smiled at her after thanking the doorman who let them in.  ‘Your opinion is the only one that matters to me, sweetheart.’

‘That’s not true but I appreciate it.’  She smiled back.  ‘Okay, we have a table in their secondary dining room.  Couldn’t get the primary one, already fully booked.’  She explained as she angled them towards the back of the large, luxurious foyer.

‘Are we sitting in the kitchens?’  He joked as her heels beat a steady staccato on the floor.

‘I hope not, after the deposit I had to put down.’  She joked.

‘Darlin’, you spent enough on me.  I’d have been happy just go to Angelo’s, or that little diner we went to on Valentine’s.’

‘You mean the night you forgot to book a table at Angelo’s like you promised you would?’

‘You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?’  He asked.

‘Bucky, you were on a mission, you know I don’t blame you, and the burgers at that place were fantastic.’

‘Best in Brooklyn.’  He beamed.

A _maître d’_ stood by the doors to the secondary dining room and smiled as they approached, greeting them both.

‘We have a table booked in the name of Richards?’  Amelia said and he checked his list.

‘Of course, right this way.’  He went ahead of them to open the door and Amelia leant in as they followed him.

‘Sorry.’  She murmured and he had a moment to wonder what she meant as they followed the man through…to be greeted by a round of applause and a band beginning to play; “For he’s a jolly good fellow”.

Bucky stopped dead just inside the doors as he took in what greeted him.  Balloons and banners, wishing him happy one hundredth birthday, an actual big band in the corner, rows of cooking stations and a bar, and his friends and colleagues, more people than he thought he knew, and in the middle of it all, walking towards him was Steve, a sheepish grin on his face, applauding with the rest of the room.

‘You punk ass little bitch!’  Bucky sputtered as Amelia stepped away from him to join in the applause, Steve reaching him and pulling him into a hug.

‘Happy birthday, pal.’  Steve said.

‘He had no clue?’  Nat asked, coming to stand beside Amelia.

‘Not a one, but I think I’m going to pay for this later.  He wanted a quiet night in.’

‘You had all day together.’  She reminded her.  ‘And from what I heard it wasn’t quiet.’

‘I’ll kill Tony.’  Amelia looked at her feet in embarrassment.  She should have known he would tell someone.

‘I think it’s cute you can’t even get through simple recipe without it dissolving into something else.  You both deserve happiness, after all you’ve been through.’

‘Thanks, but I still think he’ll want revenge.  He was complaining about having to go out right up until we left.’

‘You can blame Steve for tonight though.’  Nat said as the applause died down, photographers snapping Captain America and his best friend, dressed up to the nines and smiling.

‘I still kept it secret from him.’

‘Because Steve asked you to, and he’s your friend.’

Wanda came over then, looking stunning in slim leg pants and a fitted jacket.  ‘Did he suspect?’

‘Nope.’

‘You are such a good secret keeper.’  Wanda hugged her briefly.  ‘Come on, let’s get drinks.  These men will be preening their feathers for the press for a while.’

It was over half an hour later that Bucky was finally able to track Amelia down again, having seen her being led to the bar by Wanda and Natasha pretty early on in the proceedings.  He had spoken to all of the team, even Nick Fury and Maria Hill had turned out for the occasion, the press had got their quotes and photos, the most sought after being one from T’Challa whose attendance perhaps surprised Bucky the most.  He was grateful to the Wakandan King for all he had done and he really wanted to introduce him to Amelia.  The girls had staked claim to a large circular table and had a bottle of wine in a bucket on the table.  She had taken off her jacket and her smile broadened when she saw him approaching.

‘Here’s the man of the hour.’  Nat smirked at him as he stopped beside Amelia.  ‘How’re you liking your party?’

‘I think you’re a bunch of conniving assholes, but I can’t complain too much.  This is amazing.  You’ve all put a lot of work into it, and I’m grateful.’

‘You honestly thought Rogers would let your hundredth go by without a bang?’

‘Should have known better.’  He shook his head.  ‘Can I steal my date?  There’s someone I want to introduce her to.’

‘You want to be stolen?’  Nat leant towards Amelia, who was already getting to her feet.

‘By him?  Any time.’  Amelia took the hand he offered.  ‘But keep the wine coming, I’ll be back.’

‘Not for a little while.  I want to dance with you too.’  Bucky said as he led her across the room.  ‘So, was this really all Steve’s idea?’

‘Mostly.  Pepper helped with the organisation, I only helped with some food suggestions, the guest list, but I can’t take any credit.  It was all Steve and Pepper.’

He smirked at her.  ‘That’s not what Steve says.’

She pulled a face, knowing Steve would have told him just how much she had done and she really had wanted it to be Steve’s baby.  ‘He’s over-exaggerating, I’m sure.’

‘So you didn’t do all the research for the band?  Or insist Angelo got an invitation?  Or make sure they ordered the cake from my favourite store?’

‘No, of course not.’  She said, knowing he would know she was trying to avoid the subject.  ‘And you aren’t keen on cake.’

‘Except for that one.  Is that the real reason we made crumble?’

She shook her head.  ‘I had the plum crumble planned already.’

He leant in and whispered in her ear.  ‘I liked that even better than the cake.’

‘Thank you.’  She smiled, knowing the cake would be better than their crumble, but appreciating his words.

He moved her through the crowds of well-wishers until he reached T’Challa who had seen him coming and ended his conversation, ensuring he was free.  It took Amelia a moment to recognise King T’Challa and when she did her eyes went wide.

‘You must be Miss Amelia Richards.’  He said in his heavy accent, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.  ‘It is truly a pleasure to meet you, although the many times Bucky has mentioned you he failed to describe just how beautiful you are.’

‘Um, thank you?’  She said, glancing at Bucky in something close to panic.  She hadn’t been prepared to meet royalty.  ‘And it’s an honour to meet you too, Your Highness.’

‘Just T’Challa, please.  Any friend of the Captain and Bucky is a friend of mine.  Congratulations on such a successful party.  It is quite a stunning venue.’

‘Oh, this was Tony’s idea.’  She explained away the compliment with a nervous laugh.  ‘He knows all the good places.  I’m not as experienced in the finer things like he is.’

‘You do not like compliments?’  The King smiled at her.  ‘I hear a lot of this evening is your doing.’

‘So people keep saying.’  Bucky squeezed her hand, knowing she still, even now, liked to keep a low profile, but people were beginning to realise she was involved with the team in a more than just dating one of them way.

‘Then allow me to change the subject.’  T’Challa offered as a photographer approached.

‘Excuse me, could I take a shot of the three of you together?’

‘Oh, no.  Just take one of them.  I’m nobody special.’  Amelia tried to back up and let go of Bucky’s hand, but instead he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

‘Don’t listen to her.  She’s the most special person here.’  Bucky smiled at her and the photographer took a couple of snaps, first of him looking at her lovingly, then once he turned to the camera, Amelia between the two men, smiling nervously.  He thanked them and moved on.  ‘I know you hate it, sweetheart, but you don’t have to worry about anyone finding out who you are, you know that, right?’

‘I know.  I’m just not used to the attention.’  She smiled apologetically and he kissed her forehead.

‘You do not appreciate the spotlight, Miss Richards.  I understand completely.’  T’Challa said as they were offered a tray of champagne, each taking a glass.

‘I’m used to hiding, not being on public display.’

‘You live with an Avenger, you were going to hit the public radar eventually.’  Bucky reminded her they had discussed this more than once.  ‘You might not be out on the missions with us but you’re an important member of the team too.’

‘I like being behind the scenes, you can keep going out there and being the pretty face.’

‘I believe you are their new tech expert?’  T’Challa asked and she nodded as she took a sip of champagne, missing the rush it would have given her just months ago, helping calm her nerves.

‘I help Tony in the computer lab.’

‘Doll,’ Bucky prompted, ‘he knows you’re more than that.  Take credit where it’s due.’

She gave a small sigh.  ‘Okay, yes, I am their new expert.  Happy?’  She glanced back at Bucky who winked at her.

‘I have heard a lot about your skills at a computer too, Stark often refers to you as his technical angel.’

‘Not as angelic as he thinks, but I do know my way around a computer.’

‘We in Wakanda have a great respect for technology.  I would love to hear your thoughts on some of our recent breakthroughs, if you have time?’

‘I’d love that.  I love new tech.’

T’Challa nodded, glad he had found a topic she was happy to discuss without trying to avoid the subject or getting embarrassed.  ‘I am in the country until Monday.  Would you have time this weekend?’

She nodded.  ‘Bucky has a date with Steve tomorrow but I’m free.’

‘I will send a car for you at midday, with your permission?’

‘Please, and thank you.’

‘The pleasure is mine, Miss Richards.’

‘Amelia.’

‘What are we talking about?’  Tony made Amelia jump as he spoke so close behind her.

‘T’Challa was inviting me to discuss Wakandan technology.’

‘You can’t steal her out from under me, Top Cat, so don’t even try.’  Tony pointed his finger at him.

‘He’s protective of his toys.’  She turned back to Tony.  ‘Are you here to harass me on my night off?’

‘Actually, I’m here to steal my little sis.’  He took her glass out of her hand and passed it to Bucky.  ‘I’ll have her back in about, oh, seven minutes?’

‘That’s pretty specific.’  Bucky said as Tony pulled on Amelia’s arm.

‘Time me and let me know.’  Tony grinned as he led Amelia away.

T’Challa turned to Bucky, looking at the man who had been so damaged when they first met, smiling softly, obviously so in love with this girl.  ‘She is quite lovely, Bucky.  You have my best wishes.’

‘Thanks.  She’s something, alright.  I don’t know how I got so lucky.’

‘She looks at you in a way that is very rare these days.  Do not let her slip through your fingers.’

‘I don’t intend to.’

 

Bucky finally reclaimed Amelia after six and a half minutes, tapping Tony on the shoulder and taking his place on the dance floor.  Amelia was much happier dancing with Bucky, they still did it every day, so this was the second time, but being able to do so to a big band, dressed up and with all their friends, wasn’t something they got to do often.

‘Have you had a good day?’  Amelia asked as they turned in time with _It’s Always You_ by _Frank Sinatra_.

‘I’ve had the best day, darlin’.’  He raised his hand so she could twirl but he soon had his arm around her again.

‘You don’t mind the party?’

He shook his head.  ‘I should have known Steve would do something like this.  It’s actually kind of nice, having everyone here, instead of at The Tower.  I didn’t realise I knew so many people.’

‘It’s always nice to get out and about.  We should eat after this, try some of the food.’

‘Hungry?’

‘Well, someone keeps using all my energy in incredible ways.  A girl has to keep her strength up.’

He chuckled and pulled her close as the song changed to _Ev’rything I Love_ by _Glenn Miller_ and Bucky sung along, just loud enough for her to hear.

_‘You are to me everything, my life to be everything; When in my sleep you appear; the skies of deep blue appear; each time our lips touch again; I long for you; oh, so much again.  You are my favourite star, my haven in Heaven above.  You are everything I love.’_

Amelia closed her eyes, her head rested on his chest, listening as the words repeated, Bucky again singing along and when the song finished she pulled him down for a soft kiss.  ‘You have a lovely singing voice, Buck.’

‘Don’t tell everyone.’  He stage whispered.  ‘Come on, doll, let’s go get some food.’

They spent the rest of the night in and out of groups of friends, talking and laughing, then dancing, Bucky relinquishing her long enough that she could dance with Steve and Sam, he himself dancing with Nat, which the press lapped up almost as much as the fact he had a girlfriend.  Towards the end of the night Steve made a speech, thanking everyone for coming and telling a few stories of he and Bucky back before the war, then the cake was brought to the front and Bucky had to first pose with it with Steve, then alone, then blow the candles out.

‘You make a wish, pal?’  Steve asked as the cake was taken away to be cut.

‘Yeah, I did.’  He said, not taking his eyes off Amelia who was laughing with Sigyn about something.

‘You don’t need to wish for that.’  Steve put his hand on his shoulder.  ‘She’s not going anywhere.’

‘I hope you’re right.’  He smiled, watching the most beautiful woman he had ever known turn and smile back at him, the love in her eyes making this the best birthday he had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this, and it inspired me to write something for Amelia's birthday too, and I'll post that in a few days or something!
> 
> For now I am writing an epilogue to Born To Be King! Peter Parker and some classmates get a tour of The Avengers Tower!


	58. Epilogue 4 - Amelia's Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip forward to November, after Bucky and Amelia are married, and it's Amelia's birthday! Very much more Amelia/Tony-centric, but what does her adoptive science bro have planned?

Amelia Barnes was grateful for a lot of things.  She was grateful for her husband, Bucky, for having him in her life; she was grateful for being part of the extended Avengers family, and all her new friends.  She was, weirdly, grateful for HYDRA, as without their input neither she or Bucky would be who or where they were today.  She was grateful for warm socks, coffee and sleep, things that were highly underrated in her opinion, and she was grateful for the baby she was carrying, that even now thought her bladder was a punching bag.

She sighed as she came out of the bathroom for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, and it was only seven-thirty.  She felt like she was in a state of permanent sleep deprivation thanks to backache and the need to pee, even given the fact that she was trying to take naps.  She was twenty-eight weeks pregnant, over halfway but still twelve weeks to go, just under now, and she wasn’t sure how she was going to last that long in a constant state of zombification.

The bedroom door was pushed open and she smiled as Bucky, wearing nothing but his underwear, stood and looked at the bed in confusion, as it was empty, a tray full of food in his hands.

‘I had to go again.’  Amelia drew his attention as she walked towards him and he turned to her with a smile.

‘Happy birthday, sweetheart.’  He smiled as she reached him and looked over the tray.  ‘Did you get much sleep?’

‘When do I?’  She asked with a small smile.  ‘But thank you.’

‘Back into bed.  You have time for breakfast before you have to leave.’

She didn't argue, just did as she was told, pulling the sheets into her lap before Bucky placed the tray there.  ‘You’re sharing, right?  Because I know I’m as big as a house but there is far too much food here for me.’  She looked over the pancakes, fruit, waffles, toppings, toast, roll, juice and coffee, the latter two Bucky taking and putting on the bedside cabinet.

‘You’re not as big as a house, and you know I’ll eat what you leave.’  He bent and kissed her softly.  ‘Just dive in.’

‘No, you get back on the bed and share with me.’  She insisted.

‘I’ll just go get my coffee, not enough room on the tray.’  He smiled, stroking her hair as he went back out the door.

She rubbed her eyes before reaching for her coffee, knowing he would have fixed it how she liked it, and he had put it in her favourite mug, as he always did.  She sipped it carefully, as it was still a little warm, and when he came back she was eating one of the strawberries, so grateful she had lost her morning sickness after the first trimester.

‘What are you going to have?’  He laid on the bed beside her, propped up on one elbow, grinning inanely.  She loved it when he looked like this, so free, his hair mussed and a days worth of scruff on his jaw.  So different from the shy man she had met last year.  They had definitely been good for one another.

‘Maybe a waffle.’  He knew she liked to pick her waffles apart and had brought through a small bowl just in case she wanted to pour her syrup into it for dipping, which she did.  He sat up and undid the bottle, pouring some in for her as she pulled the corner off and dipped it.

‘What else?’  He took a piece of pineapple from the fruit salad and popped it in his mouth.

‘I don’t know yet.’  She laughed.

‘Just eat as much as you like.’

‘You are going to make me burst.’  She commented as his hand traced over her bump lovingly.

‘Not for a while yet, doll.’  He winked.  ‘Still want that quiet night in?’

She nodded.  ‘Please.  I don’t want to go far.’

‘Takeout for dinner and a movie?’

‘Sounds great.’  She agreed.  She hadn’t wanted a big deal made out of her birthday, as a rule she didn’t celebrate it, it was just another day, but of course Nat had realised they had known her a year and had never celebrated so dug it out of her file.  Bucky was kind of irritated to find that he had actually known her then, that they had met just a few weeks prior, so this year he was determined to make it up to her, even though she said it was unnecessary.  Nat and Wanda were taking her for lunch, just a light one at a deli, and other than that it was a normal work day, which suited her just fine.

After breakfast Bucky produced a bag of gifts and she berated him for having spent so much, despite the fact she loved every single thing.  Eventually she showered, dressed and, having put the box of chocolates in her bag to eat at work, Bucky escorted her to her office, promising to be back to pick her up that evening.

Tony wasn’t in the lab yet, but that wasn’t unusual.  He didn’t always work from here, and he certainly didn't work normal hours, and she hoped to get some work done before he did.  He was a great guy to have as a boss but he did like to try and distract her.  There was a single foil helium balloon tied to her chair, stating happy birthday of course, but she ignored it as she plugged her laptop in, booting it up as she went to collect the overnights from the printer, but instead finding a small folded sign and no printout.

‘Beat you to it, Angel.’  Was all the note said and she knew it was from Tony, even before she took in the chicken scratch handwriting.  He must have come in early and collected the printouts.  Oh well, there was plenty more she could be doing.  Things he couldn’t hijack.  The team liked to think they were helping, taking the load off her, but she loved her work, so much more than she had working as a secretary, and it really wasn’t doing her any favours.  She filled the coffee pot, setting it to drip through, then sat down to check her e-mails and run some data she been forced to delay until she had a full day.  One of the team’s latest missions had brought her a lot to decrypt and it was proving a long, slow process despite her expertise.  Not that she wasn’t enjoying it but she liked to see results.

It was almost lunchtime before she was disturbed, her coffee cup almost empty and her progress bar at seventy-eight percent.  Things were going well.  She should have the data finished before the end of the day.

‘There’s the birthday girl.’  Tony said loudly as he came into the lab, carrying a large folder under one arm, a travel mug in the other hand, a grin on his face, and a smudge of oil on his cheek.

‘Dammit, Tony.’  She got to her feet and went to the packet of wet wipes they kept on the side.  ‘I keep telling you, you aren’t allowed in my lab unless you are clean!’  She went straight to him, no pause, and cleaned his face.  He just stood there and let her wipe him over; it wasn’t the first time, wouldn’t be the last, and he knew what was next.  He put his cup down on the nearest surface and held his hands out for her to inspect.  Too many times he had left dirty fingerprints on her laptop and he knew better than to mess with her, pregnant or not.

‘I’m never totally clean, Angel Cakes, you know that.’  He passed hand inspection and picked up his cup again.  ‘How’s it going?’

‘Good, almost eighty percent complete and we should have the last of the data to compare to what FRIDAY got on site.’

‘I meant your birthday.’  He followed her back to her desk as she took a seat again.  She looked cute in her pink maternity blouse and black pants.  He had never really admired pregnant women before, but she seemed to just carry on, not let it impact her, now she wasn’t throwing up in the trashcan unexpectedly.  Yeah, he’d avoided the lab a lot for those first few weeks.  Hell, she was even still wearing two inch heels.

‘Just another day, boss, I keep telling you that.’

‘Bullshit.’  He said, putting his mug beside hers.  ‘One day of the year the world revolves around you, instead of me.’  He grinned, examining the new bobblehead of Sherlock she had on her desk that Bucky had bought her.  ‘What is it with this team and high functioning sociopaths?’

‘He’s smart, arrogant, moral, observant…surprised you don’t identify with him more.’

‘I’m not so moral.’  He shrugged and stole one of the chocolates from the box on her desk.  ‘Give me five minutes, we need a meeting.’

She checked the time on her laptop.  ‘I’m going for lunch in half an hour.  I know how long your five minutes lasts.’

I won’t take long, promise.’  He called back, disappearing into his office.

‘That’s what you always say.’  She muttered as she set a timer.

It was five minutes and forty-two seconds later when Tony called her through.  She fought back a yawn and went to his office to find he was actually sitting properly at his desk, his hands clasped together before him.  ‘Sit down, Mrs Barnes.’  He said formally and she narrowed her eyes at him.

‘What are you up to, Tony?’  She asked suspiciously.  He never called her Amelia, let alone Mrs Barnes.

‘Just sit down, I’m trying to be all official.’  He waved at the chair and she did as he asked.  ‘Okay.’  He shuffled himself in his chair so he was sitting straighter.  ‘Mrs Barnes.’

‘Yes, Mr Stark?’  She said, fighting back a smirk and he lost his composure and started laughing.

‘Stop it!’  He admonished her.  ‘I’m being serious!’

‘Am I being fired?’  She checked.

‘Hell, no.  You’re too valuable.  You’re here for life.’  He pulled a face at the thought of her leaving.

‘Then carry on and I’ll try and keep a straight face.’  She promised.

‘Mrs…no, sounds weirder every time I say it.  You’ve been with the department now for over a year and you’ve proved yourself to be an exemplary employee, despite your objectionable taste in men,’

‘That’s my husband you’re bad mouthing, Mr Stark, just remember that the next time you want me to lie to Miss Potts.’

‘Statement still stands, because you’ll lie to Pepper because you love me.’  He gave her a quick grin before going serious again.  ‘Anyway, we wanted to commemorate your birthday with a small token of our appreciation.’  He reached down beside him and lifted up a gold lingerie gift box, putting it on the desk in front of her.

‘Isn’t this workplace harassment?’  She narrowed her eyes at him.

‘Just open it.’  He said with barely contained excitement.

She shook her head, not trusting him one bit.  ‘If you say I am on maternity leave and can only come back when I fit into what’s in this box I will choke you with its contents.’

‘I don’t want you to go on maternity leave.’  He said quietly as she untied the ribbon.  ‘But babies don’t wait and take a lot of time up, so I’ll forgive you.’

‘I’m planning on working up until the end, you know that.’  She smiled at him as she lifted the lid, finding inside a pile of official looking paperwork.  ‘Are you sure I’m not fired?’

‘Not fired, Angel.  Read it.’  He smiled and she looked back down with a frown, her eyes trailing over the page.

‘Tony, you’d better start explaining yourself.’  She said hesitantly as certain words stood out to her.

‘I know I joked about it when we first met,’ he said as he got up and came around the desk, sitting on it beside the paperwork as she read it in disbelief, ‘but you’ve become like family, especially to me.  We joke around and call each other bro and sis, and I’d like to think if I had any siblings they’d half as great as you, but as I don’t, and as I legally can’t make you my sister, how about my daughter instead?’

‘Tony…’  Was all she could say, looking up at him in amazement, but he continued talking.

‘HYDRA took our families from us, kid, and I know you have Bucky, and the baby, but I’d like to think you have me too.  If you’ll take me.’  As he spoke Amelia’s emotions crept to the surface, his words and the paperwork surprising her in such a good way she couldn't do anything but think about crying.  She got to her feet, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him as tears burned her eyes.  ‘Is that a yes?’

‘It’s a yes.’  She half laughed, half sobbed, knowing this meant a lot to him as well as her and he hugged her as close as he could, given her bump being in the way, a smile splitting his face.

‘Great.  I can get the lawyers to come by tomorrow and we can make it official, witnesses and everything.  You sign those papers and you become Amelia Stark-Barnes, Tony Stark’s little girl.’  He paused.  ‘And you have to call me daddy.’

She leant back, tears streaking her face but her expression was one she often wore with him when he was being inappropriate.  ‘I’m not going to call you daddy.’

‘Aw, come on, it sounds great in your British accent.’  He grinned.

‘Okay, but only if Bucky can call you it too.’  She gave him a small smile as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

‘No deal.  You can still call me what you normally do.’

‘Arsehole?’

‘Uh, no.’  He pulled a face and straightened so she had to step back.  ‘But it does mean that this little one has to call me grandpa.’  He patted the side of her bump affectionately.

‘Oh my God, you’re going to be my child’s grandfather.’  She said in disbelief.

‘So now you can tell me if it’s a boy or a girl.’  He smiled hopefully.

‘Tony, no!’  She took a step back and gave him a look of amusement.  He had been trying to get this particular information out of her for weeks.  ‘This is mine and Bucky’s secret and you’ll just have to wait another few months like everyone else!’

‘But how am I supposed to know what colour toy Audi to order?’  He actually whined.

‘No Audi!’  She waved a finger at him.  ‘No stupidly elaborate gifts.  You’re as bad as Uncle Steve.’

‘Not really an uncle though, I mean legally.  Not like me.’  He put the lid back on the box and handed it to her.  ‘Read these if you want, or don’t, it makes no difference, it’s all legal and above board, take the rest of the day off to get over the shock that you have the world’s hottest dad, and be here bright and early so we can make it official.’

‘Yeah, because you do bright and early.’  She laughed, holding the box in both hands.  ‘Thank you, Tony, it’s an amazing gift.  But I’m not taking the rest of the day off.’

‘Nuh uh.  Rules.  Daddy has spoken, or you’re grounded.’

‘I’m twenty-nine years old, Tony, you can’t ground me.’

‘Yeah I can.’  He grinned.  ‘Go for your lunch date and go home.  Daddy’s orders.’

‘Please stop calling yourself daddy.’  She begged.

‘I’ll stop if you’re a good girl and do as you’re told.’

‘Oh God, this is getting worse.’  She shook her head.  ‘I’ll do you a deal, _daddy_ , I’ll come back after lunch and work until the data is done, then I’ll go home.  It might be finished while I’m out then it’s just a matter of uploading it, which you or one of the techs can do.’

‘No deal.  Am I going to have to spank you?’

‘I’m coming back, and you’re a pervert.’  She said, turning and finding Nat and Wanda in the doorway, giving them raised eyebrows.  ‘Don’t ask!’

‘Daddy?’  Nat pulled a disgusted face at him.

‘No wonder she still prefers to work when he’s not here.’  Wanda commented before they turned and followed Amelia out into the office.

 

‘You…wait, what?’  Bucky looked at her in disbelief, not believing what he just heard.

‘As of tomorrow Tony will officially be your father-in-law.’  She passed him the paperwork which he looked at briefly before looking back at her with the most confused expression she had ever seen him pull.

‘Again, what?’

‘Tony adopted me.’  She said it slower this time, making sure he couldn’t be mistaken.  ‘Or he will have once we sign the paperwork tomorrow.’

‘Sweetheart…did you think this through?’  He got to his feet and stood in front of her.

‘Kind of, mostly.  He sort of sprung it on me as a gift.  I talked about it over lunch with Nat and Wanda.  It’s a pretty big gesture from him.’

‘I can see that, but, why?’

‘Think about it.  He’s always said I’m like a sister to him, we’re close, like you and Steve are, and he really made me welcome, took me under his wing.  We spend pretty much every day together.’

‘I’m not arguing you’re close, doll, I’m really not.  Considering how tense things were with Tony when I first came here you’ve brought out a whole new side of him I’d never have expected.  What I mean is the legal side.’

‘It will be legal.’  She went and collected the documents.  ‘When have you ever known Tony to do something legally half-arsed?’

‘No, he is a whole-assed kinda guy.  I know it will be legal, I believe that, and I believe he’s doing it with good intentions, but legally you, and our little girl, will be Stark’s heirs.’

Amelia started, as though she physically jumped, realising maybe this wasn’t just a case of making them family.  ‘His heirs?’

‘As in to the Stark fortune, darlin’.  The Tower, all his houses, his cars, everything.’

‘What?’  She gasped, sitting heavily on their bed and turning the pages of the document, looking for the details.

‘I don’t know what’s tied up in stocks or shares or whatever, but you might want to check what you’re getting yourself into, doll.’

She looked up to find him smiling softly at her.  ‘Set up the movie, I’ll be back.’

Amelia marched out of the room, not caring she had taken her shoes off.  ‘FRIDAY, where’s Tony?’

‘Mr Stark is in the kitchen.’

‘Great.’

Tony was hunting the fridge for a snack when he received a smack on the back of the head with a wad of paper.

‘Ow, what the…?  Angel?’  He rubbed the back of his head as he turned to face her.

‘Don’t you “Angel” me, Stark!’  She waved the paperwork at him.  ‘You cancel the lawyers until I’ve been over this paperwork!’

He pulled a confused face, nose wrinkled and eyebrow quirked.  ‘Okay, what?’

‘You sit down with me and tell me, look me in the eye, and tell me this paperwork is just a formality, that it’s like me taking your name, for shits and giggles, please tell me it’s not more than that?’

Tony closed the refrigerator and leant against it.  ‘More than that how?’

‘I mean we’re just brother and sister, I mean father and daughter, I mean what’s mine is mine and what’s yours is still yours and it stays that way!’

‘Ohhhhh.’  He smiled smugly.  ‘You got to the part about the trust fund.’

‘TRUST FUND?’  She yelled and started going through the paperwork frantically.  ‘I haven’t had a chance to bloody look at it properly yet!

‘I can give you the brief version.’  He folded his arms.  ‘Basically, if anything happens to me then all my worldly possessions, legal ones anyway, you don’t want to know about illegal ones, can’t have my name besmirched after I’m dead, go to you and any of your offspring.  I started a trust fund for the as yet unborn spawn of Barnes, should make it a few mil before it comes of age, my majority stock in SI goes to you, as do all my other business interests and no one else gets to use the name Iron Man who isn’t family.  You could be Iron Angel.’  He smirked.

‘No, no, no, no.’  She closed her eyes tight.  ‘I thought this was a gesture, just a family thing, that we would officially be one, end of story, not that it would come with all your…your…things!’

‘I don’t have anyone else to leave it to, so I leave it to my daughter.  Why are you even arguing with your daddy?  Go to your room!’

‘Stop calling yourself daddy!’  She yelled, feeling so tense and stressed out she didn’t even notice Steve come into the room.  ‘We change this, all of it, so it’s just a family thing, not a monetary thing, you hear me?’

‘Nope.  I want to do this.’

She hit him in the chest with the paperwork.  ‘Tony, no!’

‘Daddy, no.’

‘I didn’t sign anything yet!’  She brandished the paperwork at him threateningly.

‘Hey, Steve?’  Tony leant to the side and grinned broader.  ‘I’m gonna be a grandpa.’

‘What’s going on?’  Steve looked between them in confusion.

‘He wants to adopt me.’  Amelia growled, shoving the paperwork into Steve’s chest.

‘Adopt you?  Aren’t you kinda old?’

‘I love her like a sister, I want to make sure she’s taken care of.’  Tony shrugged.  ‘And no, she’s not too old.  This way I make sure she and her kids are taken care of when anything happens to me.’

‘When?’  She yelped.

‘Sure, when.  I fly around in a two hundred and twenty-five pound suit of armour with arc reactors attached to me.  I’m bound to die in a flaming glory some time.’  He shrugged.  ‘And when that happens I want to know that everything goes to someone who cares about The Avengers and what we stand for, and is smart enough to carry on for me.’

‘Tony, I can give you a million reasons why you shouldn’t do this.’  Amelia sighed.

‘And I can give you one reason I should.’  He stepped forward and bowed his head to meet her eye line, holding her arms at the elbows.  ‘Because I want to.  It’s been on my mind for a while now; what’ll they do when something happens to me?  Do my shares go to all the nameless faces in the company?  The government?  I don’t want that.  This way I know it goes to someone I care about, someone who cares about me, and can kind of carry on the Stark name in a way I’d want it to be.  Maybe a bit too responsibly, but still.’

‘Tony, that’s really touching.’  Steve said, surprised by the gesture but Amelia shook her head.

‘No, you can’t just decide to do this without discussing it with me!’  Amelia could feel her emotions bubbling up inside her, stupid pregnancy hormones, and she knew she was going to cry.  Again.  She wasn’t really angry with Tony, maybe a little cross he hadn’t even brought it up with her, and she knew he had done it out of the goodness of his I-swear-I-don’t-have-a-heart, but it wasn’t just a gesture to make them family, a halfhearted joke between them that he was taking to the next level, he was talking about billions of dollars, more money than she could even fathom.

‘We are discussing it.  This way you know what you’re getting yourself into.  Call it payment for all the grey hairs I’ll give you until then.’

‘Tony…’  She groaned.

‘Or, you know, I can write it out of the adoption forms.’

‘Please, please do that.’

‘It’s in my will anyway.’

Amelia actually stamped her foot out of sheer frustration.  ‘Tony, no!’  She said but it was more of a whimper and her bottom lip quivered and he noticed it.

‘Hey, no temper tantrums, and no tears, okay?  Daddy’s orders.’

‘Stop calling yourself daddy!’  She sobbed as the first tears escaped her eyes.

‘Not until you accept the fact that we’re family and that means we take care of one another, now and in the future.’

She sniffed and buried her head in his shoulder, crying as her mind whirred at what he was offering.  He was going to do it anyway, whether she liked it or not, and it was such a grand gesture, such security and such trust, it hurt as much as it moved her, to think he had thought that far ahead, about dying and what to do with the team, the company, especially her and her baby.

‘I’d trust you with it.’  Steve said quietly and Stark looked at him curiously as he wrapped his arms around Amelia.  ‘With the future of the team.’

She shook her head, not caring if she smeared her makeup, as Steve patted her back awkwardly.  ‘You’re not helping.’  Her voice came out muffled.

‘Come on, Angel, it’s not that bad.  No money worries, you get an awesomely hot dad, junior gets an official grandparent.  Win win.’  He bowed his head so his lips were in her hair before he said the next part.  ‘I already gave you away at your wedding, just sign the paperwork tomorrow and when this munchkin grows up it’ll know that its grandpa was there holding its mom’s hand on the day she married its daddy…trying to get her to change her mind the entire time.’

Amelia sputtered a laugh, remembering how Tony had done just that, jokingly, but still.  It was a great story.  ‘You’re not funny, daddy.’  She leant back and grimaced as he did.

‘Yeah, you’re right, that’s weird.  Don’t say that again.’  Tony shook his head rapidly.

‘Never again.’  She agreed as he leant forward and kissed her forehead.

‘We good?’  He asked her as Steve glanced back to see Bucky coming into the kitchen, frowning worriedly, no doubt looking for Amelia.

‘We’re good.’  She nodded.  ‘You’re too sweet, Tony.’  She managed a watery smile as he wiped her tears away.

‘Don’t tell anyone that.’  He looked over her head a Bucky.  ‘Hey there, son.  Come take my little girl home.  She’s a wreck.’

‘What did you say now?’  Bucky sighed as he came over, automatically taking Amelia into his arms as Tony went back to raiding the fridge.

‘Happy tears.’  Tony said, coming out with a yoghurt.  ‘We fixed it.’

‘You sure, sweetheart?’  He checked as Amelia wiped under her eyes, nodding in reply.

‘So, all good?’  Tony checked, looking between them.  ‘Because I have things to do before our meeting in the morning, you guys will no doubt be playing hunt the birthday weeny, and Steve has to go practice being righteous in front of a mirror.’

‘He doesn’t need a mirror to do that.’  Bucky smirked.  ‘He practically oozes it.’

‘Shut up, jerk.’  Steve shook his head.

‘And we’re just getting takeout and watching a movie.’  Amelia corrected him, stepping out of Bucky’s arms and taking some paper towel to wipe her eyes on.  ‘You guys are welcome to join us, if you want to?’

‘I’m out.  I have a hot date with an engine.’

‘Don’t stay up too late.’  She groaned, thinking about him turning up to meet the lawyers tomorrow covered in grease.  ‘And don’t go in my lab!’

‘I promise I won’t and I won’t.’  He ruffled her hair.  ‘Night, baby girl.’

‘Night, boss.’

‘Aw, come on, Angel.  You can do better than that.’

‘You’re not my dad yet.’  She smiled.

‘Tomorrow.’  He pointed at her as he backed out of the room.  ‘Oh, dress up, you too, Barnes.  Bright and early, my office, the actual office, not the one in the lab.’

‘Ooo official.’  Amelia called and he winked at her.

‘You really okay with what just happened?’  Steve asked as he looked over the papers in his hand.

‘I guess so.’  Amelia wiped at her eyes again.  ‘Seems kind of sudden.’

‘He likes his grand gestures.’  Steve reminded them.  ‘And I meant what I said.  I can’t disagree with his choice.’

‘Means a lot.’  She nodded, wishing she didn’t feel like such an emotional wreck.  ‘You want to join us for dinner and a movie?’

‘Sure.  Can I go grab your gift first?’

‘I said no gifts.’  She argued but it was weak and Bucky wrapped his arm around her again.

‘And who listened to you so far, sweetheart?’  He asked.

‘Not one person.’

‘Because we all love you and want to spoil you.’  He said as he kissed her temple.

‘I’ve been ruined today.’  She smiled at him.

‘You deserve it.’  He grinned at her.

 

The next morning Tony was actually there bright and early, he even wore a suit, which worried Amelia.  He didn’t like wearing suits, as a rule, and by his hair she could tell he had even showered.  He met them out in the reception area, and that was even more suspicious, but not as suspicious as when he told her not to freak out before leading them into the office.  The second the door opened a flashbulb went off and they were left startled for a moment, Bucky actually putting himself between Amelia and the room.

‘Not yet, jeez, premature!’  Tony waved the photographer back into the room and they noticed there was also not only the lawyer but someone with a video camera.

‘Tony…’  Amelia said warningly.  She didn’t like too much attention.  The media knew who she was, simply through her association with the team and marriage to Bucky, but her instinct was to stay away from anything that made her stand out.  This was the exact opposite of what she had spent her whole life doing.

‘It’s got to go on record, Angel.  Come on.’  He held his hand out to her, encouraging her with a wiggle of his fingers.

‘But public record?  Couldn’t we have just had like a little ad in a newspaper or something?’

‘Sorry.’  He said, but he really didn’t look sorry.  ‘It’s good press.’

She sighed, Bucky’s arm around her waist, and they came fully into the room.  She understood the need to dress up now.  The lawyer stood and met them, shaking each of their hands in turn before explaining they were just waiting on the independent witnesses for the signatures and they would proceed.  A few minutes later they were joined by Nick Fury and Natasha and everything got underway.  Tony said a few words to the camera, about Amelia being family, how they had lost their own in similar circumstances, and that in each other they had found a kind of kindred spirit.  It was really touching and Amelia managed to smile her way through it as Tony said how excited he was at the prospect of becoming not only a father, but a grandfather in the next few months.  He didn’t say anything about the business, the team, or any of his wealth, he literally kept it on a personal basis, which was how she would have preferred it, but she was glad he didn’t make a big deal out of it.  Finally they each gave their signatures, Bucky just needing to stay by his wife’s side, then photos were taken of them as a group and just of the two of them, and the three of them, hugging, standing, you name it.  Finally, Tony presented Amelia with a tiny, white Stark Industries onesie for the baby.  They were asked a few general questions, about the due date, how she was finding pregnancy, and what kind of a grandparent did she think Stark might be, and she answered all the questions alone or with Bucky.  The lawyer eventually called an end to proceedings, seeing the press out before Amelia sank into Tony’s desk chair gratefully.

‘That’s it, right?  No more nasty surprises?’

‘That’s all for today.’  Tony assured her, patting her shoulder.  ‘Who’s up for brunch?’

 

Amelia would look back in a few days time and wonder just when her life had changed so much.  The press were eating up the fact she was now legally Tony’s little girl, the fact she was married to and expecting a baby with Bucky only making her more media worthy, and she was glad she didn’t have to venture far from The Tower very often.  There were offers for interviews, dinners, so many things she couldn't keep track, and every now and then, particularly when she had to go somewhere and Tony made her take Happy Hogan with her as a bodyguard, that she wondered if it was worth it, but then she’d see how content Tony was, how he hummed around the lab, how she would get to her desk and find things for her or the baby on it, just little trinkets, or the day when she got in to find a John Watson beside her Sherlock, she knew she had made the right decision, and she started doing the same for him, leaving little home baked goods and gifts she knew he’d love.  Tony was happy and she had helped to make him that way, and that was a big part of being a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I love that Tony has found himself a family. I know he made some very VERY bad decisions but he deserves to be happy too, and that doesn't have to come with romantic love! Anyone else with me?


	59. Epilogue 5 - Christmas - Take One!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in time again, to Christmas when Bucky has his broken leg!

‘Sit!’  Amelia yelled, just as Tony walked into the common room kitchen.

‘When did we get a dog?’  He smirked.

Bucky rolled his eyes as he sank back into the chair, Amelia making him raise his broken leg onto another with a cushion on it.

‘If I had a dog he might listen.’  Amelia frowned before going back to the side where she had been cutting out cookies.

‘I listen…I just don’t always do as I’m told.’  Bucky complained.  The last two days had been hell.  Finally discharged from the med ward with crutches, proper Tiny Tim style to keep the weight off his leg, and full instructions on what not to do.  He thought it would have been a shorter list of what he could do at this point and it seemed to pretty much involve him sitting still and letting everyone wait on him.

‘Which is why you get yelled at.’  Amelia said, not looking up as she pushed the shaped centre out of the dough.

‘Angel, your cookies have holes in.’  Tony pointed out, ignoring the two bickering.

‘They’re supposed to.  Two holes, in fact.’  She made another, smaller hole at the top.  ‘They’re stained glass cookies.  Throw in some smashed up sweets, bake, and you get edible tree decorations.’  She smiled at him.

‘Well, they smell amazing.’  He admitted, the sweet scent of spices coming from the oven as tempting as it was seasonal.  He looked up at Bucky who seemed to be trying to get his attention, and when he finally did Bucky hooked his head towards the door, indicating he should leave.

Tony smirked and shook his head slightly.  ‘So, Angel, can I give you a hand?  Seeing as limpy isn’t much use?’

‘Erm…’  She looked around, trying to work out what her next job had been.  ‘Actually you can.  Two minutes.’  She finished the tray she was doing, noting the timer was almost done when she could swap batches, and pulled a box out of a cupboard and took it to the table.  ‘Open that, Mr Impatient.’  She quipped at Bucky before going back to the side and grabbing a large platter of individual Christmas tree shape cupcakes.  ‘Come on.’  She took Tony’s hand and pulled him to sit beside Bucky.  ‘I’ll whip up some frosting and you can decorate the cakes.’  Tony pulled a face as she walked away.  He had been hoping to help her in the kitchen, just to tease Bucky because he couldn’t.  ‘Actually,’ she turned back, ‘wash your hands, both of you.’  She ordered.

With sighs they got up, Tony passing Bucky his crutches, and went to do as they were told.

‘I didn’t know she could cook.’  Tony complained an hour later when he and Bucky had set up their own production line with Steve, who Amelia had caught trying to sneak out once he saw Bucky frantically waving him out.

‘Problem is getting her to stop.’  Bucky murmured.  ‘I used to cook all the time because it was a struggle for her.  Didn’t realise she missed it this much or I’d have let her help more.’

‘To be fair she’s damn good at it.’  Steve said as he stuck silver balls on a cookie.

‘She is, but she doesn’t need to cook all the time, I like cooking for her.’

‘But she loves it.  And it’s still a novelty that she can stand this long comfortably.  It’ll get out of her system eventually.’

‘Not too soon, I hope.’  Tony said as he crammed an entire cookie in his mouth, the only way, he thought, to make sure she didn’t spot him eating one.

‘Last batch done!’  She said excitedly as the oven timer went off again.

‘Last batch as in final batch as in you’re finished?’  Bucky clarified.

‘Last batch, final batch, all finished.  Cooking, anyway.’  She confirmed with a grin and he couldn’t help but smile back.  She had a small smudge of flour across her cheek and nose, her apron bearing the scars of her work.  Even with her hair caught up in a messy ponytail she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he started to stand to go kiss her but her grin dropped into a frown immediately.  ‘Sit!’  She pointed at the chair as though it would help and he sank back down again with a groan.

‘Come on, sweetheart, let me get up, just this once.’

‘No, because the look on your face says you weren’t planning on just getting up you were planning on getting up, coming over here, standing up longer, before hobbling back to your seat.’  She said as she came towards him.  ‘And I can just as easily come to you.’  She bent beside him and kissed him softly, leaving him with a stupid smirk on his face.  ‘So, my little elves, once you’ve finished what you’re doing you're free to go.  Tony, why is there frosting on your beard?’

‘Oh, uh, I…’

She laughed.  ‘I never said you couldn’t have any, stupid.  I made enough for half The Tower.  They’re meant to be eaten.’

‘Really?’  He looked at her suspiciously.  ‘You’re not mad?’

She shook her head.  ‘Of course I’m not mad.  They’re better when the frosting is set though.’

‘Can I take some to Bruce?  He’s up in the lab.’

‘Take a couple, but on a plate, otherwise the frosting will stick.’

‘Awesome, thanks.’  He got up and did just that, speaking as he did so.  ‘Don’t forget, team dinner tonight.’

‘We won’t forget.’  Amelia promised.  ‘And I will be fully out of the way well before then.’

‘Caterers don’t really use in here.’  Tony informed her.  They were having a formal dinner tonight, just in case they got any emergencies tomorrow.  Crime didn’t take a vacation and HYRDA seemed to make it a habit to try and ruin them.  ‘So take your time.’  He smiled, eating another cookie as he left.

‘I have a few things to finish off and the cleaning up to do, why don’t you guys go watch a movie or something?’  She looked between Steve and Bucky, who gave hinting raised eyebrows at his best friend.

‘Actually I have something I need Bucky’s advice on, just in my room, he’ll be resting the whole time, I swear.’  Steve promised.

‘Okay.  I can finish these off, if you want to go.’

‘We’ll just finish what we’re doing then get out of your hair, doll.’  As she had been speaking Bucky’s hand had wrapped around her and was rubbing up and down her back softly.

‘Okay.’  She clapped her hands together.  I will come and find you guys when I’m done?’

‘Sure.’  Steve nodded, hoping they would be done wrapping her gifts from Bucky by then.

‘Alright.’  She shrugged before kissing Bucky on the hair and going back to the kitchen, completely suspicious of what they were planning on doing but not really caring.  It was Christmas Eve, everyone had been acting suspicious for weeks, hiding shopping bags and changing the subject.  She had never experienced anything like it, at least not since she was at college, and nothing on this scale.  It had put a permanent smile on her face and was the reason she had decided to do a bake-a-thon.  She wanted to show the team how grateful she was they had taken her in and accepted her so readily.

It was another three hours before she was finished with the last of her baking and cleaning.  The kitchen was spotless, which was more than could be said for her, and all her baked goods were put away, a lot in pretty cellophane bags for each of the team which she would have placed in their table settings for dinner tonight, the tray of stained glass biscuits she had hung from ribbons and could be hung on the tree after dinner.  Checking over the kitchen one last time she went to find the super soldiers.

‘Jeez, Buck, did you buy enough?’  Steve asked as he put the last of the gifts he had just finished wrapping into the gift bag.

‘What can I say?  I love the girl and she’s easy to buy for.’  Bucky shrugged from his spot on Steve’s bed, up by the headboard so he could rest his leg, the other foot on the floor so it felt less like he was laying down, more like sitting comfortably.

‘Where do you want it?’  He stood, picking up the bag.

‘Can you stash it in the bottom of my wardrobe?’

Steve smirked.  ‘The wardrobe in Amelia’s room?’

‘That’s what I said.’  Bucky gave him a small frown.

‘Two days ago you couldn’t even ask her to move in, now it’s your room too.’

‘Shut up.’  Bucky said, but stayed smiling.

‘Which means, as long as you don’t screw up, the arrangement could become permanent.’  Steve reminded him.

‘That’s the hope.’

‘So don’t screw up.’

‘Not planning on it.’

‘I’ll be right back.’  Steve said and went about his task.

On the way back he met Amelia coming to meet them and they were talking quietly as they reentered the room, Bucky playing on his phone on the bed with his leg raised.  ‘He was a good boy, right?  No running around?  No doing stupid things that would impede his healing?’

‘Not a thing.  He was very well behaved, you know, for a jerk.’

‘Shut it, punk.’  Bucky pulled a face at him before turning his brightest smile on Amelia.  ‘You set to go home, sweetheart?’

‘All done.  Need to shower and change for dinner, but that’s all.’  She held her hands out to show just how covered in ingredients she was.

‘Then let’s go.’  He started to get off the bed and Steve grabbed his crutches for him.

‘And you rest.’  She said as he reached her.

‘Boring.’  He screwed up his nose.  ‘How about…’

‘How about no.’  She interrupted with a firm look.

‘But…’

‘No.’  She repeated.

‘Steve,’ he turned to his friend for back up.

‘Sorry, pal, I’m with your girl.  You rest now you could be out of that plaster before new years.’

‘And,’ Amelia added, ‘if you don’t start behaving I’m going to cancel our dances until you’re healed properly.’

‘What?’  Bucky did a double take.  They danced every day, that was their thing, as long as they were together and he wasn’t on a mission.

‘I’m serious.’  Amelia glared at him.  ‘The more you do stupid things, the less you rest, the longer it’s going to take to heal.  And I’ll dance with Steve instead.’

‘Wait, what?’  Steve asked in surprise.

‘Can you think of anything that might make him do as he’s told better than that?’  She looked at Steve, knowing he wouldn’t be able to.  ‘I know for a fact he has been sneaking around without his crutches when he thinks we’re not looking and I’m finally putting my foot down.’  She held her hand out to Steve who took it with a small amused look, raising his arm so she turned and stepped into him, dancing her around in a circle with his other hand on her waist.

‘You know, I can’t, but this is kinda nice.  Maybe we should do this anyway until he’s healed.’

‘I don’t know.  He looks kinda pissed off with us.’  She said as she rotated far enough to see Bucky’s face.  Unamused didn’t even begin to cover the pout and frown he was wearing.

‘Surely that just means it’s working?’  Steve smirked at him as he came into view of Bucky’s glare.

‘Okay, enough messing around, give me back my girl.’

Steve thought about it, for about a second, then decided instead to dip her, so they could both see him at the same time.  ‘Keep your pants on, Buck.’  He laughed, straightening her again.  ‘But you know what you have to do.’

‘Yeah, yeah.  Rest.’  He said, somewhat bitterly.

‘Oh, my poor boy.’  Amelia stepped out of Steve’s arms and cupped Bucky’s cheek with her hand.  ‘Let’s go home and if you rest just until I’m showered, which means no getting up unless the place is actually physically on fire, then you can dance with me for one short song in just my towel.’

Bucky raised a thoughtful eyebrow.  ‘That works.’  He admitted.  ‘See you at dinner, Stevie.’

Steve shook his head as they left, Amelia turning and mouthing; ‘Thank you!’ to him before closing the door.

 

Bucky got his dance, rested like he was supposed to and dinner was a very festive success.  Everyone loved their cookies and after dinner they all sat around the rec room, hanging the biscuits on the tree with Christmas music playing, drinking wine and some impromptu dancing and singing, not including Bucky who had to make do with watching, Stark doing his best to irritate him by dancing with Amelia whenever possible.  Bucky knew it was deliberate, Tony treated Amelia like a kid sister not a romantic interest, but he did still like to make trouble, playful, but still trouble.  Part of him was glad when everyone called it a night because he felt like a spare part; as much as the atmosphere was lively and fun he wasn’t actively joining in, reduced to being an observer.  This wasn’t how he had pictured his first Christmas with Amelia, let alone with the team.  They crawled into bed together, looking forward to the team just hanging out the following day, eating leftovers and watching movies, but they should have realised it wouldn’t be that simple.

The alarm went off at three am.  Earthquake.  Nothing too serious but they had been asked to help at the scene and it was several hours away.  Amelia made Bucky stay in bed and said to call her when he woke properly.  She headed up to the lab and helped where she could but with it not being a standard mission there was little data to go over and she soon fell asleep at her desk, which was how Bucky found her at just after eight.

He stroked her hair where she had it caught back in a loose braid, her head rested on her arms on the desk beside her laptop.  ‘Hey, darlin?’  He said quietly as she began to stir.  ‘Merry Christmas.’

‘Hmm?’  She murmured, raising her head slowly as she blinked sleep away.  ‘Oh, hey, Buck.  What time is it?’

‘Time you left the lab and had some breakfast, sweetheart.’

She rubbed her eye, remembering why she was asleep in the lab, not that this was the first time, then turned to Bucky.  ‘Where’s your crutches?’

‘Right there.’  He pointed to the against the desk behind him.

‘You walked all this way?’  She said in disbelief, getting out of the chair and nudging him towards it.

‘I didn’t put any weight on the leg, darlin’, I promise.’  He said but took a seat anyway to keep her happy.

‘Are you going to make me push your heavy arse back to our room in my chair?’

He gave her an amused smile, pulling her into his lap.  ‘Maybe I’ll just rest here for a minute and give my girl Christmas kisses.’

‘So that’s a yes.’  She replied leaning in to kiss him.  ‘And Merry Christmas to you too.’

‘Can we go back to bed and unwrap gifts?’  He asked quietly as he slipped his hands under her t-shirt, caressing her skin with his fingertips.

‘Gifts yes, no unwrapping anything else.’  She caught his wrists and moved his hands out from where they were slowly tracking upwards.

‘Oh, doll, come on.  If I’m in bed I’m resting.’  He argued.

‘Not with what you’re planning.’  She got off him again and passed his crutches before closing and unplugging her laptop.  ‘FRIDAY, could you let me know if I’m needed back on the comms, please?’

‘Of course, Angel.’

‘Thank you.’  She sung before putting her laptop in Bucky’s lap and putting her hands on the arms of the chair and giving it a shove to start it wheeling.  ‘Damn, you are heavy!’

‘Sweetheart, stop, you’re going to hurt yourself!’  He complained, putting his one good leg down to stop her.

‘So are you!’  She argued but stopped all the same.

‘We aren’t going to get far like this.’  He pointed out.  ‘Let me use the crutches and I’ll rest all day, I promise.’

She sighed.  ‘Okay, fine.’  She took the laptop off him again.  ‘I’ll make us breakfast and we can go hibernate in our room.  Deal?’

‘Deal.’  He agreed.

Bucky was starting to feel this deal sucked.  Sure, she made breakfast, and they stayed in their room most of the day, but she literally made him stay in bed, and not in a fun way.  He was allowed out of bed long enough to get the gifts Steve had hidden yesterday and, after breakfast, to go use the bathroom, brush his teeth and the like, but then she was being a serious taskmaster, and he really didn’t like it.  Sure, there was nothing wrong with laying in bed and watching movies, it was one of his favourite things to do with her, mostly because she cozied up with her head on his shoulder, or sometimes he would lay his head in her lap and she would play with his hair, but they wanted a snack; she got up and fetched it.  He needed a drink; she got up and fetched it.  He wanted to tie his hair back; she…you get the idea.  It was frustrating!  When she went to make sandwiches for them he knew he had around ten minutes, just to get up and stretch, maybe remake the bed a little, she couldn’t be too mad about that.

He moved around some of their gifts, stacking them under the desk out of the way, and it felt good to be moving around, even though he leant on the furniture to take the weight off.  He figured she might complain a bit but it would be too late and it was only some light exercise and he was a super soldier.  It would be fine.

Amelia realised she had forgotten to ask Bucky if he wanted white or brown bread.  Of course when she reached the bedroom door and could see him bending down sliding a few things under the desk she was less than impressed.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’  She asked harshly, making him jump, which resulted in him banging his head on the underside of the desk, a glancing blow to his temple hard enough to make his head spin for a second and he stepped back, his foot catching on a water bottle that had fallen off the desk.  Amelia watched in horror as his arms windmilled and he stepped back with his other leg to catch himself…his broken leg.  His eyes went even wider than they already are and he swore as pain shot through is leg, his instinct to raise it being an incredibly stupid thing to do, his momentum sending him barrelling backwards into the bed.  He caught it at an angle, shifted it about a foot backwards, before bouncing off the mattress to land in a heap on the floor.

Amelia just stared at him in disbelief while he groaned and pushed himself to sit up, rubbing his temple, his face in a grimace.  She sighed and went to him, kneeling beside him and pushing his hand out of the way to see a faint cut that probably would have been a lot worse on anyone else.  ‘What do you say?’  She said to him as she crawled to the desk, took a tissue from the box, and crawled back again before wiping at his head carefully.

‘Ow.’  He winced, even though she was gentle.

‘No, not ow.’  She pressed harder.  ‘Something else.’

‘Uh, sorry?’  He tried to move away from her hand but she pursued him and caught the back of his head with her other, holding him still.

‘Better.  What the hell were you doing under the desk?’  She asked in exasperation.

He pulled an embarrassed face.  ‘Putting stuff away in case you tripped on it when you came back.’

She lowered her hand and looked at him.  He looked so ashamed of himself and his reasoning was just so…she laughed.  She full on giggled as she leant into him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  ‘You are such an idiot.’

‘I know.  Forgive me?’  He asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

‘Get back on that bed, stay there, then I’ll consider it.’  She got to her feet and offered him a hand, helping him up.

‘Yes, ma’am.’  He saluted her before doing as he was told.

She sat beside his hip and wiped the last of the blood off his skin.  ‘I think you’ll live, soldier.’

‘You sure?  I think I need a physical.’  He grinned hopefully.

‘I’m mad at you.’  She poked him in the chest.  ‘I only came back to see if you wanted white or brown.’

‘Brown, please, sweetheart.’

‘Don’t “sweetheart” me, Barnes.’  She got to her feet again.  ‘I’ll be back with sandwiches and you had better be in the same spot or so help me…’  She couldn’t think of how to finish her sentence and he seemed to realise that, smiling up at her.

‘Or so help you you’ll what, doll?’

‘I’ll think of something.’  She said frustratedly before lowering her head and kissing his cut softly.  ‘Better now?’

‘You’ve got magic in those lips, doll.’

‘You definitely bashed your head.’  She rolled her eyes.  ‘You want a glass of wine with dinner?’

‘Sure, why not?’

‘This time don’t move.’  She waved her finger warningly.

‘I swear, doll, not moving.’  He raised his hands in surrender.

‘You’d better not.’

Bucky didn’t get off the bed again other than for essential reasons and when they finally got ready for bed that night the team were on their way back home.  It wasn’t the most conventional Christmas Day and certainly wasn’t one Bucky could have guessed at if he had tried, but for all it’s anomalies it was the best he could ever remember having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't quite work out how I planned but still happy with it! I wanted more whiny impatient Bucky, but instead we ended up with baking Amelia and slightly frustrated Bucky, but I don't mind! 
> 
> I have part of the following Christmas, when Amelia is pregnant, written, so once that's finished I'll post it, and I have so many other ideas I don't know where to start!


	60. Epilogue 6 - Christmas Take Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bucky and Amelia's second Christmas together and the team are planning on spending it together, of course we all know how well their plans go by now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Just, wow, guys! Over 1000 hits! I am so honoured and happy you have no idea! In honour of this momentous occasion (for me it is, anyway!) I have finished the next epilogue! I sat down with the idea to write the birth (not in too much detail! Don't panic!) and realised that if Amelia had the baby six weeks early that sets her during Christmas week! So here we have it!
> 
> Herein lies some vague descriptions of pregnancy symptoms, labour pains, and a problematic birth. Nothing too gory but you have been warned!
> 
> Oh, and папенька идиоt, pronunciation: Papen'ka idiot. Easy!

This year they were having Christmas.  This year there would be turkey and all the trimmings.  There would be presents under the tree.  There would be arguments over stupid little things, and they would all spend it together…so long as there were no emergencies this year they would all spend it together.

Everyone on the team had a drawn different task for the event; a different aspect of the meal to prepare, or on recycling duty, or clean up.  Bucky had pulled mashed potatoes, Amelia had been told she was on baby watching duty with Sigyn, her original task of making stuffing having been taken by Nat when she saw how pale Amelia was Christmas Eve.  It wasn’t that she was ill; she still had her appetite, she felt a little nauseous, but as the baby was lying in an awkward position the medics had warned her she may feel some discomfort if the little one didn’t move from her current position.  Everyone was preparing in stages so the kitchen was never too crowded, and Bucky was currently peeling his potatoes while Steve polished silverware.

‘Remind you of the old days?’  Steve asked him as he slid the “Y” shaped peeler over the skin of another potato.

‘If we’d had one of these it wouldn’t have been so bad.’  Bucky smiled.  ‘Spud bashing with a blunt knife was never fun.’

‘Never experienced it.’  Steve smirked, concentrating on his hands.

‘America’s freakin’ golden boy.’  Bucky shook his head.  ‘Still, I think I’d rather do this than have to wear tights and dance around a stage every night.’

‘Tights?’  Loki asked from where he was assisting Wanda with the turkey.

‘You haven’t seen the footage?’  Nat asked.

‘I don’t believe I have.’

‘Oh, two secs, you’ll love this.’  Nat wiped her hands.  ‘FRIDAY, play Steve’s USO footage.’

‘Of course.’

‘Can we not?’  Steve asked.

‘Nope.’  Bucky replied as the grainy footage started on the wall-mounted TV.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to go lie down?’  Sigyn asked Amelia, noting she really didn’t seem her normal cheery self.

‘Honestly, Sig, I think I’m better off with people.’  She smiled from where she sat on the couch in the rec room.

‘Just don’t feel you have to keep me company.’  Sigyn smiled knowingly as she raised Narvi onto her shoulder to wind him after his feed.

‘I don’t.  Plus these little ones are great to spend time with.  They can cheer you up without even trying.’

‘They can that.’  She agreed.  ‘They can also scream so loud I have to cast a soundproof bubble over them at three in the morning.’

‘Still worth it though?’  Amelia checked, knowing babies were hard work and she was only six weeks away from having one of her own.

‘I wouldn’t swap them for anything.  Your life will change in so many ways but it’s totally worth it.’

‘Good to know.’  She smiled tiredly.  ‘I’m going to get some water, can I get you anything?’

‘Get one of them to bring it to you.’  Sigyn nodded towards the kitchen, knowing there were too many cooks as it was.

Amelia shook her head.  ‘I need to stretch my legs.’

‘Go easy.’  Sigyn said as Narvi let out a hearty burp, turning her attention to the spit up he had created.

‘I will.’  Amelia said as she got to her feet.  No sooner had she finished straightening than her head spun, the head rush of getting up too fast, but it didn’t pass, instead she felt the room tilt around her, her vision dimming at the edges, and it closed down completely as she toppled forwards.

Sigyn saw Amelia fall out of her peripheral vision, shifting Narvi quickly and throwing out her hand to stop her hitting the floor with an arc of power that curved to the contours of her body.

‘Loki!’  Sigyn screamed automatically, making Narvi jump as she carefully lowered Amelia to the floor, not knowing what else to do.

‘What is it, sweet?’  He called, only half listening as he watched Steve in a knitted costume strut across a stage filled with dancing girls.

‘Bucky!  Quick!  Anyone!’  Sigyn changed her tactic to someone who might listen as she laid Narvi on the rug next to his brother and dropped to her knees beside Amelia, checking her pulse.

‘What’s up?’  Bucky’s voice came from the doorway and he realised he couldn’t see either of the girls, assuming they were sitting on the floor with the babies.

‘Down here!  Amelia fainted!’  Sigyn said as he got close enough to see his wife out cold on the floor, Sigyn carefully pressing her fingers to her neck.

‘Oh God, Amelia!’  He breathed and was over the couch in a second and beside Sigyn on the floor.  ‘What happened?’

‘I think she got up too fast.  Has she been having blood pressure issues?’

‘No, she’s been doing great.’  He brushed her hair back from her face.  ‘Do we call the docs?’

‘Just in case.’  Sigyn nodded before turning back to the door.  ‘Mischief, get your ass in here!’

‘Yes, petal…what happened?’  The second his eyes fell on what lay before him he lost all lightness from his tone.

‘Just call medical, we need a stretcher, or something.’  Sigyn said as more of the team appeared in the doorway.  ‘Let’s try get her onto the couch.’  She said to Bucky as Loki called to FRIDAY to get an emergency med team here on the double.

Bucky’s eyes were wide and panicked but he nodded as fear clenched his gut.  He was absolutely terrified.  Amelia looked so pale and fragile, he wasn’t used to seeing her like this.  Sigyn helped him get his arm around her shoulders and he reached under her to lift then paused, bringing his flesh hand back out as his face grew more worried.  ‘She’s bleeding.’  He sputtered as he looked at the damp patch on his hand and Sigyn suppressed a gasp.

‘It’s okay, Bucky, don’t worry.  We’ll have medical here in no time.’

The next few hours were a mixture of a blur of activity and a worrying stillness when nothing seemed to be going on.  The med team had hit the floors just before Tony, who was almost as terrified as Bucky once he saw what was going on; his Angel out cold, talk of bleeding, he wasn’t sure he had felt fear like this in a long time, fear of being helpless.  She was breathing and her heartbeat, while a little high, was good and steady, and Bucky, Steve and Tony took another elevator to meet them on the med ward.  They were kept out in the waiting area, a place far too familiar to all of them in the last year or so, while the emergency team checked her vitals and ensured she was stabilised, and it was a long hour before anyone could tell them what was going on.  She was conscious again, which was the good news, her blood pressure a little elevated, but she was still suffering bleeding.  A scan had shown a medical condition earlier ones had missed and meant that not only was a normal birth out of the question but she was at risk of going into labour early, something that was still a possibility given the results they were seeing on the trace.  The Tower just wasn’t equipped for this kind of thing and they wanted to transfer her to a more specialised hospital across the city.  Bucky agreed, he wanted nothing but the best, and after signing some paperwork he was allowed in to see her.

Amelia sat watching the trace machine beeping next to her in a steady rhythm along with her daughter’s heartbeat.  It was strong and steady, a good sign, they had told her, but the bleeding and the cramps she was suffering, not so much.  The door opened and she sighed, turning towards it, expecting another medical professional of some sort.  She had been poked and prodded so much as it was in the last few months, the scientists and doctors all wanting to know just how the child of a super soldier and someone imbibed with super healing might develop differently, but she was sure more blood draws and scans weren’t far away.  She was so relieved when Bucky came in she actually almost started crying.

‘Hey, sweetheart.’  He said quietly, coming to sit beside her hip, taking one of her hands in his while cupping her cheek with the other.  ‘You doing okay?’

‘I feel a little stupid.’  She admitted with a sad smile.

‘You don’t need to.’  He assured her.

‘I fainted.  That’s stupid.’

He laughed unfunnily.  ‘No, darlin’, it’s not.’

‘I’ve never been a fainter.’  She argued.  ‘It just feels like weakness, you know?  I know it’s not, and there’s a reason for it, but it still doesn’t…’  She shook her head as she huffed out a breath.  ‘It doesn’t matter, anyway.’

‘No, it doesn’t.  That you’re both okay matters.  They tell you what’s happening?’

‘They want to transfer me to another hospital, just in case, and when she’s due I’m going to have to have a planned c section.’

‘Is that so big a deal?’  His thumb caressed her cheekbone before he slid his fingers behind her neck, threading into her hair.

‘I guess not, it’s just not what we were expecting.’  She shrugged.  ‘And I probably messed up Christmas.  They think I’m going to be in at least one night.’

‘Christmas isn’t messed up.’  He promised her.  ‘As long as we’re together it doesn’t matter.’

She smiled appreciatively at his words.  ‘Thanks, Bucky.’

‘I don’t need thanking, darlin’.  I just need what’s best for you and our baby.’

‘Me too.’

‘I’m going to come with you in the ambulance to the hospital, you want me to get anything together first?’

‘I guess an overnight bag.  I haven’t finished packing my hospital bag yet, but it’s mostly done.  Need a toothbrush, my book.  Probably something else I’m forgetting.’  She sighed.

‘You mind if I send Steve for the stuff?  I don’t want to leave you.’

‘I don’t really want you to go.’

He smiled and leant in, kissing her softly.  ‘I’ll speak to him, then be right back.  You want me to send Tony in while I do?  He’s in the waiting room too.’

‘Grandpa on high alert?  Sure.’  She shrugged, grimacing as he back twinged painfully.  Stupid fall.

‘Okay, don’t go anywhere.’  He winked at her as he got up.

Maybe a minute later Tony came through the door and gave her a look she hadn’t had directed at her in a long time; now what did you do?

‘How you feeling, Angel?’

‘I’m okay, Tony.’

‘Lying to your father is a ground-able offence, you know.’  He pulled a chair over and sat beside her.  ‘Bucky says they want to send you to the hospital across town.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Well, you’re not.  There’s a private specialist centre not far from here with a room waiting just for you.  Daddy’s orders.’

‘I feel like I should argue but I really don’t feel up to it.’  She sighed.  ‘Just don’t start the daddy thing again.’

‘Okay.’  He smiled at her.

‘It would be easier to be here though.  Apparently they weren’t prepared for my awkwardness.’

‘You’re not awkward.  Well, no more than usual.’  He sat back, crossing one ankle over the other knee and folding his arms.  ‘You want me to get anything for you?  I know Bucky won’t have listened to a damn word you said.’

‘He listens.’  She said defensively.

‘Not when he’s this panicked he doesn’t.’

‘I didn’t mean to worry him.  I didn’t mean to worry any of you.’

‘We’re family, we worry anyway.’  He dismissed her concerns with a wave.  ‘So, I have been thinking,’

‘That can’t be good.’  She wrinkled her nose.

‘Shush.’  He held up his finger to silence her.  ‘Anthony for a boy, Tony for short.  And for a girl, Antonia.’

She closed her eyes and laughed softly before looking back at him.  ‘Tony, we discussed this.’

‘Yeah, I know, naming after dead parents, not living ones, but hear me out.’  He sat forward with a smirk on his face and she knew he was trying to distract her but appreciated it all the same.  ‘I want to get another one up on Steve, and this would be the perfect way.’

‘You already make trouble by reminding him you’re legally related to the baby!  You don’t need more ammo!’  She started to laugh but was halted by a sudden pain low down in her abdomen.  ‘And don’t be funny, it hurts.’  She complained as it passed in a wave accompanied with nausea.

‘You okay?’  He frowned as she tried to put on a brave face.

‘Think I pulled something in the fall.  It stopped now.’  She reassured him.

‘Yeah, no.  I’m getting the doc.’  Tony got to his feet, frowning his disapproval at her.

‘No, really, it’s okay!’  She argued but he went for the door anyway and she sighed as she rolled her eyes.  What a fuck up.

The next hour was a hive of activity; Steve and Tony went about getting some things together for the hospital trip and relayed what was going on to the rest of the team; Nat immediately abandoned the common room kitchen in favour of charging into medical to double check on her Milly, and no one was going to stop her; the ambulance was called and waiting; and Bucky and Amelia did little but wait around, listening to the beep of the trace and the little communication the doctors gave them.  There was nothing wrong, they assured them, but there was a sense of urgency neither one could ignore.

‘So, no one is talking?’  Nat folded her arm from where she stood by the bed, watching the trace as the needle jumped across the paper.  The doctors had only wanted one visitor in the room at a time but no one had the guts to enforce it on Black Widow or The Winter Soldier.

‘They are, just really non specifically.’  Amelia said through gritted teeth, trying to hide her discomfort but Bucky squeezed her hand reassuringly while Nat gave her a raised eyebrow.

‘They aren’t in enough of a hurry to rush us to be transferred but they’re being overly attentive.  Precaution is the word they keep using.’  Bucky added.

‘And they don’t think these are contractions?’  Nat pointed to the ups and down on the paper.

‘It’s too soon for contractions.’  Amelia dropped her head back into the pillows.  ‘She’s not due until February.’

Nat’s face split into a grin.  ‘She?’

‘Fuck, I shouldn’t have said that.’  Amelia screwed up her eyes as Bucky chuckled.

‘You’re suffering, sweetheart, I’ll forgive you.’

‘A girl?  Really?’  Nat laughed quietly.  ‘Well, shit, now I’m doubly excited.’

‘So are we.’  Amelia looked up at her friend.

‘Pinky promise I won’t tell.’  Nat offered her finger and Amelia linked it with her own.  ‘I am so over the moon for you guys.’

‘Fact remains she’s not due.’  Amelia reminded her.  ‘And if they were contractions surely they’d be panicking more?’

Nat shrugged.  ‘What do I know?  But I’m going to find out.’  She went for the door and neither one of them wanted to stop her.

‘The docs are screwed.’  Bucky murmured.

‘At least we’ll know what’s happening.’  Amelia replied.  ‘No one will argue with her or veil the truth.  Can I get some water?’

‘Course.  You want me to wait until Nat gets back?’

‘I’ll be fine.’  She shook her head.

‘Okay.  One glass of water, coming right up.’  He got up and leant over her, kissing her forehead before going to the door.  ‘Love you, baby doll.’

‘Love you too.’

Bucky found Nat with one of Amelia’s doctors.  He was backed against a wall, looking panicked, despite Nat’s casual stance.  ‘And you don’t know anything else?’  She asked and he frantically shook his head.

‘It’s not straightforward, she needs a specialist hospital, and we’re going to move her just as soon as we can.’

‘Why isn’t it straightforward?’  Bucky asked as he approached, not wanting to know but needing to all the same.

‘Mr Barnes, your wife is showing all the signs of a preterm labour.  Given her dates the baby, and perhaps even Mrs Barnes, will need specialist care.  The centre Mr Stark has organised is much more suited for a case such as this.’

‘But she’s not in any danger, right?  Either of them?’  Bucky checked.

‘As long as there’s no advancement in her symptoms they should be able to give her an injection that will stop the contractions.’

‘Wait, she is actually having contractions?’

‘Irregular but yes.’  The doctor confirmed.  ‘It’s not uncommon and no need to worry.’

‘But by not telling her you’re scaring her anyway.’  Nat pointed out.

‘That wasn’t our intention.’  He said apologetically.  ‘We should be ready to…’  A buzzer began to sound and he looked down the corridor.  ‘Excuse me.’  And trotted back to Amelia’s room.  Nat and Bucky shared a look and followed.  A nurse reached the door as they did and asked them to stay outside.  Unlike the doctor she wasn’t afraid to put her foot down where her patients were concerned and it was a few minutes before the doctor came out again, looking more worried than we had before.  ‘Okay, we’re going to move her.’

‘What is it?  What happened?’  Bucky asked desperately.

‘She’s just feeling a little nauseous, but as a precaution we need to get her to the specialists.’

‘Can I see her?’  Bucky asked desperately.

‘Just let the nurse finish with her, I’m sure they won’t be long.’  He smiled encouragingly before leaving them, Bucky running his hand into hair as a million different scenarios danced through his head.

‘She’ll be fine.  They’re doing all they can.’  Nat assured him, putting her arm around him and moving him away from the door.

‘But what if she’s not, Nat?  What if something happens?’

‘She’s in the best hands, and she still has the healing serum running through her.  Stay positive, Buck.  Worrying when there’s nothing to worry about isn’t constructive.’

Bucky turned to her, letting her see that he was beyond worry, he was terrified.  ‘She’s my world, Natalia.  I can’t lose her.’

‘You won’t.’  She said angrily.  ‘And you won’t go in there and scare the hell out of her either.  You’ll be there and support her and stow this, because it won’t do either of you any good.’

‘I know.’  He groaned.  ‘But…’

‘Ah!’  She snapped, stopping him.  ‘No buts!’

Bucky didn’t want to argue with her so he just nodded, agreeing that it wouldn’t help, even though his insides were knotted horribly.

 

Within an hour Amelia was settled into a private room in the specialist birthing centre Tony had insisted they take her to.  Nothing but the best for his little girl.  Amelia was now feeling very ill, her temperature spiked in a fever that had her feeling a million times worse than the nausea alone.  Bucky never left her side, Steve having promised to follow on with the bag as once she became ill they didn’t wait any longer to move her.

She groaned in the bright lights as yet another doctor left, having inserted a cannula in her hand with fluids and antibiotics, fearing an infection despite their assurances she held healing serum.

‘You okay, sweetheart?’  Bucky asked for what felt like the hundredth time since they arrived, knowing she was anything but.

‘Lights are bright.’  She grumbled and he got up and dimmed them without her having to ask.  ‘Thank you, Buck.’

‘Anything for you.’  He smiled at her despite how worried he was, her skin pale with black smudges under her eyes.  He had never seen her look so rough, even during her first trimester when she had been sick all the time.  ‘You got a headache?’

She shook her head, but it was more a rocking back and forth among the pillows.  ‘Not my head.  My eyes.’  She shivered and he noticed, frowning as he pressed his hand to her forehead.

‘You’re still burning up.’  He remarked on the fact her temperature had been elevated since they arrived, her skin clammy.

‘Can I change my mind and not have a baby?  Is that an option?  Because I feel like shit.’  She complained, closing her eyes again as he swapped to his metal hand in the hope it might be cooler.

‘You know you don’t mean that.’  He sat beside her on the bed as she leant into his touch.

‘No, I don’t mean that.  But this is it.  I’m an only child and so is this pest.  No more babies.  Double wrap it, have me fixed.  Anything!’  He laughed and she glared at him.  ‘I’m not joking!  This is horrible!’

‘Okay, darlin’, no more babies, if that’s what you want.  We know this one is a miracle, like Nat said.’

‘She doesn’t feel like a miracle.’  She mumbled as pain began to grown again, followed by; ‘Fucking hell!’

‘Breathe through it, sweetheart.’

‘You breathe through it.’  She growled through her teeth.

Bucky pressed his lips together to keep from laughing again.  He knew she was responding to the pain she was in but she was still the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Tony and Steve travelled to the hospital together and with minimal disruption, selfies, and autograph signing they were able to get to the waiting area outside the ward Amelia was on.  Security was tight and even two of The Avengers couldn't be permitted to bend the rules.  One of the nurses told Bucky they were here and he went to speak to them and collect the bag.

‘Any idea what’s happening?  They won’t tell us squat.’  Tony asked as he and Steve got their feet when Bucky approached.

‘I don’t know.  She’s started running a fever so they have her on an IV of antibiotics in case she has an infection.’  He ran his hand into his hair.  ‘We could be a while, you don’t want to hang around indefinitely.’

Tony and Steve shared a look.  ‘You head home, I’ll stay.’  Tony said casually but Steve gave him narrow eyes.

‘No, I’ll stay too.’

‘Guys, it’s Christmas Eve, go home, make sure everyone knows Amelia is okay and I promise to call if anything changes.’

‘Did they even say how long she could be here?’  Tony ignored his attempt to get them to leave.

‘We have to see how long the injection they gave her takes to work, but definitely until tomorrow.  Chances are we’ll be home in time for dinner.’  He smiled hopefully.  ‘So why don’t you head home and make sure everything’s ready?’

‘You’re trying to get rid of us, you jerk.’  Steve said as he realised.

‘You think word of you two sitting out in the corridor on a maternity unit ain’t gonna get around?’  He looked between them.  ‘The press will figure out something is going on but at least if Amelia and I are in a room we aren’t going to get spotted too much by the public, and the staff are all held by confidentiality agreements.  The last thing we need is nosey ass reporters trying to bust in for a scoop.’

‘I hate it when he’s right.’  Tony looked at Steve.  ‘Don’t you?’

‘So much.’  Steve shook his head.  ‘Okay, if anything changes you call us.’

‘You know I will.’

Steve hugged him briefly.  ‘Give my love to Amelia, tell her we’ll save her a plate.’

‘You’d better save me one too.’  Bucky said warningly.

‘If you’re lucky.’  Steve teased.

‘Take care of her.’  Tony patted his arm.  They weren’t quite on hugging terms, Tony was still a little bitter Bucky had tried to shoot him in the face, but he had forgiven him for the sake of the team, plus he was married to his little girls so, yeah, peace reigned.

‘Always will.’  He promised, picking up the bag off the floor and heading back to the security door onto the ward.

They buzzed him straight in and he slung the bag over his shoulder as he walked, but the closer he got the more aware he became of some activity happening near Amelia’s room.  That couldn’t be good.  He picked up his pace, not quite running but more urgent, and a doctor came out of the room and spotted him, rushing towards him.

‘Mr Barnes?’  She asked as she approached.

‘Yeah, what is it?  Is Amelia okay?’

She nodded but there was no ignoring the concern in her eyes.  ‘She is but we need to take her to theatre.  I need you to go with one of the nurses to get gowned.’

‘Theatre?  What happened?’  Bucky’s heart clenched with fear and worry as his imagination raced.

‘Your wife’s water broke.  We need to prep her for an emergency c section.  Your daughter just won’t wait.’

The next few minutes were some of the longest of Bucky’s life, and that was saying something, all things considered.  He found himself quickly in a gown and hair cover, and was ushered into a theatre where Amelia was being prepped.  He could tell she was scared half to death by what was going on but he reassured her, knowing she was in the most capable hands in the city.  The staff were all calm and reassuring, which helped, but Bucky still couldn’t stop his mind from thinking over what Amelia had voiced; their little girl would be so small, not dangerously so nor underdeveloped, but it was still so early.  He smiled for her, stroked her forehead and made sure she knew he was here with her, that everything would be fine.  He sat beside her head and it was so much faster than he imagined, only minutes before there was a sudden, small bleating cry.  Amelia gave a relieved sob of her own as they were introduced to their baby.  She was wrapped up and handed to Bucky, a tiny little thing that actually had Bucky well up with tears as he held her close enough for Amelia to touch her.  She didn’t even span the length of his forearm she was so small, but she had a hell of a set of lungs on her.

‘Georgie.’  Amelia whispered as she stroked her cheek with her finger.

‘Georgie.’  Bucky agreed and she gave him a warm but tired smile.

‘I love you, Buck.’

‘I love you too, darlin’, both of you.’  He leant forward and kissed her forehead, her eyes closing as his lips met her skin.  He leant back but her eyes didn’t open again and he frowned.  ‘Amelia?’

‘Heart rate dropped!’  Called one of the nurses and suddenly he was being ushered away, out a side door.

‘What’s going on?  What’s happening?’

‘I don’t know, but they’re going to do what needs doing and you’re going to come with me while we clean up and weigh your baby, okay, Mr Barnes?’

‘What about Amelia?’  He didn’t resist but he was far too aware of all the activity going on in the room they had just left, calls for o negative to be brought up scaring him even more.

‘She’s in the best place.’

Bucky watched and helped when he was asked as their tiny little girl was cleaned, weighed and dressed, just under six pounds of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but his mind still kept creeping back to Amelia, still on the table, her eyes closed, the last thing she said was that she loved him.  It seemed so final.  He felt sick to his stomach, he hadn’t realised pain like this was possible.

It was over an hour later before he got any news.  He had seen their baby girl have a feeding tube fitted, although they insisted it was just a precaution, and they had kept him busy.  When the doctor came into the nursery she smiled at him and he felt relief wash over him.

‘She’s fine.’  Were the first words out of her mouth and he found himself overwhelmed with relief, his throat constricting as yet again he found himself crying, kissing Georgie’s forehead where he held her to his chest as the doctor spoke.  ‘She suffered a lot of blood loss from the surgery and we had to give her a transfusion but she’s responding well, you can go see her as soon as you’d like.’

‘Can I bring Georgie?’

‘Of course.  We’ll bring a cot through.  Just buzz if you need anything.’

‘Thanks, doc.’  He sighed as the doctor nodded to the nurse, letting her know she should encourage him to go through.

The first day they met Bucky had seen Amelia in a hospital bed but somehow this was different.  She was almost grey, her natural complexion drained.  She seemed so small, partially propped up, the sheets pulled up to her chest over the hospital gown she wore.  The lights were dim, she was still connected to an IV, and a monitor beeped a steady rhythm along with her heart.

‘She’s sleepy but conscious.’  The doctor said quietly as the cot was put at the end of the bed.  ‘Call if you need anything.’  She insisted before leaving.

Bucky approached the bed slowly, Georgie still in his arms.  It was almost painful to see Amelia like this and he hated to disturb her.  Amelia didn’t stir, but Georgie did, murmuring unhappily and he shushed her, holding her closer and speaking quietly.  ‘You know, you’re as impatient as your mommy?  Just couldn’t wait to get here, huh?’  He asked her as he walked across the room in case he disturbed Amelia.  ‘Well, we’re pretty pleased to meet you too, but you did start out a little dramatic, so no more excitement, okay?  Your old man can’t take it.’

She grumbled some more, her bottom lip quivering and he shifted her to his shoulder, amazed by how easy it was and how he didn’t feel as afraid as he thought he would.  ‘Hey, come on, muffin, I’m not telling you off, just asking, you know?  How about this?’  He bounced her softly as he moved around, singing quietly as he moved.  ‘ _You are to me everything, my life to be everything; When in my sleep you appear; the skies of deep blue appear.’_

‘She stole my dance partner already.’  Bucky turned at Amelia’s tired voice to find her smiling weakly at him.  ‘Stole our song too.’

‘It’s a family song, sweetheart.’  He said as he came and sat in the armchair beside her.  ‘We’ll all be dancing to it together in no time, and she’ll know all the words before she can walk.’

‘I don’t doubt it.  Is she okay?’

‘She’s perfect, doll.  What about you?  How’re you feeling?  You gave us a hell of a scare.’

‘I didn’t mean to.’

‘You never mean to.’  He gave her a sideways smile.

‘Have to keep you on your toes somehow.’  She swallowed, her throat dry.  ‘Can I hold her?’

He suddenly realised she hadn't had the chance yet, that so far she hadn’t held her own baby, and he was on his feet in seconds.  ‘You don’t have to ask, you know that.’  He helped her into a comfortable position and sat beside her, helping her support her as she shook faintly.

‘God, she’s beautiful.’  She whispered just loud enough for him to hear and he pressed his lips to her hair, just staying there, taking in the feel of her, the scent of her shampoo.  ‘How did we make something so beautiful, Buck?’

‘Do you even have a mirror?’  He chuckled.  ‘She looks like her mommy.’

‘I don’t see it.’  She admitted.

‘You’re still tired.’  He assured her.

‘What did Steve say when you told him?’

‘I didn’t tell him yet.’

She leant away from him just enough so she could see him.  ‘You didn’t?’

‘I didn’t tell anyone.’  He smiled before quickly kissing her.  ‘I had to know you were okay first.’

‘I’m good.’  She said but he knew she wasn’t, could tell how tired she was.  ‘You want to call him now?  See if you can get him and Tony together?’

‘Sure.’  He took out his phone without getting off the bed and did a double take at the display.  ‘Hey, Amelia?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Merry Christmas.’

She just stared at him for a moment.  ‘You’re kidding, right?’

He shook his head.  ‘Georgie was born at one-oh-four, it just didn’t click with me until I saw the date.  She’s a Christmas baby.’

‘Well that’s not memorable at all, is it?’  She looked at the baby in her arms who had nuzzled into her and fallen asleep again.  ‘What time is it now?’

‘Almost two-thirty.’

‘Oh teleconference them both, definitely wake them up.’  Amelia smirked.

‘I don’t think they’d want to wait for this news.’  He admitted as he set up the call, switching it to speaker.  It rang a couple of times before Steve answered.

‘Buck?’  His voice proved he had been asleep, groggy and deep.

‘Yeah, it’s me.  Just waiting on Tony joining us.’

‘Everything okay?’  He asked, turning on his light.

‘This’d better be good.’

‘There’s Tony.’  Bucky laughed.  ‘And yeah, it’s good.’  He smiled at Amelia before he said the next.  ‘It’s a girl.’

‘You picked now to share?’  Tony said as Steve asked; ‘Wait, what?’

‘She’s just over an hour old and is the most gorgeous thing you will ever see.’

The silence on the line lasted for several seconds before Tony yelped; ‘Yes!’

‘She’s here?  A girl?  Really?’  Steve asked.

‘She’s here, she’s tiny, but perfect.’

‘She’s so early!’  Tony all but screamed as he started rushing around the lab where he had fallen asleep on the couch.  ‘How’s Amelia?’

‘I’m fine.’  She replied.

‘She is now.  Touch and go for a while.’  Bucky reminded her.

‘What happened?’  Tony sobered his excited mood on hearing that.

‘She lost a lot of blood, had to have a transfusion.  We’ll give you the full story later, but she scared the shit out of me.’

‘Language!’  Steve sputtered.  ‘None of that in front of my niece.’

‘Quiet, punk, she doesn’t understand yet.’

‘And once she is old enough to start repeating things the phrase is папенька идиоt.’  Amelia said as Bucky’s mouth dropped open.

‘You can’t teach her that!’

‘Sure I can.  And if I don’t, Nat will.’

‘What’s it meant?’  Tony asked.

‘Daddy’s an idiot.’

‘Oh I’m learning that one too.  I’ll be with you in ten minutes.  Eight if I bypass the stairs.’

‘Tony, no!’  Amelia said as firmly as she could.  ‘You are not to Ricky Rocketman your way over!  You get in a car with Steve and you drive here, no oneupmanship over this, no racing!’

‘Aw, Angel, you ruin all my fun.  We’ll be with you in twenty.’

‘No speeding!’

‘Okay, thirty.  Sheesh, you can tell you’re a mommy now.’  She smiled having got her way.

‘I don’t think it’s exactly visiting time, you guys know that, right?’  Bucky added.

‘I don’t think they’re going to be able to stop us, pal.’  Steve grinned, he didn’t seem to be able to do anything else.  ‘You want us to tell the rest of the team?’

‘Nah, let them sleep.  Tell them when they wake up.’

‘I’m messaging Nat.’  Amelia added.  ‘She’ll kill us if we don’t tell her.’

‘Okay, we’ll message Nat, you guys come over, and I’ll apologise to the staff for the incoming Avengers invasion.’  Bucky sighed.  He had hoped they could have had the rest of the night to themselves, everything was still so new, but he should have known otherwise.

They hung up and Amelia rested her head against his chest.  ‘I’ll message Nat in a minute.’

‘In your own time, doll.  You want me to take baby?’

‘Please.’  She realised just how tired she felt and didn’t want to drop her.  He carefully took her out of her arms and she watched as he carefully laid her in the cot and tucked a blanket around her snugly.  ‘You’re a natural, babe.’  She murmured.

‘And you’re beat.  Get some sleep.  I’m not going anywhere.’

‘Good.’  She said quietly, settling down in her pillows as he came and kissed her softly.

‘You’re a star, darlin’, you know that?’  He asked her as he still leant over her.

‘I didn’t do anything.’  She argued sleepily.

‘More than you realise.’  He stroked her cheek with his palm.  ‘Now get some sleep before Uncle Stevie and Grandpa Stark get here.  You’re gonna need your energy for those two.’

‘Goddam human puppy hybrids.’  She muttered as her eyes drifted closed, her cheek leaning into his touch.

He laughed softly at her reply before taking his hand back and settling in the armchair beside her, looking between her and the sleeping figure in the cot.  His life had changed so much, and hadn’t turned out at all how he had expected or even dreamt it could.  He knew one thing for sure though; this was the best damn Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's next? I have a list of possible epilogues so what is everyone fancying? Their first time together? The planning and wedding? Amelia taking care of Tony when he's overworking himself? Amelia being dragged on her first actual mission to hack a particularly sensitive and high profile facility? Bucky, Steve and Sam playing with Bucky's drone he got for his birthday? Any preferences? I am currently working on Loki and Sigyn, back to when Loki first meets Maia's parents, just so you know!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!


	61. Epilogue 7 - Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie is starting to babble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you, Zany! Your idea, so this is literally your baby! Inspired entirely at 430am today, unedited, but I loved it and had to get it out there!

The first time he noticed it Bucky had been away on a mission for almost a full week.  He was sore, dirty and hadn’t realised it was possible to miss another human being so much, let alone two.  The mission had been covert so his contact with base had been sporadic at best, he and Steve off radar as they infiltrated a known terrorist base, clearing it out so SHIELD could move in and detain and strip the place of weaponry and intel for Amelia and Tony to go over back at the compound.  Steve felt for Bucky, having to be away from them for so long, but he seemed to cope well and was looking forward to seeing them almost as much as the anxious husband/daddy.

Georgie was tottering around the living area, she had just started walking before he left, those first few wary steps, but now she was a pro and could get from the couch to the chair without too much bother.  Amelia had known the Quinjet had landed and was waiting for Bucky as patiently as she could, which wasn’t very at all.  She was grinning with anticipation and on her feet as soon as the door opened.

‘There’s my girls.’  Bucky said in relief as he crossed the threshold, Steve behind him.

‘Oh my God, you’re filthy!’  Amelia exclaimed as she took them in, but Georgie didn’t care, she squealed at the sound of her daddy’s voice and turned so fast she stumbled onto her hands before righting herself and waddling towards him with a big grin on her face.

‘Tell your dad we need a shower on the Quinjet, if you want me home clean too, sweetheart.’  He pulled her to him first, holding her close and kissing her cheek as she cringed slightly at how greasy he smelled, but she didn’t really mind.

‘I might do that.’

‘Pa-pa-pa-pa!’  Georgie babbled and he leant back from Amelia in surprise.

‘Did she just…?’

‘She did.’  Amelia smiled as he stepped forward and swept up their little girl.  ‘First time was yesterday.’

‘Pa-pa-pa!’  She poked her finger in his mouth as he marvelled at her.

‘You’re her first word.  We missed you.’  She looked at Steve.  ‘You too, Uncle Stevie.’

Bucky managed to extract his daughters fingers enough to plant a soft kiss on her.  She was talking.

 

The second time Bucky noticed it was three weeks later.  He and Amelia had decided to take Georgie to the park, despite it being cold they felt the need for fresh air and it was dry but not freezing.  All bundled up in scarves and hats they snuggled up with takeout coffees as they pushed Georgie on the swings for a while before Bucky got out a small, replica Cap shield flying disk Tony had made for his granddaughter, letting Georgie try and throw it to him despite the fact it was more a flail of her arm when she would simply let go of the disk on the upward swing.

‘Papa!  Sheel!’  She clapped as he fetched it from behind her.

‘Did you just say papa?’  He crouched beside her as she pulled at the disk in his hand and glanced back at Amelia who seemed as surprised as he was.  Georgie didn’t reply, she just took the disk and took off running as fast as she was able in her padded winter suit.

‘Papa sheel!’  She yelled again, followed by her favourite word of the moment.  ‘No!’

Amelia laughed as Bucky chased her with an enormous smile on his face.

 

The third time it happened, the first time it happened properly, Bucky and Amelia had had a date day, going to a matinee of a new movie at a local theatre followed by lunch while Georgie stayed with Grandpa Tony and Auntie Nat.  They had had a great day together but couldn't wait to get home to their little girl.  They entered the common room kitchen and could hear giggling coming from the rec room, having no doubt where their daughter was.

Tony sat in the middle of the floor with the “toy” tool set he had bought her, rebuilding the wagon he had made with large parts to make it easy for her to repair with him, while Georgie sat in Nat’s crossed legs, helping him replace the axle, again.

‘Nattienattie, have my juice pease?’  Georgie asked as they reached the door and Nat took the cup from the table and passed it to her.  ‘Ta.’  She replied gratefully before taking a sip.  ‘Dadad?’  She offered the cup to Tony who pretended to take a drink without even looking away from his task.

‘Thank you, sweetie.’

Amelia laughed silently, Nat glancing up at them as she returned the cup, arms around one another in the doorway and she smirked.

‘Georgie Маленький, look who’s home.’

Georgie looked up and giggled excitedly.  ‘Mimmy!’  She got up and walked straight through all the pieces Tony had carefully laid out, leading to him to groan and facepalm.  ‘папенька идиоt! (Papen’ka Idiot!)’

‘Hey, baby…what?’  Bucky’s mouth fell open as his automatic greeting of his daughter was interrupted by his brain clicking what she had actually called him into place.  ‘Dammit, Nat!’

Nat burst out laughing as Amelia covered her mouth with her hand, Tony holding his hand up for Nat to high five.

‘Dammit, Nattienattie!’  Georgie repeated as she held her arms up to be picked up and Amelia lifted her as Bucky glared at Nat who was leaning back on the couch uncontrollably laughing.  ‘папенька идиоt!’  Georgie continued, leaning in to plant a wet kiss on her daddy’s cheek as he scowled, but he couldn't hold it as she demanded his attention.

‘I can’t stay mad at you, munchkin.’  He said as he took her from his wife.  ‘Auntie Nat and Grandad on the other hand…’

‘Oh my God, your face!’  Nat sputtered.  ‘FRIDAY, please tell me we got that on camera?’

‘All recorded for posterity.’  The AI’s voice came over the speakers.

Bucky turned to his wife who was barely keeping it together herself, giving her a desperate look.  ‘You know, I’m going to go with Steve on this one; language!’  He turned and yelled back into the room, which only made Nat laugh more and Tony turn to him with a grin as Amelia lost her hold and started laughing herself.

‘I’m sorry, Buck.’  She managed to say.  ‘But I did promise to call you an idiot for the rest of our lives, and this way if I forget, someone else will remember for me.’

‘It’s a good thing you’re cute.’  He grumbled, pulling her into his side and kissing her temple, unable to stay angry with them.  ‘And you, muffin.’  He jiggled Georgie in his arms to make his point.

‘папенька идиоt!’  She replied, wrapping her little arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

Bucky smiled, he couldn’t help it.  Even being called an idiot by his little girl meant more to him than anything else in the world, and he could put up with it.  The other assassins were, literally, already laughing at him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha! папенька идиоt/Papen'ka idiot is going nowhere fast!!!!!!
> 
> Also, finally, my youngest called me mimmy for a long time, so Amelia got her birthday and Georgie got her pronunciation. My eldest used to call my own friend, Nats, Nattienattie, instead of Auntie Nattie, so I used that too! My girls also have an Uncle Stevie (I have an Uncle Steve too!) but, as much as I hate to insult him, he's not as hot or cool as Georgie's Uncle Stevie!


	62. Epilogue 8 - Shopping for a gift for Amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Bucky dragged Sam shopping for candies to bring home for Amelia after his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that I threw together when inspiration struck me!

‘Dammit, would you hurry the hell up?’  Sam groaned.  ‘Just get her some chocolates already.’

‘I don’t want to get her chocolates, I want to get her something…different.’  Bucky argued as he looked at the row upon row of handmade treats behind glass in this specialist confectioners.  All handmade onsite there was such a range of chocolate, fudge, candied fruits, truffles, and so much more, that Bucky didn’t know where to start, but he felt chocolates were too cliche.  He wanted her to remember this gift.

‘Fudge?’  Sam suggested, knowing Steve would be back from the bookstore around the corner before Bucky had made a decision, and Steve would willingly spend hours looking at books.

‘Doesn’t feel right.’  Bucky moved along the counter, looking at the fresh fruit dipped in different chocolates.  It was very early and the normally crowded store was as yet not busy.  Which meant that they had everything in stock and freshly made.

‘How the hell does fudge feel?’  Sam muttered, leaning back against the counter as he rolled his eyes.

‘Not right.’  Bucky glared at him.

‘I know this is the first time you’ve asked a girl out this century but do you think we could get out of here before the next one rolls around?  What about the dipped fruit?’

‘She might think I’m saying she needs to lose weight, if I buy her fruit.’

‘Jesus, Barnes, if this girl likes you as much as Steve says she does then you could probably buy her a freakin' carrot and she’d think it was the sweetest thing in the world.’

‘You aren’t helping, pigeon-boy.’  Bucky growled as the elderly lady who owned the store came through from the back.

‘My first customers of the day.’  She smiled warmly.  ‘What can I get you boys?’

‘I don’t know.’  Bucky smiled apologetically.  ‘Something.’

‘Would you like to sample some, see if that helps sway your decision?’  She looked between them.

‘Now you’re talking.’  Sam grinned, coming up to Bucky’s side.

‘That’d be great, thanks.’  Bucky told her and she started prepping a small platter of bitesize pieces for them to try.

‘Here we are.’  She laid the tray on the top.  ‘This is the nougat, a nice change if you don’t want to go for the more traditional chocolate, but if you do we have white, dark, milk, praline, liqueurs truffles, mousse cups, continental and mint.  Fudge comes in various flavours too.  We also have the soft and hard candies, like Turkish delight, toffees.’

‘So much choice.’  Bucky smiled at the woman warmly before taking a piece of the nougat to try.

‘Can I get a cup of your coffee while he chooses?  He’s such a girl, I swear.’  Sam said, offering the woman a bill to cover it.

‘Of course.’  She went about it, quickly pouring him a cup before passing it to him and directing him to the milk and sugar at the end of the counter.  He went and fixed his coffee and came back to Bucky’s other side.

‘Picked anything yet?’

‘I’m still not sure.  Here.’  He held a praline out to Sam, who had both hands full, stirring his coffee.  ‘Just take it.’  He waved it at him until Sam leant forward and took it from him.  ‘It’s good, right?’

‘Yeah, it’s good.’

‘I’m still not sold on the chocolate.’

‘Toffee?’  The old lady offered.

‘Might keep him quiet for a while.’

‘Shut up.’  Bucky handed Sam a toffee before taking one for himself.  It was several minutes before they could speak.

‘Quietest you've been in days.’  Sam said as he sipped his coffee.

‘You’re not funny.’

‘Try the cherry fudge.’  The lady encouraged him.

‘Now that’s good.’  Sam nodded.

‘Maybe.’  Bucky smiled at the lady.  ‘You’re right, it is pretty good.’

‘Or the Turkish delight, comes in three different flavours, and each you can get either dusted with sugar or chocolate coated.’  She lifted another tray up, offering them a cocktail stick to pierce a piece and not get covered in powdered sugar.

‘That’s it.’  Bucky grinned.  ‘I’ll take some of that.’

‘Good choice.’  The lady looked over with a smile as the bell above the door rang, then turned back to her customers.  ‘Let me just bring the boxes over and you can choose which you’d like.’

She packed it up while Steve quietly took a seat near the door, chatting as she did so.

‘You won’t regret this.  Turkish delight is quite a romantic partner food, and you two are so cute together.’

‘What?’  Bucky and Sam said at once and Steve started laughing loudly.

‘Oh, you don’t have to worry, we’re quite accepting here.  I’ve had several girlfriends myself over the years.’  She winked at them.

‘Whoa, we’re not…’  Sam started as Bucky added; ‘He and me aren’t…’

‘I think it’s very sweet.  Choosing candies together.’  She smiled, tying the ribbon on the box and going and ringing it up on the till.  ‘Will there be anything else?’

‘No, he’s done.’  Sam marched over to Steve who was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

‘Thanks.’  Bucky said as he paid, making her keep the generous amount of change he was due.  He headed to the door.  ‘Shut up, punk.’  He growled, noting Steve’s laughter showed no sign of abating, and no doubt this wouldn’t go away any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? All my stories are going up on Wattpad! I'm new to it so it's a long process but Second Chances and Healing the Hurt are both now available! Not that I know how to share, but let's try!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/105828672-second-chances-the-avengers-redemption-series-part?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_myworks
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/105847144-healing-the-hurt-the-avengers-redemption-series?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_myworks


	63. Epilogue 9 - The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set directly after Epilogue 1, live through the run up and day of Bucky and Amelia's quickie wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The wedding! There were a few different ideas here all thrown together that have been floating around in my head, including Steve a little merry on Asgardian alcohol!
> 
> Big thank you to those from the Bucky Barnes Squad on Facebook who helped me with some ideas for backstory/embarrassing stories from Bucky's past!
> 
> ALSO BE WARNED! HEREIN LIES SMUT! I know I haven't written their first time yet, and I keep meaning to, but the newlywed thing just ran away with me and, well, yeah. Smut happened. Not apologising, just hope no one is disappointed!!

Amelia and Bucky returned to The Tower early the next morning, planning on carrying on like it was a normal day, just with a few additional jobs to do, but neither of them could keep the smiles off their faces.  The only people aware of their engagement were those directly involved in the proposal itself, having been asked to keep the secret just a little longer, and Tony was the only one who didn’t know about the pregnancy, because he was probably the one who wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut.  They wanted to get married first, even though it was only a matter of days, but that was how it was.

‘Shouldn’t you be off doing unspeakable things with that guy with the metal arm that you’re weirdly attached to?’  Tony asked as he walked into the lab a little after eleven to find her at her station, data running on screens all around her.

‘I didn’t ask for a day off.  Can’t just ditch out.’  She shrugged as he came around the desk, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple.

‘Congrats, Angel.’  He said into her hair.  ‘I know you’re good for one another.  Don’t know why, but you are.’

‘Thanks, Tony.’  She leant into him affectionately.  ‘I do have an itty bitty favour to ask you though.’

He looked down at her in mock horror.  ‘A favour?  I knew there’d be something.’  He let her go and leant on her desk, looking at her intently.  ‘Spill it.’

‘Can I have Friday off?’  She batted her eyelashes at him exaggeratedly.

‘God, is that all?  You know that’s not a problem, more the problem is you actually not working.’

‘I promise not to work Friday.’  She crossed her heart.  ‘So, it’s okay?’

‘It’s fine.  Where you going?  Dirty weekend with the bandit?’

‘Bad taste.’  She jabbed him in the arm with her pen.  ‘And no, but I do have another favour.’

‘Another one, you’re pushing it, Angel.’  He teased.  ‘But try me.’

‘Okay, can you have Friday off?’

‘Dirty weekend with me?’  He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

‘No way I could keep up with you!  You party way too hard for me.  If I ask you this though you’re sworn to secrecy, okay?  No telling, no dancing around singing “I know something you don’t know”, you just go subtle and supportive.’

‘Subtle _and_ supportive?’  He pulled a face.  ‘I don’t know, doesn’t sound like me.’

‘Tony!’  She slapped his arm.

‘Yeah, okay.  Why do I need Friday off?’

‘To give me away if we head down to city hall.’

She could see the realisation dawn in his eyes and he gained a small sideways smile.  ‘You want me to give you away?’

‘Please.’  She nodded.  ‘You’re the closest thing I have to a family and I’d really like you to be there, even if you won’t give me away…’  She stopped as he threw his arms around her, pulling her out of the chair in an all encompassing hug.

‘Of course I’ll give you away.’  He murmured as her arms finally wrapped around him.

‘Really?’  She asked, she had been certain he would say no, although she wasn't sure why.

‘Really.’  He leant back and grinned at her.  ‘But city hall?  That’s really what you want?  Because I’ll throw you a huge party and ceremony.  We can fly out to Malibu, have it on the beach.’

‘Just city hall is all we want.’  She insisted.  ‘Nothing flashy, just wear a suit.’

‘You’re sure?’

She nodded against him as he leant back.  ‘I’m sure.  Just you, Steve, Wanda, Nat, and Pepper, if she can make it at such short notice.’

He cupped her cheek with one hand and looked at her sincerely.  ‘This is what you want?’

‘Really what I want.  We just want to get married with no fuss.’

‘There’ll be a fuss eventually, when people find out another Avenger got married.’

‘Be too late for them to invade the wedding by then though.’  She grinned.

‘You got a point.’  He cupped the back of her head with his hand and rested his forehead against hers.  ‘If this is what you want then I’m in.  Tell me your plan and I’ll tell you how we can make it better.’

She laughed.  ‘It doesn’t need making better.  We go to city hall in the morning, do the deed, then go for lunch at this little diner we know nearby.’

‘You can’t eat lunch in a diner when you just got married!’  He pulled a face and she leant back from him.

‘Lunch at this little diner we know nearby.’  She said firmly.  ‘And in the evening we’ll have a little party and can announce it officially, so long as that’s okay?’

‘I can throw you a party?’  The smile on his face grew again.

‘No, we’ll just have a party at The Tower, just for the team.’

‘You gotta let me have something, Angel.’  He complained.  ‘If I’m giving you away let me shout the party, like any good father figure should.’

She rubbed her hand over her forehead and sighed.  ‘No, Tony, because I know how your parties like to spiral from small get togethers.  Just the team, a small buffet, maybe a few drinks.  That’s all.  We’re paying for it, end of story.  Bucky is already with Pepper going over details.’

‘You can’t trust him to organise your wedding party!’  Tony pushed away from her suddenly and went for the door.

‘Tony, no!’  Amelia yelped, setting off after him, but a wave of nausea ran through her.  ‘Oh God.’  She heard the elevator ping as she hit the bathroom at a run, losing the toast she had managed to eat before leaving the compound.  When she finally rocked back on her heels she pulled her phone out of her pocket and brought up the FRIDAY interface.  ‘FRIDAY, put me through to Miss Potts, please.’

‘Sure thing, Angel.’

Pepper and Bucky were just going over the final arrangements for the party.  She wouldn’t be able to make it to city hall but she would ensure that they got everything else they wanted and was so happy for them.

‘I know someone who will make the cake and not sell you out, don’t worry about that.’  She smiled at Bucky seated across from her.  ‘Would you like me to put together a press release to make it official?  Release it overnight into Saturday?’

‘I guess we ought to.’  Bucky said reluctantly.

‘Sorry to butt in,’ FRIDAY’s voice came over the intercom, ‘urgent call for you, Miss Potts.  It’s Miss Richards.’

‘Amelia?’  Bucky frowned as Pepper said; ‘Put her through on speaker.  Amelia?’

‘Hey, Pepper.’  Amelia sounded throaty and rough and it made Bucky sit forward in his seat.

‘What’s wrong?’  Pepper looked at Bucky and how concerned he was on hearing her voice.

‘Tony’s on his way up.’  Amelia swallowed, shifting slightly, sitting as she was on the floor of the bathroom stall.  ‘He wants to help organise the party.’

‘Too late.’  Pepper pushed print on her computer quickly.  ‘Bucky signs this paperwork and the deal is done.  Nothing Tony can do.’  She assured her.

‘Thanks, Pepper.’  Amelia sighed.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, tail end of the sicky thing, that’s all.’

‘Sure you don’t want to postpone this, until you’re feeling better?’  She reached behind her to get the paperwork off the printer and slid it to Bucky with a pen on top.

‘No, Friday will be fine.’

‘If you’re sure.’

‘I’m sure, just don’t let Tony do anything crazy.  We just want the team, not some big out of hand do where we don’t know everyone.  And we’re paying, not him.’

Pepper laughed silently, knowing that Amelia seemed to have Tony’s number already.  ‘You got it.  Anything else?’

‘Can I go home sick?’

Pepper glanced up at Bucky.  ‘You feeling that bad, sweetheart?’

‘I think I might just need some rest and some of that tea Nat got me.’

‘I’ll come fetch you when we’re done here.’  He said as he signed on the simple list of things Pepper had created, but it made it official, meaning Tony shouldn’t be able to interfere.

‘Thank you.’  She smiled to herself.

‘Go home and go to bed if you need to.’  Pepper said, knowing Tony wouldn’t be long.  ‘I’ll deal with the big spender.’

‘Thanks again.’  Amelia hung up and pushed herself to her feet.  She knew Pepper would stop Tony.

 

Tony sulked for days.  Not overly, but he repeatedly sent Amelia frowning emojis when she was in the middle of working over the internal network.  She replied with a cheerful laughing emoji most of the time, and only once sent him the middle finger.  She kept on top of the ginger tea and cookies and they helped stave off her nausea long enough for her to convince everyone who wasn’t in the know that it was just some bug.  Finally Friday morning rolled around and Nat dragged Amelia off to her room to get ready, insisting she and Wanda would bring Amelia to city hall to meet them.  Even though Bucky had helped her choose her dress they still didn’t want him to see her until they got there.  They wanted to get there as early as possible, not only to get it done but also to avoid being spotted by too many people.  Even just the five of them were recognisable enough that they could probably draw a crowd.  Tony joined the girls while Bucky and Steve made their own way to city hall.

It was a little after half past eight when they all met outside on the steps, Tony having driven the girls, and he made Amelia wait in the car until he came around to open the door for her, offering her a hand out.

‘Not too late to change your mind.’  He winked at her as she swung her legs out, stepping onto the curb to see Bucky smiling warmly at her.

‘Not going to change it.’  She shook her head, taking the small posey of flowers Nat and Wanda had surprised her with.

‘You look beautiful, sweetheart.’  Bucky came over to her but Tony put himself between them.

‘Nuh uh.  You don’t get her until the ceremony.’  And made shooing motions with his hands.

‘Oh God, Tony.’  Amelia sidestepped him and went on tiptoes to give Bucky a soft kiss.  ‘Nervous?’

‘Excited.’  He admitted.

‘Me too.’

‘Okay, enough.’  Tony pulled Amelia back beside him.  ‘Let’s go get this done.’

‘Then pictures in the park before lunch.’  Wanda said, indicating to the camera she held.

They were second in line for the ceremony, the couple before them with their witnesses staring in disbelief as five of The Avengers shared the waiting room with them.  Bucky was glad Amelia had convinced him not to wear a tie, and Steve had joined him, because although he said he was excited nerves did nip at his stomach, worried he would mess up somehow, or that she still might change her mind.  They congratulated the first couple as they came out before being called themselves and Amelia gave Bucky a small smile before he and Steve went in with the girls, leaving her with Tony to enter a few moments later.

‘Okay, Angel.  Last chance.’  Tony came and tucked her arm over his.  ‘Say the word and we’re out the door.’

‘Not a chance.’  She shook her head.

‘You sure?  Because I have dozens of eligible friends who would love to meet you.’

She laughed.  ‘Sorry, Tony, you could have hundreds of eligible friends and I’d still choose Bucky.’

‘You know, you seemed like such a nice girl, then you go shack up with him.’  He smirked at her.

‘Tony?’  She gave him side eyes as they started forward.

‘What, Angel?’

‘Enough.  I’m marrying Bucky, end of story.  You’re just still sulking I wouldn’t let you make the party bigger.’

‘How are you meant to celebrate with less than fifty people?’  He said exasperatedly.

‘I don’t know fifty people!’  She argued.  ‘It’ll be a nice intimate little get together with everyone we care about.  That’s what we wanted.’

‘Sounds kinda boring.  I’ll liven it up somehow.’

‘You’ll do that just by being there.’  She pulled him to a stop before they went through the door.  ‘Thank you, Tony, for doing this for me.’

‘I can’t say no to you, science sis.’

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him.  ‘If I had had an annoying older brother I’d have wanted him to be just like you.’

Tony couldn’t help but grin.  He really liked her, felt protective of her, and if this made her happy he was all for it.  ‘Let’s go make you Mrs Barnes.’

She nodded, unable to think of a comeback, and he led her through the door to where Bucky and Steve stood to one side of the desk, Wanda and Nat in the seats facing it.  The officiant was standing and offered Amelia his hand as they reached him.

‘Miss Richards, welcome.  And you, Mr Stark.’  He looked between the bride and groom as Tony handed Amelia over to her future husband, taking her right hand in his left.  ‘We come here today to witness the joining of these two people, James and Amelia.  If there is anybody present who knows of any legal reason why they should not be married you may speak now or forever hold your peace.’

Everyone turned to look at Tony but he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.  ‘She knows what she’s doing.’

Amelia pressed her lips together to hold back a laugh.  She had been certain Tony would say something but now the time came he was leaving it alone.

The officiant continued.  ’James, do you take Amelia to be your legally wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?’

Bucky just stared at Amelia.  This was actually happening.  He swallowed and his mouth moved but he couldn’t remember what he was meant to say.

Amelia looked up at Bucky as his lips flapped but nothing came out, and she saw him swallow.  He was so nervous it was almost laughable.  She did the only thing she could think of.  She reached up and pressed her finger against his chin dimple, as she often did when they were alone, coupled with an encouraging smile, and it seemed to clear his head.

‘I do.’  He stammered.

‘And Amelia, do you take James to be your legally wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?’

‘I do.’

‘James, say your vows.’

‘Amelia,’ he said fondly, all his nerves having disappeared at the simple touch she had given him, ‘I take you to be my legally wedded wife.  Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you for as long as we both shall live.’

‘As a symbol of your promise, please place the ring on her finger.’

Bucky took the ring Steve offered and slid it on her left hand.

‘Amelia, your vows next.’

‘James,’ she laughed, she couldn’t help it, she had never called him James, ‘Bucky, I take you to be my legally wedded husband.  Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you for as long as we both shall live.’

‘As a symbol of your promise, please place the ring on his finger.’

Tony handed her the ring without even pretending to have lost it, much to her surprise, and she put it on Bucky’s right hand, as they had discussed.

‘By the powers vested in me, by the great state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss your bride.’

Nat started the whooping and applause, Wanda was crying as she took photos, Steve and Tony joining Nat in applauding as Bucky took his new wife in his arms and kissed her softly.

‘Worth it?’  Amelia said as they parted.

‘Totally worth it.’  He grinned back before lifting her off her feet for another kiss.

The morning passed in a blur as they went to the park where Wanda took more photos, and they had coffee and pastries, even Amelia managed a little.  Bucky was never far from her side for more than a few moments, and Tony took a few photos with Wanda in so she wasn’t missing from the pictures.

Amelia’s favourite photo was the one taken of them amid a flowered archway, looking at one another lovingly having just shared a kiss.  Wanda had captured the moment perfectly and Amelia knew she would want it as a desktop background for some time to come.  Eventually they went on to the diner where they had a large circular booth.  Amelia requested she be on the end, and the only one there who didn’t understand why was Tony.

‘I should tell him.’  She said unsubtly to Bucky once they had ordered.

‘He’s the one who’ll notice first, I should think.’

‘Tell him?  Who?  Me?’  Tony looked between them, knowing something was going on and as he didn’t know what it was he assumed they meant him.

‘Yes, you.’  Amelia looked to him then back to Bucky and encouraging him to be the one who told him.

‘We’re going to have a baby.’

‘I knew it!’  Tony knocked the sugar pourer over in his excitement, Nat cursing him as she picked it back up again.

‘No you didn’t.’  Amelia narrowed her eyes at him.

‘Okay, I didn’t.’  He admitted.  ‘But I’m glad you did the right thing and made an honest woman out of her.’  He pointed at Bucky.

‘Not why I asked, but me too.’  He raised her hand and kissed the knuckle by her wedding ring.

‘He has been driving me crazy with wanting to propose to her for a month.’  Steve said.  ‘I’m just glad this is over.’

‘Sorry you had to put up with that.’  Amelia smiled at him on Bucky’s other side.

‘In the long run I’m not.’  Steve replied.  ‘You guys deserve every happiness.’

‘Thanks, pal.’  Bucky smiled at him before his eyes were firmly back on Amelia, just staring at her lovingly.

Their drinks were brought and it was Steve who raised his glass.  ‘First toast of the day.  To Mr and Mrs Barnes and their long and happy life together.’

‘You suck as a best man, Rogers.’  Tony said as everyone else raised their glasses before clinking the rims together, even though it was just soda.

‘Don’t worry, Tony, I have a proper best man’s speech for later.’  Steve smirked and Bucky shot him a glare.

‘Like what?’  He asked worriedly.

‘Like I have a few embarrassing stories your bride needs to hear.’

‘Don’t get too cocky, punk.  I can fire you as best man.’

‘I want to hear them.’  Amelia said, putting her hand on Bucky’s cheek and making her face him again.  ‘I want hear all about my husband’s glory and not-so glory days.’

‘You definitely get the latter.’  Steve promised her.

They were back at The Tower in good time and went their separate ways to freshen up before the evening began.  Tony made sure the special order champagne he had bought had arrived and was chilling before going to find Pepper, knowing her meetings should be mostly done.  The only things left to do on the party deck was something Tony had orchestrated.  Once everyone had arrived he had a presentation projection arranged to shine on the wall, saying; “Congratulations Mr & Mrs Barnes” and they would enter from the stairs above as Frank Sinatra’s Love And Marriage played.  They had agreed to his request, as he had asked so nicely, and he wanted them to make an entrance.   Until then though, they had other newlywed activities in mind.

Bucky carried Amelia over the threshold of their room, kicking the door closed behind him.

‘Looks like I got me a wife.’  He grinned at her as he strode to the bed.

‘You did that.’  She leant in and kissed him as he walked, then laying her on the bed carefully.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Honestly not as bad as I thought I would.  I think excitement has pushed the nausea away for a little bit, and the anti-sickness pill Nat gave me didn’t hurt either.’

‘That okay to take in your condition?’  He frowned worriedly at her.

‘It’s meant to be safe as a one off, and with the serum I should be just fine.  And not sick for a few hours.’

‘Good.  Want to take advantage of that?’

‘Oh God, yes.’

‘Great, because I need to see just how many layers this net petticoat has.’  He winked at her before crawling down her body as she bit her lip, knowing what was coming.

Bucky pushed at the material in anticipation, and had a moment of awe that had him pull all the material back down so he could look at her with a sideways smile.  ‘New underwear, doll?’

‘Special occasion.’  She shrugged.

‘You don’t say.’  He pushed the material up again and admired the lace on her stockings, the satin of her suspenders that matched the underwear.  ‘Geez, sweetheart, if I’d known you were so dolled up we wouldn’t have gone for lunch.’

‘That might have been worse, they already know what we’re doing.’

‘Newlyweds, darlin’.  It’s virtually the law.’  He lowered his head and kissed the flesh between her hip and the lace and her breath caught.  He couldn’t help but smile.  She responded to him so naturally she was a joy to watch, and she held nothing back, she was an open book, and he liked that.

His hands slid to her hips and he pushed the material of the dress a little higher, following it as he placed a soft kiss just above her underwear before he slid it down, her flesh fluttering under his touch.

‘Bucky.’  She whispered, and that single word did things to him a year ago he wouldn’t have thought possible, and he leant to one side, drawing her underwear over her legs before tossing it from the bed.

‘Something you want, Mrs Barnes?’

‘Just you, Mr Barnes.’  She said breathily as he lowered his head to her, kissing a path, his hand coming up to touch her as his tongue tasted her.  Her hips flexed automatically as her head dropped back among the pillows, her hands grasping at the covers below her.  Bucky’s tongue danced over her most sensitive spot, his fingers tracing her entrance before one long digit slipped inside her, and her hips bucked as she gasped, but he was ready and didn’t want to give up his prize.  His metal arm curved over her hips, holding her still as his lips, tongue and fingers teased her, limiting her movements to the smallest of twitches as she tried to arch against him, and the noises she gave he was sure were made to drive him crazy.  His tongue brushed over the tight bud of nerves, light at first before becoming more concentrated, then switching to suck gently before returning his tongue to her in a probing yet soft caress.

Amelia could feel heat beginning to build inside her, like an impossible knot of impending ecstasy and one of her hands found Bucky’s hair, threading her fingers through it in a caress.  When he added a second finger and curved them just so, she was so close to the edge that it was almost painful.

‘Bucky…’ she breathed heavily, ‘I’m going…oh God!’  One final deft curl of Bucky’s fingers threw her into the abyss and he continued his ministrations, drawing out her orgasm as her body spasmed below and around him, her thighs quivering, the cry she gave prolonged by his actions.

Her panting moan subsided as Bucky crawled back up her body and she realised while she was distracted by the heaven he could create he had undone and pushed his pants down past his knees, and he nudged at her opening as her still trembling legs automatically curved around his back.

He kissed her just beside her lips, her breath shuddering against his cheek before he took her lips for a full, deep kiss, his hips shifting as he glided inside her and she whimpered as her body still throbbed around him, enhancing the moment.  When he was buried inside her he stopped and leant back just far enough to look down at her and her eyes fluttered open, her mouth still temptingly parted and the smile that spread over his face was so warm and genuine it hit her on an emotional level she couldn’t even blame her raging hormones for.

‘My beautiful bride.’  He whispered and she laughed, little more than a soft hitch in her breath but her eyes shone at his words.

‘My gorgeous groom.’  She murmured, leaning up just enough to kiss him firmly, her tongue sweeping over his lips in a bare touch but it was enough and he growled, pressing her head back into the pillows as he deepened the kiss, drawing out of her only to thrust himself back inside a second later.  His short, sharp rhythm continued as the kiss ended, their faces still close as the little, familiar noises they each made spurred them on, Amelia raising her hips to meet his as though it were choreographed, his arm snaking around her back to tilt her pelvis as he went deep and the free noise she made as he filled her had him grind himself against her.

‘Fuck, doll.’  He groaned as she turned her face and kissed across his jaw.

‘Mmhm.’  She murmured against his pulse and he pulled her up into his arms, sitting back on his heels as she lowered her legs to give her some purchase.  The new position limited their movement but they were short, deep and intense, and put Bucky’s lips at her throat where he nipped at the soft flesh in a downward path until he reached the soft mounds of her breasts.  He could smell her perfume mixed with the warmth of her body, something that meant home to him now on so many levels, and it was just too much.  Dropping her back on the bed he thrust himself home and she let out a cry at suddenly being filled so fully and he picked up a faster pace.

Amelia felt the familiar heat building inside her once more, her fingers grasping across his shoulders for any purchase as he chased her into blessed release.  As the dam broke the ecstasy burned through her in a scalding wave, bowing her back as she cried out incoherently, Bucky joining her a moment later with a groan as his hips stuttered, his rhythm lost.  He dropped his forehead beside her onto the pillows, his breathing laboured and heavy.

Amelia closed her eyes as she relearnt to breathe, her face splitting into a smile, and once she was able to she laughed softly.

‘Something funny, sweetheart?’  His voice was deep and husky, and he managed to turn his head just far enough that his breath tickled her ear.

‘Kind of.’  She turned to face him, rubbing her nose against his.  ‘We normally manage to lose more clothes than this.’

He grinned at her and it was such a far cry from the shy man she had met less than a year ago it made her heart happy.  ‘What can I say, darlin’, I wanted to see my wife come undone in her wedding dress.’

‘Liked what you saw?’

‘Oh yeah.’  He kissed her before carefully rolling free of her.  ‘I’m going to need a shower before the party.’

‘We have a while yet.’  She said, glancing at the clock on the bedside.

‘So let’s get cleaned up and do this snuggling thing some more.’

‘Sounds good.’

 

Several hours later, once they were clean, redressed and ready, Bucky sat back against the headboard with his legs bent, Amelia sat between them with her back against his chest, her left hand laid over his right one as they took in their matching gold bands.  They had gone with something simple, nothing fancy, just like everything else about today.

‘Did I tell you I love you, sweetheart?’  Bucky asked as her ring finger stroked over his own in a soft touch.

‘A couple of times.’  She said quietly, her head tilted towards him, his resting on her hair.

‘But did I tell you how much?’

‘A little?’  She raised her head to grin at him, forcing him to lift his too.

‘More than that.’  He wrinkled his nose.  ‘If you think it’s only a little I’m doing something wrong.’

‘As much as I love you?’  She suggested instead and he laid a lingering kiss against her lips.

‘Even more than that.’  He murmured as her hand came up, her fingers threading into his hair as she leant towards him.

‘Not possible.’  Their lips had just met when there was a knock on the door and Amelia groaned but Bucky kissed her quickly before calling out; ‘What?’

‘You newlyweds decent?’  Steve asked, making them both laugh.

‘Told you they knew.’  Amelia said as Bucky yelled for him to come in.

Steve came in with his hands over his eyes which only made them laugh more.  ‘Seriously, punk, we’re fully dressed.’

He slowly removed his hand and they could see he was grinning.  ‘Had to be sure.’  He went back to the door, bent and came back up, bringing a gift bag with him.  ‘Got you guys something.’

‘Steve, you didn’t need to do that.’  Amelia smiled warmly at him as he came and sat on the end of the bed by their feet.

‘You didn’t, she’s right.’  Bucky took the pretty white bag stuffed with tissue paper.

‘I wanted to.’  Steve shrugged.  ‘You’ve always been family, Buck, and that makes Amelia family too.’

‘Don’t start going soft on me.’  Bucky said warningly as he encouraged Amelia to start taking paper out of the bag, and she pulled out a box, reasonably weighty, covered in shiny silver paper.

‘Is this going to be one of those things where it’s a box in a box in a box?’  Amelia looked at him suspiciously and he laughed.

‘No, I promise it’s not.  I just wanted it to be…I don’t know, pretty?  Done properly?’

‘It’s beautiful.’  Amelia praised him.

‘Just open it.  It’s not much, but you guys didn’t give us a lot of notice, you know?’

‘Not my fault I couldn’t wait to marry my gal.’  Bucky said as he put the gift bag on the floor.

‘And I couldn’t wait to marry you either.’  She leant to the side and kissed his cheek.

‘How long is this honeymoon period going to last?’  Steve asked with a raised eyebrow as they turned back to opening the gift.

‘Never gonna end.’  Bucky promised as he slid his hand under the edge of the tape.

‘Start locking your door.’  Steve advised.  ‘I don’t want to walk in on…that.’

‘We really don’t want you to either.’  Amelia assured him.

‘Good.  So start.  Please?’

‘Okay, door locking now automatic.’  Bucky promised as he and Amelia finished unwrapping the gift to reveal a brown card display box, holding two mugs, one stating Mr Barnes, the other, Mrs Barnes.

‘It’s the only thing I could get at short notice, but I have ordered something else that you’ll have to wait for.’  Steve promised them as they took them out of the box, to find he had also had printed how they took their coffee on the back.

‘You don’t need to get us anything else.’  Amelia crawled out of Bucky’s arms and kissed Steve on the cheek.  ‘But thank you, they’re lovely.’

‘She’s right, they’re really great.  Thanks, pal.  And thanks for today too.  Wouldn’t have been the same without you there.’

‘I wouldn’t have missed it.  But I’m also here to escort you to hide upstairs, via the service elevator.  Everyone is starting to gather on the party deck wondering what Tony has planned.’

‘Not as a big a thing as he wanted, thankfully.’  Amelia promised as she slipped on her shoes before smoothing her dress and going to the dresser to apply her lipstick.

‘He’s a showman, like his father was.’

‘How much is he like his dad?’  Amelia asked.  ‘He never talks about him.’

‘Surprisingly similar.’  Steve assured her.  ‘Not that I would tell Tony that.’

‘God, no.’  Bucky agreed as he laced his dress shoes.

‘Good men, weird priorities and weirder sense of humour.’  Steve explained.

‘His dad was just as bad?’

‘Where do you think he got it from, doll?’

‘Fair point.’  She fetched Bucky’s jacket from the front of the wardrobe and held it out for him, straightening his collar as he untucked the edge of his hair.  ‘I actually really enjoy working with him, just have to take him with a pinch of salt.’

‘He’s different with you though.’  Steve explained.  ‘He’s protective.  He’s not like that with anyone else, that I’ve noticed.’

‘She’s special, that’s why.’  Bucky wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

‘She sure is.’

‘Stop it, both of you!’  She shoved Bucky gently, not that he moved much, feeling embarrassed by their praise.

‘Okay, darlin’.  Let’s go tell the rest of the team where we snuck off to instead, that okay?’

‘Better option.’  She smiled up at him.

‘Than complimenting you?  Never.’  He held his arm out for Steve to lead the way and they left the room, following him to the service elevator and riding up in relative silence.  Once the doors opened the noise level rose considerably from the chatter of the team below.  Amelia was glad she had made sure Tony kept the numbers just to those they knew because even this amount of chatter made her nervous.  She just didn’t like so much attention.  ‘You be swell, sweetheart.’  Bucky assured her as Steve went on ahead to let Tony know he could make his announcement.  ‘It’s all people we know and who know us.  Nothing to worry about.’

‘I know.’

‘So don’t be nervous.’  He smiled as he turned to face her, raising her chin with his fingertips.  ‘This was what we wanted.’

‘I know that too.’

‘And it’ll be over before you know it.’

‘My husband is a nag.’  She said lightly.

‘Your husband is the luckiest man alive.’  He lowered his head and kissed her cheek.  ‘And you made me the happiest too.’

‘I didn’t do anything.’  She complained.

‘You gave me a chance to explain and you said yes.’  He reminded her.  ‘And you’re making me a daddy.  That’s pretty special.’

‘Our little miracle.’

‘It will be.’

Steve nodded to Tony as he reached the bottom of the stairs, heading towards where Wanda and Nat stood with Sam at the back of the room, grabbing a glass of champagne as he passed a waiter with a tray.

‘Do you know what’s going on?’  Sam asked as he reached them.

‘Little bit.’  Steve smiled smugly before nodding to where Tony had taken to the third step and he cleared his throat before speaking.

‘Hey, everyone!’  The chatter died down and in moments he had everyone’s attention.  ‘I’m going to make this brief, because it’s not my story, but you know a few of us had today as leave, and that was with good reason.  Just…watch that wall right there.’  He pointed.  ‘FRIDAY, run the film.’

Bucky and Amelia watched the wall themselves as Frank Sinatra began to sing about love and marriage, and they realised Tony had spent the afternoon with the contents of Wanda’s camera, the screen showing many pictures they themselves hadn’t yet seen from today, compiling a beautiful film of their special day.

The team couldn’t quite believe what they were seeing, Sam breathing; ‘No fucking way.’ in surprise as he watched the couple saying their vows, exchanging rings and finally their first kiss as a married couple.  Bucky pulled Amelia’s hand so by the time the film finished they were at the top of the stairs.

‘You sneaky assholes!’  Darcy yelled when she spotted them and Amelia started laughing, she couldn’t help it.  Chatter broke out in the room, congratulations mostly, and they came down the stairs together to so many well wishes Amelia was suddenly glad they had chosen to do it this way.  Once they had seen everyone and received their astonished best wishes the party began in earnest, the buffet food brought out and the cake that Pepper had arranged.

‘I can’t believe you did that.’  Sam shook his head as he looked at Bucky who was currently not attached to Amelia as she had gone to the restroom.  ‘Goddam rings and everything.  How long have you had this planned?’

‘A few days.’  Bucky grinned smugly before taking a sip of his champagne.  ‘We had a little help but we decided we just wanted to get married as soon as possible.’

‘But you proposed, right?’

‘Oh yeah.’

‘When?’

‘Few days.’

‘Whoa,’ Sam waved a hand to make him stop, ‘you proposed and decided you’d just run down to city hall and do it a few days later?’

‘Pretty much.’  Bucky smiled, feeling pretty proud of himself for Sam’s reaction alone.

‘She didn’t want the whole walking down the aisle deal?’

‘This was what we both wanted, and it was her idea to go to city hall.’

‘You’re one lucky son of a bitch.’  Sam shook his head before taking a swig of his drink.

‘Don’t I know it.’

 

Amelia was washing her hands when Sigyn came out of the stall and joined her at the sinks.

‘So,’ Sigyn started, smiling warmly at her in the mirror, ‘pregnant, huh?’

‘What?’  Amelia went wide eyed but Sigyn didn’t miss the faint flush to her cheeks.

‘Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.’

Amelia blinked a few times, unsure how to answer, eventually settling on; ‘How did you know?’

‘Really?’  Sigyn looked down at herself.  ‘You went white at the prospect of food at the fourth of July picnic, Bucky is hanging on your every movement, let alone word, and you suddenly rush off and get married?  Not that there’s any shame in being unmarried and pregnant, but it seems mightily coincidental.  Oh and you aren’t drinking at your own wedding party.’

‘I hadn’t even thought that might be a giveaway.’  Amelia shook her hands, not wanting to start the hand dryer while they were talking.  ‘The quickie wedding was my idea, just because I didn’t want a big one.  Bucky was going to propose anyway it just happened to coincide with the other news too.’

‘Fantastic timing.  I’m happy for you both.  Lo is too, he just has this weird, scowly way of showing it.’

Amelia chuckled, she had seen Loki smile, but mostly at Sigyn.  ‘Thank you.’

‘And if you ever want to stop by I have dozens of pregnancy books and magazines you can borrow.  Apparently I can never have enough, according to Lo.  I swear he comes home with another one every time he goes out.’  She shook her head.  ‘If I have to read another article about nipples I’m going to go crazy.  Who else knows?’

‘Steve, Wanda, Nat, Clint and Tony.’

‘You won’t keep it a secret for long if Tony knows.’  She laughed.  ‘You know he stood outside our bedroom door when I was taking the test so he’d be first to know?’

‘He didn’t?’  Amelia’s jaw dropped.

‘He did.  Busted me at the store buying the test then waited for the answer.  Best part was the look on his face when I told him it was his.’  She laughed.

Amelia had a moment of confusion before what Sigyn said sunk in.  ‘Wait, you and Tony…?’

‘Not even once.’  Sigyn assured her.  ‘But it didn’t stop him panicking.  When are you going to go public?’

‘With the wedding or the other thing?’

‘One then the other?’  She suggested.

‘Pepper is putting out a press release about the wedding tonight.  I don’t know about the other.  I don’t want people to think we just got married because of that.’

‘People will speculate what they want anyway.’  Sigyn told her sadly.  ‘There were so many rumours about why Loki was suddenly marrying a Midgardian, I mean human, I was glad to have Darcy and her website to help clear things up, not that everyone believes it, even now, but I don’t care.  There’s always someone who thinks it’s all spin, just don’t let it get to you.  The only people whose opinion matters are yours and Bucky’s, remember that.’

‘I will.  Thanks, Sigyn.’

‘Any time.  We both married into one hell of an extended family.  That makes us Avenger sister-in-laws.’  She smiled.

They dried their hands and returned to the party, Sigyn promising to offer advice any time Amelia wanted to ask, about anything.  Amelia was grateful to have someone to talk to about, well, anything and everything related really.  Bucky found her as soon as she came back through the door, wrapping an arm around her and keeping her close to his side as Sam gave her a disapproving look.

‘And you, Mrs butter-wouldn’t-melt, sneaking off and doing the deed.  Shame on you.’

‘Sorry, Sam.’  She apologised, even as he leant in and kissed her cheek.

‘I’m happy for you though.  You keep this dick in line.’

‘I try.’

‘Here, I didn’t see you celebrating yet.’  He stopped a waiter as he went by and took them all a glass.  ‘To the happy couple.’  They clinked glasses but Amelia didn’t drink and Sam managed to keep his smirk down to a minimum.  This had him thinking.  ‘You’re meant to drink it next.’  He reminded her.

‘I don’t like champagne, I need to mimosa it up.’  She said rapidly, having been thinking of an excuse since Sigyn mentioned it.

‘I knew it.’  He pointed at her.  ‘Pregnant.’

‘What?’  Bucky sputtered, not believing Sam had guessed it, while Amelia facepalmed.

‘She’s not drinking and you rush to get married?  Doesn’t take a genius.’

‘We’re just going to have to announce it.  Sigyn figured it out too.’  Amelia sighed, looking up at Bucky.

‘I’m right?’  Sam laughed.  ‘Dammit, another Barnes running around causing chaos.’

‘Not so loud.’  Bucky shushed him.  ‘When we announce it we want to do it, not have it be something the team overheard your overexcited yelling about.’

‘Okay, sorry, but hell.  Is there something in the water?  It’s like an epidemic.’

‘Two people is hardly an epidemic.’  Amelia pointed out.

‘Twice as many as has happened since I joined the team.’

‘Two times zero is still zero.’  Amelia smirked at him.

‘Damn your genius.’  He laughed.  ‘Pleased for you though.  Has to be a hope the kid will have your looks and brains though, right?  Because it would be cruel if they took after him.’

‘I happen to think he’s handsome and smart.’  Amelia said quickly before Bucky could start whatever retort was on his lips.  ‘And I’m going to steal him away before you insult my husband any more.’  She slid her hand into Bucky’s and pulled him with her towards the bar.  ‘I need to get orange juice in this glass before anyone else gets suspicious.’

‘The bar is staffed, sweetheart, that might be worse than just telling the team.’

‘So what do I do?’  She stopped and turned to him.

‘You let me go swap it out in the kitchen?’

‘Do you mind?’

‘If would’t have offered if I did.’  He lowered his head and kissed her before taking her glass and heading about his task.

Amelia glanced around, not sure where to head to instead, if anywhere, or if she should just stay here.  In the end she didn’t need to make the decision as Nat came up behind her and linked their arms.

‘You look lost without him, Milly.’

‘I feel a little lost.’  She gave her friend a small smile.  ‘Room full of people, all here because of Bucky and I, some know the other secret, staff we don’t want to know the secret.’  She shook her head.  ‘I’m torn between just telling everyone to get it over with and wanting to go hide in a corner.’

‘Can’t hide in a corner at your own party.’  Nat corralled her towards the buffet table.  ‘Get something to eat and talk to Bucky about it.  Tony is going to make you guys give a little speech or something anyway.’

‘I don’t think I can eat.  Especially not if I have to give a speech.’

‘The sickness coming back?’

‘Not sure if it’s sickness or the fact that Sam and Sigyn both figured out what else is going on.’

‘They did?’  Nat looked at her in amusement.

‘It’s not funny, Nat!’  She hissed.

‘It’s a little funny.  We can clear out the staff for the speeches once glasses are replenished, then tell the team.  They’ll work it out anyway, the amount of times you’re throwing up.’

‘I guess.  I’ll talk to Buck, see what he thinks.’

‘And in the meantime, eat.  You can have some potato chips or something else dry if you really don’t feel up to it.’

‘Yes, Mum.’  Amelia said dutifully.

‘Good girl.’

Bucky could see Amelia seated on a couch with Nat and Wanda, each with a plate of food, but as he traversed the room his eye caught Thor talking to Steve, both laughing, and he decided as Amelia was in good hands to detour via the blonds.  The closer he got he could see Thor had a flask in his hand and that Steve’s cheeks were particularly rosy.

‘Here’s the groom!’  Thor announced loudly, clapping Bucky hard on the back.  ‘Congratulations once again.’

‘Thanks.’

‘May I top you up with something a little stronger?’  He offered the flask to him and he frowned.  ‘Asgardian reserve, my friend.  Made for those of us with a higher constitution than mere mortals.’

‘I’ll pass, thanks all the same.  This what you're on, punk?’

‘It’s pretty good.’  Steve grinned.  ‘You won’t get a buzz off anything else.’

‘I’m buzzing from the ceremony, and don’t drink too much, I don’t want to have to spend my wedding night putting you to bed instead of my wife.’

Steve and Thor laughed as Bucky left them again, shaking his head until he reached the girls, his smile brightening as he looked at Amelia.  ‘One special drink, just for you, sweetheart.’  He handed her the champagne flute of juice.

‘Thanks, Buck.  Nat and I were talking.  She had a suggestion.’

‘Really?’  Bucky sat beside his new wife and slipped his hand into hers as he turned his attention to Natasha.

‘Really.’  She smiled.  ‘You guys should tell the team in you speech.’

‘Wait, we have to give a speech?’

‘Just a small one, when you cut your cake.  Thank everyone for coming, apologise for not telling everyone, and guess what else?  Easy.’

‘I guess.’  He frowned at Amelia.  ‘You want to do this, doll?’

‘It’s the team, it’s not like it’s going public.  And Nat made a good point about me throwing up a lot.  Sam figured it out without that.’

‘Everyone will be pleased for you.’  Wanda promised them.

‘Up to you, darlin’.’

Amelia pulled a face then sighed.  ‘Okay, but only if you make sure no one off the team overhears.  Last thing we want is this leaking to the media the same time as the marriage announcement.’

‘I promise to oversee it personally.’  Nat crossed her heart.

‘Fine.’  Amelia conceded.

‘Kind of excited.’  Bucky admitted.

‘Just don’t lose the ability to speak this time.’  Wanda reminded him how he had been struck dumb during the ceremony.

‘What can I say, the reality of the situation stunned me into silence.’  He raised Amelia’s hand, kissing her knuckles softly.  ‘What say we cut this cake then see if we can have a first dance?’

‘There’s not really any dancing going on.’  She pointed out.

‘Doesn’t matter.  I still owe you for today, and it’s a tradition.  It is still a tradition, right?’  He looked at Nat.

‘Still a tradition.  Tell me the song and I’ll line it up.’

‘What do you say?’  He gave Amelia his best puppy dog eyes until she groaned.

‘Okay, fine!  Say a few words, cake cutting, make an idiot of myself dancing in front of everyone to _Glenn Miller’s Everything I love_ , and all because you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.’  She gripped his chin with her thumb in his dimple and leant in, kissing him softly.

‘ _Glenn Miller’s Everything I love_?’  Nat double checked and Amelia nodded.  ‘Give me a few minutes, I’ll tell Tony what’s going on and let you know when we’re ready.’  She patted Amelia’s knee and got up, Wanda going with her.

‘Sure you don’t mind, sweetheart?’

‘I guess this will get it over with, right?’

‘All in one go.’

‘And none of that stupid smashing the cake in each others faces either.  Waste of cake and the nausea is coming back.’

He ran his thumb over her wedding band.  ‘I promise.’

Ten minutes later Tony ushered them both to the cake table, then herded Steve over to them.  He was still grinning inanely and Bucky whispered to Amelia that it seemed Steve was more than a little on the way to being drunk.

‘I’ll start, shall I start?’  Steve asked, leaning between them both.  ‘I’ll start.’

‘He’s going to start.’  Bucky smirked.

‘Great.’  Steve walked around them, his champagne in his hand.  ‘Hey, everyone, can I get your attention!’

‘They’re already all looking here.’  Bucky reminded him Tony had already said there would be speeches and cake cutting.

‘Well, good!’  Steve looked among the team, smiling from ear to ear.  ‘When Bucky asked me to be his best man he hadn’t even asked Amelia to marry him yet.  I think he knew the moment he saw her that there was something about her, and he wasn’t wrong.  This girl is special, she’s got some power over him I can’t even begin to understand, but it’s helped bring back the guy I’ve known for over eighty years.’  He looked up, a small frown creasing his brow.  ‘Eighty years.  We never thought we’d see a new century.’  Steve started walking up and down in front of the buffet table and Amelia and Bucky shared a look.  He was definitely more…relaxed than they were used to him being.

‘What’s he been drinking?’  Amelia whispered to Bucky as Steve took a breath.

Bucky shook his head in despair.  ‘Some Asgardian hooch.’

‘We met as kids when Bucky saved me from bullies, something he did right up until he left for the war.  He was a great friend and a great example.  Smart, funny, artistic, hit with the ladies, serious overachiever.  Three-time YMCA welterweight boxing champion, did you know that, Amelia?’  She shook her head.  ‘Tried to teach me a few things, but there was only so much he could show a skinny punk who didn’t listen, but he still tried.  And not once did he exclude me, whatever he was doing.  We were inseparable, and I don’t doubt that without him, I wouldn’t be here now.  Amelia, you got yourself one hell of a husband.  But,’ he grinned, ‘it wasn’t all smooth sailing, no.  He had his fair share of trouble, quite often over dames.’

‘Here we go.’  Bucky groaned as Amelia squeezed his hand, actually quite enjoying Steve’s rambling.

‘One time we were out at the music hall on a double date, I mean we were out on double dates a lot of times, but this time the ex of not just one, but both of the girls shows up.  Both girls exes, not one ex for both girls.  Long story short, Bucky tells them to scram…and they do…but then they come back…with eight of their buddies.’

‘No one needs to hear this, punk.’  Bucky said as Steve walked back towards him but Sam called out; ‘I wanna hear it.’  To a cascade of laughter.

‘Public have spoken, Buck.  This time he tries to talk our way out of it, no way even Buck can beat eight of the biggest guys we’d ever seen, and he almost manages it, until his date starts heckling her ex, and mine joins in.  Long story short, we get our asses handed to us and the girls leave with their exes.’

‘That wasn’t too bad.’  Amelia leant into Bucky.

‘Yeah, but he’s just getting started.’

‘I knew Amelia was something special because he wasn’t going about any of his old methods to try and impress her.’  Steve laughed to himself, stopping partway down the table and seeming to get distracted by a tray of finger food, helping himself to a small canapé before continuing.  ‘Like the time he had his eye on this gal from Queens, finally got her to agree to a date and he catches a head cold.’

‘Shit.’  Bucky groaned, turning towards Amelia and she glanced up at him with his head lowered.

‘That good, huh?’  She murmured, resting her hand on his waist so they were almost in a hug.

‘This is the one where I fall on my face in the middle of a dance.’  He ducked his head further so only she could hear him.

‘My poor Bucky.’  She chuckled, pressing her lips to his cheek.

‘Just how much has Steven imbibed in, brother?’  Loki leant into Thor and asked quietly.

‘Perhaps more than he has before.  And this may be some of Father’s personal brew.’

Loki narrowed his eyes at him before taking the flask and taking a swig, the burn making him cough.  ‘Is Odin aware you have brought something so toxic to Midgard?’

‘Father doesn’t know everything I do.’  Thor raised his eyebrows.

Loki smirked proudly.  ‘You rebel.’  He replied before turning back to Steve.

‘And he spins, trying to turn with this girl but instead just face plants in front of everyone!’  Steve burst out laughing.  ‘I rush over to help him up, his nose is bloodied, he doesn’t know where he is.  I ended up taking him home and putting him to bed for a few days until his fever broke.’

‘That wasn’t bad either.’  Amelia wrapped her arm around Bucky and rested her cheek on his chest.

‘I know he knows worse though.’

She reached up and cupped his cheek.  ‘Let me see what I can do.’  She said as Steve continued, turning in Bucky’s arms so he still held her but looking around for Nat.

‘One of my favourite times Bucky’s charms almost got him in to trouble was when we were serving with the Howling Commandos.’  Steve continued.

‘Oh God.’  Bucky groaned and Amelia chuckled as she indicated to Nat to come over with her hand.

‘We were celebrating a mission, in the usual way.  There was alcohol, there was song, and there was women.’  Several of the team cheered, and it encouraged Steve all the more.  ‘Bucky spies this cute dame at the bar, straightens his uniform and heads over there.  She is all over him like a rash, she couldn’t keep her hands to herself!’

‘Steve, that’s enough.’  Bucky tried but he was booed into submission.

‘He pays his tab, winks at us all, leaves with her under his arm, and is back in less than five minutes, orders a scotch, looks at us all and says two words; call girl.’

Bucky face-palmed as the team laughed, even Amelia chuckled as she leant back to find his face red.  ‘To the rescue, babe.’  She said quietly and he frowned at her, not understanding, until he saw Nat approaching Steve with purpose.

‘Steve Rogers, ladies and gentlemen.  Natural born comedian.’  She started the applause that soon echoed through the room.

‘No, wait, I’m not done!’  Steve complained as she laced her arm with his.

‘You are with the stories.’  She growled through her grin.  ‘You want to say something nice make it fast.’

‘Nice, right!’  Steve turned and raised his glass to his best friend who was giving him and unimpressed look.  ‘Bucky, you’re the best friend a guy could ever hope for, and you’ve met your soulmate in Amelia.  I wish you every happiness together.  Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom.’

The room echoed his words before everyone toasted them and Amelia squeezed Bucky’s arms around her.  ‘He saved it.’

‘No, I owe him.  Definitely owe him.’  Bucky murmured.

‘Just don’t go to war over it.’  She grinned up at him and he finally laughed.

‘Okay, doll, no war.’

‘Oh!  Cake!’  Steve yelled, pointing at them with his champagne flute with enough gusto it sloshed over the edges.  ‘Cut it!’

Amelia laughed at his over-exuberance and Bucky shook his head.  ‘We’ll cut it, in a second.  You want to thank everyone, sweetheart?’  He glanced back down at Amelia who shook her head.

‘You do it, and the other thing.’

‘Sure?’  She nodded.  ‘Okay, doll.’  Bucky looked back up at the room full of those who were not only their colleagues but family, and knew they had nothing to worry about.  No one here would judge them and Nat had, as promised, cleared the room of everyone but those who were supposed to be here.  ‘Guys, first off sorry we didn't make this bigger deal but we just wanted a quiet one, no fuss, and celebrating with you like this is the icing on an even bigger cake than this one.’  He indicated to the beautiful black and white two tiered number Pepper had organised and was rewarded with a laugh.  ‘We know it was short notice and we’re glad you could all make it, to help celebrate my marriage to the most incredible gal I’ve ever known.  Amelia, you changed my life from the minute I saw you, and you keep doing it, every day, and I hope you keep doing it every day, for the rest of our lives.’  He beamed down at her and the amount of love in his voice and words had her well up and she flapped her hand.

‘Tissue, Nat!’  She called, but it was Wanda who made it first, pulling one of the many Kleenex from her bag, having gone through several herself today already.  She dabbed her eyes carefully, knowing the smoky eye makeup might yet be salvageable as long as Bucky went easy on the rest of his speech.

‘Sorry, darlin’.’  He kissed her hair and she nodded her acceptance.  ‘But it’s true.  Special thanks for today go to Pepper, for helping organise the party at such short notice; Wanda, Nat and Tony for keeping their mouths shut, and finally, Steve.  My best man.’  He glared at his friend.  ‘I think I need to change that title after your speech.  Thor, keep him off the Asgardian sauce the next time he has anything official to do, thanks.  Besides that, I hope you all enjoyed that glimpse into my not so finer moments and one day I look forward to doing the same for you.’  He pointed at Steve, standing at the opposite end of the table with Nat, who had hold of the back of his jacket, just in case.  ‘Lastly, I guess this is slowly getting out anyway, so before you hear it anywhere else, early next year Loki’s kiddo will have a playmate.’  He patted his hand with Amelia’s where it rested over his on her stomach with it.

There was a moment of quiet while that sank in but it was Sigyn who shouted; ‘Yay!’ and started clapping, everyone else joining in a moment later.

Amelia grinned, she couldn’t help it, everyone was so pleased for them, and she mouthed; ‘Thank you!’ to Sigyn for starting them off.

‘You knew, didn’t you, petal?’  Loki bowed his head to her as he applauded with everyone else.

‘I might have known something.’  She shrugged nonchalantly without looking at him.

‘Hmm.  And what other secrets are you harbouring from me, precious one?’

‘That’s for me to know, and you to find out.’  She gave him a teasing look.

‘We may miss the end of this party.’  He gave her a knowing look before turning his attention back to the other happy couple in the room.

Everyone started forward to congratulate them again but Tony quickly put himself between them.  ‘Nope, cake cutting still, then you can fawn over them!’

‘Let’s make it fast.’  Amelia glanced up at Bucky and he reached to the table, picking up the knife and offering it to Amelia, wrapping his hand around hers so they could cut the cake together.  Wanda made them hold the pose for photos, then the staff were allowed back in to serve drinks again and take the cake to be cut and served.  Tony made everyone clear an area so the bride and groom could have their first dance and the rest of the evening was much less revealing.  Bucky and Amelia stayed close, rarely venturing far from one another, retelling their story of how it almost all went very wrong just days ago several times.  The evening led into the early hours and as festivities were drawing to a close Tony caught up with the happy couple as they were saying their goodbyes.

‘Here you go, Angel.’  He took an envelope out of his inside pocket and handed it to her.  ‘Happy wedding day and all that.’

‘What’s this?’  Amelia asked as she opened it.

‘Little something, nothing major, but you seemed to have missed one important ingredient from the whole wedding thing.  Thought I could fill that gap for you both.’

Amelia read the text on the Stark Industries emblazoned card, then read it a second time, Tony’s casual tone belying the true nature of the gift.  ‘Tony, we can’t accept this.’  She whispered as Bucky read over her shoulder.

‘Of course you can, it’s a gift.’  He waved his hand dismissively.

‘It’s far too generous.’  She tried to hand the card back as Bucky gave him almost an identical look to the one Amelia wore.

‘She’s right, Tony.’  Bucky agreed.  ‘It’s amazing but we can’t take this.’

‘Oh, wait, yes, you can, says so right there.’  He pointed to the bottom of the card.

‘“No refund, no exchange, no backsies”?’  Amelia read aloud.  He had obviously considered this and covered himself.

‘No backsies.’  He confirmed.  ‘So, the two of you need to stop by and see me, probably Steve too, to look at the schedule for when you can do this.’

‘But two weeks on a private island?’  Amelia waved the card at him.  ‘Wedding gifts are meant to be salt and pepper pots, surely, not once in a lifetime experiences!’

‘Condiments are boring, memories you can’t buy.  Make some, on me.’  He put his hand over hers, making sure the card stayed firm in her grip.  ‘I mean it, Angel.’

‘Tony…’  She tried one last time and he held up his finger.

‘Uh-uh.  Your boss has spoken.  Honeymoon.’

She laughed softly.  ‘Thank you.’  And she hugged him.  It only took him a second to respond and wrap his arms around her in return, squeezing her tight.

‘Just be happy, Angel Cakes, okay?’  He murmured into her hair.

‘I am happy.’  She replied and leant back, kissing him briefly.  ‘And you make me happy too, in your own weird way.’

‘Weird is good.’  He winked at her as she stepped back and Bucky offered him his hand which after a moment’s deliberation he took.

‘Thanks, Tony.’

‘You.’  He poked him in the chest with a finger.  ‘Take care of her and don’t fuck this up.’

‘I don’t plan on it.’

‘Good.  Now get out of here.’

‘Goodnight, Tony.  Thanks again, for everything.’  Amelia said.

‘Anytime.’  He winked.

After saying goodbye to everyone they finally hit their room ten minutes later, and within twenty Mr and Mrs Barnes were tucked up in bed, tired yet elated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am now in need of a Marvel break because I'm not sure what to write next, any suggestions or preferences as to where I go next gratefully received, but I'm off to continue editing and rereading my fifth novel!
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments, they really mean a lot and absolutely make my day! I try and reply to every comment and some I have even screenshot!


	64. Epilogue 10 - Not-so-super soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve and Bucky's gentle teasing becomes a fierce rivalry Amelia is forced to take drastic action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zany, here we go, the armwrestling debacle! Hope you enjoy it! I didn't add everything we discussed but I'm happy with how it turned out!
> 
> This fic was created after a conversation on the Bucky Barnes Squad on Facebook, seek us out if you love Bucky as much as we do! We have Fanfic Friday, Stanturday, Stucky Sunday, and lots more Bucky love in between!

‘Because you know you’ll lose!’  Bucky argued as he and Steve walked into the lab, Amelia looking through the screen she was working on at the sound of her husband and his best friend coming through the door.

‘The hell I would.’  Steve shoved him lightly.

‘Money where your mouth is, Rogers.’  Bucky taunted him playfully.

‘What are you two arguing about now?’  Amelia rolled her eyes.  They had just settled a score they had about who could eat the most hotdogs in five minutes and it seemed they had moved onto the next competition already.

‘Armwrestling.’  They said as one and she groaned.

‘No.’

‘I promise not to hurt him, sweetheart.  Too much.’  Bucky grinned as he came around her desk to kiss her softly.

‘The two of you in competition is ridiculous.  You both have the same serum inside you, you’re both built almost the same, the only difference is that Bucky has one metal arm.  I’m assuming that’s not what you’re debating?  If Steve could beat your metal arm?’  She glared between them.

‘On an even playing field, sure.’  Steve shrugged and she closed her eyes before counting to five in her head.

‘You are both being children.’  She complained as Tony came out of his office.

‘What’s all the noise?  Why are you disturbing my Angel?’

‘These idiots are debating who would win in an armwrestling competition.’  She grumbled before getting to her feet, grabbing her mug and going to the coffee machine.

‘Armwrestling?  Really?’  Tony folded his arms and gave them a contemplative look.  ‘I’d like to see that.’

‘Don’t encourage them!’  Amelia called.

‘What’s the rules?  Which arm do you use, time limit, we’ll need a fortified bench or something.’

‘Tony!’  She came back over and slammed her mug on the desk.  ‘They don’t need you helping them out!’

‘Sure they do, or how will we know it’s a fair match?’  He slung his arm over her shoulders but she pushed it off and got back in her chair.  ‘So, I propose this; let me make some kind of bolstered table, the proper handles and everything else they use on a professional circuit.’  He pushed Amelia and her chair to one side and took over her display, looking up information for the professional armwrestling league while she made an exasperated noise and threw her hands in the air.  ‘We follow the official rules, but we let you guys try with first your right arms then your left.’

‘How is that fair with Bucky’s vibranium arm?’  Amelia asked as the three men gathered around her screen.

‘She has a point.’  Steve said and Bucky smirked at him.

‘You don’t think you can beat it.’

‘Cocky, jerk.’  Steve retorted.

‘If I help you will you all get out of my lab and leave me alone?’  Amelia implored out of exasperation.  This wasn’t getting her data decoded after all.

‘I don’t think there’s much you can do, Angel.  Leave it to the men.’  Tony said and she sputtered an insulted laugh.

‘Okay, get out of the way.’  She was back out of her chair and pushed her way through them.  ‘If, and I mean IF _,_ you idiots decide to do this, make the left arm the control.’

‘The control?’  Tony looked at her curiously as Steve and Bucky shared a look.

‘The control.’  She repeated as her fingers flew over the screen.  ‘Test what PSI Steve can get up to with his left arm then tinker with Bucky’s enough to match it, that way we know they are completely even on one side.  The right will be the proper feat of skill and strength, and then you both promise to stop with the competitions.  I am so sick and tired of you guys bickering over these stupid things and I’m done.’  She hit print and pointed across the room.  ‘Official rules are printing out; Tony, I will source you table schematics and you can geek out in your murky little lair and make your own, while I get some actual work done!  This is the last one, no more contests, none, you are done!  Get your things and get out of my hair!’

‘You heard the woman.’  Tony went to the printer and grabbed the rules as they came off.  ‘You’re an angel, Angel.’  He called as Steve followed him from the room, but Bucky lingered beside her desk.

‘If you say one word, Barnes, I will show you just what Nat has been teaching me during sparring.  Go have your idiot convention somewhere else.’

He didn’t say anything, instead he rapidly stepped up to her, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately until her head span with it, taking her weight easily as he bent her backwards.  She made a small incoherent noise as his lips ravaged hers, her arms curving around his neck automatically, and when he finally straightened she was a little dazed, her eyes wide and breathing heavy.

‘What was that for?’  She managed to say as he carefully let her go, making sure she was steady on her feet, but he didn’t reply.  Instead he simply winked, made the motion that his lips were sealed, and left the lab as she had asked.

 

It took Tony five days, eight hours, sixteen minutes and forty-two seconds to complete the build of the table.  Amelia knew this for a fact as she had asked FRIDAY to time it from when she e-mailed him the blueprints.  There was now a pool running, not only through the team but through the entire Tower, and Saturday was the big night.  The internal TV’s would show the match and official rules for the betting had been put in place including a temporary gambling licence Pepper had had to organise at short notice.  The two super soldiers had been trying to psyche one another out all day with text messages and Amelia had finally grown tired of it and disabled both their phones remotely.  Sam was absolutely loving the playful war between the two of them and was Steve’s unofficial coach or, as Bucky had called him, cheerleader.  Bucky had Loki supporting him wholeheartedly, which had made Thor take Steve’s side, despite currently being offworld.  Clint was with Bucky too, Vision remained impartial, and the girls all thought they were pathetic.  Tony was refereeing, naturally, with Bruce having been coerced into helping him.

‘You don’t agree with this ridiculousness, do you?’  Sigyn asked from her spot on the couch beside Amelia.  Their three children were being watched by SHIELD sanctioned and vetted sitters, leaving them free to support, if that was the correct word, these men.

‘Hell no.’  She grumbled.  ‘But there wasn’t much I could do once Tony got in on it too, other than guide their stupidity to do it properly.  I can’t decide whether this is going to be worse or better than the hotdog thing, because that was just stomachache and indigestion, this could lead to broken arms, worse case scenario, and Bucky was bad enough with a broken leg.’

‘It’ll be their own silly fault if anything happens, but here, I brought you something to help soften the blow.’  She reached into her bag and pulled out two bottles of Asgardian wine.  ‘I know the mortal stuff doesn’t take the edge off for you so go nuts, just don’t share, especially not with Darcy.  The last time she had half a glass she ate four gallons of ice cream and started crying about how her mom had sold her dollhouse when she was eleven.’

‘Thanks, Sig.’  She gave her a grateful look.  ‘Can I get you a glass too?’

‘Please, with ice.  I know Loki complains it’s sacrilege to chill red but I prefer it that way.’

‘Two glasses with ice.  Got it.’  Amelia went to the bar where Nat was making up a round and she slipped onto a barstool in front of her.

‘Want to tell this old barkeep your problems, missy?’  Nat said in an exaggerated western drawl than at least made Amelia crack a smile.

‘You know what my problem is.’

‘You’ll be glad when tonight is over.  Can I get you a drink?’

‘Yeah, I will.  Just two wine glasses with ice for Sigyn and I please.  Who did you bet on?’

‘Who said I bet on either of them?’  She smirked as she put up the wine glasses before filling them with ice.

‘You bet on Steve.’

‘I wouldn’t do that to you, Milly.  I actually bet that you’d put an end to proceedings before they finish.’

‘Not such a bad idea.  You coming to join me and Sigyn?’

‘I’ll just finish up with these drinks and I’ll be right over.  What are you drinking if you only need a glass?’

‘Sigyn brought Asgardian wine.’  She smiled as she hopped back off the stool.

‘Oh, we might see drunk Amelia?’

‘Let’s not get too crazy.’  She replied and went back to the couches.  ‘Two glasses.’  She handed them to Sigyn, noting one bottle was now open.

‘Thanks.  I see Team Cap just arrived.’  She nodded towards the door where Sam and Steve were sporting matching t-shirts emblazoned with just that in red, white and blue.

‘Men.’  Amelia rolled her eyes.

‘Did Bucky get shirts made up too?’

‘I have no idea and I don’t care.’  She shook her head as she poured the deep burgundy liquid into their glasses.  ‘I wash my hands of it.  Bucky seems to have realised he’s hit a nerve, he apologised and bought me flowers, but I’ll be a lot happier when this is all over.’

‘They do seem to have taken it too seriously.’

‘They’re like a bunch of kids.’

‘Men don’t tend to grow up.  Loki’s over a thousand he still acts like a five year old at times.’

Amelia sipped the wine, finding it not only palatable but having a familiar warmth to it only strong alcohol could, something she hadn't had in a while.  ‘And they call us the weaker sex.’

‘They wouldn’t dare, not within earshot.’

‘I’ll drink to that.’  They clinked their glasses together.  ‘We should start our own team.  Team common sense.’

‘I like that idea.’  Sigyn nodded.  ‘Just a second.’  She waved her hand and power shimmered for a second before a small pile of sashes appeared on the table, black with white writing, stating exactly what Amelia had suggested.  ‘Classier than a t-shirt.’  She handed one to Amelia before putting one on herself.

‘Team common sense?’  Wanda asked as she reached the couches.

‘The ladies who think these guys are stupid.  Want one?’  Sigyn offered her one.

‘Oh yes.’  She took it and put it on before sitting next to Amelia.  ‘I hear you are on the hard stuff.’

‘Finally drinking myself to despairing oblivion over idiotic super soldiers.’

‘Don’t let them get to you, Milly.’  Nat said, taking a seat.  ‘They agreed this would be the last contest and we’ll make sure they keep that promise.’

‘Thanks.  Unfortunately I can see them getting carried away again over something else trivial some time soon.’

‘Not if we can help it.’

 

Bucky tied his hair back in a ponytail at the back of his neck as he walked with Loki and Clint to the party deck.  Loki had heard of Steve’s t-shirts and had conjured something better for his combatant; sweatpants, vest and jacket all emblazoned with Team Bucky in black and gold.  The effect was professional and despite Bucky’s protestations he had still agreed to wear it.  Clint wore a jacket like Bucky’s while Loki was still in one of his almost trademark black suits, however he was wearing a button stating his allegiance.

‘Not nervous, are we?’  He checked as they heard the chatter coming from the room ahead of them.

‘More nervous Amelia will kick my ass for putting her through this.’  Bucky replied.

Loki chuckled.  ‘She certainly isn’t keen on the idea.’

‘I’m starting to think she’s right.’

‘Friendly rivalry can be a team building exercise.’

Clint snorted a laugh.  ‘Is that what you call what you and Thor went through?’

‘Brotherly rivalries can be worse.’  He shrugged nonchalantly at Clint’s question.

‘Worse?  Genocide and faked regicide is a whole different ball game to friendly eating and armwrestling contests!’

Loki laughed.  ‘Not on an Asgardian scale.’

‘Which is why you're stuck here with us mortals now, God of Mischief.’

‘And you know I wouldn’t change that.’  Loki flashed him a grin, knowing Midgard and its mortals were the entire reason for him being so happy with his lot.

They entered the doors to Tony’s cry of; ‘Finally!’

‘Here we go.’  Amelia murmured before taking a hefty swig of the wine, watching as Tony positioned the contenders opposite one another before the camera with their pep squads behind them, and Clint threw red, white and blue pompoms at Sam who caught them instinctively.

‘For your pep squad, Rogers.’  Clint smirked.

‘You joke but I’m going to put these to good use.’  Wilson shook them in front of him as the girls all shared a despairing look.

It wasn’t long before Tony put on his best showman referee voice and announced them both, going over the rules, then positioning one on each side of the table.  The next ten minutes were spent with them using their left arms to prove they had lowered the PSI on Bucky’s arm and that the right arms would be a true test of how they differed, and Amelia split her time between shaking her head and drinking, her mood not improving any as time went on.  It was proven that their left arms were evenly matched, there was a small recess for them to hydrate themselves, then it was time for the main event.

Bucky turned to find his wife before they began, noting her glaring at him wholeheartedly.  He offered her a small smile but she didn’t reciprocate, if anything her frown grew.  He definitely wasn’t doing something like this again, not if it irritated her so much.  It was kind of grating on him too, if truth be told.  He and Steve joking around had spiralled into an event and he neither desired nor liked the attention.  He would have to try and bite his tongue next time, or at least not let it get this far again.

‘Punk, we don’t do this again.’  He said to Steve as they took up their positions again.

‘Not going soft on me, are you, pal?’  Steve narrowed his eyes, unsure of what Bucky’s tactic might be.

‘No, I just think our friendship is built on something more solid than stupid betting pools and contests.  Amelia’s right, no more.  After this we’re done.’

Steve glanced over to where Amelia was slowly swirling the small amount of wine that remained in her glass, glaring at the table unhappily.  ‘She might have a point.’

‘Give this everything then agreed retirement?’  Bucky suggested.

‘Deal.’  They shook hands and Tony assumed it was for good sportsmanship for the match, making them take up their positions fully before counting them in.

Amelia could feel the wine had given her a warm bravado, and her mind was racing over ways to make her point and get this stupid thing cancelled, stopped, anything, just not happening any more.  It was ridiculous, pathetic, and she was seriously considering just walking out, but that wouldn’t make her point.

‘What are you thinking, Milly?’  Nat asked from beside Sigyn and that made up Amelia’s mind.

‘I’m thinking I’m putting a stop to this.’

‘How are you going to do that?’  Wanda frowned.  She had never seen Amelia so focused outside of the lab, and that was more concentration.  This was…different.  She shared a look with Nat who shrugged marginally.

‘I have an idea.’  She finished what was in her glass and put it on the table.

‘Is that a good thing?’  Nat trusted her but she had drunk most of the first bottle of wine with Sigyn and she was unsure how much of this could be confidence thanks to alcohol.

‘It’ll let them know I’m serious.’  She gave a small smile as she got to her feet.  ‘Back in a bit.’  And she walked towards the elevator, going wide so she didn’t venture near the table.  She hit the button for Tony’s lab, not the computer lab but his grimy little cave, where she had spent the week helping him with some gauntlet upgrade modifications.

Steve and Bucky were both giving it their all, and as it happened they were fairly evenly matched.  Both were straining and sweating, Tony’s heckling not helping matters, their arms straining with very little give between them.  Loki was trying to help by reminding Bucky he needed to prove to his wife he were the stronger of the two, but all it did was distract Bucky enough that Steve got about an inch of movement from Bucky’s arm.  As time went on the heckling died off a little, as did the encouraging cheers that had been going on when it first started, neither one giving any more distance.

‘This is getting kinda boring.’  Tony leant over to Bruce who was running the stopwatch, having agreed that if there was no winner in an hour they would call it a tie.

‘Not a lot we can do about that.’  Bruce shrugged, glancing over as he heard the elevator doors open to reveal Amelia, but something was different, something… ‘Uh, Tony,’ Bruce started backing up, ‘you’re about to get your excitement!’

‘What?’  He turned as Amelia raised her arm level with her shoulder, her hand and wrist coated in the gauntlet they had been working on, the ultra light conforming one that was still in its prototype stages.

‘Whoa, Angel, what are you doing?’  Tony started towards her but she ignored him.

‘FRIDAY?’  She said loudly.  ‘As we discussed.’

‘You got it, Angel.’  The Irish tones of the AI filled the room as the palm of the gauntlet lit up before firing a blast into the centre of the table, knowing the beam was set to immobilise any living material but held enough of a pulse it would leave its mark regardless.  The resulting blast threw Steve and Bucky backwards, respectively flying several feet to land in groaning heaps on the floor.

‘Crank it up.’  Amelia stated and again the AI replied before another blast destroyed the centre of the table in a blossom of sparks that ended with the two ends of the table falling inwards with a metallic clank in the silence that filled the room.

‘I WIN!’  Nat jumped to her feet with her arms in the air as Amelia casually detached the gauntlet, the controls shrinking it back to a wide armband smoothly as Tony picked himself up off the floor where he had jumped for cover.

‘What the hell?’  He yelled as she pulled off the armband and threw it at him.

‘Fixed your gauntlet.’  She spat before turning on her heel and marching out of the room.

‘I guess we have a draw.’  Bruce came up behind Tony as the two super soldiers respective teams went to them.

‘I’m happy with a draw.’  Bucky said through gritted teeth as his muscles still spasmed in response to the blast.

‘Ditto.’  Steve refused Sam’s hand up and instead pulled up his knees and remained seated.

‘I think you boys need to go and apologise to Amelia.’  Sigyn came over and glared between them.

‘Yeah, she was pissed.’  Tony said and she stalked up to him, poking him in the chest.

‘You too, asshole.  You encouraged them!’

‘Didn’t take much.’  He argued but she narrowed her eyes at him and saw him flinch.

‘Anthony Edward Stark, you get your butt down to Amelia’s room with these two testosterone fuelled morons who should have known better and apologise, now!’  She yelled.

‘I’d give anything for my meek little squirrel back.’  He muttered as he offered Steve a hand up, and they all left together.

‘Show’s over, Nat wins the pool.’  Sigyn said and she waved her hand, shutting down the feed.

 

‘Sweetheart?’  Bucky called as he carefully opened the door to their apartment, having been afforded the same luxury as Loki and Sigyn for raising their little girl in relative privacy.

‘Get lost, Barnes, go sleep on Steve’s couch!’  Came the angry voice of his wife from somewhere further in but he wasn’t deterred, and as he had had nothing thrown at him he ventured into the room with Steve and Tony behind him.

‘Talk to us, Angel.’  Tony called, hoping to make it better.  It didn’t work.

‘If I have to come out of this room and remove you all there will be hell to pay!’

‘папенька идиот!’  Georgie yelled and Bucky cringed.

‘That’s right, baby, he is.’  Amelia frowned where she sat beside Georgie on her bed with a picture book open.

‘Darlin’?’  Bucky’s voice came from the partially open door.  Amelia didn't answer with words, instead she picked up a soft toy from the end of the bed and threw it at the gap in the door.  ‘C’mon, doll, can you give us a chance to apologise?’

‘No.  Go away!’

‘G’way!’  Georgie giggled, trying to throw another soft toy but only managing to get it off the side of the bed.

‘Angel, open up.’  Tony’s voice came from the hallway and this time Georgie heard him.

‘Dadad!’  She scrambled out of the bed and Amelia sighed.  She wasn’t going to settle now.

Bucky pushed the door open as Georgie made a beeline for Tony before spotting Steve beside him.  ‘Steeb!’  She giggled, looking between them, but it was Tony who crouched and picked her up.

‘Hey, sweetie.  We need to speak to Mommy.  Will you build me something while we talk?  I’ll come back in five minutes and see what you’ve done.’

‘Build it.’  She wriggled to get down before going to her toy box of kid friendly connectable parts she loved to create weird and wonderful things with.

‘Sweetheart?’  Bucky tried again, holding his hand out as he came towards her where she still sat on the bed.

‘Don’t “sweetheart” me, you dickhead.’  She got off the bed and marched past him, glancing back at their daughter.  ‘Ten minutes, baby, then it’s story and bedtime.’

Bucky pulled an “uh oh” face at Steve and Tony as she pushed past them, heading back to the living area.  ‘We are in so much shit.’  He murmured as he followed her.

‘Let me try, see if I can break the ice.’  Tony offered and Bucky sighed but nodded.  It couldn't hurt.

‘So, Angel,’ he started as he found her tidying the living area, as much for something to do than because it needed it.

‘Don’t, Tony, because I’m so mad at you guys right now.’

‘Mad at us?  You’re the one who blew up the table.’  He waved his hands dismissively.  ‘Anyway, not important.  How did you fix the gauntlet?  I’ve been stuck on that for days.’

‘I know you have.  I watched you disconnect one of the minor servos and forget to reattach it, but when I tried to tell you you interrupted me and sent me for coffee.’

‘Ohhhhh.’  He had wondered why she had made his coffee wrong for the first time ever.

‘Amelia, we’re sorry we got carried away with this whole competitive thing.’  Steve said as apologetically as he could.

‘Lose the hangdog expression, Rogers, you little shit.’  She waved a finger at him.  ‘I have had it up to here with all of you!’  She waved one arm over her head to indicate how done she was.

‘It won’t happen again, we promise.’  Bucky came towards her slowly.  ‘Don’t we?’

‘Oh yeah.’  Tony said.

‘Absolutely.’  Steve nodded.

‘And we want to make it up to you.’  Bucky gave her a small, hopeful smile and she huffed out a breath.

‘No more idiotic rivalries.  No more stupid games.’

‘Not a one.’

‘Alright.  I’ll forgive you.  On one condition.’

‘Anything.  You name it.’  The others agreed wholeheartedly.

‘Great.  Georgie has her next lot of inoculations next week.  You all get to take her.’

They all looked at her wide eyed as she picked up a few more toys Georgie had left lying around.  ‘Wait, her injections?’  Bucky knew Georgie got really upset with them but Amelia was so practical and got on with it he hadn’t realised maybe he should have offered, that it was painful for her to see their baby in pain.

‘Got it in one.  I’m always the bad guy who takes her.  This time you three can look into her baby blues filled with tears and feel the guilt that goes with it.  Enjoy.’  She slapped the cuddly toy she was holding into his chest and walked out of the room, leaving the three of them looking between one another.

‘I’ll get flowers, you get chocolates.’  Tony looked at Steve.  ‘Bucky, you try talk her round.  I don’t want to see my granddaughter go through that.’

‘I’ll talk to her, but I think I’ll take Georgie all the same.  Amelia has done every other set of shots.  I should have offered sooner.’

‘Kid’s got parents full of super healing serum, how sick can she get?’

‘You want to risk it?’  Bucky raised his eyebrow at him.  ‘Because I’m not willing to.  But are we all agreed at least that we owe Amelia, in a big way?’

‘We’ll make it up to her, Buck, don’t worry.’  Steve promised.

 

The next morning Amelia had a slightly heavy head from not only the wine but the stress of the previous evening.  When Georgie crawled onto the bed she realised Bucky wasn’t there and didn’t remember him coming to bed last night.  He could have got up early for a run but he normally told her or left her a note on her bedside.  She had had neither one.

‘Papen’ka?’  Georgie asked as she snugged into Amelia’s arms for a morning cuddle.

‘I don’t know, baby.  Maybe on a run with Uncle Steve.’

‘Geegee run?’  She asked and Amelia kissed her hair.

‘When you get a little bigger, _lapushka_.  Shall we go see what’s for breakfast?’

‘Moffles!’  She climbed over Amelia unnecessarily and ran from the room.

‘Always waffles.’  Amelia murmured as she threw back the covers and got to her feet, already thinking about how much she was looking forward to her first cup of coffee.

‘Mimmy, flowers!’  Georgie ran back and handed Amelia a yellow tulip before running off again.  Where the hell had she got a tulip from?  She walked quickly down the hallway to find Georgie gathering more flowers off the floor in the living area leading to the door which had a note stuck to it.  Ignoring the flowers, as Georgie was doing a good enough job on her own, she went to the door and pulled off the note.  It was Bucky’s handwriting and simply said; “My girls, follow the yellow tulip road. xxx”

‘Looks like a treasure hunt, baby.’  She turned to find Georgie holding all the flowers in her arms.  ‘Shall we go see what Daddy is up to?’

‘Papen’ka!’  She said excitedly.

‘Let’s throw some clothes on then go find him.’

‘Then moffles?’

‘Then moffles.’  Amelia agreed.

They changed into jeans and t’s, it was the weekend and had nowhere else to be, Georgie’s special one of a kind pink t-shirt with light up replica arc reactor glowing as they followed the trail of flowers to the service elevator where the doors were standing open.  That was unusual.  All the same there was a small basket in the centre of the elevator and Georgie ran ahead, dumping her flowers in it and picking it up, grinning back at her mommy.

‘Mimmy, got bask’t.’  Georgie held it up to show her as she stepped inside.

‘So you have, poppet.’  She stroked her messy hair and turned as the elevator doors began to close before it moved.  She knew it was something Bucky had organised, probably in apology over last night, but she didn’t like not knowing what was going on, especially when she turned to find the numbers on the elevator weren’t lit and the panel above stating which floor and which direction was out too.  ‘FRIDAY, where are we heading?’  She asked but got no reply.  ‘Dammit, Dad.’  She muttered, referring to Tony as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and realised she had no signal.  That was almost impossible in The Tower.  Someone, likely several someones, had been busy as she slept, and without a signal she couldn’t find out where she was heading or what they had planned.

Georgie slipped her hand into Amelia’s, and looked up at her.  ‘Mimmy cross?’

‘No, Mimmy isn’t cross.’  She shook her head and smiled.  ‘Mimmy is just wondering what Daddy has planned.’

‘Papen’ka flowers?’

‘I think that was him, and possibly Grandad and Uncle Steve too.’

‘Dadad and Steeb naughty boys?’

She wrinkled her nose as she shook her head.  ‘Not really naughty, but they did make Mimmy cross last night.  They were being very silly.’

‘Silly boys.’  She huffed one of Sigyn’s favourite phrases when trying to explain to Georgie why her boys did something she didn’t understand.

‘You’re not wrong, _lapushka_.’  She chuckled as the elevator pinged.  The doors opened onto the access floor for the roof.  There had been work going on up here for a few weeks but no one seemed to know exactly what other than part renovation.  More flowers littered the floor and Georgie stayed beside Amelia this time but still gathered them into her basket.  The trail led to the stairs leading to the roof, as Amelia suspected it might, and she patiently let Georgie go up first, one step at a time and carefully, picking up the flowers as she reached them.  Amelia pushed down the handle of the door at the top, keeping Georgie in front of her as the bright sunshine temporarily blinded them.

They stepped out but instead of the roof as she knew it she found artificial grass, the sides covered by a high fence and a large net above them covering the entire area but not blocking the sunlight.

‘Slide!’  Georgie yelled, dropping the basket as she ran forward and Amelia realised she was right, there was a slide and swing set, benches and picnic tables, a push roundabout and a large enclosed trampoline.

Amelia crouched and picked up the basket, looking around at the roof that had been converted into a garden and playground, shaking her head in disbelief.

‘Dadad!  Look!’  Georgie waved frantically as she spotted Tony before she began climbing her way up the ladder which he thought suddenly looked like a lot more dangerous than it had on paper.

‘I got her!’  Steve’s voice came from Amelia’s left before she could even step forward and he ran past her to help Georgie up.

‘Steeb, is a slide!’

‘I know, how great is that?’  Steve said, marvelling how her little face was lit up.  He waited for her at the bottom and caught her as she reached him, picking her up and spinning her around before taking her back to the ladder as she squealed; ‘Again!  Again!’

Amelia turned and found Tony beckoning to her from behind where she had come out and she walked towards him shaking her head.  ‘This is what the renovations have been?’  She asked in amazement.

‘Yep.  Safe place for The Avengers babies to play, and…’ he threw the tennis ball he was holding up in the air high enough to hit the net and it shimmered as it met it, ‘security net, impenetrable by most physical forces, paps can’t take photos through it, but you still get all the natural light.  Grandad thought of everything.’  He smiled smugly.

‘You’re an amazing parent and grandparent, when you’re not being an arsehole.’  She hugged him and he kissed her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

‘I am sorry about the armwrestling thing, Angel.  Didn’t realise it was upsetting you that much.’

‘It got out of hand and I’m just tired of all the text messages, and name calling.’

‘Okay, no more, I promise.  They start up again I’ll help you shut them down.’

‘Thank you.’  She leant back and kissed his cheek.  ‘And thank you for this.  I know you worry when we have to take Georgie to the park.’

‘With good reason.’  He reminded her there had been a run in with some paps not too long ago.  It hadn’t been too messy but Georgie had been very upset and hadn’t wanted to go back to the park for a few weeks.  ‘Best of both worlds this way.’

‘I appreciate it.’

‘Well, maybe you’ll appreciate breakfast too.’  He turned her with his arm around her shoulders and pointed to where Bucky stood by a picnic bench laden with food and juice.  ‘Go accept his apology so we can eat.  Mr and Mrs Mischief are on their way up with the boys to join in on the surprise too.’

‘Okay.’

Bucky smiled as she approached, glad to see she seemed to have calmed down considerably since last night.  He still couldn’t believe she had got so mad she had done what she had, but she sure did make her point.  ‘Morning, darlin’.’  He said softly as she reached him and realised one of their original lawn chairs from their roof picnics back when they first met was placed at the end of the picnic bench.  ‘Forgive me?’

‘If you keep your promise.  No more idiocy.’

‘No more idiocy.’  He repeated and held a hand out to her.  ‘I promise.’

‘Good.’  She took it and let him draw her to him, bowing his head to kiss her, long and deep until she murmured into his mouth.

‘Come take a seat, doll.’  He said quietly once they parted and led her to the lawn chair.  ‘Moffles?’  He offered her the plate and she laughed before taking one.

‘Thank you.’

He poured her a bowl of syrup for her to dip the pieces in then poured both coffee and juice.  ‘I was thinking, we should have a picnic up here whenever we can, just like we used to.’

‘That would be great, and you know Georgie isn’t going to stop asking to come here, now she knows about it.’

‘As long as she’s safe and happy, and you’re happy.’  He sat on the end of the bench and leant so his elbows were on his knees, putting him close to her.  ‘Can I get you anything else or you good if I go play with our baby?’

‘Go play with her, she asked where you were as soon as she woke up.’

‘I’ll be back in a bit, sweetheart, enjoy your breakfast.’  He leant forward and kissed her.

‘I will.’  Her eyes darted to the side where she saw Sigyn, Loki and their boys, who squealed excitedly before racing to find their best friend.

‘You’re up, Mischief.’  Sigyn slapped his rear as she turned and waved to Amelia before heading over.  She took the seat beside her and smirked at her.  ‘How’s the head?’

‘Fuzzier than I’m admitting to them.’  She nodded towards the men.  ‘I don’t even think Bucky realises how much I’d drunk.’

‘You did kind of distract him by firing at him with a portable arc reactor.’  Sigyn pointed out.

‘Got their attention though.’  She shrugged as she fixed her coffee.  ‘Help yourself, by the way.  There’s more here than we need.’

‘Maybe a coffee.’  She poured herself a cup and automatically put a tea to steep for Loki.  ‘But you’re not done making them pay, right?’

Amelia gained a sly smile as she looked at Sigyn over her mug.  ‘Oh hell no.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I need ideas for Amelia's payback! Thoughts?


	65. Epilogue 11 - Amelia in the Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission takes the team to a country neighbouring Wakanda, and T'Challa offers his home as a base of operations. When it is discovered the base they are clearing holds stolen Wakandan technology, Amelia's services are required on site, something she is none too keen on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I finally finished one of my in progress epilogues with Bucky and Amelia! Which leaves me with two still to complete before I think of any more!
> 
> I've been working hard on my own novels lately, as the third, Alternate Lifestyles (Andromeda Newton Book 3) is being released on 21st June! If you want to check the series out you can find it here... https://www.amazon.co.uk/Andromeda-Newton-3-Book-Series/dp/B0725ZJYM9/ref=sr_1_4?ie=UTF8&qid=1496824568&sr=8-4&keywords=andromeda+newton  
> Or check your country's Amazon shop for Andromeda Newton!
> 
> Anyway, I'll hand you over to reluctant Amelia!

‘This isn’t working!’  Natasha yelled through the comms, Steve wincing at the feedback through his earpiece, as he was standing right beside her.

‘What do you mean it isn’t working?’  He bent over and looked at what she was doing on the computer, not a single thing making any sense to him.

‘I mean it’s too smart for me, it keeps changing.’  She smacked the side of the monitor, not that that would help, nor did it make her feel any better.  ‘Some of these asshats have got wise to our little computer Angel, have blocked communication with base, and the algorithm changes before I can hack it!’

‘We still have communication with base.’  He said in confusion.

‘She means I can’t communicate with the computer from here.’  Amelia’s voice came over the earpiece.  She was currently in Wakanda, working from the computer lab of King T’Challa himself.  When they learnt their mission would take them to a neighbouring country he extended an invitation to her, knowing she would love to see their technology first hand and that she could easily communicate with them from there.  The whole team had travelled, including the three Avengers toddlers, for what amounted to a busman's holiday.

‘Grounds are secure.’  Tony stated, as he did another pass of the area where the last of the enemy were being rounded up.  ‘You want me to take a look at it?’

‘If you want, for what good it will do.’  Nat replied, her frustration still evident in her voice.

‘I’ll be right with you.’

‘You want me to stay on the comms?’  Amelia asked.

‘Take five, Angel.’  Tony replied.  ‘Grab a coffee and come back, I should know if I can help by then.’

‘Okey dokey.  Angel out.’  She said before removing the earpiece and turning to T’Challa who stood beside her chair.  ‘Anything you can think of?’

He shook his head but smiled kindly.  ‘You have already been able to incorporate a good deal of our technology into your own.  I can see no obvious routes to take that would make any difference to your already outstanding efforts.’

‘Thanks.’  She smiled as she dropped the earpiece on the desk.  ‘Can I get you a coffee?’

He laughed.  ‘You do not need to fetch your own coffee, Amelia.  You are my guest, and will be treated as such.’  He arranged for refreshments to be brought in and Amelia went to stretch her legs with a trip to the bathroom.

 

‘This is a shit show.’  Tony murmured as he rapidly tapped away at the keyboard.

‘Tell me about it.’  Nat said from behind him.

‘How the hell is this adapting so fast?’

‘Stolen Wakandan tech.’

Tony looked up at her.  ‘We need someone who knows it.  Someone who’s been working with the Wakandan technicians.  Someone we trust, and who has field training.’  He gained a small smirk.

‘She won’t like it.’  She shook her head.

‘But she’ll do it.’

‘He won’t like it.’

Tony shrugged.  ‘He doesn’t have to.’

 

‘Angel, checking in.’  Amelia said as she unlocked the monitor T’Challa had allowed her to connect her new and even further improved laptop to.  ‘Did I miss anything?’

‘Not a great deal.’  Nat pulled a face at Tony, knowing she had drawn the short straw after they had argued with Bucky for the last five minutes about why this wasn’t really a bad idea.  ‘Listen, Milly,’

‘What did you do?’  Amelia groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing if Nat was calling her Milly and not Angel that something had to have happened.  ‘Is Buck okay?’

‘I’m fine, sweetheart.’  Came his reply but there was an edge to his voice.  He wasn’t happy.

‘Someone talk to me or there’s going to be trouble.’

‘Okay, Milly, we need you on the ground.’

Amelia froze.  They needed her…no, she wasn’t trained for…okay, she was, but she didn’t like it.  She was a nerd, a geek even, she liked her office based position, she wasn’t an in the field agent, she never had been, although there was an argument to be made that her entire career with SHIELD until the Triskelion had been in the field, it wasn’t like this.  ‘No?’  She suggested.

‘Milly, you’ll be fine.  We have the area secure, you just walk in and let your magic fingers unlock this damn computer.’

‘I shall accompany you myself, if it will help you feel less wary, Amelia.’  T’Challa offered and she glanced up at him before quickly looking away, realising how cowardly she was being.

She sighed heavily.  ‘Yeah, okay.’

‘Good girl.’  Tony replied.  ‘Sending you the coordinates now, suit up and head over, stat.’

‘Suit up?’  She glanced down at the skirt suit she was wearing, having only packed smart wear as they were visiting royalty.

‘Go to my room, Milly, grab one of my stealth suits.’

‘Fine.’  Amelia groaned.

‘Contact us when you’re inbound.’  Tony added.

Amelia got out of her seat and put on her bravest smile.  This really wasn’t anything to worry about.  ‘You heard the man; let’s suit up.’

 

The small, two person Wakandan jet T’Challa piloted didn’t have much room to move around, and Amelia was distinctly uncomfortable in several ways.  Firstly, Nat’s suit was…restrictive.  They were roughly the same size but there were small differences in their shape, making Nat’s tailored suit pinch in some unusual places, not to mention where it was sending her underwear.  The harness in the seat was the second thing, holding her safely and firmly in the seat, but it felt like it was restricting her breathing.  She was pretty sure it wasn’t, it was all in her head, it was just worry, but it felt like something was physically pressing on her and it was much easier to attribute it to something physical than fear.

‘There is nothing to be concerned about, Amelia.’  T’Challa ensured her as they approached the rendezvous point.  ‘It is simply another office for you to work from.’

‘I know.’  She sighed, glancing at her laptop in its bullet and shockproof case by her feet.  ‘It’s just been a long time since I was anywhere but behind the scenes.’

‘You will find it not as intimidating as you think it is, and the danger is passed.  It is a good place for you to take the first steps into a different environment.’

‘First and last steps, I hope.’  She shifted in her seat again.  ‘I hate it whenever Bucky and the rest of the team go on a mission, but I’ve come to terms with it, I’m just not trained for this.’

‘If you do not believe in yourself then believe in your team.  They will not allow anything to happen that you would not be comfortable with.’

She nodded, knowing he could see her doing so.  She would do her job, and she trusted the team.  It would be fine, she hoped.

 

Bucky met the jet as it finished its taxi, with Sam beside him, trotting over to the door as it opened, the steps lowering and T’Challa with his Black Panther helmet under his arm helping Amelia down.  She looked…pale, uncertain.

‘You okay, doll?’  He asked, wrapping the free arm around her that didn’t hold his M249 SAW rifle.

‘I think so.’  She nodded but he noticed she was tense, her muscles solid under his arm.

‘You’ll be great.’  Sam assured her from her other side.

‘’It’s just different.’  She smiled up at Sam, hoping it would reassure him but he gave her a raised eyebrow.

‘You’re really that worried?’

‘I don’t like field work.’  She leant her head against Bucky as they walked, for the comfort it brought.  He was safe to her, and with him by her side she felt a little better, but…

‘You were SHIELD’s top field operative for a lot of years.’  He reminded her.

‘Yeah, but that was undercover, not this.’  She glanced around at the remnants of enemy agents being rounded up for transport and the small hints of destruction around them.  ‘I sat in an office and typed shit.  I didn’t walk into apparent war zones.’

‘Not quite a war zone, darlin’.’  Bucky kissed her hair.

‘Closer than I’ve been since…’ she paused ‘since the Triskelion.’

‘Now that was a war zone.’  Sam said and Bucky shot him a glare.

‘Why don’t you stay here with T’Challa, Wilson?’  Bucky suggested.  ‘I’ll take Amelia to Nat.’

‘No sneaking off into any unused rooms!’  Nat called over the comms, having heard the conversation.

‘Give us some credit.’  Bucky scoffed as Amelia chuckled, grateful for Nat’s distraction.  ‘We’ll be with you in five.’

Sam stayed with T’Challa as Bucky led Amelia inside, steering her around debris and up the stairs, but before they reached the door to the computer lab he pulled her to a stop and leant down so his lips were by her ear and whispered; ‘You look great in the suit, doll.’  Straightening immediately and leading her on as she fought the embarrassed smile from breaking out on her face fully.  She was glad he appreciated it.

‘Here’s our computer angel.’  Tony smiled as she came into the room, his suit standing in sentry mode, scanning the courtyard through the window.

‘You owe me for this, Pop.’  She wagged her finger at him before lifting her briefcase into a chair and pressing her fingers to the scanners that would open it.  ‘It’s bad enough I had to abandon Georgie with Sigyn and the boys in a strange place to hit the comms, but dragging me out here…’  She shook her head.  ‘You’re useless.’

‘Only without you, Angel.’  He wrapped his arm around her as she worked, setting up her laptop and pulling out some cables, before pulling out of his grip.

‘We’re lucky to have her.’  Bucky said, from where he had taken up a position by the door, making Amelia smile but she concentrated on her task.

‘So you say these are running on stolen Wakandan tech?’  Amelia asked before putting her knee up on the desk so she could reach the back of the monitor and plug in the cable she held.

‘Looks like it, it’s an amalgamation of things, but it’s damn tricksy.’  Tony frowned as he watched her climb back down from the desk and pull at the thigh of the suit she wore, as though that would help her somehow.  ‘You okay, Angel?’

She smiled slightly.  ‘Yeah, just wondering how she does it.’  She nodded towards Nat.  ‘These things are restrictive.’  She rolled her shoulders to demonstrate.

‘They need to be formfitting or you can catch them on…anything.’  Nat explained.

‘That may be the case but they sure do force your underwear north.’  Amelia muttered and Nat laughed.

‘Just don’t wear underwear.’  Everyone in the room turned to the redhead with her amused expression and the comms fell silent.  ‘What?  You think I’d walk around stealthy with a visible panty line?  Please.’

‘Okaaaaay.’  Amelia said as she carried on with what she was doing, but Tony wasn’t about to let this drop.

‘Whoa, whoa, whoa,’ he started, ‘you’re telling me that on every mission we’ve had, you’ve been…commando?’

‘You can’t be shocked, Stark.’  Nat replied.

‘I hadn’t even thought about it.  What about…the twins?’  He waved his finger side to side about the same height as her breasts.

‘Nope.’  Amelia said loudly and turned on them as she opened her laptop lid.  ‘You two, out, because this is just going to degrade further and you’re distracting me.’

‘Aw, did I embarrass my little angel?’  Tony smirked, coming towards her, obviously with intentions of embarrassing her further, possibly with one of his almost patented big wet kisses to her cheek.

‘Stay the fuck there, surrogate father figure, or I’ll teach Georgie how to say Grandad is a dick in Russian next.’  She waved her finger at him warningly.

‘You wouldn’t.’

‘Дедушка - член (dedushka - chlen).’  Amelia glared at him.

‘That’s just mean.’  He pulled a face.

‘I don’t care.  Go check the perimeter or something.’

‘Forget sometimes how many languages you can insult me in.’  Tony muttered as he stepped back into his suit.  ‘What if you need help?’  He tried one more time.

‘Send Bruce up.’  Nat suggested.  ‘He’s still just sitting on the Quinjet, and we’re not likely to get a code green now.’

‘You get that, Bruce?’  Tony asked as his suit formed around him.

‘Among other things.  On my way up.’  Came Bruce’s voice over the comms.

‘C’mon, pantless wonder, let’s go discuss your wardrobe choices with someone who’ll appreciate it.’  Tony invited Nat, as Bucky stepped aside from the door to let them pass.

‘And who might that be?’  Nat asked out of curiosity.

‘Me, duh.’  Tony replied as Bucky pushed the door closed and Amelia sighed.

‘Good to see his level of maturity never goes up.’  Bucky said, after slipping the comm link out of his ear for a moment so they wouldn’t be overheard.

‘How that man expects to be a good example around our daughter is beyond me.’  Amelia muttered as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

‘I can still hear you, Angel!’  Tony’s voice came over the comms and she pulled the link from her ear, dropping it on the desk as she growled frustratedly.

‘I don’t think he expects to be a good example so much as a terrible warning.’  Bucky went to the window and checked outside before returning to the door.

‘He’s that alright.’  Amelia replied, setting one of her programmes running before opening another and starting to type in silence.

Bucky watched the concentration on his wife’s face.  He loved watching her work.  He didn’t know if she realised it but she got this little pout when she was concentrating, and it was adorable as hell.  Sometimes she bit her lip, when something really had her attention, and…oh, there, she did it, and he couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face.  He had no idea how Loki and Sigyn worked together and were so efficient, because when she was in the room he just wanted to marvel at her.  Thank goodness the place was already secure, because she was way too distracting for him.  She muttered too, under her breath, normally; ‘What the fuck?’ or, ‘Who the fuck did this?’ and occasionally; ‘Got you, you bastard!’  But every single one had him highly amused.  He considered himself the luckiest man alive.

‘You got something for me to help with?’  Bruce’s voice snapped him out of his loved up thoughts and he turned to see him coming through the door, still wearing the old sweatpants and SI hoodie he wore in case they needed a code green.

‘Amelia might.’  Bucky nodded towards her and Bruce gave him a small smile.  He had seen how Bucky was looking at her and it was nice he still did that after this long.  He was as smitten now as he was when they first got together.  It was a rare thing these days.

‘Hey, Angel.’  Bruce greeted her and she raised her hand without looking up from what she was doing.  ‘Anything I can do or just sit and wait and see?’

‘Wait and see, you son of a bitch.’  She murmured, but Bruce was you used to it, knowing she was swearing at the code running across the screen, not him, and he pulled up a chair a few desks down to sit and wait.  He doubted she would need any help but sometimes she liked to try and talk something out to get her head around it, solving it herself, but needing someone who understood to be the ears.

They sat around for almost an hour, Amelia making a slow but steady progress, when Bucky heard an almost indiscernible click.

‘Did you hear that?’  He asked, and Bruce looked up at him.

‘Hear what?’

‘Thought I heard something.  A faint click.’

‘You have the best hearing here, babe.’  Amelia said, but it was clear she wasn’t really paying attention, just replying automatically, but then she frowned and raised her head.  ‘Can I…hear ticking?’

They all looked between themselves in silence, not moving, listening carefully.

‘Maybe we should get Tony to sweep again, just in case.’  Bucky suggested, remembering he hadn’t replaced his earpiece and reaching for it, but too late.

The explosion ripped through the area, throwing the three of them outwards from the blast.

 

‘What the hell was that?’  Steve spun as an explosion sounded from the other side of the building.

‘Shit, it was the computer lab!’  Clint’s voice came over the comms from the other side of the building where he was patrolling with Vision.  He could see smoke, dust and debris emitting from the upper windows, the roof collapsing as he watched.

‘Angel?’  Tony yelled, but got no answer through the comms as he took to the air and headed towards the scene, his heart in his mouth as fear clenched at his stomach.  He could see dust rising around the building and as he turned the corner he could see the outer walls were gone, the side of the building opening in a pile of rubble that included what was left of the roof, and flickering from the many electrical cables, but no sign of any of them.

 

Bucky had been flung through the door, literally, the walls collapsing after him, leaving him separated by a good many feet of rubble, the far wall he hit part crumbled on top of him, and as he began to stir what happened rushed back to him.

The click, followed by the ticking, no doubt some sort of a booby trap left by the enemy, but…Amelia!  She had been close enough to hear the ticking!  Oh fuck no!

The weight on his back let him know that parts of the building had collapsed and he pushed with his arms as terror rushed through him.  She had to be okay.  His only thoughts were of his wife as he forced the last of the brickwork from him and looked around.  He was in the interior of the building, now unrecognisable as the corridor and rooms it had been before, piles of detritus from the explosion filling the area, and somewhere in it all was Amelia.  He reached up to check his commlink was still in place then remembered he hadn’t replaced it.  He was out of contact with the team and Amelia.  Fuck.

 

Amelia groaned and she realised she must have blacked out.  She felt like she had jarred her right arm, pain throbbing and lancing through her clavicle, shoulder and forearm, her fingers numb.  Her ears were ringing too.  Where was she that she had fainted and hurt herself so much?  She hadn’t blacked out since she went into labour early with Georgie.

She took in a deep breath, more on the tail of a sharp pain than to breathe deeper, and her lungs and throat began to burn, uncontrollable coughing wracking her frame, and she tried to raise her left hand to her mouth but found it didn’t want to move, something heavy pinning it to the floor.  Wait, what?  Her brains suddenly caught up with her body, bringing everything rushing back.  The computer lab, the ticking sound, an explosion, then nothing.  She choked as she tried to swallow her fear, slowly opening her eyes.  It was dark, but not complete blackness, a dark grey with light filtering through in shafts.  She could see now it was a table on top of her, and on top of that concrete she could only assume was either a wall or the ceiling.  She screwed up her face as her heart grew loud in her ears despite them still ringing.  No, not again.  Not again.  She emitted a small sob and realised this wasn’t helping her, panicking wouldn’t help.  She decided instead to concentrate on trying to get out.

Her right arm was definitely the most painful and she turned her head towards it, finding it above her head but…something wasn’t right.  Her forearm was misshapen, looking like it was broken at the very least, and her shoulder looked to be bleeding, although she couldn’t tell what from, just that the suit she was wearing was ripped and wet.  It wasn’t pouring uncontrollably so she shouldn’t bleed to death.  Okay, first assessment over.  She had to be thankful she had the healing serum, the cut should heal just fine, but the break would need setting, just like Bucky’s leg had that time.  Bucky.  He had been standing by the door.  He had to still be here somewhere and she hoped he was okay.

She pulled at her left arm, turning to it to find a large chunk of rubble pinning it, but it didn’t really hurt, bruised maybe but nothing as bad as her right.  She tried to pull it towards her, edging it out of the pile, slowly and causing extra pain in her right, but she managed to get free up to her elbow before she heard a low, deep growl.  She turned her head, horror movie slow, and could see rubble shifting, the angry noise continuing as she realised who it was.

‘Bruce?’  She tried to say but her throat was still raw from inhaling the dust, so she tried again.  ‘Bruce!’

The whole room seemed to shake and she watched in horror as the rubble shifted, revealing Bruce, turning green, the hoodie he wore tearing as he grew, and she had no idea whether he would be in control or not, having be turned involuntarily.

‘Shit, shit shit!’  She muttered, pulling on her arm to free it as she tried to raise her legs and found no give.  Her arm was free in moments and she shoved at the table, shimmied to get herself free, not to try and move it off her, and it began to work, her body siding out of the tight spot gradually.  She reached over her own body, trying to ignore the noise and movement coming from across the small space between them, and pulled her right arm into her chest for support and to limit it, the pain that shot through her sharp and immediate, but it made her focus.  Leaning on her elbow she was able to get one leg free and used her foot on the table to shove herself free the rest of the way, but now she was out she still had no idea where to go.  The whole place was a literal bomb site, there was nowhere obvious for her to head, she couldn’t tell what might collapse, what might be secure, and the pain in her arm was distracting as hell.  But then she got clarity.

The space behind her erupted in a shower of debris and a mighty roar, and she knew Bruce had fully succumbed to the other guy.  Buoyed by this she part crawled, part dragged herself in the opposite direction, keeping her right arm close to her body.  She was regretting not putting her commlink back in, she had no way to communicate with the team, other than Bruce, who when forced to change didn’t always keep his reasonable side.  Sometimes, but not always, and this was her first time seeing it close up.  It was a whole lot scarier than the footage.

Amelia reached a point where she couldn’t get any further, no matter which way she looked at it, and that really wasn’t very far.  All she could do was turn to see where The Hulk was, to see if he was paying her any attention.  He was almost screaming, shoving upwards at the brickwork, lashing out at it, but so far he didn’t seem to have noticed her.  Small mercies, she guessed.

 

‘Can you see any of them?’  Steve yelled through the comms, having realised none of the three missing were answering.

‘Nothing yet.’  Tony and Vision were hovering over the area, looking for any signs of the three missing team members.

‘Movement, on the north east side, Mr Stark.’  Vision stated as he pointed towards it.  ‘Shall I phase through the rubble and seek them out?’

‘I think that has to be our first course of action.’  Steve replied, and without a word Vision descended, turning intangible.

‘Can you see anything at all?’  Nat’s worried voice came next.  She and Clint had been made to stay on the ground with T’Challa and Steve, knowing they couldn’t do any good as the structure was so precarious, according to Tony’s scans, the top and side of the building looking like a giant ice cream scoop had gouged it out.

‘Just that bit of movement, still nothing verbally.  Rubble is so thick I can barely pick up the fact there are thermal signatures there, and not exactly where.  There’s too much interference from the electrics.’  Tony’s voice was worried, they all were, but the thought of Amelia, somewhere in the mess of what was left of the building, terrified him.  She had to be okay, wherever she was.

 

Bucky could feel a draft.  He knew that meant out so he was pulling carefully at rubble to make himself a hole, even if it was just big enough to get some sort of signal to the team, it would be better than nothing.  They were lucky to have been on the top floor, as it limited the number of floors that collapsed, but there was still enough brickwork to make it hard.  He gave one big shove and the brickwork beside him gave way onto the edge of the building, giving a gap large enough for him to not only see through but to fit part of his upper body through.  He glanced around as realised Sam had spotted him, coming in closer as Bucky pushed away more rubble.

‘Yeah, I see Bucky.  Seems okay.’  Falcon said through the comms before he was joined by Tony, who hovered beside him until he spotted Bucky himself, manoeuvring his suit so it hovered by the wall and he helped Bucky push away enough rubble that he could pull him free and carry him down to the ground.

‘Any sign of Amelia?’  Bucky asked immediately and Tony retracted his helmet.

‘You lost track of her?’

‘We were separated.  You mean you don’t know where she is?’  Bucky asked, his voice driven by panic.

‘Vision’s going in now.’

‘And Banner?’

‘Uh…’  Tony said hesitantly, just as there was an enormous roar, the top of the building shaking as bits of rubble were flung free.

And all Bucky could say was; ‘Fuck.’

 

Amelia had tucked herself as far as she could back in the small pocket she had found and hoped that The Hulk wouldn’t notice her.  She knew enough from briefings, and what the team had warned her, not to call him Bruce Banner, it just enraged him, and as she had never met The Hulk she had no way of knowing if he would recognise her or perceive her as a threat.  Her best plan was to stay quiet and hope that nothing drew his attention to her.

‘Mrs Barnes?’  Amelia squealed as she jumped in surprise, Vision’s voice behind her a sudden different noise compared to the angry growling and yelling from The Hulk and the sound of shifting rubble.  She turned to find Vision was phasing through the rock pile behind her, alarmingly close.  ‘Are you well?’

She tried to indicate to him that they had a accidental code green, to draw his attention to the immediate problem, but it was too late.  As he turned his hand tangible, to take hold of Amelia’s, The Hulk grabbed him, suddenly barrelling into the area and bringing down more rubble onto Amelia as she fought not to scream, not to make matters worse, raising her good arm to shield her head from the shower of brickwork now tumbling around her.  Hulk dragged Vision through the concrete he was phased through and threw him up and away, taking out more debris with an enraged roar that held such a primal edge Amelia let out a whimper, fear gripping her in its icy hand.

She closed her eyes, her chest tight as the few snippets she remembered from The Triskelion flew through her head, being buried for longer than she could remember, the pain, panic, not knowing if…she felt warm air on her face and opened her eyes again, finding The Hulk literally right up in her face, frowning at her.  She swallowed hard and it made tears well up.  She hadn’t meant them to but there they were, just the same, and she didn’t know what to say, whether to say anything or stay quiet, but Hulk made the first move.

He glanced down at her arm, held against her body, then back to her face, curled his lip and gave her a small grunt before offering her his hand.

She just stared at him, unsure whether he meant to help or harm, but she decided to take the chance.  She placed her left hand carefully in his, and allowed him to guide her forwards into his arms.  He cradled her against him, curving his body around her as though to protect her, before pushing hard with his legs, and simply jumping through the rubble that encased them, forcing it outwards with such power Amelia caught her breath.  She closed her eyes against the flying particles of dust and debris, and even with them shut she could tell when they got out in the open, the brightness heating her eyelids, and she blinked them open…then wished she hadn’t.  They were so high she couldn’t even fathom it, and she closed her eyes again as the ground rushed up towards them.

 

Tony hit the air just as Vision flew through it, no doubt flung by The Hulk, as there had been no explosion of any sort from the building to do so, and just moments later the bricks erupted in a green flash that flew over him and outwards, away from the building.

‘Well, Banner’s free.’  Hawkeye said unnecessarily as Tony looked after The Hulk as he landed some way from the building and grounds, among thick trees.

‘Vision, did you get eyes on Angel?’  He asked.

‘She was conscious, however in very close proximity to The Hulk.’

‘Go back in and look for her, I’ll go after Banner, send Nat on too.  We might need a lullaby.’  He replied as he changed direction to go after The Hulk.

‘Already on my way.’  Nat’s voice came over the comms next.

Bucky realised all he could do was watch, but Falcon landed beside him and relayed what had happened on the comms.  It gave Bucky few options, not knowing where Amelia was, but Sam encouraged him to return to the Quinjet and retrieve another commlink so he would be able to listen in.

 

The Hulk touched down in thick trees and carefully lowered Amelia to her feet.  Her arm was fighting between being a dense throbbing, stabbing pains, and numbness, and the tears that streaked her cheeks were now from that rather than fear, knowing The Hulk had helped her.

She turned to face him and wiped at her cheeks, for what good it would do.  ‘Thank you.’  She said as she looked up at him, still astounded by just how much bigger he was in person.

He gave a grunt and a shrug, along with a smile that was more a grimace.

‘You weren’t hurt, were you?’  She asked, not knowing what to say, unsure whether she should be trying to encourage him walk it off, or wait for help, anything, but the fact he had helped her said a lot.

He looked confused for a moment then shook his head before turning back towards the trees as though he meant to leave.

‘Georgie will be ever so jealous.’  That made him stop and turn to face her again, his face softening.  ‘Even though she’s never met you, she calls you her Uncle Hulk.’  Her voice trembled from the pain racing through her and he came back towards her, crouching so he could see her face to face, tilting his head curiously as he regarded her.  ‘She thinks you’re pretty cool.’

Tony hovered overhead and watched in disbelief as Amelia spoke quietly to The Hulk, apparently completely unfazed by the entire situation, and The Hulk watched her intently, listening to whatever it was she was saying with interest, and when he got back to his feet and staggered to the side in the start of his change back to Banner, Amelia finally took a step back, but just one small one.  She looked so small and fragile, and he was so relieved a single tear crept out of his eye and down his cheek.  Once the change was fully underway he lowered himself to the area which was now a clearing The Other Guy had created when he landed.

‘Call Nat off, he’s changing back.’

‘Of his own accord?’  Nat asked in disbelief.

‘Kinda.’  Tony said as he landed, Amelia turning to him as his suit opened up.  She clutched one hand to her chest and her face was pained and tear streaked, but she was relieved to see him.

‘Hey, Pop.’  She smiled at him but it was weak and strained and in seconds she found herself enveloped in a tight hug.  ‘Ow!’  She yelped as her arm was crushed between them and Tony leant back looking down at her as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.  ‘Think I broke my arm.’

‘Just as well you have that healing serum in you still, Angel.’  He murmured before pulling her back against him, but gently this time, as a few more tears of relief snuck from his eyes.  ‘We’ll let Banner finish up then head back.  We aren’t far.’

‘Is Bucky okay?’  She asked, as he kissed her hair.

‘He’s fine.  May need a few scratches on his paintwork touching up, but otherwise still the maniac you married.  Oh, and worried sick about you.’

‘You told him I’m okay though, right?’

‘Well…’  He started and she glared at him.

‘Tony…’

‘Fine, we’ll tell the team now.’  He gave an exaggerated groan and went back to his suit, stepping inside so his commlink would operate.  ‘Amelia’s okay, needs medical to check her arm, but fine.’

‘Thank fuck.’  Bucky breathed, relief flooding him.

‘She’s made of tough stuff, pal.’  Steve assured him from his side in the back of the Quinjet.  ‘We’ll have some med packs ready for her on the jet.’  He said into the comms.

‘Think she’ll appreciate it.’

‘And Banner?’  Nat added.

‘Yeah, he’s about there.’  He looked on as the last traces of The Hulk left their companion and Bruce dropped to his knees.

‘Bruce?’  Amelia said quietly, as she began to approach him while Tony spoke.

‘I’m good, Angel.’  His voice was quiet and he pushed shakily to his feet.  She offered him her good arm and he took it, more for the human contact than to help him and he gave her a doubtful expression.  ‘Uncle Hulk?’

She tried to shrug but it hurt too much, so she settled for smiling apologetically.  ‘She trusts Uncle Bruce and Uncle Bruce is Hulk.  She doesn’t see a difference.  And really, neither do I.’

‘Even after that?’  He hooked his thumb back towards where they had come from.

‘You saved me, or he did, however you want to look at it.’

He managed a small smile.  ‘You know what, Angel?  You and me deserve a drink.’

She gave a small laugh.  ’That’d be good.’

Bucky was so relieved when Amelia appeared through the trees, led by Tony and followed by Bruce.  Steve handed Bruce another hoodie as Bucky carefully took his wife by the elbows and took her in.  She was dirty, a few minor cuts, her shoulder bloody, and her arm looked painful, but she was alright.

‘You okay, sweetheart?’  He asked and she nodded reassuringly.

‘You two make it far too much of a habit, getting buried under buildings.’  Tony said, as they loaded into the Quinjet, Nat taking Amelia to the side to administer medical, while Tony sat himself in the chair on one side of her, Bucky on the other, holding her hand.

‘Not on purpose.’  She complained as Nat started unzipping the front of the suit to get access to her shoulder.  ‘You have to stop loaning me clothes, Nat.’

‘I have more.’  She shrugged as she looked at the wound.  ‘This is clean, might not even need stitches.  I’ll patch it up and T’Challa will have his medical team look it over.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Don’t mention it, that’s what friends are for.’  She gave her a sideways smile as she unwrapped some gauze.

‘For patching you up when a building collapses on you?’

‘Among other things.’  She winked.

‘I should have spotted that there was some kind of device.’  Tony said, and from his tone Amelia knew this was his way of apologising, that he felt guilty.

‘Not your fault.’  She assured him.  ‘If their tech was that advanced it was probably disguised somehow.’  She turned and gave him a pouty face.  ‘I lost my laptop.’

‘My poor Angel.’  He squeezed her knee.  ‘Daddy will get you a new laptop, nothing but the best.’

She shook her head.  ‘I’ll build another one, don’t worry.’

‘Can I help?’  He offered, and she knew he meant he’d like to see what she did.

‘Sure.  Daddy/daughter project.’

‘Now I need to take a look at that arm.’  Nat said and glanced at Tony.  ‘You might want to give me some space.’

He nodded and got up.  ‘I won’t be far, Angel.’

‘I need to cut this sleeve, and if the shape of your arm is anything to go by it’s going to hurt like a bitch.’

‘I’ll try keep the screaming to a minimum.’  Amelia smiled bravely and Bucky squeezed her hand reassuringly.

It did hurt.  A lot.  Bucky hated seeing Amelia in this much pain, it had been so long he forgot how much it hurt him to watch her suffering, but Nat soon had her arm immobilised and it wasn’t long before they were back at T’Challa’s medical facility.  Her arm was reset and put in a cast, and they hoped with her healing ability she would be able to have the cast removed within a week.  Weirdly, Bucky was pretty okay with this.

‘You know, you’re not going to be allowed to do anything around the place?  You gotta rest.’

‘It’s one arm, Buck, it’s not like I broke, oh, I don’t know, my leg.’  She side eyed him as they went back to their quarters within T’Challa’s palace, where Sigyn was already with Georgie, Loki have taken over watching the boys as it was getting late.

‘Still, sweetheart, no cooking, no lifting, no typing, no nothing that’s going to impede your healing.’

‘You’re enjoying this too much.’  She scowled at him.

‘Pampering my baby doll?  You bet I am.’  He grinned at her.  Sometimes revenge was well worth the wait.


	66. Epilogue 12 - Bucky and Amelia's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, finally! The Bucky and Amelia smut we've all been waiting for! I admit, I always have trouble with smut, not wanting to repeat myself, wanting it to be just right, but these last few days I seem to have been on a roll, so this is the first of TWO Bucky/Amelia smuts I will be posting!
> 
> Set directly after the chapter where they are eating Chinese food in the common room at the Compound, when they first discover Amelia seems to be healed, they basically make the most of it!
> 
> So, enjoy!

Bucky’s left hand slipped into her hair, cupping the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, his other arm curving around her waist and pulling her closer, settling her in his lap.  Her fingers brushed gently over the scruff on his chin, her others bunching in his shirt.  He kissed her hungrily, his lips a velvet caress that she was sure was a sin in itself, and when his tongue tentatively traced her lips she opened them willingly, caressing it with her own, causing him to elicit a small groan so low in his throat she felt a deep heaviness begin inside her.

Bucky had never had anyone feel so good in his arms, and moving her had raised her t-shirt just enough that his fingers found flesh.  Such a simple touch was electric for them both, his hand splaying on her back as she arched against him and they parted with a gasp.  They just stared at each other for several moments, neither one knowing quite what to say, until Bucky managed a breathy; ‘You wanna take this somewhere…?’

‘Yes.’  She nodded before he even finished his sentence.  ‘Definitely yes.’

The smile that spread over his face was worth it and without another word he stood, taking her with him effortlessly and stepping out of their nest of cushions, abandoning their food entirely.  Bucky headed to his own room on instinct; it was where he was familiar and was much closer than hers, and he enjoyed the soft kisses she gave him without obscuring his view of where he was going, stealing a few himself when he had the chance.  He pushed the door open and kicked it closed before turning and pressing her to the wall beside it, kissing her firmly before drawing back.

‘You still okay with this, darlin’?’  He checked.

‘If you don’t throw me on the bed in the next ten seconds I’ll climb back down you and drag you there by the scruff.’  She insisted.

‘I’d hate to disappoint you.’  He smirked, kissing her again before stepping back and doing exactly as she asked, dropping her in the centre of the bed before crawling over her.

He propped himself up on one elbow and caressed her cheek with his hand, before lowering his lips to hers, taking his time to taste her until she made a small noise that shot straight to his groin, where his jeans were already strained tight across him.  He kissed a path from her lips and across her cheek as his hand slid down her body, his palm coming to rest on her ribs as he nuzzled just behind her ear.

‘I gotta ask, sweetheart…’  His voice purred against her skin and she shook her head marginally.

‘You really don’t.’  She assured him.  ‘I know what I’m doing, and I’m pretty sure I know what you’re doing.’

He chuckled and leant back, looking into her brown eyes from close up.  ‘You really want this?’

‘I really want you, Buck.’  She said sincerely.

‘If you change your mind…’

‘I’m not going to change my mind.’  She laughed.  ‘Now get your pants off so we can get down to some serious business.’

‘I love it when you’re bossy, doll.’  He grinned down at her before closing the gap, kissing her thoroughly has his hand slipped under the edge of her shirt, tentatively caressing the soft skin beneath, and when she really didn’t pull away it buoyed his confidence, his fingers tracking upwards until they reached the edge of her bra, trailing its lace edge with his thumb.  Amelia’s own hands had pulled his vest up to his shoulders, her fingers splayed on the taut muscles that moved as he did.  She leant back far enough to relieve him of the item entirely, her hands back on his flesh the moment she dropped it off the bed, as though she couldn’t feel enough of him at once, the heat from his abdomen against her own skin so warm as to almost be unnatural.

Bucky took advantage of the distance between them to raise her enough that he could pull her t-shirt over her head, sending it the same way as his, before rocking back onto his knees between her bent legs and taking her in with a small shake of his head.  ‘Jeez, doll, modern underwear sure got pretty.’  He said, as his eyes trailed over the pale blue floral lace that encased her, nothing like the industrial satin coveralls from his day.  Back then they had been considered sexy, but this, and knowing it was her, made it all the more enticing.

‘You should see the knickers that match.’  She gave him a sideways smile that he couldn’t help but mirror.

‘Kinda hoping I will.’  He replied as she sat up, placing a soft kiss on his chest.

‘So am I.’  She murmured against his skin as she kissed her way across his pecs while her hands rested on his waistband, drawing her nails around his skin towards the button of his jeans.

‘Fuck.’  He muttered, as she nipped lightly at his skin, sinking back onto his heels as he drew her nearer with hands on her back, not that she was planning on moving away.

‘Please.’  She hummed against his skin and that single word did more to him than he could have ever hoped to explain, but could perhaps show.  He pushed her back as she unpopped his button, his hands moving to mirror hers, and in moments they were each kicking denim off their legs, socks included.

Amelia knew Bucky had seen her underwear before, only a glimpse, but this was so different, and as his palm flattened against her hip, caressing her skin and the edge of her underwear, she was glad she always tried to coordinate, but not as glad as she was that Nat had packed this particular set.  She watched his face as he looked her over, appreciative awe the only way to describe the expression he wore.  It warmed her, and not from shyness.  She didn’t think anyone had ever looked at her like that before.  She snapped herself out of it and took the opportunity to trail her own eyes over him.  He was so well formed, absolute perfection in her eyes; he could have modelled underwear for any number of designers, and even the scars around his shoulder were just begging to be kissed.  She waited, however, as she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable; they would have time to learn more about one another, to explore everything they wanted.

Their eyes met again and Bucky’s lips drifted down to hers, kissing her once but lingeringly, before trailing down her neck to the mound of her left breast as his hands caressed her sides.  She sucked in a breath at not only what his lips were doing but at his body brushing against sensitive parts as he slid down hers, and one of her hands grasped at his shoulder as the other tangled in his hair.  He kissed across the lace, his breath warm through it on her skin, and it just wasn’t enough for him.  He curved a hand around her and rolled her, his fingers finding the clasp as he nuzzled at her skin, and he fumbled for a moment before laughing and looking up at her.

‘Did they change the mechanism on these things?’

‘Oh!’  She giggled and reached behind her back, moving his fingers to hold one side while hers work the other.  ‘It’s a couple of hook and eyes.  Just hold it still.’  She pulled the material towards him and it released.

‘I’ll get better at that, I promise.’  He pressed a soft kiss to her chest before helping her pull it off her arms.

‘You will.’  She agreed as his fingers slid towards her breast, cautiously touching her despite her willingness.  The coarseness of his skin made her flesh tingle, her nipple tightening as he brushed it, before dipping his head and tentatively kissing before tasting more with his tongue.  Amelia groaned as his lips and tongue lathed over her flesh, her eyes fluttering closed as her hand convulsed on his shoulder.

Heartened by her responses, Bucky lowered his hand, his finger hesitantly tracing the edge of her underwear, still expecting her to push him away, and when she didn’t, when she raised her hips and covered his hand with her own, encouraging him, it made his heart swell, along with other things, and together they removed the last of the items keeping them apart.

Amelia fought to keep eye contact, needing to both see and feel him, but her stomach was butterflying with nerves.  This wasn’t only their first time but her first in a long time.  Like, since college long time.  She didn’t want to do or get anything wrong, and she knew he was cautious of himself.  She didn’t want to push him, or…she forgot all her worries the second he lowered his head and kissed her lips, such a delicate caress, so full of love and affection, and the similarity between that and how his lower body suddenly touched hers astounded her.  He didn’t lean his weight on her, didn’t pin her to the bed, merely rested on her, and knowing he was still so controlled and wary made her want to assure him it was okay.

Her hands slipped under his arms where they were braced either side of her and her fingertips played over his back, gently to begin with, then firmer strokes, her hands drawing upwards seeming to pull him with them and he rocked forward marginally, making her groan low in her throat into Bucky’s mouth.  He drew back and looked down at her in wonder, still hesitant.

‘Last chance, sweetheart.’

She gave a small laugh, which only made their bodies rub together more, and it ended with a small hum.  ‘Don’t ask again.’  She replied, rubbing her nose against his.  ‘You don’t need to.  I want you, Bucky, every way.’

He closed his eyes and let out a relieved breath, dropping his head just enough to nuzzle her cheek.  ‘Do we need to get something, before we go further?’

She shook her head as he leant back to see her.  ‘I’m clean, and I won’t get pregnant.’  She explained.

He gave a small nod with a sideways smile.  ‘Guess it’s time I figured out what makes you tick then, darlin’.’

She couldn’t think of a reply, as he kissed her again, even as he edged his way down her body, his lips leaving hers to trail down her cheek, jaw and neck, tracking over her collarbone with delicate kisses that occasionally switched to lick, his hands spanning her ribcage almost completely on either side, and Amelia was surprised by how the Vibranium arm seemed to conduct his body heat almost exactly.  He continued first over her right breast, lavishing attention on it with such reverence she gasped, one hand gripping the pillow above her head as the other pressed into his metal forearm, the plates shifting slightly as he moved.  He repositioned his hands as he continued downwards, moving his body down the bed as his scruff scratched at the tender skin around her navel, followed by a kiss and even the faintest scrape of teeth, which had her raise her hips against his chest, and he looked up at her, his hair falling around his face.  Her eyes were closed, a look of surprised pleasure on her face, and it only encouraged him.  His left hand slid behind her back, moving down until he reached her pelvis, and tilting her towards him.  The warm scent of her filled his senses and he was almost afraid to touch her.  Almost.  He ran all of his fingers over her first, a downward sweeping motion that was more a stroke than anything else, before using his index finger to carefully part her, opening her for him as he swallowed.  He trailed two fingers over and around her as she took a shuddering breath, a caress so scintillating that both hands convulsed, the one that had been on his wrist now buried in the comforter.

He took a slow breath and lowered his head, tasting her for the first time, and even he was surprised when he gave a low growl.  His tongue stroked her slowly, just the tip firmly teasing her, but as he reached her sensitive nub his name fell from her lips on a breath and it spurred him on.  He sucked and licked at her with careful, sure strokes, and only when her hips began to tick against him did his fingers rejoined the teasing dance, circling her entry before one long digit slid inside her.

Amelia almost shot off the bed at the feel of him inside her, even though it was gentle, her body jumping as she yelped; ‘Wow!’, and Bucky froze, looking up at her with a look of almost horror.

‘Sweetheart, you’re not…’

‘God, no!’  She said, far too quickly.  ‘I mean, no.  It’s just been a while.’

‘It’s no big deal if you’re…’

‘I’m not!’  She insisted as embarrassed heat flooded her, and she covered her face with her hands.  ‘You’re the second person to ask me that this week, and I promise, I’m not still a virgin!’

‘Who else asked?’  He pulled a face, wondering when that could have come up, and with who, but she moved her hands to look down at him.

‘Can we discuss this later?’  She asked exasperatedly.  ‘I thought you were busy?’

He grinned up at her.  ‘You’re sure?’  He was certain he knew what her answer would be, but her reaction, he didn’t want to hurt her.  ‘Because we can go slower.’

She looked down at him, in such a compromising position what he was asking was almost laughable.  ‘I swear you’re trying to torture me to death.’

‘Tease, maybe.  Not torture, darlin’.’

A smile spread across her face and she bit the bullet, finding her confidence.  ‘Then get on with it, soldier.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’  He chuckled at her sassy reply before curving his finger and her reaction reassured him further, her lip trembling as her breath stuttered past her lips, but she maintained eye contact with him, as though unable to look away.

He withdrew his finger, only to add a second, exploring her further as he stretched her, and when he lowered his lips to her again her head dropped back into the pillows.  His fingers, lips and tongue soon had a deep heat growing inside her, the noises she made spurring him on, letting him know she appreciated what he was doing.  He ran his metal hand down her thigh, raising it to tuck over his shoulder, allowing him greater access, and he teased her mercilessly, until her thighs were trembling and her breathing ragged, giving her no respite.

Amelia drew a sudden sharp breath as the dam inside her burst, her shoulders rising off the bed as she moaned long and loud.  Spasms ricocheted through her frame as blinding ecstasy coursed through her, and Bucky coaxed her through it, gentle, easy touches that she rode out, and only when her shoulders dropped, her chest rising and falling rapidly, did he crawl back up her body, holding his weight on his forearms either side of her before kissing her.

‘Dammit, doll, that was…’

He didn’t get to finish.  She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself to him, kissing him deeply.  He slid his arm around her, holding her close, and she drew up her leg, curving it over his hip, and suddenly they were in a much more intimate position.  She pulled her lips from his and looked at him desperately.

‘Don’t ask, just don’t.’  She kissed him again, and he needed no further encouragement.

He curled his arm around her waist and held her as he lined himself up with her entrance, nudging carefully so as not to hurt her as he made his way into her silken depths.  She whimpered as he made slow but steady progress, and even though she had had no doubts after feeling him against her earlier, this proved he was sizeable, and as her body changed to accommodate him she felt complete, as though he were a missing part of her.

‘God, I love you.’  Bucky managed to say, his voice strained with the effort of keeping still, and she couldn’t stop the murmur that escaped her lips at his words, at the way they fell from his lips, now of all times, as though he couldn’t help it.

‘I love you too.’  She whispered, and he quickly kissed her again, before drawing back a short way and sliding back inside her slowly, ensuring she was enjoying the movements before lengthening his stroke, leaving just the tip inside her before pushing his way back inside to the hilt.  The gasping moan she exhaled spurred him on, her hips raising to meet his, but he kept his pace gentle, not too forceful, nothing that could hurt her, even by mistake.

Bucky trailed kisses over Amelia’s face as he made love to her, his lips soft as her breath fell in shuddering gasps against his cheek.  The slow pace drew them close to the edge together, each stroke bringing them nearer, until Amelia screwed her eyes up tight, giving a sudden; ‘Oh God!’; her body spasming as she clenched around him, and it pushed him over the edge, feeling and seeing her come undone for him.  His rhythm faltered as he pushed inside her for a final time, hips stuttering against her in such a way the oversensitivity from her previous orgasm overwhelmed her again, and she threw her head back with a strangled cry as Bucky moaned his release, burying his head in her neck.

They lay quietly for several moments, bodies throbbing and breathing heavy, and it was Amelia who finally broke the silence.

‘Well,’ she said, her breath still falling heavily, ‘they’re not wrong about the phrase super soldier.’

He gave a small sputtering laugh and shifted his hips enough to fall free of her, moving to her side so he wasn’t laying fully on top of her, but pulling her close.  ‘You’re pretty super yourself, darlin’.’

‘Maybe we just make a good pair.’  She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but kiss her.

He nuzzled her nose with his own, smiling at her with all the love he felt.  ‘You know what, sweetheart, I think you’re right.’

 

Some time later, when they were both able to walk again, Bucky threw on some sweats and ran back to the common room, grabbed what was left of their Chinese food, and got back to their room, all without being spotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next...Bucky's Sexting Disaster!


	67. Epilogue 13 - Bucky's Sexting Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off [this](https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/516154807280075681/) picture by petite-madam, what happens when Bucky tries to participate in the modern pastime of sending suggestive photos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, as promised!

Bucky had spent the morning training, and training hard.  He had returned to the room he shared with Amelia, knowing she would have her lunch break soon, and planning on cleaning up before she got back…until he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror.  It had taken a long time for him to feel comfortable in his own body again, and even longer to feel comfortable in his own mind, but Amelia had helped him the final few steps to realising he wasn’t defined by what HYDRA had made him do, and that he was in even better shape than he had been in the forties.  He knew standards were different, but the way she appreciated every inch of him, every muscle, every scar, had increased his confidence, especially where she was concerned, and even more so when it came to their personal life.

He had dumped his t-shirt in the hamper as he entered the bathroom which left him in black sweats, the red and black band of his underwear just showing over the top.  He hadn’t realised that in his hurry to get cleaned up he had completely forgotten to return the dummy gun he had been practicing with.  It looked realistic enough, was weighted the same, but there was no chance of it going off, and it was an excellent way for them to train hand to hand with items that may go from firearms to blunt objects in the heat of a battle.  He checked his phone as he pulled it from his pocket, he wasn’t going to return it now, time was too tight, but it could wait.  It was while he had the phone in his hand, as he placed the gun between the sink and the mirror above it, and he got an idea.

In the forties this would have been akin to pornographic photography, kept for seedy backstreet establishments and even the nickel viewers on boardwalks, but these days sending suggestive photos to those you were in a relationship with, even in some cases when you weren’t, was apparently normal.  Weird to him, but normal.  All the same, with his shirt off, his hair tousled and skin glistening, he figured; why not?  He and Amelia were in an established relationship, they lived together, and were definitely familiar with one another.  Yeah, he was going to do it.

He held his phone up in front of his chest, not wanting to obscure his face, his eyes flickered between the screen and the mirror, taking the shot as he looked up at his reflection.  The result was him looking up through his lashes and hair, a lot more suggestively than he meant to, his lips parted, but…he opened his message before he lost his nerve, typed; Lunch? then attached the picture and hit send.  It wouldn’t be the first time they had lunch without much time for food, and as he put his phone on the counter he figured this would make his point and give her fair warning, so to speak.  Too late now, no regrets.  He was determined to be comfortable with both himself and their relationship.

 

Amelia rubbed her forehead at the headache that was starting to form, and looked over the data again.  The last mission had brought in a ridiculous amount of intel, but some of it had been corrupted, and wouldn’t you know it, it was the most important part.  She had been piecing together bits of data and code for two days now and while it was working it was a tedious process.  She really needed to talk to Tony about the help he had promised to hire, but no one had yet met his ridiculously high standards.

She glanced at the corner of the floating display connected to her laptop, noting it was almost lunchtime.  She was glad; she needed the break and seeing Bucky always lifted her spirits.  They tried to meet up for lunch most days, unless he was in a debriefing or she was in the middle of something she couldn’t break from.  Sometimes it involved an actual meal, others it involved grabbing something quickly to replace the energy they had expended, but she always came back with a smile on her face.  Today she was counting on it.  Her normal, calm self was finding her patience fraying rapidly in the face of such a monotonous task.  Seeing Bucky and thinking of nothing to do with missions or code would make the world of difference, she was sure.

Her phone lit up, and she smiled when she saw it was a message from Bucky.  He normally let her know when he was done so she knew whether he had already grabbed lunch for them or if she would get there first.  Sometimes it was an invitation to grab a bite at Angelo’s, or a deli nearby, so she knew she might be a few minutes later back than normal, but this message just said; lunch?  She flicked the handset so the display lit up in front of her the rested it against her pen pot before looking at the display…and freezing.  Attached to the message was a photo, now just inches from her face, Bucky looking at her suggestively with no shirt on, his hair magnificently tousled.  Her mouth was dry suddenly as she looked him over, from the dark look in his eyes, the edge of his underwear showing…and the gun.  A rifle sat between the sink and mirror, looking strategically placed, and she grabbed for the handset, taking one last look at the weapon before closing the display and tapping a message back.

Bucky’s phone lit up as he was getting a clean towel for a shower, wondering whether to wait for her to join him or just be clean for when she got here, and he picked it up, smirking to himself as he wondered what her reply might be.  It wasn’t what he expected.

A ~  WHY THE HELL IS THERE A GUN IN OUR BATHROOM?

Bucky stared at the message for a second.  That…wasn’t exactly the response he was expecting.  And what gun…oh.  He had forgotten the dummy gun was still on the sink unit.  She wasn’t a lover of firearms; she was trained with them, and damn good too, but having worked undercover within HYDRA for so long they made her nervous, as everything she had done had been with at least one armed guard nearby.  He knew this, even understood it, and he was grateful she had allowed his gun safe in their bedroom at all, but leaving a weapon out when he knew how they made her feel was a pretty big faux pas, even if it was a dummy one.  He rapidly typed a reply.

B ~  Shit, sorry, doll!  It’s a dummy one from training, promise. xxx

He grabbed the gun and wondered what he could do with it, knowing it had better be gone by the time she came back, dummy or not.  He didn’t like upsetting her, he liked how smoothly their relationship ran, but he had been so keen to get home…dammit.  He opened the closet and threw it in the bottom, hoping out of sight, out of mind, and would return it to the training area after lunch.  Maybe he should take her out, as an apology, but he hadn’t showered yet.

Amelia didn’t reply after reading Bucky’s apology.  Instead she grabbed her bag, locked first her laptop, then the lab, and headed to the elevator.  She hadn’t meant to come across so harshly in the message, but she had sent it before she realised.  She believed him when he said it was a dummy gun, he had been working on hand to hand today, not at the firing range, she could only think the stress of the last few days had her respond without thinking.  She wanted to apologise.  She wasn’t really mad, well, not at him, more at herself.  She would make it up to him.

 

Amelia wasn’t replying, wasn’t picking up.  That made Bucky worry all the more.  He checked with FRIDAY and she was in the elevator, he assumed on her way to their room, and all he could think of to do to apologise was to do a quick tidy; make the bed, move his shoes, just something to keep him busy, maybe worry less, but it wasn’t working.

Amelia stopped outside the door and pressed her fingers to her lips to help compose herself.  She had run down the corridor from the elevator, ignoring Nat asking her if all was okay, and now her heart was racing and her breathing heavy.  She was such an idiot.  She lowered her hand and opened the door.

Bucky turned as he heard the door open from where he had been fluffy the pillows, again, and he stood straight, starting towards her.

‘I’m so sorry.’

‘I’m sorry, sweetheart.’

They said at the same time, both stopping dead when they heard what the other had to say.

‘Wait, you’re sorry?’  Bucky asked as she said; ‘Why are you sorry?’

He sputtered a laugh and held up a hand, making her stay quiet.  ‘I’ll go first.’  She nodded, relieved he wasn’t angry, not that she had ever seen him angry, not with her.  ‘I’m sorry I brought the dummy gun back.  I was in such a hurry to get home I totally forgot I had it.  Will you forgive me?’

‘If you’ll forgive me for being snappy by text.’

‘I won’t do it again.’  He promised, stepping up to her and cupping her cheek with his palm.

‘Neither will I.’  She closed her eyes and leant into his touch.

He couldn’t resist dipping his head to claim her slightly parted lips and she hummed a satisfied noise as she dropped her bag and pressed her hands against his still naked ribs.  He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him and she pulled away from his lips just far enough to speak.

‘You stink.’

He laughed and grinned at her.  ‘Wanna help me shower?’

‘If I’m late back I’ll have to work late.’  She reminded him.

‘I’ll come keep you company when I’m through with my paperwork.’  He promised.

‘Okay.’

‘Great.’  He pushed her jacket off her shoulders, his fingers quickly finding the zipper on the back of her dress.  He had it pooled on the floor at her feet before her lips reached his, their height distance not as great with the heels she had on, her hands pressing against his chest before trailing down to the waistband of his underwear.  Her fingers tracked around his back to push at the waistband while his fingers deftly unfastened her bra, drawing it down her arms until she let him go for it to fall between them and he took the opportunity to slip out of his sweats and underwear as one.  Kicking it to one side he pulled her against him and kissed her fully, his tongue darting over her lips, tempting her to open them, his hands splayed at the base of her spine, holding her against him.

Amelia murmured incoherently as she felt Bucky pressed against her abdomen, her legs clenching at the heat such a sensation brought to her, her arms curving around his neck.

‘We’re not going to make the shower.’  He murmured as he began kissing across her jaw.

‘After.’  She purred, and his hands were pushing her underwear over her hips.  She kicked her underwear off, planning on stepping out of her shoes next, but Bucky gripped her thigh and gave her a serious look.

‘Keep the shoes.’

She tried to keep the grin off her face but failed.  ‘Really?’

‘Oh hell yeah.’

 

Nat was worried after seeing Amelia run by her, ignoring her call as to whether everything was alright, which wasn’t like her.  She headed towards the room she and Bucky shared, and just as she reached it something hit it hard from the other side.  That made her frown.

‘Milly, is everything okay?’  She was surprised when the reply came from directly the opposite side of the door.

‘It’s fine, Nat!’  Amelia managed to sputter.  Bucky had her pressed against the door, her leg raised over his hip as he caressed her intimately, his teeth nipping lightly at her collarbone.

‘You sure?’

‘Sure!  Bucky, stop!’  She tried to whisper the last, she really did, but it came out louder than she mean to, giggled on the end of her reassurance, and Nat realised what was going on, leaning her head away from the door rapidly.

‘Okay, ew, I’m out.  Enjoy your door abuse!’  She banged on it once before walking away quickly, meeting Steve as he came around the corner.

‘Hey, Nat, do you know if Buck got lunch yet?’

‘He’s eating now.’  Nat grabbed his arm, as he still seemed set on going to their room.  ‘Trust me, you don’t want in on it.’

Steve frowned at her, but let her pull him along, then realisation dawned and the blush that scored his cheeks was totally worth it.

 

‘I think she’s gone.’  Amelia said quietly as Bucky resumed his sweet torment.

‘She has.’  He confirmed, his lips against her skin.  ‘Took Steve with her too.  No more interruptions.’  He grinned at her before slipping two fingers inside her and she made a kind of stuttering; ‘Ohhhh!’

He always touched her so gently, prided himself on being attuned to her every reaction, not wanting to hurt or scare her, but he had learnt early on that her lack of fear of his vibranium arm extended to their personal activities, however he still preferred to use his flesh hand, its sensations better than the technologically advance limb.  His fingers coaxed her gently, stroking and caressing, as her hand slipped between them slowly, finding him with her fingertips first before curving her small hand around him and stroking upwards, enjoying the silken feel of his taut flesh in her palm.  She had a way of trailing her fingertips over him that had him straining in moments, and as soon as he was sure she was prepared, that he wouldn’t hurt her, he shifted his grip behind her knee as he removed his fingers and covered her hand with his, allowing her to help guide him to her entrance.

Amelia was sure she stopped breathing for a moment as Bucky’s hand guided hers, her own moist heat glancing over her knuckles as he edged his way inside her.

‘Bucky.’  She groaned as he filled her, his lips pressed to her cheek as he held himself still despite his body crying out for him to move.

‘Yeah, doll?’

She half laughed and turned her face to him until their noses touched.  ‘Nothing, I just wanted to say your name.’

‘It sounds pretty good when you do.’  He admitted in a deep whisper before kissing her, slow and deep, her arms both curving around his shoulders, holding him to her as she was balanced on her toes despite the heels.

He began to move, rocking back as he drew out of her almost painfully slowly, and they both moaned simultaneously at the way their bodies caressed one another.  He gradually increased his pace, always aware of how much stronger he was than her, cautious yet loving, and she moved her hips to match until their rhythm became like a subconscious decision between them.  His fingers found her sensitive spot and she seemed to forget how to kiss, her mouth remaining open as she took short, gasping breaths, and he watched her, kept eye contact, as his fingers drew her towards the crystalline edge.  Her body began to twitch and clench around him and he could feel he was getting as close as she was, but he was determined to get at least one good orgasm out of her.  His fingers increased their pace, rubbing and circling, until her gasp became a small, strangled cry, her body spasming, hips bucking, as her vision faded for a moment, the heat that had been building exploding over her in a wave that wracked her frame.  Bucky continued to thrust into her, keeping her weight with his hand behind her knee as he chased her to the edge, his hips stuttering suddenly as he found his own release, and the cant of his hips hit the sweet spot inside her just right, even as she was still coming down from the previous ecstasy, another wave crashing over her like a tsunami which left her quivering as her vocal chords contracted so much to mute the cry that threatened to fall from her lips.

Bucky rutted against and inside her for several moments as she came down before placing a soft, lingering kiss on her lips which made her close her eyes with a whimper.  He rested his forehead on her cheek and carefully withdrew from her, her body still clenching at him, and she gave small moans as he slid free.

‘You okay, darlin’?’  He asked huskily and she fluttered her eyes open to look at him, a smile slowly breaking over her face.

‘Better than.’  She assured him.  ‘Door sex needs to become a more regular thing.’

He grinned as he lowered her leg before moving to scoop her up in his arms, striding carefully to the bed on shaky legs before climbing on and settling her in the pillows.  He looked down at her lovingly, his hand coming up to caress her cheek.  ‘More door sex, less miscommunication.  How does that sound?’

‘Perfect.’  She caressed his scruff before leaning up to kiss him.  ‘I really did like the photo you sent me.’

‘It wasn’t…weird?’  He asked, pulling a face.

‘Oh no, weird wasn’t the word.  It was pretty hot actually.’

‘I’m glad you liked it.’

‘New background.’  She smiled and he laughed, unsure whether she was serious or not.  ‘I don’t think I can walk to the shower yet.’  She admitted, changing the subject.

‘That reminds me.’  He sat up and pulled off her shoes, throwing them off the end of the bed before laying down and pulling her against his chest.  ‘Why don’t we just lay here for a bit before we clean up?  We deserve the rest, right?’

‘Right.’  She agreed, curling into his side.  ‘I love you, Buck.’  She murmured, her eyes drifting closed on the tail of the comfort his arms brought and the exhaustion her body felt.

‘Love you too, baby doll.’  He yawned.

Neither one woke until very late that night.  Amelia returned to work the next day with a spring in her step and quickly found the key to the corrupted data she had so far missed.  Sometimes all you needed was the right kind of lunch break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, are we all over the shock of two lots of Bucky smut? Good good! Back to writing my seventh novel then!


	68. Epilogue 14 - Amelia's Revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia owes Tony, big time, after he screwed up her date night, but how's a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist to make it up to his adopted daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little idea I had laying around in screenshots with my bestie, which I expanded on for Father's Day!

‘I know it was you, Angel!’

Amelia looked up from her desk as Tony walked into the lab, waving his finger at her.  He had yelled, properly yelled, but she thought that was perhaps to be heard over the extremely loud theme song playing as he entered.

‘Me, boss?  No idea what you’re talking about.’  She said in complete innocence.  Bruce was across the other side of the lab, smirking to himself.  He knew what was going on, and it was funny as hell.

‘This!’  He pointed to the ceiling set speakers.  ‘Everywhere I go!  _My_ freaking _Little Pony_!’  The last of the sentence seemed incredibly loud as the music had stopped, which left him shouting into the silence.

‘It’s an interesting choice of theme tune, no idea why you might have picked that though.’  She shrugged and turned back to her monitor.

‘I didn’t pick it, you did it!’  He came around beside her chair and turned it so she faced him.

‘Why would I do a thing like that?’  She quirked her head to one side and looked at him, almost level with her at the raised desk.

‘Because…’ he rolled his eyes, avoiding her gaze suddenly.

‘Because what?’  She pushed, her voice still light and non accusatory.

‘Because you know it was me who sent Bucky to the other lab last night.’

‘You sent him there?’  She raised an eyebrow.

He growled and rolled his eyes before speaking again.  ‘And that I set the electromagnet to go off when he entered so you would work late because he didn’t come and remind you to stop.’  He admitted reluctantly.

‘Oh, that was you?’  She glared at him and picked up her Stark Phone, flicking her wrist to show him the footage from the security system she had hacked and copied.  The footage of him messing with the magnet.  ‘I had no idea.’

‘But you were on a roll!’  He argued.  ‘And if your one armed wonder had shown up you’d have left and we wouldn’t have finished!’

She hopped down off her raised chair and poked him in the chest.  ‘Just because Pepper doesn’t care what time you finish working and drag your sorry arse to bed doesn’t mean the rest of us have partners who don’t!  I didn’t know what time it was because I was so engrossed until it was too late for Bucky and I to make our date!  And that’s entirely your fault!  As is the fact that Bucky’s phone is disabled, the lab clock is on the blink so I couldn’t check it, and the clock on my computer doesn’t seem to be changing!  Not.  Funny!’

‘But we got so much done.’  Tony whined, stamping his foot like a child.

‘I don’t care.  Your punishment, MLP until I decide otherwise, got it?’  She snapped at him.

He went wide eyed at the thought of the song playing every time he entered a room.  ‘Come on, Angel, you can’t be serious!  It was just one little date!’

‘It was the night we had tickets booked for Aladdin on Broadway!  We booked them months ago!’

Tony’s eyes went slightly wide and just aired at her with his mouth open, stunned into silence for a moment.  ‘That was last night?’  He asked quietly.

‘That was last night.’  She said, her voice hushed but firm.  ‘And you remember why we had to go this week, and not next week?’

He did.  It was his fault they couldn’t go next week, sort of.  ‘I remember.’

‘My Little Pony, until further notice.’  She replied simply and hopped back up into her chair, turning it and carrying on working as though he hadn’t interrupted.

‘Angel…’

‘I’m done with the topic, boss.’  She held her finger up without looking away from the screen and he reluctantly backed away, angry with himself that he had forgotten.

Amelia couldn’t concentrate, knowing Tony was pouting, but she wouldn’t apologise.  What she needed was some breathing space, just for a little while.  She hoped he realised how much her date with Bucky last night had meant to them but she hadn’t wanted to scream and yell at him, that didn’t work, but reminding him of his cock up every time he walked into a room would do.  She huffed out a breath and locked her laptop, grabbing her bottle of water off the desk.

‘I’ll be back in ten.’  She called, leaving the lab with the intent of calming down.  She hated conflict of any kind, and with her adoptive father it was somehow worse.  They hadn’t had one another long and it just seemed wrong.

‘You really screwed up, huh?’  Bruce asked as they heard the elevator ping at the end of the hall.

‘I really screwed up.’  Tony nodded.

‘Why did they have to have their date last night instead of next week, did she say?’

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as he groaned.  ‘It’s their first wedding anniversary and Bucky wanted to take Amelia to the theatre.  I asked them to make it another time so I could take them to dinner.  Family thing, you know, the four of us, including Georgie.  I’m trying to make an effort with Robocop because we’re related and I thought it would be a nice gesture.’

‘And instead you screwed up the actual night they booked for the theatre.’  Bruce gave him a sympathetic smile.  ‘Your heart is in the right place, Tony, but your head is up your ass.’

‘I just get caught up in work.’  He said defensively.

‘And so does Amelia, you couldn’t have adopted a more fitting girl if you’d tried, but she has a family, a husband who loves her, and as much as you love geeking out with her over data you have to remember that.’

‘I’ll try.  You get to remind me too though.’

‘I will.  And you’re lucky she’s so mild mannered, because anyone else would have made you suffer more that just Ponies every time you enter a room.’

‘What do I do to make it up to her?’  He asked desperately.

‘You’ll think of something.’  He patted him on the shoulder.  ‘For now though, I’m going for lunch, and you need to get your thinking cap on.’

Tony nodded and sighed again as he was left alone in the lab with his thoughts.

 

Amelia went up to the roof for her peace and quiet.  It was just the two lawn chairs she and Bucky used when they came up here for lunch together, and the noises of the city bustling around her.  She really tried hard not to lose her temper, especially with those she loved, but she had been so disappointed to miss the show, and when she realised Tony had done it deliberately…well, a small amount of revenge was the only thing she could think of.  Yelling at him wouldn’t help, it would just get her upset and him defensive.  No, him having to explain for a few weeks why he was a complete Brony every time he entered a room, including board meetings, would have more of an effect, she was sure, but that wasn’t the point.  This wasn’t some silly prank war, this had been important.

She sighed, knowing she would go back down to the lab and accept whatever apology Tony had to offer.  She and Bucky would reschedule, and she would probably buy Tony a few ponies for his desk.  She took a few more minutes to compose herself before going back down, and she was surprised to find the lab deserted.  So much for her apology, but at least it meant peace for her to work in.  She put on her headphones, selected an album that never ceased to relax her, and got on with her work.

She got a good two hours done before the unexpected happened.  The power went out.  That was…wrong.  The Tower had its own Arc Reactor, and could run off the grid for a year, it shouldn’t just…power out.  She picked up her Stark Phone and tapped the display.  Nothing.  Okay, something was really wrong.  She knew she had enough battery life left on it, it shouldn’t have shut down, even if it had been plugged into the mains at the time.  She got off her chair and went to the doorway, looking down the hallway, but only the emergency lights were active.

‘FRIDAY?’  She called, and she wasn’t surprised when she didn’t get a reply.  ‘What the fuck?’  She muttered to herself and went back to her desk.  She grabbed her bag, throwing it across her body and putting her phone in it before going through the door.  Something wasn’t right and she couldn’t just sit here.  The elevator was obviously out of the question so she went for the fire door to the stairs…and found it stuck.  She shoved on it, really put all her weight into it but it wouldn’t move.  What the fuck indeed.  Her heart was beginning to pound now, not knowing what was going on, and being trapped on this floor.  No.  Just…nope.  She went back to the lab and checked the window.  She couldn’t see anything immediate, no signs of attack, or smoke, it just looked like a normal day.

‘Okay, fine.’  She muttered to herself, grabbing a screwdriver off a bench Tony had left there a few days before and heading to the door again.  She pushed her bag back over her hip and started disconnecting the panel on the wall that linked into FRIDAY.  She grabbed some more equipment from various benches, including a multimeter, and started testing the connections, trying to get back on the grid somehow, or at least find some way of getting some help, in case no one realised there was a problem.  She finally found some power, elbows deep in the wall, and reached for the tools in her bag, when a ding sounded the arrival of the elevator.  She leant back out of the panel as she frowned.  She knew she hadn’t triggered the elevator so she had to hope that power was returning, or it was help.

Going to the door she poked her head around in time to see the doors opening, revealing Bucky turning to face them, a look of confusion on his face.

‘You okay, doll?'  He called, looking around as he noticed the lights seemed to be out.

‘Fine, just hold the door!’  She called, tucking the tools in her bag just in case and heading towards him.  ‘All the power is out up here and I can’t even get into the stairwell.’

‘That’s kinda weird.’  He pulled a face with his hand on the doors, holding them.  ‘I was trying to get to the offices and the elevator brought me here.’

‘Maybe FRIDAY was trying to get help for me?’  Amelia suggested as she reached him and he automatically took his hand.  ‘Everything up here is dead; no connection to FRIDAY, my phone shut down; if I didn’t know better I’d think we’d been hit by an EMP.’

‘Weird.’  Bucky pulled a face and hit the button for The Avengers floors instead of the offices as he had planned, hoping to find someone who could explain things.

‘Really weird.’  She nodded as the elevator began moving.

‘Did you see Tony today?’

She glanced up to see him smirking.  ‘Actually I have.’

‘And what did he have to say for himself?’

‘He doesn’t like his new theme song.’  She shrugged.

‘You didn’t think he would.’

‘That was the point.’

‘Nat had a phrase for what you’re doing.  Passive aggressive, she said.’

‘Sounds about right.’

‘How long will you make him suffer for?’

‘As long as it takes.’

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her instead.  He knew she was upset rather than angry and hated seeing her like that.  ‘You know, it wasn’t done to deliberately stop us going on our date, right?’

She looked up at him.  ‘Four hundred dollars, Buck.  That’s how much the tickets cost, and we missed the show because my so called father figure didn’t want to lose one of his favourite toys just yet.  It’s not fair, and he needs to see that.’

‘He does, and I think he feels worse than you realise.’

‘He didn’t even apologise.’  She said quietly, and the emotion in her words made him turn her to face him, his metal hand coming up to cup her cheek and make her look at him.

‘He didn’t do it to hurt you, darlin’.’

‘I know.  And I know he regrets it and didn’t realise what day it was, he was just trying to get the job done, but last night was our night.’

‘There will be more nights for us, sweetheart.’  He smiled down at her as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.  ‘We still have the actual anniversary next week and I plan on us celebrating for a lot more years to come.’

‘Me too.’  She finally smiled.  ‘Maybe we can try for tickets another time.’

‘Any time you want.’  He lowered his head and kissed her briefly as the elevator sounded their arrival on their floor.  He stepped back and took her hand again as the doors opened, showing The Avengers floor had no lights either, or that was their first impression.  As they stepped out small spotlights turned on, swirling around the room in a mass of multicoloured dots, and they shared a look, not knowing what was going on.  As they stepped further into the common area music began to play and Amelia quirked her head to one side, recognising the song after a few beats.

‘Looks like this is my apology.’  She said quietly.  ‘This is A Whole New World from Aladdin.’  She explained.

Bucky nodded.  ‘He never does things by halves, your old man.’

‘Less of the old, centenarian.’  Tony’s voice came from upstairs and they turned to see him walking around from the balcony to the stairs.  ‘And you’re right, this is part of my apology.’

Amelia shook her head.  ‘It’s going to take more than pretty lights and a love song to make it up to me.’

‘I figured, and I really am sorry I screwed up your date.’  He reached inside his jacket pocket and brought out an envelope.  ‘So, I got you two tickets for tonight instead.’

‘How did you do that?’  She asked in disbelief.  ‘The show is booked up months in advance!’

‘Pulled a few strings, but you have to settle for a box.’  He held the envelope out to her but as Amelia didn’t seem to want to take it he offered it to Bucky instead.  ‘Take her out, show her a good time, after show dinner is booked on the terrace of one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city, all on me.’

‘Thanks, Tony.’  Bucky replied but Amelia shook her head.

‘You can’t just throw money at a problem you cause to make it go away!’

‘Of course I can, Angel.  What’s the point in having the money if I can’t use it to help when I screw stuff up?’

‘Not the point.’

‘Then you really aren’t going to like this next part.’  He pulled a face.  ‘November, just before your birthday, I’m taking us and Georgie to Disney, and it’s going to become an annual trip, because…’  Tony couldn’t finish as Amelia threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

‘You’re such an idiot.’  She murmured as he curved his arms around her back and held her close.

‘But am I a forgiven idiot?’

‘Just this once.’  She replied, kissing his cheek before leaning back.  ‘Really, an annual trip to Disney?’

‘You don’t like the idea?’

‘No, I love it.’  She grinned and it melted his heart.  ‘And Georgie will too.’

‘Great.  What’s your favourite thing to do at Disney?  We’ll make sure we hit it hard.’

‘I don’t know, I’ve never been.’  She shrugged as she tried to step out of his arms but he wouldn’t let her go.

‘You’ve never been to Disney?  You poor deprived girl.’  He pulled her in close again and kissed her hair.  ‘We’re going to hit every Disney park until you pick a favourite or two, then we hit that one every year.  Maybe more than once.’

‘Tony,’ she started, but her throat contracted, stopping her from answering.

‘What is it?’  He leant back and she swallowed hard.

‘I love you, Dad.’  She said in a hushed tone and he couldn’t help the smile that split across his face.

‘I love you too, Angel Cakes.’  He kissed her forehead then hugged her again.

‘FRIDAY?’  Amelia called.  ‘Bronies are out.’

‘Sure thing, Angel.’  The AI replied.

‘It was that simple?’  He looked at her in surprise.

‘Voice recognition too.’  She smiled at him.  ‘And I can always bring Bronies back, if you mess up again.’

‘I’m really going to try not to.’  He promised.

Amelia knew he meant it, but she had no doubt he would screw up again, somehow, not deliberately, but that was who he was.  He wouldn’t be Tony if he didn’t.


	69. Epilogue 15 - Daddy Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes home from a mission late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one but I wanted to write something for Bucky and his baby. You can listen to the song on youtube (make sure it's the Dora Luz version of You Belong To My Heart, as all the other versions are a bit...exciting, shall we say? Upbeat! Sorry, I can't get the damn link to work!)

Amelia was exhausted.  Georgie had been suffering a fever, thanks to not one, but three teeth trying to make an appearance, which had upset her poor little stomach too.  Bucky had been away on a mission for almost a week, under the radar, so had had no contact with home and had missed the worst of it, but Amelia was so sleep deprived she slept through the message letting her know the small covert team were inbound.

Bucky crept into their apartment.  It was just past midnight and as anxious as he was to see his girls he didn’t want to disturb them if they were sleeping.  He left his bag and boots in the living area and glanced into Georgie’s room, her soft nightlight illuminating the barest part of the room, but he could make out his six month old daughter rubbing her face in her sleep.  He smiled to himself, his heart full of love, before creeping on to the room he shared with his wife, but before he got across the threshold Georgie let out a small bleat.

Glancing into their bedroom he saw Amelia beginning to stir so he carefully closed the door, hoping she wouldn’t wake, and going back to their daughter’s room.  Removing his jacket and dropping it on the floor he went to the crib where Georgie was making sniffling noises in the precursor to crying, and he couldn’t help but lift her out, holding her close.

‘Hey, Muffin, daddy’s home.’  He murmured, not wanting to wake her further but wanting to comfort her, and he went to the glider chair at the end of her crib, taking a seat and cradling her carefully.  ‘What have you been up to while Daddy has been gone, huh?’  He asked rhetorically.  ‘You’re not driving yet, right?  Because it feels like I was away forever.’  He held her to his chest, glad he had changed before they landed, and rocked back and forth, talking to her in soft tones that soon had her settling again, snuggling into his t-shirt and murmuring contentedly.

Bucky kept his tone low, knowing the rumbling of his voice through his chest soothed her, and he was glad she hadn’t forgotten him in the last six days and…he checked his watch, twelve and a half hours.  His eyes traced around the room and he noticed the small tray on the cabinet, containing medicine and teething gel, and he sighed.

‘Have you been a terror for your mommy?’  He asked, getting no response whatsoever as she settled into a light sleep.  ‘I’m going to make up being away from you both, I promise.’  He continued before just sitting quietly for several minutes, rocking and holding her, until he realised he was humming a song.  It took him a few moments to realise what it was and he finished the beat before softly starting to sing.

_‘You belong to my heart, now and forever.  And our love had its start, not long ago.  We were gathering stars while a million guitars played our love song, when I said “I love you”, every beat of my heart said it too.  ’Twas a moment like this, do you remember?  And your eyes threw a kiss, when they met mine.  Now we own all the stars and a million guitars are still playing.  Darling, you are the song and you’ll always belong to my heart.’_

 

Amelia woke to the sound of quiet singing and it took a few minutes for her sleepy brain to realise it wasn’t a radio, or her ringtone, but an actual voice, the voice belonging to her husband.  She smiled sleepily and pulled herself from the bed, padding across the bedroom floor to the closed door and she realised Bucky must have come home and closed it to keep from disturbing her, but he had forgotten about the baby monitor.  She crept quietly to the next room, just able to see Bucky’s profile in the glider chair, slowly rocking back and forth, and a step into the room she could see their little girl, curled up against his chest, as satisfied as she had ever seen her.  She smiled to herself as he continued to sing and just stood still, listening and watching as the man she loved most in the world held their baby delicately with both his flesh and vibranium hand as though she were the most precious thing, and to them she was.

 _‘’Twas a moment like this, do you remember?  And your eyes threw a kiss, when they met mine.  Now we own all the stars and a million guitars are still playing.  Darling you are the song and you’ll always belong to my heart.’_ Bucky sang the last with his lips pressed to Georgie’s head, each movement of his lips a small kiss and, unusual for him, he only realised Amelia was there when she placed a kiss of her own on the top of his head.

‘Happy first Father’s Day, babe.’  She murmured as he glanced up at her.

He smiled with a small laugh.  He had entirely forgotten what day it was.  ‘Thanks, sweetheart.’  He carefully got to his feet and laid Georgie back in her crib, sound asleep again.

‘We missed you.’

‘I missed you too.’  He came back and wrapped his arm around her, leading her from the room.

‘We’ve really got to talk about your hidden talent.  I reckon the world needs a singing superstar super soldier.’

He chuckled softly.  ‘I’m not doing anything that might take me away from my two best girls any longer than I already am.’

‘Glad to hear it.’  She squeezed him to her.  ‘You’ll have to settle for an audience of two.’

‘You’re the most important audience I could ever have.’  He replied, as he pushed the bedroom door closed behind them.


	70. Epilogue 16 - Stark Throwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to test his new tech, but it terrifies Amelia no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little epilogue I threw together because I'm still awake, excited by the publication of my third novel in just under two hours! OMG!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Amelia wasn’t expecting it.  Hell, Steve wasn’t expecting it.  No one was expecting it.

Everyone was sitting around in the common room, doing various activities, Tony had just made drinks and was finishing passing them out, when Loki entered, walking as though he had a purpose.  Tony had his back to him, and Amelia glanced up from her phone as Loki passed her, really not paying much attention…until he grabbed Tony’s arm, dragged him out of the open balcony doors, and threw him over the side.

Tony gave a startled yelp as Amelia jumped to her feet, screaming his name as Loki walked back inside and to the bar, helping himself to a bottle of water from the fridge as half the common room screamed at him while the other half raced to the balcony with Amelia.  Before anyone reached the side however, Tony had reappeared in his suit, hovering over the balcony before touching down softly, exiting his suit and sending it back where it had come from.

‘Not bad, Mayhem.  Twenty-two point eight seconds.  Think we can do better.’

‘On your head be it.’  Loki shrugged, leaving the room.

Amelia glared at her adoptive father for a second as her heart rate still raced in her chest, and eventually all she could do was slap him in the arm.  ‘What the hell?’  She yelled.

‘Testing the newest tech.’  He waved his new wristbands at her.  ‘Trying to get the deployment time down.’

‘Fucking arsehole.’  She muttered, going and picking up the wine he had brought her just moments ago, and taking a hefty swig.

 

It was a normal day in the lab, as normal as it ever got.  Amelia and Tony were yelling movie trivia questions across the room at each other while they decoded a particularly easy collection of data.  Amelia was surprised when Thor walked in, it was rare for him to frequent the labs when Jane wasn’t on site, and right now she was in Geneva.

‘Can I help you, Thor?’  She asked as he passed her desk.

‘Thank you, no, Lady Amelia.  I won’t be a moment.  FRIDAY?’  He called.  And in a matter of seconds the panelled glass slid back and he grabbed Tony by the belt, lifting him easily from his stool and tossing him out of the window.

‘Fuck!’  Amelia screamed and ran to the window, in time to see Tony’s suit deploying around him.  She turned to Thor, who was starting to leave.  ‘What on earth are you doing?’

‘Exactly what he asked me to.’  Thor shrugged as Tony stepped back inside, the window closing behind him.

‘Shaved off two seconds.’  Tony smiled smugly as he stepped out of the suit.

‘You guys are going to give me a fucking heart attack!’  Amelia shouted as she stormed out of the lab, planning on shutting herself in her office until she could breathe easily again.

She knew why they were doing it, she understood the reasoning behind it being a surprise attack, so to speak, but it scared the hell out of her every single time.  Which was when she came up with an idea of her own.

 

Two days later the team were back in the common room, debating the movie for the following night.  Amelia groaned when Tony teasingly suggested The Matrix, again, and got up, planning on getting another drink, when Sigyn got up and followed her.  No one really paid too much attention; the two women were friends, their children having helped them bond further than they already had, but when Sigyn threw Amelia over her shoulder, ran to the balcony and tossed her over, Tony was on his feet and yelling in seconds.

‘Sorry, isn’t that the new game we’re playing?  That you agreed to?  Stark throwing?’  Sigyn gave a truly confused look as Tony shoved her out of the way and looked over the edge, his heart clenching with fear, horrified by what he might see.

‘No!’  He yelled, ignoring Sigyn’s words as much as he could.

‘Not nice when you think a loved one is in danger, is it?’  Amelia’s voice came from right beside him and he spun to find an illusion fading, revealing she had been there all along, her arms folded and giving him a very unhappy look.

‘Jesus Christ.’  He threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.  ‘Don’t do that to your old man.’

‘Then don’t do it to your little girl!’  She punched him lightly in the back as she hugged him in return.

‘Yeah, okay, you made your point.’

‘Good.  Thanks, Sig.’  Amelia high five’d her as she walked back inside.

‘You’re quite welcome.’  She grinned, heading past her husband who stood with his mouth open.  ‘You’re not the only one who can get into mischief, Lo.’  She said, pushing his jaw closed with her finger.

 


	71. Epilogue 17 - Cool Prank, Bro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men of The Avengers Tower are embroiled in a prank war. Loki is determined to win, but Bucky proves to be a worth opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bloody epilogue has caused me no end of problems, trying to figure out how much detail to go into with the pranks, who did what, I had a point A and point B, but no idea how to get from one to the other, but I am finally happy with how it turned out! Big thanks to Roz for listening to me ramble!

Tony noticed something.  He noticed his son-in-law didn’t really like frozen food or very chilled drinks.  He rarely had ice in his drink, he passed on ice cream with his apple pie, and preferred room temperature water to chilled.

‘You’re Mr Frosty,’ he said to Loki as they dismantled a power unit, ‘what do you think?’

‘You are asking my opinion, Anthony?  I’m surprised.’  Loki took the small tool Tony offered him, his slightly longer fingers reaching the internal mechanism easier.  ‘Normally you like to form your own opinions, no matter how irrational.’

‘Funny.’  Tony retorted.  ‘I mean, there’s nothing like a cold beer on a hot day, right?’

‘I suppose.’  Loki squinted into the gap he had his hand in, calling light to his fingers to enable him to see better.

‘Well, I’ve seen him actually cringe when he had to drink one.’

‘Perhaps he has sensitive teeth.  You Midgardians do have some ridiculous weaknesses, after all.’

‘I don’t know.  I wonder if it’s a throwback to all the times he was in cryo, you know?  A associative thing.’

Loki paused and looked up at Tony with a small frown.  ‘You are suggesting it is more dislike through fear than distaste?’

‘Maybe not fear, could be bad memories.  But who the hell doesn’t like ice cream?’

‘Very suspicious.’  Loki suppressed his smile and carried on working, as an idea hatched in his head.

 

‘Have you heard the latest stupid idea the men have?’  Sigyn asked as she made coffee for herself and Amelia.  Her boys and Georgie were in the living area, splitting their time between playing and watching Narvi’s current favourite movie; Toy Story 2; again.  Amelia watched them from the doorway, making sure there was no arguing and no fighting.

‘You mean their stupid prank war?’  Amelia glanced back.  ‘I’m far too aware of it.  You know they have a leader board they can all access online?  First person on the team to successfully prank everyone wins.’

Sigyn rolled her eyes.  ‘Loki is well over a thousand years old and he still acts like a child sometimes.’

‘It’s understandable he wants to join in and try to win though.  He is the God of Mischief.  I’m just glad they’ve agreed not to get too extreme.’  Amelia pointed out.  ‘And I thought Steve of all people might have known better, but no.  Did you hear what he did to Clint?’

‘I missed that one.  What was it?’  She finished fixing the coffee and brought them over, Amelia taking hers gratefully.

‘Steve replaced all his coffee with decaf.’

‘That’s just mean!’  Sigyn breathed her coffee in appreciatively before they took their seats at the table where they could watch the kids but not be in the thick of the play.

‘I know.  Who would have picked Captain America to be so cruel?  But Clint got him back with itching powder in his stealth suit.’

She pulled a face.  ‘Ouch!  What about Bucky?  Has he got anyone?’

‘According to him he’s only got four left to get and he’s finished.’

‘Even Natasha?’  Sigyn asked doubtfully.

‘Are you kidding?  Nat was first!’  Amelia laughed.  ‘I think he’s the only one brave enough to prank her so he’s sure he’ll win by default.’

‘I’m surprised she joined in.’

‘She likes to prove she has bigger balls than the men.’  Amelia shrugged.  ‘And most of the time she does.’

‘What did Bucky do?’

‘Neither of them will tell, but she’s sworn to everyone else that he got her, it’s just up to our imagination as to how.’

‘This won’t end well.’  Sigyn sighed as she shook her head.

‘When does it?’  Amelia agreed.

 

Loki waited for the right moment to play his prank on Bucky.  So far that day he had coated Mjölnir in lubricant, meaning that even Thor couldn’t pick it up until he had cleaned it, Clint’s shampoo had been replaced with luminous orange hair dye, and Steve had been fooled into eating a Sriracha filled donut.  He was quite proud of himself.  He wasn’t proud, however, of the fact that Bucky had managed to play a trick on him two days ago.  It had been crude enough that Loki hadn’t noticed until it was too late, and that was exactly why it had worked.  He hadn’t been expecting anything so simple.  Jelly, jello, whichever you preferred, in his boots was just…amateurish, but he had fallen for it, all the same.  Now he sat in the rec room with a cup of tea while pretending to read.  He had deliberately chosen the seat parallel to the door so he could see into the kitchen, specifically when Bucky would come for his afternoon coffee.

He heard Bucky before he saw him, humming one of his beloved songs he danced with Amelia to, although Loki was unsure from which era it was, and he paused with his cup partway to his lips, a smile curving them upwards.  Mostly he listened to Bucky as he moved around the kitchen, recognising when he went for milk, when he stirred his mug, and as his footfalls reached the edge of the counter, Loki used a combination of his sorcery and Jotun heritage to chill the coffee until it was freezing.

Bucky took a sip, frowning at how the cup had cooled in his hand, and in his peripheral vision he became aware of someone in the rec room.  Someone with a penchant for wearing green and black.  He sipped the coffee and wrinkled his nose, just a tad, before stating to no one in particular;  ‘Self icing coffee?  The future is weird.’  He shrugged and left the kitchen, much to Loki’s bemusement.

 

Loki tried again the next morning, determined to trick Bucky into eating ice somehow.  Other than a magnet he couldn’t think of anything else that would work, and everyone else had tried that already, with hilarious results.  After the last magnet issue Amelia had spoken with T’Challa, who had helped her install a magnet sensor in Bucky’s arm.  She had it recognise the magnets that he would meet with every day, such as the fridge magnets and door, the microwave, but anything it didn’t recognise, sudden alarms and lights.  Bucky got something of a warning through his nerves, but it had certainly put everyone else off trying anything.

Coffee hadn’t worked.  It had been the main thing Loki had focused on because he knew Bucky had a coffee routine you could virtually set your watch by.  However there was another opportunity at the lunch meeting with the team.  Everyone preordered a meal, the food was brought in piping hot and then the meeting got underway.  It was a monthly thing, a casual catch up to go over any issues, recent and upcoming missions, and the like.  Loki positioned himself opposite Bucky deliberately, watching as he opened the container of steaming hot food, then wrinkled his nose.

‘Okay, babe?’  Amelia frowned at him.

‘I don’t think this is what I ordered.’  He showed her his food as she leant towards him.

‘You hate fruit in your food.’  She glanced up at him, realising it was a lamb tagine with apricots.  ‘Do you want my salad?  I don’t mind swapping.’

‘You sure, sweetheart?’  He gave her a raised eyebrow.

‘I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure.’  She smiled at him and exchanged their food while Loki swore under his breath at another missed opportunity.

The best he could do was chill Bucky’s water right down, just to the right temperature where if it was knocked it would turn to solid ice, and wait.

A few minutes later, just as Steve was going over the items from the previous meeting, Tony turned to Amelia to ask her something, but knocked his sealed cup over, the lid popping off and spilling liquid all over her.  Amelia leapt to her feet with a cuss, knocking the table and Bucky’s water bottle over in the process, the ice spreading quickly and freezing the entire bottle.  All Loki could do was sigh to himself as he missed another opportunity.

 

Three days later and the top slot on the leaderboard was jointly held by Bucky and Loki.  Loki still had Bucky to get, and Bucky had to get Tony, which meant they both knew who was gunning for them.  Amelia had refused to help Bucky get to Tony so he was on his own, just as Sigyn had refused to help Loki with absolutely any of his pranks.  So while Bucky was aware that Loki was after him, and desperate to win, he also knew several others were still trying to get the God of Mischief.  He was pretty proud he had succeed in getting Loki so early on, and so easily too.  He hadn’t expected him to fall for it, but he had.  Now if he could only get Tony…

Loki was giving up on being subtle.  Tricking Bucky into eating something frozen wasn’t working.  He would have to be more direct.  But how?  And he was on a time limit, given that Bucky only had to prank his father-in-law, which he thought gave him something of an advantage.

Amelia caught Bucky coming out of Tony’s office with a smirk on his face and she gave him a disapproving look.

‘Just don’t ask, sweetheart.  Plausible deniability.’

‘You’re a menace.’  She shook her head as she dropped her bag beside her terminal.  ‘Is anything going to go bang or smoke us out?  Because if it is, I’m working from home.’

‘No, nothing like that.’  He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

‘And I thought you were taking Georgie to the park?’

‘I am, she’s with Nat at the moment.  I’m going to grab her and our bag and head out.  Want to meet us for lunch at Angelo’s?’

‘Sure.’  She managed to smile at him.  ‘So long as I’m not at the emergency room with Tony or something.’

‘No emergency room, I promise.  See you at one?’

‘One it is.’  She went up on tiptoes and kissed him, watching him leave, smug smile still in place.  ‘You’re all idiots.’  She muttered as he disappeared from view.

 

Tony arrived an hour later, looking like he hadn’t slept, and probably hadn’t.  Amelia sighed, checked he didn’t have grubby fingers, and let him go, hoping whatever Bucky had done in his office really wouldn’t impact on her in too big a way.  She didn’t have too long to wait.  Half an hour after he went into his office he called for her.

‘Angel, could you come here for a second?’

She sighed and hopped down from her chair, heading across to lean on his office door.  ‘What’s up?’

‘I kinda need a hand.’  He held up a pair of scissors and she frowned at him worriedly.

‘I don’t do haircuts.’  She said, slowly making her way into the room.

‘Funny.’  He pulled a face.  ‘You wouldn’t happen to know why my pants are stuck to my chair, would you?’

Amelia bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from laughing and failed.  ‘I had no idea that would happen.’

‘But you know who did it.’

‘Mmmmaybe.’  She came reached him and he turned the swivel chair to face her.

He offered her the scissors.  ‘You wanna help your old man out?’

‘Sure.’  She took the and dropped down to her knees in front of him.  ‘You really want me to cut these pants?  You know they’re designer?’

‘Of course I know that.’  He pulled a frustrated face.  ‘Just be careful from the knee up.’

‘Can’t you do it from there?’  She asked as she started making short work of the material by the inner seam, carefully holding it away from his flesh.

‘It’s not an easy angle.  I, uh…’

‘Spit it out.’  She said, as she carefully went over the curve of his knee.

‘I kinda have a commando situation going on here.’

‘Eww!’  She dropped the scissors and got to her feet, her hands held up in surrender.  ‘You’re on your own!’

‘Come on, Angel!’  He groaned frustratedly.  ‘I’ve tried already, look.’  He indicated to his waist where his belt was undone and a small nick showed where he had tried to cut the pants from the top down himself and failed.  ‘You can’t leave me like this!’

‘I think I can.  I’ll get Bruce.’

‘I’ll never live it down!’  He hissed, even though there was no one else in the lab just yet.

‘It’s going to go on your stupid leader board anyway.’  She folded her arms.  ‘I can’t bring myself to cut you out of pants knowing I might cut…something you really don’t want cut.’  She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

‘I don’t have any more options.’

She groaned, knowing she would help him out.  ‘Okay, fine, but don’t move, and don’t mention it.  Unless I do first.  Just, two secs.’  She nipped back to her desk and Tony leant to the side, wondering what she was doing, then made a frustrated growl as she snapped a picture of him on her phone.  ‘Bucky got you good, Pop.’

‘This was Bucky?’

‘Yep.’

‘Of course it was Bucky.’  Tony groaned.  ‘You know that means he won, right?’

She sighed as she picked up the scissors again.  ‘If my husband won, why am I the one paying for it?’  She sank back to her knees and took the scissors to the outer seam of his pants this time, knowing at least she was keeping the blade away from…that, and that he could remain covered.

‘Good girl.’  He said and she gave him a very angry glare from her awkward position between his legs on her knees.

‘Don’t.  Just…don’t.’

 

Bucky and Georgie sat on a bench, the little girl with a popsicle fresh out of the packet.

‘Papa, want some?’  She offered him the stick and he pulled a face.

‘No, muffin, you eat it.’

‘Mimmy says share.’  She insisted, and Bucky gave a small sigh.

‘She sure does, sweetheart.’

Loki couldn’t believe it would be this easy.  He had decided not to disguise himself as he walked through the park with his boys, it was a good excuse for him to be there that wouldn’t raise suspicions if spotted, and as he saw Bucky lean towards the popsicle he sent a wave of his power over the item, making it so much colder than it would have been.

Bucky was surprised that the popsicle was so damn cold that it stuck to his tongue.  That couldn’t be safe for kids, surely?  What the hell were they freezing these things with nowadays?  ‘Georgie, Papa’th thtuck.’  He laughed as he nudged her, and she giggled, pulling slightly on the stick.

‘Silly Papa.’

‘I got it.’  He said, picking up his coffee from the bench beside him and carefully pouring a little on his tongue until it dislodged.  ‘Go easy, muffin, okay?  You don’t want to get stuck too.’  He said as she took the popsicle back, but her attention was elsewhere.

‘Narvali!’  She yelped as she saw her best friends and hopped off the bench, running towards them, and Bucky narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Loki as his boys came to meet Georgie.

‘Loki.’  Bucky greeted him as he approached the bench, the boys listening as Georgie told them in her still not perfect babble that her daddy had got stuck to her iced treat.

‘Bucky.  Quite a nice day to bring the children to the park.’

‘Isn’t it.’  He narrowed his eyes as what was going on dawned on him, although he didn’t entirely understand why.  ‘We’re heading over to the play area after Georgie is cleaned up from her popsicle.  Care to join us?’

‘Sounds very pleasant, thank you.’  Loki joined him on the bench, hiding his disappointment at how calm Bucky had been when stuck to the offending item.

Bucky’s phone chimed in his pocket and he took it out, looking at the photo and rant from his wife, unable to bite back a laugh.  ‘Looks like I win.’  He held the phone out for Loki to see, and he couldn’t help but smirk at the photo and message.

‘Oh dear.  Tony chose today to go sans underwear too?  Looks like your win will be tainted by the anger of your wife.’

‘Worth it.’  Bucky went onto the leaderboard and clicked the check box beside Tony’s name.  ‘It was a close match.’

‘Indeed it was.’  Loki offered him his hand, which in the spirit of good sportsmanship he took.

‘Jeez, Loki, I know you’re half frost giant, but you seriously want to regulate your temperature more.’  Bucky commented as Loki gave one final attempt at a reaction.

‘A hot day requires a lower temperature.’  Loki shrugged.  ‘Allow me to get my scamps a popsicle and I will rejoin you.’  He indicated to where Georgie was sharing with the boys, just like her mummy had instructed her.

‘Sure.’  Bucky nodded and smirked to himself.  Who’d have thought he could beat the God of Mischief at a prank war?

 

‘I don’t really get it.’  Bucky explained, as he lay in bed with Amelia that night, having promised to make up to her the fact she had had to de-pants her own father.  ‘I don’t know why Loki would go to all that trouble to try and get me to eat something cold.’

‘There’s no way he could have known what we’ve been doing.’  She spoke carefully around what was in her mouth.

‘I don’t think many people would know what we’ve been up to.’  He wiggled his eyebrows at her where she leant on his chest as he reclined in the pillows, his arms behind his head.

‘Which is why it’s done in private.’  She took the ice cube out of her mouth and leant into him, kissing him fully as she traced the cube slowly over his chest and he hissed against her lips, a combination of pleasure and shock.

When they finally parted, the cube much smaller than it had started, he grinned up at her.  ‘You know, sweetheart, you’ve got me seeing cold foods in a whole new light.’  Before kissing her again, his hand sinking into her hair as she trailed the cube lower.


	72. Epilogue 18 - The tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue that's a little different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't sure about this one, and it's super short, but having been reassured it's okay I've decided to post it and keep it!

Tony wasn’t done making up to Amelia and Bucky the fact he had made them miss their anniversary.  Amelia had tried to tell him he had already done too much, having replaced their tickets for the theatre performance they had missed with better ones, and they had just returned from their trip to Disneyland, Amelia, Bucky, their daughter, Georgie, and Tony.  They had had a surprising good time, Tony and Bucky had geeked out over the animatronics and thrill rides, both giving their opinions on how things work and how they could be improved.  It warmed Amelia to see them actually getting on.

The last surprise was waiting at the compound.  They arrived back just after seven in the morning, tired from travelling and all the fun they had had, but Tony had one more surprise.  He led them to the fenced off garden where the kids played, and to one side stood a tree, obviously recently planted, but of an established size.  Tony explained it was a plum tree, the plaque in the ground before it stating “Georgie’s Tree”.

At Christmas Tony had lanterns in every colour imaginable hung through its branches that could be seen from the family's living room.

The family saw it flower every spring, spending free weekends at the compound.  In the summer they picnicked beneath it, a blanket spread out as Georgie played in the garden.  In the autumn, fall, the tree bore fruit, and Grandpa used his suit to fly up to harvest them, much to Georgie’s delight.  Amelia made lots of sweet treats with the fruit, teaching both Georgie and Bucky how to cook, and they together learnt to make jam.

The next year they planted fruit bushes so they had additional fruits, Bucky proving to have a natural green finger despite his metal arm, and Tony strung a swing from one of the lower branches.

A few years later Georgie learnt to climb her plum tree.  Bucky was worried sick as he followed her through the branches.  Next year she broke her arm, but it didn’t stop her, and she didn’t blame her tree.

At eight Georgie was stung by a wasp that had been feeding off a piece of fermented fruit on the tree, apparently it was an angry drunk.  Vali chased it down and defeated the foe while Narvi healed her wound and eased the sting by lowering his body temperature.  They laughed when Georgie’s tears froze on her face.

When she was ten, her friends, Narvi and Vali, carefully carved their three names into the tree using magic, so as not to damage the bark.  The three were still inseparable, declaring themselves best friends for life.

At thirteen, Georgie sought comfort in the branches when her favourite band split up, sitting as high as she could safely go and crying in peace.

At fourteen she and Vali shared their first kiss on Christmas Eve, the snow falling softly around the bare branches they stood under.  Bucky despaired she had a boyfriend already.

 

One small act can set in motion a whole host of memories, every single one special to a genius billionaire and his daughter, her husband the super soldier, and their little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it really wasn't long at all, and was quite different to everything else I've posted, but my dear Zany and I got thinking about them having a plum tree, and this is the result!


	73. Epilogue 19 - Silence is Terrifying...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amelia realises Georgie has been quiet too long it becomes a lesson in not leaving things laying around for one super soldier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from, possibly because I've had this idea in my head about picking up a pencil and sketching Georgie having tea with Uncle Hulk, but the idea of sketches is in my head!

Georgie had been quiet for a good ten minutes, and Amelia hadn’t noticed.  The second she did she got a sinking feeling, the one all parents got when they realised their child was silent and out of sight.  Peace for a parent wasn’t enjoyable, it was suspicious.  Unless the child was asleep.  Amelia put down her coffee and Stark pad, having got engrossed in a mission report she was collaborating on with Bruce, and left the living room, Georgie nowhere to be seen.  She could hear her singing to herself, her nonsensical words to the tune from a movie she had been watching almost non stop for three weeks, and she followed it to her room.

Amelia found her sitting at her little table, where she had tea parties with her stuffties, her head tilted to one side as she coloured.  She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Georgie only had access to crayons, and no markers thankfully.

‘What are you up to, _lapushka_?’  She asked, Georgie leaning her head all the way back to grin at her.

‘Steeb’s culrin’ book.’  She said before she picked up a red crayon and carried on with what she was doing.

‘Steeb’s…?’  Amelia took a moment to translate what her daughter had said and it finally dawned on her.  ‘Oh no.’  She murmured before crouching beside the table.  Spread out before Georgie was Steve’s sketch book, the one he didn’t let anyone see, the one he treasured…the one his niece had now coloured in bright primary colours.

‘It’s _Papen’ka_.’  Georgie said as she gave a sketch of Bucky some nice gaudy lipstick, and Amelia pulled a face, hoping Steve wouldn’t get too upset.

‘That’s, um, great, Georgie.  Where did you find Uncle Steve’s colouring book?’

‘Unna couch.’

‘On the couch?’  She checked before slowly edging the book out from under Georgie’s arm.

‘No, unna couch.’  Georgie dropped her crayon and slipped out of her chair, trying to get on Amelia’s lap.

‘Let me just move, lapushka.’  She said as she dropped back to sit on the floor, allowing Georgie to clamber onto her.  ‘So it was under the couch?’

‘Can Geegee hab moffle?’  She twisted Amelia’s hair between her little fingers as she often did for comfort.

‘No moffles, baby, it’s nearly dinner time.’  She said absently as she looked at the book.  ‘Clear up your crayons and we’ll lay the table ready for _Papen’ka_ to get home, okay?’

‘'kay, Mimmy.’  She placed a wet kiss on Amelia’s cheek and started throwing her crayons back in their box.

‘I’ll keep Uncle Steve’s book safe until later.’  Amelia got to her feet and went back to her coffee, swapping from the mission report to messages, and tapping one out to Bucky, asking him to see if Steve wanted to have dinner with them.  She figured it might be a way to start apologising to Steve for not realising Georgie was colouring in his private sketches.  The picture of Bucky lay on the table looking at her.  Despite Georgie’s enthusiastic scrawling she could still see it was a beautifully accurate pencil sketch of her husband, smiling happily.  She felt bad that Georgie had got her hands on the book but, she bit her lip, just how many pages had she vandalised before she caught her?  She had to look, so she knew how big an apology she needed to give, not because she wanted to see all the other sketches…honest.

 

‘You sure about this, pal?’  Steve asked as they headed to Bucky’s apartment within The Tower.

‘Amelia said to invite you to dinner, and I’m not going to argue with her.’  Bucky smiled as he thought about his wife.

‘So she either cooked too much for even you to eat or she wants something?’  Steve suggested.

‘Or Georgie asked for her favourite uncle to come over.  You know she loves you.’  Bucky reminded him as they exited the elevator on The Avengers floors.

‘I don’t want to take your food if you don’t have enough to spare though.’

‘Come on, punk, you know Amelia makes enough for leftovers.’  Bucky nudged him and he laughed.

‘Yeah, okay.  You still regretting not letting her cook for a few months?  Because she is pretty great at it.’

‘I don’t regret it, you know why I wouldn’t let her, but yeah, she’s a pretty amazing cook.’  He smiled warmly.

‘What was she whipping up tonight?  English or Russian?’

‘English.’

‘Please let it be shepherd’s pie.’  Steve smirked, making Bucky laugh.

‘She knows that’s a particular favourite for all of us.’  He agreed as he opened the door.  ‘We’re here, sweetheart!’  He called, and as expected Georgie came running.

‘ _Papen’ka_!’  She squealed, and he picked her up and spun her around while Steve closed the door behind him.

‘Hey, muffin, what have you been up to today?’  He hugged her tight before letting her grab for Steve.

‘I done culrin’ _Papen’ka_ lip red and grandpa pink!’  She said excitedly as she fiddled with Steve’s shirt button, trying to do it up.

‘You did?’  Bucky asked as Steve put her down and ran off through to the kitchen.

‘Mimmy!  Papen’ka an Steeb here!’

‘Yeah, I have no idea what she did today.’  Bucky smiled at Steve before they started forward.

They found Amelia in the kitchen, lifting a large glass dish out of the oven of minced meat and mashed potato.

‘We’re in luck, pal, shepherd’s pie.’  Bucky announced them into the room and Amelia put the dish on a trivet.

‘Cottage pie, actually.’  She smiled as he came over and kissed her cheek.

‘It looks the same.’  Bucky wrapped his arm around her as she stirred the gravy she had simmering gently on the stove.

‘But it’s different.’  She leant back against his chest.  ‘Cottage pie, beef.  Shepherd’s pie, lamb.’

‘Hence it being shepherd’s.’  Steve said, understanding.  ‘Do I have time to check your living room?  I can’t find my sketchbook and I might have left it here the other night.’

‘Uh, yeah, you did.’  Amelia pulled an apologetic face, and Bucky felt her tense up.  ‘Georgie found it.’

‘Oh.’  Steve said, assuming the book was probably in pieces or beyond repair, but he didn’t want to get mad, it was his own fault for leaving it laying around.

‘I’m really sorry I didn’t catch her before she did any damage, Steve.’  Amelia said quietly, nudging Bucky away and fetching the book from the top of the microwave.  ‘I didn’t mean to be nosey, but they’re really amazing…if a little more colourful than they were.’  She handed him the book and he took it, surprised he couldn’t actually see any damage.

‘I should be more careful.’  He gave her a reassuring smile.  ‘I think it fell out of my bag when we watched that movie.’  He flicked it open to the first page, a sketch he had drawn of a statue at the park, and found Georgie had been very liberal with a purple crayon, going outside every line, but his lips twitched and he chuckled softly.  The next page was a pencil drawing of Natasha, staring seriously at something, he remembered she was reading a book, concentrating hard, but with the canary yellow hair and crayon makeup job it was more like modern art than real life.  Bucky’s picture was next and he looked up at his friend.  ‘You’ve got some nice lipstick going on here, Buck.’  He showed him the drawing and Bucky went to him, looking at his little girl’s handiwork.

‘I sure do.’  He laughed as Georgie came running in with her juice cup for dinner, placing it next to her place setting.  ‘You coloured in Uncle Stevie’s drawings, huh, pumpkin?’

‘I mades it pretty.’  She pulled her chair out and clambered up into the booster seat strapped onto it.

‘You sure did.’  Steve went over and kissed her hair before sliding the chair in for her.  ‘You know what, Georgie, I have a bunch more sketches back in my room.  What say after dinner you and me go pick some more and we can colour together?  Because these are pretty awesome.’

‘Steeb culur with Geegee?’

‘If you want to.  And after we’re done we can give them to the team.’

‘Not Grandpa.’  Georgie insisted.  ‘I want t’keep pink Grandpa.’

‘Pink grandpa?’  Steve smirked and flicked through the pages to find the picture of Tony in various shades from bubblegum to fuchsia.  ‘You know what, you keep that one, but we send him a photo, okay?’

‘Kay.  Dinner time, Mimmy?’  She asked.

‘Just coming, _lapushka_.’  Amelia shook herself out of her surprised relief that Steve wasn’t mad and started dishing up Georgie’s plate, a little of the pie with some veggies and lots of gravy, just the way she liked it.  Steve took the seat beside Georgie and looked at the rest of his improved sketches; Narvi and Vali in a rainbow of shades, Mjölnir in vibrant orange, one of Tony’s cars had go faster spots instead of stripes.  It was all so bright and vivid.  ‘I really am sorry I didn’t realise, Steve.  And for looking at the rest, to see how much damage she did.’  Amelia repeated as she put Georgie’s plate in front of her before tucking her napkin in her lap, knowing what a mucky pup she was.

‘Don't worry about it, Amelia, it’s okay.’  He smiled up at her.  ‘I actually think she improved them.’

Amelia shook her head.  ‘I don’t know, they’re pretty amazing.  You should do commissions for the team.’

‘It’s just a hobby.’  He got up and followed her back to the counter.

‘I’d pay you to do a sketch of the three of us.’  She said as she put her oven gloves on and carried the dish to the table, Bucky automatically turning the gravy off and pouring it into the waiting jug.

‘Same here.’  He concurred.

‘I don’t know,’ Steve grabbed a dishtowel and carried the hot bowl of veggies to the table, ‘maybe, on one condition.’

‘What’s that?’  Amelia looked up at him beside her.

‘You let Georgie colour it.’

She laughed and nodded.  ‘You’ve got a deal.’  She offered him her hand and he shook it.  It wasn’t what she had in mind but at least she knew it would be a one of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, thanks to the new Ragnarok trailer dropping at SDCC, I have the desire to write Loki in chains!


	74. Epilogue 20 - Drunk Science!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony had thought it was a brilliant idea.  A hilarious, raucous idea.  Tony was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one hasn't had an epilogue for a while, so it's about time! I finally finished Drunk Science! Also I saw Black Panther today and it has given me a million different epilogue ideas! Help!

 

One Friday afternoon, Tony arrived at the lab pushing a glowing engine on a repulsor trolley.The thing was huge and a bit of an enigma, a bit of tech he had had laying around since the Chitauri attack that he had yet to dismantle, and he had had a thought about that.

Amelia watched as Tony walked in with a smirk on his face, nudging Jane beside her where they were working on data to track signals of sorcery similar to that of Loki’s power, and in moments both women were giving him almost identical suspicious looks.

‘Ladies.’He nodded, and went into his office.

Jane and Amelia looked at one another.

‘He’s up to something.’Amelia said, and Jane couldn’t argue.

‘It’s nearly time to escape, just hang in another half an hour.’Jane tapped her watch.

‘But he’s humming.’Amelia whispered harshly.‘Tony doesn’t hum.Well, he does, and if he does that means trouble.’

‘What do you think he’s up to?’

‘Something with that engine, I bet.’

‘I’m not an engineer.’Jane shook her head.

‘Maybe you should take off early.’Amelia sighed.‘Just let me field whatever the hell it is he’s planning on doing.’

‘You’re sure?’

Amelia shrugged.‘If I get too stuck I’ll call Pepper.’

‘If you get too stuck call me and I’ll get all the girls together to perform an intervention.’She said as she grabbed her bag.

Amelia chuckled.‘You know, that might actually work.’

‘Might’s a pretty big word.’Jane smiled, shouldering her bag.‘Have a good weekend, Amelia.’

‘You too.Say hi to Thor for me.’

‘I will.’Jane waved as she left.

Amelia huffed out a breath and got to her feet, heading across the lab and leaning on the doorwayinto Tony’s office.‘Whatcha planning?’She said exaggeratedly.

‘Planning, Angel?’He looked at her innocently, pausing in his hunt though his drawer.‘Don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘You’re a shitty liar.’She came and sat on the corner of his desk.‘Need I remind you this is the computer lab.If you want to dismantle anything, get your arse down to your engineering lab.That’s what it’s for.’

‘I know that.’He screwed up his face and pulled a mostly full bottle of alcohol from his drawer.‘I’m here to tempt you down there with me.’

‘A dirty engine and a bottle of, what the hell is that anyway?’She took the bottle from him and squinted at the label.

‘Mexican, pretty good.Packs a punch.Maybe something with enough to give you a buzz with your healing thing too.’

She rested the bottle on the desk and counted to five in her head.‘Drunk engineering?’

‘Better.’He got to his feet and cupped the back of her head, kissing her temple.‘Drunk science.’

‘Tony, no.’She stated firmly.‘I have a family to get home to.’

‘No, you don’t.’He shoved the bottle back into her hand.‘I spoke to your murder bot, and he’s going to take Georgie for the night so we can get in some father and daughter bonding time.’

She smacked him up the side of his head.‘Don’t call Bucky murder bot!I told you before!’

‘Psht, fine.The Avenger formerly known as The Winter Soldier.Happy?’

‘No.His name is Bucky.’She poked him in the chest with the bottle for each syllable.‘And maybe I don’t want to do drunk science with you.’

‘Now you’re just being silly.’He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and encouraged her towards the door.‘See, this will be good for us.We deserve something to do together, a pet project, just you, me, and a bottle of Mexico’s finest.’

‘Finest?’She pulled the cork out and sniffed it, pulling back quickly as her nostrils burnt.‘Smells more like Mexico’s strongest.’

‘Potato, Po-tah-to.’He shrugged.

‘I’ll give you potato, po-tah-to.’She mumbled.‘What exactly is your plan, other than it involves emptying this bottle and something with…that?’She waved the bottle towards the large piece of wreckage that still glowed in places.

‘No other plan.That’s it.I don’t know what this thing does, so you and me are going to take our time seeing what makes it tick.’

‘While drunk?’

‘Can you get drunk?’He stopped by the trolley and gave her a curious look.

‘Yes, but not on anything made in this realm, apparently.’

‘You’ve been drunk at girls night.’He smirked as he sung.

She pulled a face.‘Who blabbed?’

‘Pepper.’He moved her around the trolley and grabbed the handles.‘She says you’re a cute drunk.I just want to see how it compares to drugged up Angel.’

‘You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?’

‘You called me an egotistical hottie.No, I won’t forget.’He grinned as he started back out of the door, leaving her to follow.

Amelia sighed, knowing this was the only piece of bribery he had on her, that he hadn’t told anyone else what she had said before Bucky arrived at the hospital, and as much as he had kept his word that he wouldn’t tell, and that he rarely brought it up, the fact he had now adopted her as his daughter made her words all the more embarrassing.

‘You really think playing with Chitauri tech while under the influence of alcohol is a good idea?’She trailed after him, having grabbed her bag from her desk.

‘It’s the best idea.’He hit the button for the elevator.‘We know it’s not dangerous, whatever it is, but it does still have its own power source.I want to know what makes it tick.’

‘Again, the alcohol doesn’t make it more dangerous?’She waved the bottle around in front of his face so the amber contents sloshed around.

‘Well I’m pretty sure that if you’re drunk, you’re more relaxed, and if you’re relaxed, you’re more likely to survive a car crash.Therefore drunk science means any accidents won’t have as bad an effect on us!’

‘That’s….the stupidest thing I ever heard.’She shook her head.

‘The night’s still young, Angel.’He grinned, and led her into the elevator.

 

‘You arsehole.’Amelia muttered as she tried to focus enough to fit her screwdriver behind the panel she was removing.

‘Contingency plan, baby.’Tony toasted her with his glass.‘And you cussed again.Drink up.’

Amelia bit her tongue to stop from swearing again and threw the screwdriver into her lap where she sat crosslegged on the floor, a bottle of what was apparently Asgard’s equivalent of what Tony had beside her, a shot of which sat in a crystal glass beside it.‘Fine.’She knocked the glass back and swallowed the burning amber liquid in one.‘I can’t believe you honestly let me think I was going to be hitting the stuff from Mixy, Mixy, south of the border.’

‘I never said that.’Tony sipped from his glass.‘You ought to know not to assume anything where I’m concerned, Angel.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’Amelia slammed the glass back down and picked up her screwdriver again, first trying to insert the handle back into the panel before realising her mistake and turning it around.‘You know, we seem to be doing lot of drinking and notlot of sciencing?’

‘Sciencing isn’t a real word.’He said absently, as he turned a small, glowing component over in his hand.

She stopped again and scowled at him.‘Yes, it is.’

‘Is not.’He sung before throwing the component at her, and she batted it away clumsily.

‘It is!’She argued, her voice going higher.

‘A shot says it’s not.’

She grabbed her bottle and poured two fingers.‘You’re on.’

‘Uh uh.’Tony said firmly, and she looked up at him.

‘What?’

‘Skinny little fingers.’

‘I also weigh less than you!And I’m shorter than you!My finger size is proportionate!’She complained.Again.

‘And you’ve got healing serum rolling through them there blood vessels.More.’He argued, knowing she always caved.

‘Fuck.’She muttered, as she poured another finger.

‘Keep it going, you cussed.’

By the time she finished her glass was almost full.‘What were we drinking to again?’

‘FRIDAY?What were we pouring for?’Tony asked.

‘Whether sciencing is a real word or not, boss.’

‘And is it?’

‘Not according to Merriam-Webster.’

‘What about Oxford?’Amelia argued.

‘Sorry, Angel.’FRIDAY replied, while Tony gave her a shit eating grin.

‘Down in one.’He encouraged her.

‘I don’t want to.’She whined.

‘Angel…’He said firmly, and she grimaced before gulping it down, and his mouth fell open.‘Holy shit, I didn’t think you’d actually do it!’

‘Then why’d you push me!’She said, as the glass dropped from her fingers, bouncing off her knee and rolling down her leg onto the floor.‘I hate you, Daddy.’She tried to realign the screwdriver with the panel and realised she could see three, rather than one.‘How many ends on this thing?’She asked, holding it up as her eyes fought to focus.

Tony watched as she switched from one eye to the other, her tongue poking the corner of her mouth as she concentrated.He honestly didn’t think the Asgardian booze would have this much of an effect on her, but when all was said and done she was a petite woman who he had encouraged to drink almost three quarters of a bottle of what was most likely the strongest alcohol on the entire planet.Whoops.

‘FRIDAY, what’s my Angel’s blood alcohol level?On a scale comparable to normal, that is.’

‘Given all the factors we have, of how the healing serum compares, and the strength of Asgardian liquor, I would give an average of at least point one-four-seven.’

Tony pulled a face.He had wanted to have a fun time bonding with her over alcohol and engineering, not get her obliterated as fast as possible.‘Hey, Angel, you want a coffee?’

‘I don’t think I want to drinked anything every ’gain.’She slurred.

‘You love coffee.’He reminded her, getting to his feet.‘And a little walk to the break room wouldn’t hurt.’He tucked his hands under her arms and helped her to her feet, her knees buckling once before she got her balance.

‘Don’t want it.’She screwed up her nose and shook her head.‘Nope.You can’t make me.’

‘If you don’t drink coffee at least come for a walk, make sure I don’t get into trouble, huh?’He smiled at her with his arm around her waist, the other holding her elbow to guide her.

She reached up and leant against him, patting his cheek with her hand.‘You’re a good,’ she paused for a breath, ‘good daddy.But you are trouble.’

‘Yeah, I know, kiddo.’He smiled affectionately as he encouraged her to put one foot in front of the other.All but marching her into the break room, he seated her on the couch before going about setting a fresh pot of coffee brewing.Amelia took the opportunity to slip off her shoes, having had enough of her heels for the day, and she rubbed her eye, hoping it would make her focus, but seemed to forget that she was wearing makeup and now looked like a panda.Tony smiled warmly.Until this girl walked into his life he had no idea that this kind of platonic love was possible, that you could truly appreciate a member of the opposite sex you weren’t related to, and want to love and protect them.She hit all those buttons and more, and as she leant back on the couch with her legs out straight before her, he wondered if he had ever told her just how much she meant to him.Maybe it was the alcohol in his own system fuelling the warm fuzzy feelings, but he knew he was still the more _compos mentis_ of the two of them.Setting up their mugs ready, he came and sat beside her, picking up her hand where it rested on the couch and holding it between both of his.

‘Angel, did I ever tell you how much I love you?’

‘Don make me sick.’She pulled a face at him.‘Cos I might be anyway, but you talk like that, it’ll be your fault.’

He raised his free hand in defence.‘Can’t help it.Your dear old dad gets emotional at times like this.’

‘Shit, you must have been emotional for like years on end, th’way Happy tellsit.’

Tony chuckled.‘He exaggerates.’

‘He loves you.’Amelia pushed herself to sit up and patted his cheek with her hand.‘Lotsa people love you.You just never noticed for aaaages.’

‘Yeah, okay.’He agreed with her.‘But you, you’re different.You gave me something I never thought I’d have, that I never even knew I needed.’

‘A talking to?’She suggested, swaying slightly.

‘No.’He laughed.

‘Backchat?’

‘Are you going to let me tell you?’

‘No.An amazing son-in-law who you adore?’She nudged him repeatedly with her elbow and winked over-exaggeratedly.‘C’mon.I know you don’t hate him.’

‘No, I don’t hate him.’Tony admitted reluctantly.‘You two are good together, and you did make me a cute grand baby, so I can’t complain…too much.’

‘No complainy!’She punched him in the thigh and he flinched.

‘Well, no punchy!’He pinched her finger lightly in response.‘I’ll give you that he’s an okay guy, when he’s not murdering people for the bad guys, how’s that?’

‘Nuh uh.’She shook her head and the room spun.‘I’m going to go throw up, you have a better description of my hubby for when I get back.’She shoved her way to her feet and staggered out of the room, pin balling her way around the walls.

‘Wait, you’re going to…’

She waved her hand behind her and staggered off to the bathroom, leaving Tony to pull a face, worrying about her but thinking this might actually help.He decided to make their coffee to keep himself busy, and not thinking about what she was doing.It wasn’t long before she came back, and she had picked up the glowing component on the way back.She had even had the foresight to use the toothbrush she kept in her desk drawer.She still felt worse for wear but at least she wasn’t queasy any more.

‘This thing here.’She pointed it at him.‘The glowy rock thing.This is from a shit worry ship, right?’

‘Chitauri.’Tony corrected her.

‘Shit worry.’S’what I said.’She waved it dismissively.‘I have a plan.’

‘Maybe drink your coffee before you start planning anything.’

‘Ooooo coffee.’She said excitedly and grabbed her mug off the side, the one Tony had made for her with “worlds best daughter with the world’s hottest dad” written on it.‘Come on.’And she turned and walked out again.

Tony blinked twice before getting to his feet.In his head he had prepared a heart warming reply to placate her about Bucky, but she seemed to have forgotten, so instead he followed her.

‘This thing.’She rested her coffee on the side and threw the glowing rock in the air, trying to catch it and missing, fumbling with it before finally managing to clutch it to her chest.‘Why is it lit up?’

‘Because it’s an alien glowy rock?’He suggested.

‘Because it has power.’She brandished it at him.‘Gimme.’She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her, before fiddling with his bracelet that expanded to his gauntlet.

‘You want that off, Angel?’He asked as she fumbled with the clasp.

‘Please.’She took a step back and let him do it.Once it was off he passed it to her, and she took it to the work bench, picking up a fine tool and poking at it a couple of times before she could get the back off.

‘What are you doing, Angel?’

‘’S’power supply.’

‘Huh, that…actually makes sense.’He came up behind her and slipped a pair of safety goggles on her before donning a pair himself.

‘Glowy glowy shiny rock.’She hummed to herself, turning it so she could poke at the tiny workings with the pointy end.

‘You know, you might not want to do that without…’

The flash that filled the room was blinding, and the blast of power threw them both back across the lab, Amelia landing on Tony against the cabinets behind them.

‘Holy shit!’Tony gasped, pulling Amelia upright by her upper arms.‘You okay?’

‘That was awesome!’She gasped.‘There’s so much power in that thing!We have to harness it!’

‘Maybe when you aren’t under the influence.’He helped her to her feet.

‘I’m fine!’She waved her hand, but she swayed slightly.

‘No, I don’t think so.I think I should let you drink your coffee then take you home.We’ll pick this up another time.’He looked over at the items on the workbench with a small smile, knowing they would, because that thing packed a wallop.‘Remind me to bring you down here more often.’

‘You don’t like to share.’She commented, as he guided her back towards her drink.

‘I’ll always share with daddy’s little genius.’He kissed the side of her head and passed her her cup.‘Let’s get you to bed.’

‘Yes, Dad.’She sighed, sipping the coffee and letting him guide her.

Tony smirked to himself.Sure, this hadn’t gone quite how he expected, but it turned out she wasn’t just a computer whizz, and that pleased him even more than the prospect of getting her drunk had.


	75. Epilogue 21 - Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Bucky and Amelia's first Valentine's Day together (mentioned once, briefly, many chapters ago!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is just a little epilogue in honour of extortionate chocolate and flowers day! It's my first single one for over 2 decades and I am loving it!!!
> 
> Anyway, way back when, a year ago in fact, on Bucky's 100th birthday celebration, I mentioned that he forgot to book a table for Valentines...here's the full story!

So many flowers.That was Amelia’s first thought when she walked into her office.It looked like a florists shop.Every bouquet was slightly different, and the colours all varied, but had been positioned carefully into a rainbow.It was beautiful but…well, she wasn’t getting any work done in here today.

Repositioning her bag on her shoulder she went into the lab, finding a huge teddy bear in her seat with a big red bow around its neck, and enough heart shaped helium balloons tied to it that if she didn’t know better she might have worried it was going to float away.This was…weird.She and Bucky had exchanged cards at breakfast, and were going out for a meal that night to Angelo’s, but had agreed no gifts as they had both been particularly busy with an influx of missions and the corresponding data they brought.As long as they had one another, it didn’t matter to them that it was Valentine’s Day.

‘Whoa, who has shares in Hallmark?’Bruce asked, as he came through the door with his travel mug in his hand.

‘I’m hoping Bucky, but I don’t understand why.We agreed not to really do Valentine’s.’She wrinkled her nose as she looked for a card, a note, anything.

‘It’s your first one together and you aren’t doing anything for it?’He asked in surprise as he switched on his floating monitor.‘That’s…different.’

‘We haven’t had time to do much other than arrange dinner, with all the missions.’Her phone buzzed in her pocket it and she took it out, finding a message from Bucky.‘And I really didn’t mind.But this.’She smiled to herself as she read the simple text; ‘Love you, sweetheart!’

‘New love.’Bruce came up beside her.‘Can’t say he isn’t trying.’

‘No, but we agreed not to do this until we had more time, no grand romantic gestures.’

‘Don’t feel bad just because he wants to remind you how much he loves you.’Bruce patted her on the shoulder affectionately as he passed to start the coffee machine.

‘I guess not.’She replied before tapping out a response to Bucky.

A ~ You’re a romantic so and so!Thank you for everything, they’re wonderful! xxx

B ~ Glad you like them.I’ll speak to you later, going into a meeting.

A ~ Love you! xxx

And she put her phone on the desk.

 

‘Think she bought it?’Steve asked, as Bucky paced up and down in front of his best friend’s desk.

‘Seems so.She thinks it’s romantic, that’s a start.’

‘Got to go some way towards making up for the fact you forgot to book your table at Angelo’s.’Steve smirked where he was leaning back in his chair with his feet crossed on the desk, not for the first time since he found out the day before that it had completely slipped Bucky’s mind.

‘Shut it, punk.’Bucky turned and faced him.‘What the hell do I do?’

‘Come clean, jerk.’He pushed to his feet.‘She loves you, even with a brain like a sieve, and she’ll probably think it’s hilarious.Amelia isn’t the type to make you suffer in any serious way.’

‘After this she might be.’

‘You don’t believe that.’

‘Not for a second.’Bucky couldn’t help but smile.‘Let’s see what we can drum up.’

‘Old school, as the kids say.’Steve pushed to his feet and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of his chair.‘Let’s pound the pavement.’

 

‘Someone’s getting laid tonight.’Tony sang as he entered the lab, and Amelia rolled her eyes.‘Or is that why all the flowers and stuff?You already did something to deserve it?’He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he leant on her desk with his elbows.

‘I have no idea.We agreed no gifts, so I’m just as confused as you are.’She carried on with her decoding, ignoring him other than verbally.

‘Oh, so maybe he did something wrong.’

That got her attention and her head shot round to look at him, fingers freezing.‘What do you mean?’

‘Ignore him, Angel, he’s just making trouble.’Bruce called.

‘Shut up, jolly.’Tony replied playfully.‘So it could be he’s done something wrong.’

‘I don’t actually know what you’re getting at.’

‘I mean, if you agreed no gifts and he’s flooding you with them, he’s done something to feel guilty about.Like me.’He raised his hand and put an individual red velvet cupcake on her desk, prettily decorated with white frosting and heart shaped sprinkles.

‘This is so sweet, Tony, tha…wait, what do you mean, like you?’She scowled at him.

‘I mean I ate your last candy bar, you know, the British ones you think I don’t know about, and I’m sorry.Here’s an apology cake.’

‘I knew you’d bloody eaten my _Whole Nut_ bar, you bastard!’She laughed.‘But thank you for the cake, and the apology.’

‘No problem.Now, we have to get to the bottom of what _Threepio_ feels guilty about.’He straightened and headed towards his office, calling back to them.‘So, meeting in my office, five minutes, bring coffee, we’re going to throw around some crazy theories!’

‘That man is a menace.’Amelia murmured as Bruce came up behind her.

‘You think he might be right?’

She shrugged.‘Who knows.You men are always doing stupid shit, so I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s something playing on Buck’s mind.’

 

‘Nowhere?’Bucky asked in desperation.

‘Everywhere has been booked for weeks, pal.’Steve shoved his hands in his pocket while giving his best sympathetic look.‘Your last hope is somewhere that doesn’t take bookings…and take the chance she won’t kick the crap out of you for forgetting.’

‘You think she might?’Bucky looked at him worriedly.

Steve shook his head.‘I think you landed on your damn feet.You could take her to a greasy spoon and she wouldn’t give a damn as long as you were there with her.’

‘Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.’He sighed.‘Well, I officially give up.It’s time to go confess to my sins.’

‘Multiple?’Steve quirked him an eyebrow.

‘Okay, just the one where I forgot to book the table.’

‘That’s probably enough to be going on with for now.’

‘One thing at a time.’Bucky smirked, knowing this was going to be hard enough as it was.

 

‘Called it!’Tony yelled from his office, Bucky and Amelia turning towards the noise, his expression confused, hers irritated.

‘What does he…?’Bucky started, but Amelia interrupted.

‘He means he said you sent me all this stuff because you felt guilty about something.’

‘Ah.’Bucky said, before clearing his throat.‘Kinda, some of it.I already had the rainbow of flowers ordered.’

Amelia laughed out loud.‘You are such a pretty idiot!’And she cupped his cheek, leaning forward and kissing him softly.‘I don’t care that you forgot to book the table, and I don’t need teddy here and balloons to make up for it.I don’t care where we go, as long as we’re together.’

‘Aw, Angel, come on!’Tony yelled again.‘At least make him suffer a little!’

‘I think he’s suffered enough.’She called back as she ran her fingers through his hair, Bucky having told her how he had spent most of the day trying to find them a table.

‘You’re too good for me, darlin’.’Bucky murmured, before closing the gap between them and kissing her softly.

‘I try.’She smiled at him from close up.‘You know, there’s this little diner a couple of blocks away, that I hear have not only the best burgers this side of Brooklyn, but serve the most sensational pancakes and pie too.’

‘That sounds kinda great.You got much to finish off here?’

‘Whisk her away, Bucky.’Bruce nodded to him.‘I’ll distract the troublemaker while you escape.’

‘Thanks, Bruce.Grab your bag, darlin’.’Bucky said as he stepped around the desk and turned her chair, whisking her up in his arms just as she did as he suggested.‘We’ve got a date with a stack of pancakes.’And he headed for the door.

‘Hey, bring back my Angel!’Tony yelled, coming to his office door in time to see Amelia give him a wave.

‘You can have her back tomorrow!’Bucky called back, grinning from ear to ear as Amelia nipped at his scruff with her teeth.‘Or maybe the day after!’

‘Why, Sergeant,’ Amelia smirked, ‘I do believe you have more in mind than pancakes.’

Bucky gave her a heated look as he called for the elevator.‘Maybe a few ideas with whipped cream and fruit too.’

Amelia bit her lip.She hoped he’d forget to book tables more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another epilogue coming, more Amelia action, I think I'm missing her! Stay tuned, and I might even finish it!


	76. Epilogue 22 - Don't mess with Amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia's birthday lunch is fine, but the journey home gets interrupted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't leave Amelia be at the mo! I feel she deserves a little action, as she's trained and all that, I feel the need for her to prove she's not just a pretty face married to a super soldier! So here you go! Roz and I have been hashing out a few more ideas too, but this is not getting my editing done for my fourth book release!!!! Argh!!!!

‘Tony, it’s beautiful.’Amelia looked down at the bracelet as he fastened it to her wrist.

‘Only the best for my little girl.’He smiled.‘Have a great birthday, Angel.’

‘Thank you.’She replied as he kissed her forehead before returning to his seat at the table.

They were in one of the more exclusive restaurants in the city, celebrating Amelia’s birthday a day early, as tomorrow Bucky was whisking her away for a long weekend, just the two of them.He was in meetings most of today, so Tony had commandeered his best girls; Amelia, Georgie, and Pepper; for a lunch date.

‘Thank you too, Pepper.’She leant and kissed her cheek too.

‘You’re welcome, Amelia.’

‘It’s really pretty.’She marvelled at the beaded charm bracelet that was very popular at the moment, but each charm was based on a member of the team, and she had no doubt they were one of a kind, the stones real, and probably ridiculously expensive.

‘And believe it or not, it was all his idea.’Pepper nodded towards Tony, and Amelia looked up in surprise.

‘Really?’

‘Really.’

Tony smiled smugly, shrugging nonchalantly.‘I might have had something to do with it.Like completely.Because you have the best daddy on the entire planet.’

‘My papa is the best daddy.’Georgie argued.They hadn’t thought she was really listening, playing on her Stark pad that she and her grandpa had spent hours filling with games.

‘No, baby, he’s the best…’Tony looked up at Amelia and the threatening look she was giving him.‘Best daddy, you’re right.I’m the best grandad though, right?’

‘Right.’She automatically slapped his hand when he tried to steal one of her breadsticks, not missing a beat.

The rest of the meal was positively civilised, with no interruptions and no emergencies. Tony had an appointment in the city later, but he would go on to that alone, leaving the girls to return to the compound.They had separate cars, Happy driving the girls, Tony insisting on driving himself despite everyone’s arguments.He had his wristband containing his gauntlet, and a suit in the trunk of his Audi he could deploy, if he really needed it.There was no arguing with him sometimes, so they left him to it.

‘I’ll catch you guys back at the compound in a few hours.’He kissed Pepper and Amelia before hauling Georgie up into his arms, who he showered with kisses as she giggled.

‘Put me down, Grandad, your beard tickles!’She squirmed until he finally lowered her back to her feet.

‘You like it, don’t pretend you don’t!’He waved his finger teasingly at her as he crouched, which only made her laugh more.‘Okay, I’m going to head across town and sign this boring paperwork, then you and me are going to plan our weekend of tech building.Did you have any ideas?’

‘I want a robot that does my homework!’

‘We call that FRIDAY.’Tony booped her nose.‘Think of something else, and we’ll see what we can do.’

‘Drive safe!’Amelia called after him as he got into his car, Happy trying to get her to climb in the back where Pepper was helping Georgie buckle up.

‘Always, Angel.’He called back, waving as he closed the door.It was cold, so he had a hardtop, rather than convertible, which Happy was grateful for as it was a security nightmare Tony didn’t seem to care about.

Happy followed Tony out of the valet parking, heading in the same direction as they would for several blocks, while Georgie examined Amelia’s new bracelet closely.

‘I like this one, with Steve’s star on it.’She spun the bead in question.‘And is the green and gold one for Uncle Loki or Auntie Sigyn?’

‘Probably both.’Pepper said.‘Grandad could fit more on if he doubled up.’

Georgie rotated the green and gold bead to find the other side bore an amber glow with a bright blue centre.‘Yes, there’s Auntie Sigyn!It’s like her power and her eyes!’Georgie beamed up proudly.‘Who’s this one?’She asked, holding Amelia’s arm towards Pepper.

Pepper tilted her head to get a better look.‘That would be Sam.See, it’s Red Wing.’

‘Oh, and is this one Bruce?’

Amelia only half listened as she watched Tony pull away from the intersection ahead of them, knowing he would head off at the next one, but her thoughts were interrupted, and violently at that.

Out of nowhere a car rammed into Tony side on, sending the car sideways as the passenger door crumpled, and Happy slammed on the brakes.He spun in his seat to make sure his passengers were okay, but could hardly be heard over Pepper yelling and Georgie starting to cry, but Amelia ignored his panic, worrying more about Tony.They were hardly moving, everyone here was okay, it was Tony they should be worrying about.

‘I’m fine!’ Amelia yelled, glancing around outside, her SHIELD training kicking in, and she noticed not only the driver of the car who had hit Tony’s getting out of the car, holding a weapon, but three more men getting out of a nearby parked SUV, heading purposefully towards the Audi.

‘Oh shit.’She breathed, realising that more than one thing could be happening here.The most obvious were kidnapping or murder, neither of which she liked the idea of, especially as one of them put not only Tony, but Georgie at risk.‘Happy?’She commanded, getting his attention.‘Get them out, get them back to the compound!’

‘What are you going to do?’He gave her a look that proved to her he was torn between doing his duty here and to Tony, and she knew she had to take charge.

She shrugged, suggesting he already knew, he just didn’t like it.

‘Mimmy, where are you going?’Georgie grabbed her arm as she pulled her earpiece out of her pocket and slipped it into place.

‘I’m going to help Grandad, _lapushka._ You and Pepper go home, and Happy will send Papa and Uncle Steve, okay?’

‘Be careful.’Pepper gave her a pointed look, but wrapped her arm around Georgie, letting her know she would do her best by her.

‘It’ll be fine.’Amelia said reassuringly, as she got out of the door.

Happy reversed immediately, knowing, and having been on the receiving end of, proof that Amelia was almost as highly trained as Natasha, and continued to train under her, although she had never hoped to need to use it.He trusted her to do what was necessary and called into team, requesting backup.

‘FRIDAY, can you hear me?’Amelia asked through her earpiece as she rushed at the man who had got out of the car.

‘Loud and clear, Angel.’

‘Tony’s stats?’

‘Unconscious, but breathing.Small contusions, but nothing too serious.’

‘Great.’She murmured, having been able to get up close to the man, who was so focused on his task he hadn’t even noticed her.

Grabbing his wrist she wrenched it back, turning him and delivering a swift punch to his throat.She used the momentum of her hand before releasing him, ramming her knee into his crotch and her elbows into his back as he crumpled.Giving him one last shove, his head struck the side of his own car, falling unconscious.

‘Would you like me to shock him, Angel?’FRIDAY asked.

‘Please!’Amelia said as she vaulted over the hood of the car that had hit Tony’s, putting it between her and the oncoming men, casting them a wary glance before looking through the windshield as Tony jolted with the shock FRIDAY was administering.She reached his door as his eyes began to blink open, and she pulled on the handle, but it didn’t open.Instead she banged on his window, and he turned to her, his tinted glasses cracked as he tried to bring her into focus.

‘Open the door!’She yelled, pulling on the handle again.

Tony hit the unlock button, but nothing happened, looking over the dash as it flickered, realising they must have hit the car with an EMP or something similar.

‘Come on!’Amelia indicated towards the men who had split across the area, getting closer by the second.

Tony pulled on his right arm, planning on blasting his way out, if he had to, but that was when he realised his wrist was trapped between the chair and console.Groaning out of frustration he tried to get this across to Amelia, who just looked at him in confusion.

‘My arm is stuck!I can’t activate my gauntlet!’

‘Shit!’She pulled the door again, looking at the man who was now the nearest as he drew what looked like a tranquilliser gun.

‘Your bracelet!’Tony yelled, but she had already turned to face the man, taking up a defensive stance.‘Angel!’He tried again, watching as she engaged.‘FRIDAY!Initiate sentry mode!’

‘But, Mr Stark, if…’

‘Just do it!’

Amelia tackled the legs of the man, using a move Natasha had taught her, turning her legs until they tangled with his, hitting him in the back of the knee with her heel, making him tumble forward as she rolled, untangling herself and knocking him the rest of the way at the same time.Tony had to admit, he was impressed; he had seen Amelia training, but not in action before.Grabbing the tranq gun the man had dropped she fired a dart into him before jumping to her feet, firing across the car into one of the remaining men, dropping him after swaying for a moment.The last man raised his gun and she ducked back down, as Tony’s voice came through his suit where it stood sentry through what was left of the trunk of the car.

‘Angel, your bracelet, tap the helmet twice!’

She rolled her eyes and glanced up at him, giving her a look that was part apology and part “I knew you’d need it one day”, before looking down at the bracelet and turning it until she found the helmet, doing as he suggested, and when a smaller, less intricate version of his portable gauntlet encased her hand she was less than surprised, and he knew she already knew how to use it, as she had helped him perfect it.

Rather than immediately take on their last foe, she instead used the gauntlet’s protective qualities, swinging her fist at the lock and pushing it through with force, knowing it should enable Tony to get free, then turning to crouch and peer over the hood of the car…and not finding the last man anywhere.She assumed he had taken cover, his companions having been tranq’d with one of their own weapons, and that was the only reason he was able to get the drop on her.

Tony pushed the door open just as the man jumped on the hood, taking Amelia by surprise and shooting her in the arm with a dart that immediately had her feeling woozy, her vision doubling as a sickening wave ran through her.

‘Oh hell no!’Tony got his arm free of the car and blasted the man with a concentrated beam that threw him back across the road, before Tony dropped down beside Amelia, who had pulled out the dart and was shaking her head, trying to clear her vision.‘Angel, you okay?’

She nodded, her vision bouncing with it, but it seemed to be improving.‘I’m good, it’s passing.’

‘Super soldier serum.’He smiled at her before glancing around for more threats.

‘Healing bit anyway.’She screwed her eyes up, hoping it would help.

‘Think that’s all of them?’

‘It’s all I saw.’She said, as Tony continued to scan the area.

‘That was enough.’Tony glanced up as he heard the unmistakable sound of a Quinjet engine, and Amelia’s earpiece linked up fully with the team.

‘Looks like four on the ground.’Steve’s voice said.‘Got visual on Tony and Amelia, both seem okay.’

‘We’re good, Steve.’Amelia replied, knowing he would hear her.

‘You sure you’re okay, darlin’?’Bucky asked, knowing he wouldn’t believe her until he could hold her in his arms and check her over for himself.

‘I just said that.We’re fine.’She knew he was worrying more than he needed to, but she didn’t want it to interfere with his job, even if there wasn’t a lot to do other than clean up.

‘You don’t sound fine.’

‘It’s passing, just get onsite so you can take these idiots into custody.’

‘ETA is ninety seconds.’Clint’s voice informed them.

‘Perfect.’Amelia murmured, her eyes drifting slightly, but not enough that she lost consciousness.

‘You kicked ass, Angel.’Tony shifted and sat beside her, leaning his back against his car.

‘Next year, can I have take out for my birthday?’

He laughed, knowing she liked her position behind the scenes, hated the publicity being his daughter brought, rarely complained, just avoided everything where she could, but that she could do what she had done, most of which he was sure he had missed, was just hilarious to him in this exact moment.Amelia tried to stay composed, tried to ignore how absolutely amused this situation had Tony, but she couldn’t help it.She started laughing too, and by the time the Quinjet was unloading one particularly worried super soldier and the rest of the team, they both had tears rolling down their cheeks, laughing uncontrollably, and it was some time before anyone could get any sense out of either of them.

 

Tony got hold of all the CCTV camera footage from around the area, not to mention that from his ruined car and the one Amelia had originally been travelling in, and he compiled it into a video, with _Bonnie Tyler’s Holding Out For A Hero_ playing over the top, showing off Amelia’s skills at any opportunity, so no one could be in any doubt; his baby girl kicked ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is interested this is our Facebook page for the Bucky Barnes Squad! We post a lot of memes, Bucky pics, links to fics, all sorts! Feel free to take a look and join us! https://www.facebook.com/groups/buckysquad/


End file.
